La Revancha
by Lizzig
Summary: El camino al amor para algunos es largo y doloroso pero al final siempre existe la revancha que te da la vida para ser feliz. Mi primer Fic, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Siguiendo el Instinto**

Chicago

Candy sabia que todo tenia que continuar con la mayor normalidad posible , la felicidad de sus amigos no debia ser ensombrecida por su convulcionado Corazon que se negaba a dejar de sufrir por la perdida del ser que la reclamaba como s unico dueño , era muy dificil pasar de un dia a otro buscando una una razon valida que la hicera levantarse y comenzar un dia mas radiando alegria y optimismo para servir a sus pacientes y apoyar a sus amigos, por ese motivo se habia propuesto luchar con todas sus fuerzas para que sus incondicionales amigos encarrilaran lo mejor possible sus planes y el hospital pudiera sustituirla con alguna nueva enfermera, era el momento preciso para que ella se ausentara un tiempo, si!…. Solo asi podria sentirse liberada y comenzar a reconstruir su propia vida, pordria darse la oportinidad de salir de entre las cenizas resurgir como la nueva Candince white Andrey comprometiendose consigo misma a llevar con determinacion sus planes.

-Soñando despierta… otra vez?

Como despertando de un profundo sueño Candy levanto la barbilla para encontrarse a un alto y espigado rubio con grandes ojos azules y alegres.

– Albert!!..... me espiabas?

-No hace falta espiarte para saber que siempre estas soñando despierta – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba un beso en la frente , poniendo a su vez un ramo de rosas y un pastel que seria el postre de esa velada sobre la mesa.

-Te equivocas no soñaba, tan solo pensaba ….. pero que elegante que estas, te sienta bien ser el gran tio abuelo..He!- reia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No te burles Candy, bien sabes que yo seria mas feliz aqui….. viviendo sencillamente a tu lado sin tener que preocuparme por tratar de hacer caber 5 juntas con los avariciosos banqueros de Chicago antes del medio dia tomar lunch con la tia abuela y alguna coqueta y desesperada noble que busca a un buen partido para casarse, y sin tiempo suficiente para tomar el aliento regresar a la oficina para analizar lo que mas conviene a la familia, lo unico bueno es que Archi esta conmigo en todo esto.

-Hay Albert, veo que ser la cabeza de la familia te trae mas tristezas que bendiciones……. Si pudieramos volver el tiempo atras y reencontrar la felicidad y tranquilidad de antes- suspiraba Candy con la Mirada perdida y una infinita tristeza se dejaba azomar en sus ojos.

-vamos Candy no mires atras por mas dificil que sea el presente el Consuelo esta en el futuro el pasado ya no lo podemos cambiar.

-tu siempre tienes el remedio a la nostalgia- Miraba Candy a Albert con una gran sonrisa y verdadero agradecimiento - y dime como pretendes tu consolar tu presente.

-Pues la verdad he pensado mucho en eso y me viene muy conveniente que Archi sea tan habil en los negocios y tan perspicaz para realizar los movimientos mas novedosos e inesperado que solo consiguen poner la reputacion y la fortuna Andrey mas alto que nunca, ademas el lo disfruta es su vocacion y creo que en cuanto el se sienta seguro de quedarse al frente yo hare un largo viaje, tal vez regresare a Africa y siempre he querido visitar la India……..Candy vendrias tu conmigo? - Albert tiro la pregunta haciendola ver casual.

Mientras candy soltando una carcajada le respondio – eso seria un escandalo…… ya imagino la cara de la tia abuela …. Albert tu quieres que la tia abuela termine por repudiarme.

-No Candy nadie puede hacer eso solo yo y eso jamas sucedera –respondia con gran seriedad he insistia con su pregunta mirando fijamente los ojos verdes que lo miraban con una especie de incredulidad , temor y sorpresa.- Irias conmigo, me acompañarias? Hace tiempo que prometimos compartirlo todo, lo recuerdas? Y yo quiero compartir contigo esta experiencia.

-……yo…. Yo no… yo tendria que

-Hola chicos!!- se abria la puerta del pequeño departemento que ya era un lugar familiar para todos ellos, dando entrada a una alegra pareja.

-Annie, Archie, bienvenidos, pero quelinda estas Annie.

- tu tambien te vez Linda Candy.

-Tio asi que estas aqui te busque por todas partes en la oficina para que vinieramos juntos

-Lo siento Archie no Tuve tiempo de avisarte sali desde la mañana y decidi venir directo para aca despues de la reunion con los abogados.

-Ya veo, pero Candy dejame saludarte estas realmente esplendida.

-Gracias Archie.

-Candy… recibi telegrama de Patty viene a pasar el verano con nostros – gritaba Annie con genuina alegria y con toda la energia que una mujer enamorada puede derramar.

-Que alegria … Patti…. espero poder verla.

-Poder verla? Pero que dices Candy si a ustedes tres no hay quien las separe una vez que estan juntas- decia Archie en tono burlon entre risas.

Y asi entre risas, bromas, recuedos y planes transcurrio la velada, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba las vueltas que daria la vida, haciendo de esa noche una reunion memorable que no se repetiria en muchos años.

**Lakewood**

La familia Legan sabia que tenian que acercarse lo mas possible al tio William Andrey, los terminos que tenian con el no eran buenos despues del desden con el que siempre lo trataron cuando solo lo veian como un vagabundo y el "amigo" de la huerfana, ahora que habia que redimir el camino andado siempre asistian a los bailes en los que Albert se hacia presente y le mandaba manjares con cualquir motivo, esto era por de mas humillante para la menor de los Legan que estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien recibiera los alagos y no necesariamente hacerlos, aunque tratandose del tio William no le era tan irritante pues le parecia un hombre muy buenmozo y un gran partido y es ahi donde el escenario dejaba de ser humillante.

-No es possible que el Tio abuelo William solo tenga ojos para esa ladrona! Que ademas se atreve a referirse a el sin el mas minimo respeto y lo trata como si fuera un amigo mas,… pero que descaro!- reclamaba Eliza llena de ira y celos por la unica chica que siempre habia triunfado sobre ella quitandole la atencion y hasta el amor de quienes ella siempre habia querido.

-Calmate hermanita, no tiene sentido que te enojes, Candy siempre ha sido Amiga del Tio Abuelo William y no es falta de respeto es solo la cercania que ellos comparten- refutaba Neal sirviendose una copa mas.

-Neal no se como puedes siquiera defender a esa mujer despues de que te ha rechazado y humillado publicamente, deberias odiarla igual o mas que yo......y te vas a quedar asi? ..como si nada! eres un Legan y no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, debes de hacer cumplir tu deseos por encima de lo que ella pudiera decir.

-Y eso de que serviria tiene el respaldo de William y hasta la tia abuela ha dejado de apoyar nuestr causa – Neal se habia percatado por primera vez que lo que seantia no era un capricho y sus sentimientos por Candy eran reales y no la queria por la fuerza, aunque tampoco sabia como acercarse a ella despues de lo miserable que siempre se habia comportado con ella, estaba derrotado y lo sabia, por ello se undia en el humo del alcohol para minimizar el dolor de su alma.

-Eres patetico Neal, jamas imagine que mi hermano se convertiria en el debil y fracasado en el que te haz convertido, sera mejor que pienses bien lo que estas haciendo y decidas volver a apoyarme en lo que es mejor para nuetra familia- lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y le acerco la licorera mientras se disponia a dirigirse a la mansion de los Andrey en Lakewood donde una vez mas volveria a invadir la mente de la tia abuela con sus patrañas y mal sanos planes.

**Chicago**

El sol entraba impetuoso por la ventana del cuarto de medicamentos donde Candy clasificaba los anticepticos de los analgesicos y los calmantes, su mente estaba inmersa en los planes que seguiria para emprender el camino que la llevaria a encontrase consigo misma y la ayudaria a recuperar la fe y tranquilidad perdida, aunque lo ocultaba ante la gente que tenia a su alrededor, no vivia un solo dia de paz sus minutos se consumian en pensar como estaria ese hombre al que tenia que forzarse a olvidar aunque su corazon no dejase de repetir su nombre – como extraño tus cartas, saber de ti, se que lo mejor es olvidarte y seguir adelante...pero... como? Como olvidar tus ojos? Tus bromas? Como olvidar tantas queridas memorias? Y como dejar de sentir tu dolor al despedirnos? Eso...eso es lo que mas me inquieta... saber que tal vez no eres feliz... que tal vez me necesitas....no, no lo creo...ya me habras olvidado y seras feliz con Susana despues de todo ya ha pasado 1 años desde.... desde que te vi por ultima vez y no me haz buscado, no haz intentado nada.... haz de ser feliz y creo que si decidi dejarte ir no debo inquietarte ahora, no volvere a verte – pensaba ensimismada mientras sus manos se movian enredando las vendas, no pudo evitar soltar dos gruesas lagrimas que mojaron sus mejillas llegando hasta sus manos, mojando las vendas.

Basta Candy, debes de ser fuerte, debes de ser feliz lo prometiste. – se repetia con energia y para sus adentros se confeso – y te lo voy a cumplir.

Por los pasillos del hospital comenzo un correr de enfermeras y doctores murmurando y dejando escapar un olor a nerviosismo e insertidumbre.

-Candy! Candy! Pero que haces aqui? Que no haz escuchado lo que esta ocurriendo?

-Que sucede Katheryn? Por que la alarma?

-Candy!! En que mundo vives, si esa es la noticia del dia nadie deja de hablar al respecto.

-Pero, dime que sucede?

-Vamos Candy no hay tiempo que perder la jefa de enfermeras nos ha citado a todas en su oficina, ahi te enteraras.

Las dos enfermeras en uniformes impecablemente blancos salieron corriendo en direccion a la junta que estaba comenzando en la oficina de las enfermeras.

-Muy bien señoritas, como ya todos saben el enemigo ha tenido avances importantes y las bajas han sido mayusculas, se han perdido muchas vidas y se perderan mas de no actuar con precision, todos los hospitales de America han requerido voluntarios para ir al frente y auxiliar a los aliados, este Hospital mandara 2 grupo de doctores y enfermeras, el primer grupo saldra manana y el segundo la proxima semana, no voy a forzar a nadie, pero me gustaria tener voluntarias, nosotros no hacemos distincion con nuestros pacientes todos ellos son gente que requiere de cuidados y atencion, piensenlo un momento y quiero escuchar los nombres de las voluntarias.

-Candy sintio un calor que salia desde el fondo de su corazon la impulasaba a actuar su mente le gritaba, esta es la oportunidad que buscabas, ayudar a los demas, alejarme del origen de mi dolor y despues de un tiempo se que volvere a encontrar la razon de mi existir sin pensarlo mas dio un paso al frente y con voz firme se dirigio a la jefa de enfermeras.

-Yo!.. Candence White sere voluntaria partire manana mismo.

El silencio y las caras llenas de miedo y confucion continuaban cabilando y mirando al infinito cuando la primera voluntaria alzo la voz y todas dirigieron su mirada a ella.

-muy bien Candy, me alegra oir lo firme de tu respuesta y que no tienes dudas, alguien mas?

El silencio y las miradas llenas de terror llenaban la habitacion.

-yo tambien estoy dispuesta, partire mañana – otra enefermerade cabellos negros y mirar azul habia dado un paso al frente.

-señoritas ninguna guerra es segura y el ser voluntaria significa peligro, pero nuestra profesion siempres esta llena de entrega y sacrificio, la decison es de ustedes.

-yo.... tambien ire pero necesitare mas tiempo para dejar todo en su lugar.....yo partire la proxima semana.

-Tomese la semana libre y solucione sus pendientes señorita Emily Strauss.

Candy y Amy quedense conmigo afinaremos algunos detalles las demas pueden retirarse las vere la proxima semana y veremos si alguna de ustedes ha cabiado de opinion.

En los pasillos se respiraba incertidumbre, corrian algunas lagrimas y a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de enfermeras reconsideraban la posibilidad de renunciar a su actual profesion y elegir algo mas seguro algo que nos la condujera a los senderos de la interminable guerra.

Para esa misma tarde el grupo de 3 doctores y 2 enfermeras eran convocados muy temprano en la estacion del tren para la mañana siguiente.

Lakewood pordria verse como un lugar sumamente hermoso y traquilizante, especialmente una tarde de otoño cuando el sol aun podia mantener un aire algo calido y los arboles se vestian con sus trajes ambar dejandose escuchar una melodiosa lluvia de hojas que volaban alejandose de lo que habria sido su hogar para al fina reposar en un pasto que tambien comenzaba a presentar los primeros estragos del final de su periodo, este paraiso propiedad de los Andreys se mantenia aun ageno del giro que tomaba la vida de su hija adoptiva, en el interior un animado Albert hacia planes con su sobrino que se habia convertido en su mejor amigo y subitamente su complice para llevar acabo la siguiente aventura que de acuerdo a sus planes lo llevaria primeramente quiza...quiza Africa de vuelta.

Albert, tu realmente crees que yo pueda hacerme cargo de todo esto? – le preguntaba con una voz que mostraba seguridad y buscaba mas un voto de confianza que cualquier aprovacion.

Vamos Archie no estaras solo George siempre estara a tu lado y ademas sabes que cuentas con el bufette de abohados que siempre te respaldaran y aconsejaran a la mejor solucion, y siendo sinceros ultimamente tus ideas han sido mas acertados que los mios asi que creo que la fortuna esta mas a salvo en tus manos que en las mias – finalizaba con una carcajada, aun no terminaba de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas pero ya vislumbraba la libertad que llenaba su espiritu justo enfrente de el, y eso traia a sus ojos ese brillo y alegria que lo caracterizaba.

Se te ve muy contento Tio, me alegra ser de utilidad y dime que haz pensado con respecto a Candy, la dejaras sola este tiempo?, Annie y yo estaremos al pendiente – apresuro a afirmar – pero no crees que esta muy sola viviendo en la ciudad ?y .... yo creo que aunque lo niegue ella aun no ha superado el dolor que le causo ese aristocrata cretino.

Archie no muestres rencor sobre algo que no entiendes, lo que sucedio entre Terry y Candy les pertenece solo a ellos y nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlos – En los ojos de Albert se dejo ver un poco de tiseza y comprencion mientras que los ojos de su sobrino solo mostraban una chispa de coraje. –con respecto a Candy se a lo que te refieres yo tambien se que tras esa mascara de alegria hay un corazon aun muy lastimado, por eso he deicidido llevala conmigo, un cambio de aire le caera bien.

Pero... no quiero desalentarte pero no creo que ella acepte, tusabes que no dejaria el hospital.

Se que no sera facil, pero al menos ya le deje saber mis intenciones .

- y que te responido?

- nada aun pero espero que la idea ya halla entrado en su mente.

Los dos hicieron silencio por un momento, pensando como ayudar a quitar esa sombra que empanaba la felicidad y la verdadera personalidad de su amiga, la obscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de los jardines y el movimiento de la servidumbre indicaba que la cena seria servida muy pronto, la gran puerta de caoba con un gran escudo familiar al centro se abrio sigilosamente, dejando ver la delgada y fina firgura de una senorita no muy bienvenida por ese par de caballeros.

Eliza! No sabes que una dama no irrumpe en una oficina sin antes dejar saber su presencia.

Lo siento Tio, no quice molestarles, la Tia Elroy me ha pedido que venga por ustedes para llevarlos conmigo al comedor.

Y desde cuando eres tu tan servicial, ademas que haces aqui es ya muy tarde para que estes fuera de tu casa.

Archie, por favor el que trabajes al lado del Tio Wlliam no te hace importante, asi que no tomes un lugar que no te corresponde.

No me sorprenderia que un dia te envenenes con tu propia ponsona.

Vasta ya chicos, Eliza que haces aqui fuera de tu casa a ests horas una senorita no debe mostrarse por las calles cuando la noche cae.

Lo se Tio William, por eso mismo la Tia Elroy me ha pedido que me quede, ella esta muy sola y necesita compania, asique me invito a pasar unos dias.

Tio y sobrino cruzaron miradas, comprendiendo que los siguientes dias sorpresivamente, por supuesto, el trabajo les demandaria mas tiempo en la ciudad y hasta tendrian que agradecerle a Eliza el permanecer en la mansion pues ellos tendrian el mejor pretexto para pasar mas tiempo al lado de Candy.

La mañana fresca y las calles vacias daban un ambiente triste, como si la ciudad supiera que una mas de sus angeles blancos se iria a enfrentar los horrores de la guerra, Candy decidio no despedirse de nadie, el despedirse traeria muchas mas trsiteza y se hiria mas preocupada viendo como sus seres queridos se que daban en esa angustia o aun peor tratarian de detenerla y como siempre habia sucedido no habria nada ni nadie que hiciera cambiar su decision. Por lo que lo mejor seria escribir las cartas correspondientes durante el camino a Nueva York y mandarlas de vuelta por correo a Chicago, para cuando Albert recibiera su mensaje, seria muy tarde para poder cambiar el rumbo de su destino.

En la estacion del tren ya estaban los tres doctores dos jovenes recien recibidos y uno mas bien maduro.

-Buenos dias! Candy.- sonaron al mismo tiempo los mas jovenes.

-Buenos dias, Buenos Dias Dr. Jhonson

-Buenos Dias Srita. White,pense que se arrepentiria de ultimo momento.

- No ..por que haria algo asi?

-Tal vez aun no se ha dando cuenta de la decision que ha tomado srita white la guerra es uno de los eventos mas peligroso y poco recomendable para una fragil criatura como usted, ademas como es que su familia ha permitido esta intepestiva partida.

- Gracias por su preocupacion Dr. Pero no vamos a un baile y nuestra profesion nos compromete con nuestros pacientes, yo fui entrenada para asistir a los doctores con tecnicas de guerra y se que ahora hay mucha gente que me necesita y estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida con tal de poder ofrecer lo mejor de mi a la profesion que he elegido, eso es lo que los lleva a ustedes tambien, no es cierto Doctores?

muy bien dicho srita White me da mucho gusto saber que hay enfermeras tan comprometidas como usted, sera un placer trabajar a su lado.

Candy le sonreia y se inclinaba en son de agradecimiento sabia que viajar al lado del Dr Jhonson la haria perder un poco del miedo que por mas que trataba no podia deshacerse de el.

Buenos dias a todos, lamento llegar retrasada!- Decia una Amy jadeante que llegaba corriendo justo para subir al tren con el resto de su grupo.

Amy ven aqui sientate junto a mi pense que no llegarias a tiempo.

Si , me retrase un poco.

Te vez un poco palida estas bien?

Estoy bien Candy solo necesito recuperar el aliento.

El tren comenzaba a moverse, el viaje habia comenzado la aventura mas grande en la vida de Candy escribia sus primeras lineas. Les esperaban 28 largas horas de tren antes de llegar a Nueva york para desde ahi embarcarse rumbo a una Europa que se vestia de rojo y soltaba gritos de dolor al tiempo que escuchaba el retumbar de los canones.

-Te sientes ya mejor Amy?

-si Ca..ndy! –la voz se le quebraba y sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lagrimas que comnzaron a brotar haciendo un rio en sus blancas y palidas mejillas.

Candy podia sentir como su amiga temblaba sin poder ya controlar su llanto.

-pero Amy! Que pasa? Te haz arrepentido?

- No Candy no es eso.....es solo que me duele mucho dejar a mis hermanitos, esta manana cuando me despedi de ellos y los veia dormir no pude evitar el pensar que tal vez seria la ultima vez que los veria y......oh Candy....-decia Amy desconsolada refugiandose en los calidos brasos que su amiga le ofrecia, si no lo hacia terminaria de colapsarse.-Yo soy lo unico que les queda, desde que mama y papa murieron en aquel accidente, yo soy lo unico que les queda.

- Amy, yo no sabia eso.. tendras que regresar.. ellos no pueden quedarse solos! – grito alarmada y con angustia en sus ojos.

- calma Candy..- no pudo evitar dejar aun lado las lagrimas para sonreir un poco al ver la cara de su amiga- por su puesto ellos no estan solos, mi abuela esta al cargo de ellos y mientras yo no este, ellos ahorraran todo el dinero que puedan, el hospital les dara una compensacion extra por yo estar en la guerra y si.. si... algo pasa ellos que daran protegidos hasta la mayoria de edad, todo esto es por ellos. – dejo asomar una mueca a algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

-Entonces animate piensa que estaremos bien tienes que ser mas positiva, nosotras estaremos en los hospitales no en las trincheras, tienes que ser fuerte- animaba a su amiga, pues no queria perder a su compañera de viaje y tambien se queria animar ella misma para dejar atras el miedo que invadia a su propio corazon.

Al pasar de las horas Amy se tranquilizo y termino durmiendo recostada en Candy, su respiracion era ya mucho mas pausada y su fino rostro se relajaba mas mostrando su natural y jovial bellesa, Candy aprovecho para tener un poco de privacidad y comenzar a escribir esas lineas que explicarian esa impetuosa desicion.

Pensaba en lo que su amiga le habia dicho unos minutos antes, "todo esto es por ellos", parecia que todo el mundo hacia lo que hacia por alguien mas y ella , por quien estaba haciendo todo esto?.....

-Por mi, por mi misma, tengo que pensar un poco en mi, ellos lo entenderan.- Y con esos pensamientos y decision comenzo a vertir la tinta de una fina pluma en hojas blancas que palidecian aun mas ante la determinacion de su autora.

_**Querido Albert.**_

_**Se que estas lineas no son lo que te hubiera gustado escuchar y que lo que estoy a punto de revelarte va a enfurecerte en mi contra y aunque no estes de acuerdo en lo que estoy haciendo espero me comprendas, desde hace un a%o tu sabes que mi vida cayo en un basio y en una monotonia que se tal vez tu eres el unico que ha notado y ambos aunque no lo mencionemos sabemos el origen y la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de cargar con este peso enmi corazon y tengo la necesidad de reencontrarme y cambiar este sentimiento de melancolia por un poco de esperanza, sin buscarlo la oportunidad llego a mi y en estos momentos estoy enbarcada rumbo a un hospital militar en el frente Frances..... ya se que haz de pensar que he pedido la razon , pero no es asi, elegi ser enfermera antes de la guerra y esto es solo una prueba a mi profesion y a mi como persona para mostrarme que tengo un lugar en el mundo, no estoy actuando por despecho esto es algo que pense desde hace mucho tiempo y la vida solo me puso en el momento oportuno, tengo que acudir al llamado que me esta haciendo mi instinto , es una cita a la que no puedo faltar ni me puedo retrazar mas, y por eso te pido que no me hagas volver.**_

_**Perdoname por hacerte sufrir, por que se que estaras preocupado y tendras que calmar a otras personas por mi, te encargo mucho a la srta. Pony y la hermana Maria, a Annie, Archie y Patty, no se angustien por mi, los enemigos son los que deberian temerme, si no se rinden pronto les cocinare algo sin proveerles digestivos.**_

_**Albert, cuidate mucho y te estare escribiendo tan seguido como me sea posible, no se de que tiempo dispondre, pero el que sea lo utilizare en escribirte, Gracias por comprenderme.**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Candence White Andrey.**_

Al terminar de leer palabara por palabra, Albert hacia lo posible por despertar de la pesadilla mas espantosa que pudiera imaginar, no era posible que aquella chiquilla pecosa que siempre habia protegido se hubiera escapado tan lejos de su alcance y aun destino tan pantanoso lleno de dolor y sufrimiento y lo que era aun peor lleno de muerte, no pudo moverse por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, su mente estubo ocupada con una imagen tras otra de candy envuelta en cualquier inimaginable tragedia y sin el que pudiera protegerla, su primer reaccion fue salir corriendo para ir tras ella y pelear esa guerra junto a ella, en su estrepitosa salida hacia la puerta atropeyo a la tia abuela, que lo hizo detenerse y calmarse para que pudiera explicarle que exactamente estaba sucdiendo.

No me extra%a nada, que esa ni%a este provocando un escandalo mas, como si los Andrey no hubieran derramado ya sufuciente sangre con la muerte de Stear como para traer mas tragedia a la familia.

Albert la miro con unos ojos azules llenos de rabia y chispeaban de solo escuchar las palabras de la tia abuela.

Por eso mismo Tia es que voy a enlistarme y hare que me mantengan junto a ella hasta que logre convencerla en volver.

Tu no haras nada William, te quedaras aqui y haras que esa nina vuelva tan pronto como ponga un pie en Europa.

Tia Elroy te recuerdo que la cabeza de esta familia son yo, y sere yo quien tome las decisiones.

Tienes razon William tu eres la cabeza de la familia Andrey y tienes que actuar como tal, tu deber es pensar en el bienestar de la familia, y no tan solo por un miembro que es adoptiva, despues de todo se ha marchado por conviccion propia.

"Por conviccion propia" retumbo en la mente de Albert como un trueno en plena tormente, sinembargo ese rayo ilumino las palabras que Candy le decian "no me hagas volver" "es el llamado de mi instinto", la queria tanto que no queria que nada le pudiera suceder ni siquiera en imaginacion sinembargo ella tenia que encontrarse una vez mas y el mejor que nadie podia entender ese llamado es el mismo que escucho cuando partio a Africa, cuando vivio en el bosque y cuando viajo por el mundo antes de perderse nuevamente en la amnesia que lo llevo a Candy, y fue ella quien lo comprendio lo ayudo y lo consolo, ahora ella le estaba pidiendo comprension para hallarse a si misma cuando mas perdida se encontraba y sabia que no podia fallarle, tenia que pensar como cuidarle dejandola vivir su independencia, cuando mas adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la tia abuela que no habia parado de declarar todos sus pensamientos.

William, William me estas escuchando?

Decias… tia Elroy?

Tus energias deberias utilizarlas en encontrar un buen partido para Eliza, tal vez podriamos hacer algunos bailes para que ella pueda encotrar a alguien y tu debes de apoyarla.

Pero Tia Elroy como puedes siquiera mencionar tener bailes en esta casa cuando la desolaciion ha entado con la partida de Candy.

La acalorada discucion de tia y sobrino se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la entrada al salon de un grupo de jovenes que corrian y gritaban buscando al Tio abuelo William.

-Tio, he recibido una carta de Candy ..... y no sabes lo que ha hecho. –gritaba con desesperacion Archie.

- Sr. Andrey tiene que hacerla volver. –lloraba una Annie desconsolada que solo atinaba a llorar y santiguarse por lo que su inquieta amiga habia hecho.

-Calma chicos, veo que Candy tambien les hizo saber su decision.

-Pero como?.. tu lo sabes ya? Y estas tan tranquilo?-preguntaba Archie con sorpresa y un dejo de enojo que iba en aumento.

- Si me he enterado hace unos minutos por una carta que recibi de Candy y no estoy nada tranquilo sobrino estoy tan preocupado y enojado como tu, pero tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fria, imagino que uds tambien recibieron una carta de Candy y si miras la estampilla, las envio desde Nueva York, para estos momentos ya debe de tener un par de dias en el mar, calculo todo para que no la detubieramos, asi que eso haremos, la dejaremos cumplir se deseo.

-Pero tio, eso es demasiado peligroso, mira lo que paso por dejar a mi hermano cumplir su deseo, no estoy dispuesto a perder a otro ser tan querido para mi.

- Entiendo tu angustia y tu dolor, pero tu mismo viste la seguridad con la que Stear tomo esa decision, la misma que ahora muestra nuestra querida Candy y hay que respetarlo Archie por que esa es la libertad que su espiritu necesita para vivir su vida podemos trarar de protegerlos pero no cambiar su escencia, un espiritu libre no debe ser detenido en pleno vuelo por que al igual que una rosa es cortada antes de tiempo, morira sin remedio.

La decision esta tomada, asi que William deberiamos de planear el futuro de Eliza, quiero que hagamos un par de bailes para que le presentes a caballeros del medio bancario que puedan ser buenos prospectos para cortejar a nuesra querida sobrina.

-pero como puedes ser tan fria- miraba Albert a su tia con ojos llenos de furia y resentimiento, junto a un Archie que decidio salir de esa sala llevando consigo a una desconsolada Annie que no habia podido articular palabra por el shock del que ya era presa.

Eliza miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa en los labios sabia que en esta ocacion no tenia que decir nada, las cosas habian sido tan divertidas para ella que solo se dedico a disfrutar la incierta avenrura de Candy, como estaban sliendo las cosas todo se lo tenia que dejar al tiempo y a una lluvia de balas para ver a su mas acerrima rival desaparrecer de su camino.

-Discutiremos esto en una mejor ocacion Tia abuela, por ahora tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Albert saliendo del gran salon dejando atras a su tia y sobrina.

En el jardin de las rosas encontro a Archie tratando de consolar a Annie que no paraba de llorar.

-Annie, se que estas sufriendo pero tienes que ser fuerte para Candy, ella necesita que estemos bien y que recemos mucho por ello, no te preocupes ella estara bien se sabe cuidar es muy testaruda pero no es la primera vez que escapa hacia lo incierto, confiemos en ella. – trataba de consolarla Albert.

- si.... sere fuerte- apenas si en murmullo contesto Annie, limpiandose las lagrimas- a Candy no le gustan las lloronas.

-asi me gusta Annie, animo. –la abraso su promedito- y adonde vas ahora tio?

- Candy me pidio que apoyara a la Srita Pony y la Hermana Maria, irea a verlas supongo que ellas han de haber recibido alguna misiva y sera mejor que las tranquilice, ademas tengo que contactar a toda la qgente poderosa que conzco para que me ayuden a proteger a Candy, manteniendola en el lugar mas seguro para ella.

-quieres que vaya contigo?

-No Archie quedate con Annie y traten de mantener el animo hare lo que este en mis manos por proteger a Candy, ademas preparense para recibir a Patti manana tendran que recibirla en la estacion no lo olviden.

Albert caminaba hacia su auto cuando se percato de la presencia de Neal que caminaba con la mirada perdida y como sin rumbo.

-Que te sucede Neal? Sigues teniendo problemas con el alcohol? Sera mejor que te comportes que no tendre tiempo de sacarte de ningun lio, deberias tomar el consejo de tu padre y comienzar a trabajar en sus negocios.

Neal lo miro, pero en sus ojos no habia rastro de haberse percatado siquiera de su presencia, por lo que solo siguio caminando sin prestar atencion a nada a su alrededor.

Pero que cara dura!- Albert monto su carro y salio con rumbo al Hogar de Pony.

Por la cabeza de Neal viajaban a gran velocidad las memorias de su ninez y de todas las ocaciones en que habia entrampado a la pequena huerfana que entro a su casa como companera de juegos de su hermana y que con sus patrañas convencieron a su madre para convertirla en sirvienta, la tasladaron al establo y la convirtieron en ladrona sin ella saberlo asi sacandola del poder de la familia Legan, despues en Londres cuantas veces habia abusado de su fuerza contra ella y fue complice de las patranas de su hermana para mantenerla en constantes lios, siempre la humillo y la maltrato sinembargo en todas sus oportunidades Candy parecia haber olvidado y perdonado inclusive lo habia ayudado a escapar de esos malechoresy despues en el accidente que tuvo cuando choco su carro ultimo modelo ella lo ayudo, si Candy era una linda chica y estaba enamorado de ella, por primera vez sintio ese deseo de querer proteger a quien amaba de ser el quien se expusiera por no permitir que nada le sucediera, conquistaria a Candy asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, estaba dispuesto a cambiar 19 años de su vida por una nueva persona. alguien que pudiera ser digno de la mujer que amaba, sabia que tenia que cuidar a su amada y la unica forma de hacerlo era estando cerca de ella, enrolarse a la guerra era la unica solucion para estar con ella y eso haria.

Albert, manejo rumbo al Hogar de Pony ensallando la palabras que tenia que utlizar para tanquilizar y envolver cuidadosamente los corazones que aquellas dos mujeres que deberian estar sangrando de dolor por la mas inquieta de sus hijas.

Cuando llego al frente del hogar se quedo sentado en su auto tomado aire y tatando de calmar su propio corazon que palpitaba salvajemente aun no encontraba las palabras de consuelo que servirian como balsamo, cerrando los ojos y buscando en su mente aquellos ojos verdes que habian puseto su mundo de cabeza trato de armarse de valor para enfrentar lo que a fin de cuentas habia ido a hacer, daba un profundo suspiro cuando escucho la dulce voz de una mujer que los salubada.

-Buenas Tardes Sr. Andrey! Le puedo ofrecer una tasa de te?

-buenas tardes Hermana Maria! No la escuche llegar, claro que le acepto la tasa de te, tengo algo que comunicarles.

- supongo de que quiere hablarnos Sr Andrey. Pase que el te ya debe estar servido.

La señorita Pony ya esperaba en la mesa con tres tasas de te, dispuesta a tener una larga conversacion sobre esa hija suya que apesar del tiempo no paraba de hacer travesuras.

Albert se sento y dio un sorbo al te buscando en el las primeras palabras que debia decir, como explicarles a esas mujeres que la niña que le confiaron a su custodia habia huido ni mas ni menos que a la guerra, los nervios comenzron a atacralo nuevamente y comenzaba a ser visible.

-Sr Andrey nos da mucho gusto que nos visite y siempre es bienvenido-Comenzo a hablar la srta Pony despues de un angustioso silencio-, pero en realidad no debe sentirse responsable por las acciones de nuestra Candy.- Sonrio tratando de tranquilizar a un tenso Sr. Andrey.

-Srita Pony hermana Maria me siento muy apenado por la situacion que nos apremia, mi familia esta a cargo de Candy y tal parece que no estamos haciendo tan buen trabajo donde ni siquiera pudimos ver sus intenciones y solo supidos de ello cuando era demasiado tarde.

-Sr. Andrey nosotras le agradecemos su preocupacion pero en realidad no es culpa de usted o de su familia por no saber lo que Candy planeaba hacer, la conocemos muy bien y no hay nada que ustedes o nosotras pudieramos haber hecho para hacerla cambiar de opinion.

Albert se fue tranquilizando y suavizando la expresion de su rostro- Tiene razon Hermana Maria nuestra niña es demaciado testaruda, pero aun no logro entender en que estaba pensando para tomar una decision asi.

La srita Pony se anticipo a contestar, - Lo que sucede Sr. Andrey es que nuestra Candy no es mas una niña, nuestros ojos se niegan aver que esa niña traviesa ya se convirtio en una mujer en busca de su destino. Por supuesto que nos preocupa su seguridad pero como madres no podemos hacer mas que extender las manos para dejarla volar y rezar por ella, pidiendole a Dios que en su vuelo pueda retornar en algun momento, pero por ahora no hay mas que hacer, que apoyarla y darle mucha fuerza que la necesitara, la guerra es algo horrible, pero aun en el infierno necesitan una alma como la de Candy para encontrar el camino a la paz.

Las palabras de la Srita Pony y la Hermana Maria lo fortalecieron y tranquilizaron al mismo tiempo que se sintio avergonzado por que fue el quien recibio las palabras que consolaron su alterado existir cuando era el quien se suponia las apoyaria, sin duda alguna Candy era la persona que era por el ejemplo que tubo junto aquellas dos mujeres que en eran de verdad unas grandes madres.

A pesar de ser verano el paso del grupo medico por Nueva York fue frio y presuroso, Candy oculto el rostro la mayor parte del camino de la estacion del tren al puerto donde abordarian el buque de la Cruz Roja Internacional que los llevaria a su destino final, no queria volver a ver esas calles que le resultaban llenas de experiencias amargas y sabia que si las mirace los recuerdos golperian su mente y el dolor y la angustia harian presa de ella y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos, su mente la ocupaba la incertidumbre de lo que encontraria al desembarcar, sinembargo y muy a su pesar un rostro de grandes ojos azules inundo sus pensamiento al tiempo que el buque dejaba escuchar su silvato en forma de despedida, escalofrios y un pinchaso de dolor inundo el cuerpo de Candy, miraba como se alejaba de tierra y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas que mojaron sus mejillas mientras repetia a sus adentros "hasta pronto mis queridos amigos volvere".

Adios mi querido Terry.

Terry.... -ya no pudo evitar evocar su rostro, sus manos, su calido abraso y la suavidad de sus labios.

En el puerto la figura de un joven solitario veia como otro buque se marchaba hacia la guerra.

-Cuantos mas tendran que partir?

Hasta cuando terminara esta absurda guerra?

No sabia que lo habia llevado hasta el muelle, cuando salio del ensallo en el teatro decidio tomar un paseo para aclarar su mente y habia sido guiado hasta el puerto para ver partir aquel buque por una extraña e invisible fuerza, ahi parado viendo como esa figura se desvanecia hasta formar unicamente una sombra sintio una profunda tristeza los ultimos rayos de sol le daban un toque dorado al horizonte el aire apenas soplaba formando risos con el movimiento del mar, lo que le hizo recordar esa rizada cabellera que tato extrañaba.

-Donde estaras pecosa?

Terry perdia su mirada en el horizonte viendo desaperecer aquel buque pensando en la unica chica que habia podido ver su alma desnuda y la unica que probocaria ese sentimiento de intimidad en su corazon.

Algun dia, tal vez algun dia volveremos a encontrarnos en otras circunstancias y esta vez no te dejare ir.

Despues de un suspiro, comenzo a dirigir sus pasos al convertible rojo que lo esperaba a la entrada del puerto, todavia tenia que hacer su recorrido diario, pasar a recoger algo para cenar y despues.... lo inevitable, su diaria visita a su prometida.

La obscuridad ya caia en Nueva York cuando Terry se apeaba a la casa de las Marlow.

-Buenas noches querido!.... -lo recibio una rubia chica en silla de ruedas con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de brillo, por ver al hombre que amaba- llegas un poco mas tarde, estas bien?

-Buenas noches , Susana.

-Te ves cansado, como estubo el ensayo hoy?

-Nada ha cambiado, los ensayos siguen siendo igual que cuando tu asistias.

-Si, me imagino... ho! Querido el Dr me dijo hoy que muy pronto comenzaremos las terapias con la protesis.......

terry miraba a su novia sin dejar de pensar en lo que habia visto en el muelle esa tarde ; doctores, enfermeras y soldados todos ellos con una mision, con la tarea de pelear por sus creencias ya fueran medicas o patriotas,lo triste era ver que realmente el no tenia ninguna mision y su unico deber era cuidar de Susana la ilusion que lo hizo salir del colegio san Pablo para buscar su propio camino se habian vuelto tan debiles y tan invalidas como la mujer que tenia en frente, con la mirada perdida revivia todos esos sentimientos.

-Terry, Terry ..... estas bien?

-Si, lo siento Susi- bajo la mirada resignandose a volver a su realidad.

-Que te sucede? Estas distante,

-Solo estoy un poco cansado, pero que me decias de la terapia?

-Terry soy tu prometida vamos a casarnos, tenme un poco de confianza

-No es nada Susi, solo estoy un poco ancioso por el estreno que se acerca.

-No Terry a pesar de que nunca hablas conmigo yo te conozco y tu mirada no es por los nervios de un estreno, tu mirada es triste.

-No es nada Susi, solo estoy un poco ancioso por el estreno que se acerca.

-No Terry a pesar de que nunca hablas conmigo yo te conozco y tu mirada no es por los nervios de un estreno, tu mirada es triste.

-Susi – comenzo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de romper un poco el hielo que lo rodeaba cuando de su prometida se trataba- hoy vi a un grupo de soldados que se enbarcaban al frente, y vi en ellos algo que a mi se me a ido.

- A.... que te refieres? Que podrias tu desear de alguien que se va a una guerra, cuando tu tienes todo el exito asegurado en la profesion que haz elegido?

-Presisamente Susi, lo que yo hago no tiene ningun uso, esos soldados van a defenser a sus naciones , luchan por una justicia y yo solo juego en el escenario a matar con justicia.

-Entiendo – dijo con una voz temblorosa, temiendo a donde la llevaria esta conversacion- pero es que no eres ..feliz?

-No se trata de ser feliz, el exito de mi actuacion me enorgullese pero creo que hay cosas mas importantes que hacer en este momento.

-Que me estas queriendo decir? – pregunto cuando su cuerpo ya estaba temblando por la respuesta que anticipaba.

-Susana, yo te he dado mi palabra y me casare contigo, pero quiero que comprendas que en estos momentos mi instinto me lleva a cumplir una necesidad que me ha surgido, cuando vuelva nos casaremos.

Susana ya no pudo contestar pues se convulcionaba por el llanto y el dolor que le causaba el pensar en separase del hombre que amaba y lo que era aun peor la posibilidad de perderlo, Terry se hacerco para en algo parecido a un abraso tratar de consolarla, la Sra. Marlow hizo su aparicion corriendo al ver a su hija en ese estado.

-Pero Terruce que le ha hecho a mi hija? - Le reclamo en un grito, haciendo que Susana reaccionara y pudiera dejar el llanto un poco de lado, sabia que tendria que intervenir para proteger a su prometido.

-Por favor mama, esto es algo entre Terry y yo, dejanos.

-pero Susana, mira como estas no me pidas que los deje, Terruce le exijo una explicacion.

Terry ya habia retrocedido unos pasos y se anima a mantener su decision firme, ya habia hecho lo mas dificil, decirle a Susana que se iria y no se casaria con ella por el momento, almenos ganaria un poco mas de tiempo, aun no sabia para que pero al menos ganaria tiempo.

-Le he dicho a Susana que me enlistare a la guerra y tendremos que posponer la boda hasta que yo regrese.

-Se ha vuelto loco Terruce? Usted no puede marcharse asi y dejar a Susana sola.

-No te entrometas mama, es decision de Terry y yo lo apoyo, ademas no estare sola tu estaras conmigo- su voz era firme su corazon se habia partido en dos, pero aun asi no haria nada que hiciera que Terry rompiera con ella definitivamente, preferia pensar en la esperanza de que el volveria y se casarian a pensar en presionar tanto a su prometido que solo saldria huyendo sin la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

-Gracias por comprender Susi – se acerco para besar su mano y de esa manera sellar su pacto.

-Terry prometeme que volveras a mi y nos casaremos inmediatamente – su actitud era demandante y miraba con fuerza y sin titubeos los azules ojos de su prometido.

Terry se reflejo en los ojos de Susana y su corazon se estrujo al volverse a sentir atrapado en aquella promesa, pero aun asi sabia que en el futuro inmediato se desaria del peso de ver y pensar en Susana todos los dias.

Te doy mi palabra.

Estaba dicho, los preparativos no le tomaron mucho tiempo, para Robert Hataway no fue grato escuchar la noticia, estrenarian en un par de semanas mas y tendria que ensayar a marchas forzadas con el suplemte de su actor protagonista, sinembargo no tenia obscion y lo que realmente lo enfurecia era ver a su amiga llorar por la angustia de ver partir a su hijo, Eleanor Beacker siempre se habia aoyado en Robert durante toda su vida actoral y personal.

continuara.......

Notas .

muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero que les haya interesado, les prometo que no es la copia de ninguna otra historia alomejor tiene tintes similares, pero definitivamente es distinta.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Las trincheras huelen a Muerte**

**Francia**

La llegada a Tierras Francesa fue emocionante por un lado y lleno de miedo por el otro, al desembarcar del buque, Candy y su grupo pudieron ver que el muelle estaba repleto de hombres heridos muchos de ellos con algun miembro mutilado, un poco mas halla se veian feretros cubiertos por banderas americanas o britanicas, todos ellos regresaban a sus paises o lo que quedaba de ellos, ese fue un recivimiento duro, el Dr Johnson apresuro a su grupo a subir a uno de los camiones del ejercito Frances que los llevarian a la estacion del tren y de ahi el tren los conduciria finalmente a l a clinica medica que habian sido asignados como primer instancia, hacia calor para ser los primeros dias de julio, no era hasta agosto que el calor seria de verdad desgastante, casi no soplaba viento y en el ambiente corria un olor indesifrable, el camion se habria paso por unas estrechas calles que lo condujeron hasta la estacion del tren donde se encontraron con mas heridos y soldados ayudando a otros a salir del bagon de donde colgaba una gran bandera blanca con una cruz roja al centro de ella, el recien llegado grupo medico caminaba entre los soldados que descansaban en algunas bancas y otros tantos en el suelo sus ojos se abrian con incredulidad sus labios estaban sellados y sus mentes en blanco el espectaculo no los dejaba pensar, las dos enfermeras caminaban muy cerca una de la otra sintiendo sus corazones latir tan fuerte que por momentos no podian escuchar nada mas que sus propios latidos, caminaban por inercia, hasta que un soldado con los ojos cubiertos por unas vendas choco con la la rubia enfermera que apenas atino a detenerse y tomar por el braso al joven que la habia colapsado.

-Estas bien? – pregunto en un susurro

-si... lo lamento, la lastime srita?

-no yo me disculpo no te vi venir, pero .... te ayudo a llegar algun lado?

-si fuera tan amable, solo busco un lugar donde pueda sentarme.

-Si claro... – Candy volteo a su alrededor no pudiendo encontrar un solo lugar disponible donde conducir al invidente soldado que se aferraba a su braso.

Amy no atino mas que a apurar a su compañera, pues los doctores ya se habian adelantado y no podia verlos mas.

-Candy tenemos que seguir, no podemos detenernos aqui, vamos!

-adelantate , te alcanzo en un momento solo dejame sentarlo en algun lugar.

-Eres enfermera verdad?

-si, como lo sabes?

-Por que otra razon estaria en este infierno una delicada chica.

-Vamos, por aqui...... aqui hay un lugar en el que puedes aguardar mientras preparan los camiones – lo acerco a lo que en un momento fue una jardinera y lo sento.

-Gracias señorita – le sujeto la mano antes de perder total contacto con ella y casi en son de ruego le pidio– tenga mucho cuidado, regrese en una pieza a casa y no deje que los gases quemen sus ojos o exploten sus pulmones, mantengase a salvo.

-No te preocupes estare bien y tu ya pronto estaras en casa.

-Si es un alivio salir de esto y... mi novia me espera nos casaremos muy pronto.

-felicitaciones.

-Y tu.... como es que tu novio te dejo venir aqui?

-yo... yo

-Candy! Candy! Apresurate ya no veo a los demas , vamos! – gritaba desesperada Amy

-si!... tengo que irme, suerte.

Las dos enfermeras caminaban de prisa mientras atropellaban a quienes se pusieran a su paso, en la puerta del bagon los esperaba un furioso Dr. Johnson. que las recibio con un regaño.

-No estamos en la feria señoritas mantengase cerca del grupo.

-lo siento doctor fue mi culpa, me detube a buscar un lugar para un soldado que.....

-Tendra mucho trabajo por hacer srita White, no tiene que comenzar ahora.- sin mas explicacion se adentro al tren y las dos enfermeras lo siguieron en silencio.

El tren parecia no moverse pasaron horas antes de llegar a Paris, por las ventanas solo se apreciaba la campiña tranquila y verde no parecia que a unos kilometros mas adelante se estuvieran librando sangrientas batallas, habian pasado unas horas cuando mas construcciones se dejaron ver Candy se asomo por la ventana y frente a ella solo vio una espectacular torre que se alzaba majestuosa ante sus ojos, la luz del atardecer la pintaba de un dorado intenso.

-Es hermosa! , mira Amy – su compañera se unia al espectaculo, las dos miraban con una gran sonrisa en los labios como dos niñas entrando a una dulceria.

-Es la Torre Eiffel! Es mucho mas imponente en persona. –comentaba uno de los doctores mas jovenes.

-hemos llegado jovenes, la espera termino.-el viejo Dr. cerraba sus ojos mientras alzaba una oracion al cielo el momento de la verdad habia llegado.

Al entrar al Hospital Saint Michell a donde fueron asignados, se encontraron con un gran movimiento de doctores y enfermeras mientras soldados reposaban en el suelo habia sangre por todos lados, los 5 recien llegados parados en la puerta principal no supieron a donde dirigirse, el panorama los dejo estaticos una vez mas como en el muelle al desembarcar, el mayor de los doctores corrio hacia uno de los soldados que tenia mas cerca, trato de hacer un torniquete con su propio uniforme para detener la emorragia en su pierna, Candy reacciono inmediatamente y acudio al lado del Dr. Johnson para asistirlo con otro de los soldados que gritaba de dolor, su herida era aun mayor, sin los instrumentos necesarios seria imposible hacer algo por el, una robusta enfermera de apariencia ruda se acerco a ellos.

-Lamento no darles una mejor bienvenida, como podran darse cuenta estamos en medio de una lluvia de heridos, la ambulancia acaba de traer a un batallon que sufrio un accidente.

-Solo diganos como podemos ayudar?

-En estos momentos solo pueden auxiliarnos en mover a los pasientes a los pabellones contiguos, busquen las camillas que estan en los pasillos.

Sin decir mas las dos enfermeras caminaban entre los soldados heridos, buscando por los pasillos y los pabellones acarreando con ellas las camillas que servian a los doctores para cargar a los soldados y acomodarlos en un gran pabellon que por su apriencia dejaba notar habia sido habitada frecuentemente, interminables horas pasaron desde entonces, corriendo de un lugar a otro, jalando camillas, limpiando heridas, haciendo vendajes y tratando de consolar alguna alma en crisis con solamente una mano como analgesico para controlar el dolor, agotados y sin una gota mas de energia fueron acomodados provisionalmente en celdas que harian las veces de habitacion, estrechas camas que se movian aun mas que el buque en el que habian llegado les sirviria de reposo para descansar unas cuantas horas, Candy comenzaba a sentirse comoda y relajada en el sueño que estaba teniendo, cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba.

-Candy... Candy.... despierta.... Candy

-Que pasa Amy? Duerme un poco mas

-No Candy, la jefa de enfermeras nos espera en su oficina, una chica vino a avisarnos, levantate.

-Pero si no hemos dormido nada, que hora es?

No lo se Cany. Pero sera mejor que nos demos prisa.

-Esta bien ya me levanto.

-date prisa.

Las dos recien llegadas hacian su aparicion derrapando en la sala de enfermeras. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellas dejando ver sus miradas avergonzadas.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde fue mi culpa - se adelanto a decir Candy bajando la mirada, sin mas, la enfermera a cargo se dejo escuchar.

-Les agradezco su ayuda de ayer tomando en cuenta que recien llegaban y venian agotadas del viaje, sinembargo no es aceptable llegar tarde por descanzar unos minustos mas, los heridos no esperan.

Las dos recien llegadas solo atinaron a bajar la mirada y tornar sus mejillas en rojo intenso.

-Muy bien señoritas, sere breve se necesitan enfermeras en los hospitales moviles, se estan preparando algunos avances militares y ciertamente abra bajas, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, partiran dos equipos de aqui, el equipo 1 ira a Arras, el equipo 2 incluyendo a las enfermeras recien llegadas iran a Ypres, los camiones estana afuera no demoren un minuto mas, en marcha.

Amy y Candy se miraron con sorpresa sin poder moverse , no esperaban ver accion en los hospiales moviles tan pronto.

-Srita White, srita Sullivan, algun problema? – las desperto la gruesa voz de la enfermera jefe.

-No ninguno – contestaron al unisono.

-El camion las espera.

Las dos comenzron a dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta principal, un poco agobiadas sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando.

-No tendriamos que habisarle al Dr Johnson y a los otros? – preguntaba Candy con cierta inocencia.

-No lo creo, ellos se encargaran de avisarles en donde estamos y ya escuchaste que no hay tiempo que perder. – sonaba la voz de Amy un tanto agitada en una mescla de temor y excitacion.

Un joven alto de tez mas bien bronceada, grandes ojos verde olivo , enfundado en un uniforme azul con una banda blanca de las cruz roja atado en su brazo derecho las miraba divertido y con una mueca de burla en la cara se acerco a ellas cortando su paso.

-Asi que ustedes son la nueva adquicion, escuche que las Americanas son muy dormilonas y por eso llegan tarde a sus asignaciones.- les sentencio en un ademan de quien todo lo sabe y una sorisa burlona, que lo hacia ver sinicamente interesante.

-Escuchaste mal.... las Americanas hemos venido a rescatarlos de este infierno.- le dijo Candy indignada.

-mmmmh! Eso tendre que comprobarlo y tal vez me conforme con que me rescates a mi. – contesto colocando su mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo, acercandose peligrosamente a la rubia enfermera.

-Pero que engreido, no creo que tengas tanta suerte....

-pero todavia siguen aqui? La interrumpio la gruesa voz de la enfera jefe.

-nosotras... nosotras estabamos.- comenzo a responder titubeante la rubia.

-Estaban un poco confundidas entre los camiones y parece que el equipo de Ypres ya partio.

-Dios mio lo unico que me faltaba ......-la enfermera jefe miro a Candy y Amy con reprobacion – Steffano por favor asegurate que suban al camion contigo tendre que modificar el papeleo y tendre que avisar a otro hospital que mande mas gente a Ypres, espero que una situacion como esta no se vuelva a repetir, Steffano por favor encargate de ellas.....- se retiro la gruesa enfermera no sin antes mirarlas con un dejo de molestia.

-Por favor señoritas, por aquí siganme, no hagamos esperar mas a su grupo.

-Eres un descarado, si eres tu el que nos detuvo.....- lo encaraba Candy haciendo un berrinche, y siguiendo sus pasos.

Al llegar al camion aseguro la lona que cerraba la parte trasera donde ya habian abordado las 12 enfermeras y los 5 doctores que eran parte del equipo asignado al hospital movil en Arras.

-Pero que haces?, no te haz percatado que nosotras no hemos subido al camion. - Se acerco Candy al joven jalandolo de un brazo.

-Ustedes dos recibiran trato especial de bienvenida y viajaran conmigo en la cabina – su sonrisa era encantadora y hacia ver su rostro mas dulce e irresistiblemente varonil todo al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar la puerta delantera del camion Amy empujo a candy por delante para que tomara el asiento junto al conductor, era una año mayor que Candy, pero nunca habia tenido ninguna convivencia con otros chicos , su unico contacto con el sexo opuesto era con los doctores y ellos a pesar de lo que se decia no tenian tanto contacto con las enfermeras, no era la clase de chica timida sinembargo se sentia intimidada por los jovenes de su edad especialmente cuando eran sinicamente coquetos.

-Veamos, sus balijas las pondremos detras de los asientos – decia mientras acomodaba las dos pequeñas balijas que las enfermeras cargaban consigo, tomo su lugar y paso su mano por su frente para secar las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban copiosamente, con una amplia sonrisa voltio a ver a sus dos bellas tripulantes y guiñendo un ojo puso el camion en marcha – aqui vamos.

-Espero que no nos mates – continuo Candy con la battalla que habian dejado en pausa.

-Oh No! .. no temas por eso preciosa, no tengo planeado hacer eso...almenos en este viaje, no hasta descubrir como es que una hermoa americana me rescatara.- terminaba su frase regalandole una mas de esas sonrisas que sabia hacia latir corazones con mas prisa.

-pues me temo que tendras que esperar un largo tiempo.- le replicaba Candy mientras comenzaba a pelear con sus rizos para recogerlos en una coleta bajo su cofia.

-OK veamos, la señorita no se quedo dormida, pero no tuvo tiempo de recoger su rizos? mmmmh – retaba a su compañera de asiento con una sonrisa burlona.

Candy se sonrojo y por primera vez desde que empezo la batalla verbal no supo que decir- no fue por quedarme dormida es solo que .....

-mm ya veo y es por la misma causa que brincaste el primer boton y preferiste comenzar con el segundo del uniforme ?, o es que asi se abotonan las camisas en America?.

Mas roja que una manzana Candy bajo la mirada para ver el deastre que era su uniforme y asi se habia presentado frente a la enfermera jefe y habia estado sosteniendo toda esa " conversacion " con su contrincante.

-Aparte de dormilona, como es que debo llamarte?

-mi nombre es Candince White, pero puedes llamarme Candy.

-yo soy Steffano, y puedes llamarme cuando quieras...- le guiñaba un ojo mientras con su dedo indice le tocaba la punta de la naris.

-Eres un atrevido.....- le contestaba Candy indignada

-Y esos bellos ojos tienen nombre?

-Oh!.....- Mas roja que un tomate, y en apenas un susurro alcanzo a contestar – Amy...mi nombre es Amy.

Steffano estallo en sonora carcajada mirando a sus pasajeras – valla valla, pero que timidas son las Americanas he!, no crei tener ese efecto en ellas.

-Pero de que hablas el unico efecto que tienes es el de un dolor de cabeza, y no somos nada timidas.

-Ya veo, que aparte de dormilona eres una parlanchina.

- no soy ninguna parlanchina.... es mas no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra.

-ok ok no te enojes Candy, y dime que hacen unas chicas tan lindas en un lugar como este?, deberian estar asistiendo a bailes y conquistando nobles.

-Y.. que te parece que hacemos?, somos enfermeras y venimos a cumplir con nuestro deber. – " conquistando nobles " habia dicho, pero si eso no le funcionaba a ella, ni siquiera habia podido retener al unico noble que amaria en su vida. – y tu que es lo que haces aqui?

-Buscando una chica casadera a la que pueda hacer Sra. Rossini y algo me dice que estoy por encontrarla – su voz insinuaba e invitaba.

-Te crees irresistible...eh!

-Te lo parezco...?

-Eres imposible....

-Jajajjaja .. vamos enojona....que te puedo decir soy chofer, camillero, enfermero, mensajero y un poco de todo para la CCRI.

-Eso quiere decir que tu no peleas en las batallas?.

-Con un rifle en la mano quieres decir?, no, las balas no son lo mio, prefiero estar a salvo detras de las tincheras y enamorar enfermeras.

-No te tomas nada en serio...... y por que no peleas te da miedo?

-No es miedo, simplemente prefiero luchar desde mi propia trinchera, hacen falta tantas manos afuera como adento de las batallas y yo prefiero que sea desde afuera, ademas no quiero arruinar esta imagen.

-Oh por Dios, es imposible hablar contigo. – suspiraaba Candy mientras veia a su companera de aciento entregada a su suenos, el cansancio, la habia vencido. Ella siguio haciendo un poco de compañia al vanidoso chico que tenia al lado, en una platica que fue desde abiertos coqueteos hasta dramaticas y detalladas anegdotas de batallas de las que el joven habia sido testigo. Asi pasaron horas hasta que Candy no resistio mas y se rindio ante su propio cansancio por la falta de sueño en la noche anterios.

A causa del movimiento del camino Candy termino apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de asiento quien sonrio para sus adentros, admirando la belleza de la joven enfermera. Solo unas horas fueron suficientes para sentirse conquistado por el impetuoso y alegre caracter de esa rubia de cabellos rizados, sin peder la atencion del camino, contemplo la cara del cuerpo inerte que ya hacia durmiendo sobre su hombro y se sintio atraido por su pequeña naris respingada, cubierto de una lluvia de pecas y unos labios delgados pero bien delineados de un color rojo carmin, sus largas y espezas pestañas que resguardaban esos enormes luceros verde esmeralda, era sin duda una chica muy interesante, alguien que queria tener cerca y conocer lo mejor posible, sabia que tendria tiempo suficiente para conocerla pues despues de todo la suerte le sonreia al ponerlos en el mismo grupo medico, el seria el chofer, camillero , mensajero lo que fuera necesario para ese grupo, donde ellos fueran el iria con ellos, por lo pronto la suerte lo habia llevado a ella y el se encargaria de estar aun mas cerca.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la mañana cuando el camion del grupo medico hacia su llegada al campamento, los doctores y las enfermeras se apeaban para estirar las piernas y ser conducidos a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña que servirian de dormitorios en las horas que tuvieran de descanso, Candy y Amy eligieron un par de camastros uno al lado del otro, ahora mas que nunca serian inseparables, el campamento estaba tranquilo se localizaban a 10 kilometros de Arras donde ya se habian librado sangrientas batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, por el mometo este batallon tan solo estaba en posicion de reserva y aunque en espera de ver accion, aun estaban en tranquilidad, habian habilitado una pequeña tienda para las 10 enfermeras una para los 5 doctores y en medio los dos ya hacia una tienda mas grande que haria las veces de hospital a unos metros de la unidad medica se encontraban las tiendas del batallon junto al arcenal y mucho mas lejos las trincheras ya estaban preparadas para esperar al enemigo. todos las tareas eran realizadas entre ellos, ahora que habian llegado las enfermeras serian ellas las que se encargarian de preparar algunos alimentos, los soldados tomaban turnos para realizar sus guardias y vigilar los alrededores no permitirian ser sorprendidos por el enemigo, el calor aumentaba y comenzaba a ser agobiante, por las noches el aire apenas soplaba sin lograr refrescar lo necesario, el agua era un elemento aun mas presiado en esos momentos, las enfermeras trataban de mantener una reserva en su tienda de campana, esa tarde Candy se habia ofrecido a traer un balde de agua del pozo que los abastecia, cuando se disponia a regresar con el balde al tope aparecio de la nada junto a ella la sonrisa de Steffano.

-Pero princesa tu no debes de hacer estas cosas, solo llamame y sere tu esclavo – le sonreia mientras le quitaba de las manos el balde.

-gracias, pero no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo no necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero hasta cuando dejaras de pelearme, ya me disculpe contigo por llamarte dormilona.

-Esta bien te dare una tregua. – le sonreia Candy, mientras caminaban hasta su tienda.

-gracias hasta aqui estara bien yo la metere a la tienda.

-es un placer princesa y si necesitas algo mas sabes que sere tu esclavo. – le guino un ojo y se alejo sonriendole.

Candy lo miro alejarse y entro en la tienda donde las otras enfermeras platicaban y pasaban el tiempo esperando con tension los acontecimientos que habrian de presentarse, cuando el sol se despidio y las fogatas comenzaron arder tanto doctores como soldados se reunian para refrescarse y platicar de las estrategias y avances de los aliados a la vez que pasaban una botella de brandy de mano en mano y las barajas hacian su aparicion.

Candy habia salido de la tienda para sentir un poco de la brisa nocturna, era su segunda semana en ese lugar y se preguntaba porque esa noche se sentiria en tanta calma cuando a unos kilometros de ahi estallaban los cañones, esa mañana habian visto algunas aeronaves sobrevolar el area,era evidente que esa tranquilidad estaba a punto de ser quebrantada,por ahora solo podia disfrutar el despejado cielo que estaba sorprendentemente estrellado, cuando su mirada bajo a recorrer el campamento se encontro con un grupo de soldados y medicos que jugaban y bebian junto a la luz de una fogata entre ellos estaba Steffano ese joven que no habia parado de coquetearle y llenarla de atenciones, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba aun cuando algo inesperado sucedia el aparecia de la nada para auxiliarla, era amable con todos y en el campamento le tenian un gran estima, especialmente entre las enfermeras tenia un gran exito pues era un chico simpatico y buenmozo mas de una le coqueteaba descaradamente sinembargo el parecia no ser mas o menos amable que con los demas, pero para Candy siempre tenia un piropo y sus atenciones ivan mas halla de su amabilidad, como esa tarde que le habia traido una barra de chocolate solo a ella cuando habia regresado de recoger los suministros y las medicinas que habian sido emviadas desde Paris,ese tipo de delicias eran escasas en aquellos momentos, mas de una vez lo habia descubierto mirandola y cuando sus ojos se encontraban era ella quien terminaba desviando la mirada pues el lejos de fingir le regalaba la mejor de sus sonrisas, en ese momento ella tambien se habia pillado contemplando su cuerpo y descubriendo los minimos detalles de su varonil semblante.

-es guapo, no? - la sorprendio Amy absorta en plena contemplacion del Italiano.

-Quien? – trato de fingir, pero el rubor de sus mejillas ya la habian delatado.

-necesito decir su nombre? O con que te diga que tu mas fiel admirador basta.

-de que hablas?

-Candy por dios no te hagas la inocente, si desde que te vio en el hospital en Paris, ese Italiano no ha dejado de poner sus ojos en ti.

-el es asi con todos, cuantas veces no te ha ayudado a servir los platos o a las demas chicas.

-Si, pero a ninguna nos ha traido chocolates ni tampoco nos ha dejado flores en nuestras camas ni nos acarrea el agua, tampoco somos sus princesas y menos aun suspira cuando nos ve.

-Que cosas dices...- no pudo dejar de ruborizarse una vez mas.

-No desaproveches esta oportunidad es un buen chico y muy buenmozo, eso sin mencionar que esta loco por ti, Candy nadie te espera en Chicago y el amor llega en los momentos menos imaginables, no lo dejes pasar, tienes derecho a ser feliz.

-que cosas dices Amy ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Y que esperas? Piensalo amiga, te espero adentro no te desveles mucho- dijo su amiga regresando a la tienda y a su cama.

La mente de Candy se vio invadida por las palabras de su amiga "es un buen chico" "tienes derecho a ser feliz", no habia considerado la posibilidad de reencontrarse con el amor y menos aun si ese amor no tenia el nombre de cierto noble ingles, sinembargo ese mismo noble ingles le habia hecho prometer que seria feliz, tal vez el ya era feliz al lado de Susana, ademas ese viaje lo habia emprendido buscando olvidar el pasado y reconstruir un futuro, era muy pronto para tomar una decision pero se habria una esperanza de soltar el doloroso pasado.

Sus pensamientos la habian sometido a una clase de hipnosis pues no vio cuando Steffano se paro de su asiento y se dirigio a ella, la habia observado desde que salio de la tienda y desde entonces la vigilo con sutiles e inadvertibles miradas.

-Buenas noches señorita enfermera!

Candy dio un brinco que la hizo tambalearse de la silla en la que se habia sentado al escuchar la melodiosa voz.

-Steffano!, buenas noches no te oi llegar.

- si ya veo que te quedaste dormida aqui sentada, que tu cama no es comoda?

para tu informacion no estaba dormida!, solo disfrutaba la noche y admiraba las estrellas.

- si es una linda noche, aunque yo prefiero admirar tus ojos que son luceros aun mas hermosos que los que brillan halla arriba.

-Steffano no comiences con tus coqueterias que conmigo no funcionaran.

- o no? Y que si funcionaria?

Candy no estaba acostumbrada a los coqueteos directos, Terry era el unico que habia practicado ese lenguaje con ella pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde ese verano, asi que no sabiendo como contestar a ese juego, prefirio cambiar el tema.

- estubiste tomando, hueles a alcohol...

-un par de tragos, quieres que te consiga un poco?

-claro que no!, con un miembro de la cruz roja tomando es suficiente....

- si te molesta no volvere a probar una gota de brandy, - la miraba intensamente sus ojos aceitunados se grababan de memoria los rizos que caian sobre su frente , la expresion de sus brillantes ojos verdes y el rubor que cubrian sus mejillas causado por el estupor de la noche sus labios rojo carmin apenas pintaban una sonrisa nerviosa.

-eso te haria mucho bien, el alcohol solo sirve para limpiar las heridas.

-asi sera entonces, tu mandas...estas hermosa esta noche Candy...

Su nerviosismo comenzo a ser mas notorio, se estaba quedando sin respuestas el calor de la noche abrumaba aun mas sus pensamientos, pues apesar de que habia querido mostrar indiferencia Amy la habia hecho enfrentar sus propios sentimientos y los detalles y atenciones que habia recibido del italiano no le eran indiferentes, Steffano tenia una alma transparente y sincera, se mostraba cual era sinembargo a ella le habia mostrado una parte dulce y amorosa que no compartia para las otras chicas y quienes lo conocian de mas tiempo habian hecho notar lo distinto que se comportaba con ella, pero ... no estaba lista para lidiar con esos sentimientos ahora, era muy pronto.

-Creo que es muy tarde y debo retirarme..

Su intensa mirada cambio por una mucho mas dulce.

-si, es una muy buena idea, ya es tarde y hay muchos soldados con varios tragos encima y no me gustaria que te molestaran, por que tendria que exponerme a un mal golpe y ademas prefiero tener solo amigos aqui, no me gustaria un enemigo con un rifle en una noche de batalla, los ojos de Candy se abrieron aun mas por lo que oia. Solo atino a despedirse nuevamente.

-que pases buena noche Steffano

-tu tambien princesa, - se agacho para tomar su mano y besarla – que sueñes conmigo.

El sentir sus suaves y calidos labios en su mano la estremecieron de pies a cabeza, sorpresivamente ese joven comezaba a entrar en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos sin pedir permiso, no atino a decir o hacer nada mas que sonreir y entrar a su tienda para recostarse y caer en un torbellino de sentimientos que no sabia como comenzar a desifrar.

La mañana siguiente comenzo como de cosumbre, las enfermeras se levantaban de sus camastros y despues de hacer sus camas, vestian sus uniformes para salir de su tienda y comenzar a atizar el fuego y comenzar a correr las primeras tazas de cafe, Candy fue la primera en salir terminando de recoger sus rebeldes rizos en una coleta, se encamino a la improvisada area que habia sido asignada como "cocina", el fuego ya estaba listo y algunos soldados hacian su aparicion esperando ver alguna bebida que les quitara los malestares que les habia dejado el brandy de la noche anterios.

-Buenos Dias Candy, hay algo de cafe?

-Buenos Dias Henry, todavia no, pero enseguida lo preparo.

Tomo el balde basio y salio a toda velocidad hasta el pozo de agua, donde encontro a Steffano con el dorso desnudo lavando su cara, Candy freno su andar ante tal espectaculo, los brazos del Italiano eran musculosos y su pecho era amplio y fuerte, su abdomen estaba marcado por cada musculo, el agua le daba ese toque humedo haciendolo ver aun mas atractivo, no era como los otros chicos que habia visto, seria por que el era 3 o 4 años mayor que ella. Steffano advirtio su presencia y corrio a ella quitandole el balde para sumergirlo en le pozo y sacarlo lleno, uno de los soldados se acerco a ellos dirigiendose a Candy.

-Vine a ayudarte con ese balde Candy...

-No te molestes Henry, yo lo llevare.

-Steffano sabes que te aprecio pero estas monopolizando a Candy

-Mi deber es atender al grupo medico pertenezco a la crus roja, lo olvidas?

-Si pero no exageres, yo puedo llevar eso.

-No te preocupes por ella yo me encargare, anda ve a ver que puede utilizar Helen tal vez necesiten mas madera para el fuego.

-Alguno de los chicos puede..........

-Basta, no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de los dos – dio un paso arrebatando el balde de las manos del Italiano – y tu ponte tu uniforme, no debes andar desnudo por todo el camapamento.

-Pero que chica!.........- se escucho la voz de Henry y la risa de Steffano.

"_Pero Candy en que estabas pensando, para decir algo asi"_ se recriminaba mientras caminaba de regreso con un pesado balde de agua, debio dejar que alguno de ellos lo llevara, pero la presencia de Steffano semidesnudo la estaba inquietando demasiado, y lo pero detodo lo habia habia hecho evidente. Llego a la cocina mas roja de lo usual y sudando hasta mojar su frente.

-Pero Candy que te sucede? , por que estas tan roja? Y ....sudando – pregunto Helen que movia sin parar una holla desbordante de avena,

-es el calor...... y este balde pesa mucho.....- se habria paso engtre Amy que preparaba los tarros para servir la avena y Natasha que ordenaba lo que habia dejado la noche anterior.

-toma un poco de agua..... hubieras dejado que alguien mas te ayudara.... donde esta Steffano cuando se le necesita, es un aragan – terciaba Ruth, una enfermera de edad madura.

El italiano llegaba a la escena con una camisa a medio abotonar.

-donde te metes?...... Candy ha tenido que cargar el agua desde el pozo. – le reclamaba Ruth mas que preguntarle.

-de hecho..... –comenzaba a explicar Steffano divertido al ver la cara de Candy que derramo parte del agua cuando ella misma decicio interrumpirlo.

-No importa ya..... mejor demonos prisa que ya todos deben estar hambrientos - las otras enfermeras mas jovenes se miraron entre si sonriendo, advirtiendo que algo habia sucedido entre esos dos y por el modo de actuar de Candy y la sonrisa picara de el habia sido algo tan bochornoso que aun tenia a Candy sonrojada y sudorosa por algo mas que el estupor veraniego.

El dia paso como de costumbre solo que ahora las enfermeras mas jovenes tenian algo en que entretenerse al ver a Steffano mirando a Candy, guiñandole el ojo o enviandole besos y a esta ultima sonrojandose y fingir indiferencia, evito tener contacto con el todo el dia, pretexto tener dolor de cabeza y estubo en la tienda de campaña la mayor parte del dia, aprovechando para preparar las cartas que mandaria a America en la primera oportunidad que hubiera recoleccion de correo, La tarde comezo a caer y el sol desaparecia en el horizonte cuando Candy cerraba el ultimo sobre,

A quien le escribes con tanto fervor, algun admirador en America?. – le preguntaba Helen, con el ancia de averiguar si le dejaria el camino libre con Steffano a quien habia perseguido por mas tiempo del que esa americana habia tomado para enlistarse, ya habian pasado 3 años desde que la guerra habia comenzado y ella y Steffano habian estado en el mismo equipo medico por el ultimo año y medio, pero el nunca le habia prestado mas atencion que a los demas incluyendo los soldados.

-a mi familia y algunos amigos. –contesto recelosa.

-Vamos Helen, Candy solo tiene un admirador y ese es Italiano y esta halla afuera esperando verla salir de esta tienda, date por vencida – le contesto Natasha, gozando por los celos de su amiga, habia tratado de convencerlal que el no estaba interezada en el, pero Helen simplemente no se daba por vencida.

-Chicas el es todo suyo, yo vine por motivos diferentes a encontrar admiradores o novios – les contesto Candy tomando sus sobres y disponiendose a Salir de la tienda para despositar sus cartas junto al correo que seria recogido en un dia o dos mas, se aseguro de llevar consigo a Amy que se divertia con toda la escena.

Al salir de la tienda reparo en el tiempo que le habia tomado escribir esas cartas, habia buscado las palabras necesarias para tanquilizar a Albert y las dos mujeres que amaba del Hogar de Pony, asi como trataba de impulsar a Archie y Annie de seguir adelante con sus planes y no pospusieran ningun suceso importante para esperar su regreso, la vida tenia que seguir su curso, asi como ella trataba de que la suya continuara.

El ambiente se sentia tenso, los soldados no sostenian botellas de brandy y por el contrario todos estaban en posicion de alerta la calma que se habia respirado en otros atredeceres se habia esfumado.

-que sucedera Amy? –pregnto a su amiga como si ella pudiera darle una respuesta, no noto que Amy se comenzaba a tensar y los musculos de su cara no pudieron moverse para darle una respuesta.

Candy no se percato de su amiga pues era testigo de un grupo de soldados que corrian en direccion al campamento con cara de terror.

VIENEN......PARA ACA.....LOS ALEMANES ......YA .......ESTAN .....AQUI.! – gritaba uno de ellos con la voz sofocada por la carrera que habia corrido desde su puesto de vigilancia hasta el campamento.

Todos los soldados salieron corriendo tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron a sus posiciones en las trincheras, no habia tiempo que perder los cañones estaban preparados, aunque no eran suficiente ante el poderio del armamneto Aleman.

Candy y Amy se mantuvieron estaticas ante tal alarma no supieron que hacer sus piernas no respondian, Steffano llego corriendo ante ellas, sujetando a Candy por los hombros.

-ha llegado el mometo, reunance con las demas y mantenganse juntas, no te angusties pequeña yo te protegere.... las protegere- se corrigio al ver el terror en los ojos de Amy.

-vamos chicas, avisen a las demas..... Candy! - Tuvo que sacudirla un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

-Si... si claro – repetia pero no era capaz de moverse, hasta que Amy tomo su mano y jalandola de prisa regresaron a la tienda, sin lograr finalizar la tarea que las habia hecho abandonar la tienda minutos antes, Candy avento los sobres de sus cartas sobre la cama sujeto tirante sus rizos en una coleta y se dispuso a salir para tomar su lugar junto a las demas enfermeras y el cuerpo medico.

-Ruth, Amy y candy me asistiran a mi – comenzaba a dirigir el mayor de los doctores con voz segura y sin rastro de nerviosismo o anciedad.

-Helen, Natasha y Michelle se quedaran con el Dr Mediterran.- termino de organizar los grupos medicos para concluir con su ultima asignacion – Steffano manten la ambulancia lista y trae contigo un par de soldados que iran a las trincheras a mi señal.

-Si Doctor Shartoff.- el italiano salio corrriendo a terminar de preparar su cometido.

La mirada de Candy corrio tras de el siguiendo cada movimiento, su corazon se estrujaba al pensar que Steffano iria hasta las trincheras para asistir a los soldados caidos, jamas imagino que en su posicion de chofer de la cruz roja tendria que arriesgar su vida como cualquier otro soldado, solo que sin un arma para defenderse, sin percatarse de que su angustia era ya visible, Amy la rodeo con su braso para consolarla.

-no te preocupes Candy el estara bien. – Candy se sentia sino mas relajada si apoyada por la calida sonrisa de su amiga.

-El sabe cuidarse siempre lo hace. – se hacerco Helen tratndo de animar a su colega y asi misma.

Todos en la carpa medica comenzaron a preparar bandejas con agua trapos limpios para las heridas y algodones con alcohol, el clasico instrumental medico de los hospitales moviles de aquellos dias ya estaban preparados sobre la mesa para ser utilizados.

Steffano entro a la tienda y con voz fuerte se dirigio al Dr. Shartoff

-Todo esta listo Dr. Tengo 5 hombre esperando en la ambulancia para avanzar a su orden.

A lo lejos las luces de una batalla comenzaron a iluminar la noche que apenas llegaba, el estruendo de un cañon resono en sus oidos.

-bien, acerquence lentamente y espera el llamado del sargento, no te anticipes como la otra vez, no quiero perder al mejor de mis hombres,- palmeo su espalda, apreciaba al jovenn italiano y lo ultimo que queria era verlo caido.

En su velos camino al camion ambulancia Candy salio a su paso, con la cara palida y a punto de soltar una lagrima.

-cuidate por favor.

La cara de Steffano era de seriedad y tencion nunca antes vista por Candy, sinembargo su rostro cambio a una dulce sonrisa cuando vio la angustia en los ojos de su enfermera favorita.

-lo hare, no te preosupes volvere por ti – le dio un beso en la frente y corrio a la ambulancia para iniciar su lento camino a las trincheras.

A lo lejos Helen veia la escena, habia perdido su batalla y sabia que tendria que hacerse a un lado para dejar que el hombre al que amaba fuera feliz, despues de todo su rival era una buena chica.

El resplandor que se veia a los lejos incrementaba su intencidad y el retumbar de los cañones se dejaban escuchar en menos interbalos de tiempo, la tierra se movia bajo sus pies y la ambulancia regresaria pronto con los primeros heridos......

**Paris**

El camino hasta europa habia sido cansado, pero definitivamente agradecia no haber pasado por Inglaterra, no era un lugar que le trajera presisamente buenos recuerdos, habian pasado ya algunos años desde que el puerto de Southhampton lo habia visto partir con amargura pero tambien con una balija llena de sueños e ilusiones, que logro alcanzar pero todo se habia venido abajo por un desafortunado incidente que dejo entrar a su vida las pesadas cadenas que lo ataban a Susana, ahora buscaba algo que lo reviviera y lo trajera de vuelta a la vida y la ilusion, no sabia aun como encontraria eso en las trincheras de la guerra o frente a los cañones de los enemigos, pero de igual forma ahi estaba entrando a la hermosa ciudad de Paris para integrarse a su batallon, hacia calor los veranos europeos siempre habian sido muy calientes y ese verano se sentia particularmente agobiante seria el uniforme o la adrenalina que hacia su aparicion frecuentemente o una combinacion de ambas.

Terry caminaba por las calles parisinas buscando la oficina militar que enlistaba su nombre, al dar la vuelta y encontrarse con la Rue Soufflott vio salir del hospital Sant Michell a un grupo de enfermeras y doctores que abordaban camiones con una gran manta y una enorme cruz roja cubriendolos por completo, mas resagados caminaba un joven con dos enfermeras a las que abrio la puerta delantera de la cabina para despues tomar su lugar y emprender la marcha. Terry suspiro, evocando la imagen de una rubia enfermera a la que pensaba a salvo en Chicago, al entrar a la oficina militar registro su nombre e inmediatamente lo harian viajar con otros recien reclutados con destinos a Ypres, se esperaba que en cuestion de dias se desatara una feros contienda entre los dos frentes.

Las tiendas de campaña ya estaban puestas, un buen numero de soldados tomaban relevos en las trincheras, no sabian en que momento comensaria el ataque, cuestion de dias o tal vez horas, el ambiente era tenso y todo tipo de platicas se dejaban escuchar, desde el soldado que emocionado evocaba a su novia hasta el que ansiaba ver accion, el melancolico joven de ojos azules se sento en el suelo tratando de evadir el lodo que habia dejado la lluvia del dia anteior, se limitaba a observar, no tenia el mas minimo interes de participar en ninguna platica su caracter uraño seguia siendo su sello personal, con la mirada perdida y practicamente inmobil no se percato cuando otro soldado un par de años mayor que el tomo el riesgo de sentarse a su lado y encender un cigarro.

-quieres uno? – le ofrecio la cajetilla, Terry lo dudo un poco para al final tomar uno.

-Gracias.

-Ian Boutwaker – le extendio su mano, en son de saludo.

-Terruce Granchester.

-Ingles?

-Si

Sentados en ese rincon pasaron las horas, su charla fue casi nula, sin embargo la compañia silenciosa sirvio para relajar la tension.

Vieron accion en los dias siguienes pero el oponente no dio gran resistencia, era como si solamente hubieran luchado contra algun batallon resagado en el camino, no hubo bajas significativas, solamente algunos heridos que fueron atendidos por los medicos y enfermeras del hospital ambulante, Terry habia acudido a la carpa medica por un poco de alcohol para curar algunos raspones que se habia hecho al saltar una sanja y caer esptrepitosamente del otro lado.

-Permitame ayudarle soldado – se acerco una peliroja de grandes ojos grises y timida sonrisa, su respingada naris estaba cubierta por pecas y sus palidos labios eran apenas una silueta.

-no se moleste señorita es solo un raspon. – su respuesta era amable pero impersonal.

Todos los heridos estan ya atendidos permitame curar sus raspones.

Terry no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y totalmente arrepentido de haber ido a buscar ese simple algodon con alcohol, debio solo labarse y ventilar un poco su "herida".

-Creo que sobreviviras – le sonreia Ian a sus espaldas, aparecio para divertirse un poco con la escena que presencio entre los timidos avances de la enfermera y la incomodidad del soldado.

Habia estado inspeccionando la gravedad de los soldados para reportarlos al sargento, pues el era su hombre de confianza, cuando vio al joven Grandchester ser abordado por una de las enfermeras que no habia dejado de observarlo desde el dia que llego.

-si eso mismo creo yo, los Alemanes necesitan mas de lo que mostraron para terminar con este Ingles. – bromeaba Terry, mirando a Ian, sinembargo fue la enfermera quien se sintio aludida por el humor del joven que curaba.

-Tu tambien eres Ingles? – grito con cierta alegria.

-Parece que el club comienza a agrandarse Thelma, ya somos tres, entre tantos americanos. –la enfermera sonreia mientras seguia atendiendo el raspon de su paciente como si de una delicada operacion se tratase.

El ruido de un motor que se acercaba se dejo oir muy cerca de ellos.

-parece que han llegado los refuerzos....los dejo tengo que dar este reporte al sargento.

-yo ire contigo – tardo mas en decir esa frase que en levantarse y caminar detras de Ian – le agradesco senorita.

Thelma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues en menos de un minuto los dos soldados habian desaparecido.

Un camion habia llegado con refuerzos la mayoria de ellos Americanos recien llegados, desendieron y fueron recibidos por el sargento quien les explico que esa misma noche verian accion, los Alemanes acortarian distancia durante el dia, para cuando la noche callera habrian tomado posiciones y ellos serian el blanco de sus ataques, si eran vencidos el camino a Paris seria acortado de forma importante, sabian que esa batalla seria feros y encarnisada. Uno de los soldados recien llegados caminaba nerviosamente hacia la tienda del sargento, cuando en su camino se atravesaron dos altos y espigados ingleses.

-Grandchester eres tu? – su cara de sorpresa lo dejo boquiabierto.

Terry volteo al escuchar su nombre y aunque su sorpresa fue grande su sonrisa burlona hizo su aparicion rapidamente.

-vaya vaya! Neal Legan, pero que hace un cobarde como tu en este lugar?

-quien lo dice un actorcito de porqueria, aqui las armas son de verdad, no de utileria, lo sabias? – su mirada lo retaba y su voz le decia cuanto lo detestaba.

-eres un imbecil! – las manos de Terry lo levantaron por la solapa.

-el mismo bulgar de siempre, por eso Candy te dejo para comprometerse conmigo.

El simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Candy fue suficiente para que su rostro se transformara y olvidara su objetivo que era golpear a Neal.

-pero que estupides estas diciendo, Candy nunca haria tal cosa ella te odia.

-no creas conocerla, ella ya te olvido y vamos a casarnos.

-Y decidiste venir de luna de miel a Paris. – los ojos de Terry hechaban lumbre, Neal simplemente gozaba con los celos que le producia a ese ingles que tanto odiaba.

-Esto es solo un capricho de Candy y por eso vine para estar con ella.

Terry no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, de todas las barbaridades que habian salido de la boca de Neal, solo una verdad se asomaba, Candy estaba en europa!, estaba en la guerra!.

Volviendo a tomarlo de la solapa con mas fuerza y con voz amenazante le pregunto,

-donde esta Candy? ....contestame....., donde esta?

Con una sonrisa de triunfo lo miro sin decir una sola palbra.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, contestame miserable,- su puño se estrello contra la cara de Neal mandandolo al suelo.

Ian sujeto a Terry de los brasos, habia dejado ir esa riña muy lejos.

-calmate ya Granschester, no te metas en problemas, no vale la pena.

Aun en el suelo Neal siguio su amenasa – no te atrebas a acercarte a ella, o lo lamentaras.

-Eres tu quien lo lamentaras. – no podia contener su furia, queria desintegrarlo por atreverse a decir que Candy se casaria con el, pero lo que lo hizo explotar fue el saber que Candy podria estar en la guerra y no saber en donde.

Ian comprendia ahora por que Terry habia evadido a la hermosa enfermera que deliveradamente habia hecho un acercamiento, existia otra chica y pordria estar en la guerra, lo que significaba que era enfermera de otra forma no habria explicacion para la presencia de una mujer en el frente de batalla. Despues de todo el callado Terruce Grandchester tenia una historia que contar.

Conforme las horas de la noche se hicieron presentes el movimiento se intensifico, los escuadrones tomaron su lugar, Ian habia mantenido a Terry junto a el, para evitar otra pelea y sabia que Grandcherter era un hombre valiente, ya en las trincheras tenian ordenes de comenzar el ataque al primer movimiento del enemigo, se respiraba tension ny miedo, hacia calor el bochorno mantenia los cuerpos de los soldados humedos y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Terry.

-Estas Listo? – con una mano en el hombro de su companero, preguntaba Ian para romper un poco la admosfera de nerviosismo, sin quitar la mirada al frente, por experinecia sabia que la concentracion nunca debia ser perdida y menos aun ser tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo estoy. – fue la seca respuesta de terry, sujetando fuertemente su arma, su mirada fija al frente y su mente luchando por concentrarse en su presente batalla y no en la que tendria que librar despues al saber a Candy en la guerra y tal vez tan cerca de el, tenia que saber donde encontrarla.

Otro grupo de soldados se unia en las trincheras se decia los enemigos venian en mayor numero de lo esperado, llego junto a Ian y Terry un par de soldados mas que corrian deslizandose al interior de la trinchera, Ian dio un rapido vistazo a los refuerzos reconociendo un parde ojos marron, eso no era un buen augurio, el tener juntos a ese par de caballeros traeria una nueva guerra en el interior de la trinchera, pero ya era tarde para ningun cambio pues en cuestion de segundos se dejo escuchar una rafaga de disparos de balas provenientes de las armas enemigas.

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar sus armas, para muchos de ellos era la primera vez que hacian uso de un arma de fuego la adrenalina se vertia a montones desde las trincheras, los cañones hicieron su aparicion, para Terry era la primera vez que sus manos eran las causantes de liberar la bala que mataria a otro joven igual que el, sinembargo el miedo que lo poseia lo hacia apuntar y disparar tan rapido y certero como era capaz, como el muchos jovenes soldados en esa batalla convertian su primer ataque en la mordaz batalla de supervvivencia a la que habian sido sometidos en toda su vida, ya lidirarian despues con la resaca moral de ser los causantes de la muerte de otra vida, para Neal las acciones no habian resultado en un instinto natural, por el contrario estaba tan aterrado que su cuerpo no habia respondido a la defensa natural, su cuerpo paralisado se mantenia en el suelo de la trinchera abrasado su arma y temblando con los ojos cerrados, sus peleas mas feroses habian sido encontra de Candy, asi que no se caracterizaba por ser un candidato a la valentia, nadie se habia percatado de su situacion se mantenia entre Terry y otro joven que habia sido enviado de ultimo momento con el, habian pasado minutos.....horas .... en realidad nadie se percataba del tiempo transcurrido su concentracion total estaba en conservar la vida cuando una luminoza bola de fuego viajo desde el campo enemigo hasta caer en la trichera que ellos defendian, de momento todo paso velosmente, un estruendo ensordecio sus oidos y la tierra se movio bajo sus pies, una nube de polvo piedras , trozos de madera y residuos de costales de arena que habian dado forma a la trinchera volavan en mil pedazos, el proyectil habia caido muy cerca de ellos.

Aun mariado y desorientado Ian se levanto tan aprisa como sus disminuidos reflejos le permitieron, los soldados a su alrededor hacian los mismo, con torpes movimientos.

-ARRIBA, LEVANTENSE, - Ian trataba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas sin saber siquiera si su intencion salia en forma de murmullo y aunque hubiese sido un grito, los oidos de todos los que habian presenciado ese cañonazo fueron acallados por el estrundo del estallido.

-Terry... Terry... LEVANTATE, SALGAMOS DE AQUI. – valiendose de toda su fuerza alzaba del braso al soladso mas proximo a el.

-TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI.

El camino hacia su derecha habia sido destruido por el cañon Aleman, la unica salida que tendrian seria a su izquierda hasta conectar con otro tunel que les permitiera salir del riesgo y retomar posiciones, el camino estaba bloqueado por escombros, algunos soldados ya trabajabane en despejar el area, mientras Terry volvia en su intento numero tres de ponerse en pie, algo delante de el le impedia avanzar y por el contrario, lo habia hecho trastabillear hasta mandarlo al suelo una y otra vez, la obscuridad era total por lo que sobre sus rodillas marcho a tientas hasta encontrar al culpable de su infructuoso avance, en posicion fetal encontro el cuerpo de un soldado que no dejaba de temblar y si hubiera podido escuchar algo hubiera descubierto que lloraba con terror. Un rayo de luna que escapo de entre las nubes dejo descubrir la identidad del estorboso cuerpo.

-VAMOS LEGAN, LEVANTATE. – sus gritos eran infructuosos, pero con movimientos bruscos logro levantar la pesada humanidad de Neal.

-MUEVETE, CAMINA – con empujones y gritos Terry logro mover la aterrada figura de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

Al frente veia a Ian caminar tan aprisa que parecia imposible alacanzarlo, tenian que ir sorteando su camino entre piedras y vigas derribadas, hasta encontrar un tunel que los llevo lejos de la zona de desastre. Y poniendolos en otra area de ataque, a la que tubieron que atender tan pronto se situaron en un punto que les permitiera apuntar, esta vez su animo era menos timido y mas agresivo, atras habian quedado hombres heridos y por seguro algunos muertos, ellos se habia salvado por cuestion de distancia, pero sabian que un proyectil podria ser disparado en cualquier momento desde otro angulo por lo que su ataque tendria que ser mas feroz para porder hacer retroceder al enemigo, esta vez Terry se cercioro de que Neal encontrara la fuerza de disparar al frente, le costo algunos empellones y tal vez un par de puñetazos, pero habia logrado que las tembolorosas manos de Neal dispararan su arma hacia el enemigo.

Era una noche estruendosa y como muchas otras noches la sangre ya formaba rios, los gritos de dolor y agonia ya estaban presentes, soldados y grupos medicos libraban su batalla ante una absurda matanza llamada guerra.

**Chicago**

A miles de kilometros de la guerra, la tanquilidad de America parecia inmutable, la vida transcurria para muchos con normalidad.

-Patty, que vestido crees que deba usar para la fiesta de este viernes? – Annie sonreia ante el espejo, sosteniendo un vestido en cada mano, tratando de decidir cual era el mas pomposo.

-Como puedes pensar en eso Annie, no te preocupa Candy?

-claro que me preocupa, pero tu misma leiste su carta, ella quiere que nosotros sigamos nuestra vida, mientras ella encuentra la suya. – su sonrisa se amplio al poner delante de si un vestido blanco con rojo, con un escote de hombro a hombro, adornado con bordados en todo el rededor, lo usaria con la gargantilla de rubies que Archie le regalo la navidad pasada.

-Si esa es Candy, y cual dijiste es el motivo de la fiesta?- el tono de su voz era desanimado y su mirada se fijo en un punto perdido.

-la tia abuela organizara algunas fiestas para encontrar un prometido a Eliza y levantarle un poco el animo por lo de Neal. – contesto sentandose en la cama junto a su amiga.

Patti mantenia la mirada fija y una lagrima logro asomarse en sus ojos.

-pero que pasa Patti?

Entre suspiros de sollosos su amiga logro contestar – nada, solo .... pensaba, espero que Candy este bien, la extraño mucho.

-yo tambien la extraño, no me mal entiendas Patty, es solo que trato de seguir adelante y dejar de llorar como Candy me lo pediria.

-si comprendo.... es que pienso en.....muchas cosas .... y en ocaciones creo que esta vida no es lo que quiero para mi.

-patty!.......- una sorprendida Annie miraba a su amigo con la cara que una dama distinguida mostraria al ver u oir algo inconsevible. –nosotras hemos sido educadas para ser damas de sociedad y un comportamiento tal es lo que se espera de nosotras.

-si..... tienes razon – se limito a contestar Patty, sabiendo que su amiga estaba muy influenciada por su madre a participar activamente como dama de sociedad y siendo invitada en la mansion Britter, reservar sus pensamientos para ella misma era lo mejor.

-sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana es la fiesta y tenemos que lucir hermosas, vamos Patty te acompaño a tu habitacion.

La noche siguiente la mansion Andrey se llenaba de luces he invitados, la sociedad de Chicago nuevamente hacia acto de presencia en una velada ofrecida por la familia mas adinerada de la ciudad, lindas jovenes en vestidos amplios y pronunciados escotes que dejaban ver las joyas orgullo de sus familias, los peinados de moda entraban en concurso ante la mirada de la concurrencia, la tia Elroy lucia una amplia sonrisa de satisfaccion al saberse el centro de antencion, su familia una vez mas dirigia los pasos de la sociedad en su totalidad, en una esquina del gran salon se refugiaban Archie y Albert mas como espectadores que como participantes.

-Parece mentita que esta familia ofresca estas fiestas teniendo a dos de sus miembros en la guerra, a veces no comprendo la insensibilidad de la Tia Elroy.- su voz trataba de ser calmada pero no escondia su disgusto.

-haz sabido algo de Candy. –Archie hacia la misma pregunta a su tio desde el dia que supo que su gran amiga habia huido de sus demonios entregandose a un verdadero infierno.

-Aun nada Archie, al parecer Candy no esta usando el apeido Andrey lo que distrajo la busqueda los primeros dias, todos buscaban bajo el apeido Andrey, pero en cualquier momento recibire noticias y te lo hare saber inmediatamente.

Los dos caballeros mas distinguidos y bien parecidos del gran salon guardaron silencio un tanto pensativos, cuando los musicos dejaron de tocar sus violines, sus miradas se dirigieron a las escaleras donde Eliza acompañada de un grupo de jovenes mujeres hicieron su aparicion.

-que suerte tienes Archie, tu prometida luce bellisima.

-si! Annie se ha convertida en una dama distinguida.

-.....no se te escucha tan convencido, pasa algo?

- no pasa nada, es tan solo que ultimamente, Annie pasa mucho tiempo envuelta en esas cosas de sociedad....

-Celoso? – la sonrisa de Albert aparecio junto a una mirada de complicidad con su sobrino.

- No!..pero no me gusta que este tan cerca de Eliza eso nunca es una buena señal.

-Archie no seas tan duro, para Eliza la partida de su hermano ha sido dificil , ellos a pesar de todo han sido siempre muy unidos.

- ellos nunca cambiaran la maldad la traen en la sangre, aun no me explico como son parte de la familia Andrey...........-reflexionando por unos segundos añadio- aunque la actitud de Neal realmente me sorprendio, creo que perdio la ultima neurona que le quedaba viva.

-tienes razon es inexplicable su actitud, el amor te hace actuar extrañamente.

-de verdad crees que lo que esa rata siente por Candy es amor? Yo lo dudo. tan solo creo que su estupides lo llevo a cometer una barbaridad mas con tal de hacerle la vida miserable a Candy, solo espero que no la encuentre.

-no lo se Archie, solo hay una razon que nos hace hacer estupideses y ese es el amor.

-haz sabido algo de el?

-si! Mi proteccion no llego a tiempo y fue mandado al frene, pero sera removido inmediatamente para darle actividades menos ...peligrosas, hubiera querido utilizar toda mi influencia para proteger a Candy, pero creo que no puedo dejar a Neal a su suerte, no quiciera tener que llorar a otro Andrey.

Archie lo miro con grandes ojos, sabiendo que si hubiera podido hacer por Stear en el pasado lo hubiera hecho, Albert aun no se lo perdonaba.

-si.... creo que mi hermano haria lo mismo.......

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la llegada de Patty, junto a ellos.

-Buenas Noches Sr. Andrey.....Archie.

-Buenas Noches Patty, y dejame de llamarme Sr Andrey, para mis amigos soy simplemente Albert -Patty le sonrio timidamente aceptando con un ligeo movimiento de cabeza.

-Patty luces hermosa, mi hermano estaria muy orgulloso –Albert miro a su sobrino con ojos de reproche por la indiscrecion que habia cometido.

-esta bien Albert, yo tambien pienso mucho en Stear, no creo que pueda olvidarlo alguna vez.

Los dos jovenes le sonrieron con total aceptacion, ella siempre seria parte de su familia.

-en donde dejaste a Annie? – Archie por fin recordaba a su prometida a quien no habia saludado en toda lo noche.

-esta con Eliza, saludando alguno de los invitados y esta sirviendo de chaperon, creo ellas se han entendido bien y comparten su amistad, yo la verdad .. prefiero estar con ustedes, si nos le molesta?

-tienes razon Patty, ultimamente Annie pasa mucho tiempo con Elisa y eso no me gusta nada.

-Albert, haz sabido algo de Candy?

-No Patty, aun no la he podido localizar, pero no te angusties Candy es fuerte y sabe cuidarse, movere toda mi influencia para protegerla lo antes posible.

-Albert he estado pensando ultimamente en la Casa Pony.....me gustaria ir a visitarles, crees que habria algun problema?

-al contrario la Srita Pony y la Hermana Maria, se sentirian muy compalcidas, ellas son mujeres muy dulces y agradecidas.

- si por lo mismo quiciera invertir un tiempo en recabar algunas donaciones para darles una mejor vida a esos niños y quiza hasta agrandar la casa para dar mas cabida a niños sin hogar...

-eso es muy loable de tu parte, pero no crees que seria mucho trabajo para esas dos pobres mujeres, imaginanense si almenos una de esas fieras es como Candy. – rieron a carcajadas los tres ante las ocurrencias de Archie.

-por lo mismo creo que debo visitarlas, para exponerles mis ideas e involucrarme en todas sus actividades, para organizar mejor las donaciones.

-eres muy buena Patty. – le decia Albert mientras su mano alcanzaba su hombro como muestra de cariño.

-tal vez deberias invitar a Annie.

-lo hare Archie, pero no creo que Annie se interese.

-Patty! Aqui estas, no te vi mas y comence a buscarte, quero presentarte a Mike Buttler es hijo de un importante empresario.

-Buenas Noches Annie. – la miro Archie un poco molesto por lo frivolo de su aparicion

-Lo siento mucho, no habia podido saludar, Buenas noches Albert, Archie que bien te vez.

-Buenas noches Annie te vez hermosa, Archie es un chico con mucha suerte.

-muchas gracias Albert. –sonreia complacida, aunque sus mejillas alcansaron a mostrar un sonrosado mas halla del ligero maquillaje.

-Pero vamos Patty, Mike espera por nosotras.

-...he.. que te parece si en un momento mas te busco, necesito terminar de hablar con Albert- sus ojos buscaron suplicantes al rubio para obtener un respaldo.

-yo mismo me cerciorare de que esta linda jovencita sea debidamente presentada a Mike.....- su sonrisa era encantadora, nadie podia resistirse.

-Buttler – termino la frase Annie, mirando a su amiga rendida ante su peticion – esta bien, pero volvere por ti, y por ti tambien – miro a su novio con una coqueta sonrisa, desconocida en Annie para todos los que la presenciaron.

Archie y Albert tan solo hicieron una reverencia ante ella, viendola alejarse un par de segundos despues.

-Annie se ve muy acoplada, mucho mas madura, no lo crees Archie?

-si, pero no se si eso me gusta. –respondio haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

-por que no te gustaria que sea mas independiente? tu no eres la clase de chico posesivo e inseguro.

-no se trata de eso, por supuesto que verla mas fuerte me hace feliz, pero ultimamente su vida gira en torno a que fiesta asistira, en acompañar a Eliza a eventos sociales, ya ni siquiera ha preguntado por Candy.

-No exageres Archie, solo esta pasando un buen rato y porsupuesto se preocupa por Candy, pero no va a llorar por ella 24 horas al dia.

-yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Archie, he visto su cambio en estas semanas, tal vez es la influencia de su madre y Eliza.- Patty estaba tan incomoda con el repentino interes de su amiga en la vida social.

-Por eso mismo debes insistir en que emprenda contigo ese proyecto en el Hogar de Pony – mirando a su amiga la tomo de la mano – harias eso por mi? – Patty asintio con un movimiento de cabeza, aun cuando sabia que Annie se negaria.

-es bueno que piensen en Annie de esa forma, pero no pueden obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera, dejenla decidir a ella. – Albert siempre estaria de lado de la ibertad de cada quien.

La noche transcurrio entre cotilleos para las jovenes, miradas conquistadoras para los jovenes, la cena fue ligera , la hora del baile comenzo y las primeras parejas tomaron la pista adueñandose de ella, en una esquina mas apartada, Albert y Patty habian sostenido su platica por horas, haciendo y deshaciendo planes para conformar el patronato que hiciera del Hogar de Pony toda una institucion, para Archie la noche consistia en seguir a todos lados a su activa novia, ahora era que preferia a esa timida niña que lo habia atado alguna vez. La orquesta tocaba el valz favorito de Archie en ese momento.

-Annie vamos a bailar esta pieza, - la tomo de la mano para guiarla al centro de la pista, pero no contaba que ella por primera vez se negaria.

-sera la siguiente Archie, lo prometo, baila esta pieza con Tamara – Annie solo jalo a la chica que estaba junto a ella y la entrego a su novio – volvere en un momento, Eliza me espera.

Archie se quedo atonito, no podia creer lo que sus oidos acababan de escuhar, "la timida Annie lo habia rechazado?""la chica por la que habia renunciado a su gran amor, lo habia entregado a los brasos de una extraña?", congelado en una pieza, su alrededor desaparecio tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, una delgada y suave mano lo trajo de nuevo a la concurrida sala de baile.

-Archibald! Archibald! Estas bien?......- cuando Archie voltio su mirada a la dueña de la mano que lo sostenia se encontro con unos enormes ojos grises de cabellos Rojisos y ondulados que le caian como cascada sobre sus hombros, sus delgados labios le sonreian bajo un ligero toque de labial, su nariz respingada salpicada de algunas cuantas pecas lo hicieron recordar a la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

-si... si, vamos se baila mejor en el centro de la pista– tomo a su compañera al centro y disfrutando de la musica encontro en el rostro que lo miraba, una sensacion de alegria y bienestar, los movimientos de la joven lo llevaron al goso total de su compañia.

Para cuando el valz termino, Archie y Tamara sentian que llevaban años de conocerse, platicaron, bailaron y rieron el resto de la velada.

-ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si recuerdo haberte visto junto a otros dos chicos en una de mis visitas a casa de Eliza.

-probablemente mi hermano y mi primo.

-recuerdo a un niño rubio....... Anthony creo que era su nombre, era el favorito de Eliza, siempre me hablaba de el.

-si era mi primo – su mirada se torno triste y distante.

-dije algo indebido?

-no, tu no.... el murio hace algunos años.

-lo lamento mucho, no tenia idea,- Tamara se sintio apenada y trato de cambiar rapidamente el ambiente que habia creado. – pero dices que tu hermano siempre estaba alrededor tambien, donde esta el, no lo he visto esta noche.

-y dudo que lo veas, Stear nunca fue dado a las fiestas y no creo que su fantasma haya cambiado de parecer. – Archie sonrio levemente mas en son de burla.

-Como? No comprendo.

-Mi hermano murio hace un poco mas de 2 años.

Tamara se sonrojo hasta sentir las mejillas explotar, queria que la tierra se abriera para desaparecer.

-asi o mas tonta!.... lo siento tanto ¡. –sonrio nerviosamente, encontrando en Archie una mirada amistosa, que los hizo reir al unisono.

-no tenias por que saberlo, tu amistad con Eliza fue cuando eran niñas.

-si!, fue hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no mantubimos contacto, es hasta ahora despues de casi 10 años que vuelvo con mi familia de Francia que nos volvemos a ver, de hecho solamente 2 o 3 veces nos hemos reunido a comer y siempre ha ido con esa chica que nos puso a bailar, como se llama.......Annie!, asi que la platica no ha sido muy personal.

-asi que viviste en Francia? Y por que regresaron?

-la guerra nos forso a regresar, nadie esta a salvo por ahora en europa y mi padre decidio regresar a la familia a Chicago, espero no cometer otra indiscrecion, pero que no Eliza tiene un hermano? No lo he visto desde que volvi a reencontrarme con ella.

-Tamara tienes que enterarte de lo que sucede en esta familia antes de que hables con nadie mas,

-Por que?, que dije esta vez..... no me digas que su hermano tambien.....

Archie solto una carcajada, haciendo que Tamara se sonrojara una vez mas y abriera sus ojos sorpresivamente.

-vamos regalame este valz – tomo su mano y la llevo hasta la pista, acercandose a ella le susurro en el oido- tendremos que encontrarnos a comer mañana mismo antes de que hables con ningun otro Andrey, esta noche solo mantente a mi lado.

No se separaron en toda la noche, Annie jamas se percato de lo que sucedia a su alrededor , se mantuvo ocupada al lado de Eliza, mientras su novio se olvidaba tambien de ella.

Continuara.........


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Una Luz en la Obscuridad

Francia

Candy solo sabia que habia visto la luz del dia ir y venir mas de una vez, no habia llevado la cuenta, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho a estas alturas no lo recordaria, el cansancio llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo, se movia por inercia, pero ya no sentia su brasos ni sus piernas le pesaban los ojos como si sus paprpados fueran del mas pesado fierro, era dificil pensar en ir a descansar eran tantos los soldados heridos que la idea de tomar un descanso era ridiculo, al ver tanta sangre y dolor alderedor, su corazon albergaba una tristeza y un dolor mucho mas grande que su cansancio, sus ojos eran los unicos que se habian tomado unos cuantos segundos para distraerse cada vez que Steffano regresaba de las trinchersa con la ambulancia repleta de cuerpos heridos y algunos mas ya inertes y aunque el corazon de Candy sangraba un poco mas en cada retorno de la repleta ambulancia tambien respiraba aliviada al inspeccionar en cuestion de fraccion de segundo que su chofer volviera cada vez completo.

-Candy!, en cuanto termines ese torniquete ven enseguida te necesito aqui, tenemos que amputar! – la voz del doctor era acompanada por los gritos de dolor y angustia de un joven soldado de apenas 20 años que tenia una pierna destrozada despues de que le cayeran encima los escombros provocados por un proyectil.

La rubia enfermera corrio al doctor que ya la esperaba con una dificil tarea.

-sujeta sus hombros fuertemente, no lo dejes incorporarse – los ojos del Dr Shartoff destelleaban una luz especial era dificil actuar de form tan tajante en la vida de un hombre tan joven, pero tambien estaba seguro que queria salvar su vida acosta de lo que fuese y demandaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

Las manos habiles del doctor comenzaron a trabajar sobre la pierna destrozada del joven, Candy comenzo a temblar sin poder parar, su cara se descompuso dejando ver en su rostro el horror que estaba presenciando, habia visto mucha sangre y dolor pero nada se comparaba al ver un miembro ser desprendido de su tronco, palidecio hasta tomar el color del papel, las nauseas se apoderaron de su estomago y un mareo la hizo perder la fuerza que trataba de ejercer en los hombros del joven soldado, oia muy lejos la voz del doctor que le gritaba

-SUJETALO CON FUERZA........ALGUIEN QUE AYUDE AQUI DE PRISA!!!

A los gritos de ayuda del doctor llegaron velozmente Amy y Ruth que sujetaron fuertemente al soldado mientras Helen alcanzo a tomar a Candy por la cintura antes de que se desvaneciera, el sofocante calor no ayudaba al ambiente, Helen soplaba aire con unos papeles para que su compañera respirase con mas facilidad y se refrescra un poco, un soldado que habia sido herido de bala en un brazo le alcanzo un vaso con agua a la rubia enfermera para que terminara de incorporarse.

-lo lamento mucho, no se que me paso, todo giro a mi alrededor y me perdi.

-ya estas mejor, ve a recostarte un poco y regresa despues.

-No, ya estoy bien.

-Segura?

-Si

-Ven conmigo entonces, deja a Ruth que asista al Dr. Shartoff.

-Yo..... lo lamento mucho, no pude ayudar.

-No te preocupes Candy, todos estamos agotados.

-Gracias Helen.

-Necesito que le tomes la temperatura a estos soldados – señalo Helen a un grupo de 10 soldados, registralo en sus expedientes que esta a su lado y despues voy a necesitar que limpies la herida de aquellos que estan junto a las gavetas, podras hacerlo?

-Enseguida – Candy comenzo a moverse tan rapido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitia.

Cuando Steffano entro a la tienda busco rapidamente con la mirada a Candy, no estaba donde la habia visto casi desde el primer dia, se acerco a Amy para averiguar donde estaba su enfermera favorita, escuetamente la trigueña le puso al tanto de lo que habia sucedido, sorteo a los soldados que estaban tendidos en el suelo hasta llegar a la rubia enfermera.

-Candy!..... estas bien? – su voz denotaba preocupacion y su cara lo terminaba de afirmar.

-Steff! – su voz se quebro y su cara se ilumino como si hubiera encontrado la solucion a sus problemas.

-mi niña – la abraso tan fuerte que Candy no pudo evitar hechar a llorar, encontrando en esos brasos todo el consuelo que su alma necesitaba. – todo va a estar bien.- su abraso se prolongo mas aun cuando Steffano sintio los cansados brasos de Candy aferrandose a su cintura y su cuerpo apretandose contra su pecho las gruesas lagrimas que derramaba le mojaban la camisa, pero nunca se dio cuenta, el solo se entregaba a ese sentimiento de dolor y desesperacion que persibia de la mujer que en tan poco tiempo se habia convertido en lo mas importante de su vida.

Sin roper el abraso, su braso derecho busco la cantinflora que pendia de su cinturon – toma un poco de agua – le ofrecio un trago de su cantinflora, Candy se aferro a la boquilla bebiendo todo el liquido que contenia,

-Gracias,.... creo que tenia sed – le regalo una timida sonrisa.

-creo que si – el italiano estiro su mano para limpiar las lagrimas que corrian por las mejillas de la rubia enfermera, mientras le devolvia una tierna sonrisa.

– se fuerte , solo un poco mas, la batalla no durara mas de 24 horas, los Alemanes comenzaron a retirarse y entonces vendre por ti – beso su frente y tomo su cara para ponerla frente a la suya. – eres una chica muy valiente y muy hermosa, no dejare que nada malo te suceda.- beso su frente una vez mas y dio la vuelta para regresar a la ambulancia que ya lo esperaba.

El corazon de Candy se reconforto con la presencia de Steffano y su cansancio se minimizo, las siguientes horas fueron menos pesadas. Helen habia sido testigo del cariño demostrado por el italiano a la americana, su corazon se sentia herido, pero no tenia la valentia de interponerse ella era una chica linda y buena, no habia razon para hacerse presente, su amor era real y la feliciddad de el era suficiente para ella, tan solo vigilaria muy de cerca los movimientos de ella, no le permitiria jugar con el.

-ya te sientes mejor Candy?

-si Helen, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-me imagino que tu mejoria tiene algo que ver con Steff. –la miro por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reaccion.

-no..bueno si... el me hizo sentir mejor no lo puedo negar- ocultaba su mirada de su compañera, se incomodaba ante la intromicion.

-sientes algo por el?

-claro que si, Steffano ha sido un gran amigo y lo aprecio mucho.

-no me refiero a eso

-pues no te entiendo

-sin rodeos Candy, te interesa Steffano?

-me interesa como el amigo que es,

-no voy a permitir que lo lastimes – sus ojos la amenazaban tanto como sus palabras, pero no se dejaria intimidar, nunca lo habia permitido y no comenzaria ahora.

-sinceramente no se de que hablas, Steffano y yo solo somos amigos y no se que te hace tener tan altas espectativas sobre mi, yo no he hecho nada para despertar ningun sentimiento en nadie- respondia determinante y con cierto disgusto, no apreciaba ser jusgada sin razon- y te comprendo yo tambien defiendo a mis amigos por encima de todo.

-yo te aprecio Candy, pero no pemitire que nadie "lo" haga sufrir,-pinto una sonrisa despues de aclarar sus sentimientos- terminemos de hacer los vendajes los pacientes esperan.

La batalla habia teminado, los Alemanes no habian podido avanzar, la resistencia fue feros y los aliados lograron mantener a los enemigos fuera de ese territorio, las bajas fueron muchas de ambos lados, habian sido arduas horas para todos nadie habia dormido por mas de 4 dias los unicos que habian probado algo de comida fueron los soldados menos graves y el agotamiento junto a la inanicion se apoderaba de ellos, algunos refuerzos comenzaban a llegar, habia mucho que organizar y no podian bajar la guardia, los enemigos se habian retirado, pero nada les garantizaba que no retomarian el ataque.

Llos estragos de dias de trabajo se dejaban ver en las marcas negras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de sus caras, la tension bajaba sus niveles por primera vez, Candy pudo acercarse por fin al Dr Shartoff sin saber como explicar lo avergonzada que se sentia.

-Dr Shartoff, le traigo algo de tomar? – fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo.

-no srita White, estoy bien, como se siente usted?

muy apenada por lo que sucedio, pero no volvera a suceder.

-no tiene por que disculparse Srita White, fue su primera vez en una intervencion de esa dimencion y creame no es la primera que se desmaya, lo importante es saberlo superar y seguir adelante, lo hizo muy bien. – un cumplido tal viniendo de un Dr tan duro como el significaba mucho.

-DOCTOR!..... DOCTOR!..... tiene que venir con nosotros, hubo un accidente hay muchos heridos que quedaron atrapados en los tuneles de las trincheras. – un soldado de los que acompanaba a Steffano habia ido a dar aviso, el corazon de Candy dio un vuelco de miedo.

-mi maletin, rapido – ordeno mientras salia corriendo tras el soldado.

Candy sin pensarlo tomo el maletin y salio corriendo tras ellos, Amy al ver a su amiga salir a tal velocidad salio tras ella para unirseles, subieron a la ambulancia a toda velocidad y ya en ella, la rubia enfermera busco rapidamente entre los pasajeros sin encontrar los ojos verde olivo que buscaba.

-donde esta Steffano!?

-quedo atrapado en el tunel, el estaba moviendo algunas maderas para liberar a unos soldados hubo un derrumbe y desaparecio de mi vista.

-Lo dejaste ahi a su suerte? – Candy sentia nauseas y un mareo que la hizo perder el equilibrio en su propio asiento, Amy la abraso para darle fuerzas.

La ambulancia llego a su destino despues de unos minutos, las trincheras eran un caos, habia un sin numero de cuerpos ya sin vida entre charcos de sangre, el olor era nauseabundo el sol hechaba a perder los cuerpos rapidamente, era primordial sacar a los heridos de ahi antes de que las infecciones se hicieran presentes, la gangrena ganaba terreno bajo esas condiciones climaticas. Los pasajeros de la ambulancia saltaron a toda velocidad, perdiendose rapidamente por uno de los tuneles, pisando lodo escomnbros y algunos cuerpos llegaron a la interseccion de 3 tuenelse o lo que quedaba de ello, pues era evidente la destruccion.

-Candy! Mi maletin

en un solo brico la enfermera llego junto al doctor que ya hacia incado atendiendo a un soldado.

-Henry! como estas? – grito Candy al reconocer al soldado

-mi pierna no siento mi pierna.

-estaras bien, no te muevas - el doctor era serio y duro, pero habia consuelo en sus palabras.

-CANDY! Ayudame a mover esta viga, hay alguien aqui. – al llegar a Amy comenzo a inspeccionar el area buscando vidas, en cuanto encontro un cuerpo, hizo todos sus esfuerzos por mover lo que estaba entre ese soldado y ella.

-Jala a la cuenta de tres, uno......dos.....tres- con todas sus fuerzas las dos enfermeras lograron aventar la viga y quitando unos sacos de arena y un poco mas de polvo y piedras encontraron a un hombre con un pulso apenas perceptible.

HO NO!...... STEFFANO!!!,- candy grito a la vez que inspeccionaba las posibles heridas que pudiera tener, a simple vista no habia sangre, pero estaba inconciente.

La rubia enfermera reacciono repidamente y tomo el pulso del soldado a la vez que se cerioraba su respiracion fuera normal y todos sus signos vitales respondieron, el Dr Shartoff se unio a ella para escuchar el reporte que la enfermera le daba.

-perfecta reaccion, srita White no pude haberlo hecho mejor. – la miro con su cara inmutable – USTEDES DOS AYUDENME A LLEVARLO A LA AMBULANCIA! , Henry tendras que esperar trata de no mover la pierna.

Apesar de la sobriedad y la dureza que mostraba el DR Shartoff, apreciaba a esos jovenes y su especial preocupacion por Steffano era real, el Italiano se habia ganado a todos los que lo conocian incluyendo a las recien reclutadas enfermeras, dos soldados cargaban al italiano en una hechiza camilla hacia la ambulancia seguido de otro par de camillas y algunos soldados mas que ayudaban a otros mas heridos a llegar al vehiclo seguido del doctor y las enfermeras, al llegar al campamento los heridos fueron trasladados a la tienda mientras la amblancia regresaba a la zona de batalla por mas sobrevivientes.

-Srita White, quitele las botas y la camisa – Candy puso manos a la obra, quito la camisa del italiano dejando ver su musculoso abdomen y sus marcados biceps.

A unos cuantos pasos Helen trato de llegar hasta ellos, cuando fue interceptada por Natasha que la contuvo por los hombros.

-a donde crees que vas?

-No lo sabes?

-pues si es a donde creo, no te dejare ir. – su voz era melosa pero sus movimientos determinaban no dejar pasasr a su amiga.

-Quien te crees que eres?

-Tu mejor amiga y no te dejare hacer el ridiculo.

-De que hablas?

-Helen tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y por eso me atrevo ha hacer esto, el no te quiere y te estas exponiendo a salir lastimada, dejalos en paz.

-Yo solo quiero ver como esta.

-Esta inconsiente y Candy se hara cargo de el.

-Te lo dijo?......no verdad.....- se safo de los brasos de su amiga y llego hasta el italiano.

Helen no pudo evitar tomar la mano del joven en cuanto llego a el , sus ojos lo miraban con amor y preocupacion, lucho por retener la lagrima que estaban a punto de brotar, Candy enjuagaba en un balde el trapo con el que limpiaba su torso, el calor no ayudaba a refrescar el mallugado cuerpo del joven chofer de la cruz roja.

-todavia no abre los ojos, pero el doctor dice que estara bien por ahora solo esta exausto, su pulso es correcto y sus signos vitales estan en buen estado despues de unas horas de sueño estara como si nada.

Helen nunca miro a Candy, pero sus oidos agradecian lo que escuchaba, finalmente dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las limpio habilmente y miro a Candy con una sonrisa.

-cuidalo bien. – dio la vuelta y alcanzo a Natasha para ayudarle a terminar sus labores para despues ir con su amiga a descansar despues de interminables horas.

-Candy, quieres ir a descansar, - se acercaba a preguntarle la jefa de las enfermeras.

-no, Ruth me quedare con el hasta que despierte- contestaba la rubia mientras sostenia la mano de Steffano – ademas vere si alguno de los doctores necesita que lo asista.

-me lo suponia – Ruth le sonreia mirando al joven que yacia con su languido cuerpo sobre el camastro.- es un buen chico, mandare a Amy a descansar para que te releve mas tarde.

La ambulancia habia parado de hacer viajes todos estaban demasiado cansados, sus cuerpos ya no respondian a ninguna demanda mas, Candy se sento en una silla junto al camastro de su amigo le tomo la mano y recargo su cabeza en la orilla de la cama para dormitar.

Steffano abrio los ojos sin saber donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era a si mismo corriendo por un tunel que se venia abajo tras de si, un ensordesedor ruido le avisaba que las paredes del tunel por donde transitaba se colapsaban, adelante de el corria Henry que tropezo y antes de que callera lo empujo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo siendo el quien quedara atrapado bajo los escombros, gracias a ese movimiento ninguno de los dos termino gravemente herido, tan solo con un desmayo y una fuerte torcedura por parte de Henry, otros soldados no fueron tan afortunados, pues fueron victimas de vigas que se incrustaron en sus piernas o brasos y en casos fatales fueron golpeados en la cabeza ocacionando fracturas de craneo y hasta la muerte. Ahora solo veia a su alrededor soldados que dormian o trataban de descansar, otros tantos inconsientes y algunos mas tratando de mantener una postura digna ante el dolor, al girar su cabeza a la izquierda vio una cabellera de largos rizos revueltos recargada sobre el filo de su cama, su sonrisa se hizo presente como por arte de magia al reconocer a la duena de tan revelde atuendo, su mano libre acarisio sus cabellos, haciendo que ella alzara la cabeza repentinamente.

-despertaste........- la sonrisa de Candy aparecio ampliamente, sus ojos imitaron sus labios haciendo que su cara se iluminara por primera vez desde que habia pisado suelo europeo.

-y primero que tu – le contesto con su sonrisa aun mas grande, a pesar del polvo y el cansancio su rostro era dulce e irresistiblemente varonil, sus ojos destelleaban chispas de felicidad al ver el rostro de su enfermera favorita-.....dormilona.

-dormilona???......pero como te atreves ? despues de que esta americana te rescato de entre los escombros. – sus ojos reclamaban, pero sus labios no dejaban de sonreir mostrandole lo feliz que la hacia el verlo sano y salvo.

Steffano abrio los ojos mostrando su sorpresa ante la declaracion que acababa de escuchar.

-tu!...tu estubiste entre las trincheras?.

-asi es....-dijo orgullosa- al ver que no llegabas me angustie y cuando nos avisaron del derrube, corri tras el doctor para ir asistirlo, y fue asi como Amy y yo te sacamos de entre los escombros.

-Hiciste eso por mi?...- su corazon latia a mil por hora, su princesa habia arriegado su integridad por ir en su rescate. Una ola inmensa lo inundo deseando abrasar y besar a la fragil enfermera que tenia frente a el –pero tu eres muy pequena y fragil, por que te arriesgaste asi princesa.

-No soy tan debil como crees, de hecho soy muy fuerte sera mejor que no me hagas enojar – bromeo Candy sin percatarse de los sentimientos que habia provocado en el joven italiano, que si antes habia demostrado interes ahora estaba rendido a sus pies.

-Nunca te haria enojar mi dulce niña, te debo la vida y te pagare con ella. – su mano se deslizo por sus mejillas y sus ojos la miraban con ternura y amor.

-tendras que agradecerle a Amy, ella fue la que te encontro.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la penetrante mirada y dulce sonrisa de su amigo.-quieres un poco de agua?- le preguntaba mientras se deshacia de su contacto levantandose de la silla y dirigiendose a la jarra de agua para servir un poco en una cantinflora.

Mientras Steffano bebia abidamente todo el contenido de la cantinflora , Candy se percato de su propia apariencia, su uniforme estaba salpicado de sangre y cubierto de polvo sus zapatos eran dos masas de lodo su cara polvosa y seca, ni hablar de sus cabellos, perdio la cinta que los detenia y sus larga cabellera caia en su espalda en total desorden, se avergonzo de simisma.

-que te pasa dormilona? Por que pones esa cara?

-debo mirarme como el mosntruo del pantano, soy un desastre.

-un poco mas sexy......segun he escuchado ese monstruo que mencionas no tiene ojos tan hermosos, ni una cintura tan estrecha, ni unas piernas tan......- su mirada la escudrinaba de pies a cabeza.

-eres un fresco y como veo que ya estas mejor ire a ver si alguien mas me necesita- dio la vuelta con toda su indignacion, pero no llego lejos al sentir la mano del italino que sujetaba la suya para detenerla.

-no puedes irte dejando a un moribundo....

-moribundo te voy a dejar si no me sueltas enseguida.

actuando una cara de tristeza y congojo le rogo una vez mas no lo dejara

– todavia me siento muy debil y necesito una enfermera a mi lado. – jalo su mano hasta llevarla a sus labios.

Candy experimento escalofrios al sentir los calidos y suaves labios del italiano, sintio transmitir esa energia desde su mano hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo reelevare a Candy. – Helen aparecio junto a ellos, liberando a su compañera del intimo momento, justo a tiempo, la rubia no sabia como reaccionar ante la conquista del joven.

-tu siempre tan oportuna Helen.

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte... y saber que despertaste del coma.

-no tienes otros pacientes que atender? – curvando su mano al lado del oido, fingiendo escuchar algo – si, creo que Henry te llama.

-muy gracioso, te vez demasiado bien para necesitar una enfermera particular, asi que deja que Candy valla a descanzar que bien merecido lo tiene, mira que preferir cuidar a un retrasado mental como tu en lugar de dormir un poco.

Steffano miro a Candy con cara de angustia – y con esta salvaje me vas a dejar?

-a ver si asi aprendes a comportarte.- lo sentencio con la mano Candy

-en complot he?.... por supuesto que se puede esperar de las enfermeras militares.- las miro por encima del hombro, añadiendo despues con una sonrisa – son de lo peor, pero de igual forma las quiero.

-mas te vale, si no quieres que me equivoque de medicamentos y te administre veneno de ratas ..... por equivocacion , por supuesto – Helen lo amenazaba mientras le sonreia con complicidad a Candy.

-sera mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha y a dormir un poco.

-si Candy es buena idea, por que ya hay varias moscas volando sobre tu cabeza. – el italiano miraba por encima de la cabeza de la enfermera sonriendo.

-Helen en caso de que necesites el veneno de ratas esta en un bote que dice " Steffano Rossini" – dio la vuelta sin mirar y se alejo a tomar una ducha que le limpiara de las experiencias vividas en los dias pasados.

-te gusta mucho, verdad?- Helen esquivo los ojos del italiano sabia lo que encontraria, pero necesitaba escucharlo de el para terminar de rendirse.

-como?

-no te hagas el inocente, que no te va.

-Helen, sabes que haz llegado a ser mi mejor amiga, pero eso no significa que te puedas entrometer en mis asuntos.

-no me estoy entrometiendo, simplemente te hice una pregunta, te gusta o no?

-cuantas veces me he entrometido entre tu y Henry?

-entre Henry y yo no hay nada, no es el a quien quiero y tu lo sabes.

-a veces hay cosas que no necesitan ser preguntadas hablan por si solas, estoy muy cansado, si no te molesta quiero dormir un poco.

Helen se limito a sonreirle y con una caricia en su mano se alejo- si necesitas algo, llamame estoy a cargo en lo que tu enfermera particular regresa.

Francia

Ypres

Las trincheras eran lugares tan sucios y pestilentes, que ni en sus mas locos suenos Neal imagino pisar uno, en si toda la experiencia mas que nueva era como salida de un sueño o mejor dicho de una pesadilla el nunca se habia ditinguido por ser fuerte o valiente, siempre a la sombra de su madre y despues de su hermana, sus mas feroces peleas habian sido contra el ingles que ahora tenia al lado y se habia encargado de sacarlo del are de fuego y ahora le habia dado ayudado a encontrar la fuerza suficiente de defender su propia vida, como es que habia llegado hasta ahi? El amor que creia sentir por Candy lo hizo actuar sin pensar y enrolarse en la aventura mas temeraria para cualquiera, no habia tiempo de arrepentirse o de seguir actuando como niño mimado, la vida lo estaba obligando a crecer de golpe.

En ese momento no habia tiempo de reflexionar tan solo de actuar, pero llegaria el momento que veria ante sus ojos las veces que humillo a Candy por el simple hecho de ser huerfana, cuando ahora el estaba siendo tratado como un soldado mas y defendia su vida de los ataques sin importar su pomposo apeido, el futuro duque que disparaba a su lado no era tratado diferente por las armas enemigas, jovenes derramaban su sangre y morian sin importar su nombre, cuantas veces creyo tener el mundo en sus manos, ahora que sentia el dolor en carne propia entendio la impotencia en toda esa gente que alguna vez el miro por encima del hombre ignorando su desgracia.

Las horas pasaron inadvertidas para todos los que defendian algo en esa batalla, las escenas mas crudas y enfermas jamas imaginadas pasaron delante de los ojos de los jovenes tanto Alemanes como de los aliados, el cansancio se hacia presente, sofocaba sus pechos y debilitaba sus piernas, el animo comenzaba a decaer, necesitaban ser reelevados, al menos por unas horas, sabian que habian visto caer la obscuridad al menos una vez desde la noche que comenzaron a defender sus trincheras,los refuerzos llegaron y el grupo de Ian podia tomar un pequeño descanso, al menos bajr un poco la adrenalina.

-vamos, al campamento tenemos que descansar un poco.

-los alemanes se estan replegando, tal ves deveriamos resistir un poco mas, estan por doblegarse.

-tal vez Grandchester, pero al sargento no creo que le guste escuchar que los soldados tienen mejores ideas que el.

-Donde esta Leagan, Terruce, donde dejaste a....

-no lo se, yo no soy el responsable de ese retrasado.

-Te equivocas Granschester, aqui todos somos responsables de todos, los enemigos estan enfrente.

-Ahi viene – unos de los soldados que los acompañaba, lo señalo saliendo del ultimo tunel que llevaban a las trincheras, su andar era lento y su mirada perdida.

-Vamos Leagan! Apresurate – le grito Ian sin parar su andar junto a un Terry indiferente.

Por la cabeza de Neal viajaban ideas y conclusiones, su mente libraba una batalla aun mas grande que la que estaba viviendo, su motivo de vivir aquello era Candy y ella era lo ultimo que ocupaba sus pensamientos al menos de la forma sentimental que lo arrastro a esa pesadilla.

-que te pasa Junior, extrañas a tu mama – Terry disminuyo su andar hasta que Neal con total indiferencia le dio alcance.

Su mirada perdida le indico a su interlocutor que no lo habia escuchado, su semblante empalidecio de forma alarmante su mirada esataba totalmente perdida.

-que te pasa Leagan, contestame – Terry se puso frente a el y lo obligo a mirarlo para traerlo del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. – estas asustado? – su sarcasmo logro que Neal lo mirara. – Vamos niño que te pasa, sera mejor que empaques tus cosas y te vuelvas a tu casa con tu mama.

Neal lo miro sin ninguna expresion en sus cara. – viste todos esos hombres muertos? – su voz apenas audible y su ojos reflejaban el terror que estaba sintiendo.

-nadie te aviso que esto es una guerra, sera mejor que salgas de aqui antes de que sea muy tarde.

-no....no puedo irme sin Candy. – su reaccion no fue muy elocuente pero aun recordaba el motivo que lo llevo hasta ahi.

-que haz dicho! – la voz del ingles se hizo mas fuerte y su cuerpo se tenso al solo escuchar ese nombre. – entonces es cierto que Candy esta aqui?, pero ...... como la dejaron venir....

Neal despertando un poco mas de su perturbacion miro al aristocrata, tratando de entender lo que como un eco habia logrado escuchar.

-como si no conocieras a Candy, ella nunca avisa lo que hara, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ella se habia enbarcado y Albert no pudo hacer nada.

Los grandes ojos azules del ingles perdieron proporcion al abrirse de forma descomunal ante las palabras del cobarde que tenia frente a el – de que diablos hablas Leagan, que tiene que ver Albert en todo esto?

-pero como? No lo sabes? Albert es el tutor de Candy....pero tienes razon tu no tienes por que saberlo, despues de todo Candy ya no quiere saber nada de ti.

La sangre de Terry hervia de coraje, esas palabras lo aplastaron aunque no lo sabia a ciencia cierta era muy probable que ella lo hubiera arrancado de su vida completamente, pero tenia que oirlo de sus labios antes de dar la vuelta para dejar atras al gran amor de su juventud y enterrarse en vida al lado de Susana.

-en donde esta Candy!.....contestame..

Neal miro a Terry con desgano e indiferencia..- no lo se,.... pero aunque lo supiera no te lo diria, ya te dije que ella no quiere saber mas de ti.

El aristocrata lleno de furia y despecho dio media vuelta y se alejo, sabia que ese guiñapo no le serviria de nada, el tendria que encontrarla. – eres un pobre infeliz, sera mejor que te regreses a tu casa a jugar a las muñecas con tu hermana, no sirves en esta guerra.

Trato de descansar en un rincon apartado pero como hacerlo sabiendo que su Candy estaba en la guerra tal vez corriendo peligro o sufriendo alguna penuria.

Francia

Arras

A pesar de las penurias que Candy pudiera estar pasando, su corazon estaba protegido por un Italiano que no descansaria hasta ver a la enfermera que le habia robado el corazon convertida en su compañera de aventuras y de vida, lo que en su corazon habia crecido por ella era algo que nunca habia sentido antes por nadie por lo que inmediatamente reconocio el sentimiento y sabia que no desaprovecharia la oportunidad. La alegria y jovialidad de la americana lo hipnotizo pero su candor y fragilidad lo conquisto, apesar de saber lo que queria y hacer valer sus derechos era tierna y bondadosa su sonrisa atrapaba y su debilidad conmovia, era definitivamente la mujer que lo complementaba y lo haria feliz y el siempre estaria a sus pies.

-hola, princesita descansaste? –Steffano se acerco a la rubia a sus espaldas hablandole casi al oido.

-y tu que haces aqui? No estabas moribundo descansando con enfermera particular?

-celosa? O interesada?

Esbosando una gran sonrisa Candy dejo finalmente de acomodar las medicinas que la ocupaban, para encarar al joven que la retaba

– me da mucho gusto ver que ya estas mejor, tu vanidad fue la primera en recuperarce cierto?, que bueno que tu ego no se daño, ahora solo nos preocupan los daños cerebrales no doy muchas esperanzas, pero lo intentaremos.

-tal vez me quede con el daño cerebral con tal de tenerte a mi lado intentandolo.

-señor italiano es usted incorregible.

-y usted señorita Americana es irresisitible..... –Steffano se acerco peligrosamente a ella, mirandola fijamente y con una inmutable sonrisa – me gustas Candy, eres hermosa y una gran mujer.

-Steff.....- la cara de Candy era de sorpresa y nerviosismo- yo.....

-no necesitas decir nada, soy yo el que te estoy declarando mi admiracion por ti. – tomo sus manos entre las suyas y mirandola fijamente sus labios comenzaron a proseguir su declaracion de amor, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Candy, te he estado buscando por todas partes, como estas?

-Amy! Crei que descansabas? – Candy se deshizo de las manos de Steffano para correr a su amiga abrasandola fuertemente

-no, ayudaba a Ruth con unos vendajes, preparamos los primeros soldados que partiran a los hospitales de paris – volteando a ver al joven que acompañaba a su amiga - veo que ya estas mejor.

-si mucho mejor, tuve cuidados de primera.-contesto mirando a la rubia intensamente

-no olvides que fue Amy la que te encontro.

-parece que al final las americanas si venimos a rescatarte , no es cierto? – Amy sonreia provocando al italiano quien se acerco a ella abrasanndo a ambas enfermeras una en cada lado.

-que hubiera sido de mi, sin ustedes mis angeles americanos- los tres reian y se abrasaban al italano.

-lamento ser una aguafiestas pero hay mucho por hacer.

-si Ruth, estamos listos ha tus ordenes.

-que bueno que ya estes mejor Steffano , veo que has recobrado tu animo y tu seras el primero en entrar en accion, sigueme.

Ruth comenzo a caminar seguida de un feliz y regocijado italiano, era hora de comenzar a mover a los heridos mas graves que requerian de atenciones urgentes, los demas serian movidos con menos premura, el primer camion de heridos graves seria llevado a la estacion de tren mas cercano y partiria con un comando de enfermeras y un doctor, el resto en el tren del dia siguiente con otro comando de enfermeras y doctores, al final quedaria un doctor y cuatro enfermeras con destino aun incierto.

-que pasara con nosotras Ruth?

-aun no lo se Candy, no hemos recibido una orden precisa, tal vez seamos mandadas a Ypres, ahi se desarrolla una feroz contienda, tambien se necesita un comite para visitar las prisiones de guerra, lo que sea Candy sera algo muy dificil, estas preparada?

-si Ruth, estoy lista para ir a donde sea, aun cuando se que nunca estare preparada para ver todos los horrores que he precenciado y se que todavia me falta por presenciar cosas peores.

-estaremos juntas para afrontar lo que sea Candy, no nos separaremos. – la voz de Amy trataba de calmarla y de calmarse a si misma.

Unos instantes despues entraba Steffano anunaciandoles que el destino habia sido determinado y viajarian junto a el, el Dr Shartoff asi como las enfermeras Ruth, Hellen,Natasha, Amy y Candice. Partirian la mañana siguiente pasando por paris por un par de dias para despues encaminar sus pasos a la batalla que se veia inminente en el frente Italiano en la ciudad de Caporetto.

Habian pasado un poco mas de un mes en ese campamento y a Candy le parecia que habia sido toda su vida las jornadas de trabajo fueron interminables y la vida de muchos jovenes habia quedado ahi, era el lugar que la vio descubrirse como veradadera enfermera militar, el mes de septiembre vivia sus ultimos dias y con ello el otoño comenzaba a aparecer el viento soplaba mas fresco, los calores que los atormento en esas noches de agonia se habian marchado, el grupo medico que era el ultimo en partir se encontraba listo para emprender el camino, el camion que los llevaria de regreso a Paris lucia una enorme manta blanca con una cruz roja, en la parte trasera ya habian tomado lugar el Dr. Shartoff y Ruth, Amy y Natasha estaban por hacer lo mismo, mientras mas resagadas se encontraba Candy que habia perdido algo de tiempo buscando las cartas que nunca embio y pensaba dejar en el correo en Paris, mientras Helen discutia con Steffano.

-no entiendo por que quieres que vaya en la parte de atras, siempre he viajado contigo en la cabina.

-Ya te explique cientos de veces que Candy ira conmigo

-eso no impide que yo tambien pueda ir con ustedes.

-preferiria que fueras atras con los demas, Natasha te hechara de menos y me retara a mi.

-mejor dime que quieres ir solo con ella.

-no eres tan tonta he... – el joven italiano hecho a reir, provocando la ira de la enfermera.

-explicame que vez en ella, que no cuenta de nada todos estos años que hemos compartido.

-cuentan mucho Hellen, por eso eres mi mejor amiga, y confio que haras caso a lo que digo y te iras atras con los demas.

-eres un ciego.

-y tu una celosa, siempre seras mi favorita.

-no quiero ser tu favorita, quiero ser lo que es ella para ti.

El Italiano la miro con ternura, la queria mucho para hacerle daño, pero ella tenia que entender que sus sentimentos hacia ella eran solo de amistad – Hellen yo siempre..........

-lo lamento me retrase – llegaba corriendo candy con su balija a cuestas. – no pude encontrar mis cartas creo que las tendre que reescribir en el camino. – dandose cuenta de la tension en el ambiente se refirio a su colega- pasa algo?

-no Candy, es solo que no me siento bien estoy cansada, creo que me ire en la parte trasera no te importa acompañar a Steffano, verdad?

-no claro, pero que tienes?

-solo un poco de jaqueca y cansancio un poco de reposo me ayudara..

-vamos chicas los demas esperan, permitanme llevar sus balijas. – tomo las balijas de la manos de las enfermeras y se encamino al camion – ven Hellen te ayudare a subir – la tomo de la cintura cargandola al interior del camion y le regalo una gran sonrisa – descansa hermosa, te sentiras mejor cuando lleguemos a Paris.

Subio al camion donde Candy ya la aguardaba con su usual sonrisa y disponibilidad de siempre, antes de emprender marcha se santiguo y despues de una breve oracion en su lengua materna puso en movimiento el camion de la cruz roja.

-no sabia que eras tan religioso?

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun de mi – y mirandola con una sonrisa enigmatica prosigio – pero que me gustaria supieras, asi como a mi me encantaria que me permitieras descubrirte tal y como eres.

-ah si! Y que es lo deberia saber de ti? – pregunto Candy juguetonamente sin prestar atencion a la coqueteria del Joven conductor.

-bueno que soy encantador, creo que ya lo sabes.....

-si creo que lo haz mecionado un par de ciento de veces, lo extraño es que yo aun no descubro esa parte de ti.

-y que es lo que si haz descubierto de mi? - Su mirada penetraba sus verdes ojos y la invitaban a caer a su seduccion.

-que eres insoportablemente vanidoso. – le respondia con un gesto de disgusto pretendido.

-y tu eres insoportablemente bella – sus rojos labios que contrastaban con su bronceada tez le sonreian con insistencia y sus ojos verde aceituna brillaban con mayor intencidad cuando la provocaban, era sin duda un hombre varonil e irresistiblemente atractivo.

Candy se sonrojo y a pesar de sentirse comoda en su compañia se ponia nerviosa ante sus coqueterias, era inutil negar que le gustaba era atractivo y de caracter alegre y jugueton, le hacia sentir segura y feliz.

-y que otras cosas no se de ti? – cambio el tema ante su poca habilidad de evadir sus coqueteos.

-que soy el tercero de 3 hermanos y 1 hermana, mi familia tiene tierras que cultiva aceitunas y uvas, nos va bien, somos muy unidos, mi papa es un gran tipo es sin duda mi mejor amigo y mi mama es muy cariñosa siempre nos ha consentido a todos, espero que pronto puedas conocerlos, te van a adorar.- la mirada de Steffano se llenava de orgullo ante cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras candy lo escuchaba con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-y como es que te dejaron venir a la guerra.

-esa fue una decision que la vida hizo por mi – su cara cambio por un gesto mas amargo, Candy se percato de su indiscrecion pero era demaciado tarde. – yo nunca he creido en la causa de la guerra, el matar y morir por poder no es algo por lo que yo daria mi vida, sinembargo el mayor de mis hermanos creyo en las razones de la armas y se enlisto en el frente Italiano para solo encontrar sufrimiento y dolor, fue herido de gravedad y dejado en las trincheras por dias sin ser rescatado para morir irremediablemente – una lagrima surco su mejilla , mientras Candy tomaba su mano.

-lo lamento, no quice ser indiscreta.

-por eso me ofreci como voluntario de la cruz roja, fue cuando mi motivo para estar en esta guerra surgio, no permitiria que mas soldados murieran en las trincheras tras ser dejados atras por la premura de matar al enemigo o por falta de manos, no me importa arriesgar la vida seimpre que sea para salvar otra y no para lo contrario, mi familia comprendio mis deseos y me apoyo a salvar vidas en nombre de mi hermano caido.

-eso es muy hermoso, tienes un gran corazon- los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de lagrimas al escuchar la amarga experiencia de su nuevo amigo.

-te lo dije que ademas de encantador, habia cosas que no sabias de mi. – su cara volvio a relajarse y sonrio ligeramente.

-si ya veo que eres una cajita de sorpresas.

-Y tu?, cuentame algo de ti.

-Mi historia no es tan grata como la tuya, yo no tengo una familia como la tuya- bajo la mirada pensando cuantas veces soño con tener una familia asi.

-Todas las familias tienen problemas, que puede ser tan grave.

-Yo soy huerfana, creci en el Hogar de pony un orfanato en Illinois cerca del lago Michigan, no me quejo tuve como madre a dos mujeres maravillosas que cuidaron de mi y de los otros chicos, Annie y Tom fueron como mis hermanos aun nos queremos como tal y nos cuidamos.

-Lo vez tu tambien tienes una linda familia – le sonreia tiernamente para hacerlesaber que no habia nada de malo o extraño en provenir de una "familia tan inusual"

-Si lo es, aunque fuimos adoptados por distintas familias, aun nos une la hermandad.

-y dices que tu historia no es tan grata cuando tienes dos familias.

-El camino a mi adopcion no fue tan facil, pero al final fui adopatada por una familia que a cuidado de mi y me ha dado una buena educacion, mis primos adoptivos y mi tutor son mis mejores amigos, bueno solo queda uno de mis primos, al igual que tu yo tambien perdi a un ser querido gracias a la guerra y tal vez eso me motivo a enlistarme como enfermera militar.

-Al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en comun, y dime Candy dejaste algun corazon esperando por ti en America?

-Como? – la cara de sorpresa de Candy logro una carcajada en el italiano.

-No pongas esa cara, solo te pregunte si tienes novio?

-.....no....- sus mejillas alcanzaron un rojo intenzo, que trato de ocultar entre su rizada melena que habia decidido llevar suelta, sin saber que le daba una pariencia mas sensual y resaltaba las finas lineas de su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo alguna oportinidad?

-Oportunidad de que?

-Candy, no juegues conmigo.

-Yo no estoy jugando no se ha que te refieres? – en ocaciones la inocencia de la rubia era exasperante aun para ella, que se negaba a entender lo que perfectamente sabia.

-Eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, valiente y sincera, haz conquistado mi corazon Candice White y quiero saber si tengo tu permiso para intentar conquistar el tuyo. – la tomo de la mano y perdiendo la vista del camino por un momento la miro fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta en esos verdes luceros.

Candy quedo impavida ante tal declaracion, no estaba lista para escuchar algo asi, habia huido de America para sanar su herido corazon y apostarlo nuevamente y tan pronto, no era algo que hubiera considerado, la tristeza la invadio de subito y los recuerdos de Terry se agolparon nuevamente en su mente.

-.......yo......no....-sus manos comenzaron a temblar y gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mojandole la cara.

-Candy!!! disculpame, soy un insensible- Steffano se disculpaba con la enfermera ante su reaccion, sin saber que la provoco o como consoloarla.

Recobrando la compostura Candy limpio su rostro y atino a sonreir timidamente.

-disculpame, es solo que no estaba preparada para escuchar algo asi.

-te ofendi? No fue mi intencion.

-no eres tu, yo... recorde.... algo que me sucedio y .....

-Candy no me debes ninguna explicacion, yo solo queria que supieras mis sentimientos hacia ti, y si me atrevi a decirtelo es por que mis sentimientos son genuinos, no eres una cara bonita mas para mi, en ti veo todas las virtudes que busco en la mujer que quiero entregar mi vida, pero mi intencion no es lastimarte o incomodarte, por favor acepta mis disculpas y si asi lo prefieres guardare silencio.

El silencio se hizo en la cabina, Steffano sentia que habia hechado a perder su oportubidad de acercarse a la rubia y tal vez ella pondria distancia entre los dos, era su culpa se presipito tuvo que esperar un poco mas darle mas confianza, no ser tan directo, esa pecosa de naris respingada y labios carmin era la primer mujer que lo hacia sentir de esa manera y lo habia arruinado todo por arrebatado, era todo un conquistador y habia fracasado ante la mujer que mas le habia interezado en la vida; por su parte Candy libraba su propia batalla interna, Steffano era un hombre sincero y valiente, con un corazon mas grande que su vanidad, divertido, caballeroso, detallista y la amaba, pero por que habia aparecido en su vida "tan pronto", pronto? eran casi 2 años Seguramente "el" era feliz o almenos seguia su vida bien sin ella, nunca la busco, ni escribio, seguro la habia olvidado y entonces por que ella le seguia siendo fiel a un recuerdo, por que se negaba a sentir nuevamente a ser feliz otra vez, la vida seguia su marcha y era hora que ella tambien dejara atras los recuerdos que la ataban a un pasado que no la dejaban llegar a su presente. Le dio a Terry su corazon en el pasado y las cosas no funcionaron era tiempo de recuperar el corazon y llevarlo hasta su presente, no iva a apresurarse no forzaria nada pero si se daria la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, Terry viviria en su corazon por siempre pero solo como parte de un maravilloso pasado, se enlisto a la guerra con la ilusion de olvidar y dejar el pasado atras, para buscar su destino, por que se ocultaba en el pasado entonces? Era miedo? , no importaba que era, tenia que romper las ataduras y leberarse del pasado para seimpre.

-hubo alguien que me amo y yo ame, pero la vida se empeño en separarnos, sin importar lo que sintieramos tuvimos que separarnos para seimpre y lo estoy superando, pero aun duele.....- lagrimas de dolor surgieron nuevamente del adolorido corazon de la rubia enfermera – yo...he decidido dejar atras el pasado y comenzar a vivir de nuevo, tu eres una persona muy especial tengo sentimientos de cariño hacia ti pero no puedo engañarte mi corazon aun esta dolido y no es facil para mi...

-princesa yo no te forzaria a nada, tomate el tiempo que necesites, lo que yo siento por ti no es efimero, no es algo de tomalo o dejalo, sere tu amigo y tu solo tu decidiras cuando es tiempo de sanar ese corazon. – su sonrisa de comprension la calmo y la lleno de confianza.

-eres un gran hombre. Tengo suerte de haberte encontrado en mi camino.

La charla continuo por horas se contaron anegdotas de su infancia y recien adolecencia, rieron y disfrutaron de la compañia uno del otro, Candy le conto de su relacion con los Andrey y finalmente le confio su historia con Terry a lo que el italiano le contesto que era una gran historia de amor sin atreverse juzgar a ninguno de los dos se limito a escuchar y callar y por supuesto a bendecir por lo bajo que ese ingles idiota la halla dejado libre para el.

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando Candy decidio darse a la tares de reescribir las cartas que habia perdido antes de ser enviadas, para depositarlas en el correo tan pronto llegaran a Paris. Faltaban solamente un par de horas antes de amancere y de que entraran a Paris cuando el cansancio la vencio e inevitablemte sus ojos se cerraron para beneplacito de su compañero de asiento que se gravaba cada centimetro de su cabellera su rostro y su delicada silueta, cada minuto que pasaba se enamoraba mas de ella y encontraba nuevas razones para perder la razon y caer a sus pies.

Las unicas paradas habian sido en retenes militares y para comer los unicos emparedados que lograron rescatar del campamento, para el italiano chofer habian sido horas interminables nadie lo habia relevado y de no se por la amena conversacion con la rubia enfermera el viaje hubiera sido mortifero , el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Candy abrio los ojos despues de haber dormido unas horas, miro a su compañero de asiento con una sonrisa.

-buenos dias!

-buenas tardes dormilona!

-tanto dormi?

-asi parece y dejame decirte que ahora se muchas cosas mas de ti despues de tu siesta.

Candy se sonrojo hasta el ultimo se sus rizos.

-hable mientras dormia?

Ante la carcajada del italiano no pudo sentirse mas apenada

-y..... que dije?

-de hecho me sorprendiste, no sabia que te gustaba tanto y que pensabas que mis ojos son como dos luceros, eres muy atrevida señorita me siento ruborizar despues de todo lo que me confesaste.

-yo.....dije ....todo eso?

Candy pasaba del palido al sonrojo tras cada palabra del divertido conductor.

-ahora dime, realmente quieres que te bese como me lo pedias?

-yo no...yo no ...

-te ves hermosa aun en bicolor -entre grandes carcajadas se divertia el italiano con su nueva conquista – mira princesa alcanzas a ver la torre Eiffel desde aqui?, estamos por llegar.

-es increible, el amanecer la hace ver como si estubiera rodaeda de fuego, Paris es una ciudad hermosa, no te parece.

-es la ciudad del amor – le guiño un ojo mientras le sonreia complaciente – iremos a pasear al rio Sena, te gustara la vista de la ciudad, y conozco un caffe donde los pastries son deliciosos te encantaran.

-conoces bien Paris?

-me mandaron al colegio unos años y conoci algunos lugares.

-no te imagino en el colegio.

-por que? Crees que soy tan tonto que no podria estar en el colegio.

-no, no es eso – se apresuro a contestar – es solo que creo que eres del tipo que le gusta la libertad.

-si, por eso regrese a Italia, me gusta mucho mas la vida de la campiña que la de la ciudad, deje que mis hermanos menores vayan al colegio y se encarguen de los negocios yo soy mejor con las manos en el campo.

Candy lo escuchaba y lo miraba facinada, tenian muchas cosas en comun y tenia una vida como la que ella soño, libre y llena de amor familiar, este chico le gustaba mucho mas halla de por lo que veia.

-crees que podremos salir a pasear, partiremos de inmediato.

-partiremos hasta mañana y estaremos libres hasta ese momento para descansar y arreglar asuntos personales.

-fantastico, tengo que enviar estas cartas.

-en lo que tu envias las cartas y te refrescas, yo dormire un poco despues te llevare a comer y a pasear por el Sena, te parece?

Su sonrisa era irresistible, sus ojos radiaban vida y alegria, contagiaban a Candy de tranquilidad y seguraidad, confiaba en el, su corazon comenzaba a sentirse apacible y reconfortado despues de tanto tiempo.

-sera divertido, creo nos lo merecemos.

-es una cita entonces, -toco con su dedo indice la punta de su nariz – y dime le cuentas de mi a Albert y a los demas en tus cartas?

-pero que entrometido eres...... pero no! no hable de ti no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi sabiendo que tengo que lidear con gente tan peligrosa como tu.

La realidad era que las cartas dirigidas a Albert, Archie, Annie, Patty y El Hogar de Pony mencionban al joven desde diferentes puntos, pero al final era la misma conclusion, "he conocido a mucha gente buena, nos cuidamos y nos damos animos en momentos obscuros, especialmente un joven Italiano su nombre es Steffano Rossini y creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, no se preocupen por mi el me cuida y hay muchas enfermeras y doctores que nos hemos hecho amigos........." ni ella misma se habia percatado aun como ese conquistador ya habia ganado tanto terreno en sus pensamientos y su corazon.

Llegaron a Paris temprano por la mañana, el hospital como de costumbre era un caos, doctores y enfermeras caminaban de prisa se activaban codigos en una sala y en otra, pasaron casi desapercibidos, la unica que se detubo un momento a recibirlos fue la jefa de las enfermeras que se dirigio a Ruth por ser la de mayor rango y su amiga, el Dr shartoff se habia marchado a casa en cuanato llegaron, regresaria al otro dia para partir con el grupo.

-que bueno que estan de regreso, como les fue?

-como siempre Felicia heridos y horas de agonia ya sabes como son los hospitales ambulantes.

-debes estar cansada? – su cara era dura y parecia inmutable.

-no, de hecho descanse todo el camino, creo que dormi de corrido despues de tantos dias que no pegue los ojos.

-y que tal resultaron las Americanas? – su pregunta fue directa y como si Candy Y Amy no pudieran escucharla.

-de hecho son estupendas chicas muy valientes e inagotables, trabajaron sin descanso.

-tengo que inspeccionar la sala de quirofano antes de la siguiente intervencion, espero verte mañana antes de que partan.- Sin mayor comentario y con cara de fastidio, abandono el tema de las americanas para continuar sus labores.

-que mujer!!, creo que no le gustamos Amy.

-Candy no hables tan fuerte! Nos guste o no es la jefa y mas nos vale estar bien con ella.

-me alegro de partir mañana.

-vamos Candy, no seas una revolotosa, y que vas a hacer en tu dia libre?

-pues pensaba tomar un buen baño para despues buscar el correo para depositar mis cartas.

-puedo acompañarte? Yo tambien tengo unas cartas que escribi para mis hermanitos.

-me encantaria, de hecho no queria ir sola.

Despues de un par de horas las dos jovenes estaban listas para aventurarse a las calles parisinas, sus vestimentas eran sencillas pero eso no importaba para hacerlas lucir radiantes, Amy usaba su larga melena negra sujeta en una coleta, luciendo los finos rasgos de su rostro, sus grandes ojos azules remarcados de oscuras pestañas que siempre lucian como recien rizadas, su naris era recta y pequeña, sus labios aunque estrechos eran carnosos y siempre rosados, su vetido blanco con tonos azules remarcaban su silueta y hacian ver sus ojos mas azules y su piel mas blanca, por el contrario Candy usaba un vestido largo color crema con encajes y vuelo enla falda, llevaba sus reveldes rizos sueltos en la espalda y una cinta haciendo las veces de diadema.

Estando listas para emprender su camino tomaron las calles parisinas como suyas y caminaron cuadra tras cuadra respirando un poco de tranquilidad, Paris aun estaba resguardada de cualquier peligro de no ser por algunos camiones repletos de soldados o ambulancias con la insignia de la cruz roja que se dejaban ver por las avenidas nadie hubiera podido decir que se libraban cruentas batallas a unos kilometros de ahi.

-parece mentira que haya una guerra tan cruel tan cerca de aqui.

-asi es Candy, y lo peor es que mañana estaremos en camino a una nueva pesadilla.

-creo que no te di las gracias por tomar mi lugar en la amputacion en que asistia al Dr Shartoff.

-no tienes nada que agradecer somos compañeras y amigas, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi

-claro que lo haria, pero la verdad es que tu eres mucho mas valiente que yo, nunca me habia acobardado como en esa ocacion, creo que el sufrimiento de ese soldado me paralizo.

-tu tambien eres muy valiente de otra manera no estarias aqui.

-si tienes razon-guardo silencio por un minuto para despues agregar- me alegro de haber venido.

-me lo imagino – la miro traviesamente y con una sonrisa burlona – en tan poco tiempo y ya tienes al italiano a tus pies.

Sonrojada Candy miro a su amiga con ojos de reclamo – pero que dices, yo no me refiero a eso.

-no te refieres a eso , pero no lo niegas.

-Amy no me averguences, el y yo somos amigos nada mas.

-no, el y yo somos amigos nada mas, tu y el estan viviendo un romance y me da gusto por ustedes hacen una linda pareja los dos son muy alegres........

-vas muy de prisa, tan solo nos estamos conociendo, yo aun no acepto nada.

-pues pierdes tu tiempo amiga, el es un buen chico, todos lo saben y eso sin mencionar lo atractivo que es y que esta loco por ti.

el esta loco por todas las chicas, es un enamoradiso.

-no te confundas amiga, tu eres diferente para el y lo sabes, sino Helen no estaria tan celosa.

-Mira ahi esta el correo – señalo el edificio de enfrente, crusaron la calle y entraron al edificio para dejar unos trosos de papel que llevan pedazos de su corazon hasta la gente que amaban.

-Listo! En unas cuantas semanas sabran de nosotras – tomando el braso de su amiga caminaron de regreso, hablando de lo que traeria el dia siguiente para ellas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital en la puerta se encontraba un joven alto de buen porte y cuerpo atletico, sus verdes ojos brillaron de alegria cuando distinguio la rubia caminar hacia el edificio.

-pero que hermosas chicas, donde han estado toda mi vida?

-rescatando Italianos tontos, que se quedan atrapados en derrumbes – le contesto la rubia en tono de burla y una sonrisa en los labios.

-en ese caso me permitirian invitarlas a comer para agradecerles el salvarle la vida a un compatriota mio?

-yo...... preferiria quedarme, quiciera tener listas mis cosas para mañana.-Amy trato de escusarse

-pero de que hablas? Arreglar nuestras balijas? no nos llevara mas de 5 minutos.

-ademas no querras perderte los postres de este restaurante que conozco son deliciosos- ofreciendo un braso a cada una comenzaron a caminar – aunque ahora que vayamos a Italia las llevare a comer la mejor comida del mundo.

-adonde tratan de escabullirce sin nosotras?- Helen y Natasha caminaban detras de ellos .

-vamos a comer, vienen con nosotros? – Candy se detubo para emparejar sus pasos a las otras chicas.

Caminaron varias cuadras antes de llegar al pequeño Caffe donde comieron mientras conversaban y reian amenamente, era un grupo de jovenes que disfrutaban de la vida y estaban unidos en tiempo dificiles para enfrentar el destino que por diferentes motivos los habia reunido en ese momento.

Salieron del Caffe para comenzar a caminar por el rio Sena y encaminar sus pasos a la torre Eiffel, steffano se situo al lado de Candy y con el afan de mostrarle un detalle u otro de la ciudad la iva retrasando del grupo, Natasha y Amy lo notaron por lo que aceleraron sus pasos distraidamente arrastrando consigo a Helen, la pareja de enamorados no noto la distancia que se hizo entre ellos mientras se bromeaban y disfrutaban del tranquilo panorama, otras parejas pasaban a su lado abrasandose y besandose, como deseaba Steffano conseguir la total confianza de esa mujer que estaba a su lado, una embarcacion hizo su aparicion por el rio llamando la atencion del Italiano.

-mira Candy, una embarcacion, te gustaria dar un paseo?

-me encantaria, pero por donde abordan no veo ningun lugar donde los hagan subir.

-mira del otro lado hay una taquilla,vamos – tomando la mano de Candy hecharon a correr hasta llegar a un puente que los llevaria del otro lado y hasta la taquilla.

Llegaron a la taquilla para descubrir que por unos minutos habian perdido el ultimo paseo del dia.

-lo siento princesa te hice correr en vano.

-me hacia falta un poco de ejercicio.

-te prometo que la proxima vez que estemos en Paris te traere al ultimo paseo de la tarde para disfrutar de la puesta de sol.- regresaron caminando al puente por el que habian cruzado y el nunca volvio a soltar la mano de la enfermera desde que la habia sujetado.

-lamento mucho haber traido a Amy y las otras chicas, se que me habias invitado a pasear, pero no pude dejarla sola.

-no tienes por que disculparte, tus amigos son mis amigos, yo siempre te dare gusto en todo lo que tu quieras, no olvides que eres mi princesa.

Sonrojada como un tomate Candy solo atino a bajar la mirada.

-aunque no te niego que hubiera preferido tenerte para mi solo y disfrutar de lo hermosa que luces hoy- detubo sus pasos a la mitad del puente acortando la distancia entre la joven mujer y el para tomar con la mano que le quedaba libre su barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo.

-Candy me gustas y quiciera ofrecerte todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, se que necesitas tiempo y nunca te acorralaria a aceptarme, solo quiero que tengas presente que no desistire en ganarme tu corazon.

El corazon de Candy latia rapidamente, se sentia emocionada y alagada ante la actitud del joven italiano y aunuqe fuera por un momento por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su mente no habia lugar para nadie mas que para ella y el hombre que tenia frente a ella, se habia decidido por luchar a ser feliz y lo iva a intentar.

-Steffano, yo... solo te pido que dejemos que las cosas se den sin apresurarlas, tu eres un buen chico y .....- Candy no pudo seguir hablando pues el joven habia inclinado su rostro hasta llegar a rosar los labios de la enfermera.

Candy cerro los ojos al sentir el calido aliento del hombre que le habia ofrecido su corazon, fue tan solo el roce de sus labios pero pudo sentir su suavidad y su dulce sabor, duro solo un par de segundos suficientes para haber tocado las nubes. Por su parte Steffano se animo a tocar sus labios con los suyos al escuchar que el motivo de su amor le correspondia le daba una esperanza, no pudo contenerse y roso sus labios disfrutando de ellos en ese muy breve momento, no se animo a completar el beso pues ella le habia pedido tomarlo con serenidad y no queria asustarla ni romper su promesa de hacerlo a su manera, alejando su rostro del de ella la tomo en sus brasos undiendo su cara en el suave cabello de ella, percibio el olor a fresas silvestres y se enbeleso con el aroma, con su fragil cuerpo que sentia vibrar entre sus brasos, busco su oido para susurrarle lo feliz que era por tenerla entre sus brasos.

-gracias, gracias princesa, te voy a cuidar y hare lo que este en mis manos por hacerte feliz.

Candy se sorprendio por la escena que estaba viviendo, despues de 2 años por fin se habia dado la oportunidad de volver a sentir y lo estaba disfrutando entre los brasos de un hombre lleno de sueños y alegria por vivir.

Separandose del calido abraso, Steffano volvio a tomar la mano de la joven enfermera para continuar su caminata de regreso al hospital.

-espero que las chicas sepan el camino de regreso, no las veo.

-no te preocupes por ellas muñeca, Helen y Natasha conocen Paris muy bien, regresemos al hospital comienza a refrescar.

-crees que Helen estara bien?

-por que no habria de estarlo?

-sabes a lo que me refiero, no quisiera que ella sufriera.

-no te preocupes por ella princesa, estara bien.

-por que estas tan seguro?

-por que la conosco, es una buena amiga, sera feliz si nosotros somos felices.

-si tu eres feliz querras decir , no creo le importe mucho como me sienta yo.

-te aprecia aunque no lo creas, sabe que eres un lindo ser humano algo dormilon pero lindo.

-pues no entiendo por que quieres tener que ver con alguien tan dormilon como yo.- Soltando su mano Candy camino mas aprisa dejandolo atras con postura digna.

Steffano dandole alcance la abraso por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla – pues muy facil para despertarte con un beso como a todas las princesas.

-pero el beso tiene que venir de un principe no de un sapo.

-pues las princesas tampoco hablan dormidas. – al recordar ese episodio, Candy se sonrojo nuevamente, algo que divertia mucho al italiano.

-de verdad hable mientras dormia?

-no, pero fue muy divertido ver tu cara al saberte descubierta.

Sin decir palabra Candy se deshizo de su braso y se fue encima de el a golpes – como te atreves a hacerme algo asi, ven aqui. – el italiano se safo de la lluvia de golpes para Salir corriendo y aventajarle unos pasos sin dejar de reir y burlarse de ella.

– tu cara fue tan graciosa, al verte descubierta.

Candy salio corriendo tras el riendo y profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas – no huyas italiano atolondrado y cobarde, ven aqui, ya veras cuando te alcance.

Despues de correr uno tras el otro de reirse de sus caras y de llamarse nombres , ella le dio alcanse para que el la recibiera con los brasos abiertos y despues de dos o tres golpes en su pecho la rodeo por la cintura para atraparla en un abraso y levantandola ligeramente del suelo dio vuelta con ella hasta mariarse.

-me haces muy feliz princesa- la deposito en el suelo y esta vez sus labios alcanzaron sus labios para darle un beso mas completo que el anterior aunque igual de breve.

-sera mejor que nos apresuremos comienza a obscurecer, y dime lograste enviar tus cartas?

-si Amy y yo caminamos hasta el servicio postal regresabamos de ahi cuando te encontramos.

-debes estar cansada caminaste mucho el dia de hoy.

-estoy acostumbrada al ejercicio y me hacia falta estirar las piernas.

Dos cuadras mas y estaban de nuevo en el hospital a la mañana siguiente partirian a Italia. Steffano despidio a su enfermera a la entrda de los dormitorios le deseo dulces sueños, beso su mano y se retiro a descansar.

Al amanecer del dia siguiente las 5 enfermeras junto al Dr Shartoff y Steffano partieron rumbo a la estacion del tren que los llevaria a su destino.

Minutos despues de que Candy y su grupo partieran con rumbo a Italia el director del Hospital llegaba a la oficina de la enfermera Jefe.

-Felicia, donde esta La señorita Candice White?

-ya ha partido hacia un hospital al frente Italiano.

-no puede ser, ella tiene que quedarse aqui.

-no fui notoficada de ningun cambio.

-lo se, ayer no pude venir al hospital para detenerla.

-pero que hay de especial con ella?

-es hija de una de las familias mas poderosas de America y se nos ha pedido mantenerla fuera de area de combate, podemos hacerla volver?

-una vez llegando a Italia sera mas dificil localizarla, pero despues de esa mision sera enviada de vuelta a este hospital y me asegurare de retenerla.

-confio en ti Felicia y en que no le pase nada a esa joven o estare en grandes problemas.

-no se preocupe Dr. Me encargare de ella encuanto vuelva.

El destino de Candy estaba marcado ni Albert con su poder podria cambiarlo, lo que le esperaba en Italia nadie mas podria vivirlo que ella.

Continuara............


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Estrechando Lazos**

**Chicago**

La vida en el hogar de Pony transcurria con normalidad y en aparente calma, los niños seguian sus tareas y en sus oraciones matutinas y vespertinas hacian una mencion especial para Candy, las dos mujeres que se hacian cargo del orfanato disponian de mas tiempo para orar y pedir al cielo que su niña saliera bien librada de su ultima travesura, deseaban verla y abrasarla, estaban acostumbradas a dejar de verla por largos periodos como cuando se fue con los Leagan y mas tarde con los Andrey y mas adelante cuando se ausento para asistir al colegio en Londres, sabian que su pequeña habia volado del hogar muchos años atras pero la sabian sana y salva protegida por su familia adoptiva pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez el unico que podia cuidarla y regresarla sana y salva era Dios y eso las hacia acudir una y otra vez dia tras dia.

-Señorita Pony estoy muy intranquila no hemos recibido noticias de Candy y eso no me gusta.

-debemos tener calma lleva tiempo el recibir una carta desde un lugar en tanto conflicto, confiemos que Candy sepa cuidarse y todo este bien Hermana.

-es que no entiendo como es que Candy puede ser tan cabeza dura, por que nunca escucha.

-Hermana Maria, ya hemos platicado de esto y ha estado de acuerdo en que fue desicion de Candy, su destino la llamaba y Dios sabe por que la llevo hasta ese lugar.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y las manos temblorosas la novicia recordaba el dia que tomo entre sus brasos a Candy por primera vez y no pudo evitar sentir miedo de perder a esa niña que con sus travesuras y ternura le habia robado el corazon.

-lo siento Señorita Pony, se que es lo mejor para ella y esta cumpliendo los designios de Dios, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo al imaginar que algo malo le pudiera suceder.

-Confiemos en que el Cielo la cuidara y con la ayuda del Sr Albert todo estara bien, debemos tener fe Hermana.

Limpiandose las lagrimas la novicia retomo su fortaleza y continuo su charla con su amiga.

-El sr Albert ha recibido noticias de Candy?

-imagino que no, pues me aseguro que en cuanto tubiera noticias de ella nos la haria saber y no he sabido nada de el.

-esta tan preocupado como nosotras por ella.

-el la quire mucho Hermana en ocaciones me pregunto si su amor es tan solo como su protector.

-Señorita Pony cree que el Sr. Andrey se interese por Candy como mujer.

-no lo se hermana pero es un buen hombre y el cariño que siente por nuestra niña es sincero e incondicional.

-la familia Andrey son hombres de buenos sentimientos tambien el joven Archie quiere mucho a Annie.

-asi es hermana, sinembrago Annie a cambiado mucho, sigue siendo la misma niña amorosa pero ahora ocupa todo su tiempo en eventos sociales yo no se si eso es una buena vida para ella.

-es parte de haber sido adoptada por una familia rica, tienen que participar en todos esos eventos sociales y Annie siempre ha gustado de esa vida.

-eso es a lo que me refiero hermana, para Annie la vida consiste en acudir a todos los eventos socilaes y esa es una felicidad muy vanal y que no dura para siempre.

-Ni el joven Archie ni el Sr Andrey viven de esa manera confiemos que ellos seran una influencia positiva en la vida de Annie.

-Tienes razon Maria debemos confiar en que Annie tiene un buen corazon y esta rodeada de gente buena.

-asi sera mejor Srita Pony, bastante oraciones extras tenemos ya con Candy- recibiendo una amplia sonrisa por respuesta, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la capilla para dedicar sus oraciones a la buenaventura de su pecosa y traviesa hija.

No muy lejos del hogar en Chicago Annie seguia con lo que se habia vuelto su vida rutinaria, esa mañana acudiria a un desayuno de caridad para los niños huerfanos de la guerra, era la forma de Elisa de ayudar con la guerra y la mejor forma para Annie de dejarse ver enla alta sociedad de Chicago, Tamara Wilkins la amiga de infancia de Elisa acudia con ellas a la mayoria de los eventos, aunque no era en lo que hubiera querido invertir su tiempo lo hacia por mantener el estatus de su familia vigente en la sociedad Americana, ella preferia desempeñarse en actividades productivas y que requirieran del uso de sus ideas y su energia, no le parecia justo que su hermano pudiera envolverse en los negocios de la familia mientras su aportacion tan solo consistia en acudir a desayunos y balies de caridad, escuchar todos los chismes de esas jovenes para quienes lo mas importante era lo que vestian o los peinados de moda, aburrida como siempre y sin participar activament en la insulsa conversacion se dio cuenta que el restaurante que seria el anfitrion esa mañana se encontraba a tan solo un par de cuadras de las oficinas donde su hermano tendria una reunion de negocios y sin no mal recordaba seria con miembros de la familia Andrey, subitamente deseo saludar a la familia de quien era su mejor amiga esos dias.

-chicas acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un encargo a una joyeria que esta a unas cuadras de aqui, les molestaria si las alcanzo en un momento?

-si quieres podemos ir contigo cuando terminemos aqui, cierto Elisa? – Annie busco la cara de su amiga, encontgrando indiferencia y una mirada por encima del hombro.

-dejala Annie, no la forces a estar donde no quiere.

-no se trata de eso Elisa, queria ganar un poco de tiempo para cuando terminemos aqui vayamos sin perder tiempo al juego de Polo, asi tendremos los mejores lugares. –sabia como llegar a la mente de Elisa para almenos deshacerse de ella sin reproches.

-si quieres puedo acompañarte no es correcto que andes por las calles sin mucama tu sola.

-Dejala Annie, tal vez tenga una cita clandestina y estas por arruinarla. – la voz de Elisa llevaba toda la intencion de molestar y envenenar la actitud de cualquiera que la rodeara aun si se trataba de sus amigas

-regresare enseguida, - ignorando el comentario, salio a toda velocidad del restaurante con rumbo a la oficina en la que su hermano enriqueceria los negocios familiares.

Estaba cansada de las etiquetas sociales y de estar acompañada todo el tiempo sino era por su familia y amistades por una mucama, se sentia tan libre el poder caminar por las calles sin fijarse en reparos, que las 3 cuadras sobre la avenida Michigan las recorrio en cuestion de minutos deteniendose ante el gran edificio de cristales donde recidian las oficinas principales de los Andrey.

-Buenos Dias Señorita, a quien anuncio? – una amable recepcionista le sonreia, ataviada en un uniforme azul marino con blanco con la insignia de los Andrey en la solapa.

-busco....bueno en realidad.....- la recepcionista la miraba curiosa esperando que le diera una respuesta certera.

-yo te conozco......Tamara... ese es tu nombre , verdad? – Archie que caminaba cerca de la recepcion se sintio atraido por la curiosidad de ver una señorita elegante a la entrada del gran edificio, las visitas solian ser hombres viejos y algunos jovenes, pero por seguro del sexo masculino, no distinguidas señoritas de sociedad.

-si, me recuerdas?

-como podria olvidarte, pero que haces aqui?

-bueno yo....

-tu?.......... – sonreia burlon ante el evidente nerviosismo de la joven, quien sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello no encontraba ninguna explicacion.

-lamento venir a inportunarlos, yo se que mi hermano tenia una cita aqui el dia de hoy y venia ..... a desearle suerte.

-quien es tu hermano?

-Jeff Wilkins.

-Oh si, esta en una conferencia con mi tio Albert y otros banqueros, de hecho yo me dirigia para halla.

-lamento haberte detenido, no era mi intencion hacerte perder tiempo.

-el charlar contigo nunca seria perder el tiempo, por que no nos esperas en mi oficina y en cuanto terminemos te invitare a almorzar, si no tienes otro compromiso por supuesto.

-no no tengo nada que hacer, y me encantaria aceptar tu propuesta.

-ven conmigo te mostrare mi oficina

Dos horas que parecieron eternas Tamara aguardo en la oficina del joven Andrey, pensaba como le gustaria vivir toda esa adrenalina de hacer negocios y hacer todo tipo de tratos monetarios, y sin ser tan ostentosa se conformaria con el puesto de la recepcionista lo que fuera que la pusiera en el mundo de los negocios y la sacara de la falsa vida de sociedad en la que se habia visto atrapada el ultimo par de meses, extrañaba su vida en Europa, el colegio y las actividades en las que participaba para los niños pobres haciendo de profesores en los barrios mas pobres al menos era mas reconfortante ver las caritas de esos pequeños cuando por fin aprendian a sumar que el hecho de ir a bailes para recabar fondos para dichos niños, eso le recordo que habia dejado a Annie y Elisa esperando en el restaurante, ya pensaria en la escusa para cuando tubiera que enfrentarlas nuevamente, absorta en sus pensamientos y jugando con una pluma en las manos la encontraron los dos jovenes que entrron a la oficina.

-decidiendo grandes negocios? – Archie le sonreia divertido, sosteniendo una carpeta llena de papeles que traia de la junta recien concluida, tras el, el hermano de Tamara la veia entre sorprendido y molesto.

- y tu que haces aqui?

-vine a buscarte para.......desearte suerte. – palidecio de repente y aunque trato de sonreir se sintio descubierta sin prestextos inteligentes para explicar su presencia en el lugar.

Dandole una mirada de fuego se hacerco a ella para tomarla del braso.-es hora de retirarnos, ya has dado demasiadas molestias y sera mejor que nos marchemos, toma tus cosas – retada como una chiquilla obedecio de inmediato tomando su bolso y parandose junto a su hermano.

-lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana Sr Cornwell, ahora nos retiramos.

-no digas eso ella no ha molestado en lo absoluto de hecho fui yo quien le pidio que se quedara, y asi poder invitarlos a comer, conoci a su hermana en un baile hace unas semanas atras y en realidad dejamos varios temas pendientes.

-Agradezco su amabilidad Sr Cornwell, pero no creo que sea correcto dejar aqui a mi hermana cuando no ha sido invitada formalmente y sin el conocimiento de mis padres.

-No quice ser imprudente y mucho menos faltar a su hermana, mi invitacion fue totalmente amistosa.

-Interrumpiendo a su hermano Tamara se atrevio a contradecirlo, - Jeff los Andrey son nuestros amigos, Elisa es una de mis mejores amigas y Archie es su primo.

-no seas impertinente Tamara, despues de que te haz presentado aqui sin ser invitada al menos puedes ser cortez y retirarte conmigo.

-Desidida a no declinar la invitacion del joven Cornwell camino junto a el y lo tomo del braso.

-seria descortes si me marchara ahora despues de que acepte ir con el Sr. Cornwell a comer, no te parece Jeff?

A regañadientes el duro joven Wilkins acepto permitir a su hermana menor ir con Archie bajo la consigna de regresar a casa inmediatamente despues de terminado el paseo.

-que lindo restauratnte, es muy acogedor.

-te trage aqui por que es mi lugar favorito, a pesar de ser pequeño y nada lujoso se come bien y el trato es de primera, la proxima vez te invitare al mejor restaurante de Chicago.

-eres sorprendente Archie, no me imagine que un lugar como este seria tu favorito este lugar es mas bien sencillo y tu eres todo elegancia.

-la belleza de las cosas no esta tras los marcos de oro o los enormes candiles luminoso, se encuentran donde el corazon se sienta reconfortado y lleno de calor.

-nunca habia escuchado una verdad mas grande, a decir verdad yo estoy cansada de todos esos lugares llenos de protocolo y de apariencias, me alegra ver que tu piensas diferente.

-veo que tenemos muchas cosas en comun, y dime Tamara que hacias realmente en el edificio Andrey esta mañana – sin atreverse a confesarle que subitamente sintio deseos de verlo, se limito a contestar la otra verdad.

-pues estaba cerca y........ la verdad, decidi escaparme de un desayuno de caridad para....para no se quien.

Con una carcajada Archie respondio a su nueva amiga ante tal declaracion.

-vaya otra rebelde, me recuerdas mucho a una muy querida amiga.

-Annie? – la joven lo miraba interrogante pues la delicada señorita Britter no concordaba con tal descripcion

-de hecho la mejor amiga de ella y mi prima.

-tu prima? – Tamara creia conocer a las primas cercanas de Elisa

-Candy fue adoptada por el Tio Wlliam y es mi prima aoptiva por decirlo asi.

-ho ya veo... y donde esta? Por que no la conozco?

-Candy se enlisto en la guerra hace un par de meses – la cara de Archie se torno algo sombria y trsite.

-en la guerra....... pero.....- su cara lo indicaba todo, su dialogo era mas conla mimica de su cara que con sus palabras no era necesario que hablara para saber lo que pensaba.

-Es enfermera, fue al frente como enfermera militar en la Cruz Roja Internacional.

-Pero ella es una Andrey como puede ser enfermera?

-Es una de las muchas cosas que admiro de Candy, no importa quien se oponga o cuales sean las razones ella siempre hace todo lo posible por ser feliz, nunca se sintio conforme con seguir una vida de protocolo dentro de la familia Andrey y busco su propio camino decidio ser enfermera hace varios años y enfrento a la familia ahora decicio ser voluntaria volviendo a desafiar los deseos de todos, El tio abuelo William que es su tutor la respalda en todo lo que ella decida, es una chica muy valiente, nosotros la admiramos y la queremos mucho, -los ojos de Archie se iluminaban cuando hablaba de su querida amiga, Tamata sintio un pinchaso de envidia y celos de esa chica que no conocia.

-La envidio – fue la tajante respuesta de la joven burguesa.

-Como? – la sorpresa de Archie fue mayuscula al ecuchar esa afirmacion.

-Si, la envidio, al igual que tu prima yo quisiera darle a mi vida un rumbo util a la sociedad no tan solo acudir a desayunos y banquetes de caridad, la caridad no consiste en eso – con un brillo especial en sus ojos Tamara relato a su amigo las ocaciones en que fungio como profesora en sus tiempos en Europa y lo feliz que eso la hacia.

La comida llego y mientras disfrutaban sus alimentos platicaron de sus gustos y disgustos, de la gente que habia pasado por sus vidas y de lo que el futuro quiciera les trajera, los dos se fueron sintiendo mas en confianza y con alegria en sus corazones de compartir ese tiempo juntos, la comida de sus platos desaparecio al igual que el postre y el cafe que sobrevino sin mas tarde, ya sin pretextos para continuar en el pequeño restaurante que fue complice del nacimiento de una amistad de dos almas gemelas que proclamaban libertad a la vida tuvieron que marcharse.

Las reuniones en el mismo restaurante se hicieron costumbre de cada miercoles al medio dia siendo el unico dia libre para Archie en ese horario, para Tamara era facil escusarse de sus obligaciones sociales con cualquier pretexto. Archie trataba de convencer a su Tio William de que lo ayudara a persuadir a la familia Wilkins de permitir a Tamara a aceptar un puesto en la compañía, en el puesto que fuera, inventaria un nombre rimbombante para un puesto de archibista o secretaria o su asistente personal, William se negaba ante tal peticion sabia que el simple hecho de proponer algo asi a una familia de alto rango social no seria mas que una ofensa, pues las mujeres no tenian por que trabajar y menos aun para su socio, sinembargo Archie no perdia una oporunidad par mencionar el tema mientras su relacion con Annie se fue enfriando casi no la veia y cuando lo hacia era para escuchar la vida de todas las familias de alcurnia de Chicago o para escuchar el itinerarios de bailes de caridad.

-Archie este sabado tenemos un baile de disfraces, ya encargue los antifaces que usaremos son perferctos e identicos bueno el mio es un poco mas femenino pero tienen lagrimas en forma de diamantes te van a encantar, no te emociona! – hablaba con ensoñacion y aparente envidia.

-Archie! Me escuchaste!

-si si Annie, decias ......?

-en que piensas Archie?

-en Candy no he recibido carta de ella, estoy un poco preocupado,- fue lo primero que vino a su mente para contestar, aunque en realidad no habian recibido carta de ella, por Albert sabian que estaba bien. Ninguna de sus influencias se habia atrevido a decirle su posicion real pero le aseguraban que estaba viva y a salvo al igual que Neal.

-ella estara bien Archie, no te preocupes.

-no entiendo, ya ni ella te importa?

-no digas eso, claro que me importa ella es mi hermana y me preocupa.

-pues lo disimulas bien!

-Archie, como me dices eso, trato de estar bien es lo que ella quiciera.

-no te escondas tras esa farsa de que es lo que ella quiciera para olvidarte de todo y entregarte a esos eventos de sociedad.

-por que Archie?

-por que, que?

-por que todo lo que hace Candy lo celebras y a mi solo me criticas, los eventos de caridad a los que asisto son para ayudar los propositos de la guerra – Annie no pudo mas y hecho a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No quice hacerte sentir mal Annie, disculpame. – tomandola por los hombros la abraso a su pecho para consolarla hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Entonces vendras al baile de disfraces,

-Si asi lo quieres ire Annie.

-Me harias muy feliz, Paty tambien vendra.

-Me dara mucho gusto ver a Paty.

El sabado en la fiesta de disfraces llego Archie en compañia de Annie y Paty, Albert se habia escusado y no asistiria, como envidiaba Archie a su tio, al llegar al gran salon Annie comenzo a saludar y moverse entre la gente con gran naturalidad en cuestion de minutos habia desaparecido dejando a Archie y Paty perplejos al verla actuar en sociedad.

-Annie a cambiado mucho.

-no tienes una idea Paty, ya casi no la reconozco,

-pero se le ve menos timida y eso es bueno.

-pues tu tambien te ves muy bien Paty

-gracias Archie la verdad estoy muy contenta con el proyrcto del Hogar de Pony.

-sigues adelante con eso ?

-mas que nunca, tal vez le pida a Annie que me ayude con algunos eventos para el patrocinio.

-ojala la convenzas ya vez que a ella no le gusta involucrarse en nada que tenga que ver con el hogar de Pony.

Absorto en su charla Archie no vio acercarse a una hermosa joven de grandes ojos grises ataviada en un vestido corte princesa color verde su cabellos rojisos recogidos bajo una tiara dejando escapar coquetamente algunos risos, apesar de que su cara estaba cubierta parcialmente con una delicada mascara logro identficarla por su gran sonrisa cuando la tuvo de frente.

-luces hermosa – y no era solo un cumplido los ojos de Archie se extaciaron ante la imponente belleza que tenia frente a si.

-muy amable – Tamara lo respondio con una reverencia.

-recuerdas a Patricia O'Brien? una de las mejores amigas de la Familia Andrey

-si te recuerdo eres amiga de Annie, verdad?,yo soy Tamara Wilkins.

-si, - Paty respondio tratando de recordarla.

-Tammy, creo que te interesara mucho la compañia de Paty esta noche, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho en comun

Las dos chicas miraron al joven heredero con cara de confusiony una gran interrogacion en su rostro.

-Paty creo que ya te encontre la socia que buscabas para fundar el patronato del hogar de Pony

-El Hogar de Pony? ¿ que es eso ? – Tamara pregunto interesada y curiosa.

Al terminar la noche, tal y como Archie lo habia previsto Paty y Tamara quedaron maravilladas con las ideas una de la otra, comenzarian a trabajar en ello de inmediato, los Andrey les facilitarian una pequeña oficina en el edificio para que fuera su base central, las dos jovenes radiaban felicidad, por emprender su objetivo de ser realmente utiles ante la sociedad, sin darse cuenta aun Tamara y Archie tenian una alegria extra pues compartirian oficina en el mismo edificio y se verian todos los dias y aunque aun no lo aceptaban los sentimientos que crecian entre ellos se fortalecian al paso de los dias , debilitando la gastada relacion con Annie.

Un medio dia soleado aunque el viento comenzaba a traer el aire frio del otoño en Chicago Archie esperaba afuera de su restaurante favorito a su nueva e inseparable amiga, ya se habia hecho costumbre encontrarse en ese pequeño caffe en ocaciones Paty los acompañaba aunque la mayoria de las ocaciones eran solo ellos dos, en esta ocacion la joven se retrasaba mas de costumbre, Archie comenzaba a sentirse desesperado y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido vio la graciosa figura de su amiga correr estripitosamente hacia el, una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de su amiga, al llegar a el se avalanzo a sus brasos fundiendose en un abraso, Archie no se esperaba tan efusivo saludo , lo que lo hizo tambalearse hasta caer y atterizar en la acera con la joven encima de el.

-felicitame..... – apesar de la caida Tammata no ceso su sonrisa y algarabia. – lo logre!!

-que lograste? Fracturarme?

Aun en el suelo ella se aferro a su cuello apretandolo contra si, Archie no pudo mantener su enojo por haber sido derribado y ensuciado sus finas prendas, por el contrario se contagio del entusiasmo de su amiga.

-que fue lo que paso ?

-no preguntes y felicitame.

Levantandose y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse de su caida,limpiaba del polvo su traje.

-ok, ok Felicitaciones, sabia que lo lograrias. Y ahora dime que es?

-consegui el patrocinio de una importante compañia de metales, para asegurar a todos los niños de Hogar en uno de los mejores hospitales. – su voz resonaba euforica de alegria y su cuerpo no podia controlar tanta emocion, por lo que se lanzo a los brasos de su amigo nuevamente, Archie la recibio con la misma alegraia y su cuerpo le contesto con un abraso aun mas fuerte levantandola del suelo y dando vueltas de alegria con ella.

-sabia que lo lograrias, siempre lo supe y esto es solo el principio. – al despositarla en el suelo sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos encontraron por primera vez el sentimiento que habia crecido en su interior en los dos meses de convivencia constante, sin pronunciar palabra sus cuerpos se comunicaron simultaneamente fundiendose en un abraso y un tierno beso que los dejo sin aliento y con la piel llena de sensaciones. Al separarse Archie la abraso por el hombre y comenzaron a caminar flotando en una nube.

-te llevare a festerjar al mejor Restaurante – sus sonrisas no podian ser mas amplias y sus corazones no podrian latir mas fuerte ni tan acompasados el uno con el otro.

-no quiero ir al mejor restaurante, quiero ir a nuestro caffe de siempre, a nuestra guarida.

-nuestra guarida, suena bien.- Archie no apartaba su mirada de la de ella y su braso no dejaba de rodear sus hombros, su nariz estaba impregnada de su aroma y sus labios de su sabor, iva absorto en ella y jamas se dio cuenta que en un automovil en la cera de enfrente una chica pelirroja con ojos color marron habia presenciado toda la escena sin perder el mas minimo detalle.

-muy interesante primito, y que bien guardado se lo tenia la mustia esa- los ojos de Elisa brillaban como cada vez que tenia bajo su poder alguna brillante idea para fastidiar la vida de quienes le rodeaban.

**Francia**

**Ypres**

-Grandchester, corre hasta el punto de coneccion nosotros te cubriremos.

-crees que funcione la emboscada.

-no nos esperan el factor sorpresa esta de nuestro lado.

-bien, cubranme – dicho eso Terry corrio hasta el punto que lo conectaria con el enemigo que disparaba el cañon eran aproximadamente 10 hombres y ellos serian 3, pero Ian les habia dicho que el factor sorpresa estaria a su favor y de verdad rezaba por ello pues si eran descubiertos serian sus ultimos minutos.

Tras el llego otro soldado y minutos despues Ian aparecia, se arrastraron sigilosamente hasta llegar a espaldas del grupo de hombre que preparab un nuevo proyectil para el cañon, no eran 10 como habian previsto eran aproximadamente el doble, pero ya no habia tiempo para hechar reversa tandrian que actuar y rapidamente si querian salir vivos de la hazaña. Los alemanes no se percataron de su presencia su concentracion estaba puesta en su tarea de preparar el proyectil, lo que aprovecharon los americanos para actuar rapidamente, apuntaron y comenzaron a disparar deshaciendose de uno tras otro de los enemigos, cuando ya no vieron mas movimiento los 3 soldados salieron corriendo de regreso a su trinchera, los ultimos metros los recorrienron bajo una lluvia de balas, Terry veia pasar los bolidos de metal por un lado y por el otro, por mas que exigia a sus piernas moverse a mayor velocidad no sentia que se avanzara veia su objetivo cada vez mas lejos y su desesperacion lo traiciono haciendo caer su cuerpo a tan solo un par de metros, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le parecio sumamente pesado y las balas que pasaban cerca de el lo paralizaron, desde la trinchera sus compañeros le gritaban y trataban de animarlo a seguir y llegar hasta ellos, inesperadamente y aun sin creerlo el mismo, Neal Leagan salto fuera de la trinchera y se arrastro hasta su excompañero de colegio llegando a el.

-vamos Grandchester muevete, no te puedes quedar aqui.

Terry que cubria su cabeza con sus manos alzo la mirada descubriendo el rostro de quien menos imaginaba ver en toda su vida, el cobarde de Neal Leagan habia salido de la trinchera para sacarlo de su paralisis.

-sigueme, no te levantes arrastrate estamos muy cerca.

Terry trato de moverse pero no lo entendia su cuerpo simplemente no lo obedecia.

-muevete, vamos muevete. – Neal tomo el braso del Ingles y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas , Terry era mucho mas alto y fuerte que el, no lo pudo mover fisicamente, sinembrago si pudo derribar las paredes del miedo que habian paralizado a Terry y finalmente pudo moverse arrastrandose pesadamente tras Neal hasta llegar a la trinchera. ya en el interior de la lodosa sanja ambos soldados respiraron pesadamente liberando toda la adrenalina producida ante tal evento.

-Muy bien hecho Leagan, Grandchester estas bien? – la voz de Ian retumbaba detras de ellos.

-si estoy bien – la voz ronca de Terry se dejaba escuchar pesadamente, su mirada se dirigio a Neal ,aun no entendia ni creia lo que Neal habia hecho por el, sinembargo su mirada transmitia su sorpresa y gratitud no diria palabra pero un ligero movimiento de cabeza le dijo a Neal lo que sentia.

Las horas pasaron y la batalla aumento en su furia, habia heridos por todas partes, todos estaban muy cansados, sus ojos reflejaban el agotamiento sinembargo no parecia suceder lo mismo en el campo enemigo, los alemanes se dejaban sentir enteros y aumentaban su ataque, los aliados hicieron uso de granadas y estrategias que les ayudaron a cesar el ataque enemigo, los americanos junto a los franceses salieron de las trincheras para ganar terreno ante los alemanes y acorrararlos en su propio terreno haciendolos retroceder, en una denso ataque Neal quedo descubierto y recibio una bomba Iperita nunca habia escuchado de la existencia de tal armamneto por lo que su reaccion no fue tan rapida y los efectos del humo comenzaron a hacer efecto, Ian al percatarse de lo sucedido corrio por el joven americano para sacarlo del humo quimico antes de que sus pulmones explotaran, llevandolo hasta una barricada, Terry llego corriendo hasta hai buscando una proteccion encontrandose con el panorama.

-que sucedio?

-inhalo la iperita, necesita atencion inmediata, lo llevare al campamento.- Ian tomaba la iniciativa

-no, yo lo llevare, te necesitan aqui tu eres el hombre de experiencia.

-yo soy mas fuerte que tu.

-eso es lo que crees, yo lo llevare – Terry tomo a Neal pasando un braso casi desvanecido por su cuello y pasando su propio braso por la cintura de Neal comenzo su andar apresurado rumbo a terreno aliado, en su rapido andar oia el sumbido de las balas pero no se detubo trataba de correr aunque torpemente por el bulto que llevaba a cuestas, a pocos metros de la trinchera casi donde habia caido anteriormente logro ver movimiento de la cruz roja entre las sanjas de la trinchera, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sujeto mas fuertemente a Neal y corrio mas rapido, sinembargo una bala fue mas veloz que el y a medio metro de la trinchera un calor atraveso su pierna y otra su hombro , alcanzo la trinchera depositando a Neal en el lodoso terreno y explorando su propio cuerpo encontro una herida en su pierna que hacia la sangre salir estrepitosamente de su cuerpo rompio un trozo de su camisa para amarrarlo a su pierna fue cuando confundio la sangre de su pierna con la que escurria de su brazo el cansancio y la rapida perdida de sangre hizo que su cuerpo se desvaneciera junto a Neal que ya habia perdido la consiencia desde mucho camino atras.

Horas, dias tal vez habian pasado antes de que Terry comenzara a sentir su cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados sinembargo sabia que estaba ......dormido tal vez , pero no recordaba en donde, lo unico que percibia era un olor a medicinas y humedad, el cuerpo le pesaba y sentia punzadas de dolor en la pierna, en el pecho , su brazo derecho le pesaba, tenia calor se sentia mojado y molesto, queria despertar pero los ojos se resistian a abrirse.....recuerda....donde estas? Se repetia una y otra vez, luchaba por recordar por entender que pasaba, de repente comenzo a escuchar la voz de una mujer, conocia esa voz...si esa dulce y alegre voz que repetia su nombre a lo lejos era... era... si Candy lo llamaba , pero donde estaba? una nube lo cubria, la bruma no lo dejaba ver mas halla, pero caminando encontro esa sonrisa que lo ilumino todo y frente a ella estaba ese rostro dulce lleno de pecas que le daba tanta tranquilidad y confianza, sin mas ella se acerco y tomo su mano acaricio su torso, le sonreia feliz y repetia su nombre incesante.

-Terry, Terry

Trato de responder la caricia, abrasarla traerla hacia si pero no pudo moverse al tratar de pasar su mano por su cintura un intenso dolor lo hizo desistir y bajar los brasos, pero ella se alejaba y tenia que correr tras ella, pero al intentar dar un paso, el dolor se apodero de su pierna y cayo al suelo, ella se alejaba, queria gritarle y no pudo, de repente vio unas rosas rojas caer, si eran las de la presentacion en Chicago.... y ese grito llamando su nombre desesperadamente, pero entre la multitud no la pudo ver, buscandola deseperadamanete encontro los azules ojos de Susana pidiendole se quedara con ella, no! .... no.... Candy ...... donde estas?....... ella lo miro y hecho a correr escaleras abajo corrio a ella y tomandola de la cintura le pidio que no lo dejara, " no quiero perderte"....."quiero que el tiempo se detenga"......pero ella se fue sin mirarlo se fue tan solo pronunciando las simples palabras " se feliz"......FELIZ? grito Terry, no!... no te vallas , CANDY.......CANDY! su desesperacion iva en aumento revolviendose en su lugar, por fin sus ojos de abrieron, ella estaba ahi.

-Candy? – pesadamente sus ojos se entreabrieron, el dolor se abria junto a sus ojos, cada musculo, su misma respiracion le dolia, la cabeza estaba por explotarle, pero entre todo ese dolor lal luz de sus ojos le daban un alivio.

-Terry, Terry despertaste!, no te muevas – la joven enfermera lo miraba tiernamente y con ojos llenos de amor.

-Candy.

-vas a estar bien, trata de no moverte. – sus manos acariciaban su rostro y su mano – yo voy a cuidarte.

-donde estamos?

-en un hopsital en Paris, fuiste herido y traido hasta aqui, yo vine contigo y te voy a cuidar –

La peliroja que se habia enamorado del joven aristocrata desde que lo vio por primera vez se habia acercado a el una y otra vez sin exito alguno, el aristocrata siempre la ignoraba y evitaba a toda costa, ahora descubria que habia una persona, una mujer... Candy, quien seria esta mujer? Por eso era que el era tan despectivo, pero aun asi ella estaba interesada en el , no dejaria su batalla tan solo por que el nombre de una mujer habia salido a la luz, no era el tipo de chica que se dejaba intimidar ni se daba por vencida al primer enfrentamiento, tenia puesta su mira en ese guapo ingles y no desistiria, lo cuidaria y estaria tan cerca de el como fuera posible, el estaba vulnerable e incapacitado, necesitaria asistencia personal y ya habia arreglado ese asunto, siempre supo ganarse la amistad de la enfermera jefe y aunque era una mujer osca y algo hostil le tenia precio y la veia como una hija, por lo que fue facil para ella lograr ser su enfermera personal, casi habia escapado del hospital ambulante el medico a cargo la amenazo con un castigo ejemplar pero a ella no le importo y partio en el tren junto a los heridos mas graves no avandonaria a su paciente consentido, sabia que llegando al hospital seria protegida por la enfermera jefe y el director del hospital quien era su tio.

En otra sala de cuidados intensivos se encontraba el heredero Leagan , con los pulmones lacerados y ceguera temporal consecuencia de la exposicion a la bomba iperita, se recuperaria pero su evolucion llevaria algunas semanas, ahora se encontraba al borde de una crisis nerviosa , su desesperacion habia llegado al limite cuando arranco los vendajes de sus ojos y comprobo que no veia mas que obscuridad, grito y maldijo no soportaba el imaginar su vida en aquella obscuridad, y sus pulmones lo aniquilaban no podia respirar con regularidad en cuanto se agitaba sentia la punsada en sus pulmones y su tos terminaba con emorragias que el no podia comprobar pero sabia por la textura de lo que arrojaba que era sangre, enloquecia de miedo y desesperacion las enfermeras trataban de calmarlo y el Dr Johnson hablo con el para explicarle su situacion.

-Trate de calmarse Sr. Leagan, estara bien lo peor ya paso, esta a salvo.

-como me puede decir eso- la toz apagaba su voz, el airese se le iva de los pulmones y fuertes punzadas atravesaban su espalda.

-tranquilicese no lo haga peor, sus ojos recibieron una exposicion prolongada a los gases lo que irrito sus corneas sinembrago no las quemos, en unos dias recobrara la vista, en cuanto a sus pulmones tardara un poco mas en convalecencia las membranas sufrieron quemaduras mas fuertes pero nada que no se trate y se cure.

-no puedo quedarme ciego, mi familia pagara lo que sea necesario, pero no perdere la vista.

-no necesita arriesgar su herencia joven, en un par de semanas estara mejor.

-es mejor que asi suceda.- ante las palabras del joven el doctor no atino mas que a sonreir.

-parece mentira que siendo de la misma familia ustedes sean tan diferentes.

-de que habla?

-usted y la Señorita Candy son de la misma familia, no es cierto?

-que tiene que ver ella en todo esto.

-A la primera oportunidad usted saca a relucir su abundante herencia, mientras la señorita White, omitio el rimbombante apeido Andrey para no recibir trato especial.

-En donde esta ella?

-En el frente Italiano, partio unas semanas atras.

-Esta bien? – Neal por un momento olvido su propio dolor para pensar en el de la mujer por la que habia llegado hasta donde estaba.

-Es una chica muy valiente, se que en el hospital ambulante en donde estubo antes rescato algunos soldados en las trincheras.

-Y por que esta en el frente, por que no esta en un hospital aqui en Paris?

-Como le dije ella omitio el apeido Andrey, por lo que fue enviada como cualquier otra enfermera.

-Tienen que hacerla regresar inmediatamente.

-No se altere señor Leagan, en cuanto vuelva sera puesta en un hospital en la ciudad, su familia ya se hizo cargo al igual que de usted.

-De mi?

-Si su familia giro ordenes de mantenerlo fuera de area de combate, tal vez sea requerido en trabajos de escritorio.

-Yo estare donde este Candy si ella vuelve al frente yo ire con ella.

-No se preocupe ser parte de una familia importante parece que si sirve en esta guerra despues de todo.

-Yo no necesito de la proteccion de mi familia y Candy tampoco.

-De igual forma seran protegidos y me imagino que el hijo del noble Ingles tambien sera protegido, aunque el si esta peor que usted su recuperacion tardara mas tal vez sea enviado de regreso a Inglaterra.

-De quien habla....Grandchester?

-Veo que lo conoce.

-Esta .....herido?

-Asi es al parecer lo saco del area donde cayo el gas y al correr con usted a cuestas fue herido de bala.

-Esta grave? – su voz se quebro al pensar que ese ingles lo habia salvado mas de una vez y al parecer esta ultima vez su propia vida estaba en riesgo.

-Fuera de peligro, aunque con dos impactos de bala.

-Se recuperara?

-Ya veremos, el tiempo lo dira. – el doctor se levanto haciendo algunas anotaciones en el archivo personal del paciente - descanse Sr Leagan, se ira sintiendo mejor lo vere mañana.

**Italia**

El camino desde Paris habia tomado horas, el tren no habia detenido su camino mas que para cargar combustible y subir algunos pasajeros mas, soldados que se unian en el camino, el grupo medico iva en el bagon del frente bajo la insignia de la cruz roja, las enfereras y medicos hablaban para distrerse un poco y dormian incomodamente en sus asientos.

Candy se sentia cansada, no habia podido consiliar el sueño desde que habian subido al tren, un sentimiento de angustia la mantenia despierta, no entendia que la hacia sentirse angustiada y con una oprecion en el pecho, sonreia pero no era real, Steffano lo habia notado, se sento a su lado y sostenia su mano le hablaba de la tierra a la que irian, su patria, le conto las historias desde que era niño y del gran amor que le tenia a las tierras que eran el patrimonio familiar, Candy ya sabia todos los detalles de cada integrante de la familia de su recien estrenado novio, ella le conto de Annie y el lazo de hermandad que las unia, de la gran amistad y cariño que la unia con el patriarca de la familia, de su primo que a pesar de ser un joven elegante y gustar de la vida de sociedad tenia un gran corazon y sabia vivir la vida aun cuando tubiera que sacrificar algunas comodidades como cuando fue en su auxilio a las minas donde fue enviada y termino siendo la cocinera , sus amigos aparecieron en su auxilio y sin problema alguno convivieron con ella en ese inhospito lugar, jamas olvidaria mencionar a los adorables caballeros que fueron Stear y Anthony, despues de unas horas ya conocian sus vidas en todos sus detalles, Candy se habia atrevido a contarle algunos pasajes que vivio con el hijo del duque, ambos se descubrieron como eran y solo lograron descubrir que eran el uno para el otro, el italiano estaba convencido que ella era la mujer que habia soñado toda su vida y Candy creia que con un poco de tiempo lograria enamorarse del italiano y cerrar definitivamente el pasado.

-ya te sientes mejor, princesa? – la miraba con amor mientas besaba la mano que sontenia de la rubia enfermera.

-si estoy mejor – trato de ocultar la angustia que oprimia su pecho y de la que no lograba liberarse., le ofrecio una amplia sonrisa a su joven acompañante.

-es la anciedad normal, no te preocupes estaremos bien yo te voy a cuidar. – solto su mano para pasar su braso por detras de su cabeza y apoyandola en su hombro, sujetando su hombro fuertemente con su mano,- cuando todo esto termine te llevare a conocer a mi padres y despues iremos a america para que le pida tu mano a Albert.

-para que todo eso suceda tendre que ser yo quien te cuide a ti, ya vez que ya te tuve que rescatar una vez – lo miro con ojos risueños, tratando de pasar por desapercibido la parte de pedir su mano.

-solo lo hice para hacerte sentir heroe de guerra. – apreto el abraso acercando la frente de ella a sus labios para plasmar un calido beso.

-la proxima vez dejare que pase mas tiempo antes de rescatarte y no sere tu enfermera.

-Amy me rescatara y Helen me cuidara, es lo bueno de tener muchas admiradoras.

Deshaciendose del abraso Candy le tiro un codaso en las costillas al italiano haciendo un mohin de disgusto le dio la espalda.

-eres un vanidoso y un coqueto y un engreido y no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar.

Abrasndola por la cintura la recargo en su pecho y hundio su rostro en los rubios rizos, su aroma a fresas lo inundo haciendolo perder el sentido, susurrandole al oido

– si soy vanidoso, coqueto y engreido, pero soy solo tuyo, te amo y no te desharas de mi tan facil pequeña.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer, "soy tuyo" era la primera vez que alguien se regalaba a ella de esa forma, al fin alguien se comprometia a ella y lo decia sin reservas, tenia sentimientos encontrados era feliz de tener a un hombre como Steffano de buen corazon que se entregaba a ella pero a la vez un miedo la inundaba si entregaba su corazon y tuviera que perderlo otra vez no lo soportaria, sinembargo el no demostraba ningun miedo abria sus sentimientos a ella le gritaba lo que sentia le demostraba su amor, aun cuando ella no prometio nada, por que tener miedo, no tenia que suceder lo mismo que con Terry, el nunca abrio su corazon de esa forma con ella ni tuvieron ese contacto fisico de abrasos y roces constantes, la verdad era que su romance con Terry habia sido platonico y tal vez el ni siquiera se habia enamorado de ella, despues de todo la dejo ir facilmente y jamas la busco, por que tener miedo entonces, por que negarse a sentir lo que ese joven le provocaba, tenia que decidirse ya a cerrar definitivamente su pasado y dejar de comparar y dejar de sentirse culpable, no estaria traicionando un gran amor, pues este tal vez solo ella lo habia sentido y era tiempo de vivir una realidad y no el pasado.

-tienes hambre?, quieres que te consiga algo de comer? – deslizo sus manos por la cintura de ella para liberrarla del abraso, sin embrago ella se apreto a el y aun dandole la espalda recargo su cabeza en su pecho para conservar el abraso.

-no tengo hambre, tengo sueño, dejame dormir entre tus brasos – cerro los ojos y se relajo, dejo de pensar y se dedico solamente a sentir, a sentir los brasos que la rodeaban el calor que le producian y sintio su aliento entre sus cabellos mientras los labios de el le daban un beso tras otro en la coronilla de su cabeza, sintio el amor que le daban y se sintio feliz por el amor que podia provocar en aquel apuesto y alegre joven , se prometio que ella haria todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir de igual manera, sus pensamientos la guiaron a un profundo sueño, ya no estaba entre los brasos del italiano, estaba en las trincheras, frias y humedas lloraba y buscaba algo o alguien pero a su alrededor solo habia lodo y ratas que brincaban entre los escombros, su angustia crecia desesperada movia trozos de madera costales de arena, por fin encontro un braso desenterro el resto del cuerpo y encontro un rostro conocido, sus labios estaban palidos y frios no se movia, comenzo a buscarle el pulso pero no habia respuesta , volteo a su alrededor no habia nadie que pudiera ayudarle, agitaba el languido cuerpo del joven no habia respuesta sus lagrimas caian incesantemente, no habia nada que hacer, el cuerpo estaba ya frio y sin vida, su angustia la hizo gritar y abrasar el cuerpo para revivirlo, pero era inutil, su rabia llego a su garganta gritando con todas las fuerzas que era capaz el nombre del joven que sin vida reoconocia como al gran amor de su vida.

-TERRY , TERRY!

Sintio que alguien llamaba su nombre y la agitaba suavemente, abrio los ojos y se encontro con la cara de Steffano que la miraba angustiado , se sorprendio al ver su cara cubierta de lagrimas y con un gran pesar en el corazon, sin mas hecho a llorar como una niña que ha perdido todo. El italiano la abraso y se mecia con ella de un lado a otro acariciando sus cabellos.

-fue un sueño, todo esta bien.

-lo siento, - sus palabras eran inaudibles y se ahogaban en el llanto.

-tranquila ya paso, solo fue un mal sueño – la aparto del abraso y tomo su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos.- todo esta bien.

El limpio sus lagrimas y volvio a acogerla entre sus brasos , tranquilizandola por completo.

-lo siento, tuve una pesadilla – le sonreia timidamente, aun temblando un poco.

- todo esta bien, -Steffano habia reconocido claramente el nombre que ella gritaba, sinembargo prefirio no mencionar nada para la tranquilidad de ella y de el mismo

-si....– contesto timidamente, sintiendose miserable por estar en los brasos de su novio y llorar por la pesadilla que otro hombre le ocacionaba, el parecia tan comprensivo, pero por que tenia aun esa angustia, algo mas que solo una pesadilla, mas bien era como un presentimiento de que el podria estar en problemas.

No pudo conciliar el sueño en las horas subsiguientes, su mente estaba intranquila y su cuerpo se tenso a ese sentimiento, se recriminaba y luchaba contra los sentimientos que estallaban en su corazon, por que ahora que habia encontrado paz, comprencion y algo de amor tenia que obsecionarse con un amor pasado, que la hacia sentirse tan angustiada no podia seguir asi, comenzo una guerra interna tenia a su lado a un hombre maravilloso que la amaba y comprendia su sentir, por que aferrarse a algo que no existia, a un fantasma que siempre arruinaba todo, esta vez no voicoteria su felicidad seria fuerte y continuaria por el camino que habia elegido al lado de quien habia elegido, en su proxima carta lo haria mas oficial y le escribiria a Albert los ultimos sucesos de su vida, daria el paso siguiente a su libertad interna y su felicidad.

Los primeros rayos del so del dia siguiente dieron en la cara de Candy a travesando la ventana, el cansancio la habia vencido un par de horas antes de que el sol hiciera su aparicion al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara de Steffano que la miraba dulcemente, en sus ojos solo podia encontrar amor y ternura, una amplia sonrisa aparecio en su rostro dandole los buenos dias.

-buenos dias dormilona,

-buenos dias –mirando por la ventana trato de reconocer su alrededor- donde estamos?

-ya estamos en Italia, muy cerca de nuestro destino.

-buenos dias chicos, como estan?- Amy se acercaba a sus amigos, buscando un poco de compañia.

-Amy, dormiste bien? – Candy la recibia con una gran sonrisa.

-una horas, hace frio y la verdad me siento muy nerviosa, por cierto te escuche gritar anoche, que te paso?

Candy se incomodo al reordar su pesadilla, su rostro se descompuso siendo notorio para su novio.

-Candy tuvo una pesadilla, esta guerra se esta llevando la tranquilidad de todos.

-ni que lo digas, creo que por eso no me decido a dormir, lo unico que sueño son heridos y gente gritando.

-pronto acabara esta pesadilla y la vida volvera a la normalidad, podran volver a america, bueno Amy volvera a America y sera feliz, tu señorita te quedaras atrapada en Italia y desposaras a un terrateniente.

Sin poderlo evitar, Amy solto un grito de felicidad dirigiendose a su amiga.

-es eso verdad Candy? – su amiga la miro avergonzada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, para complacencia de su feliz novio.

-bueno... yo no diria tanto, apenas nos estamos conociendo.- agacho la mirada sin saber que mas decir.

-pues yo si diria eso y mas, de hecho ya tengo el nombre de los 2 primeros niños que tendremos.

Al escuchar eso, Candy sintio sus mejillas explotar al sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-pues me da mucho gusto por ustedes hacen una linda pareja- se apresuro a decir Amy para relajar a su amiga – espero que lleguen a entenderse bien, los dos tienen un corazon enorme y .... los envidio, todo esto es tan romantico......

-Amy muy pronto encontraras a alguien eres una chica hermosa y muy valiosa- le guiño un ojo en son de complicidad, levantandose de su lugar – voy a buscarles algo que comer, enseguida regreso.

-Candy tienes mucha suerte es un gran chico – tomaba la mano de su amiga, demostrandole la felicidad que sentia por ella.

-si tiene un gran corazon – fue lo unico que pudo decir de el, se esforzaba por estallar de emocion ante los hechos, pero la realidad era que aunque sentia gran aprecio por el y estaba decidida a enamorarse no podia presionarse necesitaba tiempo y se lo tomaria para fortalecer sus sentimientos.

Minutos mas tarde Steffano llegaba con un par de cafes y un sanwich.

-no fue mucho lo que encontre, ya casi no queda nada, pero pronto llegaremos.

-perfecto lo compartiremos – Candy se dispuso a repartir lo que el italiano habia proveido – Amy toma este cafe para ti esta caliente, necesitas calentarte, Steffano y yo compartiremos este otro, el Sanwich lo dividire para ustedes dos yo no tengo hambre.

-Candy debes alimentarte ultimamente no comes bien y tampoco duermes, debes cuidarte, toma un bocado aunque no quieras.

-es cierto princesa, escucha a Amy toma una tercera parte, ayer no comiste.

-comere cuando lleguemos.

-Candy cometelo, cuando lleguemos habra confusion y prisa tal vez no habra tiempo de nada ya sabes como funciona esto. – Candy miro al italiano en busca de ayuda.

-lo siento cariño pero creo que la señorita enfermera tiene razon, tendras que obedecer.

De mala gana tomo la parte del emparedado que le tocaba y comenzo a comerlo sin animo, en unas horas el tren llego a su destino y como la enfermera habia previsto, todo fue confusion, una multitud desordenada se movia por todos lados, steffano se movia con habilidad, hacia uso de su Italiano para conseguir instricciones mas facilmnete, tomo de la mano a Candy y la conducia junto a Amy por entre la multitud hacia un par de camiones que traian la insignia de la Cruz Roja, las instalo en la parte trasera del camion para salir nuevamente entre la multitud no sin antes despedirse brevemente de su amada.

-quedense aqui, estos camiones nos llevaran hasta el campamento, voy a buscar a las otras chicas y a los doctores.

Dando media vuelta camino rapidamente perdiendose entre la multitud, Candy se sentia facinada ante la personalidad de ese hombre era enigmatico, en un momento era delicado y tierno con ella, en otro era bromista y hasta engreido, pero su personalidad se transformaba cuando entraba en accion su mirada brillaba, se mostraba especialmente protector con ella pero se preocupaba tanto por los demas siempre buscaba la forma de ayudar de ser productivo y era atento con todas las personas sin importar procedencia ni genero, esa personalidad era la que conquistaba el corazon de la rubia enfermera, minutos despues Steffano aprecia con Helen, Natasha, Ruth y otros dos doctores, instalandolos en el camion y desapareciendo nuevamente entre la gente, cuando finalmente los dos camiones estubieron repletos de enfermeras y cuatro jovenes italianos entre ellos Steffano tomaron los hacientos delanteros del camion y se pusieron en marcha, como era costumbre el ambiente era tenso y silencioso, Candy y Amy sujetaban su manos para tranquilizarce y sostenerse del camino tan accidentado.

Despues de un largo camino llegaron a un campamento al menos el doble de tamaño de el que habian estado anteriormente, el cuerpo medico hizo un reconocimiento de las instalaciones del hospital que se habia instalado, como de costumbre era austero y apenas presindia de las herramientas minimas para sacar adelante los primeros auxilios que serian requeridos, era casi finales de octubre y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, la temperatura habia bajado y al anochecer se hacia sentir el frio mas intensamnete, habia sido un viaje largo y agotador el tren no habia sido nada comodo y casi nadie habia dormido lo suficiente, apesar del tamaño del campamento era mucho mas austero que el de Arras, por lo que no habia campamento de hombres y mujeres habia una sola tienda para todo el grupo medico y no era tan grande, el cansancio era mucho asi que no habria protocolos ni preferencias, solo habia colchonetas por lo que todos dormirian en el suelo, dividieron una mitad para enfermeras y otra mitad para doctores y camilleros, Steffano se encargo de que Candy quedara en un rincon mas comodo y protegido del frio, porsupuesto en compañia de Amy el se quedaria cerca de la salida, estaria al pendiente de quien entraba y quien salia, sino podia velar el sueño de su novia si velaria pr su seguridad.

A la mañana siguente una tensa calma se hacia sentir, avionetas sobrevolaron el area y cientos de soldados pasaban caminando de largo por el campamento, se veian caras de angustia en total seriedad, habia silencio y mucho nerviosismo, esto contagio a todos los que estaban alrededor.

-Amy, esto no me gusta nada, algo no esta bien hay demasiados soldados y esos aeroplanos estan volando muy bajo. – Candy estaba palida presintiendo el tamaño de lo que se avecinaba.

-tenemos que estar preparadas, estaremos juntas y todo saldra bien, pase lo que pase controlate y mantengamonos juntas, me oiste.

-si! – los ojos de Candy se perdian en el panorama, nunca habia sido una cobarde, pero esto sobrepasaba su fortaleza, el miedo la invadia, sinembargo su colega parecia estar mas concentrada y lista para los acontecimientos, Amy era una chica sino timida algo reservada y siempre buscaba la compañia de Candy para esconderse tras ella, pero en situaciones como estas ella siemre tomaba la iniciativa y le daba la fortaleza que necesitaba para reaccionar.

-chicas, escuchenme bien – Steffano se acercaba a ellas rapidamente con su rostro endurecido y tencion en su cuerpo , lo que le hizo a Candy experimentar escalofrio – esto va a ser algo muy grande, se prepara una batalla de dimenciones descomunales – su voz revelaba el nerviocismo que lo invadia, conforme hablaba y se escuchaba a el mismo sus ojos mostraban el terror que lo invadia. – si algo sale mal y las cosas se salen de control, no esperen huyan.

-Dios mio! Tan grave......- Candy palicedio al momento que pronunciaba estas palabras, un mareo la hizo tambalearse, el miedo la invadia.

-Candy escuchame,- la sujeto de los hombros obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos – corran en la misma direccion en la que llegamos, pasamos por una iglesia abandonada, la vieron? – sin esperar respuesta prosiguio – entren con cuidado y encontraran un camion tendran que manejarlo para salir de aqui, no esperen a nadie, a nadie, y vallanse tan rapido como sea posible, yo las buscare y las encontrare.

-Pero no sabemos manejar – Amy contesto mas lucida ante la situacion.

-Candy tu haz manejado alguna vez, cierto?

-No, yo nunca – sus ojos se veian perdidos y llenos de terror, apenas podia respirar.

-Pero sabes como.

-Vi muchas veces a mi primo, pero nunca lo intente.

-Pues espero no se presente la oportunidad, pero si es necesario tendras que recordar como lo hacia tu primo y manejar ese camion fuera de aqui.

-Y .....tu?

-Yo estare bien, buscare la forma de salir, recuerda que yo siempre estoy en una ambulancia asi que tendre un vehiculo a mi disposicion, pero no quiero que ustedes pierdan tiempo, quiero que se vayan tan rapido como puedan las encontrare lo prometo- abrasando fuertemente a su rubia enfermera , miro a Amy con ojos suplicantes – confio en ti Amy. –sabia que ella sabria actuar en momentos de peligro.

-No te preocupes, no nos separaremos pase lo que pase no nos separaremos – por mas respuesta Steffano le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y extendiendo su braso hasta a ella incluyendola en el abraso.

-Hare hasta lo imposible por permanecer cerca, las protegere, pero si algo sale mal huyan y cuidense, no me esperen ponganse a salvo.

Despues de estas palabras, la voz de alarma se corrio, el ataque habia comenzado y con ella una de las mas sangrientas y grandes confrontaciones que la guerra contaria en la batalla de Caporetto dando inicio el 24 de octubre de 1917 y que duraria alrededor de 15 dias. Los dias mas largos y mas cerca del infierno que vivieron todos los que precenciaron los sucesos.

Francia

Paris

-Terry........ estas bien? – unos enormes ojos grises lo miraban, y una sonrisa angelical lo saludaba, sabia que habia visto a esa pelirroja pero no estaba seguro.

-donde estoy?

-en Paris – la enfermera lo miraba sin perder detalle y sus manos tocaban su frente pertendiendo tomar su temperatura.

-que paso, no recuerdo nada.- Terry se sentia mareado confundido y ese dolor de cabeza que no cesaba.

-fuiste herido en accion y te trajimos al hospital en Paris.

-herido? – no recordaba mucho, habian ido al frente atacando al enemigo pero ademas de eso no recordaba mas.

-te hirieron en la pierna y en el hombro muy cerca del pecho, pero estaras bien.

Mirandose el hombro, se dio cuenta que estaba vendado e inmobilizado, y tampoco podia mover la pierna, su cuerpo entero le dolia era como si un camion le hubiera pasado encima, repentinamente un hombre en un baton blanco hizo su aparicion en la sala que albergaba 12 camas todas estaban llenas con hombres heridos con diferentes gravedades, el doctor decidio comenzar con el al ser su cama la primera a mano derecha cuando se entraba al galeron.

-por fin desperto el herido? – su voz era amable, era un hombre maduro de cerca de 50 años pero inspiraba confianza.

-si doctor acaba de abrir los ojos hace no mas de 5 minutos. – le contestaba con amabilidad y profesionalismo.

-tienes mucha suerte jovencito, tu enfermera personal es hermosa y te ha cuidado muy bien, soy el doctor Johnson fui yo quien te extrajo las balas y te puedo decir que vas a estar bien, como te sientes?.

-todos insisten en que estare bien, pero yo siento que mi cuerpo ya empezo a morir por partes, y lo que mas deseo es que mi cabeza sea la siguiente asi me desare de este dolor de cabeza.

tienes buen humor, significa que estas mejor, Thelma te dara unos analgesicos para el dolor lo mejor sera que duermas para que te recuperes mas rapido y puedas recibir visitas.

visitas? No conozco a nadie aqui, no creo que nadie me visite.

Por lo pronto hay alguien que esta agradecido por que le salvaste la vida y quiere venir a ver como sigues, pero eso no sera hoy asi que descansa y ya veremos despues.

No recuerdo mucho asi que sera una sorpresa saber a quien y como le salve la vida a alguien, pero hoy no estoy de humor para visitas.

Mañana pasare a verte, duerme - despues de hacer sus anotaciones en el expediente del pasiente que se encontraba al pie de la cama condujo sus pasos a la cama contigua – Thelma dime como ha estado el joven Stuard.

Doctor y enfermera recorrieron todas las camas reconfortando y curando heridos, algunos de ellos solo habian sido heridos de bala y aunque adolororidos y lastimados se recuperarion al cabo de un tiempo, otros menos afortunados tenian quemaduras hasta de tercer grado producidos por las explociones, otros habian perdido algun miembro y la deprecion los consumia, las noches eran dificiles muchos de los pacientes despertaban gritando llenos de angustia y desesperacion a causa de las pesadillas.

Los dias subsecuentes Terry durmio como nunca antes por lo regular tenia problemas para consiliar el sueño, sinembrago en esos dias se perdio en sus dulces sueños con una pecosa que brincaba de arbol en arbol junto a un coati blanco, le sonreia y le brindaba el calor de su precencia, el en la rama de un arbol disfrutaba de un calido atardecer en el verano londinense, tocaba su armonica para goce de su acompañante, horas despues caminaban de la mano por el zoologico BlueRiver con la misma pecosa de cabellos rubios y rizados, era tan feliz, todo era perfecto nada le preocupaba lo unico que tenia que hacer era disfrutar de la linda niña a la que le sujetaba la mano.

-Candy siempre me haz hecho tan feliz, me gusta tu compañia.

-tu eres el que me haces feliz a mi. –su sonrisa iluminaba el dia mucho mas que el radiante sol.

-nunca nos separaremos verdad pecosa.

-yo no pienso irme y tu?

-jamas, siempre estare contigo.

-Terry?

-si!

-te amo.

-Candy!! es eso verdad?

-si.... siempre te he amado, desde que te vi en el barco.

-yo.. yo tambien de hecho creo que desde antes.

Terry la abraso sintiendo su delgado y fragil cuerpo entre sus brasos, olia a fresas, sentir las manos de su amor acariciar su espalda lo hizo vibrar, no podia ser mas feliz, se aparto un poco del abraso para mirar los verdes ojos de la pecosa y acercandose lentamente a ella alcanzo sus labios, estaban calidos suaves y humedos, ya no solo percibio el olor a fresas sino que tambien lo saboreo en sus labios, un intenso calor subio desde la planta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, su respiracion se hizo mas pesada y por fin pudo penetrar los labios que se entregaban a los suyos, su sabor se hizo mas intenso y su cuerpo respondio ante ello tensandose y apretandose mas al femenino cuerpo que temblaba ante la demostracion que el le daba, nunca se habia sentido mas libre y mas atado como entonces. Todo el calido ambiente y brillo que habia alrededor se comenzo a convertir en un aire frio con un olor a medicinas lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo y solo vio el techo color blanco de algun lugar, hacia frio y un fuerte olor a... alcohol y medicinas invadia todo el aire, se movio un poco y el dolor estaba ahi una punzada le penetro el pecho y otra mas le paralizo la pierna, una mujer peliroja en uniforme blanco se acerco a el.

-despertaste! Estas mejor? –Thelma se acerco a el sonriendo.

-que hora es.?

-es temprano, dormiste toda la noche, debes de tener hambre.

-no mucha, tengo sed.

Sirviendo un poco de agua en vaso al lado de su cama lo acerco para que el lo bebiera sin soltar el vaso.

-te dare un baño de esponja, te refrescara – tomo la palangana y salio del galeron sin esperar respuesta, estaba decidia a conquistarlo a como diera lugar.

El doctor Johnson hizo su aparicion para su revicion diaria, comenzando con el joven Grandchester como de costumbre.

-buenos dias, sr Grandchester.

-buenos dias doctor. – su voz era tan seca y cortante como cualquier dia de mal humor.

-veo que ya esta mejor, como se siente?

-adolorido.

-cuestion de tiempo jovencito, como le vendria una visita en estos momentos?

-no estoy de humor para visitas.

-tal vez esta le agradaria, es al joven que le salvo la vida, imagino que son amigos, supongo que al ser de familias acaudaladas ustedes se conocen.

-cual es su nombre?

-Leagan, Neal Leagan.

-.........- suspirando con profundo pesar y finalmente torciendo la boca en disgusto contesto – es la ultima persona que quiciera ver de esa familia.

-como me imaginaba, conoce a la familia Andrey.

-.......-con mirada desconfiada solo murmuro – si.

-entonces tambien conoce a la señorita Candice.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente dejando ver su asombro y su confucion, el estomago se le revolvio

La cabeza le dio mil vueltas, no tubo que abrir la boca para que el doctor comprendiera la respuesta.

-veo que si la conoce

-esta aqui?

Antes de obtener una respuesta Thelma aparecio con un balde de agua tibia y limpia lista para deleitarse con el baño que daria a su paciente.

-oh! .... doctor Johson, buenos dias.

-Buenos Dias Señorita Thompson, veo que hoy es su dia de suerte Sr. Grandchester ya veo por que no puede recibir visitas no lo culpo.

-Thelma nos dejarias solos.

-pero el agua se enfria, tal vez el doctor pudiera regresar despues, cierto Dr Johnson?

-necesito hablar con el ahora. – su gesto fue de molestia y despotismo.

-no se altere Sr. Grandchester volvere despues con su visita.

Sin decir mas el doctor comenzo a caminar por el pasillo y llego a su siguiente pasiente aquien lo saludo por su nombre y le hablaba con la misma familiaridad e interes como lo habia hecho con Terry, mientras la peliroja se quedo pasmada por la actitud del joven soldado.

-Terry tranquilizate no te hace bien alterarte de esa manera

-vete entonces si no quieres que me altere – el pecho comenzo a dolerle sentia punzadas que se le clabavan como aujas por la ajitacion de su respiracion se sentia furioso y frustrado al no poder conseguir mas informacion de su pecosa.

-por que te molestas conmigo, yo solo queria que te refrescaras un poco con un baño y no queria que se desperdiciara el agua caliente que traje.

-lo lamento, no quise ser grosero, - trato de tranquilizarse despues detodo si necesitaba con urgencia ese baño se sentia sucio y sudoroso la noche anterior habia ardido en fiebre y aun sentia su transpiracion.

-tendras visitas?

-......-Terry la miraba con desconfianza e indiferencia, no tenia ganas de charlar y menos con ella, no era ajeno a los coqueteos que la peliroja le lanzaba asi que el menor contacto que tubieran seria mejor para el. – tal vez

-el chico que le salvaste la vida?

-no lo se.

La enfermera pasaba la esponja por los brasos y torso de Terry, ella lo acariciaba aunque lo hacia ver como que lo tallaba, su piel era tan blanca, tersa su pecho amplio y fuerte, su rostro serio e indiferente le daba un aire aun mas seductor la enfermera se sentia atraida hacia el como nunca antes se habia sentido por nadie, no era un chico que se dejara seducir y definitivamente era dificil acercarse a el, pero tendria paciencia era solo cuestion de tiempo.

Despues del baño tomo un desayuno ligero y una siesta, pasado de mediodia el Dr Johnson aparecio guiando a otro joven soldado con los ojos vendados.

-Sr. Grandchester su amigo Leagan ha venido a visitarlo.

-amigo?.....

-en tiempos de guerra es mejor tener amigos que enemigos- guio a Neal hasta una silla junto a la cama de Terry donde lo hizo tomar asiento.- bien jovenes los dejo charlar es mejor atar lazos que romperlos siempre es un buen dia para comenzar una amistad. – sin mas guio sus pasos fuera de la galeria con rumbo a terapia intensiva donde mas heridos lo esperaban.

-veo que no te fue tan bien – Terry decidio romper el hielo, aunque su cara demostro desagrado ante las palabras del doctor algo en ellas tenia sentido, bastante dolorosa era ya la guerra como para seguir peleando con los nulos conocidos que tenia.

-algo pasajero, yo no veo como te fue pero se que no tan bien.

-sobrevivire......

se hizo un silencio entre ellos, despues de todo solo eran conocidos las unicas veces que se habian dirigido la palabra en el pasado habia sido para insultarse y amenazarse, de hecho ese chico no le agradaba era demasiado engreido y malicioso un cobarde sin escrupulos ante sus ojos, de que podria hablar con el?

-Grandchester........ gracias........ te debo la vida una vez mas.

-lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

-pero lo hiciste por mi y ......te lo agradezco.

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, eres un idiota y un cobarde.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo, yo tambien creo que eres un engreido actorcito de quinta

-pues si ya terminaste te puedes largar.

-si ya me voy, pero antes te voy a pagar lo que te debo.

-no me debes nada, ya largate

-entonces no quieres saber de Candy?...................


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Como Noche de Pesadillas**

**Chicago**

-Albert! Albert! Noticias de Candy – Archie entraba literalmente corriendo por la puerta de la oficina de su tio, con una carta en las manos y el corazon en la boca.

-veo que tambien te escribio a ti? – Albert lo miraba sereno desde su escritorio.

-cuando recibiste noticias de ella que no me habias dicho?

-esta mañana me encontre con su carta entre mi correspondencia.

-me da tanto gusto saber de ella, he estado tan preocupado pero parece que se las arregla bien

-acaso te extraña?, esa pecosa es indestructible – la mirada de Albert se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de ella y sus labios pintaban una sonrisa de forma automatica

-la quieres mucho no es cierto?

-acaso tu no? Todos sus amigos la queremos y nos preocupamos por ella.

-no me refiero a ese cariño, tu sabes de lo que hablo

-no, no lo se

-Albert te conozco y tu mirada cambia cada vez que mencionas su nombre, entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas, en alguna epoca yo tambien senti ese interes por ella

-y ya no?

-la quiero y haria lo que fuera por ella, pero ya no la veo de la misma forma , ella es como mi hermana menor la protegere siempre, mi corazon ahora le pertenece a...... alguien mas.

-debo suponer que ese alguien mas es Annie? – miro a su sobrino con ojos inquicidores, sabia la respuesta pero queria oirlo de el.

-............

-me lo imaginaba, Archie no juegues con fuego que alguien saldra lastimado.

-creo que ya es tarde para detenerse. –camino hacia la ventana y miro la ciudad tratando de perderse entre las calles almenos con la mirada

-nunca es tarde para detenerse y aclarar los sentimientos y enderezar los caminos. No cometas un error que no puedas reparar despues.

-no podria dejar a Annie, ella siempre esta haciendo planes y ultimamente me esta precionando para poner una fecha para la boda.

-y tu te quieres casar?

-no lo se, Annie ha sido mi novia por tanto tiempo y he aprendido a quererla todos esperan que nos casemos yo no podria actuar diferente ahora.

-entonces que esperabas de la cercania que tienes con Tamara.

-no esperaba nada tan solo ser amigos, pero ella es tan alegre y llena de ideales, no se deja llevar por apariencias es autentica, ademas tiene un corazon de oro, ha trabajado tanto por sus proyectos en el Hogar de Pony, ella y Patty lo han hecho increible, creo que nos entendemos, vemos la vida de la misma forma.

-Archie no te engañes y pon un remedio a esta situacion antes de que pase a mayores.

-no hay nada que decidir Annie es mi novia nos casaremos tan pronto Candy regrese y Tamara seguira siendo mi amiga.

-no escribas tu destino con la tinta del honor es mejor la de la felicidad.

-tal vez tengas razon y deba de alejarme de Tamara, no quiciera que Annie malinterpretara la situacion.

-espero que tu decision sea la correcta, con un Andrey con el corazon roto es suficiente.

-te refieres a Candy?

-quien mas?,

-ese maldito actor, espero nunca tener que verlo nuevamente.

-no podemos juzgarlos hicieron lo que creyeron correcto al igual que tu.

-es diferente, el traiciono el amor de Candy.

-eso ya paso, Candy siguio con su vida y lo esta haciendo bien, su corazon sanara y volvera a enamorarse.

-y tu estaras ahi, cierto? – Archie acorralaba a su tio nuevamente para obtener una respuesta de sus sentimientos hacia su mutua amiga.

-Candy es una persona muy especial para mi, le debo mucho por todo lo que ella hizo por mi cuando mas perdido estaba sin esperar nada a cambio, ademas es mi protegida debo cuidar de ella y procurar su felicidad cualquiera que ella decida que sea, su bienestar esta por encima de todo.

-ya veo, asi que si ella decidiera que tu eres su felicidad lo aceptarias sin recelo.

-....-Albert sonrio ante la incistencia de su sobrino- no te iras sin una respuesta, he?

-es una pregunta simple

-sera como ella quiera que sea.

-y eres tu quien me aconseja seguir mi corazon?

-es diferente Tamara te quiere tanto como tu a ella, en cambio Candy solo me ve como a un hermano.......ella.........esta interesada en alguien mas.

-el italiano?

-te conto de el?

-lo menciona en un par de lineas eso no significa nada, es una amistad que se dio por las circunstancias.

-aun asi, si ella encuentra su felicidad quien soy yo para quitarsela y anteponer la mia.

-Albert no pense que tu amor fuera tan grande.

-mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, pero siempre estare al margen..

-y ya haz sabido algo de Neal.

-si esta herido en un hospital de Paris.

-estara bien?

-al parecer fue alcanzado por una bomba de gas y sus pulmones se dañaron igual que sus ojos tiene una ceguera temporal.

-Me imagino que ha de estar sufriendo, supongo que ya viene de regreso

-Te equivocas, se reuso a regresar y como en un par de semanas estara bien no hubo mas remedio que dejarlo hacer su voluntad.

-Eso si es sorprendente, jamas me imagine que Neal fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar una situacion asi

-El amor te hace hacer locuras y espero que a traves de esta experiencia Neal cresca y cambie.

-Ya se encontro con Candy?

-No, Candy fue enviada al frente Italiano, no alcanzaron a detenerla y como no esta usando el apeido Andrey llevo mas tiempo localizarla.

-va a estar Bien?

-Eso esperemos no hay mas que esperar y ver que pasa.

Cuando mas inmersos estaban en su conversacion, la puerta de la oficina se dejo escuchar tras unos suaves toquidos.

-adelante – la vos de Albert le daba la bienvenida a la persona que del otro lado de la puerta esperaba.

-buenos dias, Albert disculpa que moleste pero me dijeron que Archie estaba aqui.

-buenos dias Annie pasa, aqui esta tu novio.

-y por que me buscas con tanta urgencia, que pasa.

-quiero hablar contigo, pense que podriamos almorzar juntos.

-de que quieres hablar? Ho! ya se noticias de Candy.

-Candy?....... no es algo mas, pero preferiria que fuera en privado, no quiero ser grosera Albert.

-no te preocupes Annie, no tienes por que disculparte es cosa de dos, yo los dejo tengo que ir a ver a nuestro abogado para definir detalles de un negocio que estamos cerrando.

-te refieres al asunto del Midwest Bank?

-ese mismo, los abogados estan afinando los ultimos detalles del contrato y quiero supervisarlo, te vere despues, cuidate Annie.

-espera tio yo tambien estoy interesado en ese contrato,

-no te preocupes Archie atiende a tu novia, tan solo voy a supervisar para la firma falta un par de dias y por supuesto que entonces te quiero a mi lado, hablaremos en la noche sobre los puntos mas relevantes, ahora atiende a Annie.

Sin decir mas el millonario rubio salio de la oficina dejando a la joven pareja atras.

-y que es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar Annie.

-Archie ultimamente estas muy distante conmigo y no se que ocurre.

-no se de que hablas Annie, apenas el fin de semana pasado fuimos al baile que me pediste.

-aceptaste ir tan solo por que Paty te lo pidio, pero ya no me visitas en casa y siempre estas muy ocupado.

-Annie tu lo escuchaste, Albert y yo estamos cerrando un importante negocio que nos ha tomado tiempo, lamento haberte hecho sentir asi.

-no es.....solo eso.....Archie

-que sucede Annie....

-Archie..... creo que es tiempo de hablar de .. de .. la boda – supiro pesadamente despues de decir sus lineas, le costo trabajo pero lo habia dicho.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron son sorpresa, trato de disimular sus sentimientos aunque un frio recorrio su cuerpo, estaba siendo acorralado por Annie, el trataba de evitar el tema a toda costa, pero inevitablemente ella lo habia encarado.

-Annie, espero el regreso de Candy para terminar con esto.

-terminar con esto? – su cara denotaba molestia ante la despectiva respuesta de su novio.

-no lo tomes asi, quice decir que encuanto Candy regrese terminaremos la espera y nos apresuraremos a definir la boda.

-no veo por que tengamos que esperar a Candy.

-pero Annie, ella es nuestra mejor amiga pense que era importante que ella debubiera presente.

-ella no solo es mi mejor amiga es mi hermana, pero ella esta haciendo su vida ella siguio sus impulsos sin consultarnos, no veo por que nosotros tengamos que detener nuestos planes por ella, ademas ella misma nos pidio continuar con nuestras vidas, Archie tal vez ella decida volver cuando se entere que vamos a casarnos.

Archie no contestaba, buscaba rapidamente una respuesta que le ayudara a salir del paso, definitivamente no queria casarse por ahora, estaba confundido y necesitaba definir sus sentimientos a pesar de que minutos antes le habia asegurado a su tio que se casaria con Annie, pero no encontraba una salida al obscuro tunel al que Annie lo habia indusido.

-hablare con Albert para planear la mejor fecha para todos y lo platicaremos pronto Annie.

La cara de la joven se ilumino con una sonrisa y acercandose a su novio lo tomo del braso.

-me haces muy feliz-lo miro intensamente, pero Archie no encontro la mirada de una mujer enamorada era mas bien una mirada de triunfo.- no he comido nada te gustaria ir a tomar un refrigerio conmigo?

Sin esperar una respuesta de su novio, comenzo a caminar a la puerta llevando casi a rastras a un Archie confundido y desesperanzado.

En su salida por el lobby del edificio se encontraron a una radiante Tamara que se acerco a saludarlos, Annie la miro por encima del hombro como se mira un bicho.

-hola chicos, adonde van?

-buenos dias Tamara, Archie y yo vamos a tomar un cafe y a hablar de nuestra proxima boda – la cara de Annie mostraba su triunfo y disfrutaba de como veia a la joven peliroja desmoronarse ante sus ojos, la sonrisa se esfumo y el brillo de sus ojos se vio opacado por una nube que estubo a punto de descargar cualquier cantidad de lagrimas en sus ojos, pero se contuvo, sus sentimientos habian quedado al descubierto pero no mostraria su dolor.-disculpa que no te invitemos, pero esta vez es cuestion de dos, pero a la boda por supuesto que estaras invitada, de hecho me encantaria que fueras una de mis damas de honor.

-entonces no los entretengo mas – miro a Archie buscando en sus ojos una explicacion, pero no la encotro, el evito su mirada y permanecio mudo ante la escena.

Sin una palabra mas la pareja salio del edificio con una Annie triunfante y un Archie abrumado y herido por ver la reaccion de la mujer que habia sido la causante de sus risas y esperanzas las ultimas semanas. Por su parte Tamara camino lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a su oficina donde se encerro y dio rienda suelta a su llanto y su dolor , despues de la tarde en la que Archie la beso por primera vez ellos estrecharon su amistad llevandola a convertirse en un romance disfrasado, se veian a diario comian juntos 3 o 4 veces por semana y las ultimas semanas salian juntos los sabados y domingos, visitaban el zoologico caminaban de la mano por el lago Michigan y las caricias que compartian habian idos en aumento, ella nunca le pidio que dejara a Annie suponia que no habia necesidad de pedirlo el simplemente lo haria cuando se diera cuenta que era con ella con quien queria estar, por su parte Archie siempre le decia lo feliz que era a su lado y lo mucho que se identificaba con ella , pero tambien era cierto que nunca le prometio nada, "como pude ser tan tonta de entusismarse con un hombre comprometido", se reprochaba al tiempo que se sentia traicionada usada e infinitamente tonta, no podia culpar a nadie mas que a ella misma por ilusionarse con un imposible, asi que tendria que afrontar sus errores y salir lo menos humillada posible. No se imaginaba que Archie se sentia tan miserable como ella y sufria por lo que le hacia a ella y por el dolor que le provocaria a Annie si terminaba con la farsa estaba atrapado en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Mientra Annie se sentia mas tranquila despues de que Elisa hablo con ella envenando sus sentimientos encontra de Tamara y advirtiendole que Archie la terminaria cambiandola por la peliroja, Elisa habia dejado pasar el tiempo desde que vio a su primo con su amiga de la infancia besandose por primera vez, ella sabia los sentimientos que crecian entre ellos dos y se callo dejando que la relacion madurara para cuando los sentimientos estubieran a flor de piel inyectaria su veneno por el simple placer de ver sufrir al trio que manipulaba a su antojo a traves de la mas debil de sus integrantes, por su parte ella ya habia encontrado un joven millonario al cual manejaba a su conveniencia para llevarlo hasta el altar, tenia a Annie a su lado el tiempo que queria para usarla como chaperon , como dama de compañia o simplemente para divertirse de ella cuando la veia sufrir por todas las intrigas que tejia a su alrededor.

-Annie como es posible que estes tan contenta con una simple promesa?

-pero Elisa , el me prometio que pronto hablaremos de la fecha.

-a la velocidad que vas me casare yo antes que tu.

-pero que puedo hacer, ya le exigi la fecha como tu me dijiste, no se que mas podria decirle.

-Annie de verdad eres una tonta, hablare con la Tia Elroy para que presione a Archie con la fecha y tu vas a tener que seguir insistiendo con el, ademas que tienes que sacar de tu camino a esa estupida, le haremos una visita para pedirle amigablente que desaparezca.

-hoy le dije que Archie y yo nos casariamos pronto, lo disimulo pero se que le afecto

-y Archie que dijo?

-nada, ni siquiera la miro.

-muy bien, hoy mismo hablare con la tia abuela, por cierto mañana tienes que estar aqui temprano tengo que hacer la prueba de mi vestido para el baile que se ofrecera para festejar el cumpleaños de mi prometido y quiero que vayas conmigo.

-Pero mañana es sabado, Archie y yo planeabamos ir a desayunar con mis padres.

-Pues tendras que cancelarlo, te espero temprano despues de todo soy yo la que te esta ayudando para que su boda se lleve a cabo. – sin decir mas se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitacion sin siquiera despedirse de su acompañante.

-Esta bien Elisa, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, - Annie no estaba segura si Eliza habia escuchado la ultima parte pues termino de hablar cuando esta subia por las escaleras ignorandola.

Annie canselo su cita con Archie pretextando que habia olvidado iria con Elisa a una secion con la modista y se lo habia prometido dias antes, Archie no puso ninguna objecion pues no tenia ningun animo de estar con su prometida y menos aun de enfrentar a sus padres pues seguramente tambien querrian hablar del asunto para presionarlo, por lo que agradecido por el cambio de planes, decidio dirigir sus pasos en busca de su tio y mejor amigo para su suerte lo encontro cuando salia de su habitacion.

-Buenos dias Albert, como te fue ayer?

-buenos dias Archie , nada irrelevante todo marcha sobre ruedas.

-me alegra que almenos los negocios marchen bien.

-que pesimismo hay en tus palabras, que te ocurre?

-lo peor que me podria suceder, estoy desesperado

-pues que te sucede no me asustes

-ayer Annie queria hablar conmigo para pedirme que le pongamos fecha a la boda

-Annie te lo pidio? Me sorprende pense que era mucho mas conservadora.

-pues me lo pidio y la verdad no se que hacer

-apenas ayer estabas muy seguro de que te casarias con Annie.

-y eso es lo que creia que haria, pero despues de que Annie me lo pidio me di cuenta que no quiero y cuando vi la expresion en la cara de Tamara cuando Annie le dijo que nos casariamos me senti tan miserable por hacerla sufrir que quice abrasarla y protegerla de cualquier sufrimiento.

-no veo la confucion, creo que tu corazon ya decidio, no lo crees tu asi?

-Albert no es tan sencillo, tampoco tengo el corazon de decirle a Annie que no nos casaremos y que ademas quiero a alguien mas

-no crees tu que Annie ya sabe esa ultima parte?

Archie lo miro con asombro como si no lograra entender de lo que su tio le hablara

-no lo creo.

-sobrino, creo que tu eres mas inocente que ella, por que crees que comenzo a presionarte con la fecha y que a la primer oportunidad que tuvo le dejo saber sus planes a Tamara

-su alegria fue tal cuando le dije que hablaria contigo para ver la mejor fecha que supuse que simplemente queria compartir su alegria con todo el mundo.

Albert miro a su sobrino con cariño sintiendo pesar por lo que se negaba a ver .

-que piensas hacer?

-no lo se, por eso vine a pedirte consejo.

-Archi ya sabes lo que pienso, debes ser honesto a ti mismo haz lo que tu corazon te dicte, alguien va salir sufriendo irremediablemete, al menos toma la mejor decision para que el dolor de quien salga herido valga la pena.

-pero quien soy yo para decidir quien debe sufrir

-en la vida en ocaciones nos toca desidir por los demas en otras ocaciones simplemente alguien deside por nosotros, en estos momentos la vida esta a tu favor dejandote decidir lo que sea mejor para ti.

-eso no es justo,

-la vida no es justa, pero de igual forma tenemos que vivirla y aprender de ella.

-hablare con Tamara le pedire que me diculpe y me casare con Annie.

-Archie piensalo, no te apresures no dejes que la presion te haga tomar una mala decision, piensa en la felicidad de la misma Annie, si te casas con ella sin amarla sera feliz? y de que servira el sacrificio de Tamara y el tuyo mismo, piensalo bien sabes que yo te apoyare en lo que decidas, solo te pido que lo pienses.

-lo hare tio, pero mi compromiso con Annie es muy fuerte y no puedo fallarle despues de tantos años .

-hay Archie – un gran suspiro del rubio salio desde lo mas profundo de su corazon – te quejas de Candy y no eres menos testarudo.

-Saldre a caminar, para despejar mis pensamientos y volvere para la cena.

-te hace falta, asi que tomate tu tiempo y vuelve con mas tranquilidad en el alma, ademas te necesitare despejado y en optimas condiciones para el lunes tenemos que cerrar el trato con el Midwest Bank.

-no te preocupes estare bien para esa reunion, te veo despues.

Archie tomo su gabardina y las llaves de su auto y se dirigio al lago Michigan, caminaba a la orilla del lago dejando que el aire frio soplara en su cara, camino por largo rato pensando en el dia que conocio a Annie, las calidas tardes que pasaron en Escocia lo dulce y tierna que era esa niña, el amor que le habia demostrado y por otra parte la energia y la alegria de Tamara los sueños que compartian, vio su sonrisa y al recordar su bromas y el sonar de su risa su alma se lleno de alegria y brillo, eran tan diferentes una le daba dulzura y tranquilidad y la otra despertaba en el su espiritu de libertad y alegria, Tamara lo hacia sentir feliz y radiante serian tan felices juntos, pero ......pero no podia herir a Annie, su desesperacion aumentaba, lagrimas que el viento secaba brotaban de sus ojos, llego hasta el Grand Park se respiraba un poco de soledad el otoño estaba en su apogeo y el frio comenzaba a aparecer en Chicago la gente ya no paseaba por el parque como en el verano, sinembargo en una de las bancas alcanzo a ver a una joven sentada en solitario, vestia elegante era extraño ver a una chica de sociedad sola, por lo que su curiosidad lo llevo a caminar cerca de la joven, conforme sus pasos llegaban a la solitaria chica se percato que ella lloraba y que sus cabellos rojisos le parecian tan familiares que no pudo resistir el plantarse enfrente de ella para descubrir que Tamara dejaba fluir su llanto sin reservas, su rosto revelaba sufrimiento y desvelo.

-Tamara?.......-la joven volteo a mirar la voz que la sacaba de su ensimismamiento, sorprendiendose al ver la figura del hombre culpable de su sufrimiento.

-Tu?.

-que te pasa? Por que estas asi?.....- sin pensarlo Archie tomo lugar junto a ella tomado su mano entre las sullas.- no me gusta verte asi.

-....................-Tamara no supo como reaccionar, el interes de Archie parecia sincero y sobre todo no esperaba encontrarselo y menos aun que la viera en ese estado, sin poder evitarlo su llanto se agudiso y no pudo controlar mas sus emociones abandonandose al consuelo que Archie le ofrecia.

-no llores Tamy, nada vale la pena para que derrames estas lagrimas- sus brasos ya rodeaban el cuerpo de su amiga que lloraba descontroladamente en su hombro mientras el acariciaba su cabello, susurrandole al oido todas las palbras de consuelo que era capaz de decir – tu solo debes de sonreir, eres una niña demasiado hermosa para sufrir.

Despues de varios minutos, por fin pudo controlar su llanto y se separo lentamente de los calidos brasos del hombre que habia descubierto amaba, el le ofrecio su pañulo secandole las mejillas y posandolo en sus manos para que se limpiara la nariz mientras el besaba su frente y su mejilla, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y vieron el uno en el otro lo que buscaban, no hacian falta las palabras sabian que ahi habia amor, sin responder a mas llamado que a sus propios impulsos sus labios se encontraron entregandose todo el sentimiento que no se atrevian a decir en palabras, de un tierno beso pasaron a uno mas apasionado y efusivo, Archie se separo de sus labios para seguir su camino por el cuello, mientras ella solo lo dejaba hacer disfrutando las sensaciones, su piel era tan suave y calida estaba enbelesado en una nube de violetas, no habia mas mundo que el cuerpo de la mujer que despertaba en el toda clase de sentimientos alcanzo a escuchar un suave gemido de la garganta de Tamara que lo hizo regresar de su sueño y recordar que estaba en via publica con una mujer que no era su novia,deshizo el abraso y aparto sus labios de su cuello, llevandolos al dorso de de la mano de la joven que sotenia ya entre sus manos.

-Tamy...., por que llorabas?

Ella lo miro asombrada y hasta un poco molesta, como era posible que un dia anterior le dijera que se casaria con otra ahora la consolara, la besara y encima le peguntaba , por que?........ era de verdad ingenuo o estaba jugando con ella, no era obvio que tenia el corazon roto por el?. Pero ya no se prestaria a ser su conquista para que el se divirtiera, mientras ella no sabia que hacer son su corazon entre sus manos partido en mil pedazos, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo y descubrir de una vez por todas que significaba ella para el.

-de verdad no lo sabes?

-......no......deberia saberlo? – la pregunta lo sorprendio y lo paralizo pues sabia que era irremediable el momento de aclarar las cosas con ella y tal vez seria la ultima vez que ella le dirigiria la palabra y el simple hecho de pensarlo le partia el corazon, no queria perderla, pero como retenerla, que podia ofrecerle?

-por que me besaste Archie?, por que me tratas como si fuera algo mas que tu amiga? Que soy para ti? – sus piernas temblaban, pero ya lo habia dicho y no habia marcha atras, por fin sabria que era ella para Archie y tal vez despues de escuchar la respuesta lo odiaria por siempre pero seria mas facil olvidarlo.

La pregunta para el fue como mil bombas cayendo en su cabeza, palidecio y sintio un mareo que casi lo hizo caer, el aire lo movio enfriando el centro de su ser, el momento que tanto temio enfrentar estaba frente a el y aun no sabia que hacer, debia decir algo que la hicera odiarlo por siempre? Asi lo olvidaria mas facil, sin embargo recordo las palabras de Albert y sabia que debia hacer lo mas honorable y a ella le debia la verdad, asi que despues de un prolongado silencio suspiro y se animo a desnudar su alma frente a ella, era lo unico que podia ofrecerle y se lo daria sin medida.

- eres una mujer hermosa, con un corazon que vale oro, que me hace sentir el hombre mas feliz que cuando estoy a tu lado no quiero estar en otra parte y cuando no estoy contigo solo quiero regresar a ti, por que sueño contigo y perderte es una pesadilla, por que tu haces salir al verdadero Archie Cornwell, por que eres el angel de mi vida.

Tamara no creia lo que escuchaba, estaba preparada para oir que solo era una diversion un antojo, jamas espero escuchar las palabras que se estaban clavando en su mente y corazon para siempre, sinembrago aun no entendia algo.

-y Annie?

-ella es mi prometida y le di mi palabra hace mucho tiempo.- su mirada dejo de sumergirse en la de ella para desviarla y perderla en el horizonte con suma trisiteza.

-no entiendo Archie, le diste tu palabra a ella pero no tu amor?

-eso fue antes de conocerte, es solo que ahora no puedo retractarme hemos sido novios por tanto tiempo que todos esperan que nos casemos y no puedo dejarla enfrentar el ridiculo y ........

-y prefieres sacrificar los verdaderos sentimientos por las apariencias? No lo entiendo, o tal vez no eres el hombre honesto y autentico que dices ser..... – lo miro con resentimiento, llena de impotencia y odio,, la sacrificaba a ella por encima de la "dulce" Annie. – tal vez tus sentimientos hacia mi tampoco son sinceros.

-tal vez sea un cobarde, pero lo que te dije es cierto,.....yo te amo.

-y de que me sirve tu amor si lo unico que me das es tu cobardia, pobre de ti Archie viviendo a medias siempre seras medio feliz y tu cobardia te llenara de dias y noches de pesadilla, te diria por que lloraba pero no eres digno de mi confianza – levantandose de la banca lo miro por ultima vez antes de comenzar su andar hacia la avenida – espero que logres ser feliz, desalojare la oficina lo antes posible, gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Despues de un par de segundos, Archie corrio tras ella, sus palabras lo hirieron pero eran la verdad y no podia dejarla ir con tanto resentimiento en su contra.

-no te vayas asi, Tamara te amo, pero no se que hacer, por favor entiendeme.

-que quieres de mi Archie?

-tu comprencion

-te comprendo – continuo su andar tratando de dejar atras un Archie dolido y confundido.

-no seas dura conmigo, se que te he lastimado, pero yo tambien estoy sufriendo – sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Archie se inundaron de gruesas lagrimas, estaba desesperado tratando de convencerla de su amor pero sin tener nada que ofrecer. – no te vayas asi,..... no quiero.... no quiero perderte.

-Archie.....- al ver al joven sufrir con lagrimas en los ojos, no pudo evitar llorar con el, se abrasaron fuertemente – no hay nada que hacer, ya tomaste tu decision.

-pero yo te amo – el abraso lejos de terminar se hizo mas fuerte como si trataran de fundirse el uno en el otro.

-yo tambien te amo - al escuchar esas palabras Archie se convulciono en llanto – pero ni tu amor ni el mio es suficiente para hacer realidad nuestro sueño, esta vez no fue suficiente.

-Seguiremos viendonos verdad? Siempre seremos amigos. – su cara se undia en su cabello su nariz de impregnaba de ese olor a violetas que lo transportaban a otro mundo.

-No creo que podamos ser amigos y lo mejor sera que no volvamos a vernos.

Al escuchar sus palabras Archie la solto para mirarla a los ojos, no creia lo que escuchaba, no era posible que no la veria mas.

-No! No puedo aceptarlo......

-Archi, sera lo mejor, si nos segimos viendo las cosas empeoraran para todos.

-pues que empeoren, que se caiga el cielo pero yo no puedo dejar de verte.

-no Archie, tu ya decidiste y debes de luchar por ser feliz yo hare lo mismo y cerca de ti nunca lo sere.

-pero....

-adios Archie has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y siempre te recordare – se acerco a el para besar sus labios brevemente y hecho a correr tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian, sin voltear y aunque sus lagrimas la cegaban no paro hasta que sintio ahogarse por falta de aliento.

Archie se quedo atonito y aunque hizo el intento de correr tras ella el dolor que sentia en el alma no lo dejaron llegar muy lejos, regreso a la mansio Andrey ya caida la tarde agradecio no encontrar a nadie en su camino a su habitacion en la que se encerro hasta el lunes por la mañana que tenia que asistir al cierre del negocio con el Midwest Bank, no habia dormido ni comido habia pasado mas de 24 horas consumido en su dolor, durante la semana busco a Tamara en su oficina sin exito alguno, nadie le daba noticias de ella hasta el viernes que encontro a Patty en la oficina.

-hola Patty.

-Hola Archie, estas bien? Te vez muy palido.

-si estoy bien un poco de resfriado nada de importancia, y Tamara?

Patty lo miro intrigada, sabia que esos dos eran muy amigos, si no fuera por que conocia demasiado bien a Tamara y le gustara habria hehcho lo imposible para que ellos no fueran tan amigos, asi que no era posible que el no supiera de ella .

-como?... no se despidio de ti?

-des..pe...dirse?

-si Tamara se fue a Nueva York, sabes por fin convencio a sus papa que la dejara seguir con el colegio y parese ser que sera una de las primeras abogadas del pais y conociendola sera de las mejores.

-a Nueva York? – el piso giro a los pies de Archie, apenas alcanzo el respaldo de la silla para no caer,

-te sientes bien Archie? – Patty se acerco a el para ayudarlo a sentarse, pretendiendo ignorar su reaccion, mientras el castaño la miraba buscando una respuesta – si fue muy repentino, mira que dejarme con tanto trabajo espero que esta vez Annie si acceda a ayudarme.....

Archie oia que Patty hablaba pero no escucho realmente ni una sola palabra, fue la puerta que se abrio que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-hola Annie! Que bueno que vienes, tengo un negocio que proponerte.

-un negocio? – Annie se intrigo ante la propuesta, pero su interes estaba puesta en su novio y lo que hacia en la oficina de Tamara Wilkins. – hola Archie fui a buscarte a tu oficina y me dijeron que tal vez estarias aqui.

-...............

-Archie?..... me escuchaste?

-lo lamento, tengo algo que hacer las vere despues chicas, - se puso de pie y en veloces movimientos salio de la oficina sin prestar atencion en las palabras de su novia, estaba a punto de gritar de desesperacion y dolor, necesitaba caminar y apasiguar su alma.

-que le pasa a Archie? Te dijo algo Patty?

-Estabamos hablando de Candy, ya sabes como se preocupa Archie por ella, bueno todos nos preocumos por ella.

-Candy!........ y tu socia? - Annie no se tragaba de todo la escusa de su amiga.

-Tamara? Tiene unos dias que se fue a Nueva York.

-Que bien. – Annie volvio a sonreir y respirar tranquila.

Las semanas pasaron y aunque el dolor que albergaba el corazon de Archie no se esfumo si logro disfrasarlo mejor, no dejandole saber a nadie como su corazon sangraba y se moria dia a dia, la fiesta de compromiso por fin se realizo y la fecha de su sentencia se dicto la siguiente primavera seria testigo de su enlace matrimonial con Annie Britter, la fecha resulto presurosa para ambas familias pero la novia insistio y con el apoyo de la prima del novio ambas familias conciliaron en aceptar y organizar la boda para el marzo siguiente, Archie se sintio la persona mas desdichada del mundo pero era lo que habia decidido y lo cumpliria, se concentro en los negocios de la familia y decidio pasar la mayor parte del tiempo entre sus estudios que decidio retomar y la oficina al lado de Albert.

Annie estaba tan feliz organizando su boda que no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que el novio no lucia tan feliz como se suponia seria, despues de la tarde en que enfrento a Tamara exigiendole desaparecer de la vida de su novio creyo que la vida le sonreiria para siempre sin comprender que lo unico que habia logrado era la desgracia del homnbre que queria hacer feliz, al parecer Patty fue la unica ademas de Albert que advirtio la desgracia que caeria en la union de ellos dos, Candy estaba muy lejos para contar con su apoyo y sus locas ideas para solucionar ese enredo.

Italia

Los soldados, el grupo medico y todos los que presenciban esa cruenta batalla estaban exaustos, fisicamente sus musculos estaban aniquilados y emocionalmente sangraban como cualquier otro soldado herido, lo que sus ojos atestiguaban era fuera de cualquier razon humana, enfermeras y medicos no lograban darse abasto los heridos llegaban a docenas y humanamente no habia mucho que hacer, les dolia el alma al ver que sus manos no eran capaces de moverse a la velocidad y eficiencia necesaria para salvar mas vidas, irremediablemente el numero de muertes acendia minuto a minuto y los refuerzos tanto medicos como militares no aparecian, 14 dias habian pasado desde que esa cruenta carrera contra la muerte habia comenzado y cada minuto que pasaba era peor que el pasado, las mas obscuras e inciertas horas de la tarde comenzaban a correr, el frio otoñal ya se hacia presente aunque al calor de la batalla muchos no lo percibian.

-Candy, estas bien?

-ya no lo se Amy, estoy muy cansada.

-si yo tambien.

-pero no podemos descansar ahora.

-Candy no quiero asustarte, pero escuche que las cosas se estan poniendo peor, los Austriacos estan cortando camino y algunos soldados estan retrocediendo.

-Amy..... recuerdas lo que nos dijo Steffano?

-si Candy y creo que el momento se acerca tenemos que estar preparadas.

-pero hay muchos heridos....

a varios metros vieron al joven italiano llegar presuroso y hablar seriamente con el Dr Shartoff, las dos enfermeras se miraron con un dejo de miedo, comprendieron que las cosas habian llegado a un punto crucial y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, despues de unos minutos el italiano se dirigio hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

-Candy, escuchame bien, llego el momento de salir de aqui ya no hay resistencia los austriacos rompieron la defensiva y estan muy cerca, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

-pero nosotros somos de la cruz roja no nos haran nada, hay muchos heridos no podemos abandonarlos...

-Candy no es momento de discutir, esto es una guerra y aqui nadie respeta uniformes tenemos que irnos, recuerdas lo que te dije, hay un camion extra Maurice fue por el pero no llegara hasta aqui, tu y las chicas tendran que encontrarlo a medio kilometro de aqui por el camino que lleva a Venecia, el las guiara y las llevara a un lugar a salvo yo te encontrare ahi despues.

-como?, no vendras con nosotras?

-no Candy, tengo que asegurarme que ustedes tomen ese camion y esten a salvo el Dr Shartoff y yo acomodaremos algunos heridos en los otros dos camiones y partiremos detras de ustedes.

-entonces me quedo contigo y partire con ustedes.

-NO!, tienes que irte ahora, abra mucha confusion y todos querran subir a los camiones, los austriacos estan cerca, tienen que irse ahora.

-STEFF NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER...... – ni bien termino el llamado el Dr Shartoff, cuando el rugir de una bomba se escucho a lo lejos.

-oh dios! ya estan aqui, Candy de prisa – tomandola de la mano la arrastro consigo, con Amy corriendo detras de ellos.

A unos pasos encontraron al Dr Shartoff junto a Hellen, Natasha, Ruth y 5 enfermeras Italianas, el aire corria frio trayendo consigo un olor a destruccion y muerte, el miedo se repiraba en cada bocanada, los ojos y las expresiones de todos eran de terror.

-chicas esta sera una prueba muy dura, no hay tiempo asi que escuchen bien- el Dr Shartoff hablaba con firmeza dando instrucciones a sus enfermeras como si de una importante cirugia se tratara- no pueden titubear sigan adelante sin mirar atras, pase lo que pase sigan su camino hasta llegar a un lugar mas seguro, esto esta fuera de control – dandoles un par de rifles y municiones las miro a todas en son de despedida- disparen sin miramientos sus vidas son primero y no se detengan hasta regresar a Paris ahi las veremos, ahora de prisa.

-toma mi chamarra te cubrira mejor del frio que esta capa y cuidate mucho se valiente no te detengas yo te encontrare donde estes. – Steffano cubria a Candy con su Chamarra dandole un breve abraso y un fugaz beso. – anda de prisa.

A velos paso Candy solo miro una vez mas hacia atras mirando a ese italiano que conquistaba su corazon , no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de la separacion y el miedo.

- TE ESTARE ESPERANDO!

Ruth y una de las italinas tomaron los rifles, Amy y Natasha las municiones, sin mas comenzaron su caminata casi a trote, el rugir de los cañones se oian mas cerca y no muy lejos de ahi se escuchaba un gran alboroto, disparos, no los ubicaban bien pero era cerca tal vez en el campamento que habian dejado atras o un poco mas lejos quiza, ninguna de ellas tenia interes de averiguar de donde provenia, su andar se hizo mas veloz, ninguna de ellas se atrevia a decir una palabra sus gargantas estaban cerradas por la adrenalina que corria por su cuerpo sus miradas estaban fijas al frente tratando de vislumbrar el camion, despues de 20 minutos de andar por la brecha escucharon de repente gritos y algo muy parecido a una pelea, disminuyeron su paso saliendo del camino, detras de la curva estaba el camion en marcha un hombre ya hacia en el piso sin vida y otros dos se revolcaban en el suelo en una feros pelea, Candy distinguio a uno de los que peleaban era Maurice el amigo de Steffano, las enfermeras se miraron unas a otras sin saber que hacer, mientras los dos hombres ivan de un lado a otro batiendose a golpes uno de ellos alcanzo a sacar una navaja de un lado de su bota y con un habil movimiento lo encajo en lo que a la distancia parecia el abdomen, el soldado ileso se puso de pie rapidamente corriendo hacia el vehiculo, una de las enfermeras que tenia el arma apunto y disparo en una de las piernas del soldado lo que lo hizo caer pero no desistir en su proposito, un disparo mas resono para incrustarse en la espalda del soldado que se desplomo en el acto, las 10 enfermeras salieron corriendo al paso, para encontrar a Maurice herido en un costado, la navaja no habia perforado el abdomen, pero si habia encontrado camino entre sus costillas, la sangre corria escandalosamente y se quejaba con gran dolor, al moverlo para aplicarle un torniquete este perdio el conocimiento ante la mirada aterrada de las enfermeras.

-que vamos a hacer ahora?, - Helen veia el camion en marcha y nadie que lo pudiera manejar.

-alguien sabe conducir? – Ruth pregunto mirando a todas las chicas una por una – Hellen traduce por mi preguntales. – Hellen ademas de Maurice era la unica que podia traducir al italiano, habia aprendido al lado de Steffano despues de tantas horas de convivencia.

-no, ninguna de ellas tiene idea de como hacerlo – Hellen respondia con voz temblorosa a punto de las lagrimas.

-Candy! tu sabes conducir! Tu puedes. – Amy miraba a Candy sonando demandante casi imperativa, recordando que Steffano habia mencionado que en caso necesario tendria que hacerlo.

-yo?.....pero yo nunca......

-vamos Candy, Steffano dijo que tu podrias. – Amy sujetaba a su amiga por los hombros, para infundirle valor.

-nunca he conducido, alguna vez movi el auto de mi primo pero eso es todo.

-eso sera mas que suficiente, tu puedes hacerlo, bien chicas arriba, Helen y una de las enfermeras italianas que conosca el camino ira al frente las demas subamos atras.- Ruth dirigia a sus enfermeras como si estubieran en cualquier dia en uno de los pabellones.

-Ruth que haremos con Maurice, no podemos dejarlo aqui.- Amy se habia quedado atras junto al cuerpo del joven italiano.

-vamos chicas subamoslo al camion de prisa vamonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Dichas esas palabras, las enfermeras acomodaron en la parte trasera al herido y ellas mismas tomaron sus lugares, en la parte de enfrente Hellen y Giuliana enfermera del frente Italiana nacida en Venecia esperaban que Candy pusiera en marcha el vehiculo.

Candy se consentraba con todas sus fuerzas recordando como habia visto a Steffano hacerlo, despues de una oracion y de encomendarse a todos los santos y a San Stear muy en especial se santiguo para pisar uno de los pedales y manipular la palanca que tenia de lado, pisando suavemente el acelerador el vehiculo comenzo a moverse lentamente, todas las enfermeras esclamaron gustosas y animando a la rubia, la mano de Hellen toco la de Candy en son de apoyo.

-bien hecho Candy, sacanos de aqui.

Despues de sentir la confianza y el brote de esperanza de sus compañeras Candy se sintio mucho mas segura y undio su pie en el acelerador, la noche comenzaba a caer sinembargo no encendio las luces del camion, Giuliana que conocia bien el camino le propuso seguir a obscuras para no ser identificadas y las guio por caminos alternos, que eran conocidos y usados basicamente por los habitantes de la region, en la parte trasera el frio se colaba por entre las mantas que cubrian el camion, Maurice no habia cobrado el conocimiento, Amy se habia quitado su capa para colocarla sobre el cuerpo del herido, ella titiritaba de frio a pesar de que Natasha la abrasaba compartiendo su capa, pero el miedo y las circunstancias no le permitian dejar de temblar, Natasha le tomo las manos frotandola contra las suyas.

-vamos a salir de esta – le sonreia a su colega mientras trataba de calentar sus manos.

-si.... lo se – Amy le respondia convencida, animandose a si misma.

-resemos y veras que pronto estaremos a salvo.

Comenzaron a resar en voz baja, uniendose a ellas Ruth y en un idioma un tanto diferente las italians, al final el reso era el mismo y la peticion una sola paz y salvaguardar la vida, se sintieron hermanadas por las circunstancias y a pesar de ser mujeres fragiles y vulnerables juntas habian salido adelante, con idiomas difrentes de mundos diferentes al final eran enfermeras que unian fuerzas para salvar vidas, por que entonces otro nucleo de personas no podian actuar igual y por el contrario se dedicaban a matarse y destruirse para probar quien era mejor, pero esa noche ese grupo de mujeres demostraban que unidas saldrian victoriosas aun siendo tan distintas.

Habian viajado toda la noche los primeros rayos del dia se dejaban ver en el horizonte, aun tenian camino por recorrer su andar no habia sido muy velos bajo la obscuridad, aventajarian bajo la luz del dia, de repente un estruendoso ruido se dejo escuchar en el cielo, Hellen y Giuliana buscaban desesperadamente el origen, el ruido se hacia mas estruendoso y cercano.

-Son aviones – Hellen habia persivido al primer biplano al frente de ellas.

En italiano Giuliana comenzo a gritar, haciendo señales con la mano a Candy.

-sal del camino, tenemos que ocultar el camion bajo un arbol o algo. - hellen traducia a la par que Guiliana hablaba.

En el cielo al menos una docena de biplanos aparecio sobrevolando el area las enfermeras haciendo un esfuerzo optico alcanzaron a ver que esas naves pertenecian al ejercito enemigo sus corazones se sobresaltaron una vez mas, el camion se trataba de camuflagiar bajo un frondoso arbol que ya se habia desvestido al dar paso al otoño, las mujeres ataviadas en blanco se quedaron inmoviles sin saber que mas poder hacer, en el horizonte se comenzaron a aparecer apenas unos puntos que conforme los minutos pasaban ivan tomando forma de mas aeroplanos que cuando ya se hicieron visibles totalmente se percataron eran naves italianas que se perfilaban de frente a las enemigas, sin mas ni mas el ataque aereo se abrio sin previo aviso, las chicas salieron del vehiculo a los gritos de Giuliana que las guiaba debajo del auto, para entonces Maurice habia recobrado la conciencia y adolorido y con un poco de temperatura bajo con dificultad del camion con la ayuda de Amy para ambos tirarse al suelo y rodar debajo de las defensa del vehiculo junto a los neumaticos, las chicas se apretaban contra si para caber mejor y alejar el miedo con el contacto de una contra la otra, Candy rezaba en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos suplicando al creador todo terminara pronto, el estremecedor sonido de las metralletas disparadas por los aviones se escuchaban cada ves mas cerca y el ruido de los motores se asentuaba, la tierra se estremecia cuando los aeroplanos hacian movimientos estrategicos para evitar el ataque y bajaban peligrosamente su altura a la tierra, Candy cerraba los ojos mas fuerte tratando de pensar en mejores momentos, Anthony vino a su memoria pidiendole la cuidara en esos momentos de obscuridad, penso en Albert y los momentos dificiles que el pudo pasar en los inicios de la guerra cuando su tren estallo precisamente viajando de Italia a Paris, eso no le pasaria a ella, no .. no era el pensamiento adecuado entonces Stear aparecio sonriente ante ella obsequiandole la cajita de la felicidad, como le hacia falta en esos momentos un poco de felicidad o almenos de consuelo, " y pensar que fue la ultima vez que lo vi" " si!, despues el partio a esta horrible guerra, para morir.....morir en un..... aeroplano" al recordar eso, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente justo al momento que un fuerte estruendo rompio frente a ellos a tan solo unos metros de ahi, el corazon de Candy se sobresalto como si supiera que ese ruido no era mas que un aeroplano derribado con un joven soldado muerto quiza en su interior, igual que su querido Stear.

sin pensarlo Candy salio corriendo de debajo del camion, ninguna de sus compañeras pudo detenerla al ver la escena su corazon se rompio en mil pedazos , la imagen que veia seguramente era una repeticion de lo que habria sucedido con su primo, al localizar con la mirada al joven soldado corrio a el tratando de prolongar sus minutos, viendo en el a Stear.

-STEAR!.......STEAR! – de sus ojos caian gruesas lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, mientras abrasaba contra si el cuerpo inerte del joven soldado – no me dejes, no te vayas tu tambien.....-su llanto se hacia mas desconsolado, lloraba las lagrimas que no lloro sobre su tumba para poder dar frotaleza a Patty y Archie, sinembrago ahora dejaba en libertad su propio dolor- no es tiempo todavia....nos falta tanto por vivir.

Sus compañeras la veain confundidas e incredulas a la vez paralizadas por la sorpresa solo miraban la conmovedora escena, hasta que Hellen logro actuar poniendose de pie para ir por ella, los aeroplanes seguian sobrevolando el area y los disparso aun resultaban peligrosos para el area donde se localizaban, corrio hasta que llego a su lado.

-pero que haces Candy, tenemos que regresar al camion – la jalaba del braso, pero su amiga parecia no notar su presencia, mientras seguia aferrada al cuerpo de quien veia como Stear.

-aqui estoy para cuidarte y no me voy air de tu lado, pero no me dejes........- la crisis de dolor iva en aumento al igual que el dolor de su corazon.

-Candy! Candy! escuchame – tiraba de su braso pero no podia moverla. Hasta que Amy llego a su lado para jalarla del otro braso y levantandola por la fuerza.

-NO! Dejenme, quiero estar con Stear, el me necesita.

-no querida el no es Stear, vamos camina aqui corremos peligro - Amy la abrasaba con fuerza por la cintura obligandola a avanzar de regreso al camion con la ayuda de Hellen que del otro lado tomando el braso de Candy.

-dejenme con el, me necesita – Candy lloraba mientras sus fuerzas para reusarse a caminar dismunuian simplemente se dejaba guiar.

Lleagron de regreso al camion donde ya en el suelo Amy abraso a su amiga consolandola, mientras Candy lloraba todas las lagrimas que habia guardado por el dolor de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos y al ver la triste escena que seguramente fueron los ultimos minutos de ese dulce joven, sus lagrimas fueron cesando su mente dibagaba desde el dia en que lo conocio hasta la ultima vez que lo vio y la forma en la que habia vivido sus ultimos minutos solo y lejos de la gente que lo amaba y que el tanto amaba como su hermano, despues de poco mas de un par de horas el cielo se despejo del peligro sacando a las enfermeras de su escondite, Amy salio ayudando a Candy a salir detras de ella, inmediatamente Giuliana las apuro a subir nuevamente al camion para seguir su camino rumbo a Venecia, estarian muy cerca y tendrian que llegar antes de que el sol se ocultara nuevamente y de que el combustible se acabara, ya habian usado la ultima reserva que tenian.

-que le paso a Candy? – Natasha se sentia curiosa ante lo ocurrido.

-no lo se, parece que confundio al soldado con alguien, - Hellen escucho cuando Candy menciono el nombre de un hombre, seria un antiguo enamorado?

Ruth se acerco a Candy que recargada en el camion miraba el lugar del incidente mientras su mente divagaba y sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas.

-Candy tenemos de irnos.

A un lado se acercaba Amy que despues de ayudar a Maurice corrio al lado de su amiga.

-estas bien querida? – la abraso mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.- tenemos que continuar, vas a estar bien?

Candy trataba de sonreir mientras sentia la amargura de su corazon en el pecho y el cuerpo le pesaba para moverse.

-si estoy bien, disculpenme por el arrebato.

-no tienes por que disculparte querida, todo esta bien. Pero ahora tienes que conducir puedes hacerlo?

-claro que si- diciendo esto Ruth y las demas subieron a la parte trasera Amy ayudo a Maurice a abordar y cuando ella se alistaba para hacer lo mismo Candy la tomo por el braso y la abraso fuertemente susurrandole al oido – gracias por arriesgarte por mi.

-lo haria mil veces mas, eres mi mejor amiga – Amy deshizo el abraso y beso la mejilla de su amiga- es hora de irnos.

Candy corrio hasta la puerta delantera subiendo rapidamente y en cuestion de un par de minutos ya estaban de nuevo en el camino ,esta vez aumentaron la velocidad tenian que llegar a Venecia lo antes posible por lo que habian presenciado los austriacos apoyados por los alemanes avanzaban en sus ataques y acortaban distancia era necesario llegar a una ciudad donde pudieran abordar un tren que las alejara del peligro, Candy fijaba su mirada y concentracion en el camino hasta que Hellen irrumpio en su concentracion.

-Candy?

-si.........- sin quitar los ojos del camino dejo saber a Hellen que la esuchaba.

-quien es el chico por el que llorabas.

-que???... – Candy quito los ojos del camino para mirar a Hellen.

-CANDY! no te distraigas, puedes hablar y mirar el camino.

-no se quien era, es la primera vez que lo veia.

-no te hagas la tonta, por quien llorabas?

-................- Candy guardo silencio y tras un suspiro continuo – por Stear uno de mis mejores amigos, un gran ser humano y mi primo.

-tu primo?

-si, por que te sorprende?

-no es eso, llorabas tan amargamente que pense que se trataba de ...... tu novio o algo asi.

-Stear era un ser increible todos los que lo conocimos lloramos mucho su partida, acaso tu no quieres a tu familia?

-yo no tengo familia, soy hija unica y mis padres no tienen hermanos asi que no se lo que es tener una familia ademas de mis padres.

-eso es mas que suficiente.

-como dices eso si tu tienes primos y tios sabes lo que es amar una familia.

-ellos son mi familia adoptiva,- la cara de Hellen se transformo en un gran interrogante – yo soy huerfana y los Andrey me adoptaron, pero siempre me demostraron un gran cariño.

-Candy! pero eso no es posible, tu eres una chica tan alegre y segura de ti misma que es dificil de creer algo asi.

-no seria tan dificil de creer si conocieras a toda la gente que forma parte de mi familia, tengo dos madres, muchos hermanos y una familia adoptiva que se preocupa por mi.

-eres muy afortunada Candy, algunos nacimos en el nucleo de una familia pero sin amor, mis padres nunca fueron cariñosos conmigo y ellos dificilmente se hablaban entre ellos aun no entiendo para que se casaron cubrieron las apariencias de un embarazo sin estar casados, pero solo fuimos infelices.

-lamento escuchar eso, pero estoy segura que encontraras a aguien con quien formaras una hermosa familia.

-no lo se Candy, creo que nunca encontrare alguien para mi.

-Tu amas a Steff, verdad?

-Es inutil hablar de eso, el te ama a ti.

-Pero si insitieras y yo hablara con el tal vez se daria cuenta que tu eres la mujer de su vida.

-Candy como puedes decir algo asi, acaso tu no lo amas?

-El es un gran hombre y quiero que sea feliz, tal vez nadie lo ame como tu.

-Pero el te ama y sera feliz a tu lado y eso es suficiente para mi.

-Hellen......tienes un corazon muy grande, estoy segura que mas de un hombre se enamorara de ti- Candy no pudo evitar pensar que si Susana hubiera amado a Terry de la misma forma dejandolo ser feliz con quien el amaba, Terry estaria con ella en esos momentos, en ese instante admiro y respeto a la mujer que tenia a su lado.

-Guiliana interrumpio la intensa charla de las dos chicas para anunciarles que estaban por llegar a Venecia, era solo cuestion de cruzar el puente del rio Piave y estarian en su destino.

Las tropas Italianas ya estaban apostadas del otro lado del rio, Guiliana alcanzo a ver el brillo de las armas y los hombres camuflagiados antes de llegar al puente por lo que sabia que seria peligroso tratar de cruzarlo en el camion, si los soldados tubieran la mas minima duda no titubearian en vaciar sus armas, hizo que Candy detuviera el camion y bajando todas de el lo abandonaron para apearse en el camino que las llevo al puente, Maurice aun adolorido y con fiebre caminaba lentamente ayudado por Amy y Candy al final de la carabana de la blanca ilusion que los italianos recibieron del otro lado del puente, aunque la armada italiana por un momento dudo en atacar se matuvieron a la espectativa al ver que solo se trataba de un grupo de mujeres ...de enfermeras.

-"somos enfermeras de la cruz roja",- gritaba Giuliana a sus compatriotas

-"soy el sargento Cardona, que hacen caminando en esta zona tan riegosa?"

-"venimos de la batalla de Caporetto, alcanzamos a huir antes de que los Austriacos llegaran a la base"

-"pero.....ustedes solas!, como es que llegaron hasta aqui?"

-"escapamos en un camion de la cruz roja"

-"Ha si y diganme quien conducia?", "hubo un enfrentamiento aereo por ese camino" – el sargento estaba confundido e incredulo que mujeres solas hubieran podido llegar a salvo bajo esas circunstancias.

-" Candy condujo el camion" – explicaba Giulianna, señalando a la rubia que tenia detras de ella.

El sargento se abrio paso hasta llegar a la rubia enfermera, quien le parecio un angel envuelto en un uniforme blanco y una chaqueta de la cruz roja, sus grandes ojos verdes lo cautivaron, sonriendole tomo su mano para posar sus labios en ellos.

-" asi que ademas de ser una chica tan hermosa, tambien es muy valiente"

Candy entendio una parte de lo que el sargento le decia sinembargo no alcanzaba a poner todas las palabras en una frase, por lo que solo busco con sus ojos a Hellen esperando una traducion.

Retirando su mano pidio a Hellen que le interpretara.

-dile que le agradesco sus palabras, pero lo mas importante ahora es un medico para Maurice.

-"no hablas italiano?"

-"no ella es americana"" y nuestro amigo esta mal herido seria posible llevarlo a un hospital?"

Despues de traducirle al sargento este llamo unos hombres que se llevaron a Maurice, mientras las enfermeras los seguian a unos cuantos pasos, los subieron a un camion que los llevo al Hospital santa Elena, donde las chicas se asearon y descansaron un poco, al anochecer se reunieron para comer un poco y comenzar a aberiguar como regresarian a Paris sinembargo no contaban con que las probiciones escaseaban en todo europa e Italia no era la exepcion especialmente en el hospital con tantos heridos, por lo que solo les fue ofrecido emparedados y jugo de uva, no habian pensado en la comida desde hacia semanas sinembrago ahora que estaban sentadas en la mesa sus estomagos reclamaban todo lo que pudieran darle. Al terminar su pequeña reunion Candy y Hellen salieron a buscar al sargento Cardona para conseguir un poco de informacion de lo sucedido en Cappotero y de la posibilidad de sobrevivientes o de rescates o lo que fuera que les diera un indicio del paradero de Steffano y el Dr Sharttof.

-"sabemos que los austriacos rompieron la defensa de nuestro ejercito y muchos de los nuestros han sido tomados como prisioneros de guerra y hay un gran numero de muertos, los caminos fueron atracados apesar que un numero de soldados alcanzaron a retroceder y formar una nueva defensa que contuviera el avance de los Autriacos, pero fueron atacados con bombas quimicas rociados con acido y ha sido una masacre una terrible derrota para nosotros, estamos tratando de contener los avances y este lugar sera una barrera para quien logre llegar aqui, espero que su amigo haya logrado salir de la zona de combate, pero ahora creo que lo mas importante es que ustedes salgan de aqui y regresen a su base en Paris, contactare al comandante de la cruz roja internacional mañana para ver su viaje." "les dejare saber cuando tomaran el tren"

las dos enfermeras dieron la vuelta y retomaron su camino al hospital, mientras Hellen le traducia y explicaba a Candy lo dicho por el sargento Cardona.

Al llegar al hospital Hellen se despidio de Candy retirandose a descansar, mientras Candy fue en busca de Amy y a averiguar como se encontraba Maurice.

-Hola Amy – Candy asomaba la cabeza en el pabellon encontrando a Amy junto a Maurice en la primer cama.

-Candy! ya regresaron, alguna noticia?

La Rubia de acercaba a su amiga y tomaba la mano de Maurice quien la miraba y le sonreia como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-y tu como te sientes? Nos diste un gran susto

-mucho mejor, aun me duele pero parece que la herida no fue tan profunda y no hay infeccion, gracias a una enfermera que me cuido muy bien todo este tiempo, -dirigio su nirada a Amy clavando sus aceitunados ojos en ella.

Amy no pudo mas que sonrojarse y bajar la mirada – somos amigos, tu te haz portado muy bien conmigo las pasadas semanas y ...... – guardo silencio sin saber que mas decir, sonrojandose aun mas, por lo que su amiga decidio romper el silencio y sacar a su colega del incomodo momento.

-ademas Steff nos torturaria si se entera que dejamos a su amigo a la mitad del camino.

-No, yo sere al que le arranquen la cabeza en cuanto se entere que no pude sacar a su novia del peligro y por lo contrario ella me rescato a mi, y por cierto que pudiste averiguar?

-pues no hay noticias esperanzadoras – despues de un profundo suspiro, continuo – parece que rompieron la defensiva violentamente y capturaron muchos soldados como prisioneros de guerra ademas de un gran numero de muertos – Candy perdio la mirada en un punto pensando en ese italiano que tanto amor y dedicasion le habia demostrado, no podria iniciar su camino de vuelta a Paris sin saber nada de el.

-no te preocupes Candy, ese loco italiano sabe cuidarse y es mas habil que un gato asi que sabra salir de esta tambien,no es la primera vez que se arriesga en zonas de ataque hemos estado juntos en situaciones de vida o muerte y Steff siempre ha sabido que hacer.

-eso espero Maurice, al parecer trataran de movernos de regreso a Paris, pero yo no me pienso mover hasta saber algo de el.

-pero Candy, Steff te advirtio que asi seria y te pidio no esperarlo debemos continuar.

-debemos?, no tan rapido tu no puedes moverte de esta cama al menos en una semanas- se apresuro a terminar por el Amy.

-al parecer estamos atorados aqui mi querido Maurice tu necesitas recuperarte y yo tengo que esperar unos dias mas.

-hey, que sucede contigo? En donde queda tu amiga Amy en todo esto.

-junto a mi por que yo necesito enfermera particular – Mauirice tomaba la mano de la morena y la miraba intensamente, hasta escuchar la garganta de la rubia aclararse – de hecho para mejorar mas pronto necesitare 2 enfermeras- tomando la mano de Candy sin soltar con la otra la de la morena- de esa forma en una semana mas estaremos listos para partir de aqui ni un dia mas y no estoy dispuesto a escuchar una negativa una semana sera mas que suficiente.

Los tres se miraron firmando un pacto con una sonrisa.

-les dejare saber a Hellen y las otras que no podremos partir con ellas, Amy no te desveles mucho te espero en la habitacion la verdad estoy muy cansada, que pases una buena noche Maurice.

A la mañana siguiente las enfermeras del frente frances fueron notificadas que el tren que las llevaria a Paris partiria ya entrada la tarde, por lo que Candy se dirio a Ruth y las otras chicas para pedirles que comprendieran que tenia que esperar noticias de Steffano antes de partir, despues de varias suplicas y horas de convencimiento Ruth acepto dejarla en Italia junto a Amy, prometiendole que no diria en Paris que ella se encontraba en Italia pues la forzarian a regresar, contaria la historia sin mencionar que ellas habian escapado con el grupo por el contrario diria que estaban desaparecidas junto a Steffano y el Dr Shartoff y si ellos aparecieran en Francia les mandaria un telegrama para que viajaran de inmediato, el sargento Cardona les mantendria la peuqeña mentira, asi se despidieron Amy y Candy de sus queridas amigas esperandose ver pronto.

-Candy prometeme que me mandaras un telegrama tan pronto tengas nocticias de Steff- Hellen le pedia a su rubia amiga en tono de suplica.

-descuida Hellen sera lo primero que hare encuanto sepa algo, recuerda que no usare mi nombre asi que mantente atenta a recibir noticias de ......... –pensativa que nombre usar- Giuliana! Eso es usare el nombre de Guiliana, y tu tambien Hellen dejanos saber tan pronto como sepas algo de el.

-nos veremos en una semana, ...verdad? – Hellen miraba los ojos de su amiga soteniendo sus manos.

-no lo se Hellen, eso he prometido pero no partire sin saber de el.

-yo te apoyare desde Francia en lo que necesites, convencere a Ruth en mantener lo dicho y te hare saber enseguida cualquier cosa que necesites saber, cuidate mucho y se que nos veremos pronto.

Se abrasaron fuertemente estrechando los lazos que cada dia se volvian mas fuertes, algo era cierto a pesar del dolor de la guerra esta habia traido consigo gente nueva con la que habia creado fuertes lazos de amistad y con unas mas de hermandad, soltando a Hellen siguio el abraso con Natasha y Ruth.

-cuidense mucho chicas y recuerden que una semana tienen que regresar este no es un lugar para ustedes y su base esta en Paris estaran mejor ahi.

-si Ruth no te preocupes estaresmos bien y por favor pase lo que pase no digas que estamos aqui, no podemos volver ahora pero lo haremos.

-esta bien chicas, no me agrada el mentir pero te entiendo Steff siempre nos ha protegido a todas y ahora no podemos darle la espalda, te apoyaremos pero por favor cuidense mucho y regresen pronto.

-gracias Ruth – Candy se despedia y abrasaba efusivamente a su colega.

El tren partio rumbo a Paris con la 3 enfermeras abordo regresaban al hospital Saint Michell, donde Terry pasaba de una hora a otra desesperado por obtener noticias de Candy, mientras la rubia enfermra ignorando lo que encontrarai en Paris habia decidido posponer su regreso, aunque el encuentro parecia ya inevitable.

Continuara.........


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Tretas del Destino**

**Francia**

-date prisa Leagan no tenemos todo el tiempo,

- te recuerdo que todavia no me quitan las vendas de los ojos,...... cof cof cof , no veo nada

-callate! Nos van a descubrir , mejor hubiera traido a Collins

-Collins tiene los brasos enyesados,

-Pues con todo y eso seria mas habil que tu

-Si tu puedes hacerlo mejor, haslo tu Grandchester.

-Si en un par de minutos no lo logras me pondre en pie yo mismo

-Deja de decir estupideces tu no puedes ni pararte de esa silla y dime en donde esta la botella

-A tu derecha, no esa no, mas arriba.

-No alcanzo

-Uuuggg, eres un inutil Leagan

-Mejor callate, si le hubieras pedido el brandy a tu enfermera no estariamos pasando por esto.

-No seas idiota, en primera ella no es mi enfermera y en segundo como le voy a pedir que nos facilite brandy y tabaco

-Ella haria lo que fuera por ti – soltando un casi inaudible quejido por estirarse a alcanzar la botella Neal palpo un par de botellas de vidrio y tomo la que estaba seguro seria de brandy – la tengo.

-Date prisa, damela, la pondre bajo la manta.

-Salgamos de aqui.

Salieron de prisa del pequeño dispensario tomando los pasillos tan rapido como Neal pudo cordinar sus torpes movimientos mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que Terry se transportaba guiado por las instrucciones del ingles, cuando fueron sorprendidos en plena huida.

-me da gusto ver que ya estan mejor

-buenas tardes Dr Johnson – Terry saludaba con naturalidad, su vocacion de actor salia a relucir una vez mas, en tanto Neal se comportaba mas torpe que de costumbre.

-y dicen que los milagros no existen, y veo a un invidente guiar a un liciado siendo enemigos.

-decidimos seguir su consejo y dejar nuestra enemistad hasta que esta guerra termine – contestaba Terry sinicamente.

-que bien, me da gusto que sigan los consejos y escuchen uno mas que tengo que darles, no abusen de esa botella de brandy y tampoco la compartan con los pacientes que esten tomando medicinas fuertes.- les sonreia picaramente mientras veia como Neal comensaba a sudar por los nervios y como sinicamente Terry sonreia.

-y como sabremos quien toma esa clase de medicamentos. – se mofaba el ingles con su pregunta

-Terry .... pero..... que dices!.

-no se apure Leagan ya estan descubiertos y si consiguen unas cartas yo llevo el tabaco para un buen poquer, aunque usted no podra acompañarnos con el tabaco Leagan sus pulmones aun no estan restablecidos.

- ni con las cartas, pero delo por hecho Dr lo estaremos esperando.

Esa misma noche ya muy tarde el Dr Johnson aparecia con una cajetilla de cigarros y total disposicion de tomar un trago para relajarse de los largos y duros dias en el quirofano.

Se encontro con Terry, Neal y tres soldados mas que convalecian de heridas de bala, bebieron y jugaron por unas horas, platicaron de la guerra , de las enfermeras y de los planes futuros, uno a uno los soldados fueron retirando a descansar hasta que unicamente quedo Terry y Neal con el doctor.

-juega muy bien Terruce, veo que tiene practica.

-mis dias de rebelde en Londres ayudaron mucho.

-ya veo , empesaste muy chico con la rebeldia

-naci rebelde Dr.- reian Dr y paciente

-hablas de tus escapadas del colegio San Pablo?

-que sabes tu de mi Leagan?

- se de tus escapadas del colegio con Candy.

Terry no dijo nada, tan solo miro a Neal aunque sabia que este no podria ver el reproche en sus ojos.

-asi que desde entonces conoces a Candy, pues ahora que lo pienso ustedes son tal para cual rebeldes y voluntariosos sin mencionar que siempre rompen las reglas, y diganme muchachos que tipo de relacion tienen con ella.

-somos de la familia Andre y es mi prometida.- se apuro a contestar Neal

-no digas estupideces ella no es nada tuyo

el Doctor no necesito escuchar mas para entender lo que Candy significaba para ellos dos .

-espero que esa chiquilla atrabancada salga bien librada de esta.

-aque se refiere Doctor – Terry se sobresalto por las palabras que escuchaba

-no han escuchado lo que paso en la batalla de Capporeto donde ella fue asignada?

-no, diganos doctor?

Los dos jovenes esperaban espectantes las ultimas noticias de la rubia por la que estaban en ese lugar uno tratando de conquistarla y el otro de olvidarla.

-los austriacos con la alianza de los alemanes rompieron la defensiva italiana hay muchas bajas, prisioneros de guerra y desaparecidos ha sido una gran derrota para los aliados

- y el cuerpo medico, que se sabe de ellos.?

-se que del grupo entero que se mando solo tres enfermeras lograron escapar.

-es Candy una de ella?

-aun no se han dado nombres, pero tengo entendido que ya estan en un tren de regreso a Paris.

Terry se metio en sus pensamientos, no era posible que algo malo le sucediera a su pecosa no ahora que el destino los habia puesto en la misma senda y el convaleciente sin poder ser de gran ayuda para ella, no durmio en toda la noche los nervios lo invadian y la insertidumbre lo mataba, en cuestion de horas las enfermeras sobrevivientes llegarian y ... y .... y si Candy no era una de ellas, no, no podia ser tenia que Pensar positivamente, ella era fuerte y siempre salia bien librada de todos sus problemas, la veria ella regresaria y se rencontrarian despues de esos años de separacion, tenian tanto de que hablar, esta vez aclararia todo con ella y la atraparia entre sus brasos para no dejarla ir nunca , por algo la vida los juntaba de nuevo y esta vez... esta vez todo seria a su favor no permitiria lo contrario.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte trayendo consigo el comienzo de un nuevo dia y las esperanzas del regreso de la mujer amada del enamorado corazon de un soldado, sinembargo las horas transcurrieron hasta llegar a las primeras horas de obscuridad que daban la bienvenida a la noche y a la figura de 3 enfermeras que regresaban del frente Italiano, Neal llego apresuradamente haciendo uso de su baston hasta la habitacion de Terruce.

-Grandchester, llegaron las enfermeras llegaron

Leagan empujo la silla de ruedas del ingles conducioendolo a toda prisa hasta la oficina de los doctores, la puerta estaba cerrada Terry no alcanzaba a ver nada y tampoco se escuchaba nada, hasta que despues de unos minutos el Dr Johnson salio de la oficina dirigiendose a los jovenes que impacientes esperaban alguna noticia.

-que hacen aqui jovenes?

-por favor Doctor, diganos esta Candy ahi adentro?

-lo siento mucho jovenes, Candy no regreso con las enfermeras sobrevivientes, ellas mismas no han dicho que el grupo medico esta desaparecido, al parecer se dividieron en dos grupos y el grupo en el que la Srita White se quedo no ha aparecido, aun no se sabe cual fue su destino pero no hay muchas esperanzas, lo siento.

La tierra se abrio en dos para Terry ya no escucho mas, solo sintio un profundo dolor en su corazon y todo a su alrededor se obscurecio, no se resignaba a la idea de que Candy pudiera......estar..... no ni siquuiera pensarlo, en lo mas profundo de su corazon existia un una pequeña luz de esperanza y una vocesita en su cabeza le decia que ella estaba bien. Por su parte Neal enmudecio, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigio sus torpes pasos a su habitacion para dar rienda suelta a su amargo llanto.

-donde estan las enfermeras, necesito hablar con ellas.

-no podra ser ahora Terruce ellas estan muy cansadas, no han comido ni dormido en las ultimas semanas estan agotadas.

-necesito hablar con ellas – trato de avanzar con su silla de ruedas hasta la oficina de los medicos, peo el Doctor Johnson se lo impidio.

-sera mañana, hoy no es posible.

-dije que hablare con ellas

-no seas imprudente Terruce ellas estan en mal estado y nada cambiara si hablas con ellas hoy o mañana no hay nada que puedas hacer de igual forma, confiemos que ella este bien.

Thelma aparecio inmiscuyendose en la conversacion, tratando de calmar a Terry.

-vamos Terry te llevare a tu cama, no es conveniente que te alteres de esta forma.

-dejame en paz de una vez por todas Thelma, no soy tu muñeco al que puedas manejar a tu antojo

-Terry! Yo solo quiero ayudar.

-pues ve a ayudar a alguien mas yo no te necesito, desaparece de mi vista.- su furia lo hizo impulsar su silla abriendose paso hacia la terraza donde la noche anterior habian pasado la velada entre tragos, poquer y tabaco. Dejando atras al doctor y la enfermera perplejos ante la violenta actitud del joven.

La noche fue larga y obscura, el dolor de Terry era incomparable a lo que hubiera podido haber sentido en su vida, su corazon se desgarraba al imaginar a su pecosa desfallecida a la mitad del camino y su ira aumentaba cuando en su mente veia a Candy viva y a merced del las lineas enemigas de hombres sin escrupulos, su mente iva de una idea a otra pero ninguna alentadora su impotencia era aun mayor al darse cuenta que no podia ni siquiera levantarse de su silla, " maldita sea mi suerte, por que ahora" "Candy que puedo hacer por ti, donde estas?" sus lagrimas caian insolentes, sue cuerpo temblaba de dolor, impotencia e ira, mucha ira, pero mientras no hubiera nada definitivo el no pararia por encontrar su paradero en el fondo de su corazon el sabia que ella estaba en algun lugar luchando por volver y el haria todo lo necesario para ayudarla.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a indagar quienes eran las enfermeras que habian regresado del frente Italiano, cuando por fin pudo encontrar a Ruth despues de deambular con la silla de ruedas por todo el hospital, se topo con una mujer de muy pocas palabras y no pudo obtener mas informacion de la que ya tenia, el grupo medico se habia dividido en dos ellas habian logrado llegar a Venecia y no se sabia ni una palabea del otro grupo, regreso a su pabellon con un humor aun mas negro, Thelma llego a hacer su rutina para encontrar a un Terry endemoniado.

-Terry , donde te has metido? No haz tomado tus medicinas ni ........

-Thelma eres la enfermera de este pabellon no mi madre, asi que deja de tomar un papel que no te corresponde. –su mirada mataria de ser eso posible.

-te equivocas yo soy responsable de que todos los pacientes tomen sus medicamentos y tu eres parte de este pabellon

-pues por mi no tienes que preocuparte, asi que te puedes ir.

-tengo que tomarte la temperatura y asegurarme que tomes tus medicamentos. –se acerco a el para colocarle el termometro y cambiar sus vendas.

-te dije que te fueras, no necesito ni medicinas ni nada, vete.

-que te sucede Terry, por que me tratas asi yo siempre me he portado bien contigo.

-pues deja de hacerlo, yo nunca te lo he pedido, por que mejor no vas a atender a Collins ha tenido dolores intensos, o a Jurgovan sufre mucho con sus quemaduras por que no escribes las cartas que necesita mandar a casa, yo ni te necesito ni te quiero cerca.

Los ojos de Thelma se llenaron de lagrimas por la impotencia de no ser correspondida a sus coqueteos y atenciones por el contrario el rechaso era abierto y muy directo, se lleno de rabia contra el noble sinembargo respiro y decidio calmarse.

-volvere cuando estes mas sereno, no olvides tomar tus medicamentos los dejare en tu charola.

Terry no contesto y por el contrario la ignoro, minutos despues de que la enfermera hubiera desaparecido aparecio Neal para hablar con el.

-Grandchester?

-no estoy de humor para ti Leagan, mejor vete.

-que bueno que te encuentro tengo que hablar contigo.

-............ ya te dije que no estoy de humor para ti

-pudiste averiguar algo de Candy.......cof cof cof .... – Neal proseguia hacieno caso omiso de la advertencia del ingles.

-que te hace pensar que te lo diria.

-por que tienes tanto interes como yo en saber como esta y traerla de inmediato de donde este.

-tu averiguaste algo?

-te pregunte yo a ti

-pues si quieres mi respuesta tendras que contestarme tu primero – Terry no estaba acostumbrado a ser acorralado y Neal no representaba una amenasa en lo mas minimo para el.

-.................

-Natasha una de las enfermeras que regreso de Italia fue puesta en mi pabellon, hoy hable con ella y aunque no me dijo nada se que hay algo mas de lo que estan diciendo.

-que te hace creer eso.

-simplemente lo se, hay algo en sus ojos en lo que dice que no concuerda con la historia que cuentan.

-Leagan dejate de estupideces, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

-Grandchester te estoy diciendo que hay algo raro en esta historia, hoy hable con el director del hospital que sucede esta bajo el mando de una persona que tiene cercana relasion con uno de los negocios de los Andrey, buscaran a Candy, pero necesito saber que averiguaste tu.

-nada, esa enfermera a la que yo interrogue no dijo nada.

-cual era su nombre?

-y yo que se?

-hay una tercera enfermera, tenemos que buscarla y preguntarle.

-Leagan yo no tengo que hacer nada contigo.

-pense que Candy te importaba.

-ese no es tu asunto, lo que haga o no, no es algo que vaya a discutir contigo, asi que si ya terminaste retirate.

-no vengas despues a preguntarme nada, entendiste?

-te dije que te largues.

Neal continuo con su investigacion sin obtener gran informacion, encontro a Hellen sinembargo ella no dijo ni media palabra, argumentando que ella no se habia percatado de lo sucedido, solo habia seguido instrucciones de su jefa y ella misma sabia la historia por lo que Ruth habia contado, asi que Neal decidio seguir su investigacion a traves de Natasha que al contarle la historia un par de veces cayo en algunas contradicciones por lo que Neal decidio no presionarla con la historia de lo ocurrido por el contrario comenzo a cortejarla y estrechar su amistad con ella, al pasar de los dias Natasha se sentia mas confiada y hasta atraida por el, sinembargo Hellen la presionaba para mantenerla callada, pues ya habia pasado una semana y aun no recibian noticias de Candy.

Por su parte Terry trato de averiguar a traves del Dr. Johnson sin exito alguno, todo indicaba que la tierra se habia tragado a su pecosa, Neal se reuso a darle cualquier tipo de informacion despues de que el se habia negado a unir fuerzas con el por lo que tuvo que ingeniarselas para conseguir informacion por sus propios medios, en uno de sus solitarios paseos en su silla de ruedas intercepto a Hellen fingiendo no saber que ella era una de las famosas sobrevivientes de la battalla de Caporetto y comenzo una charla con ella, Terry sabia que era encantador cuando se lo proponia y no por nada era la estrella del grupo Stratford, asi que haciendo uso de su mejor actuasion, se acerco a Hellen buscando su amistad y confianza el primer par de dias ella lo evadia sinembargo fue callendo ante sus galanteos, logro obtener una parte de la historia de lo ocurrido sin aun realmente tener datos precisos de Candy, este asercamiento provoco los celos de Thelma quien ya traia una historia de rencores encontra de Hellen por culpa de un italiano que ella creia Hellen se lo habia arrebatado, sin realmente saber que el italiano solo se habia unido a Hellen para apartarla a ella de el, pues consideraba que era una mujer fria y calculadora incapaz de cualquier sentimiento honesto o desinteresado, pero para Thelma la rubia enfermera de cabellos lacios solo era la mujer que le habia robado el amor del italiano.

-Hellen no creo que sea muy profesional de tu parte venir a inquietar a mis pacientes.

-de que hablas, yo no vengo a inquietar a nadie solo vengo a saludar a un amigo.

-por lo que veo no has cambiado nada sigues siendo la misma mujer ligera de siempre.

Lejos de enojarse Hellen rio y la encaro.

-y por lo que veo aun no has podido superar tu derrota, pobre Thelma.

-eres una idiota.

-me encantaria seguir charlando contigo, pero alguien me espera.

-me quejare con Felicia, no tienes nada que hacer en mi pabellon

-no te angusties no vengo a quitarte a tus pacientes, de hecho ya termine mi turno.........y tu tambien si no me equivoco? Asi que ya tampoco es tu pabellon.- Hellen siguio su camino para encontrarse con Terry, dejando a su colega temblando de corage.

Thelma se dirio inmediatamente a la oficina de Felicia para quejarse amargamente de lo que la inescrupulosa Hellen hacia poniendo a los pacientes de su pabellon en su contra. Sabia que era la favorita de Felicia y sobrina en segundo grado del director del hospital asi que haria valer su influencia para apartar a esa mujer del hombre que sonsideraba suyo.

**Italia**

Una semana habia transcurrido desde que habian llegado a Venecia, el sargento Cardona se habia asegurado de que Francia no tubiera ni idea de que tres de sus miembros pertenecian a sus filas, el no perdia nada al hacer seguir esa farsa y por el contrario podia seguir viendo a la rubia que le fascinaba con esos ojos tan verdes y grandes que podian iluminar la noche y aunque sus sonrisas eran escasas se habia deleitado con un par asi que haria lo necesario para facilitar su estancia en Italia.

Maurice continuaba en recuperacion mientras Amy y Candy se habian incorporado al personal medico del Hospital Santa Elena, aun no tenian noticias de Steffano, pero Candy diariamente tenia contacto con la gente que pudiera darle alguna noticia, alguna esperanza, una mañana despues de dos semanas se preparaba para entrar al quirofano,acomodaba sus rebeldes risos bajo una red cuando escucho un gran alboroto, Amy entro corriendo hasta donde ella se alistaba.

-CANDY! CANDY! ven pronto

-que sucede Amy?

-han llegado heridos del frente, apresurate.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Candy salio corriendo a la sala de emergencias donde eran recibidos los heridos de nuevo ingreso. Miro uno a uno a los heridos pasando de uno a otro, escucho a Amy llamando su atencion, pero no paro su revision

-CANDY! ven, el Dr. Shartoff........ CANDY!

la rubia hizo caso omiso llegando hasta el ultimo de los heridos que estaban de su lado, un joven cubierto de lodo con la camisa desgarrada y sangre seca y nueva que escurria del pecho, estaba inconciente palido y sumamente delgado era evidente habia perdido mucha sangre, pero solo un vistazo fue necesario para que la rubia enfermera sintiera que su corazon se detenia, era Steffano el joven que habia sido tan dulce y amoroso con ella y se veia tan desvalido, aunque se paralizo por un momento por la impresion del estado del joven, reacciono tomandole el pulso, era muy debil tenia que ser atendido de inmediato estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, pidio ayuda olvidandose de Amy y de que la habia llamado por algo o por alguien.

-camilleros, llevenlo a quirofano esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

Dos camilleros acudieron velosmente al llamado de la joven, al principio habia tenido problemas con el idioma que no dominaba pero habia aprendido a comunicarse y tambien habia encontrado voluntarios americanos e ingleses por lo que los italianos comptendian algo de ingles y ellos algo de italiano, asi se entendian lo necesario para moverse con premura.

Candy corrio tras la camilla al quirofano los medicos ya estaban en espera de los heridos por lo que Steffano fue atendido inmediatamente, en la cirugia se le habia extraido una bala que no alcanzo a penetrar hasta el pulmon pero si habia roto mucho tejido, habia perdido mucha sangre y aunque resistio la cirugia estaba inconsiente, Candy habia asistido en el quirofano, lo habia bañado y vendado, hasta este momento se dio cuenta cuanto significaba ese joven para ella, sentimientos que no se habia percatado antes salieron a flote, estaba preocupada y dolida por su estado, tanto que se olvido del pudor al darle el baño de esponja, todo lo que habia en su mente era consternacion al ver raspones y moretones en todo su cuerpo, en su cara habia huellas de lo que pudo ser una pelea, le dolia el alma al pensar todo lo que debio sufrir, al terminar de bañarlo y vendarlo apropiadamente lo cubrio con gruesas cobijas afuera el invierno se acercaba y el aire frio se colaba por los resquisios de las ventanas , acerco una silla a la cama y se sento a contemplarlo, tratando de entender lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba naciendo en su corazon, gruesas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, sabia que su tristesa era por ver a Steffano que era su novio sufriendo, pero habia algo mas ......algo que no entendia........era quizas el resignarse finalmente a perder definitivamente el sentimiento por quien habia sido su unico amor para dar paso a alguien mas.

A la mañana siguiente, Steffano aun no despertaba por lo que Candy decidio comenzar sus actividades dejando al joven descansar, regresaria en sus descansos y cuando su turno terminara. El dia paso entre el quirofano, vendajes, y muchos heridos, esa tarde habia escrito un par de cartas para un soldado americano, y para cuando termino su turno estaba exausta fue a su habitacion que compartia con Amy con la que choco en la puerta de la habitacion

-Amy, a donde vas con tanta prisa, no acaba de terminar tu turno?

-si Candy ya termine, pero Maurice me espera – se sonrojo, desviando su mirada al suelo – y tambien quiero visitar al Dr Shartoff, aun esta muy mal.

-escuche tenia una bala alojada en el pulmon y otra en la pierna que destruyo el hueso,

-crees que se recupere?

-claro que si.......tiene que recuperarse, se que esta delicado pero combalecera aunque lentamente.

-eso espero, y Steffano como esta? No pude pasar al pabellon donde esta.

-muy debil, pero fuera de peligro, aunque aun no se si ya recobro el conocimiento la ultima vez que fui a verlo seguia inconciente.

-eso es por la debilidad, no nos alimentamos bien la semanas anteriores y en estos dias que estubieron desaparecidos, quien sabe si se habran alimentado y por lo que habran pasado...... – Amy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y que solo entristecia a su amiga

-no he dejado de pensar en ello, y de alguna foma me siento culpable.

-tu no eres culpable de nada, nosotros tambien lo hemos sufrido.

-creo que tienes razon , pero......-suspirando profundamente se dio por vencida – lo mejor sera que me de un baño y valla a su lado.

-te desvelareas otra vez? Candy te vas a enfermar, tienes que descansar.

-es lo minimo que puedo hacer por el y yo me sentire mejor tambien.

-esta bien querida, pero mañana desayunaras conmigo, me escuchaste?...me hare cargo que te alimentes bien estas demasiado delgada.

-estamos Amy, tu no te has mirado bien pero te ves demacrada.

-si tienes razon, desde mañana nos ocuparemos mas de nosotras.

-Amy?....- la rubia miraba a su amiga picaramente, mientras se acercaba a ella buscando algo en sus ojos – esa mirada luce diferente y ....... ya se!! Maurice

-que con el? – Amy retrocedia un paso mientras se sonrojaba.

-ya son novios?

-Candy!! – sin poder resistir la mirada de su amiga la bajo al suelo, mientras Candy le tomaba ambas manos a su amiga - si.

-que alegria Amy, hacen una pareja hermosa- se abrasaban y reian al unisono.

-sera mejor que te apures o Steffano me matara si se entera que te estoy deteniendo.

-no te preocupes esta muy debil, no creo que te haga daño – ambas rieron, despidiendose y continuando su camino.

Candy tomo un largo baño, descanso un poco, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su mente seguia andando, por lo que despues de un par de horas, se levanto nuevamente cepillo su cabello lo ato en una cola, se puso uno de sus uniformes limpios y se dirigio al pabellon donde se encontraba Steffano.

En el hospital Candy y Amy habian sido muy bien recibidas y eran tratadas con mucho cariño y consideraciones, despues de enterarse lo valientes que habian sido al sacar a las enfermeras italianas del peligro y decidir quedarse en Italia desobedeciendo sus ordenes de volver a su base en Francia hasta encontrar a las personas que eran sus amigos y parte de su equipo medico entre ellos otros italianos, esto habia ganado a todos los que las conocian , por lo que eran tratadas amistosamente y apoyadas en lo que necesitaran, ellas correspondian de la misma manera siendo amables y serviciales, trabajaban incansables horas y despues de sus estenuantes horas dedicaban su tiempo libre a sus amigos.

Candy entro silenciosamente saludando con una sonrisa a la enfermera en turno que hacia su ronda, la cual se acerco a la rubia y en su incipiente ingles la saludo.

-hola Candy, Steffano ya desperto, aunque esta tan cansado y debil que volvio a dormirse. – le decia emocionada por ella, despues de ver su preocupacion del dia anteior.

-como lo viste Lorena? Que dijo?

-no hablo mucho, tampoco quizo comer, solo me pregunto donde estaba y que fecha era?

-no quice hablarle de ti para no confundirlo, pero creo que le haras mucho bien, tu seras su medicina. – Lorena sonrei ante las mejillas sonrojadas de la americana – si despierta procura que coma un poco es importante, la orden esta dada de darte lo que pida, para el y a ti te deje una manzana en la mesita al lado de su cama, cometela estas muy demacrada, al rato que venga a dar mi rondin te traere un poco de cafe y unas pastas que aparte para nosotras. – le guiñaba un ojo mientras se despedia.

-gracias Lorena eres muy buena.

Candy se acerco lentamente a la cama de su novio observandolo y sintiendo una infinita ternura por el, su corazon experimentaba una calides al observar su rostro y su amplio pecho musculoso bajo las vendas, acerco la silla a la cama hasta quedar completamente al lado de el oyendo su respiracion, respirando su aroma, su mente dibagaba en sus pensamientos y su reflexiones " que afortunada soy de conocer tanta gente buena en mi camino" "quiza sea la forma de la vida de pagarme por quitarme a mis padres".

-Candy........Candy.. – de los labios de Steffano se escapaba apenas un murmullo, su respiracion comezo a agitarse.

-tranquilizate, - tomo su mano entre las suyas y con otra mano acariciaba su frente y su cabello – ya estas a salvo.

-Candy.....nooo – se revolvia en su cama inquietamente, mientras Candy trataba de sostenerlo para que no se lastimara

-tranquilo, todo esta bien

subitamente Steffano abrio los ojos, que se clavaron en los de Candy, confusos y temerosos, su rostro tenia una mueca de dolor y terror.

-ya todo esta bien, tranquililo – Candy lo miraba con ternura y una gran sonrisa, su mano volvio a buscar la unica que tenia libre, pues la derecha estaba atrapada entre las vendas.

-Candy?.......eres tu bonita? – sus ojos hacian un esfuerso para enfocar su rostro, estaba algo confundido, habia delirado por horas y no sabia a ciencia cierta si soñaba o simplemente era uno mas de sus alusinaciones.

-trata de no moverte, estas un poco lastimado, - mientras le sonreia acariciaba su cabello y su intensa mirada lo arropaba.

-princesa......mi princesa.

-duerme, descansa, mañana abra tiempo para todo.

Poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar callendo en un profundo sueño mucho mas tranquilo, despues de la media noche Lorena aparecio con un cafe para Candy y otro para ella una galletas que habia conseguido a base de coqueteos con el chico que traia la despensa al hospital, era una joven no mayor de 20años, de bellesa simple pero con un gran estusiasmo y sinceramente amistosa, muy confiada y confiable.

Antes del amanecer, Candy se retiro a descansar un par de horas antes de que su turno comenzara, cuando ella desperto Amy ya se habia ido dejandole una nota.

"candy, tomate tu tiempo y desayuna me adelante un poco para atender a tus pacientes y puedas descansar un poco mas"

la rubia sonrio para si, se alegraba de contar con Amy habia resultado una gran amiga, tan entrañable como Annie o Patty, en America habian convivido pero nunca habian podido conocerse a fondo se sentia feliz del nacimiento de esa amistad que sabia seria para siempre.

Despues de un baño se puso su uniforme y mientras cepillaba sus rebeldes risos miro en el espejo lo desmejorada que se veia, palida y lo peor eran las sombras bajo sus ojos que la hacian verse enferma, habia perdido peso y su piel al igual que su cabello lucian marchitos, tenia que alimentarse aunque con la escases de alimentos que comensaba a sentirse, no podia dejar de tener el sentimiento de culpa al pensar en tantos enfermos, pero si ella misma no se atendia seria uno mas de los pacientes, por lo que se prometio que se cuidaria mejor.

Camino por los pasillos para llegar al pabellon que tenia asignado y recordo las palabras de Amy, "el Dr Shartoff, no esta respondiendo positivamente" desvio sus caminos y llego a la sala donde el se encontraba, aun no despertaba aunque la temperatura ya habia cedido, estaba sumamente palido su rostro se veia marcado por el dolor, Candy sintio una punsada de dolor al verlo en ese estado, no era posible que esa guerra hiciera tanto daño a gente tan buena.

El dia prosigio agitado y ocupado como era normal en las ultimas semanas, la batalla de Caporetto habia llenado los hospitales y otras batallas seguian sucediendo, Candy habia asistido en varias cirugias en el quirofano, a los doctores le gustaba ser asistidos por ella pues era una enfermera con altos conocimientos de cirugia y muy habil.

Para cuando su turno termino estaba exausta, no habia visitado a Steffano en todo el dia, asi que decidio ir a descansar un poco para despues de pasar parte de la noche a su lado, antes de llegar a su habitacion, paso por el pabellon de Dr Shartoff, no habia cambios, despues visito a Maurice a quien no veia desde que su novio ingreso en el hospital, el joven italiano estaba mucho mejor y con un gran animo, bromeo e hizo reir a Candy con sus ocurrencias, para cuando la rubia salio de su visita se sentia mucho mas relajada y llena de energias, se dio un baño y salio en direccion al pabellon de Steffano.

-hola Candy,

-que tal Lorena, como esta? – preguntaba mirando en direccion a la cama de su novio.

-Sofia me dijo que estubo despierto durante el dia pero no quiso comer, se la paso preguntando por ti, pero no pudieron localizarte asi que termino durmiendose.

-estube en quirofano la mayor parte del dia.

-lleva rato dormido, en cuanto se despierte le traere la cena y ati tambien.

-Lorena no te preocupes por mi, la comida es para los pacientes.

-y si tu no te alimentas terminaras siendo uno de ellos, mirate lo demacrada que estas, asi no le gustaras a tu novio y terminara enamorandose de otra – coqueteando con sus ultima frase.

-gracias eres una gran amiga.

Candy se acerco a la cama de Steffano mientras contemplaba su rostro, se veia tan apasible mientras descansaba, era un chico buenmozo nunca se habia detenido a verlo tan detalladamente, y se veia aun mejor cuando sonreia y su mirada tenia un gran resplandor, perdida en los detalles de su rostro y su cuello se sobresalto al escuchar su voz.

-princesa, me abandonaste todo el dia – mantenia los ojos cerrados como si aun durmiera, su vos era debil.

-como sabes que soy yo?.

-huele a fresas y nadie mas huele asi que mi princesa, que me abandono todo el dia

-no te abandone, Sofi estubo contigo yo estube ocupada, pero ya llegue.

-no estaba seguro si te habia soñado o eras real, pero Amy vino a visitarme y supe que no te habia soñado.

-si aqui estoy y te voy a cuidar muy bien para que pronto estes mejor.- Candy tomaba su mano y la apretaba entre las suyas.

-Candy, que haces aqui?, te pedi que regresaras a Paris, este lugar sigue siendo peligroso – sus ojos seguian cerrados, como si estubieran sellados.

-no podia marcharme sin saber nada de ti, estaba muy preocupada.

-pero te pedi que no te detubieras, te dije que te alcansaria.

-y no me detuve hasta estar a salvo, pero no podia continuar sin ti, sin saber que estabas bien.

Los ojos del Italiano se abrieron pesadamente dejando ver el verde olivo de sus pupilas, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-de verdad te quedaste por mi?

-y por quien mas cabeza dura.

-Candy, me haces muy feliz.

-grandisimo tonto – Candy le sonreia y acariciaba su rostro.

-tuve mucho miedo por ti, no debi dejarte, nunca mas lo hare.

-yo tampoco te dejare, cada vez que te separas de mi terminas en una cama de hospital.

-tienes razon, no debemos separarnos por mi propia seguridad – ambos rieron, provocando un quejido de dolor en el italiano.

-no hagas esfuersos.

-y me lo dices ahora.

-se que te has portado muy mal y no has querido comer.

-no pienso comer si no eres tu la que esta a mi lado.

-Steffano no seas niño, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el dia y tu tienes que portarte bien

-cosas mas importantes que atender a tu novio moribundo?

-tu no estas moribundo o no serias tan testarudo.

-perdon que los interrumpa tortolitos pero este caballero tiene que alimentarse y esta señorita tambien. – aparecia Lorena con dos charolas de merienda en un carrito para transportar los alimentos

-Lorena! No es necesario que traigas nada para mi.

-la enfermera aqui soy yo, asi que yo estoy a cargo y digo que los dos tienen que alimentarse. Asi que no discutas, regreso despues por las charolas y las quiero bacias. – guiño un ojo a Candy mientras salia del pabellon.

Despues de terminar su charola, Steffano callo una vez mas en un profundo sueño no sin antes recordarle a la rubia cuanto la amaba.

Las semanas transcurrieron para Candy entre sus deberes por el dia, sus visitas a su novio por la noche y unas horas de sueño en el inter, se alimentaba mejor gracias a Lorena y Amy que procuraban su cena y desayuno respectivamente, la salud y el animo de Steffano ivan en acelerada mejoria era joven y como Lorena le habia dicho Candy era su mejor medicina, en sus dias libres pasaba el dia al lado de su novio y poniendose al corriente en sus horas de sueño, por su parte Maurice habia sido dado de alta y se habia incorporado al hospital en labores ligeras, Candy habia telegrafiado a Hellen dias despues de que Steffano apareciera, le pidio guardara el secreto pues no sabian aun cuando podian volver y no queria que Ruth comensara a presionar en su regreso, el Dr Shartoff evolucionaba lentamente pero estaba fuera de peligro, habia sido movido al pabellon de Candy, que le daba cuidados especiales y siempres se cercioraba de que nada le faltara, la Navidad estaba a un par de semanas y aunque la guerra y los ataques no cesaban, en el hospital trataban de alegrar un poco a los pacientes con el espiritu navideño.

-faltan dos semanas para la Navidad, deben estar preparando todo en el hogar de Pony – suspiraba Candy mientras enrollaba unas vendas, a su lado Amy comenzo a sentirse nostalgica.

-si, mis hermanitos deben sentirse muy emocionados por los regalos de esta navidad.

-le has escrito a tu familia?

-si un par de veces, pero tu sabes lo dificil de el correo en estos dias, tal ves hayan llegado cartas al hospital en Francia, la verdad es que hemos pasado tanto tiempo aqui y halla que mis cartas han de estar perdidas.

-si tienes razon, yo tampoco he recibido correspondencia, solo mande un telegrama a Albert para que no se preocupara por las noticias que pudiera oir, pero yo no he recibido noticias de ellos. – la nostalgia en sus voces se dejaban oir, sus miradas se entristecian al pensar en sus seres queridos en preparaciones navideñas.

-esperemos que esten bien, nosotras tenemos que sentirnos lo mejor posible, es lo que ellos han de estar pidiendo en sus oracoiones, asi que hagamos lo posible.

-tienes razon Amy,

-haz pensado que haremos para Navidad.

-mmm.......no lo se, se que habra una fiesta que daran al cuerpo medico, y otra fiesta para la gente importante de Italia.

-y? A cual piensas asistir?

-Steffano aun no esta del todo bien no se si podremos asistir.

-puedo decirte que el esta entusiasmado por llevarte a la fiesta esa noche.

-te lo dijo?

-platicabamos con Maurice que hacer y planeamos ir a la fiesta que dara el hospital, no fuimos invitados al otro baile.

-yo.... me invitaron por Albert, la familia Andrey tiene muchos contactos en europa y yo no he usado el apeido, pero.....

-no tienes por que disculparte, tu fuiste invitada y nosotros no, no pasa nada.

-iremos con ustedes – la cara de Amy se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa.

-sera divertido.

-asi sera, y aun faltan un par de semanas y mientras tenemos que seguir trabajando.

-oh Candy dejame soñar un momento.

-entonces te dejo soñar voy a ver a Steff.

Salio del cuarto de medicinas para dirigirse al pabellon donde su novio se encontraba, era domingo todo estaba tranquilo en el hospital y solo trabajaria hasta las 3 de la tarde, dejandole libre el resto del dia.

Al llegar al pabellon encontro a Steffano hablando secretamente con Sofi su enferemera , nunca creyo que pudiera sentir nuevamente ese calambre en su corazon llamado celos, sinembrago se sorprendio con ese malestar en el estomago que le subio hasta el pecho, respiro profundo y se animo a hacerse notar.

-interrumpo?

Paciente y enfermera se sobresaltaron, en sus caras se leia sorpresa como si hubieran sido pillados a la mitad de un complot, se movieron rapidamente tratando obviamente de disimular, dejando a Candy con un malestar aun mayor que intento maquillar.

-tardaste mucho, te esperaba antes.

-estaba ocupada, necesitas ayuda con esa charola? – preguntaba a Sofi que se movia nerviosa tratando de recoger el termometro un vaso vacio y algo de algodon junto a una jeringa, pero no atinaba a terminar de recolectar todo sus manos temblaban y termino tirando la charola con todo en ella.

-no.... que torpe.....- se apresuro a recoger todo del suelo y sin mirar a nadie se retiro a paso velos – permiso.

-creo que la pones nerviosa.

-yo por que habria de ponerla nerviosa – su mirada era penetrante e interrogativa, su vos detonaba molestia, lo que el joven persivio gozando del sentimiento, mostrandose tranquilo y hasta divertido.

-con esa mirada podrias asesinarla.

-no se de que hablas, por que lo unico que yo veo es que ya estas muy bien y ya no me necesitas de tiempo completo.

-claro que te necesito princesa, aun me duele la herida y aunque ya puedo comenzar a caminar con muletas, aun necesito mucho cariño y muchos besitos.

-y por lo que yo veo tu enfermera te da muy buena atencion, asi que yo ire a terminar de hacer mis pendientes y te vere mañana cuando mi turno termine.

-no me puedes dejar, ivamos a pasar la tarde juntos.

-tu lo dijiste "ivamos" - dando media vuelta comenzo a caminar, el joven italiano no pudo evitar reir ante el gozo que le provocaba sentir lo celosa que estaba por el la chica que tanto amaba.- adios.

-celosa!

Candy no pudo sentirse mas ofendida y descubierta y jamas perderia una batalla.

-te equivocas yo no estoy celosa.

-no y entonces por que te salio otra peca.

-queee?

-te sale una cada vez que dices una mentira.

-te demostrare que no estoy nada celosa.

-ah! Si y como?

-no volvere en una semana para demostrarte que no me importa lo que hagas.

Sin decir mas comenzo a caminar rapidamente ignorando las palabras que el joven le gritaba, sus mejllas sonrojadas explotarian como era posible que le dijera tal cosa "celosa, yo celosa, va" sentia mucha rabia contra si misma por sentirse como una tonta, una tonta celosa y su orgullo le gritaba que corriera a esconderse de sus sentimientos de haberle demostrado lo celosa que estaba.

-vaya, le demostrare que no me importa que coquete con Sofi, Lorena y todas las demas enfermeras, a mi no me importa. – caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos que la llevarian a su habitacion mientras hablaba consigo, sin darse cuenta que todos a su paso la escuchaban.

-con quien hablas Candy? – Amy la intercepto cerca de su habitacion

-con nadie – se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta de su alegato personal fue tan alto

-corri tras de ti por todo el pasillo, no me escuchaste.

-oh, no? Lo siento

-no ivas a pasar la tarde con Steffano?

-no!, cambie de opinion

-ya veo – Amy se dio cuenta que algo habia pasado, pero no se atrevio a preguntar – te llego una carta

-una carta?

-si de america, esta sobre tu cama.

Candy ilumino su rostro con la noticia y salio corriendo – gracias Amy.

Llego corriendo a su habitacion, busco con la mirada el sobre desde que abrio la puerta, ahi estaba un sobre color amarillo timbres postales con la insignia de USA, en cuanto leyo el remitente distingio la fina letra de su protector, tomo el papel como si fuera Albert mismo y lo abraso lo beso y aspiro su olor, su amplia sonrisa iluminaba su cara, no habia resibido cartas desde que Terry envio su invitacion junto a un ticket de tren.

Con suma calma abrio el sobre cuidando que este no se rompiera, se acerco a la ventana para que el timido sol que iluminaba afuera la proyectara, el invierno llegaria en una semana mas, pero el frio se habia adelantado soplaba un aire gelido, muuy gelido para la altura de la temporada, sinembargo el corazon de Candy latia tan de prisa que calentaba su cuerpo y su corazon.

Dentro del sobre encontro 4 cartas, eran breves pero sficientes para hacerle saber cuanto la extrañaban y pensaban en ella., tomo la primera, que era la de Patty.

"**Querida Candy:**

**Espero que estes muy bien ,yo estoy muy contenta con todos los proyectos que he empezado para mejorar el Hogar de Pony y con la ayuda de Albert todo ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, aqui todos te extrañamos mucho y estamos muuy orgullosos de ti, especialmente yo que se lo que significa el sacrificio de compartir un ser querido con la guerra, pero en mi corazon se que esta vez sera diferente y tu regresaras con bien.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por todos los avances que hemos hecho en el Hogar de Pony, esta irreconosible te va a encantar, no aguanto las ansias de qu elo veas por ti misma.**

**Cuidate mucho y recuerda que mucha gente que te ama te espera, no te des por vencida y lucha por tus sueños, ahora entiendo muchas cosas y te admiro mucho mas que antes.**

**Te quiere Tu amiga **

**Patricia O'Brien"**

Al terminar de leer las lineas Candy tomo entre sus brasos el troso de papel y lo abraso.

-Patty, que alegria que al fin hayas encontrado tu camino.....

Aliso el papel y tomo el siguiente, de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria

"**Querida Candy:**

**Nos da mucho alegria saber que estas bien y que a pesar de los peligros has sabido cuidarte, la hermana Maria y yo resamos por ti todos los dias confiamos en que regreses pronto sana y salva, estas vivencias te ayudaran a crecer, no olvides pensar un poco en ti tambien, los niños te mandan su cariño, al igual que Tom y Jimy.**

**No te preocupes por nosotros la señorita Patty nos ha ayudado mucho y este año tendremos una gran Navidad, solo nos haras falta tu, pero confiamos en que donde estes seas feliz nosotras estaremos pensando en ti y te mandaremos nuestras bendiciones.**

**La hermana Maria te manda su cariño y sus bendiciones, te pide que te cuides y seas muy fuerte.**

**Esperamos verte pronto aquí con nosotros.**

**Con todo nuestro cariño **

**Hermana Maria **

**Señorita Pony**

Lagrimas de felicidad y nostalgia recorrian las mejillas de Candy, recordaba sus navidades en el Hogar de Pony y no pudo evitar llorar de emocion, seguramente tendrian un gran arbol adornado con luces y dulces, los chicos cantarian villancicos alrededor del arbol tomados de la mano, con cuantas ganas deseaba estar ahi.

Despues de un rato tomo la siguente pagina esta era de Annie y Archie o almenos eso decia aunque la letra era mas bien de Archie..

"**Querida Candy,**

**Despues de largas horas de sufrimiento y angustia por fin puedo respirar al saber que estas bien, no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro me escuchaste, tienes que dejar de ser tan cabeza dura, no quiero perderte a ti tambien.....no podria continuar sin ti.**

**Ahora si dejame decirte que te extrañamos mucho, nos haces mucha falta especialmente a mi, siempre has sido mi confidente mi mejor amiga y te hecho tanto de menos, por aqui han pasado muchas cosas, Annie y yo nos comprometimos y aunque yo aun insisto en esperarte la fecha de la boda se decidio para los ultimos dias de Marzo, Annie insistio en poner una fecha, yo aun me reuso ha dar un paso tan importante sin tenerte a mi lado, espero que para entonces estes de regreso, no sera lo mismo para mi sin ti.**

**Cuidate mucho gatita y vuelve pronto, tus amigos.**

Annie y Archie "

-Archie! Yo tambien te extraño, pero que raro que Annie no me haya escrito.......tal vez la entristecia el hacerlo...si eso debe ser.

-casarse! Vaya sera muy pronto......no creo poder llegar para entonces......

-esta es de Albert!. – tomando entre sus manos la ultima hoja- .... mi querido Albert.

"**Mi Querida Candy:**

**Pequeña me vas a matar de un susto, con tantas preocupaciones de verdad paresco el Tio Abuelo, pero me alegro que estes bien y he hecho algunos arreglos para que no pongas tu vida en peligro una vez mas, se que no quieres que me entrometa y trato de respetar tu decision todo lo que puedo, te habras dado cuenta que el sobre va dirigido a Candice White, omiti el Andrey para continuar con tu discrecion pero eso no quiere decir que me haya serciorado que tu jovencita estes lo mas a salvo posible.**

**Aqui te extrañamos muchisimo, no puedo acostumbrarme a tu ausencia los dias se hacen muy largos y las noches muy cortas haz dejado un bacio irremplasable, espero que esta experiencia este siendo lo que esperabas y te ayude a encontrar lo que buscas, aunque no olvides que aqui siempre estaran unos brasos abiertos para cuando decidas volver.**

**Cuidate mucho y recuerda que no tienes que ser la heroina de la batalla con que ayudes desde el campamento de la cruz roja es suficiente , no hagas tonterias por que soy capas de ir por ti donde quiera que estes, entendiste.**

**Con cariño**

**Albert "**

-Albert, mi querido Albert, como me haces falta.

Recordando a su gente querida y leyendo y releyendo sus cartas una y otra ves, decidio contestarles enseguida y asi paso su dia, cuando la noche llego su corazon estaba mas tranquilo y lleno de dicha, la mañana siguiente se sentia descansada y llena de energia, su semblante habia cambiado se le veia mas feliz y radiante, su turno paso sin sentirlo penso en ir a ver a Steffano pero se reuso en el ultimo minuto, por el contrario tomo sus cartas que habia escrito el dia anterior y camino hasta el correo para depositarlas, Albert le habia hecho llegar algo de dinero a traves de los altos mando militares, por lo que despues de depositar sus cartas, fue hasta una pasteleria y compro un par de pastelillos, una para ella y otro para Amy, camino de regreso al hospital cuando la obscuridad de la noche comensaba a caer, al llegar al hospital se topo con Sofi en uno de los pasillos sinembrago esta al verla apresuro el paso y dio una vuelta estripitosa para evadirla, Candy se sintio confundida y hasta un poco molesta, por que la estaba rehullendo, no habia razon de portarse asi con ella, a menos que....

Llego hasta a su habitacion y se encontro a Amy dispuesta a descansar, con su camison de dormir y sus cabellos mojados por la ducha que habia tomado.

-en donde te metiste Candy? te busque despues de tu turno

-Sali a depositar unas cartas al correo y mira lo que te traje, un delicioso pastelillo

-mmm se ve delicioso y que crees? Consegui algo de leche, pensaba guardarla para nuestro desayuno, pero esta delicia amerita que la tomemos ahora.

-Steff pregunto por ti, no fuiste a verlo?

-no.

-estan enojados.

-no

-paso algo? Candy dime algo no me dejes asi?

-no hay nada que contar

-ayer no pasaste el dia con el, y hoy no fuiste a verlo

-ya esta mejor no necesita tantos cuidados.

-vamos Candy – Amy preguntaba curiosa sin dejar de deborar el delicioso pastelillo, por su parte Candy contestaba con monosilabos, no perderia el tiempo hablando de ese italiano miserable en lugar de dsifrutar su delicioso pastel.

-que te pregunto?

-no mucho, solo me pregunto por ti, le dije que no te habia visto y que hiria a buscarte, pero no regrese con, Maurice fue a verlo y le pedi que le dijera que no te habia encontrado pero que le daria su mensaje.

-cual mensaje

-que pregunto por ti.

-eso no es un mensaje

-de alguna forma lo es, pero dime ya que paso.

Candy le conto de sus sospechas y de la forma en la que Sofi se comportaba con ella, no permitiria que nadie se burlara de ella

-no seas ridicula Candy, Steff te adora

-si y al parecer a Sofi tambien

-pues no lo creo

-yo si lo creo y con eso me basta y despues de la actitud de Sofi el dia de hoy, no pienso volver a buscarlo.

-yo creo que deberias hablar con el y aclarar el mal entendido.

-y aceptar que estoy celosa?... nunca.

Un semana transcurrio sin que Candy visitara al italiano, el le mando infinidad de mensajes que se negaba a leer o escuchar, mientras vio a Sofi una vez mas en la puerta donde se entregaban los comestibles hablando con un joven que no pertenecia al hospital, en cuanto se percato de la presencia de Candy hecho a andar a paso velos, decidio no encararla ni hablar con ella, la noche de navidad habia llegado y el gran salon que se habia destinado para la fiesta navideña en el hospital estaba listo, adornado y solo esperaba a sus invitados, el cuerpo medico que despues de tantas horas de entrega en los quirofanos y salas de urgencias merecian unas horas de esparcimiento.

-Candy, que te pondras para la fiesta?

-creo que no asistire

-que dices? Por supuesto que iras conmigo

-tu iras con Maurice

-el no es mas importante que tu. Tu eres mi amiga y si tu no vas yo no ire

-no digas tonterias por supuesto que iras y te divertiras.

-y tu vendras conmigo.

-no, no estoy de humor.

-Candy no seas niña Steffano ha querido verte todos los dias, esta dispuesto a darte una explicacion de lo que has visto, por que no lo escuchas?

-los actos hablan mas que las palabras.

-cuales actos si no viste nada

-y la actitud de Sofi?

-no puedes culpar a Steff por lo que Sofi haga,

-.........tal ves tengas rason

-claro que tengo rason, asi que apresurate a cambiarte, te peinare y te maquillare luciras hermosa, ademas Maurice y Steffano nos esperan

-bribona lo tenias todo planeado. Como sabias que terminaria llendo

-por que mi amiga ademas de linda es muy inteligente

Amy hizo su mejor esfuerso y dejo a Candy hecha una verdadera vision a pesar de la humilde vestimenta y los pocos accesorios Candy lucia hermosa el cabello lo llevaba recogido con algunos risos que escapaban rebeldemente, el maquillaje era discreto pero hacian resaltar el verde de sus ojos, y el rosa palido de su labial dejaban ver unos carnosos, finos y humedos labios tan apetecibles como fresas silvestres. Su vestido era rosa palido y muy sencillo pero dejaban ver la escultural figura de la rubia parecia haber sido esculpida a mano.

Llegaron al gran salon y ambas chicas atrajeron las miradas de todos lo caballeros y de la mayoria de las damas aunque con diferentes motivos, eran contrastantes una rubia y la otra trigueña pero igual de hermosas y de esbeltas y generosas figuras, sus novios se quedaron boquiabiertos, si asi lucian con esos sencillos ajuares como lucirian en todo su esplendor, Steffano permanecia sentado podia caminar con la ayuda de muletas por la fractura de un tobillo, sinembargo se puso de pie ante la entrada de la mujer que hacia latir su corazon.

Las americanas se acercaron a ellos, se saludaron y enseguida Amy tomo a Maurice del braso.

-no he comido nada en todo el dia, me acompañas a ver que hay de comer? – se dirigia a su novio que entendio de inmediato el plan de la morena siguiendole el juego y tomandolo del braso salieron de ahi.

-vamos por aqui, regresamos enseguida.

-no vas a saludarme – Steffano miraba a Candy como si fuera una hada salida de sus sueños

-buenas noches – contesto un tanto indiferente

-por que no has venido a verme, te extrañe.

-estuve muy ocupada

-por que no eres sincera

-acaso tu lo eres

-si, nunca ha sido diferente

-a mi no me lo parecio

-te refieres a Sofi?

-hay alguien mas?

-no, no hay nadie, solo tu

-y entonces......

-y entonces que princesa?

-por que hablaban tan secretamente y cuando llegue fingieon no estar hablando y tan cerca

-me alegra que todo esto haya pasado – Candy habia evitado su mirada sinembargo cuando escucho estas palabras lo miro fijamente

-si Candy, me alegro por que me demostro que te importo que te provoco celos, pero te equivocas, yo nunca podria fijar mi mirada en alguien que no fueras tu, mi corazon ya es tuyo te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, Sofi me estaba haciendo un favor.

-un favor? Y no pudiste pedirmelo a mi que dises querer tanto, no confias en mi?

-claro que confio en ti, pero no iva a pedirte que me consiguieras el regalo de naviad para mi novia, o si?

-regalo de.......- Candy se sintio como una verdadera tonta.

-si la noche que me viste murmurar a Sofi, me daba algunas ideas para sorprenderte, pero ya sabia lo que queria para ti por lo que le explicaba que queria y con quuien conseguirlo y tu llegaste, Sofi se puso nerviosa y no pudo disimular, despues cuando la viste hablar con el muchacho en la entrada de servicio el le entrgo el encargo, por eso salio corriendo para que no la descubrieras, Sofi se sentia culpable y nerviosa cada ves que te veia por lo que tu habias llegado a pensar por eso terminaba corrriendo si te veia a los ojos te diria toda la verdad y yo le arrancaria la cabeza

-y tu como sabes que yo la vi..... Sofi te lo conto?

-no, Amy me mantenia informado de ti y aunque me senti culpable y ella me presiono para decirte la verdad, nunca aceptaste hablar conmigo.

-todos lo sabian y.......he sido una tonta.- sus mejillas sonrojadas dejaban al descubierto lo apenada que se sentia

-una tonta hermosa, pero vamos abre tu regalo

le extendio una cajita envuelta en papel rojo, que Candy tomo y abrio nerviosamente, para encontrar una cadenita con una medalla de la vrigen de Fatima, era hermosa de plata pura no pudo contener su emocion y comenzo a llorar echandose a los brasos de su novio.

-esta hermosa gracias – lo miro a los ojos y sin mas el unio sus labios a los de ella, detonando el aplauso general, lo que los hizo apartarse y mirar a la concurrencia, Candy les sonrio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se les unieron Amy y Maurice para felicitarlos por su renconciliacion, minutos despues llegaron Lorena y Sofi con quienes Candy se diculpo.

La velada paso llena de alegria y risas un pasaje que se quedaria plasmado en sus memorias por siempre, Candy Y Steffano no se separaron toda la noche el no podia dejar de besar su mano sus mejillas y decirle al oido cuan hermosa estaba y cuanto el la amaba, ella se dejaba querer y le correspondia con sonrisas y timidos abrasos.

Era la primer navidad lejos de la gente que queria y siempre la habia rodeado, sinembrago estaba feliz con lo que parecia ser la reconsiliacion con su propia vida, su corazon se estabilizaba, todo parecia indicar que el pasado quedaba atrás no se veian nubes en el horizonte solo felicidad....

Continuara.........


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Una Esperanza para el Corazon**

En un abrir y cerra de ojos llego el año nuevo Candy habia sido invitada a un Baile de celebracion para la gente importante y altos mandos militares, las influencias de los Andrey la habian alncansado y no pudo reusarse por lo que consiguio invitaciones para Amy y Maurice y por supuesto ella asistiria con Steffano que comensaba a moverse mejor sin muletas.

Una de las esposas de los militares hizo arreglos para que Candy y Amy lucieran vestidos finos y muy elegantes, las joyas que las adornaban habian sido solamnte un prestamo, por lo que al final de la fiesta tendrian que devolverlas.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en un hermoso castillo, con vista al mar, todo los detalles habian sido supervisados y era una fiesta de muy buen gusto, los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco el ambiente derramaba energia no parecia que una guerra se estubiera librando fuera de esas paredes, Candy y sus amigos llegaron puntuales a la cita muy elegantes, las chicas usaban vestidos de corte moderno y muy atrevidos para la epoca, pero la esposa del Capitan Bertoldo habia insistido que dos jovenes tan hermosas y alegres debian atabiarse con ropas modernas y de buen gusto, olvidarse por una noche al menos de esos largos y aburridos uniformes blancos.

Candy del braso de Steffano que ya caminaba mejor sin muletas y Amy del braso de Maurice atrajeron las miradas de los invitados cuando llegaron, brillaban por su alegria y bellesa mas de una mirada se penetro en el vestido negro que ceñia la cintura y caderas de su maniqui, la falda caia larga con una aberura de lado, su cabello rubio estaba atado en lo alto dejando algunos risos caer sobre sus cienes, sus pestañas largas y risadas le daban un brillo especial a sus verdes ojos, su naricita respingada salpicada de pecas le daban jovialidad e inocencia haciendo contraste con sus sensuales labios que inspiraban pensamientos muy peligrosos, lucia unos pendientes que caian como una gota terminando en un brilloso diamante que coordinaba con la hermosa gargantilla que adornaba su blanco cuello , el joven que la llevaba del braso iva orgulloso llevando consigo a la joven mas hermosa del salon, sus caras radiaban de alegria y se pintaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro de los 4 que solo probocaban las miradas de alegria de sus anfitriones, la cena fue muy ligera y casual pero deliciosa, Steffano y Candy se deleitaban con los pastelillos ofrecidos como postre ambos eran como niños que deboraban un pastelillo tras otro, cuando la musica comenzo a sonar las parejas llenaron el gran salon moviendose al compas de los vals los 4 jovenes no fueron la excepcion, Candy sentia que volaba entre nubes guiada por ese apuesto italiano , entre mas lo veia mas se convencia que el era su destino, en sus ojos veia amor, comprension y mucha tranquilidad, eso era lo que mas la arrastraba a seder, el encanto de esos ojos aceitunados, llenos de vida y esperanza; se movian al redededor de la pista entre una y otra melodia, mientras charlaban y reian ante la aprobacion de los ojos que se deileitaban con su juvenil amor, eran sin duda la pareja mas atractiva del salon.

-quires descansar un poco princesa?

-si, es buena idea tu no debes abusar de tu pie,

- salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Steffano llevo sus ultimos pasos de baile hasta una esquina donde desidieron descansar un poco, el joven italiano encamino sus pasos rapidamente hasta la mesa donde habian sido asignados tomando lal chalina de Candy y regresando rapidamente a ella.

-cubrete, un poco.

-gracias, ven salgamos a tomar un poco de aire.

Steffano ofrecio su braso a Candy quien rapidamente lo tomo y sonriendo el uno al otro guiaron sus pasos a un gran balcon casi tan grande como el salon que residia el baile, la orilla estaba bordeada por un grueso borde de marmol, la vista era espectacular frente a ellos tenian la pequeña bahia que se formaba en esa parte de la costa de Venecia, las luces de otros edificios y casas iluminaba toda la ciudad o la parte que abarcaba su vista, el aire corria algo frio con un agradable olor a brisa marina, Candy aspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de ese olor a Italia al comienzo de una vida nueva, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando el viento correr en su rostro y llevandose los temores y la tristesa de su alma, se sentia feliz, ligera y llena de esperansas , Steffano por su parte miraba el horizonte, la obscuridad del mar Mediterraneo que hacian contraste con la luminosidad del cielo que parecia brillar mas estrellas que de costumbre sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, miro a Candy y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

-quieres tomar algo?

-no, estoy bien, la noche esta preciosa, no te parece?

-si, pero no tanto como tu.- se miraron y Steffano tomo sus manos llevandolas hasta sus labios. – princesa soy tan afortunado de que estes conmigo, eres una vision de bellesa esta noche aunque tu bellesa interna es aun mayor.

Candy ligeramente sonrojada bajo la mirada, sentia la fuerte mirada del joven que tenia frente a ella y su cuerpo se tenso al sentir que el estrechaba la distancia y tomaba su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Candy....no quiero presionarte, te dije que no lo haria y no planeo hacerlo, pero me gustaria saber si he logrado abrir una oportunidad en tu corazon.

Candy no esperaba esa pregunta , sintio mil ideas agolpandose en la mente y su corazon dio un vuelco al experimentar sentimientos encontrados, ella habia tomado la decision tiempo atrás de darle la oportunidad a el y a su corazon, ya habia dejado ir el dolor y habia desatado el nudo que la ataba a sus recuerdos, pero eso lo habia pactado solo con ella misma. Ahora era diferente al hacerlo oficial pues no habria marcha atras no iva a herir los sentimientos de ese joven que le habia entregado el corazon sin condiciones y al parecer sin importar que no le correspondiera de la misma forma, pero ya lo habia pensado y estaba segura era un buen chico y la amaba y la cuidaba como si fuera una fragil muñeca de porcelana y ella habia comenzado a quererlo tambien se sentia tan tranquila y protegida a su lado que no imaginaba poder estar al lado de nadie mas, era tiempo de comenzar y que mejor oportunudad que el año nuevo.

-no tienes que contestar ahora – al ver el silencio de Candy se decepciono un poco y sus ojos se apagaron pero trato de actuar normal, despues de todo no podia forsarla, queria que el amor llegara a ella sin presiones. – yo entiendo y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-no tienes que esperar, yo...... me siento muy feliz a tu lado y he comenzado a quererte eres un buen chico y he decidido......- se sonrojo un poco y devio su mirada al horizonte.- aceptarte.

Steffano, no podia creer sus oidos se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo queria brincar gritar reir y hasta llorar, controlando todos sus sentimientos solo tomo las mandos de Candy besandolas y llevandolas hasta su mejilla.

-princesa me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no te vas a arrepentir hare todo lo porsible por que te enamores de mi. – sus ojos volvieron a brillar y su sonrisa no podia ser mas franca y amplia.

en ese momento cuando Steffano abria su boca para añadair algo mas un camarero se acerco a proporcionandole una copas de champagne a cada uno, las pocas parejas que permanecian en el balcon tomaron rumbo al interior del gran salon, el conteo del año nuevo comenzaria en breve, por lo que todos se reunian en el interior.

-te gustaria que recibieramos el año aqui afuera? – el momento era perfecto y Steffano no pretendia compartirlo con nadie mas a su alrededor.

-me encantaria, las estrellas brillan divinamente y con tu presencia me basta para comenzar otro año.

Las palabras de Candy lo emocionaron profundamente dejandolo por primera vez en su vida sin palabras, en el interior se escuchaba el coro de la muchedumbre....

-tres......dos....uno...... Feliz Año!!!!!!

Los gritos y las risa se dejaban escuchar en el interor, mientras en el balcon Candy y Steffano chocaban sus copas para beber un trago de ellas y dejarlas en el barandal de marmol para inmeditamente despues fundirse en un abraso, Steffano tomo su mano y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo tomandola por la cintura con un braso y por los hombros con la otra, mientras Candy rodeo la cintura de el fuertemente, Steffano llego hasta el oido de Candy susurrandole mil palabras de amor y promesas futuras le hablaba en italiano, en la lengua de ella y aun en frances.

-no importa como suene y en que idioma, lo cierto es que he descubierto el amor y no pienso dejarlo ir nunca – deshaciendo el abraso y metiendo su mano en el pantalon saco algo que empuño, se inco delante de ella y tomando una de sus manos fijos sus ojos en los de ella.

-Candince White te amo y me harias el hombre mas afortunado si aceptaras ser mi esposa, me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente, su corazon latia fuerte, su sorpresa fue mayuscula, llevandose la mano libre al pecho y suspirando profundamente abrio sus labios en muestra de dar su respuesta, Steffano la miraba intensamente y con infinito amor aunque nervioso y algo tenso.

-s...si....si acepto. – su sonrisa afloro y dejo de pensar, dejo de preocuparse por todo lo que su mente le podria reclamar y se limito a sentir y disfrutar el momento y el inicio del año y de su vida.

Steffano puso el anillo en su dedo y poniendose de pie la tomo entre sus brasos, alzandola del suelo hasta su altura. uniendo sus labios a los de ella, un beso tierno y suave aunque lleno de amor y entusiasmo, Candy cerro sus ojos llenando su cuerpo de esas sensaciones al sentir los calidos y suaves labios de su ahora prometido sus brasos rodearon su cuello y su mano subio hasta su nuca donde enterro sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos de Steffano, este movimiento de ella lo hizo despertar toda la pasion que esa pequeña y fragil mujer le hacia sentir, el beso se hizo mas profundo y lleno de pasion, Candy sintio como el invadia su boca explorando y reconociendo su ahora territorio, no la forzaba la invitaba a la intima caricia, entonces fue que por primera vez sintio su sabor a ... manzana a fresco a ternura, un calor comenzo a invadirle todo su cuerpo, sentia que las mejillas le reventarian y por el contrario sentia la cabeza ligera y su cuerpo en una nube de algodones, la gente comenzo a salir al balcon y unos tronidos en el cielo les indico que los juegos pirotecnicos estaban comenzando, aunque ellos tenian sus propios jugos pirotecnicos, el abraso se deshiso rapida y disimuladamente, aunque en europa no era tan exigente las etiquetas morales y un beso no era mal visto Steffano sabia que su prometida estaba educada de diferente forma por lo que no la incomodaria.

El cielo se ilumino de colores que estallaban uno tras otro, encimandose los rojos con los verdes y los azules, una enorme cascada de luces cayo ante sus ojos con otras tres grandes explociones multicolores, el balcon se habia llenado rapidamente, ellos habian quedado hasta el frente y con la mejor vista Steffano abrasaba a Candy por la cintura manteniendola frente a el y llenando la coronilla de su cabeza de mil besos, todos a su alrededor se extaciaban de la alegria de la champagne de los juegos artificiales pero el corazon de Steffano estaba extaciado y desbordante de alegria por lo que acababa de ocurrir en su vida, entre mas lo pensaba menos lo creia por lo que sujetaba con mas fuerza la cintura de Candy antes de que ella se desvaneciera de entre sus brasos, Candy al sentir la fuerza del abraso poso sus manos por encima del nudo que hacian sus manos al frente de si cintura, estaba segura de lo que acababa de hacer, al contrario de lo que imagino al dar su respuesta que se arrepentiria despues, se sentia feliz de haber dicho... si!.... su corazon sonreia otra ves, su alma brincaba de emocion y felicidad.

Despues de casi una hora, los juegos artificiales dejaron de sonar y la gente regresaba al salon donde la musica ya tocaba una melodia mas alegre para el primer baile del año.

-que hermoso es todo esto! Ha sido una noche magica.

-La mejor de toda mi vida, y todo te lo debo a ti – Steffano tomaba a Candy po la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, mientras ella posaba sus manos en sus hombros.

-no, tu la has hecho inolvidable, jamas olvidare esta noche mientras viva.

Steffano se acercaba a los labios de Candy para besarlos, cuando escucho una voz detrás de ellos, habian estado tan absortos el uno en el otro que nunca vieron cuando Amy y Maurice los encontraron despues de buscarlos por un buen rato.

-en donde se han metido ustedes dos? Los hemos buscado por mas de una hora.

Steffano y Candy deshicieron el abraso sin perder el contacto pues el la seguia sosteniendo por la cintura.

-aqui, no nos hemos movido de aqui , verdad princesa? – al referirse a ella la miro lleno de emocion y amor en la mirada, recibiendo lo mismo de ella que solo respondio con una aceptacion al mover la cabeza.

-que les pasa se ven raros?

-si tienes razon Maurice, tienen esa mirada de niños traviesos, que hicieron. – decia Amy con seriedad y clavando su mirada en los ojos de Candy como queriendo encotrar una respuesta en ellos.

-por que me miras asi Amy?, no he hecho nada malo.

-eso es ciero Amy no la retes, yo no permitiria que mi prometida se meta en problemas.

-tu queee? – casi en un grito contestaron a la par Maurice y Amy.

Por toda respuesta Steffano tomo la mano de Candy y les mostro el anillo, un hermoso anillo con un diamante grande y brilloso, los ahorros de varios años, pero valia la pena.

-guau!! Te luciste, esta ......increible – lo felicitaba Maurice su amigo de muchos años atras, aun antes de la guerra, lo abrasaba sinceramente.

-Candy, amiga felicitaciones, -Amy la abrasaba y lloraba haciendo que su amiga tambien derramara algunas lagrimas

Despues de las felicitaciones los abrasos y las risas que vinieron despues el frio de la noche comenzo a hacerse sentir.

-hace un poco de frio , por que no regresamos a bailar al salon?

-tienes frio Amy? Quires my chaqueta?-quitando su chaqueta Maurice la ponia sobre los hombros de Amy

-lo mejor sera que entremos, el frio esta aumentando, quieres bailar princesa?

-la verdad...tengo un poco de hambre.

-yo tambien, vamos a buscar mas pastelillos, seguro y encontraremos algunos.

-mmmm, si ojala que hayan quedado de chocolate con frambuesas esta delicioso – tomando la mano de su prometido avanzo a paso velos adentrandose al gran salon dejando atras a sus amigos sin esperar siquiera una respuesta de ellos.

-esos dos hacen una linda pareja, no te parece Amy.

-si, son igual de glotones- los dos rieron y entraron al salon donde bailaron toda la noche olvidando que cuando el dia llegara la realidad se iluminaria con la claridad del sol y la guerra seguiria ahi latente.

Candy y Steffano los alcanzron en el baile y entre bromas y risas murio la noche, trayendo consigo el comienzo de un dia mas junto al dolor y la tragedia de la guerra y a ellos los regresoa a sus labores diarias, aunque para Candy y Steffano el sol brillaba de forma diferente y la tragedia ahora se veia con la esperanza de que todo mejoraria, nada obscureceria la luz de sus vidas en ese momento.

Los dias subsiguientes Candy y Steffano pasaban juntos sus tardes, platicando bromeando y sobre todo planeando, por lo regular se les podia encontrar cerca de los galerones donde se guardaba la despensa, en cualquier rincon donde Candy estaria sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared y Steffano largo cual era en suelo y su cabeza en las piernas de su prometida mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, solo las cocineras sabian que estaban ahi y nunca les incomodo su presencia por el contrario el aire se llenaba de romaticismo con ellos ahi.

-Primero iremos a mi casa , tienes que conocer a mi familia te van a encantar

-que tan cerca estamos?

Los ojos de Steffano se abrieron como platos y sus labios se curbaron en una gran sonrisa

-por que?..... quieres ir?

-tal vez podriamos.......

-me encantaria que fueramos, pero necesitaremos por lo menos un fin de semana y no se si podremos, ademas yo quiero que cuando vayamos nos quedemos mucho tiempo y que te conoscan bien.

-tienes razon, debemos esperar a una mejor oportunidad, por que despues de conocer a tu familia tu tienes que conocer a la mia y eso nos va a tomar mas que un fin de semana – con su dedo indice tocaba la nariz de el, que la miraba con sus enormes ojos aceitunados transmitiendole todo el amor que estallaba en su pecho.

-quisiera que partieramos hoy mismo, me muero por conocer tu mundo, a tus madres tus heramanos a tus primos y muy en especial a Albert.

-de verdad?, te vas a llevar muy bien con ellos.

-y a quien tengo que pedirle tu mano a la Srita. Pony o a Albert? – le preguntaba mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a sus labios.

-pues......yo creo.....que a los dos.

-sueño con que ese dia llegue, te imagino en tu vestido blanco hermosa, seras la novia mas hermosa que haya existido y yo el hombre mas feliz.

Candy no pudo evitar su entusiasmo y alegria, subiendo sus rodillas dejando la cara de Steffano mas cerca de la de ella y unio sus labios brevemente a el en un fugaz y espontaneo beso, suficinte para que el corazon de el latiera como caballo desbocado y flotara en una nube.

-Sabes?....creo que me gustaria!! .......- dandose pequeños golpecitos en la cien con su dedo indice y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – si! Me gustaria vivir aqui, esto es lo que a ti te hace feliz, estas tan orgulloso de la hacienda de tu familia que no tendria corazon de apartarte de nada de esto y podriamos pasasr las vacaciones en America.

-eres un angel, por eso te amo – apricionando su mano nuevamente para darle una lluvia de besos. – pero eso si el bautizo de nuestros hijos tendra que ser en America, es un evento muy importante que tenemos que compartir con todos.

-hijos??? – un ligero rubor lleno las mejillas de Candy

-claro, vamos a tener por lo menos 5

-5!!!!!, no lo creo al menos que tu vayas a ayudarme con almenos 3

-jajaja jaja, me veria muy gordo y eso arruinaria mi porte .

-creo que solo tendremos 2

-por lo menos 4

-3

-esta bien, pero tienen que parecerse a mi igual de guapos que su padre.

-y de modestos –ambos rieron.

-tendran risos como los tuyos

-y el color de tus ojos.

-y el color de tu piel

-pero el color de tu cabello

-y tus pecas.

-hola chicos no queria interrumpirlos pero el Dr Shartoff quiere hablar con nosotros, nos espera en la oficina del director, vamos Amy ya esta haya – Maurice sabia donde encontrarlos, y los buscaba solamente que algo muy imortante sucediera.

Steffano se puso de pie rapidamente ayudando a Candy a seguirlo, recogieron la manta donde habian estado sentados, Candy la doblo para ponerla en uno de los estantes donde estaban las latas de conserva, los tres tomaron rumbo a la oficina del director del hospital.

-podemos pasar?

-si claro, los estamos esperando. – el Dr Shartoff ya se habia recuperado bastante aunque aun se resentia de su pulmon, pero en franca recuperacion. – jovenes como han de suponer no podemos seguir mas en este lugar, nuestro lugar base es Paris y es ahi donde debemos volver, yo les agradesco el que hayan estado conmigo todo este tiempo y asi es como lo he hecho sentir en Paris que permanecimos aqui por cuestiones de sald y a ustedes señoritas enfermeras se les dara un perdon por desobediencia por razones humanitarias y por que a pesar de haber podido ser expulsadas se arriesgaron por los miembros de su grupo medico, por lo que los 5 partiremos en dos dias a Paris, hemos sido asignados a otro hospital pues el nuestro no tiene plasas disponibles, alguna duda?

-No Dr. –contestaron los 4 al unisono.

-mm...po cierto el director del hospital nos ha querido dar , bueno mas bien a ustedes los dos dias libres para que se preparen a los dias de arduo trabajo que nos esperan en Paris, tambien nos ha querido dar unos reconocimientos por valentia y solidaridad en tiempos dificiles, asi como su mas profundo agradecimiento a ustdes señoritas por el arduo trabajo y largas de horas de dedicacion.

Los dos dias siguientes los cuatro pasearon por Venecia, corrieron y divirtiendose por sus amplias plasas y sus angostas calles, Steffano no se despegaba de Candy, era como si su mano se hubiera pegada a la de ella.

Dos dias despues estaban en la estacion del tren listos para volver a Paris y a sus labores de antes, solo que esta ocacion Candy llevaba en su dedo anular un diamante que le recordaba que su corazon ya tenia dueño y Steffano traia un tatuaje en su corazon con la sonrisa de ella grabada.

Todo parecia ser perfecto ninuguno de los dos se imaginaba con lo que se econtrarian en su regreso a Paris.

**Nueva York**

Desde el dia en que habia dejado Chicago, habia hecho lo posible para no pensar en el, aquel chico de ojos marron que habia robado su corazon para siempre, estaba segura que pasarian años y gente por su vida pero esa alegre sonrisa siempre estaria grabada en su mente y su corazon, su partida habia sido lo mas dificil que habia hecho en su vida, pero era necesario poner tierra de por medio, se reia ante la idea de que esa tonta chica rica pensaria que ella salio corriendo de Chicago por sus amenazas.

La verdad era que habia tomado todo su valor y lo habia empacado en una pequeña maleta, enfrento a sus padres imponiendo sus deseos y conociendola sabian que era inutil oponerse si acaso lo mas rasonable era apoyarla y mantenerla bajo lupa para cerciorarse que estaria bien.

Se habia ubicado en un modesto departamento en una area cercana a la universidad, preferia no conducir - un automovil propio, bastante habia cambiado su vida al llegar a una ciudad desconocida sola y con un gran dolor a cuestas, sinembrago lo habia hecho bien, despues de matricularse en la universidad de leyes habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad, queria depender de su familia lo menos que pudiera, aun era muy pronto pero queria independisarse del yugo familiar, retaria a las reglas sociales siendo una mujer independiente y exitosa profesionalmente, por su fortaleza y autenticidad ya habia hecho amistades entre sus compañeros de clases.

En navidad y año nuevo habia hecho un breve viaje a Chicago por insistencia de su madre y tambien queria evitar el sermon que su hermano le daria si no asistia, no salio de su residencia en la semana y media que permanecio en Chicago.

-hija por que no quieres acompañarme al Club, siempre te gusto ir a montar.

-las cosas han cambiado, mis intereses han tomado otro rumbo.

-Tamara, eres una chica de sociedad tu lugar es en los eventos de caridad que ofrecen las damas de nuestro circulo social, no perdiendo el tiempo detras de los libros eso es para los hombres.

-Jeff eres tan retrograda, hoy en dia las chicas tenemos las mismas oportunidades, te sorprenderia ver tantas chicas en la universidad.

-pues para mi solo es perdida de tiempo yo no me comprometeria con una chica con ideas como las tuyas y estoy segura que ningun otro caballero permitiria que su mujer tratara de sobresalir mas que el.

-un hombre tan inseguro como tu tal vez no, pero existe un mundo fuera del circulo social del que tanto te jactas donde las mujeres con ideas " raras como las mias" son respetadas.

-si el mundo de los obreros y los empleados de las tiendas, por que no eres un poco mas como tus amigas, Eliza Leagan esta por comprometerse con el hijo de un empresario de la metalurgia y Annie Britter se casara esta primavera con Archibald Cornwell.

Tamara miro a su hermano entre sorprendida e iracunda, por que tenia que informarle de esos asuntos que ella queria ignorar, no era posible que hubiera regresado a Chicago para enterarse de la gran noticia de que su querido Archie contraeria nupcias con la bruja de Annie. Sin decir nada mas dio una ultima mirada a su hermano con ojos que hechaban lumbre para subir en aparente calma a su habitacion, tratando de contener las lagrimas que estaban a punto de estallar junto son todo su dolor e ira. Lloro toda la noche, los dias que subsiguieron a ese fueron eternos contaba los minutos para regresar a Nueva York y undirse en su nueva vida olvidando esa pesadilla.

La mañana del dia que regrasara a Nueva York decidio ir a tomar un cafe al pequeño restaurante donde solia encontrase con su amado Archie, vivio nuevamente la emosion de ver al hombre amado aparecer por la puerta, ensoñada revivio los gratos momentos, las risas y las charlas de complicidad que habian compartido en la intimidad de ese pequeño lugar , le dio un sorbo a su cafe entrecerrando los ojos visualisando para si el rostro risueño de ese castaño que habia robado su corazon dejandolo incapasitado de volver a sentir, cuando abrio sus ojos por instinto voltio su mirada a la entrada, lo que vio no lo esperaba, comenzo a temblar no se suponia que el visitara aquel lugar a esas horas del dia, como saldria de ahi sin ser vista.

Archie se habia sentido nostalgico y melancolico toda la mañana, sin poder concentrarse habia decidio ir a tomar una tasa de cafe en el unico lugar donde se sentia tranquilo y cerca de aquella alegre muchacha que tanto extrañaba, al entrar al pequeño cafe miro por inercia la mesa que siempre ocupara con ella, con algo de molestia vio que alguien mas la ocupaba, decidio caminar hacia esa persona para verificar que estubiera a punto de irse o almenos tomaria otra mesa en esa misma area, al acercarse su corazon dio un vuelco en cuanto sus ojos le confirmaron quien ocupaba la mesa.

De un salto llego hasta ella, mientras Tamara recogia su bolsa y su abrigo en un solo movimiento, para tan solo encontrarse de frente con los ojos marrones que eran los causantes de todas sus alegrias y desgracias, ya era muy tarde para tratar de salir huyendo sin ser vista.

-Hola Tamy, por que no me habias dicho que estabas en Chicago?

-Hola Archie – trato de sonreir, pero solo le salio apenas una mueca, intento esquivarlo para salir, sinembargo el le impidio el paso sujetando su mano.

-a donde vas?

-tengo prisa Archie debo irme.

- yo te llevo.

-no!......

-que sucede Tamy, por que actuas asi conmigo, primero te escabulles sin desperdirte despues regresas y no me avisas y ahora no quieres ni tomar un cafe conmigo.

-no me escabulli simplemente no crei que tubiera que anunciarte mis planes y regrese solo por la navidad para visitar a mis padres y ........solo tengo unos minutos pero si te acepto el cafe – eso ultimo le habia provocado un temblor en las piernas que la hizo sentarse inmediatamente.

-como has estado? Te ves.....mas hermosa aunque algo cambiada.- Archie se percato que no usaba un vestido pomposo y anticuado sino mas bien un vestido que dejaba ver su figura y su cabello no iba sujeto en aniñados bucles, su maquillaje era muy suave y sutil apenas perseptible, se veia mucho mas madura y seductora.

-gracias. ...- Tamara no lograba sostenerle la mirada ese par de meses lejos de el habia luchado por apartarlo de su mente y su corazon y ahora que lo tenia frente a ella sentia que los dos pasos que habia adelantado los perdia en el reflejo de su mirar, estaba por perder la ultima barrera que habia construido para retener sus sentimientos por el.

-por que te fuiste sin despedir?

-mi partida fue algo que sucedio de subito y no tuve tiempo de despedirme de nadie.

-ni siquiera para despedirte de un buen amigo.

-fue algo de verdad muy rapido lo decidi un dia y en un par de dias ya estaba instalada en Nueva York....

-Asi que te fuiste a Nueva York?

-si recibi un comunicado de la universidad aceptando mi solicitud.

-no sabia que habias solicitado ingreso a la universidad.

-bueno fue algo que hice en secreto, asi que no eres el unico sorprendido

-y que estas estudiando

-leyes

-asi que seremos colegas he?

-asi parece.

Sus miradas se encontraron y finalmente sin palabras se dijeron todo lo que sentian fue solo un momento pero eso derribo cualquier barrera y dejo nuevamente todo el amor y pasion a flor de piel.

-me has hecho mucha falta.

-.....- sonrio y trago saliva, era inutil seguir haciendose la dificil despues de todo regresaria a Nueva York en unas horas y tomaria este encuentro como un regalo de navidad – yo tambien te he extrañado.

-cuando llegaste? – Archie estiro su mano para tomar la de ella que la recibio cariñosamente.

-Hace un par de semanas.

-Y desde entonces no me habias visitado?

-No pensaba hacerlo

-Pero por que?

-Es lo mejor para ambos.

-Nunca sera lo mejor para mi dejar de verte.

-Tu sabes que es lo mejor, no es bueno estar juntos

-Pues dejame contradecirte, por que yo nunca me sieno mas vivo que cuando estoy a tu lado.

-Archie.....

-Cuando.... te vas?

-En unas horas

-Como????

-Mi tren sale hoy a las 08:00 de la noche.

-Pero eso no nos da mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

-De hecho solo acepte tomar un cafe contigo.

-Y tu crees que yo te voy a dejar ir asi de facil? Pues te equivocas.

-No tienes otra alternativa.

-Creo que si tengo una, tendre que secuestrarte

-Ponte serio que ya casi tengo que irme.

-Almenos puedes pasar unas horas mas conmigo, no crees?

-No lo se, no es buena idea.

-Si lo es, vamos a pasear, que te parece si vamos al zoologico y pasamos un dia informal?

-Mmm.......creo que no estamos vestidos para tal ocasion.

-Eso no es problema, vamos al departamento de Candy, ahi tengo algo de ropa y seguro algo de la ropa de Candy te quedara, que dices? Si

-Esta bien, pero solo un par de horas.

-No se diga mas, vamos.

Salieron discretamente del restaurante, de donde Archie regreso en su auto y recogio a Tamara unas cuadras adelante, se dirigieron al departamento de Candy, pues esta le habia pedido a Archie estar al pendiente en unas de sus cartas, tanto Archie como Albert lo habian tomado como un refugio, para pensar y alejarse de todos, ambos chicos tenian ropa en caso de que decidieran pasar la noche de vez en cuando, Tamara encontro algo mas apropiado para pasar desapercibida en las calles, Candy tenia buen gusto a pesar de que sus ropas no eran de seda ni etiqueta, si eran delicadas y comodas.

Al salir del departamento se dirigieron al zoologico donde terminaron de romper la distancia que habia entre ellos miraban los animales, reian hasta que Tamara comenso a burlarse de Archie comparandolo con un orangutan de pelos largos y rojisos como el, El salio corriendo tras ella quien corrio tan rapido como pudo hasta que se dejo atrapar por el en un abraso que le debolvio todo el amor que estaba guardado en el fondo de su corazon, ambos rieron fuertemente sin deshacer el abraso en un movimiento sus labios quedaron a tan solo centimetros de distancia, lo que Archie aprovecho para atrapar su sonrisa en un calido beso que aunque breve fue muy sincero.

-quieres un helado?

-con chispas de chocolate.

-vamos por el,

-tambien quiero, palomitas y un algodon de azucar.

-todo eso??

-si, y tambien quiero..un beso.

-nada mas uno – Archie la tomo entre sus brasos, dejando caer una lluvia de besos en sus mejilas sus ojos y sus labios, ambos reian invadidos por una felicidad que era inevitable, cada vez que estaban juntos pasaban un momento divertido y lleno de su magia, lleno de amor.

Despues de pasear por todo el zoologico y comer toda clase de golosinas, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante donde pidieron emparedados para llevar, encaminaron suspasos al lago Michigan y en un rincon de la playa se sentaron a degustar sus emparedados, lo que sucedio despues ni ellos lo imaginaban, el lago les daba una vista encantadora Archie tomo entre sus brasos a Tamara, sin pronunciar palabra ambos se perdieron en la inmencidad del agua, imaginaban sus vidas juntos y no comprendian como es que se habian separado, era absurdo el negarse el uno al otro, Tamara voltio a mirar los ojos marron de Archie, el se encontro en su mirar y sin mas sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que conforme se correspondian se acrecentaba la intensidad.

Las manos de Archie viajaban por su espalda mientras las de Tamara se perdian en la cabellera de Archie, sus besos ya habian provocado un aumento de temperatura en sus cuerpos, Tamara sentia un cosquilleo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, su mente ya no se percataba de endonde estaba y que una señorita descente no se prestaria a semejantes demostraciones de afecto.

-sera mejor que regresemos

-si se esta haciendo tarde y debo prepararme para mi viaje.

La tomo de la mano para levantarla y en un intimo abraso se encaminaron al auto, se sonreian y disfrutaban su compañia, al llegar al departamento subieron entre risas y juegos al estar dentro Archie cerro la puerta tras de si, lentamente camino hasta Tamara que lo esperaba con una sonrisa la atrajo hacia el y sus labios se fundieron en los de ella una vez mas, los labios de Archie se movian abidos en los de su amada, se conocian bien no necesitaba pedir permiso para explorar su boca donde su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella y se llenaba de su sabor, sus manos acariciaban su espalda llegando hasta sus caderas, noto que ella no evadia el contacto por el contrario se pegaba a su cuerpo, abandono sus labios para continuar su camino por el cuello pasando por el lobulos de su oreja que mordisqueo provocando una respiracion mas pesada en la joven peliroja , sus mano se hicieron mas atrevidas subiendo por su cintura alcansando sus pechos, los sintio subir y bajar por lo pesado de su respiracion, Tamara ya hacia con los ojos cerrados disfrutando y dejandose llevar por ese caleidoscopio de sensaciones mientras sus manos solo se sostenian por el abraso que mantenia con Archie, que se deleitaba en el cuerpo de la chica, una mano se habia quedado disfrutando de la redondes de sus senos, mientras la otra se aventuraba en sus caderas, sus labios regresaron a los de ella donde se volvieron a perder intercambiando caricias , con la respiracion totalmente entrecortada Archie se separo unos centimetros que le dieran el espacio sufiente para comenzar a desabotonar su blusa dejando al descubierto sus pechos tan solo cubiertos por la ropa interior, los miro extaciado, su piel era aun mas blanca que la leche, con manos torpes desabrocho el sosten dejando en libertad la redondes de ese busto que tanto estaba deseando conocer y probar, lentamente se agacho hasta sus pechos para besarlos se perdio en el sabor y textura de la piel que se entregaba a el, por su parte Tamara se sostenia del hombro de el mientras con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las caricias y sensaciones, en una cadena de besos el subio hasta su cuello y sus labios haciendo un abraso nuevamente que aprovecho para deshacerse de la blusa y el sosten de ella, enseguida bajo su manos hasta sus caderas para bajar la cremallera de la falta que cayo al suelo, Tamara se separo de el para tomar un poco de aire, lo que Archie tomo como escusa para besar sus blancos hombros salpicados de pecas, sus cuerpo temblaban de placer a lo que Archie respondio tomandola en brasos hasta la recamara, donde delicadamente la recosto y se deleito con su figura desnuda sobre la cama su piel era blanca y suave su senos generosos y sus caderas redondas y sugerentes, rapidamente se deshizo de su ropa dejando unicamente su ropa interior, regresando a ella con multiples caricias y besos que los hacia perder la razon.

-Te amo Tamy, te amo

-te amo Archie.....

-mi amor.... si quieres que me detenga .........

-no......no..te detengas – su voz era entrecortada por el nivel de exitacion. – quiero ser tuya mi amor.

-te amo...... canselare mi boda y nos casaremos.

-no Archie sin promesas, solo hazme tuya – sus labios se encontraron nuevamente de forma aun mas intensa

Sus labios ya hacian camino nuevamente hacia el sur bajando por su cuello, pasando por sus pechos, siguo su camino por su omligo con el que jugueteo un par de seguntos llego hatsa su vientre subio entre besos , queria saborearla disfrutarla, comersela, al llegar a sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado , que los hizo vibrar desde lo mas profundo de su ser derribando todas las barreras de su auto control, ya no habia nada mas en su mente que ser uno solo, entregarse completamente a las sensaciones, al sentimiento, al deseo, al amor que se provocaban.

-tomame mi amor, quiero ser tuya.

-estas segura?

-.......- por respuesta encontro sus grises ojos obscurecidos por la exitacion y una sonrisa exigiendo su intromicion.

-sere cuidadoso mi amor,

guio su virilidad en el centro del deseo de Tamara, sintiendo como sus almas se fundian en una sola, una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la peliroja lo detuvo para cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien.

-estas bien mi amor?

Ella no respondio solo se aferro a su abraso atrayendolo contra su cuerpo ., Archie se adentro rompiendo el ultimo vestigio de la inocencia de Tamara, para los dos era la experiencia mas magica y maravillosa que pudiera existir, sentirse tan unidos compartiendo las mismas sensaciones el mismo aire, se miraron por un largo segundo encontrando en la chispa de sus ojos la pasion acompañada de amor, los besos y las caricias que continuaron solo avivaron aun mas el fuego que los consumia provocando que se movieran bajo el mismo ritmo bailaban la misma melodia, hasta que llegaron al extasis rindiendose a la felicidad de fundir sus almas, exaustos y satisfechos se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro

Habia sido la primera experiencia para los dos pero en definitiva lo habian disfrutado y se habian demostrado toda la pasion que sentian el uno por el otro. Extenuados ya hacian en la cama abrasados y felices, en poco tiempo calleron presa del cansansio y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Archie estiro su braso para abrasar a su querida Tamara, pero no la encontro, sonrio para sus adentros estaria en el baño o preparando el desayuno, aunque en el aire no habia ningun olor a cafe recien hecho ni se escuchaba ningum ruido, abrio los ojos y la busco por la habitacion sin encongtrar indicios de su presencia.

-Tamy!

-Tamy mi amor estas en el Baño

se sento en la cama, no oyo respuesta registro la habitacion con la mirada encontrando una nota sobre la mesa de noche, algo no estaba bien, Archie trago en seco no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, con manos temblorosas tomo la nota y comenzo a leer.

_Querido Archie:_

_Gracias por la experiencia mas maravillosa de mi vida, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros al contrario siempre lo guardare como el regalo mas grande que pudiera recibir, Archie por favor no me busques, quiero que sigas con tu vida y seas feliz, yo seguire mi camino y sere feliz recordando al maravilloso chico de ojos marron que me hizo mujer, te amo._

_Tamara W._

Archie no podia creer lo que leeia, lo que sucedia, como era posible que despues de haber vuelto en realidad su mayor deseo este se desvaneciera dejando tras de si una simple nota, sin percatarse sus ojos se bañaron de lagrimas cristalizando sus marron, el joven se mantubo unos seguntos con la nota en sus manos y la derrota a cuestas, pero la ira lo inundo haciendolo levantarse y cambiarse rapidamente, no aceptaria esa decision asi como asi, su corazon tambien participaba en esta contienda y no lo hecharian tan facilmente, a medio arreglar y sin siquiera tomar un baño primero salio corriendo a la mansion de los Wilkins.

Manejo a toda velocidad, al llegar a la mansion fue recibido por el mayordomo de la familia que le dejo desalentado al comunicarle que ella ya no se encontraba.

-La Señorita Tamara viajo a Nueva York esta mañana.

En ese preciso momento Jeff entraba a la estancia sorprendiendo al joven invitado.

-Buenos Dias Archibald , que sorpresa verte por aqui, - con un ademan se dirigio al mayordomo – te puedes retirar Alan gracias. – tras una venia este desaparecio por una puerta.

-Buenos dias, yo ..solo vine a buscar a Tamara.

-mi hermana se marcho esta mañana – acercandose un poco al visitante a manera que nadie mas los escuchara – no creo que sea correcto que busques a Tamara ella es una dama soltera y tu estas comprometido con la señorita Britter, creo que las estas poniendo en una situacion bastante incomoda.

-Tamara y yo solo somos amigos

-mira Archibald, yo no se a ciencia cierta lo que paso entre mi hermana y tu, pero sera mejor que te olvides de ella y te alejes.

-no se de que hablas – Archie estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Jeff pero no aceptaria nada y era capaz hasta de negar sus sentimientos por defender el honor de Tamara, mientras estubiera comprometido con Annie no pondria a su amada en una situacion embarasosa y comprometedora.

-yo se que ella decidio repentinamente mudarse a Nueva York despues de la visita de Annie Britter, y anoche regreso en un estado muy lamentable, paso toda la noche llorando, mis padres no la vieron llegar y creyeron su escusa para retrasar su viaje hasta hoy por la mañana, pero yo no soy ningun idiota, asi que tu presencia aqui esta mañana no me sorprende en lo absoluto, te lo advierto Archibad no quiero enterarme que buscas nuevamente a mi hermana por que la proxima vez no sere tan cordial.

-te equivocas Jeff, yo no voy a alejarme de Tamara por tus estupidos celos y tus enfermas congeturas.

Jeff sintio hervir su sangre ante el reto del mas joven de los Cornwell, corto la distancia amenazadoramente y justo cuando iva a tomarlo de las solapas, escucho la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

-pero que sorpresa verte aqui, Archibald.

-Buenos dias señor Wilkins .

Inmediatamente Jeff tomo la palabra no permitiria que ese cabeza hueca manchara el nombre de su hermana al siquiera mencionarla.

-Archibald a venido a confirmar una reunion que tendremos con unos inversionistas.

-pero chico hubieras mandado algun mensajero, no tenias que tomarte la molestia.

-no es ninguna molestia al contrario es siempre un placer visitar su mansion, pero ahora tengo que retirarme.

-te acompaño a tu auto- la voz de Jeff era mas una orden que un ofrecimiento.

-gracias se el camino, hasta luego señor Wilkins fue un placer saludarlo, hasta luego Jeff.

-te vere en la reunion Archibald.

Archie salio mas iracundo que cuando habia entrado, estaba confundido desesperado y triste, tomo el volante en sus manos y despues de una hora de manejar sin rumbo llego a la mansion Andrey, en el recibidor se encontro a Dorothy con cara de angustia.

-al fin llega joven hemos estado muy preocupados por usted.

Sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mucama siguio su camino rumbo a la escaleras cuando escucho la ronca voz de la Tia Elroy tras el.

-a donde te has metido Archi, te hemos buscado por todas partes.

Archie ignoro la voz que le hablaba y siguio su camino hacia arriba, no tenia humor para reclamos ni explicaciones, el diminuto susurro de un llanto lo hizo detenerse, aun sin voltear.

-deberias avergonsarte Archibal Cornwell, mira en que estado tienes a tu prometida, desapareces de la oficina desde ayer por la mañana sin decir palabra y apareces hasta hoy y en esas fachas.

Archie volteo para encarar a la tia, encontrandose con una Annie a su lado, gimoteando y totalmente desconsolada y un paso mas atras Eliza con una sonrisa maliciosa como siempre.

-pero que poco considerado eres con la pobre Annie – Eliza dio un paso para abrasar a la desconsolada novia, a la aque ya no sabia si creerle o no, como se habia atrevido a visitar a Tamara y decirle.......sabe dios que.

-tu callate Eliza, no te metas.

-no te permito que te dirijas a ninguna dama de esa manera en mi presencia, de que vale toda la educacion que te hemos dado. – los reclamos de la Tia se habian vuelto tan predisibles, que ya no tenian gran efecto.

-lo lamento Annie, tube un imprevisto, permiteme ir a arreglarme debidamente y hablaremos.

-no te tardes – la Tia abuela lo retaba con tan solo la mirada.

Al llegar a su habitacion Archie se dirigio al baño y tomo una ducha, mientras el agua pasaba por su cuerpo lagrimas que cain de sus ojos se lavaban los ultimos vestigios del contacto con su adorada Tamara, unos minutos despues de agua caliente que lo relajaron un poco y lavaron la evidencia de la pasion del dia anterior su mente tambien experimentaba una clase de frescura, tenia que enfrentarse a Annie y averiguar que habia sucedido entre ella y Tamara, tal vez de ahi saldria una buena escusa para romper el compromiso y arrojarse a los brasos de su verdadero amor.

Al bajar la escalera Annie ya lo esperaba como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahi, el aroma de su colonia inundo la estancia y al pasar frente al espejo este le dio una apariencia totalmente opuesta a la que le habia dado cuando llego, enfundado en su traje de seda y su cabello impecable.

-Annie tenemos que hablar.

-no te preocupes querido no tienes que darme una explicacion, que hayas regresado a salvo es sufuciente para mi.

-vamos al jardin, - tomo su mano en su braso y caminaron hasta el jardin trasero.

Annie decidio romper el incomodo silencio que se habia creado desde que abandonaron la estancia.

-desde ayer te busco para mostrarte algunos folletos de lugares donde podriamos ir de luna de miel – sus mejillas se ruborisaron –mi papa quiere regalarnos el viaje, europa no es un buen destino en este momento, asi que.....

-Annie.....dime a que fuiste a la casa de Tamara? – Archie habia interrumpido abruptamente.

-yo, - titubeo un poco, pero recobro la compostura rapidamente – no la he visitado, ella ya no vive en Chicago.

-estoy hablando de hace un par de meses.

-yo no recuerdo haberla visitado.

-se que la visitaste en su casa y despues de eso ella se fue a Nueva York.

-yo no tengo nada que ver con su decision.

-habla de una ves Annie,- la tomo del braso fuertemente sin medir su fuerza

-me haces daño Archie, sueltame

-no hasta que me digas que hablaste con ella.... ¡ que le digiste! – su voz habia aumentado dos niveles.

-yo solo le pedi que no se interpusiera entre tu y yo, que ivamos a casarnos.

-que mas

-eso fue todo

-no me mientas Annie, por que si descubro que me mientes no habra mas boda. -Annie comenzo a llorar ante sus palabras.

-tu no puedes hacerme eso las ivitaciones ya se entregaron, ya se anuncio el compromiso.

-no me importa suspendere todo, si descubro que mi prometida me miente y hace cosas a mis espaldas.

-yo solo queria que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-tu no puedes poner en entre dicho el nombre de los Andrey y hacerme quedar en ridiculo por tus celos.

-lo siento Archie perdoname – el llanto de Annie se escuchaba en todo el jardin asi como los gritos de Archie, Eliza disfrutaba de la escena mientras despachaba a los sirvientes que se habian acercado al escuchar los gritos de Archie y los lamentos de Annie, solo esperaba el mometo adecuado para entrar en accion.

-dime que mas hablaron Annie.

-yo.... yo le........

-basta ya Archie, no te permitire que humilles a Annie de esa manera.

-tu no te metas Eliza esto es entre Annie y yo.

-eso no te da derecho a tratarla asi – Eliza abrasaba a una temblorosa y atemorisada Annie, como si de su mejor amiga se tratara.

-largate de aqui Eliza o no respondo.

-vas a golpearme?, anda atrevete.

Archie la miraba lleno de furia, no podia permitir que Eliza se interpusiera ahora que Annie se habia decidido a decirle la verdad, de lo que habia sucedido con Tamara.

-Eliza dejame con Annie, vete por favor – trato de contenerse, aunque su voz no ocultaba sus sentimientos.

-para que? para que la ataques?

-Esta bien, me voy yo pero hablaremos despues Annie.

Archie salio del jardin rumbo a la mansion, Annie trato de seguirlo pero Eliza se lo impidio, la convensio de hablar con la Tia Elroy de lo sucedido y contarle a su manera lo que habia sucedido con Tamara a quien Annie personalmente le habia suplicado no entrometerse en su noviasgo y Tamara por toda respuesta decidio marcharse a Nueva York, o almenos asi es como ellas lo "recordaban".

Un par de dias despues se habia convocado una cena infiormal en la mansion Andrey, la Tia Elroy no habia mencionado la causa, cuando Archie llego junto a Albert se encontro con la Familia Britter como invitados especiales, desde el domingo anterior Archie no habia visto a Annie, asi que la reunion le parecio bastante fuera de lugar.

-Buenas Noches, Archie, Albert.

-Buenas Noches Sr Bitter –saludo Archie al papa de Annie y beso la mano de la Sra. Britter

-un placer tenerlos en casa Señores, Britter.-Albert los saludaba, advirtiendo la cara de incomodidad de su sobrino.

-que bueno que llegaron, ponganse comodos en unos minutos pasaremos a la mesa,-la voz cordial de la anfitriona se dejaba escuchar la Tia llevaba la batuta como siempre.

Los minutos pasaron y Archie se sentia mas incomodo, porque Annie habia provocado esta reunion sabiendo que ellos tenian que hablar, la tia abuela habia hecho la invitacion para pasar a la mesa, todos tomaron los lugares previamente determinados por la anfitriona, la platica fue variada y amena hasta llegar al postre donde el Sr. Bitter se dirigio al mas joven de los Andrey.

-Annie me ha dicho que aun no deciden donde quieren pasar su luna de miel Archie, el tiempo apremia y creo que deberian decidir, quiero comprar los boletos y hacer los arreglos necesarios.

-el tiempo se pasa tan rapido, en tan solo un par de meses sera el gran dia.- complementaba la Tia Elroy.

-Annie y yo no hemos platicado al respecto, de hecho el domingo pasado dejamos una platica a medias, no es cierto Annie?

Por toda respuesta Annie palidecio y comenzo a temblar, con lo que Archie no contaba es que la Tia Abuela estaba al tanto de esa "platica" y no permitiria que su nieto hiciera una tonteria y menos por una chica que no valia la pena como Tamara Wilkins.

-Eso fue el domingo pasado, ahorita es un buen momento para discutirlo , tal vez entre todos podriamos ayudarles a tomar una decision, que te gustaria a ti Annie querida, despues de todo tu eres la novia Archie estara de acuerdo el es un caballero y lo unico que quiere es complacerte – la voz de la Tia Abuela salio al rescate de Annie.

-a mi me gustaria la playa, algun lugar solitario y romantico.

-Europa no es un buen lugar por ahora asi que tendria que ser en America. – participaba la Sra. Bitter

-tal vez Mexico seria un buen lugar, conoces algun a donde ir Albert?

-no conosco lugares turisticos Tia Elroy, pero en todo caso Archie y Annie son los que deben decidir, tu que opinas Archie – Albert veia a su sobrino ausente y sin la menor intension o deseo de integrarse a lla platica pero despues de todo estaban decidiendo su vida.

-cualquier lugar estara bien para mi

-tal vez Florida estaria bien

-pero Florida para la celebracion de la union Andrey Britter? – reclamaba la señora . Britter

-sera lo mejor por ahora en cuanto esa absurda guerra termine, yo misma me encargare de que paseen por todo Europa, sera un regalo extra de mi parte.

-Gracias Sra Elroy.

La siguiente par de horas la pasaron platicando y planeando los detalle de la boda, Archie estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo tan solo participaba cuando alguien le hacia una pregunta directa, cuando al fin fue liberado para descansar en su habitacion no dudo en encerrarse y aventarse en su cama enfrentando lo que habia pasado y como habia sido aplastado por el poderio de los Andrey y Britter que habian cercado sus intenciones de detener la boda, se sentia impotente ante el hecho de perder al amor de su vida por una relacion fingida y frivola, una vez mas las lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos, recordo la dulce sonrisa y enormes ojos grises que hacian latir su corazon y su llanto se volvio mas convulsivo y doloroso, su corazon se partia en mil pedasos una vez mas sin remedio.

Por su parte Tamara habia regresado a Nueva York donde andaba como fantasma, su mirada estaba ausente y su corazon paralisado de dolor, habia avandonado el departamento de Candy dejando atras la experiencia mas maravillosa de su vida y su corazon junto al chico mas dulce y apaionado que habia conocido en su corta vida.

Sabia que tenia que superar el amor frustrado que habia vivido, estaba decidida a no volver a Chicago, sin importar los ruegos de su madre o las amenasas de su padre, no volveria nunca, lloraria las siguientes dos semanas pero despues de eso no volveria la mirada atras y seguiria su vida lejos de lo que aprisionaba su corazon.

Continuara……

Notas……

Gracias por detenerse a leer un capitulo mas de La Revancha, es un honor para mi que le dediquen unos minutos de su tiempo a mi fic.

Mil gracias a myrslayer y alheli por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado lo que llevo escrito y que mi personaje de Steffano haya causado antipatia al igual que aceptacion, aunuqe la verdad solo se lo presto a Candy por un rato por que el es mas bien el principe que vive en mis fantasias desde hace mucho tiempo……

Se que han sido 7 largos capitulos con estos dos niños separados, pero el proximo capitulo….. si por fin se encuentran………..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Amarga Realidad**

**Francia**

Varios meses habian pasado desde que Terry y Neal habian llegado al hospital con sus respectivas heridas, Terry estaba mucho mejor aunque aun no dejaba las muletas del todo, ademas su participacion en la guerra estaba en peligro pues el Duque de Grandchseter se habia enterado que su hijo estaba prestando sus servicios como soldado por lo que movio sus influencias para que no fuera mandado al frente por ningun motivo ,Terry al enterarse habia montado en colera jurando que en cuanto pudiera caminar viajaria a la primer plaza que peliara una batalla, los altos mandos de su batallon habian tratado de disuadirlo ofreciendole un lugar en el equipo de estrategias militares, eso lo calmo un poco sabiendo que era una posicion bastante privilegiada y aunque le habia sido ofrecida por ser un Grandchester trataria de superarlo solo por que eso era muy interesante y de alta importancia, su ego se inflo y le hizo dejar de lado su orgullo, argumentando que se le habia sido ofrecido por ser el una persona inteligente y sagas y se proponia demostrarlo, su amistad con Hellen habia ido en aumento de hecho salieron en mas de una ocacion y acudieron juntos a la fiesta de año nuevo, en parte Terry lo habia hecho para alejar a Thelma e indagar algo de su Candy, pues estaba seguro que Hellen sabia mucho mas de lo que decia, por lo pronto sabia que Candy habia estado en esa batalla y habia salido con vida aunque "nadie sabia donde estaba" pero muy segura de si misma hellen siempre le aseguraba "ella esta bien y pronto volvera".

Por su parte a Neal ya se le habia retirado el vendaje de los ojos, su vista se recuperaba dia a dia aunque aun no era muy nitida, el habia tratado de indagar por su parte el paradero de Candy sin conseguir ninguna pista en particular , solo sabia lo mismo que los demas que estaba bien y volveria pronto, al igual que Terry el habia tratado de conseguir algo de informacion a traves de Natasha, consiguiendo unicamente enamorarse de ella aunque no se atrevia a reconocerlo por su parte Natasha pensaba que era un chico lindo con una arrogancia que no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, pero debajo de esa mascara habia un gran hombre que parecia solo ella veia, al igual que a Terry los Andrey habian pedido que no fuera enviado al frente por ningun motivo, el habia aceptado sin mayor remilgo y habia sido integrado al equipo administrativo de las fuerzas militares.

Los rumores que corrian en el hospital eran que el equipo medico que habia sido dejado atras en Italia llegaria a Paris en esos dias, Terry lo habia escuchado y se sentia ansioso de verlos llegar y distinguir entre ellos esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto extrañaba, no dejaba de vigilar la entrada del hospital desde la ventana o preguntaba a Hellen cada vez que la veia si habia noticias.

-Terry ya te dije por mileaba vez que no han llegado, te prometo que en cuanto yo me entere de algo correre a decirtelo, esta bien?

-por que no preguntas a tus superiores, despues de todo Candy es tu amiga.

-hay!!! – suspiro profundamente – eres tan terco, a quien quieres que le pregunte?

-no se, a la jefa de enfermeras, al director del hospital......

-si quieres saber de boca del director tendras que acudir a Thelma es su tio , si sabias no?

-......Hellen no estoy para bromas- su paciencia llegaba a su fin y su mal caracter salia a flote- en un par de dias me daran de alta y tengo que abandonar el hospital, si sabias no?

-si pero el cuartel al que vas no va mas halla de 3 cuadras de aqui, ho me equivoco?

-vas a ayudarme o no?

-esta bien gruñon , tan solo dime a quien quieres que le pregunte?

-comencemos con la jefa de enfermeras.

-esta bien le preguntare y vendre a decirte.

-no, no confio en ti asi que vamos, voy contigo

-ahora?.

-en este preciso instante señorita, vamos vamos – la empujaba con una muleta y por el hombro con una mano.

Llegaron hasta la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras, Hellen se acerco a la oficina a hablar con una de las enfermeras que trabajaba asistiendo a la jefa, Terry la miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo no alcanzaba a escuchar pero al menos se sercioraba que su complice hiciera lo posible por averiguar algo, despues de unos minutos Hellen se dio la vuelta para regresar hasta donde se encontraba Terry , pero subitamente se quedo parada enfocando sus ojos para reconocer la figura de un joven que se acercaba caminando por ese mismo pasillo, al reconocerlo corrio a abrasarlo siendo recibida entre los brasos de el.

-Steffano ¡ Steffano ¡ estas bien?, que gusto me da verte. – entre los brasos de el sentia que moria de emocion , el italiano la habia elevado en un abraso, mientra ella derramaba lagrimas de emocion.

-como estas Hellen, que gusto me da volver a verte.

-no mas que a mi, estuvimos tan preocupados por ti, pero dejame verte, estas bien?

-si ya estoy bien, la pase un poco mal pero el Dr Shartoff y yo la libramos, aunque muchos de los nuestros cayeron o muertos o priosioneros de guerra, pero nosotros alcansamos a escapar.

-que alegria me da, - mirando por a un lado de el buscando a los demas- y Candy y Amy?

-ellas estan en el Hospital San Hipolito, fueron reasignadas halla, yo solo vine por unas firmas que me hacen falta para mi traslado a ese hospital, se suponia que yo era el unico que debia volver aqui, pero pedi mi traslado y me lo consedieron pero me faltan unas firmas.

-como? ¿ estan en otro hospital? – mas que preguntar se repetia a si misma con decepcion

-si en el San Hipolito, a Candy le dara mucho gusto saber de ti

-pues no se si a mi me dara tanto gusto

-Hellen, por que dices eso?

-como que por que?, te vas de aqui dejandome sola por irte tras ella

-no hables asi Hellen – su mirada detonaba desepcion y algo de molestia.

-lo siento no quise molestarte, era una broma, mala por cierto.

-muy mala por cierto.

-no te enojes, te voy a extrañar.

-cuando es tu dia libre?

-el domingo, por que? – su mirada brillo ante una esperansa en sus palabras.

-que grandiosa casualidad, el nuestro tambien, te gustaria salir con nosotros? Es decir con Candy y conmigo

-dia libre?....tan pronto

-tan pronto?, tenemos mas de semana y media sin descanso.

-pense que llegaban en estos dias.

-estas atrasada de noticias mi enfermera y no es que no me de gusto verte, pero tengo que regresar al hospital antes del postre o Candy no me perdonara si no llevo su tarta de fresa.

-por lo que veo su amistad se estrecho mucho mas. – su vos sonaba triste y hasta un poco molesta y como respuesta solo obtubo una enorme sonrisa por parte de su compañero.

- te tenemos una sorpresa.

-................

-pasaremos por ti a medio dia te parese?

-si esta bien - Terry vino a su mente - podria llevar un amigo?

-un amigo? – su mirada picara penetro los ojos de la enfermera

-si un amigo, yo solo tengo amigos, el unico hombre que me interesa me desprecia.

-no seas tonta, tu eres una gran mujer y mas de un hombre moriria por ti ya veras que pronto encontraras lo que buscas, y claro que puedes traer a tu "amigo"

-eres insufrible, a tambien llevare a Natasha y su novio y para tu informaion mi amigo es realmente amigo de tu Candy por eso lo llevo por que se muere por verla

-invita a quien quieras, estaremos aqui el domingo. – la ultima frase de la enfermera la ignoro completamente, para el no habia nubes grises en su amor y confianza a su prometida.

Terry habia presenciado toda la escena, aun no tenia idea quien era ese joven pero sus focos rojos se prendieron escudriñandolo con la mirada, sintiendo como su pecho se contraia ante su sonrisa y su notoria felicidad, cuando Hellen regreso quizo escuchar el mas minimo detalle de lo que ella tuviera que decir.

-ok Terry tengo tu informacion y hasta una cita con la princesita, como me vas a pagar?

-deja de jugar Hellen y dime quien es ese tipo y que tiene que ver con Candy

-mmmmm.......-lo miraba intensamente, tratando de leer algo en sus ojos – que tienes tu que ver con Candy?

-me vas a decir que averiguaste o no? – comenzaba a perder la pasiencia.

-si, si te voy a decir, pero antes quiero que me digas que relacion tienes con Candy.

sin decir una palabra Terry dio media vuelta y se alejo tan rapido como las muletas le permitian,pues aunque se suponia ya no las necesitaba el las usaba para sentirse mas seguro, Hellen camino rapidamente hasta alcansarlo.

-vamos Grandchester no seas tan gruñon, solo tengo curiosidad.

-pues te aseguro que mi vida no es entretenimiento para nadie.

-esta bien lo siento, pero dejame decirte que Candy ya regreso.

Esas palabras pararon en seco la caminata y el corazon de Terry, quien volteo a encarar a la enfermera.

-como?

-si la princesita llego hace un par de semanas, solo que no regreso a este hospital, parese ser que le dieron un traslado a otro hospital aqui mismo en Paris.

-que hospital?

-no lo se

-como que no sabes

-no lo recuerdo fue todo muy rapido....... pero Steffano nos invito a salir con ellos el domingo.

-Steffano? Nos? Con ellos?

-el muchacho que viste es Steffano y el regreso con el grupo medico de Italia, fue quien me dijo que estan en otro hospital y tambien nos invito a pasear el domingo que es el dia libre de ellos y mio tambien y bueno tu tienes los dias libres todos los dias.

Terry tenia una mala corazonada, habia algo en todo eso que no le gustaba aunque no estaba seguro de que, quiza era la forma de expresarse de Hellen al pronunciar la palabra "ellos" , tal ves estaba exagerando y ...... _"s,...i era mejor olvidar eso y concentrarse en que el domingo la veria despes de 2_ _años"_ esa frase era la que venia a el una y otra ves, pensaba como reaccionar cuando la tuviera frente a el, que le diria primero, como explicarle que dos años le tomo armarse de valor para pararse frente a ella, pero sin embargo su corazon seguia sintiendo el mismo amor que la ultima vez que se vieron, fataban 2 dias para el domingo, como hacer que el reloj volara hasta ese momento, miro el firmamento imaginando un rostro pecoso con una esplendorosa sonrisa, las chispa de su mirar, como la extrañaba.

No supo como resistio dos largos dias de espera, el domingo por la mañana se levanto muy temprano se habia arreglado, tomo un desayuno ligero, aunque en realidad apenas si podia probar bocado su estomago era un nudo por los nervios que tenia, estaba listo con su baston en la puerta desde media hora antes del medio dia, ese seria su ultimo dia en el hospital, la mañana siguiente se presentaria en el cuartel y viviria en los dormitorios que le asignaran, por lo que ver a Candy un dia antes de partir habia sido una bendicion, pues no sabia cual seria la flexibilidad de tiempo con el que contaria, estaba nerviosos y ancioso, no dejaba de moverse y caminar de un lado para el otro tan solo unos minutos lo separaban de verla, faltaban solamente unos 10 minutos para las 9 cuando aparecio Hellen junto a Natasha y Neal.

-te busque por casi todo el hospital Terruce, no sabia que ya estabas aqui – Hellen sonreia maliciosamente.

-y que hace este payaso de circo aqui.

-no te alteres Grandchester, yo tambien quiero ver a Candy despues de todo somos familia.-contestaba Neal, mientras se retorcia las manos estaba igual o mas nervioso que Terrence, no sabia que esperar de ese reencuentro con la rubia, despues del compromiso fallido que habian tenido y de que Albert le prohibiera volver a molestarla.

-desde cuando son familia?

-desde que es una Andrey.

Terry no pudo ocultar su malestar al ver a Neal en ese lugar, no necesitaba tanta gente a su alrededor, despues de todo el ya lo tenia todo planeado, Hellen se iria con el Tiffano o Stanno o como fuera que fuese su nombre , mientras el podia disfrutar de su reencuentro con el amor de su vida. Pero no contaba con la presencia de Neal, aunque despues de todo el ya era novio de Natasha y no creia que Candy sintiera gran aprecio por el, asi que no todo estaba perdido, ademas vendrian muchas visitas mas despues de esa.

Candy y Steffano caminaban por las calles de Paris, el carruaje los habia dejado a varias cuadras del hospital por que Candy habia preferido caminar para relajarse un poco, desde que Steffano le habia dicho que un amigo suyo queria verla se habia inquietado mucho, ella suponia que era Neal Leagan en una de las cartas Albert le habia advertido que Neal se habia enrolado en la guerra y lo habia hecho por ir tras ella y eso la inquietaba, aunque ella ya estaba comprometida no dejaba de pensar que Neal armaria un escandalo.

-ya te sientes mejor princesa?

-si, el aire fresco siempre me ayuda a despejar mi mente, gracias por acceder a caminar las ultimas cuadras para llegar al hospital.

-no tienes mas que pedir y yo cumplire tus deseos en realidad. – le contestaba mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla

-..............- por unica respuesta Candy le regalo una de sus mas tiernas y hermosas sonrisas, que sabia hacian su mundo tambalearse.

-no te preocupes mi amor, si ese Neal intenta molestarte se va a encontrar con este italiano, que no pemitira que cruce siquiera una miradad contigo.

Caminaban muy juntos Candy iva practicamente colgada del braso del joven, mientras se sonreian y el trataba de tranquilizarla.

Hellen y sus amigos esperaban justo fuera del hospital, pasaban unos minutos despues de las 9 cuando vieron a una pareja doblar la esquina, venian muy contentos mirandose el uno al otro absortos en alguna conversacion, Terry sintio una punsada en el corazon al ver a su pecosa colgada del braso de ese hombre, clavando su mirada fria a esa pareja.

-mira Candy ya nos esperan fura de hospital.

-ho no!.... Neal esta ahi

-cual es?

-como que cual?.... si esta aqui enfrente.

-si... pero el que esta con Natasha o con Hellen

Candy no se percato de la presencia de nadie mas despues de haber visto a Neal, ni siquiera habia visto a Natasha mucho menos al acompañante de Hellen, a quien no reconocio con el cabelllo tan corto como cualquier otro soldado, sinembrago su corazon se contrajo de emocion al percatarse de su presencia.

-junto a Natasha, no se quien es el otro.

-puesa aqui vamos mi amor, tu no te preocupes por nada dejamelo todo a mi.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente, Terry no habia quitado los ojos de encima de Candy desde que la vio aparecer, se veia tan hermosa mucho mas madura y sexy, sus risos flotaban sueltos sobre su espalda y sus hombros solo una delicada cinta trataba de mantenerlos controlados, su maquillaje era muy sutil pero acentuaba perfectamente sus finos rasgos, la recordaba hermosa, pero el tiempo la habia convertido en una mujer sensual e irreverentemente hermosa, Terry apenas podia respirar por la impresion que la vision de esa hermosa mujer le provocaba, pero algo le molestaba por que estaba tan cerca de ese hombre y por que el tomaba su mano que llevaba descansando en su braso. Al tenerla frente a el se limito solamente a mirarla a llenarse de ella, a dejar que cada poro de su cuerpo reconociera su presencia, por su parte Candy se detuvo frente al grupo con una sonrisa nerviosa mirandolos uno a uno deteniendose en los ojos azules que no habian dejado de mirarla, fue entonces que al reconocerlo el piso se abrio para dejarla caer en un remolino si fin lo primero que vino a su mente fueron esa escaleras que los vieron despedirse la ultima vez, recordo sus lagrimas y su dolor su pecho se contrajo para explotar despues, aun inmobil regreso al mundo cuando sintio un ligero apreton en su mano, aun absortos el uno en el otro sintieron como sus corazones se sincronizaron a un mismo ritmo mirandose por lo que parecia una eternidad.

**Chicago**

-adelante.

-Buenos Dias Albert

-Buenos Dias Archie

-pasa algo Albert?

-no, que tendria que pasar

-eso quiero saber, tienes dias que no vas a la oficina, me han dicho que no quieres comer y no sales de tu habitacion y dices que no pasa nada.

-he estado pensando, tomando algunas decisiones.

-ya veo, esto tiene que ver con la carta de Candy verdad.

-si Archie, pero no de la forma que tu imaginas..........de hecho me ha demostrado que ustedes ya han tomado su camino, tu te casaras en Marzo y ella esta comprometida – acercandose a la ventana mirando un punto perdido- creo que es tiempo para mi de retomar lo que deje hace tiempo.

-Tal vez no soy la persona indicada para dar consejos pero creo que deberias de hablar con Candy y confesarle tus sentimientos.

-te equivocas Archie, mi amor por ella no es egoista yo quiero que ella sea feliz y Candy nos ha dejado muy claro que ese chico la ama profundamente y ella es feliz a su lado, si ella esta bien yo encontrare lo que necesito para calmar mi alma.

-deberias luchar por ser feliz al lado de la mujer que quieres.

-y eres tu quien me lo dice sobrino.

-es diferente Albert – su mirada se torno triste y su rostro asomo una melancolia.

-tienes razon es diferente, Tamara si te ama y tu a ella.

-y que se supone que debo hacer con Annie.

-hacerla feliz al evitarle un matrimonio destinado al fracaso

-no podria romperle el corazon de esa forma y la Tia Abuela no me permitiria romper el compromiso

-se lo romperas de igual forma el dia que cansado de fingir, te alejes de ella irremediablemente.

-al menos Candy sera feliz – cambiando abruptamente la conversacion

-asi es Archie al menos ella , por que al parece ser los chicos Andrey estamos destinados al desamor.

Mientras en la mansion Leagan Eliza elegia los vestidos que usarian las damas de honor en la boda de Annie y Archie.

-Estas segura Eliza? Me parecen un poco atrevidos

-acaso estas juzgando mi buen gusto?

-por supuesto que no, pero...ese escote esta muy pronunciado, no te parece?

-no seas egoista Annie, por que las damas robemos un poco de atencion de la novia.

-no es por eso, es que.......no se si le gustara a Archie.

-Hay Annie no seas tonta, si a Archie no le importa un comino esta boda – habia solatdo Eliza sin medir su veneno, aplastando a la pobre Annie.

-Eliza......- apenas solto en un suspiro el nombre de quien sin miramientos le habia descubierto la verdad que solo ella se negaba a ver.

-si Annie asi es y con esa actitud de mujer desvalida no lograras nada.

Annie solo bajo la mirada, no se atrevia a contrariar a Eliza, despues de todo la boda se llevaria a cabo gracias a su intervencion.

-lo que deberias de hacer es asegurarte que la estupida de tamara reciba su invitacion.

-eso no seria prudente

-y eso a quien le importa, es conveniente y punto, o que quieres? Que vuelva a aparecer para que te quiete a Archie.

-eso no....

-entonces muevete y haz como te digo, lleva esa invitacion personalmente a su madre y pidele que le haga llegar la invitacion a su hija.

-si Eliza.....

Annie a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo hizo como Eliza le indico, no queria tener mas problemas con Archie, despues de haberlo visto tan enojado aquella vez no queria poner en riesgo su relacion, pero por otra parte Eliza habia sido la que le habia contado de la traicion de Tamara y habia hecho posible que la boda se apresurara, como darle la espalda ahora...........

**Paris**

-Candy te ves increible, dejame verte, pero que te hiciste mujer que te ves diferente –Hellen la abrasaba con entusiasmo.

-es cierto Candy te ves diferente – Natasha seguia en el abraso con la pecosa mientras Hellen y Steffano se abrasaban en un saludo y los dos caballeros agenos al grupo medico se limitaban a observar y tomar su turno.

Al terminar los saludos se hizo un silencio incomodo, tomando Natasha la palabra.

-Candy, supongo que no tengo que presentarte a tu primo

-que tal Neal, me sorprende verte aqui – su saludo fue frio e impersonal, de hecho la mente de Candy estaba en los ojos azules que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-como estas Candy? tenia muchas ganas de verte.

-por que no vamos caminando?, hace un poco de frio para quedarnos aqui – Steffano decidio intervenir para sacar a Candy del momento incomodo, pero sobretodo para sacar a su prometida de la vista de esos ojos azules que la escudriñaban minusiosamente.

-si pero antes creo que debo presentarles a Terruce, bueno creo que tu Candy ya lo conoces. – los ojos de Hellen no perdieron detalle de la reaccion de Candy y Terry al dejarlos al descubierto.

-es una sorpresa verte aqui - Candy se sentia nerviosa jamas imagino encontrarse con ese rostro otra vez y menos aun en ese lugar, no sabia como reaccionar y la presencia de Steffano la hacia sentir aun mas incomoda.

-para mi es un placer volver a verte.- dio un paso hacia ella tomando su mano para darle un suave beso.

Al sentirse en ese breve contacto la piel de ambos se electrizo, provocandoles un frio que recorrio su espina dorsal, sus corazones galopaban agitados por el mismo sendero de la nostalgia y la emocion de volver a verse reflejados en las pupilas del otro.

-Terruce mira el es Steffano,

Steffano se quedo esperando una presentacion mas amplia dandole su lugar, por su parte Terry sintio un balde de agua fria al escuchar de labios de Candy su nombre, desde cuando habia dejado de ser Terry.

-un gusto conocerte, Steffano Rossini a tus ordenes

-Terruce Grandchester- se estrecharon las manos, sintiendo ambos un alarma en sus sentidos con respecto al otro.

-que te sucedio? – pregunto Steffano señalando el baston

-una bala.

-pero veo que nuestra enfermera estrella te cuido muy bien – refiriendose a Hellen.

-si ya sabes que soy la mejor enfermera.

-bueno no se si la mejor, pero eres buena.

-si ya se la mejor es la princesita.

Todos voltearon a ver a Candy que se sonrojo ante el comentario, se habia mantenido callada pues no sabia ni que decir ni como actuar, la presencia de Neal y Terry la hacian sentir sumamente nerviosa y fuera de lugar.

-sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, que les parece si vamos a pasear por el Rio ?

-creo que yo no podre acompañarlos – se adelanto a decir Terry

-pero de que hablas? , claro que vendras tu eres mi cita y no planeo quedarme sola – Hellen se colgo de su braso y lo hizo ponerse en marcha con los demas.

Los 6 chicos caminaban crusando una plaza, ivan en parejas quedando Terry y Candy uno al lado del otro, anque ella iva del braso de su prometido y terryl llevaba a Hellen, pero podian sentir la electricidad que viajaba de un cuerpo al otro.

-y por cierto donde esta la atrabancada de Amy?

-no pudo venir ella esta de guardia hoy su dia libre fue ayer junto con Maurice

-y por que le dices atrabancada a Amy si ella es una chica muy dulce, Hellen tu no le tienes simpatia a nadie. – reclamaba Steffano

-no digas eso si la aprecio mucho, pero aun recuerdo el dia que en medio de la lluvia de balas tuvo la serenidad de convencer a Candy de alejarse de la aeronave caida.

-de que lluvia de balas hablas ? – Steffano abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente al imaginar a a la rubia en peligro, sin percatarse que Terry tambien la habia volteado a ver alarmado.

-creo que no te lo habia mencionado, en el camino a Venecia nos quedamos en medio de un ataque aereo y una de las aeronaves cayo enfrente de nosotros al ver al joven soldado caido........pense en Stear y mi mente me jugo una treta al creer que era el, corri hasta el soldado en medio del ataque.... yo.... no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y Amy fue por mi para ponerme a salvo, pero si no mal recuerdo tu tambien fuiste hasta mi Hellen.

-si pero fue Amy quien logro hacerte entrar en razon, yo no sabia que hacer.

-si tienes razon es muy valiente.

-por que no me habias contado eso? – le preguntaba Steffano algo triste y preocupado.

-lo habia olvidado

-no puedo dejarte sola un momento por que mira las locuras que haces, traviesa.- los ojos de Terry viajaron hasta el contacto que hizo el con la mano de Candy, provocandole un dolor en el estomago y un deseo de estrellar su puño contra la cara del italiano.

-no te preocupes creo que ese fue el fin de mis aventuras en el frente.

-por que dices eso?- pregunto Steffano, algo alarmado, pues el no contaba con ninguna noticia que acentara ese hecho

- ayer porla tarde me notificaron que no me mandaran al frente mas por ordenes del patriarca de mi familia.

-si. Neal tampoco podra conbatir en el frente. – Natasha decia con cierta desilucion, pues si ella era enviada nuevamente se tendrian que separar.

-Albert consiguio que me reubicaran en trabajos administrativos para la milicia Francesa.

-tal vez deberias regresar a America Neal, este no es un lugar para ti – Candy aun sentia algo de rencor sobre ese chico.

-por cierto Candy no te he dicho que tu primo y yo somos novios – Natasha habia decidido suavisar el ambiente entre ellos dos, sabia algo de su "historia" por lo que queria dejarle claro que Neal no seguia en ese lugar por ella.

-como?

-si Neal y yo somos novios desde hace unos dias.

-me han dejado sin palabras

-solo nos faltas tu Hellen, te vamos a tener que rifar – Steffano se burlaba de su amiga, provocando la risa de todos.

-y quien te dijo que yo quiero un novio – levantando su naris al aire.

-pues te hace falta para mejorar ese caracter – se burlaba Terry, que se habia contagiado de la unidad que existia en ese grupo.

-mira quien habla, si tu eres un gruñon, no peleas con el baston por que te tiraria.

El ambiente se relajado un poco mas durante la caminata hacia el Rio a pesar de la incomodidad de Terry y Candy, sin lugar a duda el italiano era un buen tipo agradable y parlanchin que habia hehco reir a todos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, los esperaba un paseo en Bote, como alguna vez Steffano se lo prometio a Candy, por su parte Terry buscaba la oportunidad de estar un momento a solas con su pecosa para hablar con ella y el momento llego cuando Hellen y Steffano apostaron por los horarios del barco que daria la vuelta por el rio Sena, caminando a prisa para ver lo antes posible quien estaba en lo correcto, Terry ya caminaba mejor pero aun no podia abusar de su pierna por lo que su paso era mas lento y por supuesto Candy no pudo dejarlo solo cuando Natasha y Neal decidieron que ellos irian hasta la Torre Eiffel en lugar del paseo en el rio, mientras Hellen y Steffano caminaban perdidos en su charla, Steffano no perdia de vista a Candy pero creia que tendria mucho que hablar con su antiguo amigo aunque estaria alerta de cualquier situacion extraña.

-me ha sorprendido mucho el verte aqui, - Candy decidio romper el silencio.

-si yo tambien me sorprendi cuando Neal me dijo que tu estabas aqui.

-bueno..... no se que me sorprende mas si tu o Neal

-si tienes razon el verlo aqui fue algo ......dificil de creer.

-la vida tiene extraños rumbos.

-y tu pecosa que haces aqui? – Candy al escuchar como la llamaba se estremecio,.

-soy enfermera militar

-eso ya lo se pecosa, pero que haces aqui en una guerra?

-ayudando a mi manera.

-esto es muy peligroso para una chica

-fue mas peligroso para ti, mira tu tienes una herida y yo estoy completa.

-esto fue gracias a tu primito

-tu ayudando a Neal???? – su cara delataba toda su sorpresa

-no es facil matar a alguien, pero es aun mas dificil ver como matan a alguien y no hacer nada.

-es exactamente de lo que hablo, es muy dificil ver como mueren jovenes y no hacer nada , por eso yo paso horas y horas ayudando a salvar vidas.

-y en tus ratos libres coleccionas amigos- su mirada se notaba nostalgica y hasta recelosa

-hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, creo que la desgracia nos ha unido.

-especialmente con el italiano ese

-su nombre es Steffano y si somos muy unidos.

-no se ve bien que una señorita tenga tantas confianzas con un hombre que apenas conocio.- comensaba a alterarse, como cada vez que las cosas no eran como el queria.

-esto es una guerra no una fiesta

-no importa en donde, una dama es una dama en cualquier lugar.

-pues no creo que tu seas el indicado para darme clases de modales.

-pecosa no puedes ser tan confiada, debes cuidarte mas

-no te preocupes por mi se cuidarme sola

-no entiendo aun como es que Albert te dejo hacer esta locura.

-que locura? – lo miraba como si de verdad no entendiera una palabra de lo que decia

-enrolarte a la guerra, por supuesto

-tal vez por que Albert no toma desiciones por mi, yo lo hago.

-lo unico bueno de todo esto es que pudimos encontrarnos nuevamente

-eres la ultima persona que pense encontraria, suponia que estarias actuando en New York.

-no supe ni como llegue a la conclusion de enrolarme a la guerra, simplemente cuando me di cuenta estaba viajando en un barco de regreso a Europa y sorprendentemente me encontre con Leagan que me conto entonces que venia tras de su prometida.

-su prometida?

-si tu

-jajaja, pero que bufon

-estaba muy convencido de lo que decia, pero mira su amor por ti se esfumo en cuando esos ojos azules con cabellos negros aparecieron.

-es increible que una mujer como Natasha vea algo en Neal, pero el amor es inexplicable

-asi es pecosa, el amor aparece cuando menos lo imaginas y en ocaciones decide no irse nunca mas – sus ojos azules penetraban intensamente en los verde esmeralda de la rubia.

-creo que ya se tardaron mucho.- sintiendose incomoda ante el escrutinio de los intensos ojos azules que no se apartaban de ella

Terry volteos su mirada al rio esperando no ver a nadie encaminar sus pasos de regreso a ellos, no queria compartir el tiempo que tenia a su lado.

-no ha sido tanto tiempo, y es que, tanto te molesta estar conmigo?

-de ninguna manera, al contrario me da mucho gusto volver a verte y estar aqui contigo.- Terry sonrio ante sus palabras.

-y dime Candy como estan todos en el clan Andrey

-Albert como supongo ya sabras resulto ser el tio abuelo William

-si fue una sorpresa cuando Leagan me lo dijo......... y que tal le va?

- le va bien, pero no creo que sea feliz haciendo lo que hace

-no me imagino al rebelde Albert tras un escritorio y un horario apretado de oficina

-creeme que lo sufre mucho, pero Archie le ayuda es su mano derecha

-si es mas el perfil del elegante

-si a "Archie"- entonando el nombre de su primo – le gusta mas la vida de los negocios, por cierto se va a casar con Annie en un par de meses.

-se veia venir, felicitalos de mi parte.

-hacen una linda pareja y me da gusto que se vayan a casar, si Stear viviera se que tambien se casaria con patty, creo que desde el colegio comenzaron a visualisar sus bodas.

-y asi debio ser, pero parece que hasta hoy el elegante y la timida son los unicos que lo han logrado.

-"Annie y Archie", esos son sus nombres cabeza hueca.

-me dio mucha tristesa escuhar lo de Stear, era un buen chico

-sufrimos mucho su muerte, creo que esa es una de las razones que me trajo hasta aquí.

Por un momento la mirada de Terry se volvio fria y su rostro se endurecio.

-lo que me extraña es que tu prometido te haya dejado venir

-hablas de Neal?, nunca fue mi prometido no se como se atrevio siquiera a pensarlo.

-no, no me refiero a el me refiero al que puso ese anillo en tu dedo.

Candy habia quitado sus guantes un minuto antes y no habian pasado desapercibido por Terry, cuando se sentaron en la banca a platicar la mente de Candy olvido su situacion de prometida del joven italiano y saco sus guantes mostrando la brillante piedra que deslumbro los ojos de Terry desgarrando su corazon.

Ante la pregunta, Candy miro su mano y sintio que el piso se abria ante sus pies al haber quedado descubierta, no era que quisiera ocultarlo, pero tampoco se sentia con la intencion de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-como lo dije antes yo soy la que decide por mi, no creo que tenga que pedir permiso a nadie

-y quien es ese hombre que no puede controlar a su prometida?- su voz sonaba en una convinacion de molestia celos y demanda.

-mejor dime como es que tu esposa te permitio venir – quien se creia que ese aristocrata engreido, para interrogarla a ella cuando el mismo estaria casado, su noviasgo habia terminado años atras con que derechos se creia para pedirle explicaciones y tener que justificarse ante el.

-al igual que tu, mis decisiones las tomo yo. – estaba demasiado dolido para aclararle que no se habia casado con Susana...aun.

-pues no debiste dejarla sola, creo que la intencion de que te casaras con ella era que la cuidaras – su voz denotaba enojo y en cierta forma reclamo.

-me estas reprochando? – su seño era de enfado y celos.

-yo no tengo nada que reprocharte, asi como tu tampoco tienes nada que reprocharme a mi.-su seño no era diferente al de el y su tono era aun mas frio que el aire que corria entre sus cabellos

-es el Italiano ese verdad?

-y si asi fuera...

-no puedo creerlo, te haces novia de un tipo que ni conoces.

Para entonces los dos ya estaban alterados y las emociones que no dejaron escapar aquella ultima vez que se vieron comenzaban a aflorar.

-al menos el me habla de frente y no me oculta cosas

-yo nunca te oculte nada, simplemente estaba esperando el momento adecuado para contarte lo sucedido.

-el dia de tu boda acaso?

-al menos no fui yo quien tomo decisiones por ti, ni te deje en manos de nadie.

-pero tampoco hiciste nada por evitarlo.

-como pude haberlo evitado si no me diste la oportunidad de nada simplemente tomaste la decision de terminar con todo y salir corriendo sin hablar conmigo sin dejarme arreglar las cosas.....

-pues el dia que decidiste dejarme en el colegio San Pablo no recuerdo que hayas compartido conmigo esa informacion o me equivoco? Eso no fue muy justo Terruce asi que no creo que puedas quejarte.

-entonces esa fue tu venganza? Pues muy bien jugado , por que apartir de ese dia en que tu decidiste nuestro futuro soy el hombre mas miserable sobre esta tierra y muero un poco cada dia.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron al escuchar esa confesion, jamas se imagino que el hubiera sufrido tanto como ella.

-lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero tu nunca me buscaste y yo decidi seguir adelante, me costo mucho dolor y muchas lagrimas, pero decidi cumplir la promesa que te hice y tratar de ser feliz.

-pues me alegro que lo hayas conseguido y una vez mas sere yo el que falle pues no creo poder ser feliz nunca – su mirada denotaba tristeza y enojo, no podia mostrar mas su fustracion, sabia que tenia que alejarse lo mas pronto posible, mirando el anillo que portaba en su dedo se puso de pie - te felicito y disculpame que no pueda quedarme a ser testigo de tu felicidad.

sin mas comenzo a andar lo mas rapido que su pierna le permitia, no podia mirar atras no permitiria que ella viera las lagrimas que aparecian en su azul mirar, bastante habia sido admitir frente a ella lo doloroso que habia sido su ruptura y todo lo que habia sufrido como para que encima viera la derrota que habia sufrido ese dia frente a un extraño, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron esa tarde al dejar a la luz ese brillante que encadenaba a la mujer que amaba a otro hombre.

Candy no pudo reaccionar ante la partida de Terry, su corazon latia desbocado y las lagrimas fluian sin poderlo evitar, solo pudo quedarse sentada inmobil pensando lo que el acababa de decirle, no sabia como sentirse a pesar de que habia decidido seguir adelante con su vida y queria a su prometido...... pero con el rencuentro de Terry y despues de todo lo que el le habia confesado no sabia como sentirse, veia el error que ambos habian cometido al tomar una decision presipitada que no habia beneficiado a nadie pues ni Susana ni Terry ni ella habian sido felices y por el contrario se habian lastimado y sus vidas habian sido miserables, pero ahora ella ya habia retomado su vida y volvia a sonreir, pero como seguir sin sentirse culpable despues de todo, ella era la que habia marcado la vida de los tres, como podia dar la espalda a la infelicidad de ellos dos y ser feliz indiferente al sufrimiento del hombre que mas habia amado en su vida.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y culpabilidad la encontro Steffano, que se percato al instante de la expresion en su rostro.

-que paso princesa? Donde esta Terruce?

-mm..... decidio irse, creo que tenia algo que hacer?

-pero que cabeza dura, tanto que me insistio en buscarte para desaparecer asi ahora- Hellen se divertia provocando segun ella dudas en el joven italiano.

-creo que entonces dejaremos el paseo en el bote para otro dia, te llevamos de regreso al hospital Hellen.

-pero, por que? No creo que sea tan importante que Terry nos acompañe, o si? – Hellen queria pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado del Italiano, habia pasado mucho tiempo lejos de el y queria reponer el mayor tiempo posible.

-no es por eso, es que Candy y yo hemos trabajado mucho esta semana y debemos descansar un poco antes de volver mañana a nuestras actividades.

-esta bien vamonos, Natasha y Neal regresaran despues – al ver ponerse de pie a Candy y recoger sus guantes y su bolso, no pudo evitar ver el anillo en su dedo anular. – pero que es eso Candy?

Candy confundida solo atino a mirarse hasta darse cuenta de lo que hablaba, se sintio aun mas miserable al pensar que ese anillo no solo habia lastimado los sentimientos de su querido Terry sino de la joven enfermera que era obvio seguia enamorada de su prometido.

-es un anillo.

-eso ya lo se, pero que significa? – sus ojos se cristalizaron mirando con angustia al joven italiano.

-veras Hellen, le he pedido a Candy que se case conmigo y ....estamos comprometidos – la voz de Steffano era suave y sus ojos trataban de consolar a su amiga aun sabiendo que nada podia hacer, ella sola tenia que enfrentar su realidad solo eran amigos y era lo unico que el podia ofrecerle.

-tienes razon lo mejor sera que regrese al hospital, no tienen que acompañarme, los vere despues – no pudo seguir hablando pues las lagrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas y la vos se le habia quebrado en dos, sus pies comenzaron con un paso velos que terminaron en una carrera al hopital donde se refugiaria en su habitacion para desahogar su dolor.

Candy trato de seguirla pero la mano de Steffano en su braso la detuvo, para abrasarla y consolar su llanto en su pecho.

-dejala ir princesa, dejala desahogarse, estara bien. – Steffano podia sentir el cuerpo de Candy temblar ante sus soyosos y su pecho mojarse por sus lagrimas – tranquilizate mi amor, no tienes por que sentirte asi, no somos culpables de los sentimientos de los demas lo importante es que tu y yo nos queremos.

Los fuertes brasos de Steffano la rodeaban sosteniendola con fuerza, esa misma fuerza la hacia tranquilizarse y llenarse de energia nuevamente, poco a poco el abraso se deshizo y aunque su corazon seguia liberado ante el dolor por las lagrimas y el sufrimiento de su querido Terry y ahora la tristesa de su amiga Hellen, su rosro marco una ligera sonrisa mientras Steffano limpiaba sus lagrimas primero con sus dedos para terminar con delicados besos que eran mas bien un susurro sobre su rostro.

-regresemos al hospital princesa – comenzaron a enfilar sus pasos de regreso al hospital, cuando escucharon alguien llegar corriendo a sus espaldas.

-que paso chicos?, donde esta Hellen y Terruce – Natasha y Neal habian vuelto de su paseo esperando encontrarse nuevamente con el grupo.

-desidieron regresar y pues nosotros tambien volverenos al hospital ahora.

-pero que paso? Por que se fueron, a caso Terruce se sintio mal?

-Natasha, sera mejor que vayas con Hellen creo que ella te necesita. – la vos de Steffano sonaba suave y suplicante.

-que sucedio?, - Natasha sentia su cuepo tensarse y su sangre hervia por dentro, apresiaba a Candy y a Steffano pero Hellen era su mejor amiga, habia pasado junto a ella momentos dificiles y alegres tambien estaban unidas por algo mas que la enfermeria – que le hiciste Candy?

-sera mejor que te calmes Natasha – Neal la tomo de la mano para tratar de controlar su enojo – si Hellen decidio volver sus razones debe tener, no te adelantes a culpar a nadie.

-la unica razon eres tu Candy y eso lo sabemos, no se por que insistio tanto en salir con ustedes. – comenzo a caminar rapidamente dejando a tras a los tres jovenes que no esperaban esa reaccion.

-debemos hablar con ella Steffano, no quiero que se vaya molesta con nostros.

-no te preocupes princesa yo hablare con ella, sera mejor que se tranquilice antes que tu te acerques.

-pero no la podemos dejar asi, por favor Steffano ve con ella.

-Candy no voy a dejarte aqui sola.

-no te preocupes yo acompañare a Candy al hospital. – contesto rapidamente Neal.

Steffano miro a Candy y devolvio la mirada desconfiada a Neal, no dejaria a su prometida en manos de ese desquiciado. Y cuando tenia preparada su negativa la rubia se adelanto empujandolo literalmente para alcansar a Natasha.

-vamos Steffano vete ya o no la alcansaras, Neal y yo iremos tras de ti yo te esperare afuera del hospital mientras hablas con ellas, mi primo me hara compañia.

Sin convencerse del todo el joven italliano camino a paso velos para alcansar a la morena y tranquilizarla explicandole que ni Candy ni el habian hecho nada de lo que ya hubieran hablado con Hellen, mientras tanto Candy miraba a Neal de pies a cabeza para comensar a guiar sus pasos al hospital donde encontraria a su prometido, el solo atino a seguir sus pasos.

Despues de una cuadra de caminar tras Candy, Neal trago en seco, lleno sus pulmones de aire y avanso sus pasos hasta quedar junto a ella, also su mirada y la miro fijamente, ahora recordaba por que habia caido enamorado de ella, sus dorados risos flotaban sobre sus hombros y su espalda, de perfil lo respingado de su naris se perfilaba aun mas pequeña y sus labios eran sensuales tras el color rosado que naturalmente mostraban, sus ojos tenian un brillo especial los destellos verdes iluminaban su rostro, enmarcando sus esmeraldas en abundantes y largas pestañas que se risaban naturalmente, Neal pudo percibir el aroma a fresas que despedia la rubia, despues de analisarla minusiosamente y perderse en su bellesa, volvio a respirar profundamente para llenarse de su aroma y de valor para comenzar a hablar.

-me alegra muho verte de nuevo Candy. – su voz era timida e insegura, pero tenia que romper el hielo ahora o jamas lo haria.

Candy se sentia extraña al lado de Neal, desde que el comenso a seguirla lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en hechar a correr para alejarse de el, despues cuando alcanso sus pasos y sentia su mirada fija en ella sintio miedo, rechaso , al escuchar su voz dirigiendose a ella un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, su mente revivio el dia que con engaños la hizo acudir a aquella mansion a las orillas de Chicago, controlandose apreto los puños y apuro su andar, ignorando las palabras del castaño.

-entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo Candy.......imagino lo que debes de pensar de mi y no te culpo, Eliza y yo siempre nos hemos portado muy mal contigo, pero estoy arrepentido- estas ultimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro lleno de verguenza lo que lo hizo bajar la mirada.

Al paso velos con el que Candy habia guiado su regreso al hospital los hizo llegar en corto tiempo, al llegar al gran porton, la rubia detuvo sus pasos secamente y voltio su rostro para enfrentar a Neal.

-y por que habria de creerte? – a pesar de su apariencia dulce e inocente su mirada era fria y desafiante.

-por que estoy arrepentido, por que ahora veo lo equivocado de mi proceder, tu nunca te mereciste ser tratada de la forma en la que lo hice y la verdad Candy eso lo entendi hace tiempo, cuando descubri que estaba enamorado de ti y eso me hizo venir tras de ti.....

-estas loco Neal! De eso es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo?, ahorratelo- Candy comenzo a adentrarse en los jardines del hospital dejando a Neal parado estatico, reacciono despues de un par de segundos deteniendo a la rubia por el braso.

-por favor Candy escuchame aun no termino, si despues de que termine de hablar no quieres volver a verme lo entendere y prometo no volver a molestarte- Candy solo lo miro, sin decir palabra alguna – por favor, se que no lo meresco pero te pido que me escuches.

-esta bien Neal, te escucho – libero su braso del toque de Neal y se dirigio a una banca en el jardin del hospital.

-Candy yo me he portado como un estupido durante mucho tiempo...... de hehco durante toda mi vida, cuando niño pude haber sido mas apegado a Anthony Stear y Archie, pero preferi ser el compinche de mi hermana en sus travesuras, en el colegio era mas facil comportarse como un patan y ser popular que estar solo, todas las veces que me ayudaste en Chicago me abrieron los ojos ante la bondad de tu corazon y tu bellesa que apenas descubria me deslumbro, no supe como actuar, nunca habia sido yo mismo, siempre habia seguido a mi hermana a mis amigos o a la sociedad y no supe como comportarme solo actue como lo sabia hacer como me habian enseñado, con arrogancia. – Neal tenia la mirada perdida mientras recordaba y buscaba las palabras para llegar al corazon de Candy- cuando supe que te habias enlistado en el fretente te segui sin pensarlo, pero al llegar aqui lo que encontre fue mi realidad , me enfrente al titere que siempre fui, vi lo debil y cobarde que soy y fue entonces que mi vida de verdad cambio, se que ante tus ojos no soy mas que un pobre diablo un niño rico que con cumplir sus caprichos su mundo esta hecho. – sus ojos la miraron por primera vez, se estremecio al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de la rubia, su rostro le transmitia sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Neal...yo

-Candy cuando tuve en mis manos esa arma y sabia que tenia que dispararla el terror me paraliso y no pude moverme, no pude defenderme ni ponerme a salvo, es gracias a Terry que estoy vivo y fue entonces que entendi que equivocado estuve viviendo una vida vacia y frivola , ahora entiendo el valor de la vida, entiendo lo que hay detras de cada accion, lo que es la amistad y la lealtad, ahora junto a Natasha estoy aprendiendo lo que es el amor, Candy...... tengo tanto que agradecerte, ahora entiendo muchas cosas y dejame decirte que he aprendido mucho te ti, no puedo volver el tiempo atras y deshacer el pasado, pero puedo enmendar el futuro, y quiero comensar por obtener tu perdon por las humillaciones e injusticias que cometi en tu contra.... prometo no volver a acercarme a ti, pero necesito que me perdones y me creas que lamento el pasado.

-Neal es verdad lo que me estas diciendo?.... es dificil de creer

-por que habria de mentirte? Te estoy prometiendo no volver a acercarme a ti..... se que es dificil creer lo que te digo y lo entiendo, de igual forma te agradesco que me hayas escuchado- Neal se puso de pie y cuando se enfilaba al interior del hospital, sintio la mano de Candy tomando la suya.

-Neal lo siento, te pido que me entiendas pero es dificil ver un cambio tan radical en tan poco tiempo.

-lo que he vivido aqui las ultimas semanas creeme que ha sido lo mas intenso que he vivido en mi vida entera y me ha movido en lo mas profundo, casi pierdo la vida de no ser por el valor de Terry y despues de eso perdi la vista por algunas semanas sin mencionar que mis pulmones sufrieron graves daños ...

-estuviste expuesto a la bomba iperita?

-asi es Candy, y la recuperacion es frustrante y dolorosa, pero fue mas llevadera gracias a Terry y Natasha.

-no puedo creer que tu y Terry.... – su rostro expresaba su incredulidad mas que sus palabras

-increible no? No somos los mejores amigos..... pero hablamos aunque la mayor parte de las veces solo discutimos, de hecho tratamos de sobrellevarnos para unirnos y encontrate.

-me buscaron?

-como locos, mas aun cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido en Italia.

-vaya! Cuantas cosas han pasado y que extraño es todo esto, no crees?

-que es extraño?

-tu y yo aqui en medio de la guerra es lo ultimo que hubiera imaginado.

-tienes razon, si alguien nos lo hubiera dicho un par de años atras nos hubieramos reido un buen rato.

Ambos se miraron y rieron de imaginar su vida pasada y como era su vida actual, por mas extraño que pareciera la vida habia girado de forma inexplicable e impredecible haciendo cambiar a Neal radical y magicamente.

-pero no me has dicho aun si me perdonas?

-si Neal, el pasado quedo atras.

-necesito escuchar que me perdonas

-te perdono

-muchas gracias Candy, no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mi.

Cansdy se acerco a el sorprendiendolo con un calido abraso, jamas imagino que al sentirse rodeada por los brasos de Neal se sentiria tan bien, era una sensacion fraternal una nueva sensacion de confianza, para Neal era el comienzo de una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas correctas.

Me gustaria saber si me dejaras visitarte?

-si te soportaba cuando no eras mas que un arrogante cabesa hueca, con mas razon ahora que solo eres un cabeza hueca,

-y yo haciendo todo el numerito para que me perdonaras.....

-Neal!!!! – lo miraba con un dejo de reclamo.

-solo bromeaba!!!

Steffano hacia su aparicion junto a Natasha y una avergonsada Hellen con aspecto lloroso y triste.

-Candy..... lamento haber salido corriendo asi, no fue mi intencion incomodarte.

Por toda respuesta Candy solo se acerco a ella abrasandola con ternura , se quedaron un momento asi llorando juntas.

-Hellen yo no queria que te enteraras asi, nunca he querido lastimarte si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

-si hay algo ... sean muy felices y cuida muy bien de este niño bobo.

Steffano rodeo con su braso a su gran amiga, sentia por ella una verdadera amistad y un gran cariño, mientras Candy sostenia sus manos y Natasha un poco mas orgullosa se acercaba a ellos.

-lamento mucho haberte atacado Candy, pero supongo que comprendes que Hellen es como mi hermana y no pienso cuando se trata de defenderla.

-no te preocupes Natasha lo comprendo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-bueno señoritas, Candy y yo nos retiramos.

-por favor chicos intentemos una ves mas salir a pasear, no dejemos que este fallido intento nos separe, si?

-claro que si Hellen, lo intentaremos en nuestra proxima salida, tal vez Amy pueda acompañarnos entonces.

-eso estaria muy bien Candy.

-bueno chicos nos veremos pronto, vamos querida. – tomando a Candy de la mano.

-bye chicas, Neal nos vemos pronto y ponte en contacto con Albert, le haria muy feliz conocer al nuevo integrante de los Leagan .

-lo hare, cuidate Candy y pronto ire a verte.

Steffano tomo la mano de su prometida hasta salir del hospital, cuando llegando a la acera la abraso por los hombros y beso sus risos.

-lo ves mi amor, no habia de que preocuparse.

-gracias por hablar con ellas, me siento mejor.

Deteniendose por un momento Steffano tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la beso suavemente en los labios, ninguno de los dos se percato que su tierna muestra de amor habia sido observada por unos ojos azules que no pudieron contener las lagrrimas que la escena le habia provocado, su corazon se partia en dos al ver a la pareja alejarse caminando juntos, no pudo seguir mirando despues de ver como la rubia inclinaba su cabesa sobre el hombro del Italiano mientras el deslisaba su mano sobre su espalda y llevaba su mano hasta la cintura de ella donde la estrujo aun mas hacia el.......

Continuara...........

Notas

Mil gracias por leer un capitulo mas de La revancha, les agradesco que hayan invertido un ratito de su tiempo en mi historia.

Les agradesco de todo corazon aquellas personas que tuvieron la gentileza de detenerse a dejar un review, me motiva a seguir en el proyecto, gracias.

Akire. Me emocionan tus palabras, gracias por considerar mi fic un buen trabajo.

Pecasnep. No me habia percatado que el fic era algo feminista, pero creo que tienes razon =)

Myrslayer. Gracias por tu review y por detestar a Steffano, despues de todo es un extraño que se atreve a desviar la atencion del nada mas ni nada menos que de Terry y eso no lo vamos a permitir, NO, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

ShiRleY xD. Los mande a la guerra para que se entretengan un rato y reflexionen si quieren estar juntos o no. A ver que pasa. Espero que te mantengas conmigo.

Se que me han de querer golpear por hacer sufrir a Terry, pero tenia que sentir lo que Candy sintio cuando tomo a Susana en sus brasos y paso frente a ella sin dirigirle una mirada de esperansa y sobre todo por dejarla ir y no volver, solo tengo la esperanza que el no sea tan...tan.. dulce como Candy y le deje el camino libre al Italiano.......

Un saludo y un abraso viajan desde aquí hasta donde sea que se encuentren.

Liz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Nace una esperanza**

La semana paso tranquila, aun no habia anuncios de nuevos desplazamientos al frente de batalla, por lo que aunque agitados por las intensas horas de trabajo aun no había temores de separación para ninguna de las parejas, los días de descanso habían sido reasignados y no habían coincidido con los días de sus amigos en el Hospital Saint Michell, por lo que Candy y Steffano salieron en compañia de Amy y Maurice , ambas parejas se habían divertido y habían tenido un día muy romántico como siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos.

Ahora regresaban a sus actividades normales enfrentando otra semana agitada, Candy atendía a los pacientes en su pabellón designado, era una fuerte carga fisica y emocional caminar de cama en cama atendiendo las diferentes y múltiples necesidades de los soldados heridos, sus dolores ivan desde fisicos hasta emocionales, había un joven americano con el cual sentía un fuerte laso, también era de Chicago, estaba totalmente quemado por causa de una bomba, sus dolores eran insoportables y sus pesadillas no cesaban, constantemente lloraba por que presentía que no volvería a ver a su familia y a su prometida que esperaba por el en América, esa tarde Candy a pesar de haber terminado su turno seguía sentada a su lado escribiendo una carta para su prometida.

-descansa un poco Kyle, no te agites respira y comienza de nuevo, no me movere de aqui hasta que terminemos esta carta.

-gracias Candy eres un sol.- su vos era mas un suspiro, que apenas era audible.

En el pasillo un doctor acompañaba a un soldado que hacia visitas de rutina para llevar un control de las bajas y altas de la semana, así como el seguimiento en la recuperación de los soldados aun internos, el ejercito necesitaba llevar un control detallado de todos los movimientos del hospital, por lo que semanalmente el sargento a cargo visitaba los hospitales para correr su reporte y movilizar mas tropas.

-este es el pabellón de cuidados intensivos, en la mayoría de los casos el estado es grave y siendo franco no creo que mas de uno o dos siendo alentadores sobrevivirá,

-es una pena ver tantos jovenes en las puertas de la muerte.

-asi es sargento, la vida se escurre entre las manos de las enfermeras y doctores que tratamos de alargar el ultimo minuto de aliento de estos héroes de guerra.

-es muy loable su participación en esta guerra Dr Shartoff

-los verdaderos ángeles en este infierno usan uniformes blancos y pasan interminables horas en el quirofano y en estos pabellones, son los paños de lágrimas de desconocidos y no tiene idea como los alientan curando sus herida físicas y anestesiando su alma con su paciencia y su dedicación , en este pabellón en especial tengo a mi pupila favorita, hemos pasado interminables horas en el hospital y en el frente de batalla y no sabe cuanto la admiro sargento, pasa días y noches al lado de los moribundos y los mas atormentados, venga conmigo ella le ayudara con su reporte.

Entraron al pabellón donde Candy ayudaba a Kyle a escribir su carta y lo consolaba de los fuertes dolores que sufría, pues a pesar de la agonía que el tenia por las quemaduras no se le podía aplicar mas morfina o sufriría de una sobre dosis, los dos hombres se acercaron hasta la cama donde una cansada enfermera escribía con paciencia y consternación.

-Señorita White necesito que ayude al sargento a realizar un reporte de los internos de este pabellón.

Levantandose lentamente dejo el papel sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y al oído le dijo a Kyle que regresaría para terminar la carta, que descansara un poco mientras regresaba, giro sobre sus talones y esboso una sonrisa que se congelo al tener de frente a los dos hombres.

-Señorita White, el es el Sargento Grandchester y es nuevo en esta posición asi que por favor ayudele a levantar el reporte de este pabellón, los dejo por que tengo cirugía y ya me están esperando.

El Doctor Shartoff Salio del pabellón sin percaterse de como había dejado a ambos jóvenes parados uno frente al otro sin poder pronunciar palabra y con cara de sorpresa, la primera en reaccionar fue Candy que aunque sentía que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies tomo el control de su cuerpo y su mente.

-Sargento ya tiene una lista de los soldados de este pabellon? O quiere que comencemos por crear una?

-no...no tengo nada

-bien Sargento vamos a la base de enfermeras ahí tengo una lista actualizada, después podremos regresar a registrar el progreso que han tenido los pacientes.

Candy salio del pabellón seguida del sargento que apenas podía caminar, sentía una tensión en las piernas que lo paralizaba, su cerebro no pensaba y se sentía aun mas confundido al ver la frialdad y autocontrol de la enfermera, sin imaginar que ella se sentía igual de nerviosa y confundida había hecho acopio de toda su fuerza para mantenerse serena y firme.

-quiere copiar la lista? Son como 24 pacientes, y mientras los copia yo podría tomar los registros de los avances, así terminariamos mas rápido.

-tan molesto es tenerme alrededor, que quieres terminar lo mas pronto posible?

-Supongo que tendrá el tiempo contado Sargento, solo quiero ayudar a agilizar el tramite para que no pierda tiempo.

-estar contigo nunca ha sido perder el tiempo, aun si tengo que venir a contar moribundos.

-Terruce no te expreses de esa forma de los heridos que están aquí, ellos están luchando contra la muerte, no los llames moribundos.

-al menos ya no soy sargendo , ya soy Terruce......- su nerviosismo comenzó a alejarse y su autocontrol junto a su ego se apoderaron de el nuevamente.

-sera mejor que vaya a tomar esos registros. – su vos detonaba enojo.

-vamos Candy no te enojes, por que no mejor me dictas los nombre y yo los escribo, así terminaremos mas rápido y podre invitarte a tomar un café.

-te dictare los nombre, pero no creo que pueda aceptar el café.

-Candy necesitamos hablar, la ultima ves que nos vimos creo que no nos acercamos de la forma correcta.

-........

-hay muchas cosas que hablar y aclarar.

-no creo que haya nada que hablar entre tu y yo Terruce

-te equivocas, los lasos que hubo entre tu y yo merecen algo mas que lo que le hemos dado, al menos podemos ser amigos, no lo crees?

-aun no estoy libre, tengo que terminar la carta de Kyle

-entonces te esperare, mientras terminare mi reporte, te parece?

-...........

-Vamos Candy, es solo un café.

-esta bien,-contestaba resignada , aunque en realidad brincaba de alegría por el hecho de que Terry quisiera arreglar las cosas entre ellos- pero sera mejor que empecemos con esa lista.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa que tenían en la base de enfermeras uno frente al otro , evadiendo miradas Candy comenzó a dictarle uno a uno los nombres de los soldados, perfectamente sabia la situación de cada uno de ellos, en cada nombre le hacia un breve comentario sobre la gravedad del paciente.

-y por ultimo Kyle Miller, es el chico a quien le ayudaba a escribía una carta cuando llegaste con el Dr Shartoff, el esta muy mal tiene quemaduras de tercer grado en el 90 porciento de su cuerpo, no creo que logre........-la voz se le quebró mientras una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla derecha, se había encariñado con el joven soldado que venia de Chicago y era de la misma edad que ella.

Terry al mirarla tan consternada alargo su mano para tomar la de la rubia y tratar de confortarla.

-no te pongas así pecosa, es difícil ver una vida extinguirse tan prematuramente pero es lo que tenemos que enfrentar al estar en este infierno. – sin darse cuenta Terry ya estaba de pie, dio un paso al frente para llegar a ella y agachándose en cuclillas quedo a su altura, limpio la lágrima con su mano y tomándole la barbilla la obligo a mirarlo – a pesar de la desgracia que vive tu haces que sus horas sean menos difícil, lo ayudas a encontrar una esperanza, si el dolor de su cuerpo no se va si curas el dolor de su alma, eres un ángel pecosa.

-gracias, tus palabras me alagan pero no las merezco todos aquí trabajamos con la misma dedicacion.- Candy no podía sentir su cuerpo, tener tan cerca a Terry que la hacia marearse, estaba aturdida y nerviosa, su aroma invadía sus sentidos, y el contacto con su piel la desarmaba.

-todos trabajaran largas horas, pero nadie tiene el calor de tu corazon.- Terry miraba los ojos de la rubia, sentía el latido de su corazón en los oídos, estaba conmovido ante la bondad de su pecosa y aniquilado ante su bellesa.

-No digas eso, todas las chicas aquí tienen un gran corazón y de verdad nos preocupamos por darles a los pasientes alivio físico y emocional, sabemos la pesadilla que son las trincheras la mayoría de nosotras hemos experimentado la vida en los hospitales móviles, incluso algunas de las chicas han sido alcansadas por explosiones o se han quedado atrapadas en los derrumbes de las trincheras y saben de la mutilasion y el dolor.

-Todo esto es muy triste y peligroso, no deberías estar aquí

-es mi deber, es el camino que elegí para mi.

-al menos se que estare en buenas manos si regreso al frente.

-no digas eso, me da mucha tranquilidad saber que estas haciendo labor de escritorio, no me gustaría verte en una de esas camas.

-pues si tu vas a ser mi enfermera, ahorita mismo me meto en una de ellas.- acerco su rostro al de Candy, sintiendo inmediantamente un empujón por parte de ella que lo regreso a su asiento.

-contigo no se puede hablar, nunca cambiaras.- Candy hacia una negacion con la cabeza mientras suspiraba resignada.- y dime como es que estas en ese trabajo de escritorio.

-El Duque Grandchester decidió que no quiere pasar por la vergüenza de que su hijo bastardo pierda la vida en la guerra, supongo que seria muy vulgar, así que haciendo uso de sus influencias se me ha prohibido participar en el frente de batalla, por lo pronto estoy haciendo trabajo de escritorio ya veremos después.

-al parecer nuestras familias se empeñaron en ponernos limites, Albert también uso el nombre Andrey para prohibir la participación de cualquier miembro de la familia .

-eso le vino muy bien al cobarde de Leagan.

-el ha cambiado, por cierto me platico lo que hiciste por el, eso fue muy noble de tu parte – los ojos de Candy brillaban con orgullo al mirar al héroe de su primo y de ella también aunque se lo ocultara a si misma.

-lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

-pero lo hiciste por Neal, eso cuenta mucho.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, reconociendose en las pupilas del otro no necesitaban de mucho para sentirse en la misma sintonía, se perdieron en sus sensaciones hasta que vieron a la enfermera del siguiente turno pasar por el pasillo y a otra entrar en el cubículo de las enfermeras.

-Candy pense que habias terminado tu turno hace horas.

-así es Amy termine hace dos horas pero el doctor Shartoff me pidió que asistiera al Sargento con su reporte de mi pabellón.

Amy miraba al Sargento de pies a cabeza a pesar de ser un hombre muy apuesto, para la morena no era mas que una alimaña que había que vigilar muy de cerca.

-terminaras pronto? Steff te esta buscando

-que extraño, le dije que me demoraría un poco mas.

-si, lo que pasa es que decidimos cenar fuera.

-bueno pues no se preocupen por mi, falta mucho para cenar y estaré puntual .

-entonces no vienes conmigo?

-aun no termino, todavía tengo que ir con Kyle para terminar su carta.

-yo ire con el Kyle en lo que tu teminas de actualizar los registros del día.

-aun no terminamos con el reporte Señorita ....- "Pecas" es lo que Terry pensó, per no se atrevio a decir, ante la mirada de desconfianza que la morena le daba.

-aun no termino con el Sargento, pero no te preocupes sere puntual.

-esta bien Candy, de igual forma iré con Kyle y después vendré por ti.

-......................-Candy dedico una cálida sonrisa a su amiga – gracias Amy.

-pero que perro guardian el que te cargas,

-Terry no comiences, su nombre es Amy.

-Pero es mas agria que un limón ......espera un momento .....me acabas de llamar Terry, eso me gusta.- acercándose a ella peligrosamente

-Sargento creo que ya terminamos su reporte, cierto? –lo miraba fingiendo enojo, pero su mirada la delataba

-no señorita enfermera, Aun tenemos que ir al pabellon a ver los registros de los pacientes.

-ya tiene toda la información que necesita Sargento, cuando le dicte los nombre de cada soldado le dije su estado y probabilidades, y eso es todo lo que necesita, no es la primera vez que hago esto así que no puede engañarme.

-entonces aun tenemos un cafe pendiente.

-creo que perdió su oportunidad al llamar a mi colega de esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

-pecosa no dije nada que no fuera cierto.

-y sigue perdiendo al insistir en los mismo y llamarme de esa forma a mi.

-de acuerdo Señorita Andrey, podría usted hecerme el honor de consederme un momento para degustar un café en su compañia, mientras su adorable compañera la cubre por un momento?

-se que te cuesta trabajo hablar con amabilidad, pero te no te preocupes te educare para que dejes de ser un malcriado.

-una propuesta tentadora – la miro fijamente mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón y analizaba sus palabras – tal ves tome algún tiempo el lograr su cometido, pero si! me presto a su experimento.

-por dios Terry, educarte tomaria toda la vida!

-mmmm... me parece un tiempo razonable para invertirlo contigo.

-deja de decir necedades y vámonos,- el corazón de Candy iba a explotar ante los abiertos coqueteos de Terry, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos

-esta bien vamonos..... pecosa!

-Terry!!!

Por un momento era como si nada malo hubiera sucedido en el pasado, la magia que existía entre ellos fluía naturalmente, salieron del hospital rumbo a un pequeño café que estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, aunque parecía que habían roto la barrera del tiempo, cuando de hablar serio se trataba los nervios y la tensión los invadía nuevamente, sus cafés fueron servidos, después de preguntar si querian algo mas la camarera se retiro, Candy mantenía la vista en su café mientras Terry buscaba en su mente las palabras apropiadas para abordar el tema que tanta inquietud le causaba.

-quieres un pastel para acompañar tu café?

-no.....el café esta bien.

-Candy..... – Los ojos de la rubia por fin dejaron la visión del café para encontrarse con los azules de sus acompañante, este movimiento logro poner al ingles mucho mas nervioso de lo que estaba desconsentrandolo, respiro profundo y haciendo acopio de todo el valor de su cuerpo continuo – lamento mucho lo que sucedió la ultima vez que nos vimos, yo....

-yo también lo lamento....- apenas pronuncio esas palabras, su mirada se clavo nuevamente en el café, que resolvía insistentemente.

-si sigues moviendo ese cafe estara muy frio cuando lo tomes,........ estas segura que no quieres un pastel o algo mas?,

-no, así esta bien – le regalo una tímida sonrisa que apenas se dibujo en su rostro- no tengo hambre.

-eso si es una sorpresa.

-Terry!, no comiences.

-Lo siento pecosa, solo quiero que estés agusto.

-lo estoy, hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba un café con un buen amigo.

Terry la miro instintivamente al escuchar esas palabras, aun tenia la esperanza que para Candy el fuera algo mas que un amigo, por lo que sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón como fuertes trosos de hielo.

-el otro dia..... no quise decir todo lo que dije, estaba desconsertado por verte despues de tanto tiempo y ver como ha cambiado tu vida desde entonces, creo que no estaba preparado para eso.

-no tienes por que disculparte.

-si tengo que hacerlo, por que no quise responsabilizarte por todo lo que sucedió entre tu y yo .....además no soy nadie para pedirte cuentas de tu vida.

-yo tambien te culpe por algunas cosas y no creo que seas responsable de lo que paso,

-no Candy, si soy responsable de muchas cosas, cometí muchos errores que terminaron separándonos y lastimandonos, debí ser sincero contigo desde el principio, pero tenia tanto miedo.......no se ha que?, por que todo resulto peor y termine perdiéndote de igual forma.

-no te atormentes mas Terry – la mano de Candy alcanso la de el ingles apretándola en una suave demostración de aprecio – no podemos volver el tiempo atrás pero, aun podemos rescatar nuestra amistad.

Terry solo miro la mano de la pecosa deseando jalarla y tenerla cerca para no dejarla ir nunca, mil ideas crusaron su mente, pero solo atino a sonreír timidamente y mirarla a los ojos.

-eres feliz?

-es difícil ser feliz en medio de la guerra.

-sabes a lo que me refiero.

-.........-lo miraba sin saber que decir, no quería lastimarlo- no se si soy feliz......pero.......

-no tienes por que contestarme, lo lamento, no soy nadie para hacerte ese tipo de preguntas.

-pero si eres alguien, eres ......mi amigo y eso te da derecho a preguntarme- con sus mejillas ruborisadas bajo la vista ante sus impulsivas palabras.- estoy tranquila tengo buenos amigos y .......

-un prometido que te ama.

Candy no pudo mas que bajar la mirada nuevamente, a pesar de tener un sentimiento sincero y grato para su prometido, no dejaba de sentirse nostálgica y hasta triste ante los hechos que se presentaban frente a ella, el chico que le había robado el corazón siendo adolescentes estaba frente a ella preguntándole si era feliz al lado de su prometido, nada podía ser mas confuso y lastimoso.

-vamos Candy, creo que es tiempo de regresar al hospital o mandaran un escuadron a buscarte.

-si ya ha obscurecido!, no me di cuenta del tiempo.

-así es pecosa, el tiempo vuela a mi lado.

-tan presuntuoso como siempre

Terry saco unos billetes de su cartera pagando la cuenta de los cafés, ofreció su brazo a la joven rubia y a paso lento comensaron su regreso al hospital.

-espero que la próxima vez aceptes una deliciosa rebanada de pastel, no tienes que fingir conmigo se lo golosa que eres y París tiene la mejor repostería del mundo no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Terry!! Eres imposible y solo por eso, la proxima vez me invitaras a comer y no solo el postre.

-me arriesgo aunque eso signifique mi ruina.

Candy intento retirar su mano que se posaba nerviosa en el brazo de Terry, pero este no se lo permitio aprisionandola contra su cuerpo.

-eres un malcriado, no quiero volver a verte.

-pero nos veremos, vendré por ti para ir a comer en mi día libre.

Por mas que caminaban lentamente el café al que había acudido estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras del hospital , por lo que llegaron en cuestión de minutos,a lo lejos candy logro distinguir la figura de un joven inquieto que caminaba de un lado a otro, inmediatamente lo reconoció como Steffano.

-tal ves deberías dejarme aquí

-por supuesto que no, yo te saque del hospital y yo te devuelvo.

-Steffano me espera en la entrada y no quisiera......

-Candy no hemos hecho nada malo, somos amigos y no tenemos por que escondernos, sera mejor que lo sepa y lo entienda desde ahora.

Steffano avisto a su rubia novia del brazo del hombre que sabia había sido el amor de su vida, una chispa de celos exploto en su corazón, sus manos se apretaron, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse, tenia que confiar en ella por lo que fingió una sonrisa esperando luciera natural.

-Hola chicos

-Steffano siento mucho no haberte avisado que iría con Terruce a tomar un café. – sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero sonrojo.

-la culpa es mía, lamento haberme llevado a tu prometida, teníamos algunos asuntos pendientes por hablar.

-no tienen por que disculparse chicos ustedes son amigos y Candy es mi prometida no mi esclava, me alegra saber que son amigos nuevamente, espero que nosotros también podamos ser amigos Terruce.

-yo tengo que retirarme aun no termino mis reportes y mañana tengo un largo día, saluda a Albert por mi cuando le escribas – mirando un tanto indiferente al italiano – hasta luego.

-hasta luego Terry.

Steffano toma la mano de Candy y la adentro al hospital, ella le sonreía aunque aun estaba en su ensoñasion por la compañia de Terry, casi sin darse cuenta voltio su mirada adonde habían dejado a Terry , el aun seguía ahí mirándola a lo lejos le regalo una fugas sonrisa y termino de entrar al edificio.

-de verdad lamento haberme ido asi, sin decir un palabra.

-me asuste un poco cuando no podía encontrarte, pero Amy me explico que te habías ido con tu amigo el Ingles, me tranquilice un poco.

-el y yo somos solo amigos, hablamos de lo que sucedió años atrás y aclaramos muchos resentimientos....

-no tienes por que darme explicasiones princesa yo confio en ti, no te voy a negar que sentí un poco de celos, pero creo que el es buen tipo y le queda claro que eres mi prometida.

-el es un caballero y además también esta comprometido ...con Susana – al decir estas ultimas dos palabras sintió un pinchazo de celos en el pecho, fue entonces que se dio cuenta lo que eso significaba.... el miedo y el enojo la aprisionaron.

Antes de sentirse descubierta decidió despedirse de su prometido pretextando cansancio y salio a paso veloz a su dormitorio, tenia mucho que pensar y sobre todo había que calmar a su corazón y aclarar sus ideas, no entendía por que se sentía tan inquieta nuevamente, apenas hacia unas semanas atrás estaba tan tranquila y feliz al lado del dulce italiano que la había hecho creer en el amor nuevamente, pero ahora algo renacía en su corazón......

_-"que sucede contigo Candy, por que vuelves a sentir esto el no es para ti el es prohibido, además....además estas comprometida."_

Salio de la ducha aun en su discusión interna, se ato una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras con otra secaba su cabello, sus mente estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, aun no podía entender como era que su corazón comenzaba a inquietarse ante la presencia de ese malcriado Ingles que ponia su vida de cabeza cada ves que se lo proponía, secaba su cabello mientras se debatía interiormente, dando un brinco que la hizo llegar al otro lado de su cama al escuchar la voz de su amiga y compañra de cuarto.

-quien era ese tipo?

-Amy!!!!!......casi me matas de un susto. A que hora llegaste?

-ya estaba aqui cuando llegaste, pero parece ser que tus pensamientos no te dejaron percatarte de mi presencia...... quien es ese sargento?

-es un viejo amigo. – evadio la mirada de su amiga, sabia que si la miraba a los ojos, descubriria toda su confision y el torbellino de sentimientos que abasallaban su corazon.

-Candy, no me engañas el es el chico por el que llorabas por los rincones del hospital Santa Juana en Chicago, verdad?

-.......- Candy dirigio su mirada al suelo mientras con movimientos torpes se ponia el pijamas.

-Steffano es tu novio y es un buen muchacho, el te adora.

-lo se Amy, nunca he olvidado que soy su prometida

-ese ingles no es mejor que Steffano........

-Steffano es mi prometido y eso nadie lo cambiara, y Terruce es mi amigo y eso tampoco cambiara.- la voz de Candy sonaba un poco molesta, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre Terry y ella nunca mas.

-No me mal entiendas Candy, no te estoy juzgando pero no quiero que sufras mas después que has encontrado la tranquilidad en tu vida y alguien que te ama.

Candy no contesto nada a eso, se sentía molesta por la intromisión de su amiga ante la reaparicion de quien fuera el gran amor de su vida y ahora un buen amigo , nadie entendí el lazo tan especial que existia entre ellos y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie dañara su relación con el,esta vez lo defendería con uñas y dientes contra todos, termino de arreglarse y acomodar sus cosas rápidamente apagando la luz buscando inmediatamente el refugio de su cama, trataría de dormir aunque sabia que dificilmente consiliaria el sueño esa noche.

-buenas noches Amy, descansa.

-buenas noches Candy...... espero que no te hayas molestado conmigo.

-por supuesto que no, sera mejor que descansemos, mañana sera un largo día.

Esa noche extrañamente Candy concilió el sueño rápidamente a pesar del grado de exitacion de sus emosiones, descanso tranquilamente las palabras que dio a Amy llegaron al fondo de su ser _"Steffano es_ _mi prometido y eso nadie lo cambiara y Terruce es mi amigo y eso tampoco cambiara" _asi era y no tenia por que cambiar, las cosas estaban en su lugar por lo que no tenia por que intranquilizarse.

Los días subsecuentes pasaron en una aparente calma, todo parecía normal, sinembargo Steffano notaba un pequeño cambio en la rubia enfermera, a pesar de que ella se esforzaba en ser cariñosa y alegre el podía notar su ausencia, sonreía pero su mirada le indicaba que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado y por mas que trataba de seguir la conversacion terminaba por perderse en sus pensamientos, Amy Y Maurice parecían no notarlo pero el joven Italiano comenzaba a sentirse preocupado y hasta molesto pues sabia el origen de esas ausencias.

-estas bien Candy?- Steffano preguntaba a su novia casi al oído para pasar inadvertido por su otros dos amigos.

-como?... oh si

- como dices Candy ? – pregunto Maurice al escuchar a Candy hablar repentinamente

-si saldremos con Hellen y los chicos este domingo?

-..........- Amy y Maurice se miraron sin comprender, habían dejado el tema atrás hacia unos minutos.

-por cierto espero que no les moleste si invito a Terruce, el no tiene muchos amigos aquí y es amigo mio y de Neal

-quien es Neal? - preguntaba Maurice curioso, mientras Steffano se retorcía de celos pasando casi desapercibido, sienmbargo los astutos ojos de Amy lo alcansaron a atestiguar.

-es mi primo y es novio de Natasha.

-pero como le harás saber al sargento que saldremos el domingo?, además tal ves el ya tenga planes.-pregunto abiertamente Amy

-lo veré hoy en la tarde vendrás a levantar el reporte del hospital y aprovechare para preguntarle – sintiendo como se había tensado el ambiente, voltio su mirada a Steffano que por mas que disimulaba dejaba ver un poco su malestar – estas de acuerdo en que invite a Terruce, verdad ?

-claro que si princesa el es tu amigo y esta solo aquí, nosotros le haremos sentir menos nostálgico.

-bueno el tiempo ha volado y yo tengo que regresar, los veré después chicos. – Candy levantaba la charola donde habia tomado un ligero refrigerio de mitad de mañana y caminaba rápidamente de regreso a su pabellon, Amy la alcanzó y otras dos chicas se unieron a ellas por el pasillo que llevaba a los pabellones del segundo piso.

Mientras en la mesa Steffano la seguía con la mirada sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, sabia que eran celos, pero su mayor dolor era el miedo ante la sombra que representaba ese Ingles, no quería perder a Candy por nada ni por nadie.

-me di cuenta por tu actitud y la de Amy que ese tal Terruce no es precisamente bienvenido.

-no es eso...... – su mirada se perdió en un punto invisible.

-es el tipo con el que se fue al café la semana pasada?

-tu como sabes? – lo miraba interrogante.

-los vi salir y Amy me dijo que era un sargento amigo de Candy... – lo miro insinuante, ahora que veía la actitud de su amigo entendía lo que la sombra del sargento representaba.

-no es nada, ideas mias ......

- quieres que hable con el y le ponga claras las cosas al ......sargento?

-no! Yo confio en Candy.

-pero no estaria de mas recordarle que ella es una mujer comprometida y lo mejor es que mantenga su distancia.

-no...... es ella quien debe recordárselo no tu.... o yo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Candy se sentía ansiosa sabia que ese día el sargento Grandchester se tendria que presentar a levantar el reporte semanal, tenia una semana que no lo veía y deseaba verlo hablar con el, trataba de mantener la calma y concentrarse en sus pacientes, hacia una ronda tomándoles la temperatura, faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que el sargento hiciera su aparición, y aunque respiraba profundo tratando de recobrar la serenidad su corazón palpitaba desbocado , cerro la boca fuertemente pues temía que el corazón se le escapara en cualquier descuido, pasaba de una cama a otra acomodando las sabanas o las almoadas de los soldados heridos, acercando un poco de agua a uno, dandole la hora a otro, sintiéndole al siguiente mientras sus piernas temblaban por el nerviosismo, comenso a sentir un calor agobiante un espasmo en el estomago la hizo detenerse y respirar ondamente, sentia los latidos en las sienes de su cabeza una energía invisible la hizo mirar hacia la entrada del pabellón encontrando a un alto y gallardo joven vistiendo un atuendo de la milicia inglesa, a pesar de ser un uniforme como todos los demás el lo vestía con porte y elegancia su altura y musculatura lo hacían resaltar, sus azules ojos se clavaban en ella, estaba recargado sobre el quicio de la puerta mirándola con seriedad en su rostro, ella al reconocerlo le sonrio timidamente, trato de dar un paso hacia el pero todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, alcanzó a sujetarse de la cama de su paciente favorito, verifico que estuviera durmiendo y respirando profundamente dirigió sus pasos al apuesto sargento que la esparaba con su mirada fija en ella sin parpadear, a pesar de que su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento sus ojos le transmitían todo lo que el estaba sintiendo al tenerla frente a el.

-Hola Terry, llegas temprano.

-hola Candy.

Ninguno de los dos supo que mas decir, se miraron fijamente en un intercambio de sensaciones que entendieron a través de sus miradas, sus cuerpos sintieron el estupor de estar juntos, aun existia esa magia de poder estar uno al lado del otro y comunicarse sin tener que decir palabra.

-como has estado Candy?

-muy ocupada, los heridos no paran de llegar, ya tenemos pacientes nuevos, algunos decesos y un par de altas.

-y tu como has estado?

-bien.

-te ves muy linda – miraba a la enfermera como si fuera la primera ves , recorría cada centimetro de su rostro, su cabello- has cambiado mucho, esta mucho mas....hermosa .

las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron ante las palabras de su amigo, ella nunca se veía a si misma como una chica hermosa y de cuerpo tentadoramente delineado, en el espejo solo veía una enfermera con deseos de atender a sus pacientes.

-si tu también has cambiado, creo que estas mas alto y ....varonil. – ambos estaban callendo en el juego de la seduccion y tenían que apartarse rápidamente.

-mira Candy te traje chocolates, son los mejores que pude conseguir.

-gracias, pero no tenias por que hacerlo.

-se lo golosa que eres y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de endulzarse un poco la vida.

-eres un buen amigo, vamos a comensar con ese reporte o nunca acabaremos.

-comencemos entonces así podremos ir por un café después del reporte.

-no Sr Grandchester, no creo que esta vez pueda acompañarlo a tomar ese café.

-tuviste problemas ?

-de que hablas?

-del camillero ese con el que andas.

-Steffno no es camillero es paramedico de la ambulancia de la cruz roja y no ando con el es mi prometido, y no, no me regaño, sino que prometí a una compañera cubrirla por unas horas.

-es una lastima. – se sentía decepcionado había esperado una larga semana para poder tenerla cerca otra vez.

-Hola Chicos – Steffano hacia su aparición en la oficina de enfermeras, sabia que Terry estaría ahí y por mas que se propusiera darle su espacio a Candy tampoco le dejaría el camino libre al intruso.

-que tal – fue el frio saludo de Terry mientras Candy solo se limito a mirarlo y sonreirle, no le agradaba su visita pero no podia demostrárselo.

-vine a ver si ya terminaste con tus deberes , Margaret te esta esperando y vine a terminar lo que te falte para que vayas con ella.

-gracias, solo necesito terminar el reporte con el sargento y estare lista para Margaret, aun tengo tiempo.

-por que no te adelantas con ella asi terminaran pronto y podremos ir a cenar.

Candy no queria aceptar su propuesta, pero como negarse sin ninguna razon de peso que justificara el permanecer al lado del hombre que hacia latir su corazon a mil por hora, por lo que a regañadientes tubo que aceptar dejando a Terry decepcionado y un tanto molesto.

-esta bien, Terry te dejo en buenas manos, gracias por los chocolates.

-es un placer, te veré la próxima semana.

-si claro – Candy dio la vuelta saliendo de la oficina, girando sobre sus talones inmediatamente despues para volver a ponerse frente al aristócrata – pero que despistada soy, se me olvidaba invitarte este domingo a salir con notros iremos a pasear por París, Hellen y los demás vienen también, que dices?

-Me encantaria acompañarlos.

-Steffano te dará los datos en donde nos veremos y a que hora, nos veremos el domingo! Cio!- Candy salio corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios sintiéndose la misma adolescente del colegio San Pablo nuevamente.

A pesar de que habían sido a penas unos minutos los que habían compartido los corazones de Candy y Terry se habían conectado nuevamente y sonreían a la gente sintiéndose felices y llenos de energía, en unos días mas se verían nuevamente y podrían disfrutar de la compañia uno del otro.

El domingo llego finalmente todos se reunieron en una plazuela que quedaba a mitad de camino de los dos hospitales, Steffano había logrado conseguir una camioneta propiedad del hospital a la que le hacia falta un poco de mecánica y que junto a Maurice había arreglado para tenerla lista ese domingo.

-de donde sacaste ese cacharro Steff – la voz de Hellen fue la primera en dejarse escuchar al tener delante lo que alguna vez había fungido como ambulancia.

-no te quejes, que esto es mejor que ir caminando hasta el lugar donde iremos de pic nic

-espero que almenos lo hayas limpiado bien.

-no te preocupes no hay nada con lo que no hayas lidiado antes.

A unos cuantos pasos Candy, Terry y Neal eran testigos de los argumentos de Hellen a quien observaban divertidos.

-resulto peor que el elegante, he! - susurraba Terry a Candy y Neal, quienes rieron tratando de disimular.

-y ustedes de que se ríen? – Hellen había volteado al escuchar la risita de Candy y los susurros de Terry.

-vamos todos arriba, o nunca llegaremos. – gritaba animosamente Steffano.

-y adonde vamos?, no has querido decir nada. – Candy subia a la camioneta en la parte trasera ante la mirada interrogante de su prometido.

-es una sorpresa que se que te gustara – acercándose un poco a ella pregunto – pensé que irías adelante conmigo?

-creo que sera mejor idea si Terry te acompaña asi podran conocerse mejor.

-yo prefiero ir atrás – respingo Terry inmediatamente.

-vamos Terry, tienes que ser menos uraño.

Por toda respuesta Terry la miro amenazadormente, pero para Candy eso no era algo nuevo ni intimidante, asi que solo se acomo en su asiento le sonrio guiñandole un ojo.

-de igual forma ya no hay lugar aquí atrás, asi que tendrás que caminar o ir adelante – Steffano la miraba sorprendido mientras Terry solo quería estrangularla, pero se las cobraría.

-esta bien pecosa, pero me la debes.

-pecosa?!.......- exclamaba divertido Maurice soltando una carcajada inmediatamente despues de su apunte – pero que bien te viene ese nombre.

Candy no dijo nada solo lo miro amenazadoramente, probocando la risa de Amy y Steffano seguida de todos los demás.

Una vez todos abordo en la camioneta Steffano subió al asiento del conductor y comezón a dirigir el rumbo a una pequeña lago donde el paraje era simplemente hermoso, algo solitario donde podrían nadar, jugar y comer algún refrigerio.

-desde el colegio que nadie me llamaba así.

-de donde se conocen ustedes? Nunca nos contaste de Terry. – Hellen curiosa pregunto, todos miraron a Candy en espera de una respuesta, sabían que Terry era muy osco para responder algo asi.

-estudiamos juntos en el colegio en Londres. – esa fue su escueta respuesta , Terry la miro por el rabillo del ojo solo ella se percato de ello, ambos se sentían incómodos con la curiosidad de sus amigos, solo Neal había sido testigo de la relación de ellos dos y el no diría nada.

-Aun no entiendo como es que ustedes chicos siendo de familias tan importantes y millonarias estan aqui en medio de la guerra.

-Yo solo soy la hija adoptiva de los Andrey, no llevo su sangre azul.

-Pues ya quisiera yo ser la hija adoptiva de ellos o de los Grandchester o de cualquier otra familia de renombre. – suspiraba Hellen.

-Pues si quieres mi familia puede adoptarte – intevino Maurice a forma de broma,

-Y tu que renombre tienes? Solo eres un granjero que cultiva aceitunas.

-Hey!!! – gritaron los dos Italianos – que de malo tiene eso, además nuestras aceitunas son las de mas renombre de todo Italia. – orgullosamente contestaba Maurice.

-Después de las Rossini querrás decir.

-Pues eso no lo se, tendríamos que evaluarlo minusiosamente.

-Y nosotros que creiamos que la Tia Abuela era la unica que peleaba por que el nombre de los Andrey es el mas prestigioso – comentaba Neal, a lo que vino una risa general,

En la parte delantera Terry y Steffano hablaban de la granja que el Italiano tenia junto a su familia, donde cosechaban aceitunas y uvas, el viñedo fue por lo que el siempre se inclino pues la elaboración del aceite de oliva y las conservas de aceitunas fue algo que siempre manejo su Hermano mayor junto a su padre, el se intereso mas en el añejamiento del vino y el manejo de las barricas.

en la parte trasera habia 2 o 3 conversaciones en marcha al mismo tiempo, Candy platicaba con Neal y Natasha mirando alegremente de vez en vez la amena conversacion entre los dos caballeros que viajaban en la parte delantera.

Despues de un rato Steffano adentraba el camión en un camino de terraseria que terminaba a la orilla de un lago, cuando bajaron del vehiculo todos se apresuraron a la orilla del lago para tocar la temperatura del agua, no estaba tan fria era ya primavera y aunque el calor no azotaba en su mayor esplendor si podrían atreverse a nadar un poco.

Las chicas pusieron un par de manteles y acomodaron las canastas de comida al centro, llevaban algo de fruta quesos, pan de centeno, algunos jamones y conociendo lo golosa que era Candy sus dos caballeron habian llevado pastelillos, por supuesto no falto quien consiguiera una botella de vino,

-pero como vamos a meternos a nadar si no traen la ropa adecuada? – Hellen una vez mas comenzaba con las preguntas y la indisposción.

-y para que quieres ropa para meterte a nadar, con que te quites toda lo que traes puesto es suficiente. –Terry se mofaba de ella.

-eso es lo que quicieras, pero no tendrás tanta suerte de vernos asi.

-entonces tendrá que ser con ropa – tomándola desprevenida Steffano y Terry la cargaron de pies y manos amenazando con aventarla al agua, mientras todos reían por la cara de sorpresa y terror de la enfermera.

-no se atrevan por que se van a arrepentir......

-unos...... dos.... – contaban ambos jóvenes mientras la balanceaban por encima del agua.

-Terruce Grandchester, Steffano Rossini, comportence y bajen inmediatamente a Hellen. – la voz de Candy en inminente orden logro atraer la atención de los dos jóvenes que intercambiaron miradas y como si a través de ellas se hablaran, sincronizaron sus movimientos bajando a Hellen y en dos pasos y hábiles movimientos tomaron a Candy de la misma forma amenazándola con tirarla al agua.

-muy bien defensora de los desvalidos, cuenta con nosotros......uno......

las chicas de la misma forma en que ellos se habían comprendido se miraron para correr al lago y comenzar a tirar agua con sus manos sobre los dos chicos, al sentirse atacados soltaron a Candy que callo de espaldas sobre el agua, Terry y Steffano regresaban habilmente el agua sobre las chicas que los atacaron, Candy al estar en el suelo sujeto la pierna de Terry que perdio el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al agua, Candy se puso de pie rapidamente pues sabia la reacción del Ingles, Maurice y Neal ya habían entrado a la guerra de agua por lo que Candy al ver a sus amigas en desventaja se avento a la espalda de Steffano para tratar de controlarlo, pero el era demasiado alto y fuerte para ser controlado por un cuerpo tan frágil y pequeño como el de Candy por lo que con ella a cuestas continuo su ataque contra las chicas y el que se le pusiera en frente, Terry se divertia pero al ver a Candy montada en la espalda de Steffano riendo y divirtiéndose sintió una fuerte punsada de celos que trato de disimular.

Todos empapados se tiraron al césped esperando que los rayos del sol secaran sus ropas. Los chicos se deshicieron de la parte superior dejandose puesto solamente los pantalones mientras las chicas no tuvieron mas remedio que quedarse con la ropa mojada, bromeaban y reían por las bromas que se hacían los chicos contra las chicas, después de un rato Neal y Natasha caminaron un poco alejandose del grupo, mientras Maurice y Amy habían sentido un poco de hambre y comían una fruta mientras charlaban y se hacian toda clase de mimos, del otro lado donde habían estado con el grupo, Candy y Steffano tirados en el césped tomados de la mano platicaban con Terry y Hellen de los nuevos movimientos del frente, repentinamente Steffano se puso de pie y guió sus pasos al camión regresando casi inmediatamente.

-bueno chicos, no venimos hasta aqui para hablar de la guerra, que les parece si jugamos una partida de cartas.

-muy bien y que vamos a apostar.

-Terry no cambiaras, sigues siendo un rebelde callejero o donde aprendiste esas costumbres.- lo retaba Candy

-vamos Candy que los mejores juegos de carta que he tenido en mi vida han sido con Albert.

-sin apuestas ok! – Steffano decidió intervenir guiñendole un ojo a su prometida,- vienes Maurice? – grito Steffano a su gran amigo.

-claro que si nunca me perdería un buen juego.

-pues a mi tendrás que enseñarme a jugar.-secundaba Amy

-claro que si mi amor ven conmigo, yo te enseñare todos los trucos.

-todas las trampas querrás decir..... – todos rieron ante la respuesta de Candy.

-ven aquí conmigo princesa yo te enseñare y seras mi amuleto de la buena suerte.-tomo la mano de Candy y la sentó a su lado muy cerca de el.

-yo no estoy tan seguro que seas de buena suerte, pero yo te enseñare a jugar Hellen.-dijo Terry mirando a Hellen con una sonrisa burlona.

-y quien te dijo que yo queria aprender.

-ven aquí no te hagas del rogar.

Despues de un par de partidas Candy decidió levantarse y disimuladamente comenzo a alejarse ante los ojos vigilantes de Terry que disimulo tras las cartas, Candy habia caminado algunos metros suficientes para apartarse de la algarabía del grupo al que se había unido nuevamente Neal y Natasha, necesitaba pensar y despejar un poco su mente, la presencia de Terry la inquietaba, disimulaba bien tratándolo de la misma forma que a Maurice o Neal, pero la verdad era que su corazón latía mas aprisa cuando lo sentía cerca o cuando lo descubria mirándola, su piel experimentaba una descarga eléctrica cuando por casualidad su piel rosaba la suya, su mente estaba llena de el, buscaba su voz entre la algarabía de todos, estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos, su espiración se cortaba cada vez que el pronunciaba su nombre, cerro los ojos y trato de poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, Steffano no merecía quedar en segundo plano, pero.....la imagen de Terry era tan grande que eclipsaba a todos los demás, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, trataba de sacar del fondo de su corazón los sentimientos que tenia por su prometido y anteponerlo a Terry, había subido a lo alto de un árbol donde se encontraba sentada en una gruesa rama disfrutaba la brisa primaveral el aroma a fresco a campo, limpiaba poco a poco sus sentidos, de pronto comenzo a escuchar una melodía, una melodía tan familiar que su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo experimento un calor electrizante, las notas de una armónica rompían el silencio de tan lindo paraje.

-Terry que haces halla abajo?

-tratando de tocar un poco tranquilamente, pero parece que siempre que toco esta melodia atrae monos.

-eres un grosero......

-y tu el mismo tarzan pecoso de siempre.

Sin decir mas Terry comenzo a subir al árbol quedando en una rama cercana a Candy, siguio tocando la misma melodia llenando el ambiente de complicidad, melancolia y recuerdos que inundo a los dos jóvenes que se mantenian con los ojos cerrados, sabiéndose cerca, sintiendo su presencia y su energía, era un sueño volver a encontrarse y estar juntos ante un bello paraje; como los días de Escocia.

-no creí que aun conservaras la armónica.

-es lo único que tengo de ti, la he cuidado con mi vida

guardaron silencio por un breve instante siendo Terry quien rompiera el silencio.

-recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvimos así? – la mente de Terry viajaba unos veranos atrás y queria llevar a su pecosa hasta esos días y esos sentimientos.

-en Escocia fue la ultima vez...........aquel inolvidable verano.- esa ultima frase fue mas un susurro pero Terry la alcanso a escuchar.

-por que tuvo que cambiar todo tan drasticamente?, vivíamos tan despreocupados y tranquilos, creo que nunca he sido mas feliz que en esos días.

-pero has sido feliz actaundo en el teatro.

-no tanto como en los días del colegio, cuando podía verte todos los días.

-de que hablas Terry, si no hacíamos mas que pelear.

-era nuestra manera de demostrarnos nuestra amistad y después nuestro amor.

-..........- Candy cerro aun mas fuerte los ojos, escucho su corazón a un ritmo mas acelerado, "nuestro amor" era la frase mas sincera que le había escuchado a Terry en toda su vida.

-por que Candy? por que tuvimos que separarnos?.........la vida no ha sido justa con nosotros.

-no digas eso Terry, estuviste a punto de perder la vida en ese accidente tan horrible que sucedió en el teatro y estas vivo y completo eso es un milagro y es justo.

-y de que me sirve haber salvado la vida si todas mis ilusiones murieron el día que nos despedimos.- sus azules ojos se clavaron en los verdes esmeralda de la rubia que se quedo paralizada ante las palabras del Ingles.

-no digas eso Terry estas vivo y eso es lo mas importante aun si el precio fue separarnos lo sufriria mil veces mas tan solo por verte vivo y completo ademas tu y yo siempre seremos amigos siempre contaras conmigo.

-yo no quiero ser tu amigo Candy, yo quiero otra oportunidad en nuestras vidas, nuestro amor merece una oportunidad....- sus ojos brillaban intensos como nunca antes, deseaba acercarse a ella tomarla en sus brazos, besarla demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero se limito a mirarla con amor, con suplica, con sinceridad.

-Terry!........- Candy no pudo pronunciar mas palabra, su ojos y su boca se abrieron sorprendida ante la declaracion de Terry jamas imagino que el se atreviese a decir algo asi, no era precisamente alguien que dejara salir sus sentimientos con facilidad y que lo hiciera con ella y por ella significaba mucho.

-Merecemos ser felices yo te sigo amando y se que tu también me amas., lo veo en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa....

-No Terry, no digas eso, por favor......- desvió su mirada al horizonte y lucho por controlar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos – no puedes hacerle eso a Susana y ... yo... yo no puedo ......estoy comprometida,

-Patrañas, tu no lo amas.

-Y tu que sabes? – su mirada volvía a mirarlo desafiante.

-Pues al parecer se mas que tu, mirame Candy y dime que los amas mas que a mi, dime que cuando lo ves sientes lo mismo que cuando me ves a mi, dime que el ha logrado borrar mi recuerdo......... dimelo Candy!

-........- Candy luchaba por contestar lo que el le exigía, pero no podía mentir y tampoco podía fallarle a su prometido.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, los azules de Terry dasafiaban a los verde esmeralda que lucían confundidos y ansiosos, no había que emitir palabras sabían que se amaban y que nada ni nadie acataría con ese amor autentico y desinteresado, la rubia mantenía una fuerte lucha entre su mente y su corazón, inmersos el uno en el otro no escucharon los pasos del Italiano que se acercaba celoso enojado y ofendido, aunque debido a su carácter conciliador no lo demostraría, empezaba a entender que tenia que delimitar su propiedad y dejar de ser tan confiado.

-que haces ahi trepada en esa rama princesa?

-Steff!......- se sentía sorprendida, descubierta como si el pudiera leer su mente – no te escuche.......

-pero que hacen subidos en ese árbol chicos?

-bajo enseguida – Candy se apresuro a descender del árbol dejando a Terry inmóvil en la misma rama.

Al l llegar al suelo Steffano la recibió entre sus brazos y le regalo un tierno beso en la frente estaba molesto pero no era momento de aclarar las cosas ni de provocar un distanciamiento entre ambos.

-no bajas Terry? – miraba al chico Ingles sin liberar a Candy del abrazo, mostrandole quien era el dueño de las joven rubia.

-no, los alcansare en un momento.

-esta bien te veremos después, - sin soltar aCandy comenzó a caminar en dirección a los demás chicos.

Terry los miro de reojo, empuño sus manos al ver como se alejaban sin romper el contacto, sabia que Candy estaba a punto de sucumbir, sino huebiera sido por ese....Italiano, pero no abandonaria la lucha la pecosa volveria a ser suya a como diera lugar.

Esa tarde termino alegremente para todos aunque secretamente las mentes de tres de ellos dibagaban en diferentes direcciones y sentimientos, al siguiente día la normalidad llego a sus vidas y el olor a muerte y peligro entro en sus sentidos nuevamente, Candy se mostraba mas callada y meditabunda se mantenía alejada de sus amigos y prometido con el pretexto de carga de trabajo, lo cual era cierto solo que no menciono que ella se ofrecio como voluntaria a cubrir mas horas en el quirófano, Steffano no pregunto nada ni la sometió a interrogatorio sabia lo que ocurría por la mente de su novia por lo que la dejaría pensar asentar sus sentimientos confiaba en ella y le daría su espacio por unos días, casi al finalizar la semana la espero fuera del quirófano hasta que ella salio.

-hola princesa

-Steff! No esperaba verte.

-lo se, por eso vine a buscarte, parece ser que tu esperas no volver a verme nunca.

-no digas eso, he cubierto muchas horas y termino muy cansada.

-si lo se, también se que tu te ofreciste como voluntaria a cubrir esas horas.

-hace falta personal y no pude negarme.

-estas segura que no estas huyendo de nada?

Candy lo miro extrañada y algo desconfiada, se sentía descubierta pero decidido negar cualquier insinuación que el le hiciera.

-de que estaria huyendo?

-de mi...... – Steffano la miro penetrando su mirada en la de ella como queriendo encontrar un secreto.

-de que hablas? Por que querría hacer algo así.

-ven Candy vamos al jardin un momento se que estas cansada, pero necesito que hablemos.

-que pasa? – caminaron hasta el jardín se sentaron en una banca , Steffano la miraba profundamente.

-Candy que sucede contigo, estas muy fria y lejana conmigo, hice algo que te molestara?

-yo.... no....no se a que te refieres, ya te explique que hay mucho trabajo y pocas manos, por eso me ofreci a cubrir estas horas extras no creí que te molestara tanto.

-bien sabes que no me molesta, y también sabes a que me refiero – desvió su mirada de ella y la perdió en el horizonte para continuar – desde que Terry apareció tu haz cambiado mucho, ya no eres la misma conmigo por el contrario siempre estas distante y pensativa, que sucede?

-no sucede nada y Terry no tiene nada que ver entre tu y yo, el es mi amigo y nada mas.

-Candy no olvides que yo se lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y si ya no quieres estar conmigo..........

-Steffano no te atormentes por algo que no existe, te repito que Terruce y yo solo somos amigos.

-Estas segura princesa?

-Claro que estoy segura yo a el lo quiero como mi amigo y tu y yo nos vamos a ....casar,- estas ultimas palabras la dejaron con un sabor amargo mientras a el le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Mi amor que feliz me haces, tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

-Pues no deberías yo estoy aquí contigo. – los brazos de el la rodearon en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, el rostro de Candy al no ser visto por su prometido se descompuso, debería sentirse feliz pero por el contrario sentía como si estubiera traicionando su verdadero amor.

La mañana siguiente Candy encontró un gran alboroto en los pasillos, no entendía de que se trataba todo ese griterio y inmovilización mirando a todos lados buscando una cara que le resultase confiable para preguntar que pasaba, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y con fuerza la movía a un cuarto menos transitado.

-princesa, han designado un grupo que ira al frente.

-quienes iran? – en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

-varios doctores y un grupo de 10 enfermeras entre ellas Amy....

-yo?... estoy yo tambien en la lista?

Negó con la cabeza y la tomo de los brazos

-no princesa tu no has sido convocada, pero yo iré con ellos.

-que????- sus ojos se desorbitaron, no había pensado en que los pudieran separar, ahora recordaba que Neal le había dicho que Albert había prohibido la participación de los Andrey en el frente de batalla. – no, yo ire contigo!!!!!!!

-no te dejaran princesa, tendras que quedarte.

-no pienso quedarme, si tu vas yo voy.

-no te lo permitirán y es mejor que te quedes aquí, estaré mas tranquilo de saberte a salvo.

-pero que dices! Piensas dejarme aquí?

-no puedo negarme y a ti no te permitiran ir.

-cuando parten?

-en una par de horas

-no, no puedo dejarte ir , si yo no voy – Candy no pudo mas y se tiro a sus brazos, llorando desconsolada, sabia lo que significaba volver al frente, no soportarían las horas de angustia y su mejor amiga también iría y sin dudas Maurice tambien habria sido convocado, no era justo que ser una Andrey siempre le trajera contradicciones a su vida, ella queria ir con sus amigos a eso se había enlistado a ayudar a combatir desde su trinchera pero ser una Andrey la marcaba nuevamente.

-mi amor tienes que ser fuerte, nos escribiremos y volvere pronto.

Mientras la pareja se abrasaba y consolaba , un joven de ojos cafes se acercaba a ellos rapidamente y aun jadeante los interrumpió.

-Gracias a Dios que te encuentro Candy.

deshaciendo el abrazo volteo a ver al joven que la llamaba..

-Neal! Que haces aquí?

-solo vine a percatarme que no partas con el grupo que ira al frente.

-y por que tendrías tu que cerciorarte de eso?

-Albert me pidio que te cuidara y yo tampoco quisiera que te arriesgaras, por favor Candy quedate, bastante mal están las cosas aquí como para que te arriesgues en el frente.

-no te preocupes Neal tu prima no ira a ningún lado y me tranquiliza saber que no se queda sola aqui, por favor cuidala.

-no tienes que pedirlo Steffano, yo estare al pendiente de ella, no la dejare sola.

-gracias Neal, cuento contigo.

Volviendo a Candy la abrazo fuerte y le hablaba al oído, mientras Neal se retiro unos pasos para darles algo de privacia.

-cuidate mucho princesa no hagas locuras y quedate aqui, volvere en cuanto me sea posible.

- tu cuidate mucho..... – su voz se entrecortaba por su abundante llanto, se sentia destrosada en su mente se agolpaban mil imagenes del frente y no soportarían saberlo en peligro y lejos de ella.- no te arriesgues......

-no te preocupes mi amor volvere y no nos separaremos mas, nos casaremos en cuanto regrese y nos iremos a la hacienda de mi familia.

-si... – sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios también, a pesar de las dudas Candy sentía un gran cariño por el hombre que le había entregado su corazón sin reservas.

-no olvides que te amo Candy y volvere por ti.

-estaré esperándote.

-lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que irnos han llegado por nosotros. – Maurice junto a Amy se acercaron a despedirse de Candy.

-Amy cuidate mucho amiga- ambas enfermeras se fundieron en un abrazo mientras lloraban amargamente

-Candy te voy a extrañar, me vas a hacer mucha falta.

-tu a mi Amy

después de Amy siguió Maurice que abrazo fraternalmente a su rubia amiga.

-cuidate Candy

-si, tu tambien y por favor te pido que no te separes de Steff – había suplica en su mirar hacia Maurice y despues se dirigio a su amiga – Amy por favor obligalo a descansar y ....... – las lágrimas cerraron su garganta y Steffano llego hasta ella para abrasarla una vez mas.

-no te preocupes Candy, no nos separaremos Maurice y yo cuidaremos mucho de Steff por ti.

-la hora llego tenemos que irnos.- la voz de Maurice rompió el abrazo de los enamorados.

-te escribiré todos los días

-si yo tambien

-no lo olvides mi amor, te amo

-yo tambien – Steffano abrazo una ves mas a Candy para fundirse en un beso que sabia a la amargura de la separasion.

Se separo de la rubia para subir al camión que ya los esperaba para llevarlo a su destino, Candy lloraba desconsolada mientras Neal sostenía su mano para apoyarla, el vehículo arranco su marcha mientras los ojos de Steffano no perdían detalle de la rubia imagen que lloraba y agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, se alejaba lentamente por lo que aun en la distancia alcanzó a distinguir la figura de un joven espigado que se acercaba hasta su prometida para arroparla entre sus brazos y ella simplemente se dejaba consolar entre ellos.

-Terry! – sus labios apenas si se abrieron para murmurar el nombre de quien sostenía a su prometida entre sus brazos, un pinchazo atravesó su corazón y su mente, se quedo paralizado, los celos y la desconfianza se apoderaron de el, mientras el camion se alejaba dejando en la mente del italiano la imagen de Candy y Terry fundidos en un abrazo.

Continuara........

* * *

Notas:

Una vez mas les agradezco enormemente regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leer un capitulo mas de mis locuras....

Mil gracias a Myrslayer , ShiRleY xD y Pecasnep.

Myrslayer lamento muchísimo haberte arruinado tu jueves Santo y si de algo te sirve de consuelo yo también trabaje y el viernes también, así que pague por hacer sufrir al galán Ingles, pero ya esta la revancha y ahora deje trinando al otro pobre.

Espero ir por buen camino, por que a veces me siento un poco perdida, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para seguir haciendo sufrir a Terry y a l Italianito.

Les envio un saludo desde aquí hasta donde sea que se encuentren.

Liz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Viejos amores nuevas heridas.**

**Chicago**

Archie llevaba sentado en la misma posicion horas sin darse cuenta, en su rostro no se alcanzaban a decifrar ningun sentimiento, desde la suntuosa boda con Annie su alma se sentia perdida en un abismo, lejos de estar felizmente casado se sentia cansado y desilusionado, nada lo hacia feliz, por las tardes pretextando trabajo se encerraba en su oficina por horas, esa era una tarde como muchas otras que con una copa en la mano y la mirada perdida recordaba los ojos grises que le habian arrancado el corazon, se reprochaba el haber sido tan cobarde y no romper el compromiso a tiempo, habia sido tan estupido que a ultimo momento con Annie enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco y una iglesia repleta de invitados habia pronunciado las palabras que lo sentenciaban a la infelicidad total.

Su vida de casado a pesar de haber comenzado un mes atras la sentia con monotonia y fastidio, Annie se habia convertido en una mariposa de sociedad que revoloteaba de fiesta en fiesta y de evento en evento, se veian pocas veces y en la intimidad la timides de ella lo ayudaba para no tener que responder como esposo como deberia ser, de hecho desde la luna de miel no la habia vuelto a tocar, los ultimos dias estaba tan ocupada con el compromiso de Eliza con un industrial de Chicago que apenas la veia por un momento antes de ir a dormir.

Esa tarde Albert le habia anunciado que en un par de dias harian un viaje de negocios, la noticia le caia como anillo al dedo alejarse de casa seria bueno para el, no escucharia la misma platica sosa de seimpre de como las chicas del club ivan vestidas o de que detalles habria en la futura boda de Eliza, no se habia interesado por su propia boda que le importaba la boda de alguien mas y menos aun la de Eliza.

Por las mañanas se levantaba muy temprano antes de que la señora de la casa lo hiciera, tomaba un desayuno ligero cuando sentia hambre, su problema ultimamente era que habia perdido el apetito, de ahi se dirigia directamente a las oficinas centrales de los Andrey donde se encontraba con Albert.

-Buenos Dias Archie.

-Buen Dia Albert

-tan animado como siempre sobrino. – Albert sonreia mientras veia a su desanimao sobrino.

-no te burles Tio, que no estoy de humor para bromas.

-Archie con esa actitud no llegaras muy lejos.

-es la mejor actitud que puedo tener.

-creo que es inutil volver a ese tema que esta tan quemado entre nosotros...

-asi es Albert mejor dime adonde iremos de viaje

-de eso queria habarte Archie, creo que tendras que ir tu solo en esta ocacion, George y yo fuimos requeridos por los abogados para un asunto con la metalurgica que nos esta vendiendo sus acciones.

-La del futuro marido de Eliza?

- Asi es parece que los abogados encontraron un par de irregularidades en los contratos por lo que nos pidieron que asistamos a una reunion extraordinaria, y la gente de la oficinas de Nueva York ya nos esperan asi que creo que tendras que adelantarte nosotros te alcansaremos en cuento nos sea posible..

-no me habias dicho que seria en Nueva York

-no me lo habias preguntado – los ojos de Albert fueron testigo de la luz que se abisto en la mirada de su sobrino – crees que podras arreglartelas tu solo?

-creo que si tio, ire a Nueva York a arreglar ese asunto pendiente...............

Albert sabia a lo que se referia su sobrino y sabia que jugaba con fuego al mandar a su sobrino solo a Nueva York, pero era peor verlo consumirse de tristesa dia a dia, no sabia lo que estaba creando pero tenia que confrontar a su sobrino consigo mismo para arreglar sus conflictos internos y verlo sonreir nuevamente.

-cuando es que tengo que salir?

-justo esta mañana recibi los boletos y el tuyo es para mañana mismo.

-entonces apenas tengo tiempo para recoger los papeles que necesito llevar y empacar algo de ropa.

-y avisarle a tu esposa.... – la picara mirada de Albert no perdia detalle de los movimientos de su querido sobrino.

-si eso tambien.

-por que vas a avisarle que vas a Nueva York, verdad?

-si la veo le dire, sino ya se enterara por la servidumbre que Sali de viaje.

-creo que Annie merece escucharlo de su esposo y no del mayordomo..

-no es mi culpa que la Señora Cornwell prefiera dedicar su tiempo a la vida social y sea ella quien se olvide que ahora es una Señora que tiene que atender su casa.

-lo han platicado?

-no me interesa lo que haga si eso la hace feliz entonces que se entregue completamente a los cotilleos y a organizar fiestas por que esa sera la unica satisfaccion que encontrara a mi lado

-no puedo creer que tu te expreses asi te conozco desde que eras un chiquillo y se muy bien que eres un caballero, que esta pasando contigo?

-y soy un caballero Albert por eso nunca saque a la luz lo que la distinguida Annie Britter hizo para hacer que Tamara se fuera de Chicago y tampoco hice un escandalo cuando se valio de mentiras y artimañas para poner de su lado a la Tia Elroy y presionarme bajo el chantaje de que el nombre de la familia es primero para hacer su voltuntad, me case con ella y cumpli mi palabra por que soy un caballero pero eso es lo unico que podre cumplirle, me quiso a su lado a la fuerza y me tendra a su lado pero mi corazon y mis pensamientos no le pertenecen.

-tan solo creo lo que oigo por que biene de ti, pero es dificl de creer que una chica tan dulce como Annie se ha valido de artimañas para conseguir su cometido.

-yo se que es dificil de creer pero la dulce Annie no quiso esperar a su mejor amiga para casarse, ni siquiera ha preguntado por Candy en los ultimos meses, le dio la espalda a Patty por continuar en la lucha por el Hogar de Pony y por ser amiga de Tamara, desde que se convirtio en la marioneta de Eliza, la dulce Annie desaparecio, estare casado con ella pero yo tratare de seguir mi vida.

-Archie por que dejaste que todo esto llegara hasta aqui debiste haber venido conmigo y no dejarte manipular por la Tia Elroy.

-no lo hice por que soy un caballero y no iva a correr al Tio Abuelo al primer problema y si Candy puso su honor antes de su amor por que no habria de hacerlo yo.

-son situaciones muy diferentes.....

-el honor es solo uno, historias hay muchas.

-esta bien Archie, no pienso discutir contigo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-soy muy feliz Albert – su voz detonada todo el tedio y frustracion.

-entonces te invito a comer algo para celebrarlo ya es medio dia cuando regresemos te ayudare a recopilar los papeles que necesitas llevar y las ultimas instrucciones, en lo que voy a mi oficina por mi cartera y a dejarle instrucciones a mi secretaria, por que no mandas un mensaje a tu casa para que tengan listo tu equipaje.

-si Tio Abuelo como usted diga – Archie le regalo a su tio una sonrisa algo melancolica.

Al llegar a su casa esa noche Archie se encontro con la Pomposa Señora Cornwell que lo esperaba en su habitacion en pose seductora y con una sonrisa de conquista.

-Buenas noches querido, te esperaba mas temprano.

-lo que me exraña es que me esperaras, que hoy Eliza no tiene ninguna diligencia para ti?

-no seas grocero Archie, vine muy temprano a casa por que tenia muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo. – sonreia a su esposo mientras se acercaba a el como gata en celo.

-que lamentable que haya elegido justo este dia para compartir con su marido Señora Cornwell, mañana saldre de viaje muy temprano y necesito descansar.

-de viaje? Crei que seria en unas semanas mas

- te dije un par de dias no un par de semanas, pero nunca escuchas.

Annie tomo de la mano a su esposo he intento arrastrarlo hasta la cama mientras le sonreia, algo inusual para la timida Señora.

-ya es muy tarde Annie sera mejor que vayas a descansar y yo tambien tengo que descansar mi tren parte muy temprano mañana, - deshaciendose de su contacto y apartandose sutilmente.

-no vamos a tener una despedida cariñosa antes de tu partida? – abrasandolo por la espalda dejando que su manos pasearan libremente por el atletico cuerpo de su esposo.

- que te sucede Annie de donde has aprendido este comportamiento que no es digno de una dama, al fin Eliza te esta terminando de convertir en una .....mujer ligera igual que ella?

-Archie!! Por que me hablas asi - Annie ya se habia apartado de Archie manteniendo la mirada baja mientras sus mejillas explotaban en un sonrojo.

-no me gusta la forma en la que te comportas, recuerda que ahora eres una Andrey.

-y que tiene de malo mi comportamiento, eres mi esposo y estamos solos.

-Annie no se quien te esta llenando la cabeza de aire, pero creo que tendremos que hablar con la tia Elroy del comportamiento de una dama Andrey, si ella logro persuadirme de como un caballero Andrey debe actuar tal ves logre lo mismo conntigo, no lo crees?

Las lagrimas de Annie ya resbalaban por sus mejillas al escuchar las hirientes palabras de Archie, jamas imagino que el le pagaria de la misma forma en la que ella habia actuado con el, sin decir una sola palabra salio de la habitacion de su esposo, humillada y herida se encerro en su habitacion que habia sido instalada bajo las ordenes de su esposo, desde el primer dia en el que habian habitado su nueva mansion.

De que le valia haber forsado a Archie a casarse con ella, al fin de cuentas el nunca pasaba tiempo con ella, desde su luna de miel no habian compartido una sola noche juntos ni siquiera lo veia, cuando ella despertaba el ya se habia ido, si alguna tarde coinsidian en la mansion el estaba encerrado en el despacho trabajando, se sentia tan miserable en su casa sola todo el dia que preferia salir aunque fuera con Eliza, la organizacion de su compromiso la distraia y eran los unicos momentos del dia en la que se sentia viva.

Esa noche habia decidido romper la distancia entre su esposo y ella, despues de todo se habian casado para compartir sus vidas y alguien tenia que dar el primer paso para comensar a vivir un verdadero matrimonio y formar una familia y durmiendo en camas separadas no lo lograrian pronto, las chicas atrevidas del grupo de amigas de Eliza por supuesto siempre comentaban de su vida intima ya fuera con sus maridos o incluso prometidos, por lo que esa noche habia decidido seguir algunos de los episodios que habia escuchado con anterioridad, a pesar de su timides el amor que sentia por su esposo la empujaban a luchar por lo que mas deseaba y eso era ser feliz con el.

Sinembargo todo habia salido al reves termino siendo rechasada humillada y corrida de la habitacion de su esposo, lagrimas amargas corrian por su mejillas, estaba desesperada por conseguir nuevamente el cariño del castaño y no importaba cuanto le llevara pero seria feliz con el.

A la mañana siguiente Archie se levanto muy temprano por la mañana, tomo su valija y salio a la estacion del tren a pesar de la escena que habia vivido la noche anterior consiguio dormir un par de horas, ya dormiria en su camarote del tren, si lograba apartar esos hermosos ojos grises que lo atormentaban, ya habia decidido pasar un tiempo mas en Nueva York para encontrar a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Las horas parecian transcurrir lentamente y el tren no se movia o al menos asi lo sentia el mas inquieto de los pasajeros, pensaba donde buscarla solo recordaba que habia ingresado a la universidad estaba seguro que la encontaria, mientras mas se adentraba en la idea de la busqueda y el rencuentro su corazon galopaba como caballo desbocado, sin darse cuenta su rostro pintaba una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaban nuevamente ante la idea de volverla a ver.

Sin darse cuenta ya habia transcurrido la mayor parte del dia y las penumbras de la noche ya bañaban el valle cuando Archie habia caido agotado, durmio placidamente toda la noche ni siquiera sintio cuando el tren se detubo al llegar a la estacion de Nueva York.

-joven tiene que despertarse, joven – el vigilante del tren habia entrado al camarote de Archie, despues de tocar y no recibir una respuesta.

-que sucede, que hace aqui? – Archie despertaba aturdido aun no sabia bien donde estaba.

-hemos llegado a Nueva York y tiene que bajar del tren.

Despertandose de golpe se levando como resorte viendo a traves de la ventana.

-ya hemos llegado?.... Por fin! – una enorme sonrisa ilumino su cara.

-asi es joven llegamos hace poco mas de media hora, ahora tendra que bajar del tren.

Sin decir palabra Archie tomo su balija y bajo velosmente del tren, sin perder tiempo tomos las calles para subir a un taxi y dirigirse a la mansion Andrey en esa ciudad, los criados ya lo esperaban con un sustancioso desayuno el cual devoro en cuestion de minutos y ya mas fresco e impecablemente elegante subio al auto que lo esperaba.

-Lo llevo a las Oficinas Sr. Cornwell? – el chofer le decia mas que preguntarle.

-mas tarde, ahora lleveme a la mejor universidad de Nueva york

el chofer no se atrevio a preguntar o añadir nada mas, tan solo lo miro por el retrovisor aceptando con la cabeza.

Todo el dia y los dos siguientes recorrieron las universidades de la ciudad para encontrar a los ojos grises mas risueños que habia conocido, por las tardes acudia a las oficinas para arreglar los asuntos que de verdad lo ocupaban en esa ciudad, para el cuarto dia que permanecia en la ciudad ya se sentia abatido y un tanto derrotado, que tal si Tamara lo habia engañado y no estaba en esa ciudad? O si ya no acudia a la universidad?, toda clase de suposiciones ocupaban su mente, su rostro ya no mostraba el mismo brillo que lo iluminaba cuando llego, su mirada se habia apagado y mas bien se le veia callado y meditabundo.

-SR. Cornwell........ Señor? – el chofer lo miraba por el retovisor para ver si aun respiraba.

-si Carl? Me decia?

-las calles estan cerradas mas adelante parece ser que hay algun evento en las cercanias de la Universidad, quiere que regresemos?, de todos modos esta es la primer universidad que buscamos el dia que llego.

Archie miro con desgano por la ventana, vio un mar de jovenes que reian alegremente, corriendo o bromeandose por las calles, parecia que una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo y los alrededores eran rios que llevaban hasta el edificio central, sin pensarlo abrio la puerta del auto y salio de el, se acerco a la ventana del chofer que rapidamente la abrio.

-ve a casa Carl, yo pedire un servicio que me lleve a casa.

-pero no puedo dejarlo aqui Señor.......

Sin decir mas Archie dio vuelta y se mezclo entre los otros jovenes aunque su elegancia resaltaba entre la multitud, con la mano en los bolsillos, camino sin rumbo aunque en realidad se dirigia hacia la parte central del complejo estudiantil, caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos con una secsacion de soledad y nostalgia, el ambiente de su alrededor lo hizo recordar sus dias de estudiante y por consecuencia la sonrisa alegre de su hermano inundo su mente, como lo extrañaba, le hacia tanta falta seguramente el le daria un buen consejo, su corazon se estremecio de dolor al recordar la ultima ves que hablo con Stear, el aire soplo en su rostro y fue entonces que sintio las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, disimulando un poco limpio su rostro con una mano y levanto la mirada para que el viento se llevara su dolor y fue entnces que ahi frente a el tuvo la vision de un angel de cabellos rojisos en un atuendo mucho mas moderno de lo que recordaba, entallando su silueta, su respiracion se corto de repente y su corazon se acelero, Tamara venia bajando las escaleras del edificio que tenia de frente, se veia tan hermosa que Archie no pudo moverse su mente le gritaba que corriera a su encuentro pero sus pies se negaban a obedecer.

Por su lado Tamara venia saliendo de su turno de trabajo en la biblioteca donde tenia un medio tiempo, el dinero que obtenia de ese trabajo servia para pagar su departamento y algunos viveres, habia sido un dia muy solitario para la bilioteca pues todos los estudiantes habian preferido salir a festejar el triunfo de su equipo de FootBall, ella preferia refugiarse en su departamento apesar de que sus amigos le habian insistido que los alcansara en los festejos, venia bajando la escalera lentamente no tenia ninguna prisa por llegar ademas que sentia que habia exagerado con la falda pues la sentia muy justa al cuerpo, ahora era que se reprochaba como era posible que se hubiera dejado convencer, por Melany su mejor amiga y vecina de departamento, de entrar a la ultima moda, eran demasiado incomodas para su gusto, al llegar al ultimo escalon suspiro despues de la tension con la que habia bajado por el miedo a tropezar y caer por las escaleras, levanto la mirada y lo que vio la hizo palidecer un frio inundo su cuerpo y ya no pudo moverse, los ojos marron que veia en sus sueños todas las noches la miraban fijamente, queria salir corrriendo y a la ves su corazon la planto al suelo y le hizo recordar que ese elegante caballero frente a ella era su dueño.

Por unos instantes que se sintieron una eternidad se miraron fijamente, sincronizandose en la misma admosfera, basto una intensa mirada para que sus corazones latieran en el mismo ritmo y todos los sentimientos negados y enterrados las meses pasados se desvanecieran ante lo inegable.

El primero en reaccionar fue Archie que avanzo a su encuentro, al tenerla de frente sus ojos le cantaron la melodia que ella esperaba, encontro todo el amor que habia anhelado ver reflejado en ese hombre, no pudo evitarlo y se tiro a sus brasos, el la recibio con fuerza y emocion habia sentido un poco de miedo pensando que ella lo rechazaria, pero no podian negarlo eran almas gemelas y se atraian como imanes las palabras sobraban para comunicarse, despues de un par de minutos en un calido y fuerte abraso, Tamara se incorporo y frente a el, ilumino la tarde con su esplendida sonrisa.

-como haz estado ?– los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, sonriendo al hablar al mismo tiempo.

-tu dime como has estado? – pregunto Tamara mientras le sonreia, como solo podia hacerlo para el.

-Muriendo cada dia lejos de ti, te he extrañado mas de lo que puedo tolerar, pero reviviendo ahora que te tengo frente a mi. Y dime como has estado tu?

-Sobreviviendo....... – no dijo mas y no hacia falta, Archie habia comprendido.

-La tomo de la mano y comensaron a caminar como un par de enamorados confundiendose entre la multitud.

- No estoy seguro que hora es , pero quieres tomar, comer algo?

-nego con la cabeza mientras irradiaba alegria como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ultimamnete se le veia melancolica apagada, marchita sus amigos trataban de animarla, sin obetener ningun resultado, pero ahora se le veia feliz estusiasta.

-no tengo hambre.......quieres que vayamos a la fiesta que preparo el campus por el campeonato de futboll?

-adonde tu quieras ir preciosa, a tu lado el lugar es lo de menos.

Caminaron un par de cuadras mas llegando al centro de la reunion, habia musica, bebidas y comida, todos los jovenes reian y disfrutaban el momento, y la parejita de enamorados no eran la excepcion, comieron unos perros calientes y bebieron sodas rieron como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacian, ya entrada la noche los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse y Tamara junto a Archie caminaban por las calles de la mano riendo y disfrutando la compañia del otro,hasta que al fin llegaron al departamento de ella.

-quieres pasar?- sus ojos chispeban de emocion y felicidad.

-estas segura..... – sus ojos tambien chispeaban y realmente no queria separarse de ella, pero no podia comprometerla.

-quieres? – su sonrisa termino por derretirlo, entrando a su departamento.

Una ves adentro en la intimidad de las 4 paredes alejados de miradas y del mundo en general, se fundieron en un abrazo que fue seguido por una serie de apasionados besos y caricias, lo que siguio despues fue algo que aunque no lo planearon sabian que sucederia desde el momento que sus miradas se crusaron sus cuerpos se reclamaban, desde aquella primera ves meses atras sabian que habian inicado un viaje sin regreso.

-no se como he podido soportar todo este tiempo sin ti, en que estaba pensando el dia que te deje ir? – acariciaba su rostro mientras se perdia en el gris de su mirar.

-no te atormentes mi amor, ninguno de los dos fue lo suficinte fuerte para defender lo nuestro.

-no tienes por que protegerme, yo quise ser un hombre de honor pero lo unico que soy es un hombre miserable.

-todo tiene solucion no es asi?

-lo tiene Tamy, es solo que nunca hubiera querido ponerte en esta posicion.

-cual posicion? La de tu amante?......

-ni siquiera lo digas, no es asi......- Tamara solo atino a posar sus dedos en los labios de Archie para detener sus remordimientos.

-Si ser tu amante significa amarte, entonces siempre sere tu amante. – su sonrisa ilumino la habitacionn entera y lleno de felicidad el corazon de Archie.

-No es lo que quiero para ti, voy a divorciarme y nos casaremos.

-A quien tratas de engañar, bien sabes que un divorcio no es bien visto por la sociedad y tu familia no lo permitira y eso sin mencionar que Annie jamas te dara el divorcio.

-Pues aunque no me lo de no pienso vivir con ella mi lugar es a tu lado, le pedire ayuda a Albert, tengo que anular ese matrimonio que es solo una farsa, no permitire que la sociedad te señale.

-Me preocupa mas tu situacion con los Andrey que cualquier otra cosa, yo renuncie a esa sociedad que tanto te preocupa el dia que tome mi vida en mis manos y viaje a Nueva York, a mi no me interesa lo que se pueda hablar de mi, yo estoy haciendo una carrera sere abogada y no me importa ser repudiada por mi familia yo saldre adelante por mi misma.

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti y si tu eres fuerte para afrontar esto yo tambien lo sere, viajare a Chicago para pedir el divorcio y regresare de inmediato.

-No te apresures Archie, yo aun tengo una carrera que terminar y no me puedo comprometer a nada.

-Me estas rechazando?

-Claro que no, solo te estoy diciendo que tomemos las cosas con calma, ya nos apresuramos una ves y mira a lo que nos llevo, demosle tiempo al tiempo, dejemos que las cosas se acomoden si nuestro amor es verdadero sobrevivira.

-No me pidas que me aleje, porque no lo hare,no voy a renunciar a lo que siento por ti tu eres mi felicidad y no te pienso dejar escapar, asi tenga que seguirte al fin del mundo.

-Y quien te dijo que me quiero escapar, solo te estoy pidiendo que no empeores las cosas, si Annie se entera que nos volvimos a ver y que hay algo entre nosotros jamas te dara el divorcio, deja que las cosas fluyan y que ella sea quien se de cuenta que este matrimonio esta destinado al fracaso porque no nacio de un sentimiento verdadero.

-Lo haremos a tu manera, solo te digo que pasare la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Nueva York.

-No tengo objecion alguna. – acerco sus labios para atrapar los del castaño fundiendose en un apasionado beso que demandaba mas.

-Comprare una casa para los dos.

-Aqui estaremos bien, esto es lo unico que puedo pagar y no pienso moverme de aqui hasta que tenga el dinero para hacerlo.

-Pero podemos tener algo mas comodo.

-Renuncie a la sociedad que tanto rechazo y eso incluye sus comodidades, no me interesa tener nada que yo no me haya ganado.

-Pero yo tambien trabajo y si eso te hace feliz no tocare la fortuna Andrey, solo usaremos lo que yo gane con mi tabajo.

-Aun asi quiero esperar hasta que yo tenga un mejor salario y pueda afrontar los gastos, te quiero a ti Archibal, no me interesan los apeidos ni las fortunas, quiero que nuestra relacion sea sincera y transparente y no mezquina y turbia como la sociedad a la que nuestras poderosas familias pertenece.

-Eres una mujer estupenda Tamara, entregarte mi corazon es lo mas acertado que he hecho en mi vida, estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Las caricias, los besos y la pasion fueron el marco de esa noche y las 2 subsiguientes que Archie paso al lado de su Tamara, habia sido una decicion dificil para la joven pero los segundos en los que se perdio en su mirar al encontrarlo afuera de la biblioteca fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que no importaba cuanto corriera o adonde se escondiera al final siempre terminaria en la misma encrucijada y entre los mismos brasos, asi que no cuartaria su felicidad no importaba cuanto durara una semana unos meses o lo que fuera apostaria su amor a ese chico de ojos soñadores, que podia perder? al contrario ganaria unos minutos de felicidad de igual forma sabia que nunca podria volver a entregar su corazon o su cuerpo a nadie mas que a el, asi que seria su amante su aventura o lo que tuviera que ser para comprar minutos de felicidad al lado del hombre que amaba, sentia que el le correspondia y aunque nada podria ser seguro y al final el tal vez regresraia a su esposa, ella seguiria su vida con los recuerdos de unos minutos rescatados, asi que se decido a sucumbir a sus sentimientos y algo muy en el fondo le decia que era correspondida y que el nunca la abandonaria a su suerte y no podia mas contra su corazon seria la amante de Archibal Cornwell el resto de su vida si asi era necesario.

Despues de poco mas de una semana Archie regresaba a Chicago lleno de felicidad y entusiasmo, en su semblante se veia una satisfaccion y una ilusion que hacia mucho tiempo habia perdido, al llegar a las oficinas Andrey todos a su alredeor notaron la enorme diferncia entre el hombre que habia partido a Nueva York y el que habia regresado, Albert no era la excepcion pero si era el unico que tenia la certeza de lo que habia pasado.

-pero que cambiado te ves Archie, creo que el aire de Nueva York te sento muy bien. – sonreia ironicamente, pero feliz por su sobrino.

-asi es tio, Nueva York ha cambiado mi vida para siempre, de hecho creo que la oficina Neoyorkina necesita mas supervicion asi que tendre que hacer viajes periodicos que me llevaran mucho tiempo.

-no crees que estas llevando tu amor por el deber muy lejos? Te puede traer problemas en casa.

-en la vida hay que tomar prioridades y mi matrimonio no lo es, creo que tal ves Annie lo piense mejor y decida terminar con esta farsa.

-no sera tan facil, la sociedad no ve bien el divorcio y estoy seguro que Annie no se arriesgara a ser señalada, sera una dura batalla pero por tu semblante veo que vale la pena.

-nunca he sido mas feliz en mi vida, estoy enamorado de la mujer mas hermosa, valiente y extraordinaria que existe.

-estas jugando con fuego.

- estoy dispuesto a pelear hasta las ultimas consecuencias pero nada ni nadie me apartara de Tamara.

-cuando piensas regresar a Nueva York?

-lo antes posible, solo vine a arreglar contigo lo de mi traslado y a tratar hacer razonar a Annie para anular el matrimonio, pero regreso lo antes posible, no puedo dejar a Tamara sola por mucho tiempo.

-cuenta conmigo en lo que necesites, pero puedo decirte que esta sera una larga guerra.

-hablando de guerras, has sabido algo de Candy?

-parece que nuestra Candy se encontro finalmente con Neal...

-no me digas que ese madito se ha atrevido a molestarla nuevamete, que no ha escarmentado? pero deja que lo tenga frente a mi .....

-deja que termine de contarte antes que mates a nadie, parece que Neal ha cambiado sorprendentemente y lejos de molestar a Candy la ha estado apoyando y cuidando, aunque al parecer Candy no lo necesita para nada , pues se rencontro con Terry.

-Comoooooo?

-fue mas o menos mi reaccion, parece que la vida les esta dando la revacncha, espero que esta ves tengan mejor suerte.

- por lo que veo ya te diste completamente por vencido.

-siempre te lo he dicho Archie, la felicidad de ustedes es la mia.

- no me incluyas que es de Candy de quien estamos hablando.

-lo que mas deseo es que ella sea feliz, desde el dia que decidi adopatrla fue con la idea de verla feliz por siempre.

- yo tambien deseo que asi sea se lo merece es una buena chica, y tambien me gustaria verte feliz a ti Albert tu tambien lo mereces.

-y lo sere Archie, solo que ahora se me complica un poco mas contigo fuera de Chicago, tenia la esperanza de que tu me cubrieras cuando saliera de viaje, ahora tendre que pensar en un plan B.

-lo siento Albet, pero tal ves podria supervisar todo desde Nueva York.

-ya veremos como resolvemos esto, de igual forma no puedo irme ahora dejando a Candy en la mitad de la guerra, perfiero esperar a ques esta situacion termine y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-espero que sea pronto por tu propio bien.

-que asi sea, y dime Archie cuando piensas enfrentar a la Señora Cornwell?

-en cuanto llegue a casa.

-buena suerte sobrino, no dejes de contarme mañana, por ahora yo me retiro tengo una reunion en la metalurgica y despues una aburrida cena con el Sr McConehui.

Al llegar a su mansion Archie se bajo de su auto suspiro profundamente y cruso la puerta divisando a Annie en lo alto de la escalinata, ella al verlo resplandesio en una sonrisa bajando las escaleras velozmente, al estar frente a el su sonrisa se amplio mientras sus ojos se iluminaban ante la presencia de su marido.

-Archie te extrañe tanto - se avalanzo a sus brasos, sin obtener respuest alguna de el-que alegria verte nuevamente.

-me da gusto saber que estas bien Annie.

-lo estoy ahora que te veo, me hiciste tanta falta.

-sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando

-por que dices eso Archie?

-han surgido otros problemas y tengo que regresar a Nueva York, tal vez pase algun tiempo por halla.

-bueno.... entonces empacare todo lo necesario he ire contigo

El primer impulso de Archie fue gritar un determinante NO!, pero en ese presiso momento Tamara vino a su mente pidiendole que no complicara las cosas enfrentando a Annie sabiendo que el resultado de eso seria un obstaculo aun mayor en la que intervendrian tanto la familia de ella como la de el, provocando que los separaran tal ves para siempre, lo mejor era mantener la calma y llevar las cosas hasta que fuera la misma Annie quien recapasitara su situacion y enfrentara que su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso.

-por el momento sera mejor que permanezcas en Chicago, seria muy cansado un viaje asi para ti, ademas en Nueva York no conoces a nadie te aburririas y yo no podria pasar tanto tiempo contigo, tratare de arreglar esta situacion lo antes posible, mientras tu puedes continuar con los preparativos del compromiso y boda de Eliza.

Con mirada triste Annie escucho las rasones de su marido tenia sentido aunque no lo suficiente para sentirse tranquila, esta ves cederia a su peticion pero no estaba dispuesta a alejarse mas de el, rescataria su matrimonio del fracaso a como diera lugar comensando con ser la esposa comprensiva y complaciente.

-esta bien querido hare como tu quieras, pero si esto se prolonga nada me detendra para mudarme contigo

-sera lo mejor para ti.

-cuando tienes que partir?

-en un par de dias

-tan pronto?

-asi es Annie, entre mas pronto me valla mas rapido comensare a resolver los problemas.

-tienes razon, pero prometeme que estos dias me los dedicaras y......compartiremos la habitacion- lo ultimo lo dijo casi para ella , bajando la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.

La cara de Archie asomo un dejo de sorpresa, disgusto y preocupasion a la ves, no queria compartir con ella ni el aire que respiraba como iva a compartor el lecho y menos aun cumplir con sus obligaciones matrimoniales, dio vueltas a un par de ideas que aparecieron repentinamente en su abrumado cerebro pero ninguna sonaba coherente, por lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza odiandose por no encontrar la fortaleza de un no.

El par de dias pasaron sin que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de su esposa para no cargar con la culpa de la traicion a su verdadero amor, Annie habia insistido en tener un intimo acercamiento con el en las dos noches que compartieron juntos, por mas que intento fingir cansancio malestares de todo tipo no pudo negarse mas por no humillarla y denigrarla a lo mas bajo de la suplica, ya no existia amor en su corazon para ella sinembargo el recuerdo a la dulce chica que habia sido alguna vez lo ataban a ser caballeroso con ella y no lastimarla mas de lo que ya sabia ella sufriria en un futuro, despues de todo ella lo seguia amando y por mas vil que el fuera eso era algo que le agradeceria, el verdadero y gran amor que siempre le profeso.

-querido te extrañare tanto – lloriqueba Annie ante la eminente partida de su esposo – estos dos dias han sido los mas maravillosos desde que nos casamos y ahora te vas, no puedo soportarlo.

-por favor Annie ya no llores, tienes que aprender a no depender tanto de mi, sigue tus actividades como de costumbre.

-como me puedes decir eso, si yo me case contigo para cuidar de ti, no para vivir separados

-yo me se cuidar bien Annie y tu sabes que yo tengo que procurar la fortuna de la familia asi que no puedo encadenarme a tus faldas, tu eres una dama de sociedad y como tal debes de cubrir los eventos sociales como es debido, regresare en cuanto me sea posible.

-lo siento Archie, no debi reclamarte nada es solo que estoy muy triste de verte partir.- bajo la mirada miemtras sus mejillas se pintaban de un leve sonrojo. – me escribiras?

-sera mejor que me vaya, cuidate mucho. - con un beso en la frente como despedida tomo sus maletas y salio de la mansion sin voltear a ver a su esposa que lloraba desconsolada, su corazon ya estaba de regreso a los brasos que lo esperaban con ansia.

Al llegara a Neva York, tomo un taxi y en menos de 15 minutos estaba tocando a la puerta del departamento de Tamara quien lo recibio entre sorpremdida y feliz, compartieron la cena y se retirarona a la recamara donde compartieron una noche de pasion como las que siempre tenian cuando estaban juntos.

En los dias supsecuentes buscaron una casa pequeña la cual compraron muy encontra de la voluntad de Tamara que pensaba debian esperar un poco mas, pero al final termino igual o mas animada que Archie cuando comensaron a decorarla, amueblarla y la finalisaron con unos cuantos toque sencillos pero que la hacia calida como un verdadero hogar.

En un par de meses los dos ya tenian rutinas en sus vidas como un verdadero matrimonio, Archie salia temprano para acudir a las ofcinas Andrey mientras Tamara acudia a la Universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo, al final del dia se encontraba en su casita para cenar, conversar sus actividades del dia y terminar con un intercambio de demostraciones de amor que los unia cada dia mas, Archie jamas imagino que en una vida sencilla y sin lujos encontraria tanta felicidad y comodidad, ya habian pasado semanas desde que habia dejado Chicago y no se habia comunicado con Annie ni siquiera con Albert, sabia que tenia que hacerlo antes de que alguien decidiera mandar a buscarlo, por lo que escribio una larga carta a Annie para escusar su ausencia y hacer de su conocimiento que el viaje duraria una semanas mas, todavia no estaba listo para ausentarse de su nueva vida.

Al recibir la carta Annie se animo, por fin recibia noticias de su esposo no la habia olvidado como ella creia, al leer las lineas que el habia enviado su rostro fue cambiando de una sonrisa a un torrente de lagrimas que no cesaban, no volveria en menos de 4 semanas mas, como podria sobervivir 4 semanas mas en esa soledad, su madre no sabia de la indiferencia que su esposo le daba, no podia platicar con nadie que su matrimonio era una farsa, no arriesgaria a Archie al rechaso y a ella a la humillacion por lo que se sumio en una fuerte depresion confinandose en su habitacion, los dias pasaron sin recibir visitas o mensajes de nadie, parecia que nadie la recordaba y no era importante en la vida de nadie, sumida en su llanto repaso su vida entera, siempre habia sido egoista frivola, nunca habia tenido verdaderas amistades todos siempre la buscaban por conveniencia o al verse forsados por una posicion social, la unica que siempre habia estado ahi para darle una sonrisa y perdonar sus errores habia sido Candy, pero ahora ni ella se hacia presente , no! estaba muy ocupada salvando al mundo para volver sus ojos a ella, su solloso se hizo mas ahogado y febril, a la mañana siguiente se levanto para arreglarse y salir directo a la mansion Andrey, comensaria su lucha para recuperar la vida que tanto habia soñado, se aliaria a la unica persona que habia sido su amiga ultimamente Eliza estaba a punto de casarse por lo que la entenderia mejor y le ayudaria a reconstruir su vida marital.

Lejos de encontrar ayuda solo recibio indiferencia y como siempre solo fue utilizada por la peliroja, pero eso fue algo que Annie no logro ver, por el contrario ella se sintio util y muy cerca de su ahora mejor amiga, que la hacia complice de sus devaneos con otros hombres y se cubria con ella ante su prometido, para la Sra. Cornwell eso era un acto de confiansa y amistad, sin darse cuenta las cuatro semanas habian pasado y ya corria la 8 semana desde la partida de Archie, estaba tan inmersa en la vida sentimental de Eliza que ni siquiera se habia detenido a analisar los hechos de que su esposo se ausentara por tanto tiempo enviando solo una carta en dos mes y aun mas que su ausencia lo llevara hasta Nueva York, aun no se daba cuenta que estaba luchando en carrera contraria a su matrimonio.

* * *

**Francia**

Las actividades del hospital continuaban en agitadas horas, Candy cubria casi dos turnos se forzaba a no pensar y consumir sus horas en la angustia de saber a su novio en peligro constante, habia recibido un par de cartas de el en las que le reiteraba su amor y le pedia que se casaran en cuanto regresara, ella le habia escrito prometiendole que se casarian y que ella tambien lo hechaba de menos, sinembargo despues de ese par de cartas no habia recibido nada mas de el, habia escuchado que la batalla era cruel y sanguinaria con muchos muertos y heridos, por lo que su anciedad aumento, Terry la visitaba casi a diario para hacerle compañia, en ocaciones solo podia verla un par de minutos pues ella por lo regular estaba exausta, sin embargo ese par de minutos eran suficientes para aliviar el cansancio y poner una sonrisa en sus labios, eran eses breves momentos los que los hacian pasar de un dia al siguiente, aunque para Terry ni todo el tiempo del mundo era suficiente para llenar su deseo de tenerla por lo pronto ya habia conseguido que Candy le prometiera que saldrian en su dia de descanso, tambien logro deshacerse de Neal, Natasha y Hellen que insistian en verla en su dia libre, por lo que por fin la tendria para el solo.

-a donde quieres ir pecosa?

- no conozco Paris asi que no se donde prodriamos ir.

-mmm... yo tampoco conosco tan bien......

-tal ves podriamos ir a caminar a la plaza de la torre Eiffel.

-vamos, pero primero tendremos que desayunar algo, te voy a llevar a un pequeño cafe que conoci hace poco.

Candy solo asintio con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, tomaron un desayuno ligero mientras charlaban de los viejos tiempos, De Albert y su nueva vida asi como del elegante Archie, sin dejar atras el increible cambio de Neal, Terry trataba de llevarla al mundo que conocian y habian compartido no queria que pensara en nada ni nadie que no perteneciera a la admosfera que los encerraba a ellos dos.

Se habia corrido el rumor que las tropas Alemanas se acercaban a Paris y muy pronto invadirian la ciudad, por lo que muchos negocios habian cerrado sus puertas y las calles estaban mas bacias que de costumbre, hasta el dia se veia triste, a pesar que la primavera ya habia llegado el cielo se cubria de nubes y el aire corria fresco, Candy y Terry caminaban hacia la Torre Eiffel el destino no importaba la compañia y la charla los absorbia, para Terry ver a su pecosa era una delicia ante sus ojos era la chica mas sensual y hermosa que existia en el mundo y para Candy el era simplemente Terry el chico que habia despertado el mas grande amor en su vida.

-nunca hubiera imaginado que nos reencontrariamos en estas circunstancias y que estariamos pasiando por Paris.

-yo soñaba todos los dias con volver a verte, me has hecho mucha falta pecosa.

-........nunca me buscaste.

-una ves la soledad y la deseperacion me llevaron hasta Chicago te vi de lejos en una clinica muy pequeña, te habian rechasado en todos los hospitales de Chicago.

Candy lo miraba sorprendida, jamas se imagino que el habia seguido sus pasos tan de cerca, por el contrario ella tenia la certesa de que el la habia olvidado.

-veo que Albert no te dijo nada – Terry la miraba con una sonrisa algo melancolica.

-...Albert?, que tiene que ver el en esto?

-en los peores dias de obscuridad que tuve despues de que terminamos, me di al alcohol y a la desesperanza y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta Chicago con deseos de verte, en un bar me encontre con Albert, que me hizo entrar en razon y me mostro el lugar donde trabajabas y como luchabas dia a dia a pesar de la adversidad, eso me hizo volver a levantarme.

-Terry, jamas crei que hubieras sufrido tanto.

-el dejarte ir ha sido lo mas doloroso que ha pasado en mi vida y desde entonces sobrevivo, pero.......

-ho! Terry, lo siento tanto, yo crei que eras feliz.

-no he podido ser feliz desde que deje el Colegio San Pablo y a ti en el.

-debi correr mas rapido para alcansarte.

-alcansarme??

-en cuanto lei la carta que dejaste para mi Sali tras de ti al puerto, pero el barco habia sarpado grite tu nombre hasta perder el aliento, pero era demasiado tarde.

-entonces no fue mi imaginacion..

-dias despues yo tambien abandone el Colegio, no tenia ningun sentido permanecer ahi, cuando llegue a America me encontre con Charlie el me dijo que te habia visto unos dias atras, el alma se me encogio de imaginar que no te alcance nuevamente, viaje a Chicago y al llegar al Hogar de Pony me encontre nuevamente con la noticia que no te habia encontrado por escasos minutos tu tasa aun estaba caliente, me senti derrotada por el destino que se empeñaba en el desencuentro, sin embargo me aferre a volver a verte, asi es como asisti a la funcion que diste en Chicago, pero a tu salida no pude acercarme y tu no me oiste cuando grite tu nombre ......

-si te escuche, te busque entre la multitud pero no te vi, siempre pensaba en ti, escuchaba tu vos dormido y despierto no sabia si lo estaba imaginando o en realidad eras tu, en la recepcion despues de la funcion vi a Eliza y enseguida supe que habia sido tu, Sali corriendo a buscarte en las calles encontre al elegante y al inventor, ellos me dijeron donde encontrarte corri hasta el hospital y te espere toda lo noche....

-yo estube buscandote en todos los hoteles de la ciudad hasta que lo encontre pero.... me dijeron que estabas dormido, que no atenderias mas admiradoras, por la mañana que llegue al hospital no vi tu nota y para cuendo la lei ya era tarde solo alcanse a verte por unos segundos..

-segundos suficientes para saber que no me habia equivocado y que toda la ilusion que tenia era cierta y que eras mia como yo siempre lo soñe, la correspondencia que mantuvimos me mantenia vivo y feliz, nunca habia sido mas feliz que entonces, hacia planes de nuestra vida juntos te invite a Nueva York con boleto de ida unicamente no pensaba dejarte ir jamas te pediria que te casaras conmigo....

-yo tambien sufri mucho nuestra separacion fue hasta hace poco que deje de llorar mi perdida, me negaba a dejar de pensar que yo tambien tenia planeado un boleto de ida sin regreso a Chicago, en mi interior me habia despedido de todo y de todos esa mañana que parti con rumbo a Nueva York...... no podia dejar ir el pasado, me habia dado totalmente por vencida ante el destino que no quiso vernos juntos pero aun me lamentaba.

-aun si el destino dice no, nuestro amor es mas grande y logro juntarnos nuevamente, esto no es una casualidad, es una oportunidad, en el pasado tratamos de encontrarnos y no coincidimos y ahora que no lo planeamos estamos aqui...

-nuestra oportunidad ya paso, tu tienes a Susana y yo estoy comprometida con Steffano....

-te equivocas Candy, Susana no existe para mi, Steffano no es el amor para ti, por que darle la espalda al amor que nos tenemos y que es real.

-ya es muy tarde para nosotros entiendelo.....

-nunca es tarde para amar y encarar al destino, llegamos a la cita, no lo ves Candy, esta ves llegamos a tiempo..... – sus ojos estaban perdido y envelesados el uno en el otro, hasta que Terry sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos guiandola hasta el encuentro de sus labios.

Candy se quedo inmovil, estaba completamente perturbada sentia los calidos y suabes labios de Terry acariciar los suyos en un tierno y sutil beso, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzo a temblar ante la caricia apenas si pudo corresponderle, Terry se separo de sus labios para tomarla entre sus brasos la sentia temblar y estremecerse, mientras Candy no pudo luchar mas contra ella misma, se habia contenido por años pero al fin habia escuchado de labios del chico que amaba que era correspondida y le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para hacer realidad su historia.

-lCandy me amas tanto como yo a ti, por que negarse a ser feliz?......

-Terry....- su voz era mas un susurro, su pecho se sentia congestionado ante la lucha interna, ya habia dejado ir el pasado y habia dado su palabra a otra persona, pero Terry tenia rason esto no era una casualidad era una oportunidad y se merecian ser felices...- y... Susana?.... y Steffano? No podemos construir nuestra felicidad en base a la infelicidad de los demas, no podemos ignorar el sufrimiento de quienes nos aman..

-pero a quienes nosotros no amamos, el permanecer a su lado mintiendoles es tan vil como enfrentarlos a la verdad de que nuestros corazones ya tienen dueño y que ellos no son los elegidos .

-oh! Terry por que tiene que ser tan complicado?

-no es complicado, - tomo sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- tu me amas y yo te amo asi de simple.

-Terry! – su voz se ahogo en su gargante la duda y la confusion la invadian.

-quieres que dejemos ir esta oportunidad? Que volvamos a lo de siempre y perdernos en el tiempo? Eso es lo que quieres.

-......- Candy lo miraba con angustia e indesicion su corazon le gritaba aferrarse al chico que amaba, pero su cabeza le recordaba al Italiano con quien habia logrado amainar el dolor del pasado y quien la habia cuidado con tanto amor, entregandole su corazon sin limites.- yo.....yo no... no lo se

-acaso dudas de la fuerza de nuestro amor? – Terry comensaba a deseperarse ante la dificultad de Candy de aceptar sus sentimientos.

-no es eso, pero tampoco puedo olvidarme de Susana y Steffano, ellos no merecen sufrir por nuestro egoismo.

-egoismo??? Desde cuando hablar con la verdad es egoismo, mejor dime que prefieres al Italiano . – alguna ves ya se habia sentido igual, cuando Candy hablaba de Anthony en la segunda colina de Pony en el festival de Mayo, sus manos se empuñaron y sus labios se apretaron.

-por que siempre tiene que ser tan dificil razonar contigo.- por su parte Candy respondia en el mismo tono que Terry.

-esta bien Candy si no te interesa estar conmigo no puedo forzarte - sus ojos sacaban chispas por la ira que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

-eres un cabeza dura Terruce Grandchester, el que te ame o no, no esta en duda, bien sabes que desde hace años estoy enamorada de ti – Candy le habia gritado al aristocrata ante sus deseperacion, pero al terminar la frase se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho haciendo que los colores llegaran a su rostro, bajo la mirada al igual que el tono de su voz – y no estoy huyendo de ti es solo que Susana y Steffano me preocupan.

El alma le habia vuelto al Ingles por lo que relajo los musculo de su cuepo y su rosro fue amable otra ves sonriendo a la rubia, con esa sonrisa que le hacian temblar las piernas a su pecosa , se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para besarla.

-Pecosa siempre pensando en los demas, pero no te preocupes por Susana entre ella y yo nunca pudo haber nada ella sabe que yo no la amo y entendera que yo solo puedo ser tuyo, hoy mismo le escribire una carta aclarando nuestra situacion no la pienso desamparar pero no volvere a ella.

-crees que lo entendera?, me da miedo Terry una ves ya intento....... – su vos se quebro hasta desaparecer ante el recuerdo de Susana en la azotea del hospital.

-no te preocupes Candy lo superara, en ese entonces Susana estaba mas vulnerable, lo del accidente era reciente y su depresion por perder la pierna la llevo hasta esa situacion, pero ya ha aceptado su condicion y esta llendo a terapias, es mejor terminar ahora que vivir en una mentira que tarde o temprano acabara de igual forma, mas adelante encontrara a alguien que la ame de verdad.

-eso espero – lo miraba con ternura e insetidumbre – Steffano me preocupa el cree que nos casaremos a su regreso y no se como tomara esto......

-lo tendra que aceptar, si te quiere como dice te dejara ser feliz al lado de quien tu decidas, no te puede obligar a permanecer a su lado, tal ves sufra pero al igual que Susana encontrara su verdadero amor, es mas creo que Helen puede ayudarte a consolarlo – esto ultimo lo habia dicho con sorna

-haces que todo se vea tan facil....

-lo es pecosa

con una sonrisa y alegria en los ojos Terry se acerco a su enfermera para tomarla de la cintura y rodearla con sus brasos, undio su rostro en los risos rubios que desprendian su natural olor a rosas, por su parte Candy se aferraba al fuerte cuerpo del joven aristocrata, sentia su cuerpo temblar y al mismo tiempo deseaba mas de el, Terry la separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos y lentamente acercarse hasta tomar sus labios nuevamente, esta ves no solo se conformaria con rosar esos labios por los que moria desde que era solo un colegial esta ves se llenaria de ella, de su sabor para conservarlo por siempre, por su parte Candy le correspondia aunque no con la misma magnitud aun se sentia timida ante este tipo de demostraciones, por lo que Terry disminuyo la intension a una caricia con sus labios mientras apretaba a Candy por la cintura hacia el, este simple movimiento hizo que Candy lanzara un pequeño suspiro que Terry aprovecho para adentrar su lengua entre los labios de Candy la exploraba delicadamente busco la lengua de ella para acariciarla e invitarla a integrarse a la dansa que el ya tenia, aunque un poco duditativa Candy comenso a seguir el ritmo de Terry su cuerpo se lleno de electricidad y sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para mantenerla en pie Terry sintio como se desvanecia por lo que la aprisiono contra el , haciendo que el beso subiera de tono, despues de un momento sus labios se separaron pero no sus cuerpos Candy por su parte abrasaba a Terry rodeando su espalda con todas la fuerzas que era capaz, nunca antes se habia sentido asi, Steffano la hacia sentir segura y amada, pero Terry la hacia vibrar, cernia lo mas profundo de su ser, sus besos y caricias la hacian temblar de algo que aun no entendia que era, pero estaba despertando a sensaciones jamas experimentadas que la arrastraban a un terreno desconocido donde lo unico que pensaba y deseaba era a Terry, su cuerpo sus caricias y cada segundo a su lado.

-tanto tiempo acaricie este sueño y al fin te tengo entre mis brasos, no pienso dejarte ir nunca. – por su parte Terry estaba regocijado de alegria y exitacion, su mas preciado anhelo se hacia realidad tener a esa pecosa en sus brasos disfrutando de su mutuo amor y el poder abrasarla y besarla le habia traido mas deseo y pasion de lo que jamas imagino podria sentir, pero esa pequeña y fragil rubia siempre iba mas halla de sus espectativas haciendiolo perder todo control, hasta de si mismo.

-Terry te amo – las mejillas de Candy se tornaron rojo intenso por el sopor del contacto y por su declaracion.

-yo tambien te amo pecosa y quiero que seas mi esposa, se que no es muy romantico el proponertelo en medio de la guerra pero esta ves no voy a esperar un mejor momento para pedirtelo, Candice Withe Andrey quieres casarte conmigo? – el abraso no se habia desecho aun, permanecian pegados, entrelasados y sus labios a unos cuantos centimetros de distancia.

-nunca he deseado nada con mas fuersa que ser tu esposa.

Sin decir mas palabras sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior, se envolvieron en su amor y olvidaron que estaban en via publica y que aunque las calles estaban mas solas que de costumbre aun era posible que alguien los pudiera ver y no seria correcto que los sorprendieran en un acto tan intimo, por lo que se separaron rapidamente al escuchar las risas de unos soldados que pasaba muy cerca de ellos, Terry se percato que las risas eran provocadas por el espectaculo que ellos daban asi que decidio abrasar por los hombros a candy protectoramente y la encamino al lado opuesto del grupo de soldados que reian y hacian bromas entre ellos.

-sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui.

-lo siento.....- bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban en un carmin intenso.

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, nos dejamos llevar – la miro a los ojos y le sonrio tiernamente – pero sera mejor que vayamos a otro lado, a que hora comienza tu turno pecosa?

-hasta mañana por la mañana.

-eso quiere decir que aun tenemos tiempo y dime a donde quieres que te lleve.

-no lo se.... alguna ves en New York te pedi que me llevarsa a tu departamento, pero aqui no creo que tengas uno – al ver los ojos de interrogacion de Terry, la rubia decidio aclarar – siempre me he preguntado como es el lugar donde vives, ha de ser dificil acomodarse en cualquier lugar despues de haber vivido con el duque por tantos tiempo.

-Tan entrometida como siempre – Candy se ruboriso hasta las orejas ante el cometario y la mirada picara de Terry.

-No yo..... no quise....

-Ya es tarde, ya lo dijiste y no es nuevo para mi siempre he sabido que eres un tarzan pecoso y entrometido.

-TERRYYY! Eres un malcriado

-Eso tambien ya lo sabias – Candy intento separarse de el indignada, logrando que los brazos de Terry la sujetaran con mas fuerza y la atrajera mas cerca de su cuerpo si eso era posible. – vamos te llevare a donde vivo, el ejercito tiene unos departamentos para los soldados que estamos de base en Paris, el cuartel practicamente lo utilisan para reclutar soldados y en muchas ocaciones para los cuerpos que regresan a sus paises,

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos de modesta calidad por la zona solo se veian soldados y una que otra chica de dusosa reputacion ya que solo acudian para darle un poco de diversion a los soldados, Terry encamino sus pasos lo mas aprisa posible tratando de cubrir a Candy con su cuerpo para ocultar su identidad, al llegar al departamento que era suyo lo abrio rapidamente y le dio el paso a la rubia para que se adentrara, la siguio cerrando la puerta tras el dejando mas de un par de ojos curiosos pues todos sabian que el era muy recto y poco sociable no habia hecho amistad con nadie, en ocaciones saludaba pero era lo mas que tenian de el por lo que verlo tan bien acompañado levanto curiosidad entre quienes lograron verlo.

En el departamento Candy veia detenidamente todo a su alrededor no le llevo mucho mirar todo el departamento ya que era bastante pequeño solo contaba con la habitacion en la que estaban de pie, a un par de pasos se encontraba una pequeña cocineta y una mesa con apenas dos sillas, del otro lado se encontraba su cama y un pequeño escritorio al lado, al fondo habia una puerta que separaba el cuarto de baño que constaba unicamente del toilet y una tina para bañarse, era sencillo pero muy ordenado y aunque no habia ninguna clase de lujos se hacia presente el toque del ingles.

-es muy pequeño para ti

-no necesito mas, ademas siempre he vivido en cuartos de este tamaño el que tenia en el colegio no era mas grande.

-pero si mas comodo y lujoso

-en aquel entonces necesitaba las comodidades para sobrevivir, ahora con la ilusion que me provoca mi enfermera no necesito mas para ser feliz – Terry se aproximo a Candy para tomarla en sus brasos y besarla una ves mas.

-Candy quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible, vayamonos a Londres hoy mismo y casemonos.

-Terry yo tambien quiero que nos casemos pero tenemos un compromiso aqui y no podemos irnos asi.

-por que no Candy?no hay nada mas importante que nosotros.

-hagamos las cosas correctamente, arregla tu situacion con Susana yo hare lo mismo con Steffano y cumplamos lo que venimos hacer aqui, esta guerra no sera para siempre y entonces podremos casarnos.

-yo no puedo esperar tanto, esta guerra lleva varios años y puede durar otros tantos mas

-por lo pronto arreglemos los compromisos que tenemos y despues podremos hablar de lo demas.

-eres peor que la hermana Grey, lo sabias?

-almenos yo si puse atencion a las clases mientras tu te dedicabas a fumar en la segunda colina de pony o te escapabas para beber y parrandear.

-pues mas de una ves te encontre en esas huidas del colegio y no eran precisamente escursiones con la hermana Grey.

-eso es una maldad Terry – Candy se avalanso hacia el, Terry en su afan por huir dio dos pasos atras tropesando con la pata de una silla perdio el equilibrio y se llevo consigo a Candy pues una de sus largas piernas logro desequilibrar los pasos de la rubia, en cuestion de segundos los dos caian uno encima del otro, Terry cerro los ojos esperando el impacto en su espalda sosteniendo a Candy por los brasos para su fortuna su aterrisaje fue en el colchon de su cama, por un momento los dos se mantubieron inmoviles y abrieron los ojos para encontrarse uno frente al otro explotando en una carcajada por el resultado de sus juegos infantiles, cuando lograron controlar el ataque de risa que habian sufrido se percataron de la posicion en la que se encontraban, Terry de espaldas a la cama y Candy encima de el, antes de que ella siquiera pensara en hacer un movimiento para alejarse, el la aprisiono en un fuerte abraso, Candy perdio el aliento al sentir esos brasos tan fuertes rodeando su cintura y su espalda en un abraso que tantos tiempo llevaba anhelando, Terry comenso a sentir su corazon latir mas fuerte ante el espectaculo que tenia de esa Rubia con sus lagos y ensortijados cabellos callendo en cascada inundando el aire con su unico y delicioso aroma a rosas frescas y esos ojos que brillaban en verdes destellos sus musculos se contrajeron y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la febril exitacion que experimentaba al tener entre sus brasos el sueño tantas veces anhelado, en un rapido movimiento Terry atrapo los labios de la rubia convirtiendo un beso apasionado en uno mas demandante, sus manos acariciaban su espalda sintiendo los musculos que recien se habian formadolos labios de Terry abandonaron el beso para encontrar el camino que lo llevara hasta su cuello donde siguio besandola, llego al lobulo de su oido para morderlo suavemente provocando un suspiro ahogado en Candy.

-te amo Candy, te amo – susurraba en su oido mientras Candy cerraba sus ojos y se perdia en el mar de sentimientos que el chico que amaba le provocaba.

Con un movimiento sutil pero presiso Terry hiso girar a Candy dejandola recostada en la cama mientras intercambiaban posiciones, regreso a sus labios y se besaron por momentos interminables hasta que no resistian mas y buscaban un poco de aire para regresar a la tarea de explorarse y rencontrar el sabor del otro , las manos de Terry se movian a los costados del cuerpo de Candy mientras ella acarisiaba su espalda con una mano y jugueteaba con su corto canbello con la otra, esas caricias aumentaban las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Terry que ya experimentaba una reaccion por la entrega de caricias y sentimientos .

Candy respiraba agitadamente sin embargo el aire se le corto cuando Terry acario su pierna derecha mientras la llenaba de calidos besos en el cuello, ante la reaccion Terry paro por un momento mirandola al rostro admirando su belleza, su candor al tiempo que Candy mantenia sus ojos cerrados.

-estas bien pecosa? – pregunto Terry con la voz enrarecida por la exitacion de la que era presa.

-....... – la rubia solo suspiro profundamente buscando su autocontrol. – si..... estoy bien.

-sera mejor que salgamos de aqui antes de que......

-si es lo mejor - lo acorto la enfermera, Terry miraba a Candy embelesado ante su belleza e inocencia, tantas noches habia soñado con tenerla asi con declararle su amor, que ahora que era una realidad no podia hacer otra cosa que admirarla y tocarla constantemente para saber que no era solo un producto de su imaginacion .

sin decir palabras Terry le dijo a Candy cuanto la amaba con tan solo mirarla y de la misma forma el sintio todo lo que el corazon de Candy guardaba para el, se acerco lentamente hasta encontrar sus labios nuevamente y en cuestion de un par de besos y dos caricias la llama de la pasion se habia encendido una ves mas pero mas ardiente que minutos anteriores los movimientos de el fueron mas entregados haciendo que Candy perdiera junto a el la conciencia de la realidad y se entregara a la realisacion de todos los deseos contenidos de los ultimos años tomaron la revancha ante el destino que les habia jugado sucio en el pasado entre trampas y tantos desencuentros, esta vez triunfaron ellos, triunfo su amor.

Ante la inconsiencia de su desatada pasion no supieron en que momento se habian despojado de sus ropas que ya hacian al pie de la cama en total desorden, Terry se detuvo un momento para contemplar el pefecto cuerpo que temblaba ante sus caricias las curvas de sus caderas eran perfectas sujestivas, sus pechos generosos y virgenes , su piel nivea y tersa era aun mas hermosa y perfecta de lo que pudo imaginar, Candy se sonrojo ante el esclutinio que recibia su cuerpo por parte de aquellos safiros , Terry le sonrio para darle confiansa y mitigar la timides de su pecosa, la beso nuevamente bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales beso y saboreo lentamente mientras Candy cerraba los ojos y se perdia en el mar de sensaciones y sentimientos que el ingles le regalaba.

Terry sentia su sangre viajar por todo su cuerpo ardiente y desoso , estaba volviendose loco con tantas sensaciones y emociones que ese hermoso cuerpo le provocaba, la reaccion de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, provocando en Candy una oleada de miedo, pero los besos y caricias del aristocrata la hicieron arder en deseo nuevamente.

-eres tan hermosa mi pecosa. – la voz de Terry ya era grave y urgia a desvocar su pasion en ella.

-Terry mi amor......

El joven ingles ya no podia contenerse mas, por su parte Candy se aferraba a sus hombros que eran mucho mas fuertes de lo que ella recordaba, Terry se dejo llevar por la pasion que hacia arder los cuerpos de los dos poseyendo a su pecosa con todo su ser.

-estas bien muñeca? Te he hecho daño?

-no mi amor estoy bien – los labios de Candy alcanzaron los labios de el para atraparlo en un calido beso que aumento de itensidad, momento que utilizo el aristocrata para teminar de derribar la ultima barrera que impedia ser uno con su pecosa.

Inmovil dentro de ella siguio besandola y acraciciando su espalda, despues de un momento sus movimientos comensaron a ser suaves y acompasados mientras declaraba todo su amor y toda clase de promesas a su amada, se amaron por largos minutos las caderas de Candy bailaban la misma melodia de su amado Terry, hasta que la misma pasion aumento el ritmo de la danza llevandolos a su climax en la que los dos explotaron en extasis encontrando no solo sus cuerpo satisfechos sino sus almas entrelazadas.

Terry cayo exausto y satisfecho sobre Candy, mientras ella volaba en una nube llena de petalos de rosa estaba extasiada de amor y plenitud, amaba mas que nunca a ese aristocrata malcriado, se habia enamorado de el desde que lo vio en el barco por primera vez y ahora habia completado su sentimientos hacia el, definitiamente nunca habria otro hombre en su corazon, estaba feliz, emocionada y locamente enamorada, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su ahora amante, mientras oia su respiracion muy cerca de su oido , su olor la inbadia, ese olor a maderas siempre la habia seducido y ahora toda ella olia a el y aun podia saborear el dulce sabor de sus besos.

-estas bien pecosa?- la voz de Terry aun se escuchaba mas ronca de lo normal, levanto un poco su cuerpo para apoyarse en su antebraso y poder deleitarse con el rostro de la rubia.

-mejor que nunca...- le sonrio feliz con un brillo mas intenso en sus ojos, habia aparecido algo nuevo en su mirada que Terry identifico inmediatamente sus esmeraldas se veian mas risueñas y su mirada era mas intensa.- y tu?

-nunca en mi vida habia sido mas feliz que ahora, es mas creo que hasta ahora conozco la felicidad verdadera – sus labios la buscaron para entregarle una dotacion mas de dulces besos - por fin mi vida tiene sentido y se que a tu lado no me sentire triste ni solo nunca mas.

-Terry... – su vos sonaba mas dulce y sensual, era una vos que solo Terry habia escuchado y que habia sido creada solo para el,

-te arrepientes pequeña? – sus ojos estaban atentos a cualquier reaccion que ella demostrara , mientras su mano apartaba un riso rebelde de su rostro, lo unico que percibio fue un poco de confusion y repentina seriedad.

-arrepentirme? ......- en su mirada reflejaba una gran interrogacion.

- de lo que acaba de suceder.

- arrepentirme de amarte ? de entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma? Jamas habia hecho algo con tanta certeza como lo que he hecho ahora......no se que pasara mañana, pero sere capaz de enfrentar lo que venga con solo este recuerdo.

-pues yo si se que pasara mañana –su dedo indice recorria la lines del rostro de Candy mientras la miraba profundamente como si con ese solo hecho la poseyera nuevamente – te convertiras en la señora Grandchester y no nos separaremos jamas, tendras que soportar mi mal caracter y mis bromas pesadas

-eso suena a un reto, pero creo que lo cumplire siempre y cuando tu soportes mi testarudes y mis intromisiones,

-eso es lo que mas deseo en la vida mi pequeña pecosa, no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora que se que eres mia y siempre lo seras, te das cuenta ya tengo enfermera particular y un mono al mismo tiempo.

-que gracioso! Terry eres un grosero .... – Candy le tiro un codaso mientras trataba de levantarse, Terry reia alegremente y con un solo movimiento la atrapo entre sus brasos atrayendola a su lado de nuevo, se abrasaron y besaron hasta que el cansancio les llego, no sin antes amarse una y otra vez.

La mañana aparecio por la ventana con sus primeros rayos de sol, Terry abrio sus ojos para encontrar entre sus brazos el fragil cuerpo de la mujer que tantas noches habia soñado y por quien tantas veces habia sufrido, pero ahora la veia dormir placidamente, contemplo su rostro que reflejaba tanta tranquilidad, sonrio para sus adentros suspiro profundo ya nada podria separarlos, habian vencido al destino que tantas veces los habia apartado, la ultima ves que intentaron reunirse todo habia terminado en una gran tragedia donde los dos se habian separado con gran dolor, pero ahora todo era diferene no habian pedido permiso a la vida para reunirse y habian triunfado.

Con ternura Terry acerco su rostro al de su pecosa para darle un suave beso, pero la rubia apenas si se movio, dormia tan placidamente que parecia que nada la despertaria, Terry sonrio y sus labios le regalaron un beso mas prolongado, Candy sonrio sin abrir sus ojos pero correspondio al sutil beso.

-eres una perezosa, no piensas despertarte?

-no quiero abrir los ojos, me da miedo que todo desaparezca.- decia la rubia, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Terry.

-no voy a desaparecer lo mas que puede suceder es que te coma a besos, y si quieres te puedo pelliscar para que veas que esto es real. –Candy sonrio ampliamente, si algo la hacia feliz era reconocer cuando el estaba feliz.

-al menos estoy segura que aun si es un sueño sigues siendo el mismo mal educado de siempre.

-muy pronto te convenceras que ya no estamos soñando, pronto firmaras como tarzan pecoso de Grandchester.

-no se por que me querria casar con un grosero mal criado como tu?-seguia sin abrir sus ojos, pero esbosando la misma sonrisa.

-por que aun con todo lo malo que puedas encontrar en mi me amas y por que yo te amo.

-y como puedrias estar segura de eso.

-si abres tus ojos encontraras todo el amor que tengo frente a ti- el cuerpo de Candy se estremecio al escuchar esas palabras.

-............... – abrio sus ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa que solo podia regalarle a el.

-lo ves aqui seguimos. – en sus ojos encontro todo el amor que el le habia prometido encontraria.

-todo esto me parece un sueño que en cualquier momento se desvanecera.

-pero no lo es pecosa, te pondria un anillo en tu dedo si lo tuviera conmigo en este momento para que cada ves que lo miraras recordaras que soy tuyo como tu eres mia.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvanecio por primera ves desde que habia entrado al mundo que solo compartia con Terry.

-de igual forma no podria aceptarlo, primero tengo que devolver el que tengo antes de poner uno nuevo y tu tienes que regresar tu palabra antes de darsela a alguien mas.

-esos compromisos dejaron de existir en el momento que tu y yo comenzamos a ser uno solo, asi que deja de pensar en esas tonterias.

-no son tonterias y lo sabes, pero no vamos a arruinar este mometo y,,,,,,, sabes? Tengo una idea, tu no tienes un anillo para mi pero yo tengo algo que darte para sellar nuestro compromiso – quito la medalla que colgaba de su cuello en una delgada cadena y se la coloco a Terry – esta medalla me ha cuidado desde que Sali del Hogar de Pony cuando fui adopatada por los Leagan, me la dio la Señorita Pony y quiero que ahora te cuide a ti y nos una para siempre.

-Pecosa esta medalla significa mucho para ti, no deberias apartarla de ti.

-y quien dijo que la estoy apartando de mi acaso no acabas de decir que tu y yo somos uno solo. – beso timidamente sus labios y lo miro a los ojos para agregar – quiero que la conserves y no te la quites nunca esto sera una aliansa indestructible entre nosotros dos.

-gracias pecosa, la cuidare con mi vida.

-no quisiera irme pero tengo que regresar al hospital, deben estar preocupados por mi.

-tienes razon, sera mejor comensar el dia te llevare al hospital.

Terry aparto las sabanas para ponerse de pie dejando su desnudes a la vista, a lo que Candy reacciono con un gran sonrojo tapandose la cara con las sabanas.

-Terry!! Como te atreves a salir asi de la cama, ponte algo encima- grito la rubia mientras Terry soltaba una gran carcajada y rodeaba la cama para llegar a ella, apartando las sabanas de su rostro y de su cuerpo.

-vamos a tomar un baño antes de irnos – se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brasos para llevarla hasta el baño donde entre remilgos y sonrojos de la enfermera disfrutaron un baño, se alistaron y tomaron las calles con rumbo al hospital.

Todo se veia difernte hasta el sol brillaba con mas fuerza, al fin habian tomado la revancha en sus manos para vencer al destino y cumplir con el amor que se tenian, y aun a pesar de ese paraiso en el que ahora vivia la pareja para Candy habia dos grandes sombras a las que habia que quitar del camino para que no se convirtieran en una amenaza en el futuro, despues de todo no podia huir ni esconderse de la responsabilidad de devolver su palabra a quien le habia demostado su amor abiertamente, Steffano merecia que ella lo encarara y por su parte Susana tampoco merecia una fria carta de despedida, le gustara o no era quien habia salvado la vida del hombre que mas amaba, pero ahora no pensaria en eso....ahora disfrutaria las mieles del amor que le ofrecia su malcriado Ingles.....

Continuara.

* * *

Chicas lindas gracias por acompañarme hasta este capitulo #10, les agradezco su tiempo .

mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han regalado una sonrisa con un review, se los agradezco de corazon.

Quiciera decirles que esta es la revancha de esta linda pareja, pero opino igual que Candy, alguien que te ha entregado su amor y dedicacion no merece un simple gracias por todo, pero adios en un simple papel, lo menos que podemos hacer es encararlos y demostrar cuanto sentimos no poder corresponder ese amor ( o al menos es lo que Candy y yo pensamos) asi que les invito a continuar conmigo en esta aventura.

un saludo y un fuerte abrazo viajan desde aqui hasta donde quiera que se encuentren.

Liz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Contracorriente.**

**Francia**

La madrugada ya reinaba en el hospital mientras los heridos no dejaban de llegar, todo el personal estaba de pie y andando, nadie habia podido ir a descansar, Candy no solo duplicaba sino triplicaba su turno, pero era imposible ir a descansar, la ultima batalla habia sido feroz enviando a miles de soldados heridos a los hospitales de Francia, el rumor era que el personal de su hospital habia participado en esa sangrienta pelea, por lo que la rubia estaba tensa y algo miedosa, su mente viajaba hata multiples ideas que torturaban su mente de lo que pudiera haber pasado con Amy, Maurice y quien mas le dolia Steffano, visitaba la direccion del hospital en cortos periodos para tratar de averiguar algo sin obtener resultados.

-Candy ya te dije que aun no sabemos nada el Dr. Marchoss no ha recibido nungun comunicado, yo te avisare apenas sepa algo, lo que tu deberias hacer es ir a descansar un poco, estuve revisando tus horarios y llevas mas de 36 horas en piso tu turno termino hace mas de 24 horas, si te necesitamos pero tan cansada como estas podrias cometer un error.

-si Magda ire a descansar un par de horas y volvere, pero si sabes algo de los chicos por favor hasmelo saber. – su angustia se podia leer en su rostro, estaba muy palida y en sus ojos se veia un terror no comun en ella.

-si Candy ve a descansar, te prometo que seras la primera en saber cualquier noticia.

Candy se retiro a descansar por un momento, no podria dormir eso lo sabia, pero al menos tomaria un baño y se recostaria aunque fuera un par de horas.

Despues de reposar en la tina por un mometo en agua caliente en donde aprovecho para pensar en Steffano se sintio miserable por lo feliz que ella habia sido las ultimas semanas al lado de Terry, a pesar de que no habian regresado a su departamento si habian pasado tardes muy romanticas en las que habian fortalecido su relacion sintiendose mas enamorados que nunca, pero ahora que se veia ante la posibilidad de que Steffano hubiera participado en esa batalla se sentia miserable, culpable, como era posible que ni siquiera supiera en donde se encontrabal, tenia un mes que no recibia sus cartas y ella simplemente habia estado muy ocupada revivivendo su antiguo amor como para averiguar su paradero o el de su mejor amiga, se sentia una traidora, mentirosa y la pero de las egoistas, no pudo parar de llorar salio de la tina hasta que el agua se enfrio lastimandole la piel, se enredo en la toalla escurriedo el exceso de agua de su cabello, se puso su pijama y se recosto mientras sus ojos no cesaban de derramar lagrimas de tristeza y angustia, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida su cuerpo le reclamana descanso muy a su pesar, no fue hasta que escucho un toquido en su puerta que aun somnolienta se levanto para abrir la puerta, frente a ella estaba Magda, de solo verla sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente otra ves.

-Candy lamento despertarte pero.....

-has recibido noticias?, ya sabes donde esta?-Candy habia interrumpido a Magda ante sus anciedad.

-no, aun no, pero Terry te busca, esta en la sala de espera, dijo que era importante.

-gracias Magda voy enseguida.

Cerro la puerta se apresuro a cambiarse al uniforme sin embargo en cada movimiento se sentia como una traidora corria a Terry aun a pesar de no saber la suerte de sus amigos, cepillo su cabello propinandole fuertes jalones, lo ato en una coleta y despues de colocar su cofia salio en busca de Terry, al llegar a la sala de espera lo busco con la mirada, habia demasiada gente para distinguirlo, de hecho no era mas la sala de espera era otro pabellon con enfermeras moviendose a todos lados y soldados heridos, camino un par de pasos a su derecha y busco con mas ainco, no lo veia, hasta que escucho una vos que le susurraba en el oido.

-le puedo ayudar en algo señorita enfermera?

-Terry, no juegues asi, estamos en emergensia y no puedes venir a hacer bromas – en la mirada de Candy se leia la angustia y en su voz se denotaba un malestar.

-lo siento pecosa, no quise hacerte enojar

-Magda me dijo que me tenias que ver con urgencia, que pasa?

-solo queria verte y decirte cuanto te quiero.

-..........- por respuesta los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-que sucede pecosa?

Candy solo mordio su labio inferior para controlar el solloso que ya era inminente.

-pecosa no me asustes que pasa?

-hubo una gran batalla y todo parece indicar que el personal de este hospital estaba en labor en ese campamento.

-Steffano?

Candy solo asintio derramando aun mas lagrimas, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar desmoronandose emocionalmente, a lo que Terry solo atino a tomarla del braso y sacarla de ahi hasta el jardin donde detras de los arboles solo la abraso para consolarla.

-no te pongas asi Candy, aun no se sabe donde esta, tal ves esta en otro campamento.

- me siento tan culpable por ni siquiera saber en donde esta y si.. y si algo le hubiera pasado..... – sus sollosos se acrecentaron nuevamente.

- Candy no puedes sentirte culpable por lo que pudiera pasarle a el o cualquier otra persona, el amor que nos tenemos no esta atentando contra nadie, es la guerra la que esta matando gente no nosotros, cual seria la diferencia si supieras en que campamento esta, no te pongas asi, animate vere que puedo investigar y te avisare en cuanto sepa cual era la plantilla medica en esa batalla.

-gracias Terry, es solo que he estado tan concentrada en nosotros que si algo le hubiera pasado a Steffano me sentiria que lo traicione.

- no has traicionado a nadie, solo has seguido a tu corazon y eso es honestidad, no llores mas pecosa todo va a estar bien, regresare en cuanto tenga la informacion que necesitas.

Con un beso en la mejilla se despidio de la enfermera, salio rumbo al cuartel al que se reportaba para cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho a su pecosa, camino por las calles con molestia y hasta un poco de enojo que no le habia demostrado a la rubia, ya bastante mal estaba ella como para encima sufriera sus celos y enojo, pero como podia evitarlo si su novia, no! Su prometida lorraba con angustia a otro hombre, el la habia visitado para darle la noticia que habia finalmente encontrado las palabras para terminar su compromiso con Susana , las cuales habia plasmado en una carta que ya viajaba con rumbo a su destinataria, y asi poder oficializar su compromiso con ella, habia ido al hospital rebosante de alegria y emocion por acercarse mas a su vida con ella y se habia encontrado con esa ecena de una Candy llorando angustiada por la desaparicion de su exnovio, por que para el ya era EX, se controlo solo al ver el miedo en los verdes ojos que lo torturaba todas las noches en sus sueños, y como si no fuera suficiente ahora iria a indagar el paradero del susodicho, eso era demasiado, pero haria eso y mas por la tranquilidad de su pecosa enfermera.

Mientras caminaba al cuartel pensaba en los dias anteriores en los que se habia estado peleando con las palabras para encontrar la forma menos humillante y dolorosa para que Susana se diera por enterada que estaba rompiendo su compromiso y que tal ves ni siquiera se volverian a ver, le reiteraba su apoyo economico, pero eso seria todo que podia ofrecerle junto a su eterno agradecimiento, muy encontra de su voluntad siguio las exigesncias de su prometida que le habia rogado dijera la verdad lo mas dulce que pudiera y que no le ocultara el hecho de que ellos habian regresao a sus antuguos planes, el divulgar su vida privada no era algo que caracterisara la personalidda de Terry por el contrario lo menos que la gente supiera de el mejor, sinembargo trato de llegar al corazon de la exactris apelando al amor que ella misma decia tener por el para hacerle ver que su amor por Candy era aun mas profundo, mas añejo y totalmente correspondido.

En cuanto llego al cuartel se aplico en encontrar la informacion que necesitaba, sinembargo al igual que el hospital el cuartel era un caos soldados iban y venia, se oian gritos en los cubiculos de los de mas rango y la confusion reinaba, Neal que tambien se reportaba al mismo cuartel en sus labores de escritorio se acerco a el viendolo muy concentrado buscando entre los archivos.

-escuchaste los rumores Grandchester?

-vengo llegando y en realidad los chismes nunca han sido mi estilo, pero van bien contigo

-voy a fingir que no escuche tu ironica respuesta solo por que las noticias son increibles, parese ser que la guerra se terminara en cuestion de horas.

Despues de escuchar las palabras de Neal solo se quedo inmovil, los papeles que sostenian sus manos calleron al suelo.

-estas seguro que es un rumor fidedigno?

-viene de los altos mandos, es cuestion de unas firmas para que se haga oficial y se proceda al retiro de tropas , todo sera paulatino, nada regresara a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana, pero los batallas cesaran y tal ves seremos dados de baja para regresar a America.

-es lo mejor que he escuchado en meses, por fin esta pesadilla llegara a su fin.

Neal recogiendo los papeles del suelo – que buscabas con tanta vehemencia?

-parece ser que la plantilla medica que partio al frente del hospital de Candy es la que se vio atrapada en la ultima emboscada, hay muchos muertos y heridos.

-si escuche al respecto Natasha me dijo que era casi un hecho de que Amy, Maurice y Steffano participaron en ese combate y no hay noticias del cuerpo medico estan desaparecidos eso esta confirmado.

-Candy no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos.

-me lo imagino, pero lo superara te tiene a ti para enfrentar lo que venga.

-tienes rason Leagan.

- siempre ha sido asi.

-no tientes tu suerte.

-vamos Grandchester ya casi somos familia.

-siempre he dicho que el amor tiene precio, pero el tenerte a ti y al elegante como familia es un precio muy alto.

-que te pasa somos la mejor parte de Candy.

-si quireres formar un circo. – ambos rieron, era increible la forma en que Leagan habia cambiado.

El gran salon en el que se encontraban se llenaba mas y mas de soldados que irian como refuersos al frente pero estaban estancados en el cuartel central por los fuertes rumores del fin de la guerra, uno de los generales mando llamar a todos los sargentos que hacian labor de oficina, entre ellos Terry y Neal.

-Señores como ya estaran enterados por los rumores el fin de la guerra ha llegado – las sonrisas en todas las caras aparecieron, abrasandose y estrechando manos, en señal de la enorme felicidad que a todos causaba el final de ese infierno – les voy a pedir su discresion esta noticia aun no se ha hecho oficial a pesar que esta confirmado, antes de que el caos nos llegue voy a necesitar su cooperacion para comenzar papeleo de repatriacion de soldados heridos para despues comensar la movilizacion del demas trafico que vendra, es lo ultimo que les pedire, asi que entre mas pronto comencemos con el papeleo y coordinacion mas pronto estaran de regreso a casa.

Los rumores se escucharon en la oficna de como terminarian mas pronto y lo anciosos que estaban de regresar a sus vidas.

-comencemos con los archivos de los que ya estan heridos para continuar con los que aun estan el campo de batalla, muchos heridos seran mandados a Inglaterra donde completaran terapias, otros permaneceran en Paris , Los mas graves y el resto regresara a America, es tiempo de trabajar no abra tiempos libres ni licencias, especialmente en cuanto el anuncio se haga oficial.

Esas ultimas palabras fue algo que no termino de gustarle a Terry el necesitaba ver a Candy diario aunque fuera solamente un momento, pero ya se las arreglaria para verla.

Candy en el hospital habia regresado a sus actividades donde curaba mas heridos y asistia a mas cirugias que cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, a pesar que el otoño ya habia comenzado se sentia mas calido de lo que deberia estar y con el agetreo de los pabellones, la rubia enfermera en un momento vio la sala dar vuelta ante sus ojos para despues quedar en la obscuridad total desfalleciento, en su camino al suelo un flashaso le dijo que no habia comido en mas de 24 horas, depues de eso la nada habito su mente.

-Candy, Candy.....

No estaba segura donde estaba, solo escuchaba que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero todo estaba tan obscuro que no podia distinguir nada, camino unos pasos buscando pero por una extraña rason ningun ruido salia de su boca, solo sentia una desesperacion que inundaba su pecho.

-Candy, Candy .....

la voz provenia de un lugar cercano, su desesperacion aumentaba y su vos se ahogaba antes de ser un sonido, las piernas le pesaban se movia lo mas rapido que podia pero apenas avansaba.

-Candy, Candy......

Al fin alcanso a visualizar una silueta a lo lejos, pero no estaba de pie era mas bien un cuerpo arrastrandose su vos se hacia mas lastimosa conforme avansaba y un olor a muerte inundo el ambiente.

Corrio para acercarse los mas pronto que pudo, aunque sentia que cada paso que daba se alejaba dos, al fin la obscuridad le dio tregua para finalmente ver de quien se trataba, en el suelo se encontraba Steffano sin poder mover las piernas, con los ojos llenos de dolor una palides mortal y llamando a su enfermera favorita, al llegar a el Candy se arrojo a verificar su estado, descansando la cabesa de Steffano en sus piernas, arrodillada ante el trato de hablarle, pero lo unico que salio de ella fueron gruesas lagrimas acompañada de un gran dolor, sus manos acariciaban su cabello, mientras sus verdes ojos se perdian en el profundo olivo del Italiano.

-Candy no me dejes, te necesito, Candy mi amor.

Candy no pudo mas que acariciar sus mejillas mientras ambos lloraban, inmersa en la mirada del italiano no escucho los pasos que se acercaban, para cuando los pasos se hicieron mas notorio es por que ya estaban junto a ellos, Candy subio la mirada viendo el rostro de quien la miraba desconsertado y hasta enojado, intento pronunciar su nombre pero una ves mas las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

-que sucede Candy, que haces con el?- los ojos de Terry destellaban ira y sus labios se curbaron con tristeza.

Candy no pudo moverse, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondio, mientras Steffano apretaba su mano sin pronunciar palabra.

-Candy?.....que estas haciendonos, por que me apartas de tu vida?

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lagrimas, dejando atras la ira, tomando una postura de abatimiento total, dio la vuelta y comenzo a alejarse dejando atras a Candy hundida en la tristeza y la desolacion.

Candy sentia su pecho estallar de dolor, el aire comensaba a faltarle, miro al piso descubriendo que Steffano habia desaparecido ya no veia a Terry estaba sola una ves mas con ese dolor en el pecho y la sofocacion, llevo sus manos a su garganta ya no podia respirar y una vez mas todo dio vueltas en su cabeza cayendo nuevamente en un remolino de obscuridad.

-Candy, Candy, Candy.

lenta y pesadamente los parpados de Candy fueron abriendose, respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo le pesaba, sinembargo reconocio de inmediato el rostro que tenia de frente, trato de levantarse rapidamente, pero un fuerte mareo la inmobilizo al instante, trago saliva para despues llenar sus pulmones de aire y soltar el aire lentamente.

-despasio Candy, no te muevas.

-Amy!..... – comenso a llorar sin darse cuenta moviendose lentamente pero con movimientos mas seguros hasta prenderse en un abraso con su amiga.- estaba tan preocupada por ustedes.

-Candy a mi tambien me da gusto verte, pero no esperaba encontrate en estas condiciones

-en que condiciones?

-no te hagas la inocente, te has estado mal pasando seguramente, por eso te desmayaste.

-solo fue un mareo

-eso no fue un mareo te desmayaste, estabas sin sentido..... –su voz se oia hueca, ausente al igual que su mirada.

-Amy, donde esta Steffano?

La mirada de su compañera viajo al suelo y su rsotro empalidesio de repente, sus manos comensaron a temblar mientras su mirada se hizo cristalina.

-Amy?.....

-Candy la batalla fue cruenta llegaron hasta nosotros no pudimos escapar a tiempo, eramos un enorme grupo medico, jamas habia visto tantos doctores y enfermeras en el frente,- Candy escuchaba atenta, mientras sus ojos se abrian mostrando su terror tensandose ante la anticipacion de las noticias- la mayoria fue alcansado por una bala o un cañon sino por una bomba mostaza, fue horrible Candy jamas imagine que tanta crueldad pudiera existir, era peor que el infierno, no veian uniformes ni heridos, nada hacia una distincion estabamos en el campo enemigo y eso nos hacia un punto a exterminar. – Amy se ahogaba con su llanto, temblaba de pies a cabeza callendo en una crisis de llanto.

-Amy por favor dime donde esta Steffano.-el terror a lo peor la invadia completamente.

-habia muchos soldados que estaban heridos en una pierna o en un braso, nada que fuera a acabar con sus vidas, pero no podian correr, estaban atrapados en el campamento ya conoces a Steffano trato de llenar la ambulancia con tantos heridos como era posible para huir inmediatamente, pero regreso por un soldado que estaba mas halla del campamento, le pedimos que no fuera que teniamos que partir pero decidio regresar, cuando llego al soldado una bomba Iperita exploto justo junto a el haciendole perder el conocimiento, para cuando Maurice pudo llegar a el ya habia inalado el humo, sinembargo lo cargo en sus hombros saliendo del area lo mas pronto que podia........una bala alcanso a Steffano y otra a Maurice haciendolo perder el equilibrio, uno de los Doctores que tenia el control de la ambulancia nos anuncio que los dejaria que no podia esperar mas, el DR Shartoff lo obligo a esperar mientras Maurice se puso de pie nuevamente y con la pierna herida cargo en hombros a Steffano logro subirlo a la ambulancia pero el Dr Shartoff no pudo controlar mas al Doctor que iba al volante que arranco dejando atras a Maurice, por mas que grite y golpie al conductor no se detuvo.......Maurice se quedo ahi ......... logramos escapar y llegar a una zona mas protegida.

-Amy adonde esta Steffano?, dime por favor donde esta Steffano?

-Hay Candy....el esta en un hospital al este de Francia aun estaba inconciente cuando lo deje, tenia que venir a avisarte por eso lo deje solo por que debia venir y decirtelo, para que tu vayas halla, el esta muy grave, sus pulmones salieron muy afectados y lo que realmente preocupa a los doctores es que no cobra consiencia – Amy tomo a Candy de las manos y mirandola a los ojos le hablo con el corazon – vas a ir verdad Candy? , el te necesita mas que nunca, yo tengo que buscar a Maurice.

-pero no se si me dejaran ir. – lagrimas corrian por sus ojos y su corazon se estremecia de dolor y tristeza al imaginar a Steffano solo en un hospital y por otro lado como le explicaria a Terry que tenia que ir tras Steffano, pero despues de todo se lo debia al italiano, veria por el antes de terminar su compromiso definitivamente.

-habla con el director, el comprendera ustedes estan comprometidos y en estas circunstancias eres lo mas cercano a un familiar, yo te acompaño.

Ambas salieron con rumbo a la oficina del director que las recibio casi de inmediato despues de exponerle la situacion y las circunstancias que rodeaban el caso dudo en aceptar, no podia darse el lujo de dejar ir a una enfermera cuando lo que mas necesitaban eran manos, pero ante la conmovedora peticion de Amy termino aceptando, Candy partiria en un par de horas junto a un camion que hacia las veces de ambulancia para traer mas heridos del frente dejando a Candy sobre el camino en el Hospital donde se encontraba Steffano.

Candy apenas recogio unas cuantas pertenencias un su vieja maleta, para despues salir corriendo en busca de Terry, esperaba que el pudiera comprenderla y no se opusiera a su decision, no seria facil pero confiaba en el noble corazon del Ingles, llego al cuartel que era su base, al preguntar por el le comunicaron que l habia salido a levantar un reporte a los hopitales, tampoco encontro a Neal, por lo que salio de ahi desesperada rumbo al hospital Saint Michell no tenia mucho tiempo pero debia dejar un mensaje con alguien, al llegar al hospital no pudo encontrar a Natasha que seria la mejor opcion pues mantenia contacto con Neal y por consiguiente seria mas facil llegar a Terry, pero solo pudo encontrar a Helen.

-Candy! que haces aqui?

-Helen que bueno que te veo, donde esta Natasha.

-esta asistiendo en cirugia, que pasa?

-necesito pedirte un favor enorme

-por supuesto,

-necesito que le hagas saber a Terry que me trasladaron a un hospital al este. No se cuando volvere pero dile que me comunicare con el.

-pero ahorita no hay traslados, de que se trata Candy?

-tengo que irme Helen, por favor dime que le daras mi mensaje a Terruce.

-Candy que tienes tu que ver con Terry?

-solo dale mi mensaje, - la deseperacion de Candy ya salia por su boca – por favor Helen.

-Candy esto tiene que ver con Steffano?

Candy no dijo nada solo la miro y salio a paso velos, sabia que si mensionaba a Steffano su mensaje nunca llegaria a su destino, en su camino a la salida solo voltio a ver su amiga por unos segundos.

-cuento contigo Helen.

Mientras Terry buscaba a Candy en el hospital, al no tener noticias de ella decidio adentrarse en los pasillos encontrando a Amy.

-Amy? Cuando regresaste?

-hace unas horas.- Amy no tenia nada encontra de Terry pero no confiaba en el y a sus ojos era un hombre que se interponia en la felicidad de sus mejores amigos, no solia juzgar a nadie pero el ya habia desperdiciado su oportunidad con Candy y ahora era el momento de Steffano y no tenia ningun derecho de aparecer a confundir a su amiga.

-Amy estoy buscando a Candy, podrias decirme donde encontrarla?

Lo penso por un momento y decidio ayudarle al destino a forjar el camino de su amiga.

-ella no esta en el hospital salio este medio dia, viajo a un hospital en el este de Francia

-pero....como? por que la trasladaron?

-no fue trasladada, ella pidio su cambio para estar con Steffano.

El mundo de Terry se sacudio, el piso se movio y un abismo se abrio ante el, no era posible que Candy hubiera salido asi tras otro hombre sin una explicacion coherente y sin avisarle, pero por otra parte el mismo habia visto el sufrimiento de Candy esa misma mañana por el Italiano y aunque le dolia aceptarlo tambien sabia que ella haria hasta lo imposible por verlo, el hecho que ella solo queria saber que estaba bien, no queria decir que corriera a sus brasos a la primer oportunidad, su cabeza daba mil vueltas ante todas las posibilidades y no dudaria de Candy, tenia que averiguar lo sucedido antes de hacer conjeturas.

-por que pidio su cambio? Que paso?

-Steffano le pidio que lo alcanzara en donde esta, creo que de ahi viajaran a Italia para casarse. – ya lo habia dicho no habia vuelta atras, pero despues de todo esto no debia afectar a nadie por que Steffano y Candy estaban comprometidos en matrimonio y si el era solo su amigo como decia ser, se alegraria por ellos.

- ..................- la seguridad de las palabras de Amy lo undieron en el infierno de las dudas, el dolor de la traicion, los celos y la confusion total. – dejo algun mensaje para mi?

-no, en cuanto le dije que Steffano la esperaba salio volando a su encuentro, debia dejarte algun mensaje?

Si debio dejarle algun mensaje? Por dios si ella no debio moverse de ahi sin antes hablar con el, que estaba sucediendo?, habia algo en toda la historia que no cuadraba despues de los hechos de las ultimas semanas Candy no se hubiera ido sin avisarle, pero entonces endonde estaba?

-es solo que me toma de sorpresa que se haya ido asi tan repentinamente.

-asi es el amor, que te puedo decir.

-sabes a donde se marcho? – ignoro sus ultimas palabras deliberadamente, el dolor que le causo no le permitio siquiera detenerse a analizar lo dicho.

-se que la esta esperando en una ciudad del este, pero viajarian inmediatamente al llegar Candy y si te soy sincera ignoro su destino, pero en cuanto se comuniquen conmigo te lo hago saber tal vez sea despues de la luna de miel.

-gracias por tu ayuda Amy, que tengas buen dia.- Sin decir mas salio del hospital con rumbo al cuartel.

Las calles se le hicieron muy cortas para desaparecer y no undirse en las ultimas palabras de Amy, no era posible que nada de lo que estubiera sucediendo fuera cierto, apenas en la mañana la habia tenido entre sus brasos a pesar del sufruimiento que ella traia por "su colega" aun persibio el amor entre ellos, Candy no rechazo su abrazo ni su consuelo, pero tambien era cierto que estaba tan angustiada y con una cadena de remordimientos que tal ves su moral y esa naturaleza suya que aveces lo exasperaba por proteger al desvalido era lo que la habia llevado a los brazos del hombre a quien con anterioridad le habia dado su palabra, esa honorabilidad de la gente bien lo estaba matando el con su noblesa inglesa lo habia arruinado una vez y ahora ella con su gran corazon parecia que arruinaba la gran oportunidda que la vida les daba, era dificil de creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, tenia que hacer algo, pero que?

Candy regresaba al Hospital San Hipolito para recoger su maleta saldria en unos minutos mas, se sentia frustrada y hasta angustiada no habia podido encontrar a Terry, no queria partir sin aclarar las cosas con el, iria a buscar a Steffano por que estaba grave, lo cuidaria hasta que estubiera lo sufucientemente fuerte para devolverle su palabra de matrimonio y correria de vuelta a los brasos del hombre de quien se habia enamorado desde que era adolescente.

Al salir de su recamara se topo con Magda que le llevaba su traslado firmado por el director, al verla se abalanzo a sus brazos, se habian hecho buenas amigas desde que Amy y los chicos habian partido, tomaban el almuerzo juntas y muchas tardes cuando Terry no podia ir era con ella con quien llenaba las horas en largas charlas, al igual que Amy tenia simpatia por la relacion de Candy y Steffano, Magda estaba completamente enamorada de la historia de amor que Candy y Terry compartian, la rubia enfermera le habia confiado sin muchos detalles el calvario por el que ese roamnce habia pasado por lo que Magda siempre los cubria cuando se robaban unos minutos a solas en el jardin y sin duda habia servido de paloma mensajera infinidad de veces por lo que Candy se sintio aliviada al caer en cuenta que podia dejar el mensaje a Terry con ella, seguramente el iria al hospital a buscarla.

-Candy te voy a extrañar, me voy a sentir muy sola sin tu compañia.

-Magda yo tambien te voy a extrañar y antes de irme necesito pedirte un favor enorme.

-lo que quieras Candy.

-avisale a Terry que tuve que ser trasladada a otro hospital, pero que me pondre en contacto en cuanto pueda, dile que.....que.... nada ha cambiado, que por favor me espere, que volvere en cuanto pueda, que trate de comprender y que lo compensare por esto.

-lo hare en cuanto lo vea, ve tranquila. – la volvio a abrazar, dandole un beso en cada mejilla- cuidate mucho, mantente en contacto.

Amy aparecio para escoltar a su amiga hasta el vehiculo que la llevaria junto a Steffano, caminaron juntas las tres despidiendose una ves mas prometiendo escribirles para manteneras informadas.

-gracias por todo Magda, Amy espero que pronto tengas noticias de Maurice veras que estara entrando por la puerta del Hospital cualquier dia, cuidense mucho chicas.

-Candy no hables como si no fueramos a volver a vernos, es solo un viaje de rutina estaras de vuelta muy pronto.

-Magda tiene razon, pronto estaran de vuelta, anda querida sube al auto, dale mi cariño a Steff, espero que se recupere pronto.

-si. – sin decir mas Candy le sonrio debilmente a sus amigas y dirigio una intensa mirada a Magda le hablaba con los ojos recordandole su cometido, Magda le sonrio con entusiasmo agitando su mano en señal de despedida,

El auto comenso su travesia con destino al Hospital San Fransico de Asis donde Steffano se encontraba, Candy se sintio confundida y un sentimiento de tristesa la inundo un vacio entro en su corazon, el vehiculo la acercaba a Steffano y la alejaba de Terry, solo esperaba que el destino final no fuera uno de trsiteza y desolacion para ella, conforme la distancia aumentaba el sentimiento de perdida la invadia, no habia marcha atras tenia que poner un punto final a su relacion con Steffano, no dejaria mas hilos sueltos que despues pudieran atarla lejos de Terry, aunque no habia podido avisarle confiaba en que Helen Y Magda le hicieran llegar su mensaje, ya lidearia con el despues para explicarle sus razones, despues de todo lo unico que estaba haciendo era desaparecer cualquier sombra que amenasara su felicidad, el comprenderia.

Con lo que no contaba era que Amy ya se habia encargado de darle un mensaje muy distinto al que ella queria darle, por su parte Amy se habia sentido un poco culpable por haberse entrometido y decirle a Terry todo lo que le habia dicho, pero despues de unos minutos se convencio de que habia hecho lo correcto despues de recordar a su amigo Steffano sufriendo por esa rubia enfermera.

Cuando se despidieron de ellos meses atras, Steffano se quedo con un gran pesar al ver a Candy a lo lejos siendo consola por los brasos de Terry, su cara se transfromo por completo no pudiendolo ocultar, Amy siendo tan perspicas contemplo todo el panorama incluso lo que seria para Candy estar cerca de Terry este tiempo con ellos alejados, sin dudarlo tomo el lado del Italiano sabia de su buen corazon y su amor sincero para con la rubia, tomo su mano para consolarlo.

-no te angusties todo estara bien confia en ella.

Steffano solo la miro sonriendole, jamas pondria en tela de juicio ningun acto de Candy su amor por ella iba mas halla de la confiansa, creia en su rubia enfermera y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella si era necesario, por ahora solo podia aferrarse a la promesa de su compromiso y a que el amor de Candy fuera sincero.

Los dias pasaron, y el rostro de Steffano no volvio a experimentar ninguna sonrisa, por el contrario siempre lucia retraido y triste ya no era el mismo joven vibrante lleno de alegria y energia, su inquieto espiritu habia sido domado por unos esmeraldas que lo acompañaban cada segundo de sus pensamientos, sus conviccciones eran no forzarla a amarlo, pero ahora que la amenasa en su relacion era real y tenia nombre no podia darse por vencido, se negaba a renunciar a ella, habia decidido luchar por ella, pero como? La lucha no era muy justa el estaba a distancia y... el estaba con ella, la imagen de Candy en los brazos de Terry mientras el camion se alejaba volvio a su mente robandole una lagrima que ni el sintio cuando broto y se desliso por su bronceada mejilla, tampoco vio la sombra que lo observaba y se acerco a el al verlo derramar esas lagrimas.

-Steff, no te pongas asi – Amy se sento junto a el para abrazarlo y consolarlo un poco – todo va a estar bien, confia en el buen juicio de Candy.

-tal ves deberia dejarla ir – steffano no cesaba sus lagrimas mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga – no puedo ser tan egoista de retenerla a mi lado si lo que ella quiere es correr al lado de el.

-no es asi, ella acepto casarse contigo y te esta esperando, no te derrotes, lucha por ella lucha por ser feliz.

-la amo con toda mi alma, pero no puedo obligarla a cumplir su palabra.

-y quien te dice que la estas obligando, que pasa contigo? Donde esta Steffano el chico alegre y optimista, seguro de si mismo...... escribele recuerdale cuanto la amas y todo por lo que han pasado para llegar a la decision de casarse, no le dejes el camino libre a nadie ella es tuya presenta la batalla no solo la entregues a su suerte, por que la quieres entregar a alguien que ni siquiera sabes si la va a hacer feliz, no seas cobarde lucha por ella.

-tienes razon Amy no puedo rendirme antes de luchar por ella.

-ese es mi amigo, te estas tardando para terminar esa carta, no sabemos si mañana tendremos accion, parece que el fuego se acerca, no pierdas la opurtinidad de estar con ella y escribele.

Amy se puso de pie y dejo a su amigo para que escribiera en privacidad no sin antes limpiar el vestigio de lagrimas en su rostro y regalarle una sonrisa fraternal.

Steffano cerro sus ojos y visualiso a la dueña de sus ilusiones su sonrisa lo hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza el brillo de sus ojos lo enamoro nuevamente tomo su pluma y comenzo a escribir lo que su corazon le dictaba.

_**Mi amada Candy,**_

_**Es dificil para mi hacer funcionar esta pluma para dirigirme a ti, en este año que hemos estado juntos nunca nos habiamos separados y ahora siento que una parte de mi se quedo contigo, me cuesta trabajo respirar al saberte tan lejos, mis ojos han visto muchas crueldades, pero nada se compara con la crueladad que sufre mi corazon al estar tan lejos de ti.**_

_**Querida mia sueño con el dia en volver a ti para llevarte al altar y por fin ser tu esclavo de por vida, cuidate mucho princesa no hagas locuras ni te expongas, pronto muy pronto estare contigo para jamas tener que separarnos, recuerda que cada instante que pasa estoy pensando en ti cierra tus ojos y me veras a tu lado, espero que tu tambien me estes extrañando tanto como yo a ti.**_

_**Te Amo Princesa.**_

_**Siempre tuyo **_

_**Steffano R.**_

Despues de esa primera carta habia tratado de mantener la calma y no volverse loco escribiendole a diario o aun peor abandonando todo para volver a ella llevarsela a Italia, casarse con ella y mantenerla en su casa lejos del alcanse del mundo, ni el mismo se habia dado cuenta que tan profundo era su enamoramiento por esa mujer, estaba perdiendo la razon, la voluntad y esperaba no tener que poner en riesgo su dignidad por que sin duda la perderia antes de perder a esa hermosa rubia.

A la vuelta de una semana el Italiano recibia la respuesta a su carta desde la misma capital de Francia, la accion al frente habia comenzado aunque no en un movimiento tan sofocante, por lo que minutos despues de recibir la carta de manos de Maurice corrio a un lugar apartado para deborar esas lineas y extasearse con el aroma que aun tenia impregnado esa hoja de papel que beso incansablemente despues de leerla al menos dos veces, la vida volvia a el, la carta era breve pero eso no importaba solo una linea era la que habia alimentado su alma_, " yo tambien deseo que el tiempo pase pronto para nosotros y podamos seguir nuestros planes, te hecho mucho de menos tus locas ideas me hacen falta" _el resto eran solo palabras esto era lo que realmente se mantenia resonando como en eco constante en su cabeza, ella lo esperaba y ansiaba tanto como el su regreso, volvio la hoja al sobre y la guardo en la bolsa de su chamarra muy cerca de su corazon, una guerra se libraba y tenia que poner manos en accion le escribiria otra carta en cuanto pudiera.

La segunda carta no fue muy diferente a la primera llena de amor y promesas, le conto muy por encima en lo que ese campamento se estaba convirtiendo, se concentro en recordarle que era suya y volveria a reclamarla muy pronto.

Conforme los dias pasaban la batalla aumentaba, ya habia pasado un mes lejos de su chica ansiaba recibir una carta de ella, lo desalentador era que no habia recibido una sola palabra, tal ves la correspondencia estaba atrasada, otra semana paso y lo unico que aparecio fue una actividad mas sangrienta en el frente y la depresion del Italiano tambien comenso a incrementarse, todo tipo de ideas vinieron a su mente Candy con Terry en mil situaciones, pero en ninguna estaba el presente en los pensamienris de la rubia, a pesar de que los dias eran muy ocupadas se tomaba unos minutos para escribir una carta y enviarla a su enfermera, lo que el no sabia era que el servicio de correo habia cesado en esa area por los rumores de un ataque masivo por parte de los Alemanes para llegar hasta Paris por lo que el chico que abastecia las medicinas tomaba la correspondencia y la depositaba en la ciudad mas cercana pero nunca se entero que el servicio estaba suspendido las cartas estaban acumuladas en espera de que se reactivara el servicio, la angustia del Italiano aumento al paso de los dias, siempre estaba ancioso de mal humor y sin concentracion que lo hacia cometer muchos errores en su trabajo, no comia y dificilmente dormia, Amy estaba muy preocupada por el, decidio escribirle a su amiga, pero al igual que Steffano no escucho una sola palabra de ella, se acercaban al tercer mes en esa inmensa batalla y lejos de amainar cobraba mas fuerza, Amy y sus amigos estaban mas ocupados que nunca y encima de eso estaba sumamente preocupada por su amigo cada dia los celos lo carcomian mas y mas, parecia que en cualquier momento fuera a perder totalmente la razon, ella y Maurice lo vigilaban constantemente.

-donde esta Steffano?, no viene contigo?

-pense que ya estaba aqui, mmmmjj- Maurice se sentia enojado no era posible que su vivas amigo se hubiera apagado a tal manera – voy a regresar a buscarlo debe seguir entre las trincheras.

-tal ves debamos esperar un poco, tienes muchas horas en servicio tienes que comer algo y descansar, ven logre conseguir un poco de comida – llevo a su novio de la mano hasta una orilla del hospital ambulante donde busco un austero sandwich que le entrego, el practicamente lo deboro, no habia comido en por lo menos un dia.

-lo siento cariño no te convide, ni siquiera pense en que tal ves tu no has comido.

-no te preocupes yo ya comi algo, estaba preocupada por ti. – sus manos llegaron a su rostro acariciando sus mejillas estaba tan enamorada de ese loco italiano.

-eres un angel, uno muy delgado y demacrado, cuando salgamos de todo esto te voy a hacer muy feliz, eres la mejor mujer que pude haber soñado – la acerco a el para tomarla en sus brasos, era un chico indomable e inquieto pero en ella habia encontrado su remanso, no habia aquietado sus instintos solo habia afiansado su seguridad y lo habia convertido en un hombre fielmente enamorado, aunque con muchas ganads de vivir y explorar el mundo solo que ahora junto a esa roca llena de enteresa y determinacion.

Perdidos por un momento en su mundo, no se percataron de la llegada de Steffano al campamento, despues de un eterno abraso y un breve beso se separaron para ver a Steffano caminando rapidamente sin rumbo era como si estubiera dando vueltas al rededor cuando lo tuvieron cerca se asustaron al ver el rostro desencajado del joven no solo estaba palido mas bien estaba transparente, los ojos desorbitados y totalmente fuera de si, Maurice se acerco a el en movimientos rapidos lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo al rincon en el que habia permanecido con Amy.

-que te sucede Steffano.- la voz de Maurice sonaba hueca con miedo nunca habia visto a su amigo, su hermano de esa forma

-........- su mirada vagaba en la nada, su rostro no tenia expresion alguna.

-Steffano, mirame, mirame – Amy le hablaba energica, tomando su barbilla con la mano para obligarlo a mirarla – que sucedio, Steffano – lo sarandio un poco hasta que el voltio su mirada a los ojos azules que con angustia pero fortaleza lo miraban, - habla dinos que tienes?

-Ethian.... Ethian..... – se llevo las manos a la cara resregandolas contra si, se revolvio el cabello y comenzo a temblar.

-que sucede con Ethian? Donde esta?

-el.........yo no queria que sucediera.

Amy y Maurice sin decir nada se miraron comprendiendo que algo muy malo habia pasado y lo mejor era sacar a Steffano de ahi, por una puerta cercana lo llevaron a tomar un poco de aire y a que se tranquilizara.

-Steffano, dinos por favor que pasa?

-fui con Ethian a las trincheras en la parte norte para llegar mas rapido a un derrumbe que nos informaron, le pedi que fuera por la parte trasera de los tuneles mientras yo entraba por el frente para encontrarnos en el centro y ahorrar tiempo de expedicion......

-pero la parte trasera de los tuneles esta rodeada de un llano, por lo que debe estar minado.....

-......- los ojos de Steffano se desorbitaron al sentirse descubireto- no pense en ello.

-Steffano que te sucede , Ethian es novato pero tu sabes que los llanos nunca son seguros y menos con el enemigo tan cerca, como pudiste mandarlo, donde esta el? – Maurice se habia alterado demasiado contra su amigo, errores de ese tamaño no podian pasarse por alto, si alguien se enteraba el podria estar en grandes problemas.

-en el llano...... – sus ojos reflejaban su angustia, miedo y total culpabilidda que sentia en esos momentos.

-esta muerto?

Por toda respuesta asintio con la cabeza y bajo la mirada desplomandose sobre sus rodillas totalmente derrotado.

-este ha sido un error imperdonable, sera mejor que regreses a casa, has comensado a ser un mayor peligro que el enemigo matando a nuestra propia gente, si no puedes lidear con tus sentimientos mejor renuncia.......

-callate Maurice – Amy se sentia tan enojada como su novio por lo que habia sucedido, pero tampoco podia darle la espalda en esos momentos, sabia muy bien lo que el estaba sufriendo y lo que este suceso treria en el noble corazon del joven. – los accidentes pasan y no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora, siendo tan creul con Steffano no cambiara las cosas.

-Hay un hombre muerto en el campo de batalla por el error de un compañero, por alguien que tiene que cuidarte la espalda no arrojarte a la muerte. No se que esta sucediendo contigo Steffano pero te estas perdiendo, y lo que es peor estas perdiendo a otros. – se dio la vuelta y se alejo furioso.

-Steffano los errores pasan somos humanos, no seas duro contigo, desgraciadamente este fue fatal pero ...... – las palabras se le acabaron a Amy, lo queria consolar, pero sabia que Maurice tenia razon no podia desconsentrarse al grado de poner en peligro la vida de los demas.

-No Amy se lo que hice y no puedo con ello......yo no......- ya no pudo hablar mas y gruesas lagrimas comensaron a salir por sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se convulcionaba por el llanto, el dolor y el peso de la culpabilidad, estaba abatido.

Amy no pudo decir mas solo se inco frente a el para abrasarlo fuertemente trato de detener el convulcionado llanto que comensaba a asustarla, el Italiano se refugio en los brasos de su amiga como un niño asustado sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la rodeo por la cintura para aferrarse a ella, Amy se sentia tan destrozada como el, no paraba de llorar mientras besaba tiernamente la coronilla de su cabeza, poco a poco fue controlandose sin soltar el abraso que lo consolaba, a pesar de ser un hombre alto y corpulento no fue un obstaculo para que Amy siendo mucho mas pequeña y fragil lo sostuviera fuertemente en un control total.

Maurice observaba la escena a la distancia, no podia parar de llorar no entendia por que les habia sucedido eso a ellos, para el Steffano era no solo su mejor amigo desde antes de venir a la guerra, se consideraban hermanos, se habian salvaddo la vida mutuamente y por supuesto estaba enojado por el error que su amigo habia cometido pues la consecuencia habia sido el deceso de un joven parisino de escasos 17 años que habia pasado de ser mensajero entre el hospital ambulante y la clinica mas cercana que les provisionaba medicinas a ayudante de los paramedicos que asistian a los doctores y los heridos de las trincheras, era lastimosa su perdida pero a Maurice lo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma era ver a su hermano tan perdido en una pasion, por supuesto que estimaba a Candy pero no habia persona que el pusiera por encima de su amigo, si tenia que sacar a su amigo del mismo infierno lo haria no importaba si Candy u otra persona salian lastimados en el proceso, por ahora tenia que mantener su distancia era un hombre apasionado e impulsivo sabia que tenia que si se quedaba acabria haciendo o diciendo algo incorrecto, asi que solo se resigno a mirar de lejos como las dos personas que mas amaba se undian en el dolor del llanto y en la miseria de la culpabilidad, confiaba en que Amy era una chica inteligente y fuerte sabria manejar la situacion y sacaria a Steffano del shock, por lo que dio la vuelta para informar a sus superiores de la perdida de Ethian cambiando un poco la version por supuesto.

Amy ya no sentia el movimiento brusco e incontrolado en el cuerpo de Steffano por lo que se separo un poco de el para sentarse y mirar a los ojos del joven.

-todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

-no, nada estara bien nunca mas,, yo...yo soy el que deberia de estar muerto.

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, me escuchaste, se perdio una vida pero aun se pueden salvar muchas mas, no puedes tirarte a compadecerte.

-puedo salvar muchas mas, pero la unica que estuvo en mis manos la extingui, me doy asco, como podre mirar a nadie a la cara, a mis padres mis hermanos a Candy.

-todas las personas que mencionaste te conocen y saben que tu nunca harias nada por provocar la muerte de nadie, fue un lamentable accidente, pero tu no eres responsable.

-no escuchaste a Maurice, que yo debi saberlo por experiencia y aun asi lo mande a la muerte debi ser yo quien tomara ese camino y no el, por que? Por que no fui yo el que fue por el llano.

-por que dios asi no lo quiso,

-dios nada tiene que ver en esto, todo es mi culpa, deberia estar muerto...

Amy comensaba a exasperarse, suspiro ondo y trato de enteneder la carga de culpabilidad que el debia estar sintiendo.

-Steff, deja de martirisarte, si de algo te sirve saberlo, yo me alegro que no seas tu el que esta tirado muerto en el campo de batalla, esto es una guerra y aqui muera mucha gente buena, muchos jovenes con sueños e ilusiones, pero sabes algo? Fuimos nosotros los que elegimos venir aqui aun sabiendo que podiamos no regresar a casa, y especialmente nosotros los voluntarios de la cruz roja estamos aqui por la vida no por la muerte, tu no disparaste un arma para quitarle la vida a nadie por tus ideas, tu intentaste acortar la distancia a recorrer en las trincheras para salvar vidas, no te culpes por algo que tal ves se pudo haber evitado pero aqui todos corremos el riesgo de morir, yo con mi uniforme blanco y con remedios en las manos corro el mismo riesgo de ser alcansada por una bomba que cualquier soldado.

-...........- con la mirada perdida escuchaba las palabras de la enfermera, tenia razon pero si el no estubiera tan ido ultimamente hubiera reaccionado mejor ante esa situacion, le dolia su error. – gracias Amy.

-saldremos de esto juntos, te prometo que lo vamos a superar, ahora ven conmigo tienes que comer algo y descansar un poco.

-no tengo hambre sera mejor que informe de los sucedido y vuelva a mis deberes.

-tienes que descansar quieras o no, no te dejare ir a ningun lado en esas condiciones, has lo que te digo y ven conmigo.

Asintio con un poco de renuencia, siguio a su amiga descanso una horas y volvio a la accion trabajando arduamente hora tras hora sin descanso, trato de lavar su culpa salvando tantas vidas como le fuera posible, nada volveria a la vida a Ethian, pero trataria de buscar su perdon entregandose a la mision de que menos vidas fueran apagadas, dias pasaron en los que apenas descansaba y probaba bocado, se veia muy desmejorado animicamente estaba muerto, sus amigos lo veian angustiados pero sabian que tenian que dejarlo ser, de alguna forma tenia que sacar sus emociones, solo se aseguraban que comiera y descansara por minimo que fuera.

Por fin una mañana la batalla llegoa su climax, el enemigo ya habia penetrado su territorio, los tanques bombarderos estaban literalmente encima de ellos, era tiempo de salir hullendo o morir en accion, como en otras ocaciones las ambulancias fueron cargadas con heridos, los medicos y enfermeras abordo huyendo lo mas aprisa posible, Steffano verificaba la parte trasera estuviera asegurada cuando escucho los gritos de un soldado que se arrastraba hacia ellos pidiendo ayuda sin pensarlo siquiera salto del camion corriendo hacia el, al llegar hasta el soldado herido se percato que traia ambas peirnas destrosadas, lo cargo en hombros y al dar el primer paso, solo sintio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con el soldado herido, una nube de humo inundo el area su cerebro no resistio mas enviandolo a una obscura inconsiencia, desde el camion Maurice observaba los hechos sabia que su amigo habia sido victima de una bomba mostaza, se avento fuera del camion corriendo hasta Steffano aguantando la respiracion lo cargo en hombros y salio lo mas pronto que pudo, escuchaba gritos desde lo lejos parecian ser de Amy, pero su concentracion estaba en avansar lo mas pronto posible, escuchaba disparos cerca de el pero no los ubicaba exactamente, no sabia que estaba pasando, solo sintio una punsada en la espalda que lo hizo detener su velocidad, una punsada mas atraveso su pierna, las fuerzas se le fueron haciendolo viajar hasta al suelo con todo y su carga, ya en el suelo levanto su vista el camion estaba a unos cuantos pasos no podia darse or vencido estando tan cerca, se levanto tomando a Steffano en sus hombros y arrastrandose unos pasos mas alcanso a depositar a su amigo dentro del camion, suspiro para llenar sus pulmones de aire y recargar sus energias para hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo para subir el mismo al camion, pero este arranco sin darle oportunidad de hacer ningun otro movimiento, impotente vio el camion alejarse a gran velocidad dejandolo parado enmedio del infierno.

Amy gritaba deseperada desde el camion, se hubiera aventado de el sino hubiera sido por unos brasos que la detubieron Ruth detras de ella la sostenia fuertemente para que no hicier alguna locura. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrio desde ese momento hasta que llegaron a una clinica en el Este de Francia, los soldados mas graves serian enviados a la ciudad, los demas serian tratados ahi mismo, Steffano a pesar de estar grave no requeria cirujia, por lo que fue aceptado como pasiente del Hospital San Francisco de Asis, le estrajeron la bala de una pierna y en cuestion a la inalacion de la boma Iperita era cuestion de tiempo para ver los daños, aun no despertaba de la inconsiencia por lo que estaba en observacion, Amy lo cuidaba con esmero, pero su verdadera preocupacion era Maurice, le habian informado que habian logrado rescatar a otros heridos y habian sido trasladados directamente a los hospitales de Paris, pues los servicios medicos de alrededor no podian aceptar a nadie mas, muchos otros soldados estaban desaparecidos y tambien sabian que un grupo habia sido capturado como prisioneros de guerra, Amy dirigia todas sus plegarias al cielo por que Maurice hubiese sido enviado a Paris entre los heridos, de lo que si estaba segura era que es a donde ella se dirigiria para buscarlo o para encontrar sus paradero, dejaria a Steffano solo mientras lograba que Candy viniera en su busca, por lo que en cuanto llego al Hospital San Hipolito no dudo en hacer lo necesario para que Candy partiera inmediatamente al lado de su prometido, cuanto tuvo frente a ella a Terry preguntando por la rubia no dudo en quitarlo del camino bastantes situaciones habian vivido ya como para venir a ser cautelosa en sus movimientos.

**New York**

Cuando la mucama entro a la habitacion de Susana con una carta en las manos esta salto de emocion no habia otra persona de la que pudiera recibir carta mas que de su adorado Terry, habian pasado tantos meses, casi un año desde que le diera la noticia de que se iva a la guerra que su angustia se habia vuelto un poco en resignacion, ya habia abandonado las terapias y se dedicaba a pasar dias y noches enclaustrada en su habitacion, su mama vivia en la angustia de verla asi, maldecia en silencio la estampa de Terruce Grandchester, nunca debieron conocerse, solo habia traido desgracia y amargura a la vida de su unica hija, la veia consumirse en vida, marchitandose un poco mas cada dia, la deprescion que vivia Susana la mantenia en muchas ocaciones pegada a la cama, no se levantaba en dias, ni se bañaba ni comia, doctores iban y venian y todos coincidian en que solo ella podia ponerle remedio a sus males, por lo que cuando recibio la carta tan anhelada solo le pidiio a la mucama que la dejara sola y que nadie la molestara, con un poco de dificultad se sento en la cama con la carta entre las manos, leyo el remitente distinguiendo la fina letra del Ingles, leyo su nombre varias veces "Terruce Grandchester" , penso en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules y su blanca piel, la fina linea de su rostro, era sin duda el joven mas apuesto que habia conocido en su corta vida, pero bien sabia que por mas años que viviera no veria repertirse esa gallardia en convinacion con su varonil presencia, Terry no era un chico comun, era uno entre mil, que era en teoria suyo pero en practica estaba muy lejos de serlo, siempre estaba huyendo de ella, no importaba cuantas veces le diera su palabra al final siempre resulataban en lugares opuestos, ahora sostenia una misiva de el, su instinto le decia que no eran buenas noticias, siempre lo defenderia ante su mama, sin importar la situacion, pero en el fondo sabia que si el se comunicaba con ella despues de tanto tiempo no era por que la extrañara, habia esperado con tantas ancias una sola letra de el y ahora solo mantenia ese troso de papel entre sus manos, tenia miedo de abrirla y encontrarse con un adios que ni siquiera fuera dado en persona, sino covardemente en una carta, lo que la estaba volviendo loca era el adivinar el motivo.

Llego la tarde sin que Susana se atreviera a leer la carta, la deposito en la mesita junto a su cama mientras su mente se debatia en el motivo de la repentina aparicion de su prometido, su madre aparecio con un plato de sopa y la conviccion de que no dejaria la habitacion de su hija hasta que ella no probara bocado.

-Susi, te he traido algo de comer no quisiste desayunar y no pienso irme de aqui sin el plato vacio.

-mama, date por vencida, no voy a comer, no hoy.

-no Susi, no pienso darme por vencida nunca, tu eres la que tiene que abrir los ojos y ver que sigues viva, ese hombre no merece que le des tanto, arriesgaste la vida y perdiste tu pierna, arriesgaste tu amor no pierdas el corazon, - al sentarse en la cama junto a su hija vio la carta que reposaba en la mesita de noche, trato de disimular y clavo sus ojos en los azules de su hija.- eres una jovencita hermosa, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos, por que no piensas en rehacer tu vida, vamos a buscar al Sr. Hataway tal ves el pordria........

-mama, por favor, dejame.

-no Susi, esta ves no voy a.........

-MAMA DEJAME – sin darse cuenta del todo habia dirigido su mirada a su madre suviendo el volumen de su voz, su mirada era fria casi con ira – diculpame mama, pero quiero estar sola.

-esta bien Susana te dejare sola, pero regresare por la charola mas tarde y espero que este bacia.

Salio de la habitacion de su hija, no alcansaba a entender aun su comportamiento, la carta de ese... hombre reposaba en su mesita de noche sin rastro de haber sido abierta, Susana habia esperado por tanto tiempo alguna noticia de su prometido que no entendia por que estaba tan enojada y sobre todo que no hubiera deborado las linea, ya no sabia como desenmarañar el comportamiento de su hija, llena de frustracion y dolor se encerro en su recamara a llorar el dia en que su hija poso los ojos en el infame Terruce Grandchester.

En su habitacion Susana vio caer la tarde y las sombras de la noche la atraparon, ya no soportaba la incertidumbre de saber el motivo por el que Terry le escribia, con manos temblorosas tomo nuevamente el sobre, fuera lo que fuera estaba lista para averiguarlo o al menos eso creia, respiro profundo y miro nuevamente el remitente y su propio nombre, hasta su letra era hermosa, cuando iva a dejar de admirar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, despues de perder su mirada en el sobre por unos minutos comenzo a rasgarlo , saco la hoja la llevo a su naris para aspirar su olor, encontro un ligero vestigio de la colonia de Terry, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, desdoblo lentamente el papel, de pronto se percato que habia dejado de respirar asi que tomando aire lleno sus pulmones y fijo su mirada al papel, fuera lo que fuera ya habia iniciado la bajada del carrusel y no podia volver atras, con las manos temblorosas e incapas de despegar su mirada comenso a leer.

_**Querida Susana,**_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien, me da mucha tranquilidad que estes tan lejos de este infierno en la tranquilidad de America, te preguntaras por que hasta ahora que me pongo en contacto contigo y la verdad es que no podia dejar pasar mas tiempo para hacerte saber los ultimos acontesimientos y es que despues de este año entre esta cruda realidad me he dado cuenta que la vida es tan efimera y corta que no podemos atarnos a una situacion que traera infelicidad a nuestras vidas, estando aqui he visto tantas vidas truncadas, no quisiera que tu vida se viera infeliz a mi lado. yo siempre voy a estar cerca cuidandote y apoyandote en lo que necesita,s tendras un fideicomiso que yo mismo me encargare de mantener, pero no creo que casarno sea lo mejor para nosotros, para ti.**_

_**Estare eternamente agradecido por el cariño que me has demostrado y en nombre de ese acto de valentia que tuviste conmigo debo ser sincero contigo; tu sabes que antes de ti yo estaba enamorado y comprometido con alguien mas y el destino nos puso de frente nuevamente, creo que le pedire una oportunidad y si ella me acepta lo intentaremos, si decide que ya no hay nada mas entre nosotros pasare un tiempo en Londres.**_

_**Susi no tomes esto como una cobardia, es solo que no podia pasar mas tiempo sin que yo fuera sincero contigo y te dejara seguir tu vida para que seas Feliz. yo siempre voy a estar cerca cuidandote y apoyandote en lo que necesites.**_

_**No se cuando nos volveremos a ver, pero espero que ese dia pueda ver con mis propios ojos lo feliz que eres, cuidate y espero que haras lo posible por ser feliz.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Terruce Grandchester,**_

Al terminar de leer la ultima palabra su corazon se rompio en mil pedasos que no volverian a pegarse nunca mas, las palabras de Terruce la dañaban como solo el podria hacerlo, estaba humillada, ultrajada y herida de muerte, cerro los ojos y volvio a ver a Candy junto al Romeo de sus sueños, nunca habia odiado a nadie como los estaba odiando a los dos en ese momento, su vida no se habia destrozado tanto aquel dia en el accidente como en ese mometo.

Los dias subsiguientes se enterro en su habitacion donde lloro hasta que ya no hubo mas lagrimas en sus ojos, los odio hasta que su alma se adormecio de sentimientos, casi una semana despues decidio levantarse de la cama llamo a la mucama para que le ayudara a tomar un baño, salio al comedor para tomar su desayuno sorprendiendo tanto a la servidumbre como a su propia madre.

-Susi cariño que bueno que te levantaste.

-mama hoy voy a regresar a las terapias y creo que voy a buscar algo que me pueda interesar en la univerdidad, pintura tal ves. –dejaba a su mama con la boca abierta felizmente sorprendida, veia un cambio descomunal en su hija, por fin habia depertado de su letargo dandose cuenta que su vida estaba en sus manos, estaba tan palida y delgada, pero la veia comer con entusiasmo y eso la hizo derramar lagrimas de felicidad que habia esperado por ya un largo tiempo.

Susana se armo de corage para recoger los cachitos de vida que le quedaban y darle una nueva forma, no volveria atras, no queria volver a repetir el nombre de quienes la destruyeron sino los volvia a ver nunca seria muy pronto, trataria de levantarse fisica y emocionalmente para llegar lo mas lejos que pudiera.

Continuara............

Chicas muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus palabras, lamento mucho decepcionarlas al poner una o dos piedras mas en el camino de la parejita, pero no podemos hacer algo sin obtener un reaccion.

Me estoy llendo un poco rapido, por que no quiciera dejar la historia en el limbo, se que en el verano (que por fin lleva =D ) voy a tener el tiempo limitado y no podria actualizar, asi que me ire un poco mas rapido, aun no tengo el final estoy batallando un poco, pero prometo que no dejare esta historia en el olvido.

Una vez mas Gracias por tu valioso tiempo.

Les mando un saludo cariñoso donde quiera que se encuentren.

Liz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Entre Ruinas.**

La madrugada era fria y la niebla no permitia la visibilidad, la ciudad estaba en total soledad, al acercarse al Hospital San Francisco de Asis la vision no era mejor, el edificio era desolador y lugubre, la capa que abrigaba a la rubia enfermera no era suficiente, no lograba calentarla ni un poco, quiza era por que su frialdad venia desde el alma, se dirigio directamente a la direccion que llevaba, en el hospital no esperaban ningun traslado y era bastante inecesario, los heridos viajaban a Paris por lo que el personal se concentraba ahi, ademas que los rumores del fin de la guerra ya habian alcansado todos los territorios, sin duda el recibir una nueva enfermera no era del todo normal.

-y por que dice que fue trasladada aqui señorita White? la enfermera jefe era seca y no muy facil de tratar.

-en realidad fue una concesion especial, mi prometido esta aqui y vine para estar con el y por supuesto a dar mis servicos al hospital.

-ya veo, parece ser que es usted una celebridad para que se le hayan dado tal privilegio en tiempos de guerra, aqui no tendra trato especial señorita White, por lo que trabajara como cualquier otra enfermera.

-por supuesto no esperaba algo difernte, lo unico que deseo es trabajar y poder cuidar de mi prometido.

-y digame Señorita White quien es su prometido.

-su nombre es Steffano Rossini, chofer de la cruz roja en el frente, llego hace como una semana junto con otros soldados heridos.

-si ya se quien es, el joven Italiano que venia con otra enfermera, la Señorita Sullivan.

-asi es Amy, ella es mi mejor emiga y me aviso que mi prometido estaba aqui.

-en nombre de la señorita Sullivan le dare el beneficio de la duda, la colocare en el pabellon del Sr. Rossini, sinembargo se le ocupara como apoyo en cirugia.

-le agradesco el voto de confiansa, no la defraudare.

-la llevare a su habitacion, y despues con su prometido.

-puedo preguntarle como esta evolucionando?

-quisiera decirle que todo esta mejor, pero la verdad es que aun sigue inconciente, su cuerpo esta lleno de llagas estuvo expuesto a la bomba mostaza, aun no sabemos que tan dañados estan sus ojos, sus pulmones estan muy sentidos, su traquea esta quemada, necesitara de mucha paciencia para salir de esto.

Candy no pudo contestar nada, confome escuchaba el diagnostico que la enfermera le daba se undia mas y mas en una profunda obscuridad de culpa y remordimiento.

-seguramente el viaje fue muy cansado querra descansar un poco

-no es necesario jefa, estoy lista para comensar.

-llamame Clementine, esta es un hospital muy chico y vamos a trabajar muy de cerca.

-gracias Clementine, por favor llamame Candy, la verdad es que estoy anciosa de ver a Steffano.

-lo entiendo, acomoda tus cosas y buscame en la direccion te llevare con el.

Despues de conocer a una mujer seca y hasta despota se sorprendio del cambio de la jefa de enfermeras despues de mencionar a Amy, definitivamente su amiga era una mujer muy especial, que donde llegaba se ganaba el respeto y cariño de la gente como habia pasado con Ruth, Helen, Natasha y los doctores del frente especialmente del Dr. Shartoff un hombre tan exigente y fuerte, pero que siempre tomaba el consejo y palabra de Amy, se sentia tan orgullosa de que esa chica fuera su amiga, estaba acostumbrada a ser la fuerte del grupo con Annie y Patty, que le parecia una experiencia facinante tener la amistad de esa lider.

Termino de alistar su ropa en un pequeño closet, acomodo su uniforme, se fijo la cofia y salio llena de nervios rumbo a la direccion, las piernas le temblaban en cada paso por lo que encontraria en la cama de Steffano.

Recorrio los pasillos del pequeño nosocomio al lado de Clementine, a Candy se le hacian interminables los corredores, su corazon palpitaba a ritmo de tambores, no se atrevia a abrir la boca por miedo a que se le saliera, llegaron hasta el pabellon donde la ultima cama era del hombre que la habia llevado hasta ahi.

-es la ultima cama a la derecha, como te dije aun no despierta, espero que al escucharte se anime un poco.

Conforme se acercaba a el sentia el eco de sus pasos sonando en sus cienes, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle sin mencionar su corazon que a un paso se paraba y al siguiente galopaba desbocado, cuando logro reconocer su silueta, sintio una extraña sensacion de nostalgia de necesidad y hermandad, al tenerlo frente no pudo evitar la impresion de ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de llagas que corrian por su cuello y su pecho, respiraba con algo de dificultad, los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazon de dolor, no podia creer que las heridas que tantas veces habia visto en otros soldados ahora lo veia en el dulce italiano que le habia regalado su corazon, escuchaba la voz de Clementine muy lejos de ahi, su mente estaba en los dias felices que habia compartido con el, ese fin de año en el que le habia pedido matrimonio, de pronto todo dio vueltas y la obscuridad reino su mente, cayendo al piso a un lado de la cama de Steffano.

En el Hospital San Hipolito, Amy tenia su dia de descanso que aprovecharia para ir a visitar a sus amigas para pedirles su ayuda en recabar la informacion necesaria que la llevara al paradero de su novio, en la salida del hospital se encontro Magda.

-hola Magda, es tu dia libre tambien?

-por asi decirlo.

-a que te refieres?

-pues es mi dia libre pero en realidad nunca salgo, hoy tengo que salir a hacer un encargo , y ..... –medito sus palabras y decidio no decir mas.

-y......?

-tengo que buscar a alguien para darle un mensaje de.... de Candy.

Amy la miro cautelosa, suponia que ese alguien podria ser terry y no creia que fuera conveniente que Candy fuera distraida del proposito al que habia viajado, no por el momento hasta que asi Candy y Steffano lo decidieran.

-de quien se trata?

-...........- Magda solo la miro dudosa de decir nada. No queria revelar lo que Candy habia guardado tan celosamente.

-Magda, no tienes por que ocultarlo de mi, Candy es mi mejor amiga y haria lo que fuera por ella.

-si supongo que si, conoces a Terruce Grandchester?

-claro que conozco al Sargemto Grandchester, de hecho lo vi el dia que Candy salio de viaje

-asi que el sabe que Candy se fue?

-claro que lo sabe, yo misma se lo explique de hecho voy a ver a otras amigas al Hopital Saint Michel si quieres le puedo dar algun mensaje a Natasha es la novia del primo de Candy que esta en el mismo grupo de Terruce.

-no es necesario Amy, si tu ya hablaste con Terruce es suficiente, Candy solo queria que le avisara que era trasladada y que volveria pronto.

-es exactamente lo que le dije, que Candy habia sido trasladada y que volveria cuando terminara su mision.

-entonces creo que terminare de archivar unos papeles, que tengas un buen dia Amy.

-no trabajes mucho Magda, te veo por la tarde.

Amy salio a prisa con el remordimiento reflejado en su rostro, mentalmente le pedia perdon a su rubia amiga por mentir en su encargo, pero ella tenia que estar tranquila y ayudar a recuperra a Steffano, ya regresaria a componer cualquier situacion si fuera necesario, ahora ella misma tenia que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar a Maurice.

* * *

**Chicago.**

La boda de Eliza estaba a punto de celebrarse, la iglesia estaba llena de celebridades de la alta sociedad, sus padres se plantaban orgullosos al frente, hubieran querido esperar al regreso de Neal, pero Eliza decidio no esperar y contraer nupcias el 1 de noviembre de 1918.

Los detalles habian sido meticulosamente cuidados, tanto por la novia como por su madre y por supuesto su nueva intima amiga Annie Cornwell, a cada tres pasos un gran jarron repleto de orquideas adornaba los pasillos de la Iglesia, todos los caballeros enfundados en lustrosos smokins las damas lucian sus joyas mas elegantes junto a los atuendos mas costosos de diseñador que se pudieran conseguir en epocas de guerra, la novia vestia un hermoso vestido blanco que alejandose de la tradicion era entallado y algo atrevido aunque no por eso menos ostentoso, con diamantes incrustados formando rosas en las mangas, el escote y a lo largo de la cola, su tocado no menos vistoso aunque muy delicado, llevaba el cabello recogidos bajo el tocado su maquillaje muy ligero, era definitivamente una novia hermosa y seductora, las miradas de los hombres iban mas halla de la admiracion y la de las mujeres un tanto escandalisadas aunque por lo bajo la envidiavan, tomada del brazo de su padre camino por todo el pasillo al ritmo de la marcha nupcial con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa de triunfo, se sentia en la cima del mundo por fin se casaba con el hijo unico de una de las familias mas poderosas de norteamerica pasaria de ser una advenedisa de la familia Andrey a ser la Señora Wellington, ahora si tendria el mundo a sus pies y como si fuera poco su futuro marido estaba perdido por ella, no podia ser mejor.

La ceremonia corrio impecable y hermosa el novio y los invitados estaban conmovidos Eliza un poco fastidiada preferia pasar a la parte de la fiesta y cuando esta llego si se movia en su ambiente, era encantadora y toda una anfitriona lo que olvido un poco fue que se celebraba su boda y dejo olvidado a su flamante esposo en algun lugar del gran salon volvio a verlo hasta que llego el momento de abrir el baile, al centro de la pista se lucio en los mejores pasos de vals que sabia, pasando de los brazos de su esposo a los de su padre y a los de una larga lista de amigos y otros tantos desconocidos, al llegar el momento de la gran huida estaba exausta por lo que poco converso con Colin, su luna de miel seria en Canada, aunque sus planes hubieran sido viajar a europa no pudo ser por la guerra asi que sus planes se pospondrian para despues conformandose con ir a esquiar a las montañanas de Canada.

Annie regresaba a su casa sola, como venia sucediendo por los ultimos cuatro meses Archie debia haber vuelto para la boda de su prima pero al final no habia llegado y ahora que Annie volvia a su casa despues del gran evento se sentia mas sola que nunca, pasaba ya por mucho la media noche cuando llego hasta su habitacion donde lentamente se desvistio, desmaquillo y ya en pijamas para meterse a la cama escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo, con curiosidad salio de su habitacion camino por el pasillo que llevaba hasta las escaleras en penumbras. Al asomarse descubrio que Archie venia entrando con una pequeña balija en las manos, sin moverse espero hasta que el entro a la biblioteca, en total silencio bajoa su encuentro, sigilosamente abrio la puerta donde vio a su esposo sosteniendo un vaso que llenaba de un liquido ambar.

-finalmente deicidiste aparecer.

No necesitaba dirigir su mirada a la dueña de aquella voz sabia perfectamente quien era y por el tono tambien sabia que no estaba precisamente feliz, pero se habia preparado en el camino de regreso para esta escena, lo tenia todo planeado para empeorar las cosas con su dulce esposa y regresar lo mas rapido que pudiera a la verdadera dueña de sus dias.

-Buenas noches para ti tambien querida.

-se suponia que tenias que haber regresado antes de la boda no despues.

-lo intente, hubo un accidente con uno de los trenes en el camino y nos detuvieron por muchas horas, se suponia que llegaria ayer al amanecer, causas de fuerza mayor lo siento.

-de hecho debiste haber vuelto hace meses no solo esta mañana, que clase de contratiempo tuviste para regresar hasta ahora despues de mas de 3 meses.

-uno llamado trabajo y no es un secreto ya lo sabias – de un solo trago termino su bebida, estaba cansado frustrado por haber regresado y locamente ancioso por regresar; apenas habian pasado unas horas desde que dejara Nueva York y ya sentia que perdia la cordura de tanto extrañar esos ojos grises que con la misma impaciencia lo esperaban de regreso.

-lo que aun es un secreto para mi es por que eres tu presisamente el que l tiene que hacer esos viajes.

-por la simple razon que mi apeido es Andrey y no se puede encabezar una oficina tan importante como la de la costa este con cualquie oficinista, asi de sencillo.

-entonces por que no me llevas contigo.

-ya habiamos hablado de esto Annie, es mucho para ti viajar de Chicago a Nueva York tantas veces no tendrias una base en ningun lugar, tus amistades estan aqui y tu familia tambien....

-si pero mi esposo no, cuando es que vamos a empesar a construir una familia si nunca estas aqui, desde que nos casamos todo tu tiempo es para los negocios y yo deje de existir para ti

-Annie estoy muy cansado para continuar esta discusion el viaje duro mas de 24 horas estoy agotado lo mejor sera que dejemos esto para mañana.

-la cama esta lista ya me diponia a descansar, ven cinmigo – Annie se acerco para tomar la mano de su esposo, pero este instintivamente retrocedio alejandose de ella.

-lo mejor sera que duerma en la habitacion de huespedes

-Archie vienes de estar casi cuatro meses lejos de casa y aun asi me dices que dormiras en la habitacion de huespedes? Lo minimo que puedes hacer es compensarme por este tiempo...

-esta bien Annie, no discutas mas, ya te dije que estoy muy cansado y lo unico que quiero es dormir en una cama.

-vamos querido todo esta dispuesto en mi habitacion, preparare tu pijama mientras tomas un baño, quires comer algo?

-no Annie tomare un baño y me ire directo a la cama a descansar.

Salieron rumbo a su habitacion, Archie trato con mucha dificultad ocultar su molestia, el simple contacto con la piel de su esposa lo laseraba, no soportaba su olor su piel y menos aun sus mimos, despues de tomar una rapida ducha salio envuelto en su bata para vestir su pijama y meterse en la cama a dormir a soñar con su esposa no con la que habia firmado un papel sino con la que habia firmado un compromiso con el corazon, al estar estirado sobre la cama sintio a Annie moverse sutilmente y antes de que ella terminara de llegar a el se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a ella, a pesar de que la cama era enorme Archie habia elegido permanecer en la orilla lejos de ella.

Cerro los ojos y visualizo el rostro sonriente de Tamara sonrio para si, su respiracion comenzo a ser mas pausada cuando sintio una delicada y suave mano recorrer su espalda para despues abrasarlo y llegar hasta su pecho, esa caricia estaba muy lejos de ser placentera o calida, su cuerpo solo respondia a un solo contacto y no era el de esa mujer con la que compartia la cama.

-Annie estoy muy cansado.

-te he extrañado tanto cariño – lejos de apartarse apreto su cuerpo contra la espalda de Archie.

-Annie por favor, hablaremos mañana.

-yo no quiero hablar, quiero amarte.

Archie no pudo contenerse mas se puso de pie ante las palabras pronunciadas por su esposa, no podia responder a sus caricias ni a su cariño simplemente no podia.

-Annie lo mejor sera que me vaya a la recamara de huespedes, estoy muy cansado y tu tambien debes de estarlo despues de la boda, te vere mañana. – se puso su bata y camino rapidamente hasta la puerta no queria darle tiemp de reaccionar.

-Archie no te vayas, quedate conmigo, - salto de la cama y corrio hasta el atrapando su braso – ninguna otra recamara esta preparada ademas no hay leña disponible para la chimenea y ya hace un poco de frio, quedate aqui no te molestare mas.

-no te preocupes Annie me las arreglare, lo mejor sera que duerma en otro lado, tu quedate aqui y descansa, mañana hablaremos – se deshizo de su agarre y salio de la habitacion sin darle oportunidad de decir una sola palabra mas.

-Archie!..... – trato de gritar pero solo salio un murmullo de su boca y un torrente de lagrimas por sus ojos, se desplomo en el suelo para llorar desconsolada.

El dia siguente que era domingo, Archie meditaba con astio que no habria pretextos para salir corriendo a la oficina, estaria atrapado en esa casa bajo las quejas y peor aun los arrumacos que su esposa decidiera hacerle, abrio los ojos cerca del medio dia, recordo los ultimos eventos en la recamara contigua y no tenia el mas minimo interes de levantarse y enfretar otra ves a la señora de la casa, jalo las cobijas hasta cubrir su cabeza completamente, entre sus sabanas se sintio libre de pensar en Tamara y recordar sus carnosos labio, su sedosa piel y su cuerpo tan firme y bien esculpido, su cuerpo respondio al recuerdo de los besos y las caricias, en sus labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa, como extrañaba a esa mujer que sin pedir permiso y con toda la insolencia se habia robado su corazon y sus pensamientos , estaba perdido ya no podia subsistir sin ella, tenia que ingeniarselas para regresar a New York lo antes posible, aun no sabia que hacer con Annie, pero algo era seguro tenia que volver antes que se volviera loco o dejara de respirar.

Al pasar el medio dia Annie ya no pudo seguir esperando a que Archie decidiera salir de su recamara seria ella la que irira en su busca, no le reclamaria nada, no le daria el pretexto para salir corriendo nuevamente, llego hasta la puerta de la recamara de huespedes tras un leve toquido, la abrio para encontrar solo silencio y obscuridad, en la cama sobresalia un bulto por debajo de las cobijas, a urtadillas se adentro en la habitacion llegando hasta la cama suavemente se sento en la cama y se inclino para buscar el oido del castaño bajo las sabanas.

-ya te despertaste dormilon?

-...........- Archie cerro los ojos aun mas pesadamente conteniendo hasta la respiraracion para no moverse, tal vez ella desistiria y se iria .

-despierta cariño – jalo las sabanas para descubrir su cara , lo vio tan tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados, era tan bien parecido siempre le parecio el hombre para ella, cayo enamorada desde el momento que sus ojos se posaron en el, no lo iba a perder por nada del mundo, nada ni nadie se lo arrebataria – te prepare el desayuno, se va a enfriar anda despierta.

Se inclino para besar sus labios, lo que hizo que Archie abriera sus ojos automaticamente y como acto reflejo se sento en la cama apartandose de Annie.

-Annie!.....no te escuche llegar, buenos dias.

-buenos dias cariño, dormiste bien? – su sonrisa era franca y sus ojos reflejaban todo el amor y debocion que tenian para el castaño.

-si Annie, estaba muy cansado lamento no haber podido atenderte anoche, pero el viaje estubo muy pesado nos detuvieron por horas.

-lei lo del accidente en Philadelphia, lamento mucho que hayas pasado por eso querido, lo bueno es que ya estas aqui y tu desayuno te espera en el comedor lo prepare yo misma, bajamos?

-gracias Annie, me visto y bajo enseguida.

-te espero aqui bajemos juntos.

Archie la miro con sorpresa, donde estaba el pudor y el protocolo de la gente de sociedad? No imagino nunca que Annie pudiera romper con las reglas sociales y ser tan... natural, se levanto de la cama rapidamente tomo su bata y entro al baño.

-dame un minuto y estare listo para bajar – le regalo una sonrisa sincera como no lo hacia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

La verdad es que Archie esperaba una escena dramatica por parte de la morena y despues de la situcion de la noche anterior suponia que le esperaba lo peor, pero por el contrario ella habia aparecido sin reclamos, ni resentimientos ligera y dosil como en antaño.

Bajaron a desayunar, si algo tenia que reconocer era que Annie cocinaba bien y lo atendia de maravilla, nunca se arrepentiria del amor que compartia con Tamara, pero no entendia en que momento Annie solto la mano de Candy para tomar la de Eliza y convertirse en una chica mesquina y calculadora, si no hubiera actuado como venia haciendolo desde que se habia incorporado al club de amistades de Eliza, tal ves su matrimonio hubiera sido real y ahora serian felices, no era facil compartir una charla y la mesa con la misma Annie del colegio estaba preparado para enfrentar a la mujer frivola y superfiacial enviciada por la sociedad pero no podia enfrentar ese cariño incondicional y mirar esos ojos llenos de inocencia, comensaba a sentirse confundido y asquiado por su situacion, amaba a Tamara, sin duda moriria antes de dejarla, pero como podria hacerle daño a su dulce Annie, no ha esta Annie.

El dia paso ligero, despues del desayuno caminaron un poco por el jardin, decidiendo entrar a la mansion ya era noviembre por lo que el frio calaba los huesos en Chicago, prendieron la fogata en un salon en el que Archie sentia nunca habia entrado, era un lugar calido lleno de detalles, fotografias de ellos dos en el colegion, en Chicago cuando volvieron de Londres, una muy especial que toco el corazon de Archie, era del dia que Candy se graduo como enfermera, no recordaba esa foto en la que el abrasaba a Annie, Patty a un lado y en el otro extremo Candy junto a Stear vestidos con sus atuendos de piloto despues de volar la aeronave que su hermano habia construido, era un calido recuerdo aunque un poco doloroso por la ausencia de Candy y sobre todo de Stear, dejo esa fotografia y avanzo al siguiente mueble donde encontro mas fotografias de sus amigos y familiares, un pequeño librero en una esquina llamo su atencio pues estaba decorado muy finamente con detalles infantiles y al acercarse mas distinguio pocas fotografias pero muy significativas, solo un par de Annie cuando pequeña recien adoptada, el rosario que la Señorita Pony le habia dado el dia que dejo el Hogar se escondia detras de la foto, Annie aun no podia abrirse a su verdad pero almenos habia conservado el rosario y lo mantenia cerca de sus recuerdos, en la siguiente repisa una forografia le corto la respiracion, sus manos temblaron al tomar en sus manos el portaretratos, sus ojos se humedecieron liberando todas sus emociones, Anthony Stear y el sonreian felices en el portal de las rosas en Lakewood, todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, su corazon exploto de emocion, como extrañaba a su hermano a su primo esos habian sido dias felices al lado de ellos, por que lo habian dejado tan solo, aun temblando giro su vista nuevamente al mueble donde encontro los objetos que tan celosamente habian sido guardados en la casa de arbol de la mansion Andrey en algun momento, los pequeños zapatitos de Anthony, la resortera con la que el cazaba lagartijas de pequeño y el primer avion de juguete que su hermano construyo, lo tomo en sus manos mientras sus ojos no dejaban de derramar calidas lagrimas, a sus espeldas Annie regresaba al salon despues de ir a ordenar a la cocinera les trajera chocolate caliente y unos pastelillos.

-me costo trabajo convencer a la tia Elroy que me los dejara, pero cuando le dije que estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti acepto. – Annie llego junto a el para limpiar sus lagrimas y sonreirle con amor.

-Annie esto es......hermoso.

-lo prepare en estos meses que estuviste fuera, es un regalo para ti......... y para mi, la casa es muy grande y me siento sola y perdida en ella, asi que decidi crear una guarida que me hiciera sentir en casa, aqui paso mis dias de soledad y me hace sentir acompañada de recuerdos, queria compartirlo contigo por eso preapare esta sorpresa para ti, para que en tus dias de soledad vengas aqui y te sientas acompañado de tus recuerdos.

-Annie todo esto es maravilloso, gracias. - sin poder controlar sus sentimientos tomo a Annie entre sus brasos para besarla suavemente en los labios, el beso fue breve y tierno muy lejos de ser apasionado, pero para su esposa fue una chispa de esperanza.

-me alegra que te haya gustado, ven conmigo cerca del fuego te voy a leer un libro hermoso de poesia que encontre en una libreria del centro, Josephin nos traera chocolate caliente en unos momentos.

Archie se dejo llevar por la morena cerca del fuego donde ella se sento en una suave piel de oso que ya hacia en el suelo y recargandose en el respaldo de un pequeño sillon, atrajo a Archie hasta ahi invitandole a recostarse y reposar su cabesa en su regaso, cuanto habia soñado con esa escena, tomo el libro en sus manos pero antes que pudiera abrirlo el castaño le pregunto sobre el par de fotografias de ella cuando era niña, Annie le conto que fue la primer foto que su mama le tomo al llegar a su casa despues de adoptarla, una pregunta llevo a la otra Annie termino contandole la historia de su adopcion y el le conto la forma en que Candy llego a Lakewood, ambos llegaron a la conclusion que las cosas no hubieran podido ser mejor pues a pesar de que Candy habia sufrido con los Leagan al final habia sido adoptada por el tio abuelo y su vida habia cambiado, recordaron todas sus travesuras de niños Archie le conto sus vivencias con su hermano y su primo cuando pequeños, ambos rieron por las travesuras y despues por los eventos que ellos habian vivido en el colegio, el chocolate habia llegado desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos se percato, estaban absortos en su platica y su compañia, era claro para Archie que lo que tenia con Annie era camaraderia, recuerdos, cariño, pero no amor no pasion, se sentia feliz en su compañia pero no de la forma que ella deseaba.

La cena fue igual de armoniosa el problema fue el momento de retirarse a descansar pues Annie le suplico se quedara con ella y despues del dia que habian compartido no pudo negarse no tenia una escusa valida, no haria un escandalo abriendose a la verdad de su doble vida para no lastimar a Annie y poner en entre dicho la reputacion de la familia Andrey pero tampoco podia romper la palabra dada a Tamara que ella seria la unica en su vida aunque no fuera la que llevara su nombre, se sentia entre la espada y la pared debia encontrar una buena escusa para no tener que pasar las noches con Annie, pero esa noche estaba perdido no pudo negarse y ahi estaba en la cama de la morena y entre sus brasos sin poder detener el viaje que los llevaba a la intimidad que ella ya habia comensado, una ves mas ante su debilidad sucumbio a los deseos de Annie al no poder negarse.

A la mañana siguiente temprano cuando abrio los ojos y reconocio el lugar y el aroma de la mujer a su lado comenzo a sufrir los efectos de la resaca emocional que le provocaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin hacer ruido se levanto y salio a la recamara de huespedes donde tomo un baño y se vistio para salir a la oficina, no podia pasar mas tiempo cerca de Annie y alimentar su esperanza.

Despues de un par de horas de haber llegado a la oficina Albert entro a su oficina despues de tocar a su puerta.

-Buenos dias Archie,

-Albert! Buenos dias, que gusto verte.

-lo mismo digo sobrino, ya casi no recordaba tu rostro, me alegra ver que aun nos recuerdas.

-no es gracioso. – sus ojos se clavaron en el azul de su tio con cierto reproche

-no me mires asi, por que no es broma te esfumaste cuatro meses y ni siquiera te apareciste a la boda de tu prima, no te recomeindo que te pongas enfrente de la tia no te va a ir bien, aunque supongo que no te fue mejor con Annie.

-te equivocas las cosas con Annie no pudieron ser mas faciles, no me reclamo nada por el contrario estuvo muy dulce.

-pues si yo fuera tu le tendria mas miedo a esa reaccion que lo que hubira sido normal, una mujer enfurecida.

-en eso tienes razon yo tambien hubiera preferido esa reaccion y no una mujer dulce y calida en espera de ser compensada por el tiempo de separacion, si me hubiera reclamado todo habria sido facil ahora estariamos enojados y yo tendria el mejor pretexto para regresar a NuevaYork.

-piensas regresarte.

-claro que voy a regresar, lo que en realidad estoy pensando es no volver a Chicago.

-arregla esa situacion Archie, no tientes tu suerte ni juegues con Annie.

-no intento jugar con ella, pero no creo que entienda de razones para firmar el divorcio y por ningun motivo pondre en riesgo mi relacion con Tamara.

-no te entiendo Archie, tanto rechassate tus sentimientos por esa jovencita y ahora gastas la misma energia por permanecer con ella, pero complicandolo todo al seguir con tu esposa, corrige el error y empieza de nuevo haciendo las cosas corectas.

-hare lo que sea necesario para no poner en riesgo mi relacion con Tamara y para que su nombre no se ponga en entre dicho.

-Archie, tu eres el dueño de tu vida lo unico que te puedo decir es que midas bien tus pasos, no quiero ver sufrir a nadie especialmente a ti, pero ahora dime como van los negocios en Nueva York.

-todo va bien de hecho si habia algunos detalle por arreglar con la sociedad de una empresa textil, me he reunido con un buffete nuevo de abogados para detallar un nuevo contrato y todo comenzo a avanzar poco a poco, pero creo que eso va a dejar una ganancia muy grande para nosotros, le tengo fe a esa cuenta Albert creo que esa sociedad nos va a llevar a otros niveles al menos en la costa este.

-Archie siempre lo he dicho tu tienese una gran vision para los negocios, y tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti, creo que tendras que cuidar muy de cerca esa cuenta voy a hablar con la Tia Elroy para que no intente presionarte por las largas ausencias que vendran para ti.

-gracias Albert por apoyarme en esto.

-no Archie yo no estoy tomando partido lo unico que trato de hacer es no crear una tragedia pero quiero que tengas claro que yo no apoyo lo que estas haciendo, mi intencion de mandarte a Nueva York fue la de hacerte refleccionar y enfrentarte a tus sentimientos en lugar de verte consumir en vida aqui, no ha que lleves una doble vida engañanado a todo mundo.

-te todos modos te agradezco que hables con la Tia Elroy para que entienda que estoy trabajando para el bienestar de la familia.

La semana en el trabajo volo, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba en Chicago por mas que trataba de alargar el dia siempre llegaba el moneto de regresar a casa, las luces estaban apagadas para cuando entraba en la mansion sinembargo ya sabia que de un momento a otro Annie apareceria con su actitud de esposa dulce y abnegada sin pedir tiempo o reclamar nada, con remordimiento de alejar a esa dulce mujercita siempre terminaba sediendo a sus deseos y sin importar la hora la amaba imaginando a su peliroja de ojos grises a la que extrañaba hasta que el aire le faltaba.

Aun no visitaba a la Tia Elroy no habia querido verla desde que habia regresado de viaje, sabia lo que le esperaba con ella y no estaba de humor para enfrentarla bastante dificil era ya el tener que controlar sus sentimientos con respecto a Annie como para tener que pelear con la tia por su ausencia, sin mencionar que no necesitaba que su esposa y su tia se aleaeran en su contra, pero inevitablemente 2 semanas despues de su regreso el y su esposa fueron invitados a la recepcion que se ofreceria para recibir a la pareja Wellington que regresaban de su luna de miel.

-Annie tal ves deberias ir tu y disculpar mi ausencia puedes decir que tengo una sobregarga de trabajo.

-Archie por favor tienes que venir conmigo, no asististe a la boda y no puedes faltar a la recepcion ademas el Tio William estara presente como podre explicar que la cabeza de la familia esta presente y su sobrino tiene una carga de trabajo, sera mejor que te apresures cariño.

-esta bien Annie, pero regresaremos pronto al menos yo regresare pronto.

-como tu decidas cariño, pero por ahora tenemos que irnos.

Desde que llegaron a la manison Andrey, Archie experimento el astio mas grande que habia sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo, no soportaba la hipocresia y frivolidad de Eliza, nunca la habia toledaro pero con el paso del tiempo se habia convertido en la mujer mas superficial y materialista que pudiera existir, manejaba a la tia Elroy y Annie a su antojo, esa situacion era simplemente mas fuerte que el, su mente habia volado ,muy lejos de ahi casi desde que habia llegado, volvio a su cuerpo cuando escucho que hablaban de Neal, por lo tanto de la guerra misma en la que su mejor amiga se encontraba.

-en realidad yo aun no entiendo los motivos de Neal para ir a esa tonta guerra y menos aun para permanecer ahi.

-esos motivos se llaman amor, cosa que tu jamas entenderas Eliza – la voz de Archie se escuchaba alterada.

-te equivocas en todo querido primo, por si no te habias enterado yo conozco bien la palabra amor me case hace apenas 2 semanas, oh si lo olvide tu no asististe por que estabas en ....Nueva York me parece, estas trabajando mucho primito y no es bueno que Annie se quede sola tanto tiempo. – miro a Archie en total desafio.

El caracter impulsivo de Archie nunca lo ayudaba a permanecer callado cuando todas las señales le indicaban hacerlo y esa reunion no fue la excepcion haciendo estallar una bomba que habia tratado por todos los medios mantener en calma.

-el amor que Candy puede despertar en los demas no se compara ni en lo mas minimo con lo que tu inspiras querida primita.

-Archibald te recuerdo que es a mi esposa a quien te estas dirigiendo, te exijo mas respeto - Colin se habia puesto a la defenciba al ver que atacaban a su adorada esposa.

-no, no te preocupes querido, yo conozco el sentido del humor de mi primito y lo que el quiso decir es que esa es la clase de amor que Candy siempre le ha inspirado a el, no es asi Archie?

-Eliza! – la voz de Annie fue mas un suspiro que una palabra.

-no Annie querida no me reclames a mi, es a tu marido al que debes.......

-callate de una ves por todas Eliza

-Archibald no te atrevas a volver a hablarle asi a mi esposa - Colin habia dejado su asiento para avanzar un paso hacia Archie que estaba de pie detras del asiento de Annie, Eliza jalo el braso de su esposo para detener su enfrentamiento.

-Querido por favor no es necesario, Archie y yo somos primos siempre hemos peleado desde que eramos niños no lo tomes personal, - miro a a Archie con una sonrisa malevola previniendolo de no provocarla.

-no perdamos la cordura, estamos aqui para celebrar el regreso de la feliz pareja, asi que Archibal por favor disculpate con Eliza. – la voz de la tia Elroy lleno la habitacion tratando de tomar el control como siempre.

-lo mejor sera que me retire, buenas noches a todos con su permiso, - son una venia frente a todos Archie dio la vuelta y salio del gran salon.

-Archibal adonde crees que vas? – la voz de la Tia Elroy ya no alcanzo al furioso joven que salio a grandes pasos, seguido de Albert que disculpandose con todos los presentes salio tras su sobrino.

-que es lo que le sucede a Archie, siempre has sido impulsivo, pero atacar asi a Eliza no lo entiendo – la Sra Leagan como siempre salia en defensa de su hija.

-no te sorprendas mama bien sabemos del gusto de Archie por relacionarse con gente de dudosa reputacion , primero Candy y ahora quien sabe que clase de amistades tendra en Nueva York.

-eso es algo que no entiendo, como es posible que siendo recien casado pase tanto tiempo en otra ciudad, Annie querida no deberias permitir que se aleje tanto tiempo, Tia Elroy tal ves usted podria hablar con William para que Archie no deje a Annie tanto tiempo sola por motivos de trabajo.- la señora Leagan se metia en asuntos agenos, como era su costumbre.

-hablare con William.

Las mujeres siguieron hablando de frivolidades y entrometiendose en la vida de los demas sin percatarse que Annie estaba desencajada casi al borde del llanto, pero eso no era algo que les importada a ninguna de las glamorosas damas que departian en el gran salon.

Mientras en un bar Albert junto a Archie hablaban de lo acontesido, Albert no podia permitir que este asunto saliera de sus proporciones seria un escandalo de escalas mayores nada bueno para ninguna de las familias involucradas que ya eran varias y seguramente Candy y Neal regresarian pronto pues el final de la guerra ya se acercaba era cuestion de semanas o ta ves dias, tendria que aprovechar este suceso para calmar los animos.

-sobrino como te dije esta tarde no voy a meterme en tus asuntos siempre y cando esto no afecte a los demas.

-es que no entiendo como es que Eliza se atrevio a insinuar algo, es como si supiera que yo........ – sin terminar la frase se entrego a la bebida que sostenia en las manos.

-no te puedes arriegar, si tu sabes que Annie y Eliza hicieron lo posible por sacar de aqui a Tamara, seguramente se aseguraron de que estaba fuera de la ciudad deben saber donde esta viviendo, Archie habla con tu esposa no dejes que las cosas empeoren, no arriesgues a Tamara.

-si Albert se que tengo que hablar con Annie, pero no sera facil tengo a todos encontra, y si las cosas no salen bien simplemente tendre que renunciar a la familia Andrey, pero jamas renunciare a Tamara.

-eso no sera necesario yo te apoyare Archie, solo quiero que hagas las cosas bien si sigues con la mentira no habra forma de resolverlo sin un escandalo.

-mañana mismo hablare con Annie, le pedire el divorcio y despues me ire a Nueva York.

-esta bien Archie, que sea como tu quieras.

Los dos continuaron bebiendo hasta ya entrada la madrugada, para cuando Archie llego a su casa era cerca del amanecer, a pesar de haber bebido varios tragos no estaba borracho, por el contrario estaba mas sobrio que nunca la adrenalina corria por su cuerpo, enfrentaria a Annie y correria de regreso a los brasos de su amada, sabia que tendria que esperar unas horas para poder verla frente a el, por lo que decidio ir al saloncito donde se encontraban todos sus recuerdos, se acerco a la foto de Stear que en su traje de piloto le sonreia, penso en el y su corazon se entristecio como lo necesitaba en estos momentos para que lo aconsejara, lo apoyara y estubiera con el en los momentos dificiles que sabia le esperaban, dejo la foto de Stear para tomar la de Candy vestida de enfermera recien graduada, pensaba en su amiga no estaria nada feliz cuando se enterara lo que pasaba con Annie, pero tal ves si el lograra contarle a detalle como pasaron las cosas ella lo entenderia, ella nunca jusgaba solo comprendia, que falta le hacia esa gatita, suspiro añorando a todos sus seres queridos que no estaban con el, no escucho los pasos detras de el que se acercaban.

-debo suponer que el suspiro es para la del retrato o por la que te espera?

-Annie, suponia que dormias.

-dormir? Es lo unico que no hago desde que olvidaste que soy yo tu esposa, alguna vez fingiste olvidar a mi amiga para ser mi novio, pero creo que la mujerzuela con la que te enredaste no es como Candy y no te ha dejado recordar que tu lugar es a mi lado.

-muy bien Annie, ya veo que nos quitamos las mascaras y hablaremos de frente, la mujerzuela como tu la llamas fue obligada por ti y la vivora de Eliza a alejarse de mi, si ustedes no se hubieran entrometido esa "mujerzuela" seria ahora mi esposa, pero hiciste lo posible para obligarme ha permanecer a tu lado. Te lo adverti antes de casarnos, que romperia el compromiso, pero fue mas facil forzarme, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y no quiero vivir mi vida asi, merezco ser feliz y tu mereces un marido que te ame no a un hombre forazdo a tu lado, quiero que firmemos el divorcio o la anulacion si es lo que mas te conviene.

-lo que mas me conviene a mi o a ti?

-a los dos

-no hables por mi Archie, por que si yo he actuado como lo he hecho es por defender nuestro amor.

-cual amor Annie? No queda mas que las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue, no te ates y me ates a un infierno.

-yo aun te amo y luchare por nuestro matrimonio, si tan solo lo intentaramos, vamonos de viaje, la guerra terminara de un momento a otro vamos a Escocia.....yo....

-no Annie, no vamos a ir a ningun lado que no sea el juzgado para firmar el divorcio, ya es muy tarde para nosotros.

-no Archie jamas te dare el divorcio tu te casaste conmigo para siempre y para siempre sera.

-no hagas las cosas mas dificiles, cometimos un error al casarnos, tu al presionarme y yo al sucumbir, pero corrijamos las cosas anulesmos el matrimonio diremos que es mi culpa, tomare la responsabilidad.

-no Archie eso arruinaria mi reputacion para siempre y ademas yo aun te amo, no te voy a dejar para que te vayas con nandie, no te voy a ceder, tu eres mio...mio... – los gritos de Annie resonaban en toda la casa al igual que su llanto, la servidumbre a pesar de haberse dado cuenta, no salian de sus habitaciones.

-de igual forma me voy Annie, me marcho de la casa y mi abogado te presentara la demanda de divorcio- Archie salio del salon para dirigirse a su habitacion y hacer su maleta, Annie lo siguio hasta ahi para jalarlo y tratar de impedir que se fuera, lloraba histericamente tratando de todas formas detener a su marido.

-por favor Archie no te vayas, no me dejes.....

-no te hagas esto Annie, entiende que yo no te amo y lo mejor es que nos separemos, eres joven hermosa puedes reacer tu vida.

-rehacer mi vida con un divorcio?

-fuiste tu la que quiso casarse, yo te pedi que rompieramos el compromiso ahora ambos tenemos que pagar las consecuencias.

-no nunca..... no voy a darte el divorcio nunca, y si me dejas me encargare de desprestigiar a esa mujerzuela, tendra que irse al fin del mundo y aun ahi la encontrare para destruirla, maldita sea Tamara.

-si tu te atreves a decir una sola palabra de ella, yo mismo me encargare de hacerle saber a toda la alta sociedad en la que te regodeas quien se atrevio a amenazar y humillar a Tamara, todo mundo se enterara la clase de Serpientes que son tu y Eliza y te recuerdo que los Wilkies son igual o mas poderosos que los Britter y los leagan, los padres de Tamara no saben la forma en la que la forzaron marchar a Nueva York tu y tu amiguita y no creo que eso les agrade mucho.....

-pues entonces todos sabran la clase de Zorra que es , queriendome quitar mi prometido.

-para ese entonces no era tu prometido y de la forma en la que Tamara y yo lo recordamos es que nos tendiste una trampa queriendo separarnos, la chantajeaste a ella con decirme mentias sobre ella y a mi me obligaste a casarme contigo presionandome a traves de mi familia y aprovechando mi corazon dolido por la perdida de Tamara, todo mundo sabra la clase de embustera que eres, no me retes Annie por que hare lo que sea por defender a Tamara, puedo ser tan embustero como tu y usare todas mis influencias y mi poder para aplastarte antes de que tu siquiera puedas tocar a Tamara.

-pues nunca te dare el divorcio, la haras tu amante es lo unico a lo que puede aspirar, a ser tu querida.

-pues que asi sea,

-jamas podras salir a ningun lado sin que sean señalados, yo sere la unica señora Cornwell.

-quedate con el nombre si eso te hace feliz, pero yo jamas estare contigo

-lo haras Archie, tendras que volver, tendras que seguir aparentando o todo el mundo sabra que Tamara Wilkies es la amante de Archibald Cornwell y yo, yo seguire siendo la señora Cornwell, la engañada, la humillada y aun tendre todo a mi favor, asi que si quieres proteger a la zorrita, tendras que volver, pasaras accion de gracias y las fiestas navideñas conmigo, nuestros aniversarios y todas las fechas importantes, seras mi marido ante la sociedad.- el llanto se habia agotado para dar paso a una actitud demandante, de sobervia de odio y de amargura.

-pero ahora me voy.

Sin esperar a tomar maleta ni equipaje alguno salio con lo que llevaba puesto, camino por varias calles hasta encontrar un carruaje disponible que lo llevaria a la estacion del tren y de ahi a los brasos de Tamara, seria dificil aun no sabia si ella aceptaria esa posicion pero por ahora era el unico lugar al que podia correr a refugiarse, sabia que tendria que regresar en un par de semanas para accion de gracias, pero por el momento era libre, libre para Tamara Wilkies.

Continuara.........

* * *

Chicas les dejo otro capitulo y espero la proxima semana dejarles dos mas.

Myrslayer. Muchisimas gracias por tu review, lamento hacerte enojar tanto, pero te agradezco tu presencia.

Ivy. No se como agrdecerte todas tus palabras, has dibujado una sonrisa en mi cara que no me puedo borrar, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.

Mil gracias a todos lo ojitos que estan detrás del monitor siguiendo esta historia silenciosamente.

Un saludo a todos ustedes.

Liz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Amarga Realidad.**

Desde el momento en el que Candy vio a Steffano postrado en esa cama de hospital su conciencia le grito su traicion se sentia tan abatida y culpable, su impotencia crecio al ver que el no despertaba, al paso de los dias, habia sido designada al pabellon en el que se encontraba, por lo que se esmeraba en su cuidado, lo bañaba por las mañanas, curaba las llagas y revisaba todo lo que fuera posible, en las tardes cuando terminaba sus labores se sentaba a su lado por horas, a veces le leia en otras ocaciones le hablaba tratndo de despertar se subconciente, cuando solo se sentaba a mirarlo y esperar que despertara a su mente venian unos ojos azules que le pedian explicacion de sus actos, era cuando su alma se desgarraba entre el deber y el querer, sabia que le estaba fallando a Terry, pero tenia que lavars sus culpas con Steffano, queria salir corriendo para aferrarse a su felicidad pero no podia irse dejando al que aun era su prometido solo a su suerte, tenia una deuda con el habia contraido un compromiso al que no podia darle la espalda, sumida en sus cabilaciones la encontro Clementine que despues de conocerla no habia podido mas que encariñarse con ella, siempre la veia entregada a sus deberes o al lado del aquel joven, nunca la habia visto comer por el contrario cada dia estaba mas desmejorada.

-Candy!, que haces aqui niña ve a comer algo.

-Clementine no la escuche llegar

-por que estas en tu propio mundo, mira que palida estas.

-es solo que estoy cansada, me levante muy temprano.

-y no has comido nada

-no tengo hambre Clementine, yo creo que he de haber pescado alguna bacteria por que tengo el estomago descompuesto.

-hay niña si no te has dado cuenta estas en un hospital rodeada de doctores, pidele a uno que te recete algo, no puedes estar sin comer, te estas desgastando mucho, anda vete a descansar, si este jovencito despierta seras la primera en saberlo incluso antes que el doctor.

-Clementine eres muy buena conmigo, pero quiero estar aqui cuando el despierte.

-niña testaruda, te voy a traer algo para ese estomago y algo para que comas.

-gracias Clementine.

Al irse la jefa de enfermeras se acerco nuevamente a la cama de Steffano para tomar su mano, las llagas comenzaban a cicatrisarse, su respiracion era acompasada no como antes que se agitaba de dolor y parecia estar reviviendo una y otra ves los malos acontecimientos.

Al verlo tan apasible sonrio para si, tenia un gran cariño por el , era un hombre bueno, caballeroso y con un gran corazon iva a ser dificil enfrentar la verdad con el, pero confiaba en que el entenderia y podrian seguir siendo amigos.

Gravaba a detalle su rostro sus cejas las lineas de sus mejillas el contorno de sus ojos su naris afilada, era un chico buenmozo, caulquier mujer caeria rendida ante sus encantos, era tan afortunada de contar con su cariño, aun con su mano entrelasada con la de ella, sintio como el la apretaba ligeramente, como toda respuesta abrio los ojos y se acerco a el para hablarle casi al oido

-Steff? Me escuchas? Soy yo Candy.

sintio como el apretaba su mano con un poco mas de fuerza, sonrio mas ampliamente y por todo impulso beso su mejilla.

-me estas escuchando! Steff despierta, estoy aqui esperando verte abrir los ojos, ya no seas dormilon y despierta.

Steffano volvio a apretar su mano y trato de hablar, pero no pudo su garganta no le permitio emitir ningun sonido, se movio inquieto, apretando mas la mano de Candy que solo lo miraba sin poder reaccionar, despues de un momento en que dejo de moverse y relajo su cuerpo sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrando los ojos un tanto asustados y espectantes de Candy, la miro por unos segundos como tratando de reconocerla, su rostro era inexpresivo al igual que su mirada, la rubia nunca habia visto esos verdes ojos tan bacios y frios.

-Steffano! –su voz era una caricia – que bueno que despertaste.

-.......-abrio la boca pero de su garganta apenas si salio un murmullo, sus ojos se dilataron con desespero.

-no hables tranquilisate, todo esta bien, aqui estoy contigo – sin soltar su mano,con la otra acariciaba su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarlo. – voy a llamar al doctor.

Steffano se aferro a su mano tratando de negar con la cabeza, mirandola con algo de desespero.

-esta bien aqui me quedo contigo, tranquilizate no te esfuerces has pasado varios dias inconciente, pero estas bien todo esta bien. – le regalo esa sonrisa que lo habia enamorado tantas veces y esa mirada que le indicaba lo contrario, de golpe todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente , sus dias de desespero, los errores en el frente, la muerte de Ethian, la culpa y la causa de su infierno.

Se sintio avergonsado, habia causado tantas desgracias por sus celos, su desconfiansa para al final abrir los ojos y tener a esa hermosa rubia a su lado, como habia sido tan tonto de dudar de ella, por su inmadures habia causado la murte de ese jovencito y habia puesto en peligro a muchos mas, al recobrar sus recuerdos y la cruda moral, no pudo mas que esquivar su mirada.

-que sucede Steff, te sientes mal? Dejame ir por el medico.

-Candy te traje algo de medicamento – Clementine regresaba con los remedios para su pupila – cuando descubrio que el italiano habia recobrado la conciencia. – que sorpresa, al fin conozco tus ojos, como te sientes.

-al parecer no puede hablar Clementine, podrias llamar al medico

-es normal Pequeña, pero no te preocupes llamare al doctor Legoff.

El Dr examino al joven, al parecer sus ojos no habian sufrido ninguna quemadura ya que habia caido inconciente casi al instante al momento de la bomba, lo que habia sufrido por la exposicion eran sus vias respiratorias, incluyendo la garganta y cuerdas vocales, se normalizaria con algunos medicamentos y reposo, las heridas que provoco las balas que entraron a su pierna y braso se curarian en cuestion de tiempo, al parecer todo estaria bien con el, al escuchar el diagnostico Candy suspiro aliviada, no solo se alegraba por lo que eso significaba en su vida sino por que el estaria totalmente recuperado en unos meses.

Dos dias despues de que Steffano despertara, la noticia del fin de la guerra recorria todo el mundo, en cada rincon la gente celebraba el regreso a la normalidad, el exodo de soldados comensaria en cualquier momento, Candy se sentia feliz por la noticia, pero la atormentaba el no saber como contactar a Terry la confusion reinaba en todo Francia, ademas como podia dejar a Steffano abandonado en el hospital, el aun no se recuperaba ni de su pierna ni de su brazo, las llagas comensaban a cicatrisar pero aun no podia recobrar su voz ni su animo, la depresion que lo invadia era evidente, Candy pasaba a su lado todo el tiempo posible, tratando de animarlo pero era inutil el preferia dormir o simplemente perdia la mirada en un punto y no parecia escuchar a nadie a su alrededor, para el hospital ya no era necesario mantenerlo hospitalizado su evolucion seria paulatina por lo que el junto a muchos otros soldados serian dados de alta par que regresaran a sus casas o paises de origen.

-Pequeña tengo que hablar contigo – la enfermera jefe habia interceptado a Candy en uno de los corredores llevandola a su oficina – como sabras todos los heridos en condiciones de abandonar el hospital seran dados de alta entre ellos tu prometido, sera enviado de regreso a Italia, yo se que tu pediste tu traslado a este hospital para estar con el, por lo que he arreglado para obtener tu baja y puedan viajar juntos.

-Clementine..... – Candy estaba sorprendida, no habia pasado por su cabeza una idea asi, nunca planeo viajar a Italia con el, ella solo queria regresar a Paris para buscar a Terry, pero como abandonarlo ahora que era cuando mas la necesitaba.....

-Steffano necesita de ti mas que nunca pequeña, esta muy deprimido, creo que las heridas del alma seran las mas dificiles de cicatrizar, pero te tiene a ti para salir adelante,

-si lo veo muy distante y me preocupa que aun no haya recuperado la voz.

-pequeña, el DR Legoff y yo coincidimos en que el daño en sus vias respiratorias y cuerdas vocales no son tan severos de lo contrario tendria graves problemas pulmonares y el esta bien, creemos que es una condicion mental la que lo esta obligando a permanecer en silencio, tu eres la unica que con pasiencia y amor podras sanar esas heridas.

-si Clementine soy la unica que puedo ayudarlo - la preocupacion de Candy por Steffano era real, pero su desesperacion por contactar a Terry la estaba matando – cuando me daran mi baja?

-mañana mismo, afortunadamente el director de este hospital tiene el poder para hacerlo asi que a partir de mañana eres libre.

-y cuando le daran de alta a Steffano?

-el ya tiene su alta, asi que mañana mismo podran salir con rumbo a Italia.

- Italia?.....pero pense que viajariamos a Paris primero

-no pequeña el gobierno frances ha ofrecido todos los trenes que hay para la movilizacion de soldados a diferentes puntos de europa, asi que podran ir directo a Italia desde aqui.

Candy agradecio a Clemntine por todo su apoyo en esas semanas en el hospital, le habia dado todo su apoyo y facilidades, ahora tenia una mision que cumplir antes de poder correr a los brasos de Terry, viajaria a Italia para instalar a Steffano en su casa con su familia para despues viajar a Paris y buscar a su rebelde y explicarle lo sucedido seguramente despues de un berriche, patalear y manotear Terry la perdonaria y seguirian sus planes.

Lo que Candy no sabia es que el berrinche y pataletas de Terry no eran por no saber donde estaba sino por creer que ella habia corrido al lado del Italiano para casarse con el y despues de las semanas que habian pasado sin saber nada de ella lo comensaba a creer.

Al anunciar el termino de la guerra todo fue confusion la mayoria de jovenes queria volver a America o a Inglaterra, Neal en otras epocas hubiera sido el primero en salir corriendo, pero ahora estaba anclado en ese lugar hasta que su novia Natasha decidiera como queria seguir su vida, le habia propuesto matrimonio y ella habia aceptado pero aun no estaba segura de querer dejar Francia para mudarse a America con su futuro marido, por su parte Neal le daba su tiempo pero si de algo estaba seguro era de volver a America, la convenceria tarde o temprano aunque por el momento permaneceria en Paris, ademas queria saber donde estaba Candy, habia desaparecido sin decir palabra ni dejar rastro tres semanas atras, el hospital solo se habia limitado a decir que ella pidio su traslado a ortra ciudad y eso era todo, la unica que les habia dado una explicacion mas amplia era Amy, pero ni Terry ni el confiaban en que eso fuera cierto, por mas que habian intentado hablar con Magda nunca la localizaron y dias antes de que la guerra marcara su final ella ya habia viajado de regreso a su natal Londres, asi que el y Terry seguian cualquier pista que los llevara a la rubia.

-Neal tu eres su primo, te tienen que dar algun tipo de informacion – el desespero de Terry era evidente, ya habian pasado tres semanas desde que la habia visto por ultima ves y simplemente no aceptaba la verdad que le daban.

-Terry he ido dos veces por semana al hospital San Hipolito y no hay ningun cambio en la informacion.

-no seas estupido Leagan, tienes que hacer valer el poder de ser su familiar y de ser un Andrey para sacar la informacion que necesitas, si el hospital no te dice nada, ve con mandos superiores, has algo.

-esta bien Grandchester, no tienes por que gritarme no soy tu sirvienta para que me des ordenes.

-eres un inutil, no se como se me ocurrio pensar que podia contar contigo.

Lleno de ira salio azotando la puerta del departamento donde habia ido a buscar a Neal, POR SU PARTE Neal entendia perfectamente al ingles, pero en toda la confusion y movimiento que habia en ese momento era casi imposible encontrar a una sola persona, habia cientos de desaparecidos y una enfermera no seria el foco de atencion en las busquedas, sinembrago acudiria a uno de los altos mandos del ejercito al que Albert le habia pedido velar por los intereses de los chicos Andrey, y en una de sus cartas le habia mencionado a Neal que acudiera a el si el o Candy necesitaban algo, no se habia acordado pero al ver a Terry tan enloquecido toda clase de ideas vinieron a su mente.

Tomo su abrigo y salio a la calle casi corriendo, aun era tiempo para encontrar a todas las personas que necesitaba contactar, ya encontraria mas tarde a su amigo.

Terry sin saber adonde mas ir , volvio a buscar a Helen para ver si habia escuchado algo o recordaba algo mas que pudiera servirle para ir tras Candy , no pensaba moverse de europa sin ella, no esta ves, tendria que ser ella quien le piediera que la dejara en paz.

-hola Helen, como estas?

-hola Terruce, penese que ya estarias en tu casa a estas horas.

-no me iria sin despedirme, sigues de turno?

-no de hecho vengo saliendo

-te invito un café, vamos?

-si vamos

Helen solo tomo su capa mientras Terry la esperaba en la puerta de la entrada con un cigarro en los labios, habian pasado años desde el ultimo cigarrillo, pero la angustia lo estaba matando, al llegar Helen junto a el se encaminaron al pequeño cafe que estaba apenas unas cuantas cuadras de ahi.

-asi que has venido a despedirte..

-si Helen tengo que salir de viaje.

-pues espero que tengas un feliz retorno a casa, si alguna ves tienes tiempo escribeme, lo unico que hacemos es pelear pero te tengo aprecio.

-asi lo hare Helen, pero no voy a casa, voy a buscar a Candy.

-..........- su mirada se introdujo hasta lo mas ondo de la azul mirada de Terry, buscando la verdad – al fin aparecio?

-tu siempre has sabido donde esta.

-que te hace pensar eso? Mil veces te he dicho que solo vino a despedirse, me dijo que la habian trasladado al este y despues de eso salio a prisa y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella y ya sabes el resto, Amy dice que fue a encontrarse con Steffano para casarse con el, lo mas probable es que ya hayan regresado a Italia.

-es presisamente adonde voy.

-vas a Toscana?

-asi es, quiero visitarlos antes de regresar a America, tal ves es dificil creer que entre Candy y yo existe una amistad sincera, pero asi es y solo quiero asegurarme que ella esta bien antes de dejarla aqui, despues de todo Neal tambien regresara pronto y se quedara sola....

-te equivocas en todo mi querido Terruce, en primera Candy no necesita que nadie la cheque ella sabe defenderse sola y me consta ademas que Steffano es un caballero y esta loco por ella, en segunda todavia no es un hecho que Neal regrese a America estoy haciendo lo posible para convencer a Natasha de no abandonarme y en tercera Candy no se queda sola yo no voy a ningun lado yo ya estoy en casa y apesar de todo somos amigas.

-al fin pudiste renunciar al Italiano?

-y tu que sabes – su mirada le reclamo entrometerce en su vida privada.

-mas de lo que quisieras, pero es tu culpa nunca disimulaste demasiado.- su sonrisa sinica aparecio en su rostro.

-mira quien habla, como si tu si disimularas lo que sientes por Candice y eso de que vas a verla solo para felicitarla ni tu te la crees, pero no creo que la puedas arrancar de los brasos de Steffano, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio renunciaria a ese hombre.

-eso es lo que me da esperanza, Candy nunca ha tenido sano juicio, ademas a ti te vendria muy bien que yo arrancara a esa demente del lado del italiano, asi podrias tu consolarlo, no crees?

-yo ya no guardo esperanzas, tal ves hace tiempo tu propuesta hubiera sido tentadora, pero en el corazon de Steff solo Candy habita, tal ves tu si tengas esperanzas, pero si Candy se atreve a lastimar a mi amigo la mato, asi que mas te vale no acercarte a ellos por que de igual forma la vas a perder.

-Candy te dijo algo mas, verdad?

-eres un aferrado, ya te dije todo lo que se, ademas que te hace creer que Candy me confiaria algo precisamente a mi, no somos intimas amigas, esa es Amy.

-tal ves Candy no te dijo nada a ti , pero a Amy si

-Terry, eres un fresco, yo vine a tomar un cafe contigo creyendo que te venias a despedir de una amiga y lo unico que has hecho es acorralarme para sacarme una informacion que NO TENGO.

-Helen necesito hablar con Candy, eso es todo, lo que ella haya hecho con su vida es su asunto , yo solo necesito hablar con ella.

-a mi Amy no me ha confiado nada, si es que sabe algo no se lo dira a nadie, ella es muy discreta, ni siquiera ha querido decirme que sucedio con Steffano y Maurice, asi que creo que tu inversion en este cafe te dejo perdidas.

-entonces tendras que pagar tu

-eres un grosero. – empino su tasa para terminar su cafe.

-tal ves aun puedas ayudarme.

-que quieres que haga?

-tu sabes adonde vive la familia de tu adorado Steffano?

-eres masoquista, para que quieres verlos juntos.

-por que no lo creo.

-tu si que eres engreido, por que crees que serias elegido por ensima de Steff?

-por que soy mejor parecido y simplemente soy un mejor partido.

-.......- Helen lo miro con fingido fastidio – lo mas enigamtico de ti es tu modestia.

-no tienes por que fingir conmigo, se que mueres por mi.

-en realidda no se quien me gusta mas si tu o tu ego.

-verdad que si – se acerco peligrosamente a ella, en su mente la impaciencia taladraba su cerebro, pero tenia que jugar bien sus cartas y sacar la informacion que necesitaba, no en valde era tan buen actor usaria sus facultades istrionicas para obtener lo que buscaba.

-Terry tus artimañas no me impresionan yo no soy la dulce Candy, asi que no pierdas el tiempo, que quieres de mi?.....ho si.... donde vive la familia de Steffano verdad? – su mirada fue tan sarcastica como la de el, la realidad era que al igual que muchas habia caido ante sus encantos pero sabia de sus nulas posibiliddaes, asi que para que arriesgar nada otra ves- ya te lo dije en Toscana.

-Toscana es una provincia no una ciudad y menos aun una direccion.

-tu preguntaste donde vivian, nunca pediste una direccion.

-no juegues conmigo Helen.- a pesar de que contenia su mal humor, salia por cada poro.

-que caracter tan dificil tienes, de que te sirve ese rostro tan hermoso si estas tan amargado – ademas de Candy nadie se atrevia a decirle sus verdades, y eso fue lo que lo hizo contener su enojo. – lamento mucho decirlo pero todo lo que se es que viven en Toscana.

-Helen has vivido enamorada de el por años y no sabes en que ciudad vive?

-es la verdad, a pesar de que siempre fue muy amable conmigo y fuimos amigos cercanos nunca fuimos amigos intimos.

-..........-a pesar de todo veia sinceridad en sus ojos, suspiro profundamente y prosiguio – creo que tienes razon mi inversion en este cafe fue una perdida.

-lo lamento Terry.

-sera mejor que te lleve de regreso al hospital.

Al llegar a la puerta del hospital se despidieron con la certeza que seria la ultima ves que se verian.

-cuidate mucho Helen, espero que encuentres a alguien que sepa ver la gran mujer que eres.

-tu tambien lucha por ser feliz, no te tortures por alguien que huyo con otro, tal ves descubras que alguien mas pueda amarte de verdad.

-no Helen todo se acabo para mi, regresare a America y me casare con mi prometida.

-tu queeee?

-has sacado conjeturas equivocadas Helen, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Candy y yo somos amigos a diferencia de ti y tu principe, Candy y yo si tenemos una amistad cercana e intima, pero eso ya no importa, adios Helen – Terry dio vuelta y comenso a alejarse.

-Terry espera...... – el ingles nunca volvio, la enfermera se quedo parada con las palabras de Terry resonando en su cabeza, se casaria con su prometida en America, eso era algo que no esperaba oir, tanto ella como Amy habian decidido mantener a Terry alejado de Candy y Steffano, ellas creian que la pareja merecia una oportunidad para ser feliz y aunque el ingles fuera un buen chico no permitirian que el Italiano sufriera y menos aun despues de que Amy la pusiera al tanto del sufrimiento de el prometido de Candy, pero ahora despues de escuchar que el tenia una prometida las cosas cambiaban, tal ves la verdad era que solo eran amigos y ........cualquiera que fuera la verdad, era mejor dejar las cosas asi.

Despues de mas de 24 horas de viaje en tren Candy al fin veia que se acercaban a su destino final, la ciudad de Perugia en la provincia de Toscana, donde residia la familia de Steffano, sus planes eran instalarlo en su casa y salir al dia siguiente a Paris.

En la estacion del tren, los esperaban los padres de Steffano, juntos a una linda chica y otro joven muy parecido a el, en cuanto bajaron de el tren ellos corrieron a su encuentro, su madre lo abrazo, casi haciendolo caer de las muletas, lloraba acariciando su rostro y revisando detenidamente sus heridas.

Los demas miembros de la familia se acercaron para darle tambien la bienvenida, Candy desde una distancia prudente los veia un poco envidiosa por todo el amor que esa familia se tenia, su italiano no era perfecto pero habia aprendido bastante en ese año con todo lo que Steffano y Maurice le habian enseñado ademas del tiempo que habia pasado en el hospital en Venecia, por lo que entendia la mayor parte de lo que hablaban.

Despues de unos minutos del recuentro, se percataron de la presencia de la rubia.

-tu debes ser Candy - la madre de Steffano se acerco maternalmente a ella para abrasarla.

-si

-yo soy Marisa la madre de Steffano, el es mi esposo Giuseppe, mi hija Ivonne y mi hijo Carlo- todos abrasaron y besaron a Candy, su cariño era sincero y el calor familiar que demostraban la desarmo.

-me da mucho gusto conocerlos Steffano me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-ha nosotros tambien no ha contado mucho de ti, el te quiere mucho y para nosotros ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

-pero que seguimos haciendo aqui , el viaje fue largo y Steff debe estar cansado.- el padre del joven aunque un poco mas callado tambien era muy calido.

- por que no habla. – Ivonne se dirigia a Candy como si se conocieran de años.

-su traquea y cuerdas vocales estan un poco dañadas por la exposicion al gas.

-dios mio, se va a recuperar? –avanzaban muy lentamente hasta una carreta que los esperaba fuera de la estacion de trenes.

-no se preocupe Señora Marisa, en poco tiempo estara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-eso espero hija, eso espero.

La familia entera incluyendo a Candy partieron rumbo a la hacienda de la familia, el rostro de Steffano se veia mas relajado y a hasta un par de sonrisas habia dejado escapar.

Marisa acomodo a su hijo en su habitacion todo estaba como lo habia dejado antes de partir al frente, penso un poco en ello y vi la difernecia que habia entre el joven que habia abandonado esa hacienda 3 años atras y el que regresaba en ese momento, se sentia un tanto satisfecho de su participacion, habia salvado muchas vidas y alegrado otras mas, si era cierto que los errores que habia cometido los ultimos meses eran catastropficos y nunca se perdonaria la muerte de Ethian, pero tampoco debia seguir martirizando a los que amaba haciendo que se preocuparan por el, recostado en su cama, penso nuevamente en el dia que el joven frances corrio cual gacela por el llano para encontrar la murte al explotar una granada que colocada estrategicamente en el suelo se detono con su peso, salio volando por los aires en pedasos, las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos nuevamente, si tan solo hubiera pensado la extrategia en lugar de solo actuar, todo seria distinto, ademas de que todo fue provocado por unos celos que al parecer fueron injustificados pues la rubia habia corrido a el sin perder tiempo como siempre y lo habia seguido hasta su hacienda y ahora ahi estaba siendo acomodada en la habitacion contigua, habia perdido demasiado en esos dias de infierno, pero ahora que abria los ojos a esta nueva oportununidad lo haria mejor y aunque no podia devolverle la vida anadie si aprovecharia cada dia que le quedara de vida, si antes tenia un corazon altruista ahora redoblaria esfuerzos, era tiempo de deshacerse de esa nube gris que lo perseguia, comenzaria por ser sincero y compartir con su prometida lo que le habia sucedido, tenia que liberarse del silencio en el que se habia encarselado el ultimo mes y cortar las cadenas que Candy cargaba al verlo tan sumido en su depresion.

La oportunidad se presento unas horas despues cuando la rubia aparecio en su habitacion para cerciorarse que estaba bien.

-hola Steff, puedo pasar? –una sonrisa a medias aparecio en su rostro, sus ojos se veian angustiados y hasta un poco llorosos.

Por toda respuesta Steffano sonrio ampliamente como hacia mucho tiempo no hacia, su mano se estiro hacia ella, como queriendo alcansarla.

La rubia entro a la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si, llevaba toda la intension de explicarle al Italiano que ahora que el estaba con su familia ella tenia que regresar a Paris, al llegar a la cama se sento junto a el y tomo su mano entre las suyas, sus ojos se unieron en una comunion, habia cariño.

-Steffano.......tenemos que hablar.

-si.

-como? – su cara se lleno de alegria y luz al escuchar su voz, algo baja y rasposa, pero su voz. – ya puedes hablar?

-siempre he podido.

-y por que nos estabas haciendo sufrir?

-no preciosa no era a ustedes era a mi mismo.

-pero por que harias algo asi?

- Candy.....muchas cosas han sucedido desde la ultima ves que te vi, cosas terribles que aun me atormentan, queria morirme......

-de que hablas Steff? Que ha pasado?

-...............-sus ojos la miraron por unos segundos, para despues bajar la mirada al suelo, las palabras las tenia atoradas en el pecho, suspiro tratando de deshacerse del nudo que le impedia abrirse.

-Steff, que paso? – apreto sus manos para darle confianza y al encontrar su mirada su sonrisa lo sorprendio.

-Candy todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti me volvi loco ...... de celos, solo recibi una carta tuya – la miro a los ojos reclamando implicitamente. – te escribi sino diario almenos una ves por semana, nunca recibi respuesta....

-yo no recibi mas que un par de cartas, te aseguro que yo tambien te escribi mas de una vez.......

-todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de ti me desquisio, me volvi loco, perdi la razon – por un momento es como si el estubiera enfrentandose a si mismo – no podia dormir ni comer de tan solo pensar que estabas haciendo, con quien pasabas tus horas, el miedo me paralizaba me impedia pensar, Candy cometi muchos errores, puse en riesgo a los nuestros...... – sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras su voz se desquebrajaba.

-Steff, estoy segura que no deberias sentirte tan culpable, en una guerra no hay forma de culpar a nadie de lo que pasa.

-no Candy yo cometi muchos errores y el peor de todos le costo.....la vida.. a un chico – sus ojos irremediablemente se mojaron ante el torrente que salia de ellos – yo no queria que eso sucediera, pero no era yo mismo la desesperacion y la locura me manejaban, yo ....... lo siento tanto.

Candy no pudo mas que abrasarse a el sintiendo su dolor, viviendo su culpa, ahora la compartian, todo eso habia sucedido por su culpa el se habia dado cuenta de la cercania con Terry y no podia dejar de sentirse culpable, lo habia traicionado y el habia sufrido por los celos que Terry le ocacionaba, como haria ahora para decirle que estaba ahí para despedirse?

Despues de un largo rato en el que el lloro su pena y ella lo consolo, Steffano busco los ojos de la rubia encontrando desolacion y lagrimas que habian corrido por sus mejillas.

-no princesa, no llores lo ultimo que quiero es verte sufrir y menos aun por mi.

-yo me siento tan culpable por todo esto.

-por que habrias de sentirte asi, yo soy el que ha sido un tonto todo este tiempo dudando de una mujer como tu, el dia que desperte y te vi a mi lado, me senti miserable. – su mano llego hasta sus cabellos dejando que sus dedos se enredaron en sus risos, acarcio sus mejillas limpiando las lagrimas que no cesaban de caer. – dude de ti y por ese hecho merezco sufir este infierno, quiero pedirte que me perdones por suponer que tus horas las llenaba alguien mas, por no darme cuenta que tu nunca serias capas de fallarme.

-Steff, no sigas no me digas esas cosas.... yo.....

-tu eres mi princesa y yo te falle, pero si me perdonas tendre la fuerza de luchar contra este remordimiento que me mata, tal vez podre encontrar el perdon de Ethian.

Candy no pudo mas, hechando a llorar amargamente, veia lo que su traicion habia provocado en el enamorado corazon de Steffano, como podria ahora confesarle que sus temores eran realidad que no solo habia pasado sus horas al lado de otro sino que habia sucumbido al deseo de ser su mujer, no podia ser verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, ese joven habia provocado una muerte por su torturada alma y ella era la causa de esa tortura.

-no princesa no llores, no te pongas asi, por favor yo no quise hacerte sentir mal, solo queria que supieras lo que sucedio no quiero guardarte secretos, quiero que nuestra relacion siempre sea transparente.

-yo.... yo no...... – Candy no pudo mas todo dio vueltas a su alrededor cayendo en la inconciencia, solo oia la voz de Steffano que la llamaba a la distancia.

Habian pasado unos minutos cuando Candy abrio los ojos y se encontro en un lugar que no reconocia, miraba las paredes a su alrededor , una ventana en la pared opuesta dejaba entrar un brillante sol que la deslumbro, ahora recordaba que se habia desmayado cuando enfrentaba a Steffano , habia perdido su oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí, como veria a la cara a ese Italiano nuevamente y le diria , _"tenias razon mis dias los entregue a Terry mientras me alejaba de ti_" lloraba apesadumbrada, como no aparecia Terry para rescatarla y ayudarla a resolver ese embrollo, le hacia tanta falta mirar sus ojos, sentir sus caricias, como podria ponerse en contacto con el?estaba comenzando a tener miedo, unos pasos se acercaron a su puerta , limpio sus lagrimas rapidamente y dibujo una sonrisa bastante debil y falsa.

-Candy?

-si pasa...

-que bueno que despertaste, vine por ti para ir a comer – Ivonne, la hermana de Steffano aparecio para llevarla al comedor donde toda la familia la esperaba, las cosas se estaban complicando y cada vez se undia mas en su imposibilidad de marcharse y mientras los dias seguian pasando.

La familia entera corria apresurada de un lugar a otro, hacer trabajar los cultvos de olivos y el viñedo no era sencillo , habian perdido las posibilidades financieras de pagar por ayuda, el paso de la guerra se habia llevado toda la prosperidad de la que habian gozado antes de ella , por ahora el trabajo de la familia Rossini era poner manos en sus tierras por ellos mismos era lo unico que podia sacarlos adelante, Candy se sentia como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, despues de su charla con Steffano le habia resultado imposible decirle toda la verdad y mas aun cuando la familia de Maurice habia llegado para visitar a Steffano y compartirles que Maurice aun no aparecia, todos quedaron desconsertado pues nadie sabia de su desaparicion incluyendo a los dos recien llegados, despues de esa visita Candy no se atrevio a dejar solo a Steffano al verlo tan preocupado triste y deprimido nuevamente, tendria que esperar un poco mas y esperar que Terry pudiera comprender, aunque donde lo buscaria despues, en Nueva York? En Londres? En Paris?, si tan solo pudiera hacerle saber donde estaba y hacerlo esperar un poco mas.

-Candy hay una chica buscandote en la puerta. – Ivonne la hermana menor de Steffano la habia ido a buscar hasta la cocina donde Candy preparaba su desayuno despues de encargarse de el de su prometido.

-a mi?? – la sorpresa de Candy era mayuscula, su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente tal ves....

-si, pregunto por ti o Steffano.

-ire a ver quien es, gracias Ivonne.

Candy salio casi corriendo al recibidor donde encontro de pie a una chica de cabellos negros, al acercarse vio la familiar cara de Amy, volo a su encuentro, para abrazarla con verdadero entusiasmo.

-Amy, estas aqui, que gusto me da verte.

-Candy, te he extrañado tanto.

-como es que estas aqui?

- como explicarte?......veras nunca tuve la oportunidad de contarte todo lo que paso en esa ultima batalla, pero Maurice..... - las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejillas y su garganta se cerro como cada ves que hablaba de su prometido.

-lo se Amy, su familia estubo aqui el otro dia y nos explico que Maurice esta desaparecido, aun no lo encuentran, las buenas noticias son que no esta entre las bajas, mucho se temen que lo hayan tomado como prisionero de guerra.

-fue lo ultimo que yo tambien escuche las esperanzas que me dieron es que tal vez aparesca en su casa el dia menos esperado, por eso vine aqui, en todo caso quiero estar cerca cuando el aparesca, su familia no me conoce por eso no fui ahi, preferi venir a buscarlos a ustedes, estaba segura que habian vuelto.

-que bueno que veniste, te recibiran con los brasos abiertos y a la familia de Maurice les encantara conocerte- Candy sentia un especie de alivio en su corazon, era como si Amy fuera la respuesta a sus preocupaciones, sin embargo un mal presentimiento la asalto al mismo tiempo.-pero que hacemos aqui paradas, ven vamos a la cocina seguramente no has comido y yo estaba a punto de desayunar, despues te llevare a ver a Steff y te presentare a su familia. De hecho todos estan en el campo ahora.

-te ves muy delgada y demacrada Candy, te sigues mal pasando?

-Amy tu no te ves diferente, estas mucho muy delgada y mira esas ojeras, casi te confundo con un panda.

-Candyyy! Que cosas dices, mejor dime como esta Steff?

-mucho mejor, aunque su animo es el que aun necesita recuperacion......igual que todos los que estubimos en ese infierno.

-tienes razon Candy, fueron dias muy dificiles, ahora solo nos queda reconstruir sobre los escombros que dejo la guerra.

-estamos vivos eso es lo que importa y tengamos fe en que Maurice aparecera crusando esa puerta tambien.

-no hay cosa que desee con mas fuerza.

-y como estan todos? Volvieron ya a sus casas.

-todo mundo se esta movilizando poco a poco, Ruth y Helen asi como el Dr Shartoff pues ya estan en casa, Natasha se ira a America con Neal despues de navidad, Magda se fue a Londres y yo aqui estoy.

-que bien que todos estan bien – dio un sorbo a su cafe caliente para armarse de valor - y que sabes de Terruce?

-tu amigo Ingles?

-si Terry..... – su voz sonaba con desespero e impaciencia, por no poder sacar la informacion que queria pronto.

-la verdad no se mucho de el, su amistad era mas con Neal y Natasha, lo unico que se de el es que Magda le dio un mensaje tuyo – Candy suspiro aliviada, almenos Magda habia cumplido su palabra, Amy comenzaba su desayuno despues de no haber probado bocado los ultimos dias, aunque lo que estaba diciendo le probocaba nauseas- despues escuche que Helen comentaba que se iria de regreso a America para casarse con su prometida que esperaba por el.

-que estas diciendo? – Candy tiro al suelo los cubiertos junto al bocado que ya no llego a su destino y termino en el suelo, todo le dio vueltas, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, debia haber un error – no puede ser, como es posible que Helen diga algo asi, que sabe ella? Que irresponsable...

-calmate Candy, ella solo repitio lo que el le dijo.

-pero por que Terry le diria algo asi a Helen?

-no lo se bien, pero fue lo que dijo "que todo se habia acabado para el y que volveria a America para casarse con su prometida" y despues de eso regreso a America dos semanas despues, del unico del que se despidio fue de Neal.

-como???? Regreso a America?- eso fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo sin sentido.

La obscuridad penetro sus sentidos, un tunel multicolor giraba a su alrededor, corria llamando a Terry pero no habai nadie y tampoco nadie le respondio, siguio corriendo mientras gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, de pronto escucho una vos que la llamaba y una luz comenso a brillar frente a ella corrio hasta ahi pudiendo escuchar mejor la voz y con la luz vio por fin el rostro que la llamaba.

-Candy, Candy...........Candy

Despues de un momento la rubia abria los ojos encontrandose con los de Amy que con angustia la llamaba.

-Amy, que paso?

-te desmayaste, no te muevas espera un momento.

-ya estoy bien, solo fue un mareo

-ningun mareo tu te desmayaste, candy esto no esta bien, creo que deberias atenderte con un medico.

-no exageres y por favor no le digas a nadie, bastantes problemas hay ya en esta casa como para contribuir con otro problema yo estoy bien.

-esta bien Candy no dire nada pero lo mejor sera que termines tu desayuno y si vuelves a sentirte mal no importa lo que digas te llevare al doctor.

-esta bien Amy, terminemos de desayunar.

Despues de terminar de desayunar Candy llevo a la morena enfermera a ver a Steffano quien la recibio emotivamente los tres lloraron y se abrasaron, platicaron de lo sucedido en esa ultima batalla y mas lagrimas fueron derramadas al hablar de Maurice y de la angustia por su desaparicion, despues de animarse unos a otros terminaron hablando de la futura boda entre Candy y Steffano.

-no deberian esperar mas y casarse pronto.

-Amy en estos momentos las prioridades son otras, la recuperacion de Steff y la busqueda de Maurice, no hay por que apresurar nada.

-Candy ustedes estan viviendo juntos, por que no mejor casarse?

-Candy tiene razon, lo primero es que yo convalesca del todo asi podre volver al trabajo y construir nuestra casa, no la voy a traer a vivir a la casa de mis padres, por ahora no vivimos juntos, es huesped de mis padres.

-lo mejor sera que me adelante a la cocina Marissa no tarda en regresar y yo aun no comienzo los preparativos para la comida.

-yo voy contigo, te ayudare.

-no Amy no es necesario, por que mejor no te quedas a hecrle compañia a Steff, yo vendre despues por ti.

-esta bien Candy – por un momento la morena sintio hostilidad en la actitud de su amiga, pero prefirio pensar que era su imaginacion.

Sinembargo estaba en lo correcto, por alguna extraña razon Candy tenia un rechazo involuntario por Amy, tal ves por la presion que ejercia en eso del matrimonio o por la noticia que habia traido de Terry, no entendia exactamente por que, pero habia algo que la habia puesto encontra de ella por lo que habia preferido salir de la incomoda situacion y meditar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo especialmente esa notici a de que Terry habia vuelto a America para casarse con su prometida, mientras comenzaba hervir verduras y preparar las pastas y jitomates que Marissa utlizaria para la comida, su cerebro se partia en mil pedasos para saber hasta donde podia creer esas palabras o darles un sentido que ella pudiera entender, por que despues de todo si Magda habia logrado darle su mensaje el no hubiera dicho que ya no habia nada para el y que tendria que irse a America para casarse con su prometida, su prometida era ella tal ves no oficialmente pero el no queria a Susana y....... no era posible, tal ves le habia dicho eso a Helen para que de alguna manera se lo dijeran a ella y esa era la clave Terry habia ido a America y la esperaba halla para casarse con ella, pero entonces por que habia dicho que ya no habia nada para el y por que no habia ido a buscarla? Bueno eso era tal ves por que no queria incomodar al italiano despues de todo la separacion de la rubia habria sido por el, la cabeza le explotaba lavaba los jitomates con energia sin darse cuenta que ya no tenian la piel y comenzaba a deshacerlos.

-que haces Candy, esos jitomates ya son pure.

-Marissa lo siento mucho – mas roja que los jitomates se percato que habia hechado a perder todos los jitomates y eran los ultimos que tenian.

-creo que hoy no habra jitomate en la ensalada........

-lo siento tanto, yo solo queria...... – las palabras se le fueron mientras su rojo se intensificaba si era eso posible.

-no te preocupes querida, ya lo arreglaremos,

al llegar la noche Amy fue instalada en la misma habitacion de Candy, platicaron hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada, la morena como de costumbre hizo todo lo cposible para llenar la cabecita rubia con ideas de formar una familia con el joven Italiano, Candy se sentia acorralada pues su futura suegre y cuñada que no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera de su futura boda y de las fiestas que tendrian juntos.

Un par de semanas desde que Amy habia llegado Steffano se sentia mucho mejor su animo habia aumentado, ya salia de la habitacion y hasta habia dejado un poco las muletas, habia visitado los campos y adentrado a los papeles legales que hasta ahora Ivonne se habia hecho cargo, Amy se acoplo rapidamente a la vida del campo, extrañaba locamente a su familia pero sabia que ellos estaban bien al cuidado de su madre sus planes eran agotar toda esperanza de encontrara a Maurice antes de volver a su antigua vida, la navidad estaba muy cerca y tenia fe en que esos dias serian los encargados de darle ese regalo tan anhelado.

Por su parte Candy se quedaba en casa ya habia pasado mes y ,medio desde la ultima ves que viera a Terry y no podia comunicarse con el, habia telegrafiado a Albert diciendole que estaba bien en Italia, pero el rubio solo le habia devuelto un telegrama pidiendole que volviera, cada dia que pasaba su corazon se dividia mas entre el querer y el deber. Ya veia mejor a Steffano su animo habia mejorado y comenzaba a retomar su vida normal y con ello su ilusion de casarse con ella, tal ves era tiempo de contarle toda la verdad y correr a los brasos de su verdadero amor, pues esta separacion la estaba enfermando a ella, cada dia palidecia y adelgasaba mas.

Esa tarde como de costumbre se habian quedado en casa por su constante mal estar que dia a dia se acrecentaba, no estaba segura de lo que era pero se sentia debil, mareada y simplemente no podia probar bocado pues o no tenia hambre o lo que probase era rechasado por su estomago, esa mañana casi cae al suelo de la cocina, sino hubiera sido por el fuerte braso de Steffano que alcanso a sujetarla se hubiera desvanecido, la habia advertido que la llevaria al medico aun encontra de su voluntad pues si su futura esposa no se queria cuidar el lo haria por ella, Candy despues de prometerle que desayunaria y descansaria un poco logro convenserlo de que se fuera a hacer sus diligencias, quedandose sola para meditar una vez mas como terminar con ese compromiso que la estaba matando, Marisa le habia pedido que cociera unas verduras y preparaba el pollo para que ella pudiera llegara terminar la cena, en eso estaba cuando su corazon sintio una fuerte opresion y un fuerte presentimiento llego a su mente, vio a Terry caminando por el pasillo de una iglesia hasta llegar al altar donde una rubia que no era ella lo esperaba, al verla de frente y de cerca la reconocio...

-Susana!!!!!! – un suspiro apenas si salio de su boca, para sentir como la cocina entera giraba a su alrededor cayendo inconciente.

Steffano no se habia quedado tranquilo desde la mañana, habia visto a Candy muy palida y ojerosa y todos esos malestares que venian debilitando dia a dia, habia ido al viñedo para supervisar los arboles y que todo marchaba como debiera, a pesar de que el frio era normal de invierno no habia tantas nevadas y los frios no estaban dañando los arboles, tenia que empezar a vender la cosecha de la siguiente temporada se veia lejos, pero era mejor tener las ventas bajo contrato a estas alturas de la temporada y no terminar malbaratandolas al ultimo momento, era tiempo de ir a las ciudades de alrededor para contactar a los exportadores y comenzaria esa mañana, por lo que pasaria por Candy para que fuera con el, habia planeado aprovechar el momento para retomar los planes de su boda, al llegar a la hacienda grito su nombre desde la puerta de la entrada sin recibir respuesta por lo que la busco en su recamara el baño y por ultimo en la cocina, se asusto al no verla, pero sabia que no habria ido lejos pues en la estufa estaba la olla de verduras cociendose y el pollo a un lado, tomo un vaso para servirse un poco de agua, al rodear la mesa para llegar al refrigerador se tropeso con algo que lo hizo caer abruptamente, al estar en el suelo miro el bulto que lo habia hehco viajar hasta el piso , encontrandose con la rubia tendida en el suelo rodeada de los vidrios de lo que habia sido una jarra, se acerco a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Candy! Candy!!

los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lentamente encontrandose con la mirada angustiada de Steffano, que la miraba con amor y preocupacion, al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de Candy comprendio que no sabia lo que le habia sucedido.

-estas bien princesa?

-si, solo me marie un poco.

-no princesa a mi no me engañas, tiene mucho tiempo que tu no estas bien y ya no puedo seguir dandote gusto en ignorar todos estos desvanecimientos y malestares, ve por tu abrigo y alistate, te espero afuera en el auto te llevare al medico.

-no es necesario, ya se me paso......

-no señorita esta ves no la puedo complacer, tu mejor que nadie sabes que tienes que ir a un medico.

-esta bien Steff, solo por que tu me lo pides.

-gracias preciosa, ve por tu abrigo.

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas lindas mil gracias por su tiempo y su compañia.

Myslayer, te agradezco tus review me encantan, me gusta muchisimo que me digas lo que piensas que esta mal de los personajes por supuesto, y solo dejame decirte que al igual que tu yo condeno energicamente la infidelidad y la mentira, pero lo que ha sucedido en mi historia no es una poyo a dicho tema sino fue mi revancha sobre Annie, pues nunca me gusto y me dio mucha rabia que se la impisieran al dulce Archie. En cuanto al rebelde sin causa lo voy a hacer sufrir un poquito mas =S.....para que me des con la cazuela... de igual forma todos tus review son mas que bien venidos.

Ivye, no sabes lo que cada palabra tuya ha significado, es la compensacion a todas las noche de desvelo que inverti para que esta historia fluyera, espero no haberte dejado muy intrigada esta vez, por que no quiero que te comas las uñas por mi culpa... tardan mucho en crecer..... pero te agradezco que te mantengas conmigo hasta el final que se acerca mucho....

trsitemente para mi esta historia esta llegando a su final, aunque amenazo con volver......

un saludo cariñoso viaja desde aqui hasta donde quiera que se encuentren.

Liz


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Sentimientos Confusos**

Steffano llevo a Candy a la clinica de la ciudad, esperaba afuera del consultorio tardaban demasiado para su gusto, ya queria ser su esposo para poder estar al lado de ella sin problema alguno, no podia seguir sentado ni un minuto mas, se habia puesto de pie para caminar de un lugar a otro no aguantaba la angustia de la espera cuando al fin la puerta se abrio corrio hasta la rubia para tomarla de la mano y salir de la clinica, Candy no habia pronunciado palabra desde que salio de la clinica su mirada estaba ausente y su rostro serio como steffano jamas la habia visto.

-que sucede Candy, por que no has dicho nada, estas muy palida......

-.......- Candy solo lo miro sin pronunciar palabra, se veia ausente.

-no me asustes princesa que sucede, - sus manos buscaron su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo .

-vamos al auto, aqui hace frio y............ – sus ojos volvieron a encontrar el suelo, solo sintio los brasos de Steffano rodeandola hasta llegar al auto, despues de dejar que se acomodara cerro la puerta y subio el tambien.

-que sucede Princesa?

-Steff tenemos que hablar, vamos algun lado.

-por supuesto, conozco un caffe muy lindo, ahi podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Steffano manejo hasta un pequeño caffe donde fue recibido muy calurosamente por la dueña y su hija que no perdio la oportunidad para coquetear con el joven y dirigir una mirada desdeñosa a la rubia, fueron acomodados en la mesa mas apartada y que ofrecia total privacidad ademas que el lugar estaba vacio, la economia estaba sumamente golpeada por la guerra, por lo que la gente dificilmente gastaba su poco dinero en lujos como lo eran los restaurantes, despues de pedir unos sandwiches y algo de beber, Steffano tomo la blanca mano de la rubia y con una tierna sonrisa en los labio busco la mirada de su prometida.

-que sucede princesa?

-.......-con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar lo miro con miedo, culpa y algo mas que no pudo decifrar.

-Candy dime que sucede, sea lo que sea sabes que yo estoy aqui para ti, casi eres mi esposa.....

-no sigas mas, no digas eso..... – retiro su mano de entre las de el y bajo la mirada. – yo no merezco que me hables asi.

-no entiendo por que dices eso, Candy que sucede, dime que pasa.

-disculpen, les traigo su orden, les puedo ofrecer algo mas?

-no karla gracias, estamos bien – con una venia la señora se retiro dejando a la pareja en total privacia.

-Steffano, yo he sido una mala mujer que no merece tu cariño, ni tus atenciones y mucho menos tu preocupacion, lo mejor sera que hoy mismo recoja mis cosas de tu casa y me valla. – desde el momento en que comenzo a Hablar nunca lo miro a los ojos, mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo.

--de que hablas Candy? no entiendo nada, a que viene esta repentina actitud.

-no hay nada que entender, hoy mismo me voy de tu casa.

-Calmate Candy y mirame – llevo su mano a la barbilla de la rubia obligandola a verlo a los ojos. - si no significa nada para ti nuestro compromiso, al menos apelo a los lazos de amistad que nos une, se sincera conmigo, que te dijo el doctor por que estas asi. – su voz era energica le exigia sin amedrentarla.

-Steffano , perdoname por favor – no pudo mas y comenso a llorar angustiosamente. – yo nunca quise hacerte daño, el dia que acepte tu amor lo hice sinceramente yo queria darme una oportunidad y tu eres un chico increible...... – las lagrimas no le permitieron seguir hablando.

-tranquilizate, - le ofrecio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas y la miro fijamente espectante.

- yo estaba decidida a casarme contigo y hacer mi vida a tu lado, el dia que volvi a ver a Terruce crei que todo estaba bajo control que tu y yo nos casariamos y que lo que habia sentido por el estaba muerto, solo era un cariño de amigos, por los viejos tiempos, pero cuando el me pidio una oportunidad y desenterro mis sentimientos por el no pude frenar mi corazon, todo lo que un dia se contuvo fue liberado de golpe y.......deje de merecer todas tus consideraciones y todo lo bueno que pudieras sentir por mi, Terry y yo nos comprometimos en matrimonio, el queria casarse inmediatamente, pero le dije que mientras el no rompiera su compromiso con Susana y yo no hablara contigo no podriamos casarnos......

-por eso es que ya no usas el anillo que te di? – miro su mano con dolor, en el fondo el ya lo sabia, sus corazon lo habia descubierto desde el dia que vio nuevamente sus ojos ya no encontro nada para el, el escucharlo partio su corazon, aunque ya lo esperara era cuestion de tiempo.

-no soy digna de ti, no podria usarlo. – lo miro a los ojos por primera vez – perdoname.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, en el corazon no se manda eso lo se mejor que nadie, mi corazon se empeño en amar a quien no le podria corresponder y tu no eres culpable de eso.

-si lo soy, yo te di mi palabra y no pude cumplir.

-como es que ......estas aqui – la pregunta le causo mas dolor de lo que esperaba.

-cuando Amy me dijo que estabas mal herido y cuanto habias sufrido por mi causa no pude evitar salir corriendo a buscarte, Steff tenia que devolverte tu palabra, pero lo que mas me importaba era cuidarte hasta que estubieras bien.

-ya veo, y ahora que ya estoy bien te vas.

-no es solo por eso, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer a tu lado – su voz bajo dos niveles y su angustia aparecio en su rostro nuevamente- Terry regreso a America y va a casarse con........ su prometida, no pudo comprender que yo te debia lo que hice y se marcho de vuelta hace un par de meses.

-.......lo siento......... – al ver la tristeza en esos ojos verdes, su corazon salto de enojo contra Terruce y contra ella tambien por no haberlo elegido a el.

-te lastime y nunca me lo perdonare y entiendo si tu tampoco me perdonas....pero lo mejor sera que me vaya.

-a donde?

-a America supongo....... no lo se.......

-no tienes por que irte, si tu aun estas dispuesta podemos intentarlo nuevamente.

-.......-sin decir palabra Candy se solto a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando a Steffano pasmado, sin saber que hacer.

-Candy!!! – la abraso tratando de consolarl, la sentia temblar entre sus brasos tan fragil y temerosa que derribo los reconcores que hubieran podido formarse en su contra tras su confecion.

-no, no puedo quedarme a tu lado..... – se deshizo del abraso y esforzandose a mirarlo a los ojos continuo – yo .....estoy embarazada.

El mundo se vino abajo ante sus ojos, sus ilusiones sus sueños fueron arroyados ante esa confesion, la ira y la desilusion llenaron sus sentidos dejandolos al descubierto.

-pero como pudiste?...... – Candy vio en sus ojos deprecio y rencor, lo que la undio en su pena.- como fue capas ese infeliz.

-me ire hoy mismo de tu casa y no me volveras a ver, espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme.

Steffano no pudo responder, la lengua se le trabo en las ideas que corrian por su mente, como se atrevia ese infeliz a dejar avandonada a esa mujer con su hijo a cuestas?, como pudo aproceharse de su amor? Sin darse cuenta Candy , se levanto y salio casi corriendo del caffe. Apenas Steffano reacciono salio tras ella, corrio por una cuadra hasta que la vio doblando la esquina, cuando la alcanzo se puso frente a ella para detenerla.

-a donde vas? Tu no tienes por que ir a ningun lado.

-no puedo quedarme contigo.

-vamos a resolver esto juntos.

-Steffano, yo no puedo recibir nada de ti, te he hecho mucho daño.

-te he devuelto tu palabra de matrimonio, pero no me has pedido que te devuelva tu palabra de amistad o si?

-claro que no, nunca, pero no puedo pedirte que me ayudes con esto.

-y no me lo has pedido, yo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, ven vamos a que comas tienes que cuidarte mucho no quiero que este bebe se malpase solo por la cabeza dura de su mama. – la abraso y volvieron al caffe, para comer los sandwiches que reposaban en la mesa, ante los ojos cuirosos de las anfitrionas del pequeño caffe.

-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es avisarle a Terry.

-pero no se adonde escribirle.

-ningun escribirle, mañana mismo salimos para America, sino te escucha a ti me escuchara a mi.

-pero .......

-esta ves haremos las cosas a mi manera, tus decisiones no nos han llevado por buen camini asi que haremos lo que yo diga.

-si........ – por primera ves en su vida se sintio apenada por sus actos y derrotada ante su voluntarismo.

A la mañana siguiente con un par de balijas en mano se despidieron de la familia de Steffano pretextando que Candy extrañaba mucho a su familia he irian avisitarla, su familia lo comprendio perfectamente pues ellos mismos habian extrañado a su hijo por tanto tiempo, despues de darles la bendicion Marisa los despidio junto a Amy, que no creia una palabra pero no se atrevio a preguntar

* * *

**Nueva York**

Despues de pasar un mes de la partida de la rubia Terry no podia entender su huida y su silencio, la habia buscado por todos los medios, Helen y Amy repetian la misma historia, _" Candy se fue para encontrarse con Steffano y casarse con el"_ no lo creia su corazon le decia que no, pero todo lo llevaba a esa direccion, ella simplemente habia desaparecido sin despedirce de el y en un largo mes nunca se puso en contacto con el, trato de averiguar la direccion de su rival pero todos estaban en el mismo complot pues parecia que apesar de ser todos tan amigos nadie sabia a ciencia cierta la direccion de su familia en Italia, estaba desesperado y al borde de la locura cuando una tarde al fin Neal lo buscaba con noticias, habia conseguido la autorizacion que daba a Candy el permiso de viajar a una clinica al este de Paris, dando como motivos razones humanitarias, pues su futuro esposo habia sido herido de gravedad o almenos ese era el motivo de su traslado, despues de mover sus influencias Neal pudo conseguir ese documento y uno mas que daba de baja a Candy de sus compromiso con la Cruz Roja, para que pudiera viajar al lado de su esposo a Italia. Ese habia sido los motivos que Clementine habia dado para que la baja de la rubia no sufriera demoras, era una mentira piadosa que no dañaria a nadiey si lograria que pudiera viajar inmediatemente con su novio.

Esa noticia cayo como bomba para Terry, no podia creerlo pero reconocio la firma de Candy al final de cada documento lo que el no sabia era que la rubia nunca leyo los documentos, los habia firmado sin prestarle mayor atencion por la angustia de no poder comunicarse con el, con el corazon destrozado y lleno de odio regreso a America para casarse con Susana, esa era la mejor vengansa para su misera suerte.

Al llegar a Nueva York lo recibio el mismo tedio que habia dejado un año atras solo basto poner un pie fuera del buque que lo regreso para que la misma deprecion y desesperanza lo vistiera, su departamento olia a trsiteza a soledad, no podia creer que la habia perdido nuevamente, pero esta ves ella le habia jugado sucio lo habia engañado, tal ves habia sido su venganza, era increible como habia caido en la trampa, habia apostado su corazon y sus sueños y los habia perdido, todo habia muerto en esa guerra solo quedaban los escombros de un castillo contrsuido en el aire, no se dio cuenta cuando cayo la primer lagrima, solo se decubrio temblando por el llanto que lo sacudia, era tan infeliz siempre habia perdido todo en su vida, todas las personas importantes de su vida le habian negado el amor, pero nunca nadie le habia dolido tanto como esa pecosa a la que ya habia perdido dos veces, por primera ves en su vida lloro como un niño asustado, hasta secar su alma.

Cuando la mañana lo encontro su alma se habia endurecido, habia sellado su pasado y su rostro inexpresivo retomaba su antigua rutina, tenia planeado visitar a Robert Hataway primero que nadie y despues, confrontaria a Susana despues de la carta que se habia atrevido a enviarle.

El trabajo lo obtuvo facilemente, Robert trato de hacerce el remilgoso pero al final le habia dado la oportunidad de presentarse al casting para la proxima obra que produciria, "otelo". Era como una ironia de la vida que justo ahora se enfrentara a un personaje de tales caracterisricas, cuando el se habia consumido en vida por los celos, sabia que ese papel seria suyo ni siquiera tendria que ensayar, con que recordara los ultimos acontesimientos de su vida la escena fluiria natural , ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar a Susana.

La tarde ya comenzaba a despuntar cuando Terry cruzo por el porton de la casa de las Marlow, una mucama lo hizo pasar y dio aviso a Susana, que cuando escucho el nombre de quien la buscaba palidecio de pronto, su pulso se acelero y la boca se le seco tan de prisa que no alcanzo a pronunciar una sola palabra, solo se mantubo estatica ante la mucama y su madre que la acompañaba en esos momentos.

-pero quien se ha creido que es ese muchachito – respingo rapidamente la señora Marlow – yo le enseñare a respetar esta casa. –se puso de pie para salir de la habitacion, pero no logro avanzar ya que se encontro con la silla de Susana que un agil movimiento s puso frente a ella.

-no madre, ha venido a verme a mi y sere yo quien lo reciba.

-pero Susi, ese hombre te ha despresiado no merece que lo recibas en tu casa.

-de igual forma lo recibire, vere que quiere y ...... por favor mama esperame aqui.

Susana salio de la habitacion para encontrarse con su verdugo, aquel hombre que le habia desecho la vida y al parecer se resistia a desaparecer de su vida, al entrar en la sala se encontro nuevamente con ese profundo amor que sentia por ese elegamte caballero, el solo mirar sus ojos la hizo perder la fortaleza de la que se habia hecho para sacarlo de su vida, estaba desprotegida vulnerable y completamente enamorada de la vision que tenia frente a ella, habia entrado a la sala como una mujer resuelta y habia llegado hasta el como la misma niña timida y vulneble que el habia dejado, que tenia ese hombre que la hacia perderse de esa forma, al llegar hasta el percibio su aroma y su cuerpo vibro cuando lo sintio acercarse a ella para besar su mejilla.

-buena tardes Susana, hermosa como siempre, - tomo su mano entre las suyas, gesto que hizo ruborizarse a la exactris.

-que sorpresa que me visites – su voz apenas era perceptible, mientras sus ojos se devoraban la imagen de ese gallardo joven, ese año lo habia hecho madurar se le veia mucho mas varonil algo nuevo habia en el, algo enigmatico y misterioso en su mirar que la enloquecio.

-Susana esto no solo es una visita de cortesia, he venido para pedirte que retomemos nuestro compromiso – su voz fue energica, su actitud decidida.

-............-Susana estaba completamente fuera de este mundo, flotaba en la nada, no creia lo que escuchaba y no podia ni respirar mucho menos hablar.

-entiendo que despues de la carta que te envie no quieras ni verme, pero todo fue un mal entendido, lo importante es que estoy aqui para cumplir con el trato que teniamos.

-el trato?....

-nuestro compromiso.

-si el compromiso

-que dices Susana.

-no lo se Terry, tengo que pensarlo.

-........-"_tienes que pensarlo"_, fue lo primero que vino a la cabeza de Terruce que no creia la actitud de la chica, suponia que caeria a sus pies como siempre.-como tu lo desees, crei que nos entendiamos, lo mejor sera que me vaya. – dio media vuelta y busco la puerta de la salida.

-espera Terry no te vayas – Susana habia picado el ansuelo, el aristocrata sabia manejar sus cartas y lo habia hecho, habia logardo lo que buscaba, lo unico que aun no sabia era que habia ganado.

Despues de que Susana lo detubo el resto fue historia para Terruce, cuando salio de la casa de las Marlow, lejos de sentirse conforme con lo que habia conseguido se sentia con una losa en la espalda y eso era lo que habia hecho, se habia pueso una carga encima que no tenia y no necesitaba, la perdida de la rubia lo habia aniquilado y lo habia llevado a actuar impulsivamente, habia deseado tomar revancha de lo que le habia sucedido y como venganza habia decidido casarse con Susana, pero ahora que caminaba hacia su departamento con una fecha fijada para la boda se sentia mas frustrado y enedemoniadamente fracasado, Susana lo habia aceptado con la unica condicion de poner una fecha fija para la boda y cuando su madre se integro al trato exigio que esa fecha fuera para ese mismo verano lo que era lo mismo en 6 meses, se casarian en el verano y no habia vuelta atras, en un par de semanas harian una fiesta para anunciar su compromiso de matrimonio, entonces seria oficial.

Ni siquiera queria un trago, el bar ya no silenciaba la voz que le gritaba lo estupido que habia sido, el alcohol lo haria perderse en las pecas de una rubia y NO, no queria recordarla mas, a partir de ese dia se dedicaria a olvidarla y matar ese amor.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, su madre trato de persuadirlo para que desistiera, pero el actor estaba desidido a vivir en el infierno de casarse con quien no amaba, antes de consumirse en la soledad de haberla perdido, un par de semanas despues ofrecieron una pequeña fiesta de compromiso, el bacio que entro en su vida fue compartido con la trsiteza de su madre que lo vio oficializar su sentencia, sabia que ahora mas que nunca tendria que luchar por estar cerca de su hijo y buscar la forma de que el la dejara entrar en su vida y su corazon, si cuando fue niño no tuvo la oportunidad de cuidarlo lo haria ahora que tanto la necesitaria.

Por su parte Susana irradiaba felicidad unas semanas atras, habia estado luchando por sobreponerse al abandono de Terry, pero ahora todo era como debia ser, ya era la futura esposa de Terruce Grandchester el hombre de quien se habia enamorado desde el primer momento que lo vio.

No podia dejar de sonreir, su boda seria algo sencillo, no como su madre lo tenia planeado pero lo mas importante para Susana es que podria amanecer en los brasos del actor mas prometedor de todos los tiempos, que importaba la fiesta y el derroche si seria la señora Grandchester.

La noche de la fiesta de compromiso Terry se mantuvo frio y callada , la novia estaba emocionada y espectante, melosa , pero se encontro con el rostro duro e inexpresivo del aristocrata que no habia pronunciado palabra, Terry habia adquirido un departamento nuevo que compartirlo con ella se mudo ahi para no seguir torturandose en los recuerdos de su antiguo departamento, ya comprarian una casa mas grande cuando su economia mejorara.

-este ha sido el dia mas feliz de mi vida, nunca crei que llegaria.

-...........-Terry no comento nada, de hecho no habia escuchado una sola palabra de lo que su prometida le decia, su mente estaba flagelandose imaginando como habria sido la noche de bodas de Candy, el aun recordaba la noche que habia compartido con ella, la mas feliz de su vida, pero no podia seguir pensando en ello, tenia que olvidarla y cada dia en su nueva vida seria un dia que viviria para olvidarla, seria feliz y tomaria la revancha de lo que ella le habia hecho.

-me estas escuchando cariño?.........Terry!..................Terry!

-me decias Susi? – voltio para quedar frente a ella, trato de sonreir pero la mueca que le salio estubo muy lejos de mostrar alegria.

-ven aqui conmigo,- lo invito a sentarse junto a ella, los invitados ya se habia retirado estaban solos y Terry no tenia la mas minima intencion de tener un acercamiento con ella.

-lo mejor sera que me valla, es muy tarde y no es correcto que estemos solos.– se acerco para besar su frente y sin darle oportunidad de atraparlo, salio rumbo a su nuevo departamento.

El casting se llevo acabo unos dias despues, como era de esperarse Terry habia sido el mejor obteniendo el papel estelar, los ensayos preliminares comensarian inmediatamente, la obra seria puesta en escena en la primavera, tendrian tres meses para ensayar y tenerla lista para que fuera otro triunfo para la compañia Stratford.

Apenas se habian asignado los camerinos, Terry se sentia un tanto extraño en ese espacio, lo haria suyo con toques personales, pero por el momento se sentia como en un sueño, su vida habia cambiado vertiginosamente, tenia un mes desde que habia llegado y ya tenia un papel estelar y estaba "felizmente" comprometido en matrimonio, parecia una mala broma, pero eran los pasos que el habia decido caminar y no habia marcha atras, sonrio sarcasticamente para si mismo, habia pasado de un infierno como lo habia sido la guerra, para entrar en otra y en ambas habia entrado por su propio gusto.

Faltaban un par de dias para la navidad, el frio de Nueva York era gelido como cada invierno, habia nieve sobre las calles, se habia acumulado por la tormenta del dia anterior, al menos ese dia estaba soleado, aunque sumamente frio, el barco que venia de europa trayendo mas soldados y personal medico habia arribado un par de horas atras los ultimos pasajeros aun caminaban sobre el puerto para tomar las calles de la ciudad, una pareja disernia sobre lo que tenian que hacer, pues la mujer queria correr a buscar la direccion que tenian, mientras el hombre queria ir a tomar algo caliente, hacia mucho frio, su pais no era tan frio ademas que no llevaba un abrigo que le ayudara a amortiguar el entumecimiento que sentia, ella parecia inmune a pesar que su abrigo era aun mas delgado y viejo.

-Steff, terminemos con esto de una ves vamos a buscar la direccion, no recuerdo mucho, asi que nos puede llevar mas tiempo.

-con mas razon princesa, no vamos a pasar horas caminando y buscando con el estomago vacio,ahora hay una razon mas grande por la que tenemos que cuidarte, asi que no importa lo que digas iremos a comer algo primero despues haremos lo que tu quieras.

-tienes razon Steff, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros – con un sutil movimiento paso su mano por su vientre, el Italiano se sintio celoso de que esa ilusion no fuera suya.

Paso su braso por encima de los hombros de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar en busca de un restaurante sencillo donde comer algo, no llevaban mucho dinero, asi que se tendrian que ajustar a lo que tenian, meintras caminaban platicaban como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacian ambos volvieron a sentir ese magico laso que existia entre ellos, amor para Steffano, cariño y amistad para Candy, pero era algo fuerte y que los reconfortaba a ambos. Despues de mucho caminar llegaron a Broadway, Candy reconocio el lugar casi de inmediato, trato de recordar las calles que tomaron aquella ves para ir al departamento de Terry, habia pasado ya mucho tiempo estaba un poco confundida.

-no podemos seguir dando vueltas, tenemos que descansar, muy pronto obscurecera.

-es que estamos muy cerca, se que era una de estas calles.

-mañana descansados podremos buscar con mas tranquilidad, vamos a buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche y mañana a primera hora saldremos a recorrer todas las calles.

-..........- pensativa, haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo por recordar se giro para ver exactamente el mismo lugar donde Terry habia estacionado su auto años atras, habian caminado media cuadro y ahi estaba, el mismo edificio.

-ahi es ahi, Candy corrio hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio, sus piernas temblaron, se mareo trastabillando el siguiente paso, Steffano la vio tambalearse por lo que se acerco mas a ella para tomarla en sus brasos.

-estas bien princesa.

-si, solo un poco nerviosa.

-todo va a estar bien,- le dio un ligero apreton a su abraso por los hombros y la empujo a subir las escaleras.

Tocaron la puerta por varios minutos, sin tener respuesta alguna, Steffano decidio insistir mas energicamente.

-parece que no hay nadie, no se ve luz, ni se escucha ningun ruido.

-tal ves salio un momento.............

-esperemos un poco.

-buscan a alguien ?– la portera finalmente salio a ver que escandalo era el que hacian.

-si buscamos a Terruce.

-el ya no vive aqui, hace una semana entrego la llave y se llevo sus cosas.

Candy palidecio de golpe, se sostuvo de la pared para no caer, eso no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos testigos.

-esta bien señorita.

-sabe donde se movio, a donde lo puedo encontrar.

-el nunca decia nada de lo que hacia, es muy reservado con sus cosa........pero escuche que estaba ensayando para presentarse a un casting.

-en que teatro?, en donde?.

-pues no lo se, pero ...el siempre trabajo para la compañia Stratford. Y las oficinas estan a un par de cuadras de aqui, tal ves ahi le puedan dar mas informes.

-gracias, le agradecemos mucho su ayuda – Steffano tomo a Candy de la mano para sacarla de ahi, pues ella ya no pudo articular palabra, la portera los vio con curiosidad salir del edificio.

Caminaron un par de cuadras mas, encontraron un hotel donde pasar la noche, decidieron compartir la misma habitacion pues los recursos no eran muchos y no podian desperdiciarlos, se habian registrado como un matrimonio para no lidear con el rechaso de la administradora, ya en la habitacion Candy dio rienda suelta a su desesperacion, Steffano se acerco a ella para tomarla entre sus brasos y cubrirla con su calor, no soportaba verla asi.

-todo va a estar bien, mañana lo buscaremos hasta encontrarlo, ahora tranquilizate y descansa tienes que dormir.

-gracias por todo Steff, no podria hacer todo esto sin ti.

-...........-apretando un poco mas el abraso- mi princesa sabes que siempre estare a tu lado, no hay nada mas importante para mi que verte feliz.

-eres un gran hombre, lamento haberte fallado como lo hice.

-no digas nada, las cosas son como deben de ser.- tomo su mano para tranquilisarla- veras como mañana estara todo solucionado, ahora metete a la cama y descansa, ya es tarde.

-y tu donde dormiras – la recamara al igual que el precio eran muy reducidos, a penas tenia una cama matrimonialo un armario que se caia de apolillado y el baño no era mejor, el hedor por la humedad daba la bienvenida apenas se abria la puerta, la alfomnbra no tenia un color determinado podria haber pensado que era gris sino fuera por las esquinas y uno que otro punto que delataban que alguna ves fue beige.

-no te preocupes por mi, una silla estara bien.

-una silla estaria bien, pero sucede que aqui no hay sillas,

-no te preocupes por mi, el toilet se veia comodo.

-no seas tonto, ven acuestate aqui conmigo - separo las sabanas del otro lado de la cama y lo invito a acomodarse con un suave movimiento de su mano.

Steffano la miro turbado, no esperaba ese gesto de la rubia, su corazon se acelero y dio un vuelco aun mas profundo en el amor que sentia por ella, le sonrio nervioso sin moverse, no podria resistir tenerla tan cerca e ignorar el hecho, jamas le faltaria pero era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y no poder abrasarla, besarla y fundirse con ella, no simplemente seria una tortura pasar la noche a su lado.

-que sucede?

-nada preciosa, quiero que descanses y sera mejor que tu duermas en la cama sola., yo encontrare un lugar en el suelo.

-Steff, no me castigues asi, tu y yo somos amigos, mas que amigos yo confio en ti, dime que aun somos amigos.

-claro que lo somos, pero no es apropiado que durmamos bajo las mismas sabanas.

-por que no? Hace frio y no tenemos mas dinero para comprar el descanso de los dos, ademas estamos metidos en esto los dos, si yo dejo que tu me ayudes tu debes de aceptar lo que yo te ofresco, si? – una hermosa sonrisa deshizo todas las negativas del Italiano.

Sin decir mas se quito los zapatos y se acomo al lado de ella, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su presencia, cuantas veces soño en estar asi con ella, pero sin barreras sin condiciones y bajo otra etiqueta no el de amigos, pero ahi estaban recostados en la misma cama, respirando el mismo aire tan cerca y tan lejos, el pensaba en lo hermoso que seria su vida al lado de ella y ella repasaba las palabras que lograrian convenser a Terry de la terrible confusion, en diferentes mundos ambos jovenes fueron vencidos por el sueño la noche era muy fria y el calor que le producia el uno al otro era reconfortante para sus cuerpos y almas.

La mañana llego con un frio mucho mas marcado, haciendo que Candy hecha obillo se encajara en las costillas del joven Italiano buscando su calor, este desperto deconsertado por un momento no sabia en donde estaba, solo sentia ese extraño dolor en su costado, al voltear a su derecha y ver el bulto moviendose bajo las sabanas no pudo mas que sonreir y abrasar la montaña que se levantaba bajo las cobijas, de verdad hacia frio nunca en su vida habia experimentado un clima asi de violento, no queria sacar ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo de debajo de las cobijas, pero tenia que averiguar que hora era, la luz ya entraba por las raidas cortinas, debian pasar de las 9, lo mejor seria despertar a Candy y comensar el camino a su perdida, era una dolorosa desicion, pero estaba convencido de que verla feliz era lo mas importante, preferia ser el quien superara el dolor de perderla y no verla a ella sufrir.

Tiernamente aparto las cobijas de la cara de la rubia, la vio tan angelical, tan hermosa que le fue dificil retomar el ritmo de su respiracion y dandose valor acaricio la tersa mejilla de la joven que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrandose con la hermosa sonrisa del italiano.

-buenos dias.

-Buenos dias dormilona, - 'te ves tan hermosa" dijo para sus adentros.

-que hora es?

-no lo se, pero el sol ya se ve algo alto.

-volteo a la ventana encontrando que el sol ya destellaba a traves de la cortina, se paro como un bolido – por que no me despertaste antes, ya es muy tarde.

-Candy, Candy – Steffano salio tras ella, que habia salido directo a la calle, sin pasar por el baño o siquiera sin recoger su abrigo. – esperame Candy, ponte tu abrigo....... Candy.

Habian caminado por horas, el frio en la ciudad de Nueva York era implacable, Steffano ya no podia resistir dar un paso mas, habian salido correindo del hotel desde las nueve de la mañana y ya eran cerca de las cuatro y aun no probaban bocado en todo el dia, habian ido a tocar la puerta de las oficinas Stratford y solo encontraron una nota que advertia que estarian cerrados por las festividades navideñas retornando a sus actividades el 2 de enero de 1919.

Decidieron no darse por vencidos y caminar hasta los teatros de Broadway, varios de ellos daban funcion en esas epocas, tal ves alguien podria decirles donde encontrar a Terruce Grandchester o alguien que pudiera llegar hasta el.

El caracter poco afable del actor no hacia las cosas faciles, pues el mundo del teatro sabia de quien se trataba, pero eso era todo, nadie tenia idea donde vivia.

-Candy entiendo como te sientes, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer y tienes que entenderlo, no siempre se gana princesa, date por vencida y vamos a comer algo, tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer estas dos semanas para sobrevivir, no tenemos mucho dinero.

-siento mucho ponerte en esta situacion tan precaria, se que tienes tus propios problemas con tu negocio familiar.

-esta bien......hare como que no escuche las mismas necedades de siempre, - pasando su braso por encima del hombro de la rubia la abrazo atrayendola hacia el- hace mucho frio princesa no quiero que te vayas a enfermar y no has provado bocado desde ayer recuerda que no es por ti.

-esta bien Steff, vamos.

La resignacion de que no encontrarian a Terry en las fiestas navideñas llego ese mismo dia, tenia que fraguar un plan emergente para hacer algo de dinero y subsisitir hasta el año nuevo, Candy no tenia la mas minima intension de acudir a los Andrey, a pesar de que Albert no la habia repudiado como ella le habia pedido, la rubia habia decidido valerse por ella misma tanto como le fuera posible y si Steffano estaba a su lado se sotendria de el, le regresaria la atencion de alguna forma Terry y ella lo pensarian en su momento.

A la mañana siguiente Steffano salio casi de madrugada a las calles de Nueva York para conseguir algun trabajo, despues de preguntar y ofrecerse en varios lugares solo encontro un trabajo en el mercado donde se descargaban mariscos y carnes para ser distribuidos a las grandes tiendas, despues de cargar y descargar varios camiones fue por su pago y de regreso al hotel, donde Candy lo esperaba sumamente preocupada, cuando desperto el no estaba y habia desaparecido por mas de 8 horas, cuando lo vio caminar por la calle que llevaba al hotel suspiro tranquila sintiendo un alivio en su corazon.

-donde te metiste toda la mañana? Estaba muerta de angustia.

-pues que bueno que resusitaste, por que te voy a llevar a que comas algo y ya tenemos dinero para pagar otra noche.

-donde lo conseguiste.

-estuve trabajando en el mercado que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aqui, cargue un par de camiones con otrso chicos y pues trate de hacer otras cosas por que mañana por ser navidad no abriran y tenia que ganar un poco mas de dinero, para darte una linda navidad, de hecho te compre un regalo, pero lo abriras hasta mañana.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Candy no pudo mas que arrojarse a sus brasos, mucha gente habia hecho cosas por ella, pero nadie se habia sacrificado tanto por ella, especialmente despues de ser ella quien fallara .

-Steff, por que haces todo esto? Tu te estas recuperando todavia, no deberias de cargar, tu braso y tu pierna......

-nada es demasiado por ti princesa.-tomo sus risos y los enredo en su mano acariciandolos.

-Steff...yo... –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su mirado se desvio al suelo – lamento tanto no poder corresponderte, tu eres.....

-tu amigo, a quien le importas mucho, mirame preciosa – levanto su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, encontrando unos grandes ojos aceitunados que la miraban con debocion y comprencion, sin reproche.

-yo no te reclamo nada, nunca quise tu amor a la fuerza, pero si quiero ganarme tu amistad por siempre.

-la tienes Steff, en mi siempre encontraras la amiga que estara a tu lado incondicionalmente.

-esto se esta poniendo muy dramatico y con el estomago vacio nos puede hacer daño, sera mejor que salgamos a ver que encontramos abierto mañana es navidad y todo mundo estara por cerrar.

Saliendo del hotel como una pareja de enamorados, caminaron por varias calles buscando proviciones para su cena de navidad y lo necesario para el dia siguiente, en su regreso al hotel grandes copos de nieve comensaron a caer, llenando los corazones de esos dos jovenes de hermosos recuerdos, atando lazos entre ellos que serian indestructibles por el resto de sus vidas.

Nueva York en la Navidad de 1918 fue celebrado con reuniones familiares bajo la nieve callendo durante todo el dia, para Tamara fue una dia frio y solitario Archie habia viajado a Chicago para cumplir con los caprichos de su inmadura esposa, que se negaba a darle el divorcio a pesar de que dificilmente se dirigian la palabra.

Cada vez que el la dejaba para ir a Chicago, pasaba las noches llorando su ausencia y se recriminaba por seguir con esa relacion tan dañina y dolorosa, se juaraba que terminaria con eso una ves que el regresara, pero la verdad era que en cuanto lo veia se arrojaba a sus brasos y olvidaba los amargos dias de soledad y se entregaba a la ilusion de hacer una vida con su chico de ojos marron.

En la casa de las Marlow la navidad llego llena de alegria, despues de haber pasado un año lleno de dolor lo cerraban con sus todos sus proyectos terminados, con Susana convertida en la futura esposa del unico hombre del que se habia enamorado en su corta vida y su madre estaba satisfecha y radiante al ver el brillo e los ojos de su hija.

Terry pensativo con la mirada perdida en la nevada que se veia caer a traves de la ventana, se sentia nostalgico, dolido y perdido en una vida insulsa y vacia, no amaba a la mujer con la que es habia comprometido por despecho y ni el teatro lograba calmnar su dolido corazon, que aun bufaba por la ira que le producia el imaginar a Candy en los brasos de otro, despues de haberse entragado a el en cuerpo y alma, no soportaba el sentirse engañado y utilizado por la rubia.

Apreto los labios y se levanto para servirse otra copa de wisky, ni siquiera escucho cuando Susana le pidio que dejara de tomar y se acercara a platicar con ellas, Eleanor se habia negado a participar en el circo que su hijo habia montado, no pensaba abandonarlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a participar en esos montajes que su hijo queria vivir.

La mañana del 26 la normalidda llego a las calles, Steffano regreso a trabajar descargando camiones y repartiendo mercansia la mayor parte de la mañana, cuando llego al hotel encontro a Candy barriendo las escaleras.

-princesa que se supone que estas haciendo?

-y que parece que hago?......- su sonrisa podia desarmar a cualquiera.-si tu trabajas yo tambien, consegui que nos rebajaran el precio de la habitacion a cambio de hacer un poco de limpieza.

-pero tu tienes que cuidarte, no deberias de agitarte tanto.

-tengo que contribuir con algo, ya casi termino, por que no subes a descansar un poco y despues saldremos a comer algo.

-dejame ayudarte- le quito la escoba de las manos y siguio barriendo los ultimos escalones

-pero Steff yo puedo hacerlo.

-tu tienes que cuidarte mucho y no puedo permitir que te expongas a nada

-no exageres, al menos dejame hacerte compañia.

-hey Candy tengo algo que preguntarte?

-si dime

-ya abriste el regalo que te di para la navidad.

-huuu....lo olvide – dandose un un golpe en la cabeza corrio escalera arriba- voy ahora mismo a abrirlo.

Por toda respuesta el italiano le regalo una de su mejores sonrisas, como amaba a esa chica, la separacion iba a ser muy dura, pero lo mejor seria alejarse de ella lo mas lejos y lo mas rapido posible una ves que se reconsiliara con Terry.

Al terminar de barrer recogio el polvo y guardo todos los aditamentos de limpieza, subio casi corriendo los escalones hasta llegar a su habitacion, al abrir la puerta encontro a la rubia sentada en la cama llorando inconsolable.

-que sucede princesa, por que estas asi?

-esto es hermoso – en una mano sostenia un mameluco rosa con blanco y en la otra un dije que al abrirlo daba lugar al espacio bacio de un retrato.

-Princesa cualquiera diria que no te gusto mi regalo.

-como dices eso, esto esta precioso, este dije esta hermoso Steff muchas gracias.

-Queria ser el primero en regalarle algo a la pequeña Candy.

-La pequeña Candy? , que te hace creer que sera niña?

-Lo presiento, se que este angelito sera igual de hermosa que tu.

-Gracias Steff.-alcanso la mano del joven haciendolo temblar al contacto, inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomo su abrigo.

-Lista para irnos a comer?

-Sip!..... dejame guardar esto en mis cosa y ... – tomado su abrigo entre la mosnos camino a la puerta - ya estoy lista.

Los dias subsiguientes pasaron de igual forma, ambos trabajaban para subsistir hasta que los ensayos se abrieran nuevamente en el teatro, la noche de año nuevo lo recibieron en el cuarto de hotel con leche para brindar y una carga de emociones por lo que el año nuevo les traeria, en un dia mas Candy al fin podria enfrentar a Terry y solucionar ese increible malentendido.

-lista para ....cof cof cof cof cof ....comenzar el año....cof cof cof cof cof.....

-Steff has estado tociendo desde ayer y no te ves muy bien.

-estoy bien....cof cof cof cof.

dejame checar tu temperatura.- intento alcansar su frente con su mano pero la intercepto en el camino para llevarla hasta sus labiosy regalarle un beso.

-estoy bien princesa, no te preocupes.

-has estado madrugando y con el frio que hace abras pescado un resfriado.

-nada importante, lo unico que cuenta ahora es que en un dia mas veras a Terry.

El esperado dia llego, Candy se alisto lo mejor que pudo , areglo su cabello, y con los nervios a flor de piel se peresento en el teatro, el conserje le aseguro que todos los actores se habian presentado al primer ensayo incluyendo al arrogante ingles, los ensayos terminarian en un par de horas, por lo que Candy decidio plantarse en la puerta que el viejo conserge le aseguro seria la unica salida para todos,

-Cany tal ves podriamos ir al cafe de enfrente y esperar ahi, lo veremos salir si por alguna razon sale antes, no tiene caso que estemos aqui parados en medio de este frio.

-ve tu Steff, tu tos esta empeorando yo esperare aqui.

-no! esta bien, si tu te quedas aqui, yo me quedo aqui.

-no es necesario, ve a tomar algo caliente.

-no te preocupes preciosa, tan pronto el gran actor de Broadway aparezca, yo desaparezco..

El par de horas pasaron mas lento que nunca para el gusto de Candy, a pesar del congelante frio, ella permanecio inmutable, por el contrario Steffano estaba entumido del frio, sentia los pulmones explotar y la temperatura le habia aumentado, estaba mariado y casi no podia respirar, pero no se moveria de su papel de protector.

Los actores comenzaron a salir uno a uno, vio pasar a algunos de los actores que recordaba de Romeo y Julieta entre ellos vio pasar a Karen Klaise, disimulo un poco escondiendose entre su bufanda para que no la reconociera, no se sentia del todo sociable para saludarla, una ves que ella desparacio, voltio nuevamente a la salida del teatro y ahi estaba, un joven alto delgado enfundado en un largo abrigo cubria la mitad de su rostro con una bufanda y sus ojos se ocultaban bajo una boina que caia totalmente sobre su cara, podria tener una mascara y de igual forma el corazon de Candy le diria que el era su dueño, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el, su corazon comenzo a latir desbocado, ningun musculo de su cuerpo le obedecia, queria gritar pero su boca no podia abrirse.

Continuara.............

* * *

Chicas lindas gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo.

Ivy. mil gracias por cada palabra, no habia que preocuparse opr Candy solo esta embarazadas.....esta embarazada!!!!! y ahora que va a hacer???, no te enojes con Terry es un primor, pero ya vez que hay que darle tiempo al muchacho para que reaccione......pronto te dejo el siguiente capitulo para que ......que crees? si es casi el fin, pero es un secreto OK?

Akire. gracias por tu tiempo de dejarme un review, no culpes a Candy es medio atolondrada y en medio de una guerra no creo que sea facil la comunicacion, despues de todo salio corriendo a hacer su obra buena del dia y olvido la direccion del galan, pero lo esta pagando.......pero mira alguin me dijo hace mucho tiempo, lo que es para ti aunque te quites y lo que no es para ti aunque te pongas, asi que si Candy Y terry son el uno para el otro pase lo que pase estaran juntos no crees?

hasta pronto chicas, cuidense mucho y les mando un cariñoso saludo donde quiera que se encuentren...

Liz


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**La Revancha**

-Candy, ahi esta, anda ve – Steffano le dio un suave empujon para animarla.

-si...- su voz temblo pero no pudo moverse

-anda......- el empujon se hizo un poco mas fuerte moviendola de su sitio.

-si, si ya voy.....

-me voy al hotel......suerte!

Terry estaba distraido veia la calle buscando algo, no se habia percatado de la pareja que hablaba a un costado de el , hasta que su instinto lo hizo voltear a su derecha y justo ahi su corazon se detuvo por un momento, frente a el estaba la unica mujer que lo habia subido al cielo y por la que ahora se consumia en el infierno, a pesar de su exitacion por verla su odio fue mayor, la miro friamente y mas aun cuando alcanzo a ver al Italiano que le hablaba al oido y se retiraba discretamente, su sangre hirvio al sentirse burlado, volvio su mirada a la avenida mirando cada auto que pasaba.

-Terry? Hola.

-..........- ni siquiera voltio su mirada para mirarla.

-Terry he venido a buscarte por que tenemos que hablar.- por fin pudo acercarse a el, pero su frialdad la paralizo nuevamente.

-no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Terry escuchame , todo tiene una explicacion.

-si supongo que todo tiene una explicacion – voltio a mirarla con esos ojos que mataban y que Candy conocia muy bien, ya los habia visto en el Colegio San Pablo – no pudiste negarte y preferiste salvar el alma perdida del pobre Italiano y olvidarte del idiota Ingles.

-las cosas no son como parecen, yo le debia algo a Steff y.... estar con el cuando me necesitaba era lo menos que podia hacer.

pues que bueno que te hayas liberado de tu culpa y ahora puedas vivir feliz a su lado.

Terry por que no me entiendes era algo que tenia que hacer.

Al menos en algo coincidimos y yo tambien me estoy quitando todas las culpas y ahora podre ser feliz al lado de mi esposa.- Terry habia mencionado a Susana como su esposa suponiendo que Candy y el Italiano estaban casados, de esa forma su orgullo no estaria tan lastimado

Tu ...esposa....? – el piso se abrio ante los pies de Candy,ya sabia que no seria facil hacer entrar en razon a ese cabeza hueca , pero ....... el que dijera que "seria feliz al lado de su esposa", era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Susana y yo nos casamos, como debimos hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Terry.... como pudiste?..... yo......no puede ser – el palido de su rostro hizo dudar por un momento a Terry, pero recordo que ella estaba casada con el italiano y que el estaba por ahi, burlandose de el tal vez.

Como pude? Exactamente de la misma forma que tu pudiste,

- no es lo mismo.......yo solo.......-las palabras se le terminaron, su cerebro no podia reaccionar, no entendia como habian llegado hasta esa situacion y aun menos como salir de ese enredo.

No se a que veniste Candice, si lo que querias era que te felicitara te lo hubieras ahorrado, no necesitabas disculparte ni dar explicaciones, las cosas pasaron como pasaron y cada quien sigue su camino.

Eso es lo que de verdad piensas, lo que sientes?, despues de todo lo que pasamos?

Lo que paso en esos dias de guerra, se quedaron entre las ruinas de las guerra, ahora es tiempo de construir y seguir adelante, se feliz en tu vida, yo ya lo soy.

Asi que solo fui un suceso de la guerra para ti?

Nadie pensaba claro en esos dias y despues de todo ya decidimos nuestras vidas, no hagas esperar mas a Steffano, tu asunto conmigo esta terminado es hora de despedirnos despues de hoy no tenemos ningun asunto que tratar asi que lo mejor sera no volver a vernos.

-........- la rubia no podia creer lo que escuchaba de labios del actor, su mundo se venia abajo, el la estaba despreciando y despues de todo no habia sido nada mas que un suceso de guerra.

Un auto se detubo frente a ellos abriendo la puerta trasera, la rubia cabellera de Susana se dejo ver al asomarse un poco.

-lo siento mucho querido, se me hizo tarde Sali un poco retrasada de la universidad.- al voltear la mirada a la chica que permanecia de pie junto a su prometido, su corazon experimento una punsada al reconocerla.

-lo importante es que llegaste Susi.

-tu eres.....- su mirada se clavo en los esmeraldas de ella, en una combinacion de sorpresa, advertencia y cautela.

-es Candice, la recuerdas cierto?

-claro que la recuerdo, como has estado?

-bien gracias – la voz de Candy se quebro a la mitad de la frase no podia creer la frialdad de Terry y la forma en la que le demostraba lo insignificante que era ella en su vida.

-fue un placer verte Candice, Susi y yo tenemos una cena a la que tenemos que asistir, quiza podriamos acercarte a tu hotel? – la voz de Terry sonaba impersonal y hasta hiriente.

-prefiero caminar, gracias de todas formas.

-Adios entonces – su venganza estaba consumada.

Pasando por el lado de Candy sin ninguna delicadesa subio al auto y cerro la puerta, con una movimiento de cabeza se despidio de Candy, la rubia no pudo soportar mas hechando a llorar ahi mismo, sin poder moverse sintio un calido abraso que la arropaba.

Terry era un gran actor y lo habia demostrado, habia sido frio e indiferente, no habia demostrado el rencor y el dolor que le habia causado la traicion de Candy, lo habia dudado por todo ese tiempo el que la rubia estuviera con el italiano, pero los habia visto juntos, estaban en Nueva York juntos y sin ninguna otra compañia, eso significaba que habian viajado desde Europa y ahora venian a dar la cara despues de casarse en secreto y pasar un tiempo en Italia en la casa de la familia de el, Neal se lo habia confirmado, su orgullo le decia que habia hecho lo correcto, aunque por un momento se sintio culpable de dejarla sola ahi de pie, miro por el retrovisor para dar un vistazo y la vio de pie en el mismo lugar, solo que en los brasos de Steffano, los celos y la ira los cegaron, todo el rencor ebullecio en su cabeza, ya no pudo pensar claro, tomo la mano de Susana y la sostuvo entre la suya, apretandola fuertemente.

Despues de caminar bajo el frio de la ciudad Candy y Seteffano regresaron al hotel sin decir palabra, la rubia estaba destrozada no podia creer lo que acababa de suceder, sus ojos no dejaban de mojar sus mejillas, su acompañante queria con todo su corazon consolarla pero no podia reaccionar apenas llegaron a la habitacion se habia recostado a descansar e inmediatamente perdio conciencia de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, hervia en fiebre y la tos no lo dejaba ni respirar.

* * *

**Chicago**

Con maleta en mano Archie se disponia a regresar a Nueva York, bajaba la gran escalera cuando escucho la voz de Annie llamandole a sus espaldas.

-de regreso al hoyo?

-no querida de hecho, saliendo de el.

-hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta absurda situacion?

-hasta que firmes el divorcio.

-tan seguro estas de tu amor por ella?

-si Annie, lamento mucho herirte con estas palabras pero te pedi que no nos comprometieramos y detuvieramos la boda, pero no me escuchaste.

-yo te amo Archie.

-no Annie, tu no me amas, te aferras a una situacion que no es sana para ninguno de los dos y esto nos llevara a odiarnos, como puede haber amor en eso?

Annie bajo los escalones que los separaba y poniendose frente a el, lo miro fijamente por un largo minuto, finalmente tomo su mano y despues de un profundo suspiro continuo.

-te equivocas Archie, yo te amo y me aferre a mi sueño de adolscencia de ser feliz al lado del hombre del que me enamore, sino pude conseguir tu amor lo acepto pero no quiero tu odio.

-Annie yo no quiero.....

-dejame terminar Archie, esta vez dejame terminar, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez y soñe con ser tu esposa y hacerte feliz y es lo que voy a hacer, te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo........te doy el divorcio.

-Annie....

-esta vez hare lo correcto, mandame los papeles del divorcio con tu abogado. - la morena dio la vuelta y comenzo a subir las escaleras rumbo a su recamara cuando sintio la mano de Archie que la detenia.

-Annie gracias, yo quiero que tu tambien seas feliz y encuentres quien te corresponda, yo siempre estare a tu lado para apoyarte y ...

-no quiero tu compacion, no la necesito, firmare los papeles que nos separen para siempre y despues de eso saldre de viaje.

-volveras, verdad?

-no lo se Archie, el tiempo ya lo dira.

Despues de pronunciar esas palabras Annie subio a su recamara donde se desahogo, por largo rato lloro todas las lagrimas de dolor que habia sufrido toda su vida, el abandono de sus padres, la traicion que ella hizo a Candy, la mentira que habia vivido al renegar de su origen y sobre todo el rechazo de Archie, ella lo amaba de verdad pero no arruinaria su vida, ya lo habia decidido tomaria su maleta y dejaria atras a la Annie que habia sido hasta ese dia, ya no seria Annie Britter la adoptada, la huerfana, la chica de sociedad, la abandonada, no mas, buscaria su verdadera identidad lejos de todos, tal vez regresaria, tal vez se perderia en los dias por venir, solo el tiempo tenia esa respuesta.

En Chicago reinaba el frio al igual que en Nueva York, la nieve caia lentamente vistiendo las calles de blanco, las calles ya estaban vacias nadie se atrevia a caminar por ellas, el viento congelaba todo lo que tocaba a su paso, el gelido ambiente era lo que habia resibido a Candy que llevaba a cuestas a Steffano casi sin sentido, despues de su doloroso encuentro con Terry habia vuelto al Hotel donde el Italiano se habia desplomado en la cama ardiendo en fiebre , por toda la noche no habia podido dejar de delirar y Candy estaba mas que preocupada por su salud, con sus pulmones tan debiles como habian quedado despues de la bomba Iperita cualquier enfermedad viral era peligrosa para el, sin dinero y con sus ilusiones rotas no sabia que hacer estaba muy agobiada para pensar, sinembargo tenia que actuar rapido no podia darse el lujo de perder un minuto como enfermera sabia que estos sintomas se podian agrabar en cuestion de horas, pero sin dinero y con nadien enNueva York que la pudiera ayudar decidio tomar el siguiente tren a Chicago, ahi buscari a Albert y despues podria llevarlo tal ves al Hogar de Pony, como pudo lo levanto para llegar a la estacion del tren, durante el viaje lo atavio con su abrigo y una manta que consiguio del tren, le aplico compresas frias e hidrato. Al llegar a la ciudad de los vientos, el gelido ambiente que los recibio agrabo sus situacion tomo un carruaje con el ultimo dinero que le quedaba y lo llevo hasta el hospital Santa Juana, el director lo acepto en el hospital por tratarse de Candy, aunque esta tuvo que mentir diciendo que era su esposo, de otra manera el Doctor leonar le hubiera negado la admision.

-Candy tu esposo esta delicado, tiene pulmonia.-le habia informado el doctor a cargo.

-se repondra verdad.......

-eso esperamos, despues de los antecedentes que nos diste, usaremos los medicamentos adecuados, tendremos que aplicarle oxigeno y tendra que permanecer en el hospital por unos dias, por ser tu esposo me supongo que te daran un precio especial...- el joven doctor le daba el diagnostico a la rubia mientras ella sentia que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, no habia probado bocado al menos por los ultimos dos dias. – estas bien Candy te ves muy palida?

-estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, pero antes tengo que ver al Dr Leonar.

-pero despues ve a descansar no te ves muy bien, por cierto me da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso

-Gracias.

Inmediatamente despues fue a ver al director del hospital para conseguir su trabajo de vuelta y poder pagar la cuenta del hospital de Steffano, pero para sus mala suerte no habia necesidad de abrir una plaza para ella y por decreto se le habia dado licensia a todos los que hubieran participado en la guerra por lo que el Dr leonar mando a Candy a su casa, sin mas opciones decidio ir a buscar a Albert, estaba segura que a esas horas lo encontraria en las oficinas y si el no estaba al menos encontraria a Archie.

Al llegar a la oficina una amable secretaria la atendio y la hizo sentarse en una elegante sala de espera mientras avisaba al Sr. Andrey, mientras lo esperaba se movia inquieta en su asiento, por alguna extraña razon se sentia sumamente nerviosa todo le parecia tan diferente, como que no encajaba en ese lugar, nunca antes se habia percatado con tanta claridad que tan lejana estaba de toda esa opulencia, el simple salon de espera era mas lujoso y grande que cualquier lugar en el que hubiera dormido los ultimos dos años.

Hasta el salon llego a paso velos un joven alto y elegante de cabellera rubia, no podia evitar mostrar la emocion que lo embargaba, sus azules ojos lansaban chispas de felicidad al llenarse de la vision rubia que tenia enfrente.

-pequeña, por que no avisaste que venias, hubiera ido a recibirte hasta el puerto, ven aqui – al llegar a ella le tomo la mano y poniendola de pie la envolvio en un apretado abraso que hizo desfallecer el fragil cuerpo de la recien llegada.

Albert la tomo en sus brasos y la llevo hasta su oficina, su secretaria se encargo de llevarle un te y sales para reanimarla.

-creo que vuleve en si.....

-Candy, Candy, me escuchas

los verdes ojos de la rubia se abrian lentamente reconociendo el lugar y al hombre que le hablaba, esboso una suave sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-Dorys dile al chofer que prepare el auto.

-si Sr. Andrey en seguida.

-te sientes mejor pequeña?

-si Albert, solo fue un mareo eso es todo- trato de incorporarse pero todo dio vueltas haciendola volver al sillon.

-no te muevas y tomate este te, te ayudara a calentarte.

-gracias Albert, no fue mi intencion provocar este escandalo.

-pues ya extrañaba a la revoltosa. – sus sonrisa llego a tocar sus ojos, estaba de verdad feliz.

-Albert!

Un toquido en la puerta los distrajo de su converascion, Albert dio la orden de entrar y su secretaria entro para avisarle que el auto estaba listo en la puerta.

-Señorita Andrey, por favor acompañame. – le extendio la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie del sillon y tomandola en su braso salio rumbo al auto, a su paso le dio instrucciones a su secretaria, no tenia pensado volver por la tarde.

Estando en el auto le dio instrucciones al chofer de dirigirse a la mansion Andrey.

-no Albert, yo no quiero ir a la mansion Andrey.

-esa es tu casa Candy.

-no Albert yo no pertenesco ahi....yo solo vine a verte......

-esta bien pequeña no te voy a obligar, pero creo que deberias instalarte con nosotros- le tomo la mano y la apreto un poco – Donald, vamos al departamento de la Señorita Candy.

-Albert! Aun lo conservas?

-claro que si , y esta como lo dejaste.

Candy se instalo en su antiguo departamento, mientras Albert se movia en la cocina con toda naturalidad, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, de pronto un Deja vu los atrapo cuando el rubio salio de la cocina para encontrarse de frente con la cara triste y los ojos llorosos de su pequeña.

-que secedio?

-Terry .....Terry yo terminamos para siempre - el llanto ahogo su voz, mientras Albert se acercaba a ella para abrasarla contra su pecho.

La afliccion y la sorpresa se reflejaron en su rostro, sabia que ellos dos se habian rencontrado y de acuerdo a sus cartas se habian reconciliado, que podria haber salido mal esta vez?

-como es eso posible?

-es solo una confusion, que no me dejo explicarle, el cree cosas equivocadas de mi y ahora que vine a explicarle me encuentro con que se caso con Susana y no quiere saber nada de mi, no entiendo como llegamos hasta aqui despues de ........ despues de todo lo pasamos.

-.........-Albert no entendia nada de lo que Candy decia, se habia perdido desde el principio de la historia – todo estara bien pequeña, despues de una merienda que yo mismo te cocinare y unas horas de sueño todo se vera diferente mañana, juntos encontraremos una solucion a este enredo.

-no hay solucion el ya esta casado con Susana........ – las lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente ahogandola.

-limpia esas lagrimas, vamos a preparar la cena y despues seguiremos con esto, te parece?

-cuanto te he extrañado Albert.

-y yo a ti traviesa, te ves hermosa aunque un poco mas delgada.

-No la he pasado muy bien ultimamente.

-y como es eso posible, Neal debia asegurarse que estuvieras bien, Por que Neal estaba cuidando de ti, no es cierto?

-Neal?, tiene meses que no lo veo, es mas pense que el ya estaria aqui – las manos de Albert se movian solas en la cocina, mientras Candy se limitaba a sacar los platos y preparar algo de beber.

-Sabia que no podia confiar en el, acaso el no sabia que estabas en Italia?

-No pude despedirme de nadie el dia que me fui, fue algo inesperado y presipitado, ni siquiera Terry supo que me iva y menos aun los motivos, asi que decidio odiarme por hecer lo correcto y ayudar a quien le debia una explicacion, no pude volver a Paris asi que Steffano y yo viajamos a Italia y cuando el estuvo mejor pude regresar a casa, pero Terry no quizo escucharme y de hecho me dijo que yo solo era un suceso del pasado.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, tal ves deberiamos irnos de viaje, alejarnos de todo esto por un tiempo, yo solamente estaba esperandote para irme de viaje y si tu quieres podriamos hacer ese viaje juntos.

-Las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que parecen, aunque desaparecerme de este lugar tal ves seria una solucion.

-Complicadas en que sentido? – la cena estaba lista y se disponian a comer como en los viejos tiempos, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado.

-No vine sola Albert, este viaje lo hice con Steffano

-.........-Albert no supo que contestar, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro y centrado una punzada atraveso su cerebro llegando hasta su corazon, por primera ves sentia el sabor de los celos – y donde esta?, por que llegaste sola a la oficina?

-El esta en el hospital, de hecho por eso fui a buscarte, necesito tu ayuda para pagar la cuenta del hospital, yo te lo pagare en cuanto consiga trabajo.

-Por favor Candy ni siquiera lo menciones, tu sabes que solo tienes que pedir lo que necesites, mañana mismo me hare cargo de la situacion en el hospital y abrire una cuenta en el banco para que hagas uso de ella cuando lo desees.

-Gracias Albert, pero no es necesario, yo voy a buscar trabajo.

-No vamos a discutirlo, y dime que sucedio con tu amigo.

-Tiene pulmonia, el problema es que sus pulmones estan muy debiles por que estubo expuesto a la bomba Iperita y todo fue mi culpa, estubo trabajando en el frio de Nueva York y cayo enefermo.

-El fue contigo a ver a Terry?

-Si queriamos explicarle lo que habia sucedido, pero no nos permitio hablar, Steffano no quiso dejarme viajar sola y me ha apoyado todo este tiempo, es un gran hombre.

-Como es que llegaron aqui, con el tan enefermo.

-Como pudimos nos arrastramos a la estacion el tren y al llegar a Chicago tomamos un carruaje que nos llevo hasta el Hospital Santa Juana, nos gastamos hasta el ultimo centavo y ... no sabia como pagar la cuenta.

-Pues hiciste muy bien en acudir a mi y con lo necia que eres supongo que regresaras al hospital.

-Si, solo queria tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, si es que aun hay algo aqui.

-Todo esta tal como lo dejaste, de hecho un poco mas limpio.

-Que quieres decir con eso – sin darse cuenta tomo un pedazo de pan que termino en la cabeza de Albert, provocando la risa de los dos.

-En lo que te refrescas un poco y cambias tu ropa, ire a la tienda a comprar algunos viveres, en lo que te acomodas bien.

-Gracias Albert, eres el mejor amigo.

Albert le sonrio un poco triste, no eran esas palabras las que queria escuchar, no queria ser su mejor amigo, queria convertirse en el hombre en el que podia apoyarse el que compartiera el resto de su vida, pero una ves mas esa niña a la que habia protegido desde que la conocio dirigia su mirada a otra direccion y el seguia siendo su amigo su hermano, tal ves ese era su destino y lo aceptaria antes de perderla del todo.

El hospital estaba lleno como de costumbre, Albert y Candy preguntaron por los avances del joven italiano y encontraron que seguia en estado grave, la rubia decidio pasar la noche con el a pesar de la oposicion de Albert, los siguientes dias Candy no se separao de el italiano hasta que recobro el conocimiento y estaba listo para abandonar el nosocomio aunque aun con indicaciones de reposo total.

-muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de la cuenta Albert

-no tienes nada que agradecer, mejor ve por el en lo que yo pago la cuenta y los espero en el auto, de acuerdo?

-te veremos en unos minutos.

Albert se dirigio a la caja para hacer los arreglos necesarios y llevar a Candy y su amigo al departamento, aunque no estaba de acuerdo y trataria de persuadirla para llevarlos a la mansion Andrey, el que permanecieran solos en el departamento no le terminaba de agradar, despues de todo tenia que cuidar la reputacion de su hija.

-buenos dias señorita, vengo a pagar la cuenta de la habitacion 14

-con gusto puedo ayudarle, permitame un momento.......- la enfermera busco todos los papeles en los archivos y regreso a Albert – asi que el esposo de Candy por fin fue dado de alta.

-el que?........ – la palides de Albert fue percibida inmediatamente por la enfermera que confundida se sintio indiscreta.

-el esposo de ...Candy, disculpe si cometi alguna indiscrecion, no sabia que era un secreto.

-no se preocupe no crei que en el hospital lo supieran.

-la misma Candy nos lo dijo, aqui esta su total.

-puedo pagar con cheque supongo.

-no acostumbramos aceptar cheques, pero tratandose de usted Señor Andrey no hay ningun problema.

-se lo agradezco , aqui tiene y que pase un buen dia.

-gracias a usted Sr Andrey.

Albert salio por el auto y espero a Candy y su acompañante como un zombi frente al hospital, mientras Candy ayudaba a Steffano a alistarse.

-lamento haberte ocacionado tantos inconvenientes.

-no digas tonterias Steff, lo mas importante es que te repongas completamente, todo ha sido mi culpa.

-tu culpa? Como es tu culpa que haga tanto frio en este pais?

-no esa parte tonto, pero si el que estes aqui, tu estarias mejor en tu hacienda, con tu familia y a salvo, les has de hacer mucha falta.

-tu tambien me necesitabas y eres igual de importante que mi familia, lo unico que lamento es que no te haya podido ayudar y encima he ocacionado tantas molestias.

-deja de decir tantas tonterias y ponte los zapatos.

-si mama.-La cara de Candy se endurecio ante las palabras pronunciadas por Steffano.- que sucede princesa?

-con tantas cosas no he pensado en lo que voy a hacer – llevo sus manos hasta su vientre acraciandolo con ternura – nunca imagine que mi hijo seria huerfano como yo.

-no hay posibilidad alguna de convencer al cabeza hueca de Terry para que nos escuche?

-........- Candy bajo la cabeza y movio negativamente – no quiere saber nada de mi, me dejo claro que yo solo soy una experiencia que vivio en la guerra y .....se caso con Susana.

-pero como se atrevio......maldita sea mi suerte de enfermarme en el momento menos oportuno debi romperle la cara.

-no vale la pena, el ya siguio con su vida y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, y se que no podre seguir aqui, no en mi condicion, solo les traeria problemas y deshonraria el apeido Andrey.

-no les has dicho nada?

-no me he atrevido, muero de verguenza de solo pensarlo, que pensaria Albert de mi ......no no puedo – llevo sus manos hasta su cara y se cubrio el rostro.

-ven aqui princesa no tienes por que avergonsarte.

-no se como voy a explicar que voy a tener un hijo sin padre y que le dire a mi hijo.....

-no tienes por que pasar por nada de eso, yo te propuse matrimonio una ves y mi palabra sigue en pie.

-Steff!!!! Eso no seria justo para nadie, cuando me pediste matrimonio mi situacion era otra y ademas....yo te falle y este bebe.

-este bebe es nuestro si tu asi lo aceptas, la situacion no ha cambiado, yo sigo igual de enamorado de ti que aquel año nuevo y nada ha cambiado para mi, yo seria el padre de "nuestro" bebe

-Steff eso es muy noble de tu parte,, pero no creo que sea lo correcto yo no puedo hacerte responsable de mis actos y a fin de cuentas mi bebe tiene padre.

-piensas decirle a Terry del bebe?

-.....no.... no lo hare, para el todo esta terminado entre nosotros y no quiere volver a verme.

-entonces por que condenar a ese bebe a no tener una familia, princesa nadie sabe nada, si nos casamos todos pensaran que es nuestro bebe y ni tu ni nuestro hijo seran señalados ni tendran que vivir con el rechaso de la sociedad, dejame darle la familia que merece, yo las amo y nada me haria mas feliz que hacerte mi esposa y tener un hijo contigo.

-eres muy bueno.

-eso es un si?

-......si creo que si.

Steffano la abraso y con un beso en su frente sellaron su nuevo compromiso, salieron al encuentro de Albert que los esperaba ya un poco impasiente pues tardaban mucho y la noticia le seguia quemando el alma, trato de sonreir al verlos entrar al auto y acomodarse.

-pense que se habian fugado por otra puerta cuando no los vi salir.

-lo lamento fue mi culpa, no puedo moverme con mucha facilidad y no encontraba mis zapatos.

-donde los escondiste Candy?

-Albert!,

-confiesalo Candy fuiste tu la que los subio a lo alto del armario.

-esta bien lo confieso y es que aun no me acostumbro a su mal olor.

- eso ya fue venganza.

-ok chicos no mas peleas, mejor vamos a casa.

-bien dicho Albert, vamos al departamento aun tengo que terminar la sopa, para la cena

-de hecho estaba pensando que tal ves deberias volver a la mansion Andrey la servidumbre atenderia a Steffano y se sentirian mas comodos.

-no pienso volver a la mansion Andrey, Steff y yo estaremos bien en el departamento.

-no quisiera que tubieran problemas por compartir el departamento estando solos, recuerda por lo que pasaste cuando me cuidaste.

-nadie tiene que hablar nada de Candy por estar conmigo.

Albert clavo sus azules ojos en los verde olivo del italiano por el retrovisor, a pesar de que el rubio siempre era amigable y ecuanime, no pudo dejar de mirarlo con un reto en su mirada.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-Albert no te lo habia dicho, pero..... – Candy interrumpio para soltar de una ves por todas la bomba – veras ..... Steff y yo ....

-entonces es cierto que es tu marido?

-.................- los implicados se miraron sorprendidos – quien te lo dijo?

-la enfermera del hospital. Por que al perecer tu no me tienes la confianza necesaria y me tengo que enterar por terceros.

-no te enojes Albert, yo le pedi a Candy que no les dijera nada todavia.

-y por que??

-queriamos....hacer una reunion en el hogar de pony para poder decirles a todos juntos.-intervino la rubia.

-y caundo se casaron?

-hace un par de meses, verdad Steff.

-hay algun problema con que Candy se haya casado conmigo?

-no, no es eso, pense que seria el primero en saber cuando mi pequeña se casara...... eso es todo – trataba de actuar normal de sentirse norma pero algo en la historia no concordava, como habia ido a ver a Terry para reconciliarse si ya estaba casada, simplemente nada tenia sentido, pero no presionaria mas, tal ves algun dia ella misma decidiria confiar en el.

-y fuiste el primero, lamento habertelo ocultado, es solo que no sabia como reaccionarias con la noticia.

-como habria de reaccionar?, si tu eres feliz, nosotros los que te queremos estamos bien con tus decisiones.

Albert los ayudo a instalarse en el departamento, a pesar de que la noticia no lo habia hecho completamente feliz y la circunstancias le parecian extrañas se sentia comodo en la compañia de la pareja, inclusive ese joven que era un completo extraño lo hacia sentir comodo y en ambiente familiar.

-y a todo esto donde esta Archie, por que no ha venido?

-hay Candy no se que podria decirte de las locuras de Archie

-locuras de Archie? Que sucede con el?

-ha estado en largos viajes en Nueva York y por ahora esta haya llevando los negocios de la familia.

-que lastima tenia muchas ganas de verlo y extraño tanto a Annie.

-me parece que a ella podras verla cuando quieras, te llevare a su nueva mansion.

-como? Archie esta vivendo en Nueva York y Annie esta aqui? Pero si estan recien casados

-Candy muchas cosas han cambiado por aqui tambien, pero no soy yo quien debe contarte.

-cambios?

-asi es Candy creo que poco a poco te pondras al corriente.

-bueno lo que pasa es que........- sus ojos se desviaron de los azules de Albert, aun no podia dejar de sentirse culpable, mentirosa y desleal.

-es un lindo departamento, pequeño pero muy acogedor. – Steffano habia entrado para interrumpir la conversacion entre los rubios.-se siente calor de hogar.

-me alegra que te sientas comodo aqui – la sonrisa de Candy ilumino el rostro del Italiano, su sonrisa fue lo primero que lo habia conquistado, ella levanto su mano para invitarlo a sentarse junto a ella- ven sientate junto a mi, estaba por decirle a Albert que .............estaremos un tiempo y regresaremos a Italia. – no habian hablado al respecto, por lo que la seguridad de su......esposa lo sorprendio y no supo que decir.

-creo que el dia de hoy ha sido un dia lleno de sorpresas, - la molestia de Albert habia aumentado notablemente y no queria permanecer un minuto mas en ese lufar en la compañia de ese par. – lo mejor sera que los deje acomodarse y descansar, despues de todo aun estas convaleciente.

-gracias por toda tu ayuda Albert te lo agradezco sinceramente.

-no tienes nada que agradecer despues de todo ahora eres.....mi yerno creo.

-Albert!!!! – Candy se tiro a sus brasos sin pensarlo,no tenia idea de todos los sentimientos que revolvia en el interior del joven patriarca. – eres un principe.

Una semana despues de que Steffano saliera del hospital Candy aun no podia ver a Annie, pues nunca podia encontrarla parecia como si se estubiera escondiendo de ella, por su parte la Tia Elroy habia sido tan fria con ella como siempre y mas aun cuando presento a Steffano como su esposo, nada parecia estar llendo bien y muy pronto su estado de embarazo se comenzaria a notar tal ves no era buena idea permanecer mas tiempo en America irian a Lakewood a visitar el hogar de Pony despues de eso lo mejor seria regresar a Italia para casarse de verdad, iria a buscar a Albert para avisarle que partian al hogar de Pony y regresarian en unos dias.

Al llegar a la mansion Andrey, notaron un movimiento inusual de sirvientes y varios autos afuera de la mansion, Candy no estaba tan segura de entrar y un poco dudosa se detubo unos pasos antes de llegar, escribio una nota y dejo que Steffano fuera a la entrada de la cocina para que se la entregara a una de las mucamas, mientras ella se ocultaba detras de los arbustos.

Salieron de ahi antes de ser vistos, no necesitaba mas vida social por el contrario algo de soledad y privacidad le vendria incriblemente en ese momento.

Albert los alcanzo en la estacion del tren cuando estaban a punto de partir, habia corrido a ellos apenas leyo su nota, viajaron por largas horas hasta llegar a Lakewood donde Albert insistio en hospedarlos en la mansion de las rosas, a pesar de la renuencia de Candy habian aceptado, les fue asugnada la misma habitacion al ser ya esposos, Albert no dejaba de sentirse raro y celoso con la situaion pero sabia que muy pronto la rubia partiria de regreso a Europa y el al fin tambien haria el viaje que lo traeria de vuelta a la libertad como la habia planeado eso le ayudaria a sanar su corazon por la total perdida de oportunidad para conquistar el corazon de la chiquilla rubia que le habia robado el corazon años atras, asi que soportaria todo con tal de disfrutar de ella un poco mas antes de poner tiempo y distancia entre ellos y volver a las cartas y la añoranza.

En el hogar de Pony todo fue alegria como era costumbre al tener a la traviesa hija prodigo de regreso, Steffano fue igualmente recibido y tratado como familia e igual cariño que Candy, Patty los puso al tanto de todos los cambios y futuros beneficios de los que gozarian, estaba trabajando muy duro y su felicidad era evidente, se respiraba armonia y felicidad .

-que hermoso lugar este Candy, me dio tanto gusto conocerlo – le confesaba Steffano a la rubia mientras lavaba los trastes y ella los secaba.

-si! nada ha cambiado, aqui me siento tan tranquila y a salvo.

-cuando les diremos a la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria de nuestro bebe?

-........-un suspiro inundo la habitacion – no sera necesario ya lo saben

-como?

-si ellas mismas lo descubriron y me preguntaron esta tarde, creo que hasta habian apostado. – sin quererlo sonrio feliz.

-y que dijeron?

-que querias que dijeran? Estan felices de ser abuelas.

-me alegra saberlo y tu como te sientes?

-creo que el venir aqui me hizo mucho bien y ya me siento mas tranquila.

y con respecto a lo nuestro como te sientes.?

Agradecida por encontrarte en mi camino y feliz de que seas el padre de .........nuestro bebe.

Sin decir mas Steffano se acerco a la rubia para abrasarla y besarla como nunca antes en su vida, le entragaba su corazon y todas sus esperanzas de vida, sin embargo en ese beso no encontro una respuesta, habia cariño hasta dulzura, pero no amor no pasion, no entrega, como ataria a la mujer por la que daria su vida a una union sin amor, desde el principio le prometio no forzarla y tenia que aceptar que lo que estaba haciendo era forzar una situacion y no queria eso para el, pero mucho menos para esa rubia pecosa que estaba tatuada en su corazon, tenia que aceptarlo por mas doloroso que fuera "Candy amaba a Terry" se habia entregado a el y veia en sus ojos la ausencia de vida, tenia que hacer lo correcto lo que su corazon le dictaba que le debia, por todo ese cariño y lealtad que ella le habia demostrado, despues de todo habia arriesgado su propia felicidad por el, por correr a su auxilio en las horas de dolor, habia secado sus lagrimas y lo habia puesto en pie nuevamente, sintio como el corazon le estallaba de dolor, se trago las lagrimas y mirando nuevamente a la rubia se convencio de lo que tenia que hacer.

La noche los atrapo en el lugar y una fuerte tormenta de nieve los anclo en el Hogar de pony asi que Patty , Albert Candy y Steffano tuvieron que pasar la noche en el lugar, el espasio ya no era problema pues gracias a las donaciones que Patty habia conseguido la casa habia sufrido mejoras y se habia construido un anexo donde los niños tomaban clases y un nuevo comedor mas grande, asi que las visitas se acomodaron ahi, la chimenea los calento y siguieron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche,Candy y Patty tenian tanto que contarse que se encerraon en su mundo, mientras Albert y Steffano tenian una conversacion que los llevaria a decisiones importantes, por la mañana muy temprano Candy se encontro con la noticia de que Steffano y Albert habian desaparecido del lugar, encontro una carta sobre la mesa, la letra era de Albert, le explicaba que George habia ido por el por un asunto urgente que se habia presentado en Chicago y se habia llevado Steffano, le pidio no se preocupara y disfrutara unos dias en el Hogar junto a La Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria.

Para Candy esa noticia habia caido del cielo, necesitaba pensar en lo que habia ocurrido y en la propuesta de Steffano, a pesar de haber aceptado no estaba convencida de que fuera una buena idea, asi que aprovecharia esos dias para poner las cosas en su sitio.

Al pasar una semana, Candy se sentia mucho mas tranquila aun no estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer, pero su agobio habia pasado, el dolor por Terry seguia latente pero sabia que tenia que resignarse aunque a veces se revelaba a la idea de perderlo otra vez, pero el ya estaba con Susana y lo mejor era dejarlo ir, camino hasta el padre arbol pero no podia subir, tenia que cuidarse, siguio caminando hasta llegar a la colina de Pony, era un clasico dia frio de invierno, pero necesitaba que el aire se llevara su dolor y los recuerdos, parada en el mismo lugar en el que tantas veces habia estado en su niñez miro al cielo y pidio un señal, algo que le dijera que hacer, que rumbo tomar, cuando su mirada bajo nuevamente vio un auto que llegaba al hogar, vio la silueta de dos hombres salir de el, Albert y Steffano habian vuelto, sonrio para ella misma, su señal habia llegado pronto, derotada suspiro tenia que enfrentar su destino y no tenia obcion haria lo mejor para su bebe, dejo que una corriente de aire la bañara para que le diera valor, cerro los ojos y suspiro, tenia que regresar y darle la bienvenida a su salvador, ademas que comenzaban a caer grandes copos de nieve, al primer paso sintio un aroma a maderas, a lavanda, que truco sucio le estaba jugando su subconciente, ignoro su olfato y dio otro paso, pero la suave melodia de una armonica la paralizo, no podia respirar, ni moverse y mucho menos pensar, subitamente la melodia ceso y unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura detras de ella sujetandola fuertemente.

-Candy no quiero perderte

-Terry.....

-No digas nada, dejame estar asi.

-Terry ..... – las lagrimas de Candy ya habian encontrado camino, resbalando por su mejillas.

-ya te perdi una vez en un frio invierno, no repitamos la historia – la voz de Terry se quebro a la mitad de la frase.

Candy se libero de los brazos de Terry para darse vuelta y encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos azules que derramaban tantas lagrimas como los de ella.

-hemos sufrido un largo y doloroso camino para llegar hasta aqui, corrijamos la historia y elijamos nuestro amor.

-Terry yo.... yo...no podria elegir a nadie mas.

Terry la acogio en sus brazos para fundirse en un abrazo que entrelazaba sus almas y sus vidas, habian dado muchos pasos para llegar hasta ahi y no permitirian que nunca mas nada los separara, estarian agradecidos eternamente por el amor y sacrificio que habian hecho Susana y Steffano, pero hasta ellos habian comprendido que era un crimen separarlos.

Tanto Candy como Terry estaban conmovidos por lo que el italiano habia hecho por ellos, despues de comprender que la unica forma de ver feliz a la mujer que amaba era entregandola a los brasos de su rival le pidio ayuda a Albert para hacer entrar en razon a Terry y ambos viajaron a Nueva York dejando a la rubia en el Hogar de Pony, Steffano se habia valido deal fuerza para obligar a Terry a escucharlo y aunque ambos habian probado los puños del otro , habian llegado a la conclusion que uno merecia el respeto del otro, Steffano no podia mas que envidiar la suerte del ingles y Terry le daba su respeto por ser un caballero renunciando a su propio amor para ver feliz a la rubia, y encima de todo habia hablado con Susana para hacerle entender que ninguno de los dos tenia el derecho de impedir un amor como el de Terry y Candy.

Y gracias a esos sucesos ellos podian estar en la cima de la Colina de Pony bajo una nevada retomando su historia donde se habia desquebrajado, solo que ahora tomarian el camino correcto.

-pecosa ahora si tengo un anillo para ponerlo en tu dedo- metio su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo para mostrarle una cajita de tercipelo azul, de donde saco un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Terry es hermoso. – admiro el anillo en su blanca mano, se sentia dichosa, eso era mucho mas de lo que jamas hubiera imaginado.

-yo aun tengo la medalla que tu me diste – le mostro la medalla que pendia de su cuello, no se la habia quitado desde el dia que su rubia se la coloco – esta medalla me recordaba todos los dias, la noche en que nos entragamos para siempre.

-yo tambien tengo un recuerdo de esa noche – su sonrisa se mostro picara y feliz, el brillo de sus ojs habia vuelto junto al dueño de sus dias.

-si y que es?

-alguien a quien conoceras en unos meses, 5 para ser exactos.

-Candy!!!! quieres decir.... que .....- sus ojos derramaron una lagrima, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que no podia ser mas grande.

-si, muy pronto tendremos un malcriado igual a ti.

Terry abraso a Candy con todas sus fuerzas besando sus labios, mezclando sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-si Terry nuestro bebe sera el premio al triunfo de nuestro amor.

-si mi amor es nuestro triunfo, nuestra revancha.

F I N.

* * *

Mil gracias chicas lindas por haberme acompañado hasta el fin

Como? FIN?, no es possible…… y Annie y Steffano y Susana y Archie y Amy y Maurice no estaba perdido? Y que paso con Albert?, esto no tiene sentido......

Ok, OK faltan un par de puntos por aclarar, pero en definitiva este es el fin, antes de que me arrepienta y mande a Terry a buscar caracoles a la conchinchina y Steffano le robe el mandado y entonces si Myslayer me mande a torturar por hacer sufrir al hermoso rebelde, en un par de dias les entrego el epilogo y entonces si, bye bye.

Myrslayer, Gracias por tus reviews y sobretodo gracias por dejarme hacerte sufrir y por todos los corages que te saque, y si tienes razon, mi idea era casar a Candy con Steffano y dejar a Terry fuera del juego por muchos años hasta que se volvieran a encontrar y entonces si pudieran tomar revancha de todo, pero......no ...... mejor lo dejamos ser feliz, aunque mi pobre italiano sufra, ya lo estare consolando....

Akire,mil gracias por tu review y claro que te iba a responder y creeme no estas sola cuando dices que Candy te desespera, me acuerdo que cuando vi la serie por 2nda o 3rcera vez yo estaba en la universidad y veia los capitulo en el canal 13 ( de Mexico ) justo antes de irme a la escuela y siempre llegaba frustrada a la primera clase y en algunas ocaciones llorando, mmmm " ahora entiendo por que mis compañeos me veian raro ".

Ivy, mil gracias querida amiga por tus palabras y tienes razon como Candy esperaba no quedar en estado "interezante " despues del torrido romance, pero mira le fue bien pesco la marido. Espero no haberme tardado mucho para el fin y te prometo que el epilogo estara listo el viernes temprano, pero de igual forma si te debo un manicure cargalo a mi cuenta......

A todas ustedes que me han seguido en silencio les agradezco su compañia y espero contar con su ustdes en el ultimo capitulo.

Un saludo cariñoso viaja hasta ustedes donde quiera que se encuentren.

Liz.


	16. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

El publico de pie ovacionaba a los actores de la compañia Stratford, cuando toco el turno de dar un paso adelante al primer actor, el teatro se entrego a el aplaudiendo por momentos interminables, el bullicio le demostraba lo agradecido que se sentia por su magnifica actuacion, los años le habian sentado bien habia madurado y su entrega actoral era unica.

Terry agradecia con una sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que solo el escenario le podia dar, tomo una rosa de las que sus admiradoras le regalaban y que ya hacia en el suelo, la llevo a sus labios para depositar un beso y tras dar un par de pasos adelante se la ofrecio a una hermosa rubia que enfundada en un entallado vestido negro ocupaba una butaca en la primera fila, ella tomo la rosa con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo y amor en sus verdes ojos.

El publico se volco en un aplauso aun mayor, esa era su pareja favorita a pesar de que ella no pertenecia al mundo de la farandula, era tan conocida como su esposo por su amabilidad y disposicion, habia servido como mediadora infinidad de veces entre la prensa y su malhumorado esposo, parecia que ella era la unica que podia enfrentarlo cuando explotaba, siempre se aseguraba personalmente que las admiradoras de su esposo fueran tratadas coordialmente y que ninguna se fuera sin haber obtenido su autografo o una foto con su actor favorito, era calida y amigable, aun para las admiradoras de la estrella de broadway era mas una amiga que la mujer que les habia robado a su buenmozo actor.

Cuando las cortinas se cerraron los actores se felicitaron y buscaron sus camerinos, habia sido una noche exitosa, Terry se tumbo en el sofa de su camerino para relajarse, la adrenalina aun corria por sus venas, esa sensacion de exito lo extaciaba, habia acertado en el camino que habia elegido, no se imaginaba haciendo algo diferente, años atras cuando su padre lo busco para ofrecerle el ducado supo que no tendria que pensarlo, lo rechazo inmediatamente su padre se sintio desepcionado ,pero lo entendia y lo dejaria ser feliz, el nunca le dio la plenitud que parecia su hijo habia alcanzado con su propio esfuerzo, asi que el no tenia derecho a entrometerse, le pidio que alguna vez lo visitara y se marcho bajo el mismo silencio y discrecion con el que habia llegado.

Unos suaves toquidos en la puerta lo volvieron al mundo, no necesitaba contestar, de sobra sabia que despues de ese golpeteo un remolino con ensortijados cabellos rubios entraria por la puerta.

-Terry sigues ahi?.... anda cambiate, los chicos nos esperan afuera.

-ven aqui pecosa – alargo su mano para atraerla hasta el, sentandola en su regazo. – dime eres feliz?

-usare la palabra feliz, por que creo que el diccionario aun no le pone un nombre a la palabra que describa como yo me siento.

-tienes razon pecosa creo que hemos inventado lo que sigue de la felicidad – ambos sonrieron, dejando que el amor fluyera a traves de su mirada, sus labios se unieron en una comunion que ya era cotidiana en ellos, cada dia era como si fuera el primero del resto de su vida.

-Señor Broadway sera mejor que nos levantemos de aqui, para que tu te cambies o no saldremos en varias horas , - su sonrisa lo seducia y sus mirada lo provocaba, eran sus razones para enamorarse de ella cada dia.

-a mi no me parece mala idea, - sus labios ya recorrian el largo y blanco cuello de su esposa, que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-no es mala idea, pero no es una opcion, al menos no esta noche – su risa picara, hizo sonreir a Terry que se puso de pie para abrasarla nuevamente – afuera esta Archie y Neal con las chicas esperando por nosotras.

-pueden esperar un poco mas – sus brasos acariciaban la espalda de la rubia que se estremecio ante la caricia.

-no lo creo y lo mejor sera que me adelante, asi que si quieres terminar lo que empezaste tendras que seguirme, iremos a cenar con los chicos y despues tal vez te deje terminar. – le guiño un ojo mientras salia de su camerino.

-tramposa. – Terry la vio desaparecer por la puerta, tan hermosa y alegre, como pudo siquiera pensar que podria vivir sin ese colibri.

Candy con una sonrisa de felicidad salio del camerino, la verdad era que si seguia ahi encerrada con ese hombre que la hacia perder la razon les asaltaria la madrugada como ya habia pasado muchas otras veces, pero...sus amigos los esperaban, camino por el pasillo buscando la salida, cuando una suave y nivea mano la tomo del braso.

-Buenas noches Señora Grandchester.

-Susi!!! - Candy se dio la vuelta para abrasar emotivamente a la rubia que tenia frente a ella – te vez mas hermosa que nunca, si hay algo en tu mirada..... dime que es?

-Candy que bien me conoces,dime quien crees que diseño el escenario de esta obra?

-Susi.... de verdad?, que alegria felicitaciones,

-gracias Candy, la verdad es que nunca me hubiera animado si tu no me hubieras insistido todo este tiempo.

-pero Terry no me dijo nada

-no lo culpes, lo hizo por que no queria dejarte viuda, lo amenace con acabar con sus dias si no me dejaba ser yo la que te diera la primicia........y hay algo mas.

-lo sabia... dime que es – por toda respuesta Susana estiro su mano mostrandole un brillante anillo de compromiso, la reaccion de Candy fue dar un grito de emocion que llego hasta la ultima fila del teatro, para despues brincar jubilosa avalanzandose a los brazos de Susana que la miraba feliz y algo apenada por las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

-Candy ..... Candy me vas a tirar.

-lo siento Susi, es que estoy tan feliz por ti , al fin Jason se decidio.

-si fue tan romantico, la verdad no me lo esperaba.......

-Candy, Candy estas bien? – Terry habia llegado corriendo hasta ellas, al escuchar el grito de su esposa habia salido corriendo en su busca sin darse cuenta que estaba a medio vestir, con la camisa desabotonada .

-Terry que haces aqui? y todavia no terminas de vestirte?

-pero Candy por que gritaste.? Creia que algo malo te habia pasado.

-no seas curioso y vete a cambiar no pierdas tiempo, anda anda...

-eres una alborotadora, revoltosa un dia de estos te van a prohibir la entrada a este teatro.- le decia Terry mientras regresaba a su camerino, ante las risas disimuladas de todos lo que lo veian, esa rubia pecosa era la unica que podia poner de cabeza al actor sin enfurecerlo.

-son la pareja mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-tu y Jason tambien lo son, quieren venir a cenar con nosotros?, tendremos una gran cena por el estreno, entre amigos tu sabes , que dices?

-gracias Candy, pero Jason me invito a cenar con su familia mi mama tambien vendra, me estan esperando en el auto, yo solo quice contarte todo esto a ti

-entonces ve y disfruta tu noche, pero te espero la proxima semana en mi casa, tendremos una fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

-que no era una fiesta sorpresa?

-eso creo, pero despues de tantas preguntas de Terry de donde comprar? cuanto se necesitaba para esto o para el otro?, que me ofreci a ayudarlo a organizar la fiesta y creo que ahi dejo de ser sorpresa. – ambas rieron.

-cuenta conmigo ahi estare, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Danielle y al pequeño Greg. Donde estan por cierto?

-con la abuela, Eleanor prefirio quedarse con ellos que venir al estreno, dijo que ya vendria despues a ver la obra.

-saludamela mucho se que ella convencio a Robert de aceptarme como su diseñadora de escenario.

-como? Eleanor tambien lo sabia?

-Oh Candy sera mejor que me valla antes de que termine diciendo mas disparates.

-como hay mas?

-adios Candy diviertete – Susana no le dio mas tiempo a la pecosa de reaccionar y salio tan rapido como sus movimientos se lo permitian, Candy solo la miro alejarse feliz de verla tan segura y plena .

Susana salio feliz al encuentro de su prometido, un actor del reparto, y su madre que al fin podia ver a su hija radiante y tenia que aceptarlo ese muchachito malcriado y su esposa habian contribuido en gran parte a eso.

Candy y Terry disfrutaron de su cena entre risas y buenos momentos al lado de sus amigos, su amistad con Archie y Tamara asi como Neal y Natasha se habia estrechado, todos vivian en Nueva York y veian crecer a sus hijos juntos habian creado una familia para apoyarse y compartir buenos y malos momentos.

Las visperas del cumpleaños de Candy en la mansion Grandchester habia traido un gran movimiento entre las dos mucamas que trabajaban para ellos y para Candy y Terry que le daban los ultimos toques al salon que le daria la bienveniada a sus amigos y familiares, todo estaba listo y en orden para la celebracion del dia siguiente, las dos chicas del servicio se retiraron dejando a los señores de la casa en el salon de te, donde sentados en un sillon revisaban la lista de invitados para asegurarse que la cantidad de bocadillos y bebidas eran suficientes.

-tu mama traera a alguien?

-no lo se pecosa, anda muy misteriosa ultimamnete.

-no te dijo nada hoy?

-ho, no la vi?

La mirada de Candy abandono el papel para mirar los ojos de su esposo, que rehuyeron al instante.

-no te desapareciste toda la tarde por que ibas a casa de tu mama?

-yo no dije eso.

-Terruce Grandchester, no mientas – escuchar su nombre completo no era un buen augurio

-dije que tenia que salir con ella, pero Eleanor me dejo plantado, asi que tuve que ir yo solo a... donde tenia que ir.

-y donde es ese lugar?

-Candy te recuerdo que yo no soy Danielle par que me quieras tener controlado.

-y yo te recuerdo que tanto tu como tu hija son un par de mal criados asi que tengo que vigilarlos muy de cerca.

-ni Dany ni yo necesitamos de tu supervicion, lo que sucede es que esa es la escusa que tienes para ser tan entrometida.

-eres un grocero, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que Greg sea como yo.

-ojala que no, por que entonces si estaremos en problemas.

Terry solo sintio un cojin estrellarse contra su rostro, tenia tantos moretones y raspones que un cojinazo mas no lo inmutaba, entre su pequeña Danielle de 6 años Greg de 3 y su Candy de 27 hacian su cuerpo un natural receptor de abrasos salvajes , muñecazos, pelotazos sin olvidar lo codazos, pinchazos y por supuesto cojinazos.

-mejor dime pecosa, alguna noticia de Europa.

-parece ser que Annie no vendra, me escribio una larga carta de disculpa y me mando un hermoso regalo.

-ya lo abriste? Se suponia que los abririas todos mañana

-no lo abri, pero se que si viene de Annie sera hermoso

-y cual es la escusa ahora?

-esta de gira con su ultimo libro, ser una famosa escritora tiene precio supongo – su voz se escuchaba triste, ya habian pasado 6 años desde que su amiga se habia marchado.

-no te pongas triste pecosa, al menos sigue en contacto contigo y ella es una exitosa escritora, estoy seguro que es feliz.

-si pero me preocupa que no se haya comprometido en otra relacion.

-tal vez eso es lo mejor para ella, ahi tienes a Patty, es una exitosa mujer de negocios y tampoco esta interesada en comprometerse con ningun hombre, y no puedes negar que es feliz.

-si tienes razon, creo que es lo mejor para ellas, tal vez con el tiempo encuentren a alguien , lo que aun no entiendo es por que Patty no quizo quedarse con nocotros y prefirio a los Cornwell

-por que se supone que es una fiesta sorpresa y ellos no saben que tu sabes.

-y donde se supone que estoy Mr, Sorpresa.

-con mi mama.

-es la primera vez que escucho que le dices mama a tu mama.

-Eleanor quice decir.

-tonto, mejor dime tu tuviste alguna noticia de Europa

-no pecosa, lo siento hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero se disculparon y no vendran.

-ceo que nunca volvere a ver Steff....... – bajo su mirada y recordo esos hermosos ojos verde olivo, como deseaba volver a verlos, pero despues de marcharse 6 años atras , no lo habia vuelto a ver y solo recibia targetas navideñas con un Feliz Navidad al reverso y alguna targeta de cumpleaños igual de breve, era muy dificil para el italiano mantenerse cerca de ella y con todo el dolor de su corazon Candy no podia obligarlo a lo contrario, tenia que mantenerse al margen, sin proponerselo una lagrima broto de sus esmeraldas para desaparecer entre los dedos de Terry.

-no te pongas asi o me pondre celoso.

-es solo que me hubiera gustado tener una amistad mas cercana con el, como con Susana, ellos dos son personas muy especiales en nuestras vidas, sabes Terry creo que gracias a que ellos aparecieron en nuestras vidas es que nosotros tenemos la vida que tenemos.

-estas loca pecosa, como puedes decir eso, si ellos no huebieran aparecido hubieramos estado juntos desde hace mas de 6 años.

-si tal vez, pero gracias a que ellos se atravesaron en nuestras vidas nosotros supimos lo que seria estar el uno sin el otro, saboreamos lo que seria llevar nuestras vidas al lado de alguien mas y eso nos hizo valorar y tener siempre presente que no hay nada en este mundo mejor para nosotros que estar juntos, ellos son el concreto de nuestra relacion y a pesar de que ellos sufrieron nos dejaron volar para estar juntos.

-tu siempre tienes razon pequeña pecosa, pero lo mejor para Steffano ahora es mantenerse alejado y debemos respetarlo.

-lo se.....

-y que tal Africa, te respondio?

-si, tratara de llegar, pero Kelly no queria viajar en su estado avanzado de embarazo y no estaba seguro de poder venir, pero nos invitaron a pasar las vacaciones en Africa con ellos, asi podremos conocer a su primogenito.

-a Africa? No son las vacaciones que he soñado pero lo pensare.

-Albert sabia tu respuesta y dice que no te preocupes, si algun leon te ataca Kelly es una magnifica cirujana.

-eso me tranquiliza, pero es que no piensan regresar de Africa nunca?

- si de hehco ahora con el nacimiento de su bebe han decidido poner su recidencia en Londres a finales de año.

-tal vez deberiamos esperar a entonces para visitarlos, aunque por que en Londres y no Chicago o aqui en Nueva York

-La familia de Kelly es de Londres y ahi es donde volveran.........aunque a mi me gustaria conocer Africa.

-lo que me preocupa es que ya no pueda sacarte de ahi?

-por que? Crees que me guste tanto?

-no, por que esta prohibido el comercio con los monos y tal vez crean que yo me estoy robando uno.

-Terry lo mejor sera que corras por tu vida, por que esto no te lo perdonare

el ingles salio corriendo como bolido sabia que si habia advertencia eso garantizaba un moreton o un chichon al dia siguiente, tras el Candy corria tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian, mientra le aventaba lo que tuviera a la mano un cojin, un juguete de Greg, y finalmente una muñeca de porcelana que fue a parar en el pastel, despues de ver aterrizar la muñeca en el tercer piso del pastel los dos se detuvieron en seco, comenzandoa reir a carcajadas, por lo regular sus juegos infantiles terminaban con un desastre y un mueble accidentado o algo peor, Terry se acerco a su rubia para abrasarla y besarla, mientras reian alegremente.

-cada año que pasa te vuelves mas peligrosa.

-sera mejor que tengas cuidado.

-me comprare un casco y un escudo.

-mejor deja de burlarte de mi.

-si creo que me compare un gran escudo y algun sprite contra monos.

-Terry no empieces.

Terry ya no le constesto solo la tomo en sus braso y subio con ella las escaleras hasta su recamara , donde la deposito en la cama para mirarla y acariciar su mejilla, el amanecer los sorprendio amandose y mirandose como si fuera la priemera vez que lo hicieran.

Poco despues de mediodia Candy salio a casa de Eleanor, no arruinaria la sorpresa que los invitados pensaban darle, habia ensayado frente al espejo la cara que pondria al entrar a su casa y que todos le gritaran "Sorpresa", se habia reido frente al espejo, al recordar que como Terry no habia podido planear la fiesta solo habia terminado pidiendole ayuda a ella, pero le habia pedido que no les dijera a los invitados que ella habia organizado todo, asi el quedaria como heroe ante sus amigos, Candy habia aceptado no sin burlase del actor y por supuesto de cobrarle el favor, aunque seria una fiesta chica y bastante intima, de hecho la misma gente de siempre, Eleanor, Susana y tal vez su mama apareceria tambien, habian limado asperezas con ella desde mucho tiempo atras, Archie y Tamara junto a sus pequeños Antoniette y Stear de 5 y 2años respectivamentePatty por supuesto llegaria con la familia Cornwell, Neal y Natasha y su pequeña samantha de 5 años, las chicas del hospital al menos cuatro o cinco de ellas junto a sus parejas, Robert Hataway con su esposa y el prometido de Susana llegarian despues de la funcion, Terry tenia el fin de semana libre para disfrutar de su esposa y habia dejado a su suplente triunfar, no seria una fiesta de grandes dimenciones, Terry habia exagerado en organizar todo tan a detalle y sobretodo habia comprado viveres como si fuera para un batallon, pero lo dejaba ser, Candy no gustaba de contradecirlo por el contrario le cumplia todos sus caprichos, era como un niño y ella adoraba consentirlo.

Eleanor se habia encargado de embellecer a su nuera, le habia comprado un hermoso vestido blanco de gaza, bastante entallado y escotado sabia que su hijo la mataria cuando viera a su esposa en ese atuendo, pero que mas daba era la noche de Candy y tenia que lucir hermosa y radiante, la estilista personal de Eleanor se habai encargado de peinarlas, dejandolas con el cabello totalmente recogido, luciendo sus hermosos rostros, que bajo un ligero toque de maquillaje hacian resplandecer su belleza, la rubia estaba irreconocible, mas hermosa que nunca, aunque su belleza era natural, la maternidad le habia regalado un hermoso cuerpo, mucho mas delineado y generoso, su rostro habia madurado con la edad haciandola irresistiblemente sexy.

-Eleanor creo que es demasiado, ni el dia de mi boda iba tan arreglada como esta noche.

-esta es tu noche Candy y tienes que verte esplendida.

-Terry me matara cuando me vea en este vestido, esta demasiado.......

-sensual es la palabra y no creo que nos mate, a lo mucho lo agradecera. – le guiñaba un ojo mientras tomaba su mano para tranquilizarla.

-creo que es demasiado, despues de todo solo es una fiesta familiar.

-asi es querida , pero de todos modos eres la reina de la noche.

-llegamos, anda vamos baja del auto y recuerda que esto es una fiesta sorpresa, disfruta la noche.

Ambas mujeres bajaron del lujoso auto de Eleanor para llegar hasta la puerta de su casa, respiro profundo y alisto su cara de inocencia, dio la vuelta a la perilla y entro junto a su suegra , para encontrar la casa en silencio y parcialmente obscura, sinembrago pudo percatarse al instante del fuerte olor a flores, seguramente Terry habia puesto su casa como una selva nuevamente y habia llenado todo de flrores como solia hacer, encendio las luces para encontrar el recibido lleno de jarrones repletos de rosas y sabia que no eran cualquier clase de rosas por que el olor era fuerte y singular, se acerco al jarron mas cercano y descubrio sus sospechas eran dulces Candy, era mayo asi que todas sus rosas estaban en flor, se conmovio tanto por el detalle que no vio una marabunta salir por una de las puertas, solo escucho el grito " SORPRESA" que todos lanzaron al unisono, voltio su mirada inmediatamente para de verdad sorprenderse al ver tantas caras tan familiares y queridas para ella, al frente de todo el grupo estaba Terry con sus hijos que le sonreian felices, detras de ellos vio a Archie y Tamara junto a ella Natasha y Neal, Susana un poco mas alejada, pero lentamente fue advirtiendo que habia mucha mas gente de la que no se habia percatado y su cara se convirtio en una expresion de verdadera sorpresa cuando descubrio a Tom junto a su esposa y a Jimmy con ellos, unos pasos mas a la derecha la Señorita Pony y la La Hermana Maria le sonreian con lagrimas en los ojos, Candy los miraba perpleja hasta que reacciono y corrio a ellos para abrasarlos, besaba sin parar la mejilla de las dos mujeres que la habian criado y cuidado, eran sus madres, su protectoras les debia toda esa felicidad.

-Candy estas hermosa, casi no te reconocimos,-la Hermana Maria la veia tan orgullosa de ella.

-es el vestido no soy yo.

-no Candy estas muy linda, quien diria que eres la misma niña flacucha y revoltosa con la que peleaba – Tom nunca habia podido aceptar abiertamente lo importante que esa chiquilla flacucha significaba para el.

-deja de decir tonterias y abrazame – Candy se acerco a el para obligarlo a abrazrla, y sin mas remilgos Tom la tomo entre sus brazos para despues darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Candy ven a ver mi sorpresa.- Terry llamaba a su esposa despues de que ella saludara y abrasara a sus visitas del Hogar de Pony.

La rubia dio la vuelta para ir a ver la sorpresa de su esposo y ahi frente a ella tenia la sorpresa mas maravillosa que pudiera haber imaginado, su corazon fue desde un suave galope hasta un loco palpitar, las piernas le temblaban y calidas lagrimas bañaron sus mejllas, no podia articular palabra mientras su cuerpo temblaba de emocion, frente a ella tenia la vision de un alto y gallardo hombre que la veia igual de conmovido, con la mirada se gritaban la alegria de sus corazones por reencontrarse despues de 6 largos años, finalmente las piernas del joven funcionaron para dar tres largos pasos que lo llevaron frente a la rubia que aun atormentaba sus sueños.

-princesa.....

-Steff – Candy alargo sus brasos para invitarlo a un ansiado y esperado abrazo, sin pensarlo mas, Steffano la estrecho entre sus brazos sintiendo ese fragil cuerpo otra vez, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad de añoransa y .....de dolor, si aun le dolia haberla perdido.

-estas hermosa princesa, el tiempo te ha sentado muy bien. – tomando su manos la miraba embelezandose con ella.

-gracias Steff, tu tambien te vez muy bien.

Los ojos de todos estaban espectantes, Candy y Steffano parecian no haberse percatado que estaban a la mitad del recibidor de su casa con un mundo de gente mirandolos, hasta que el italiano voltio tras de si para llamar a su esposa que de pies tras el esperaba su turno.

-Amy ha venido conmigo – estiro su mano para llevarla hasta Candy, que la miro con un poco de recelo, aun no le perdonaba el que halla querido separarla de su malcriado, pero despues de un segundo el rencor volo por la ventana y se arrojo a sus brazos para llorar junto a ella.

-Candy me hacia tanta falta verte, han pasado tantas cosas.......

-Amy yo tambien estoy feliz de verte – limpio sus lagrimas para mirar a su esposo que a un lado presenciaba la escena – Terry por que me mentiste, dijiste que no podrian venir.

-era una sorpresa.....

-ademas yo le pedi que no te dijera que vendriamos, fue algo que decidimos de ultimo minuto.- intervenia Steffano para sacar del apuro al ingles.

-lo mejor sera que pasemos al salon aqui estamos muy apretados y los bocadillos nos esperan. – comenzaba a organizar Candy

-y tu como sabes que hay bocadillos y que estan en la sala? Esto es una fiesta sorpresa... – Archie miraba amenazante a Terry.

-yo ... bueno....

-Terry no pudiste guardar el secreto? No podemos confiar en ti.... –comenzaba a reclamar Archie ante la risa de los presentes que alcanzaron a escuchar pues varios de ellos ya habian pasado al salon que los esperaba.

-no lo retes Archie, es dificil guardar un secreto conmigo alrededor, pero hizo un muy buen trabajo con las rosas y con las visitas de Chicago y sobre todo con Steff – miraba a su esposo amorosa- gracias Terry.

La conversacion fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta que comenzo a sonar.

-a quien mas esperamos? – Candy miraba a Terry y Archie que permanecian con ella.

-a nadie que yo sepa, Robert llegara en par de horas mas

-entonces tendre que abrir para quitarnos la duda – Candy fue hasta la puerta para descubrir tras ella a tres personas que deseaba ver con todo su corazon. – Annie ¡!!!!!

-Candy, Feliz Cumpleaños – ambas su mujeres se avalanzaron la una a la otra para llorar y besarse – queria tanto verte y mira a quien traje conmigo.

-Albert!!!!!! – Candy sentia que ya no podia con mas sorpresas, estaba a punto de desmayarse, toda la gente que tenia tantos años sin ver estaba ahi para festejarle su cumpleaños, para verla, habian dejado atras compromisos, rencores, heridas dolorosas para acortar la distancia y abrazarla y recordarle lo importante que ella era en sus vidas y cuanto la amaban

-pequeña estas hermosa, eres una diosa

-Albert me apenas.

-la verdad no averguenza, pero dejame presentarte a Kelly mi esposa.

-Hola Kelly que dicha conocerte.

-no Candy la dicha es mia despues de escuchar a Albert hablar de ti todo el tiemp al fin te conozco.

Kelly Woodrich era una doctora con espiritu aventurero y pacifista, despues de radicar algunos años en su natal Londres habia decidido viajar por el mundo para hacer labor altruista con la medicina, sus pasos la llevaron hasta Africa donde conocio a un rubio caballero que le robo el sueño y el corazon desde que lo conocio, para Albert habia sido facil enamorarse de la doctora Wooddrich al reconocer en ella un espiruto libre y alegre igual que el, despues de una solida amistad su relacion se convirtio en un romance que los llevo al altar, esperaban a su primogenito y por la cara de Albert se veia era feliz, como nunca antes.

Despues de las presentaciones y los abrasos que prosiguieron Archie se armo de valor para acercarse a Annie.

-hola Annie me da mucho gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo, luces hermosa.

-gracias Archie – A pesar del tiempo transcurrido Annie aun no se sentia lista para enfrentar al hombre que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, sinembargo descubrio que al verlo el alma ya no le quemaba, aun sentia un poco de rencor, pero se sintio mucho mejor de lo que suponia.

-ven conmigo Annie, Patty se ira de espaldas al verte estabamos muy tristes por que no habias aparecido – Candy habia visto a Archie acercarse a su amiga y lo ultimo que queria era que Annie saliera huyendo de su fiesta por sentirse incomoda, no la habia visto por años y ahora no pensaba dejarla ir.

Annie camino al lado de su amiga pasando de largo al castaño, sinembargo despues de dos pasos, voltio su mirada y con una debil sonrisa añadio - despues platicamos Archie.

La mirada del joven Andrey se ilumino ante la reaccion de Annie, despues de todo habia logrado perdonarlo y tal vez podrian cultivar una amistad que nunca debio perderse, esa timida niña tenia un lugar muy especial en su corazon.

Los invitados ya se habain acomodado en el salon, todos disfrutaban de la reunion, los bocadillos corrian libremente al igual que el brandy,una musica suave amenisaba el ambiente, habia varios reencuentros y las risas estallaban en diferentes grupos de la reunion, Candy estaba feliz, volaba como un colibri de un grupo a otro, habia estado con Tamara, Kelly y Susana dejandolas disfrutar de su charla para abrasar nuevamente a su querida Annie y Patty, para despues ir con Natasha y Amy, vio a lo lejos a los caballeros en una amena charla sonrio para ella misma se les veia tan bien juntos quien diria que Terry podria ser tan sociable y disfrutarlo tanto como lo hacia,

Lo veia en una intensa charla con Albert, Archie, Neal y Steffano, fue entonces que fijo su mirada en ese italiano, recordo la ultima vez que lo vio en el Hogar de Pony se habia marchado sin despedirse sin dejarla mirarlo una vez mas, nunca le pudo agradecer en persona por hacer posible su reconciliacion con Terry, y ahora lo veia ahi tan buenmozo los años habian añejado su gallardia, su rostro era perfecto sus ojos dulces y seductores, su porte el de un hombre fuerte pero gentil, con pasos decididos camino hasta ellos y sin decir palabra tomo a Steffano de la mano para sacarlo del grupo de caballeros, miro a su esposo y le guiño un ojo obteniendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza del Ingles en forma de aceptacion, Candy guio a su invitado hasta el jardin, fuera del bullicio.

-muchas gracias por venir Steff, el que estes aqui significa mucho para mi.

-a mi tambien me hace muy feliz verte.

-haz evitado la comunicacion conmigo todo este tiempo, pense que te habia perdido.

-no princesa tu nunca me perderas, algun dia te dije que mi amor por ti es eterno y no te menti, siempre te amare, pero no es facil verte.

-Steff......

-sabes Candy, trate de olvidarte durante varios años, pero me di cuenta que entre mas huia de ese sentimiento mas se me clavaba en el corazon, asi que deje de luchar y simplemente me resigne a vivir con este ardor en el pecho, el año pasado que Amy y yo decidimos casarnos mi alma se apasiguo aun mas, no nos amamos y lo sabemos pero la compañia y el cariño nos mantiene de pie.

-fue muy triste lo que paso con Maurice.

-la muerte de mi amigo es otra cosa que no he superado, el murio por salvarme a mi, que ironia, hubiera sido mejor que me dejara a mi morir en el campo de batalla y tu y terry jamas hubieran pasado por lo que pasaron y Maurice y Amy serian felices.

-no digas eso Steff, yo me hubiera muerto de tristeza si algo te hubiera pasado.

-mi princesa tan dulce como siempre, Terry es un hombre con mucha suerte me complace verlos tan felices.

-tu tambien seras feliz al lado de Amy es una chica admirable.

-es una gran mujer, pero su corazon se fue con Maurice y el mio le pertenece a otra persona, juntos hemos superado nuestro dolor y el cariño que nos tenemos nos empuja a seguir viviendo.

-Steff yo hubiera querido nunca romper mi palabra de matrimonio que te di aquella noche de año nuevo, pero no imagine que el pasado regresaria por mi.

-lo se princesa y no tienes que disculparte por ello, yo me arriegue y......perdi – Candy vio la trsiteza en los ojos verde olivo que la miraban, ahora eses reflejo era apagado y sin brillo, su corazon se estrujo de dolor, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

-Steff quiero que sepas que si Terry no hubiera llegado a mi vida, nunca hubiera podido amar a otro hombre que no fueras tu.

-esas palabras las llevare marcadas en mi corazon hasta mi ultimo suspiro.

Candy no pudo mas que buscar sus brazos para que la protegiera de todo el dolor que sentia, Steffano no dudo en envolverla en un abrazo calido lleno de amor, de resignacion con ese abrazo queria dejarle su amor su devocion y su despedida, no volveria a verla ni a tocarla se secaria por el amor a esa hermosa rubia que lo habia hechizado con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-yo tambien te llevare en mi corazon por siempre, hasta mi ultimo dia pensare en ti mi italiano atolondrado.

-estaremos unidos en ese pensamiento, en los recuerdos, cuando quieras verme cierra tus ojos y piensa en esa terraza que atestiguo nuestro minuto de amor ahi en ese recuerdo te estare esperando siempre, princesa , mi princesa, sonrie y se feliz – se acerco a ella para besar su frente y limpiar sus lagrimas, para despues dar la vuelta y regresar a la reunion dejando a la rubia pensativa mirando al cielo.

Terry no habia perdido de vista toda la escena, con sutiles miradas vigilaba los movimientos de su esposa, al ver al italiano regresar a la reunion decidio ir al lado de la rubia, la encontro con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

-que haces aqui pecosa?

-le pedia un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

-y cual es ese deseo.

-si te lo digo ya no se cumplira.

-si me lo dices a mi es como si no se lo dijeras a nadie, tu y yo somos uno mismo, no lo sabias?

-si, si lo sabia.

-y entonces cual es ese deseo – Terry tomo de la cintura a su esposa para estrecharla contre el, por toda respuesta sintio el cuerpo de su esposa acoplarse al suyo para dejar caer su peso sobre el.

-deseo que nuetros amigos siempre sean felices y aleje todo el dolor de su vida. – Candy jamas le diria a Terry lo que hablo con Steffano esa noche. Amaba a su esposo con toda su alma, pero aun asi, el corazon de una mujer siempre es una cajita de secretos.

-por que no pediste algo para nosotros?

-por que nosotros no necesitamos una estrella fugaz, tu me tienes a mi para cumplir tus deseos y yo te tengo a ti. – le sonrio con ternura y con amor en su mirada

-si mi pecosa nosotros no necesitamos nada mas que el uno al otro y siempre estaremos juntos.

-siempre.

-casi olvido decirte Feliz Cumpleaños Señora Grandchester.

Un beso suave lleno los labios de su esposa mientras sus brazos la cobijaban de la noche, el barullo de la reunion se escuchaba a sus espaldas, habian cerrado el circulo que los mantendria enamorados eternamente como los adolscentes del colegio San Pablo , por que aunque la vida les habia puesto el pie se habian levantado para tomar su revancha.

* * *

FIN FIN FIN eso es todo , quiero decirles que le dedico todo mi esfuerzo para crear esta pequeña historia a todas las chicas romanticas que a pesar de los tiempos que vivimos aun creen en el amor, auqellas que a pesar de ser fuertes lograron derramar una lagrima, por las que suspiraron por el beso o la caricia, por las que teniendo los pies bien plantados en el suelo se atreven a soñar, a todas a las que nos refugiamos del mundo hostil en este el maravilloso mundo de Candy, que a pesar de las criticas de los demas nos mantenemos enlazadas al cuento rosa de nuestra adolescencia.

Chicas Lindas un millon de gracias por llegar conmigo hasta aqui el final de esta maravillosa aventura para mi, han hecho de esta experiencia algo unico, nunca en mi vida habia escrito mas halla de mi nombre completo y ahora que me arriegue a escribir y compartirlo con ustedes me siento satisfecha de haberlo hecho, todas ustedes hicieron especial estas semanas que mi historia estuvo actualizandose.

Todas ustedes chicas que me dejaron un review les agradezco su tiempo y sus palabras, han dibujado una sonrisa en mis labios que tardara en borrarse, GRACIAS cherrie SA. coquette81, flower25, myrslayer, alheli, akire, pecasnep, shirleyxd, Ivy.

y como siempre mil gracias a los ojitos anonimos que decidieron pasar en silencio aprecio de corazon su presencia.

Espero haya llenado sus espectativas con la historia y el final hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y amenazo con volver aunque aun no se cuando, pero mientras tanto les deseo dicha y salud, cuidense mucho.

un saludo cariñoso viaja hasta donde quiera que se encuentren de su amiga Liz.


End file.
